Dilemas de Campeón : Amor
by DarkTemplar28
Summary: Después de sus aventuras por Sinnoh, Ash meditará y, con el apoyo de todos, emprenderá una nueva aventura por la región Unova, donde buscará su objetivo de ser un gran maestro. Durante su viaje, encontrará nueva amistades, a las cuales apoyará y, quien sabe, si encontrará algo más (Basado, en partes, del manga y los juegos BW1 y BW2) SEGUNDA TEMPORADA HERE!... !ANUNCIO!...
1. Capítulo 00: Prólogo

**Disclaimer. Pokemon no me pertenece a mí, sino a Satoshi Tajiri.**

**Leer notas del autor al final, por favor**

**Espero sus reviews... =)**

**Dilemas de Campeón: Amor**

**Prólogo**

**Meses después del campeonato en la región de Sinnoh. Pueblo Paleta**

Ha pasado, relativamente, un tiempo desde que Ash perdiese en las semifinales del campeonato frente a Tobías y sus pokemon legendarios, Darkrai y Latios. Para el joven, de unos 15 años recién cumplidos, esta pérdida si significó mucho, debido a que se había preparado como se debía, pero no contaba con que existiera alguien más fuerte que Paul. Se echaba la culpa a sí mismo, debido a su incapacidad de no prever las cosas a su debido tiempo y siempre le pedía disculpas a todos por ser un fracaso como entrenador, aunque su familia, sus amigos y las personas que el realmente aprecia no le dirían nunca eso, ya que siempre sabían que el joven dueño de Pikachu daba lo mejor de sí. Justo, en ese instante, estaba conversando con todos sus pokemon, incluso con los que se habían ido, debido a que, mientras estaba ausente, regresaron de sus labores, como en el caso de Squirtle, Pidgeot y Butterfree.

\- Saben chicos, no me arrepiento de haber entrado en la liga de Sinnoh, a pesar de ser un nuevo fracaso – esto lo dijo con un poco de pesar. Pikachu le extendió la pata en señal de apoyo – Hice nuevos amigos como ustedes y los que deje en esa región. Y al final, Paul demostró tener sentimientos –susurró con un toque de ironía. Hubo un pequeño silencio incómodo en el lugar – Pero esta vez será distinto. Me prepararé más, hasta que me sienta seguro y demostraré lo que soy capaz – habló con firmeza y sus pokemon reaccionaron al ver la determinación que lo caracterizaba y asintieron junto con él.

A lo lejos, Delia y el profesor Oak estaban observando con una sonrisa, ya que les había afectado el ver a un Ash deprimido. Sabían que tendría algo en mente y que, si algo bueno llegase a suceder, lo apoyarían hasta el fin del mundo.

Desde ese momento, empezó un duro entrenamiento por parte del joven. Gary y Tracey decidieron apoyarlo en ello, hasta la medida en que podían. May, Max y Dawn siempre lo venían a visitar y también lo apoyaban, brindándole la confianza que había perdido y dándole nuevos aires, aunque las chicas, antes mencionadas, sentían algo por el joven, pero no querían decírselo por pena y, también, por la concentración y el empeño que le ponía a los entrenamientos.

**Un año después. En la región de Unova**

En uno de los pueblos fronterizos de esa región, una chica de unos 16 años, piel blanca, pelo castaño oscuro y ojos azules, que tenía por vestimenta unos shorts amarillos, buzo negro muy ceñido a su cuerpo, una camiseta de colores claros (en medio de esta, un símbolo de una pokebola color rosa), una gorra de media visera blanca y rosa, y unos moños en cada lado de su cabeza, dejando dos largas coletas en cada lado, se encontraba regando las flores, al lado de su fiel amigo Snivy. Ese pokemon siempre estaba con ella desde hace unos cuatro años, desde que la chica protegiera a este pokemon del ataque de unos rufianes que trataban de secuestrarlo.

\- Perior – llamó la joven a su pokemon- tráeme un poco más de agua para limpiarlas – le dijo mientras observaba las flores. Este le hizo caso, con una sonrisa. Sin embargo, una voz, desde la casa en que vivía, llamó su atención.

\- Rosa, necesito que vayas a la tienda a recoger algunas cosas para el almuerzo – le habló una señora.

\- ¡Si, tía! – le respondió con una sonrisa – Perior, quiero que las riegues, como ya sabes – le dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza con cariño. Este aceptó. Rosa se fue a toda prisa en su bicicleta.

Rosa era una chica promedio como las de su edad, pero con un sueño: ser la mejor modista para personas y pokemon en su región. Su vida había perdido el sentido desde la muerte de sus padres desde que ella tuvo 7 años, pero recuperó parte de su ser con la ayuda de su querida tía. Ambos murieron en un accidente de avión, por lo que terminó viviendo con su tía, quien vivía en uno de los pueblos cercanos al pueblo Arcilla. La señora era muy buena persona, pero tenía un mal terminal, por lo que le quedaba poco tiempo de vida y no se sabría cuando iba a morir. Rosa no sabía de esto.

**En esos mismos momentos, Pueblo Accumula**

Pueblo Accumula, un lugar donde las casas y demás no están a un mismo nivel, ya que se encuentran en zonas elevadas y en zonas hundidas. En la zona elevada, exactamente en una de las casas de la entrada del pueblo, una chica de 16 años, pelo castaño claro, piel blanca y ojos azules como el cielo, dormía plácidamente en su dormitorio. Ella y su familia se habían mudado de Kalos hacia Unova, debido a que su padre trabajaba en esa región. En la cocina, la mama de la joven cocinaba alegremente el desayuno.

\- Esta chica aún no despierta – se dijo con pesar mientras suspiraba de manera cansada – Fletchinder, anda despierta a Serena – le ordenó. Este le hizo caso y se fue volando hacia la habitación de la chica. La puerta, para su suerte, estaba semiabierta. Se dispuso a entrar y se posó en la cabecera. Pasaron unos segundos angustiantes (redobles de tambores por favor) y le picoteó en la cabeza como si no existiese un mañana, mismo pájaro carpintero. Un chillido inmenso se escuchó por todo el pueblo, el cual alejó a todos los Pidoves que estaban a 10 kilómetros a la redonda.

\- ¡Fletchinder, ahora vas a ver! ¡Juro que te haré asado! – le gritó al pokemon, quien empezaba a reírse a su manera. Disfrutaba despertarla así desde que era un pequeño Fletching cuando aún vivían en Kalos.

\- ¡Serena, el desayuno está servido! – le gritó su mama desde el comedor.

\- ¡Ya voy! – y dicho esto, la chica, a regañadientes, se cambió y dispuso a irse a desayunar.

**En esos mismos momentos. Ciudad Nimbasa**

En un departamento alquilado, un grupo de chicos vivía allí. En esos momentos, se repartieron las labores y empezaron a realizar las labores del hogar, como preparar el desayuno, limpiar la casa, lavar los platos y dejar la ropa en la lavadora. Ellos se habían mudado hace unos meses atrás de Kanto, cada uno en busca de sus sueños.

\- Milenan, ya terminaste el desayuno… ¡Tengo hambre! – chilló desesperada una hiperactiva rubia.

\- Cálmate de una vez, Rita – le habló seriamente el único chico del grupo – Más tarde tengo que ir al Museo de ciudad Nacrene a reunirme con la señora Lenora – sentenció de manera seria.

\- Está bien, amor - le dijo de manera melosa, mientras le plantó un beso. Este aceptó gustoso.

\- Sigmund tiene razón, Rita. La comida no va a desaparecer – le respondió Milena mientras les daba sus platos. Todos se sentaron y empezaron a comer - ¿Crees que la señora Lenora te asesore para que estudies arqueología, Sigmund? - le preguntó. El asintió.

\- ¿Y tú, Milena? ¿Empezarás con tu nueva agencia de modelos pokemon? – preguntó él.

\- Si – le respondió mientras se llevaba un pedazo de pan a la boca – Empezaré mi viaje dentro de unos días desde pueblo Accumula. El equipo lo dejaré en el servicio de delivery para recogerlo en cualquier ciudad que necesite – finalizó. Para eso, Rita ya había terminado.

\- Gracias Milenan ¡Ahora iré 120% activada al reallity! – chilló la rubia, mientras se despedía de todos. A ambos les sorprendió que ella fuese la jueza en diversos eventos, que consistían, más que todo, en descubrir talentos de la música, sea solo con personas o con pokemon. Ella había conseguido, en Kanto, el éxito, siendo una prodigiosa violinista. Eso le valía para ser jueza, buscando talento oculto. Después de unos momentos, Sigmund se retiró y la pelirroja estaba sola. Caminó por unos momentos en el departamento y se fijó en un pequeño cuadro, donde estaba ella, con unos 5 años, junto a Rita y Sigmund. Luego se fijó en otro, para ver con añoranza un cuadro donde estaba ella, junto a un niño de su misma edad. Ella sonreía radiante y el niño sonreía con los ojos cerrados mientras hacía una pose de victoria.

\- Cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que nos separamos, Ash – susurró para sí misma, perdiendo las esperanzas de algún encuentro, mientras se aferraba al pequeño cuadro con todas sus fuerzas.

**En esos momentos. Ciudad Romantis - Región Kalos**

Una rubia, de 17 años, de ojos esmeraldas y cuerpo entre voluptuoso y normal, estaba caminando tranquilamente, mientras observaba las obras de arte de la ciudad. Cuando pasaba, todos le saludaban con respeto, debido a que era una de las chicas prodigio en las pinturas, a nivel de regiones. Ella correspondía de forma vaga esto, debido a que era un poco monótona. Ultimadamente, estaba pensando en viajar, pero no sabía a donde, debido a que quería nuevas ideas y motivaciones para plasmarlo al arte.

Justo en eso, se encuentra con su tía. Ella va junto con la señora para almorzar.

\- ¿Ya has decidido a qué región ir, Tiffany? – preguntó la señora, quien tenía los ojos miel como su sobrina, pero con pelo castaño.

\- Aun no lo he pensado – respondió mientras dormitaba. Cabe decir que, a pesar de ser un genio, siempre realizaba sus labores hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

\- Sabes que si quieres viajar, te puedo acompañar – sugirió.

\- Esta vez quiero hacerlo sola – le dijo con seriedad.

\- Bueno, entiendo. A veces necesitas encontrar tu inspiración por ti misma – habló resignada.

\- ¿Qué región me recomiendas? – preguntó.

\- Te diría Hoenn, pero mejor anda a Unova. Allí hay sitios hermosos, como para que te inspires – hizo una pausa – Además, podría haber nuevas aventuras – esto lo dijo con ánimos.

\- Decidido. Iré para allá - afirmó con monotonía y mucho sueño.

\- Antes de que vayas – le detuvo, para luego empezar a sacar una gran cantidad de piedras raras, además de 10 piedras pequeñas – Toma, te las entrego. La rubia se sorprendió.

\- ¡Tantas megapiedras y piedras activadoras! ¿Para qué? – preguntó intrigada.

\- Es para los amigos que harás en el futuro – habló con alegría – Como eres artista, miras el interior de las personas. Sabrás a quien darle en su respectivo momento – hizo una pausa – Además, hablaré con una vieja amiga, para ver en qué me puede ayudar – esto intrigó a la rubia – Ahora sí. Vamos a casa, para que descanses y, dentro de unas semanas, partas a Unova – finalizó, para luego llevar a Tiffany hacia su casa.

**Unos días después. Pueblo Paleta**

Ya era de noche en pueblo Paleta. Ash estaba cenando como si no existiera un mañana, debido a que entrenó como nunca. Ahora si se sentía más preparado para seguir con su meta de ser un maestro pokemon. El profesor Oak, Gary y Tracey estaban allí, junto a la familia Ketchum, como invitados, aunque cabe decir que los tres tenían una gota que les rebasaba por la cien al ver como el entrenador de Pikachu devoraba la comida.

\- Sabes que existe una palabra llamada mesura ¿No, Ash-boy? - le dijo Gary en un tono un poco incómodo. El aludido no le tomó importancia y siguió comiendo. Una vez que terminó, recién pudo escuchar a los demás.

\- Disculpen, pero cuando se trata de comida, no puedo hacer nada – les respondió mientras se rascaba en la nuca.

\- Bueno, viniendo al asunto – el profesor Oak estaba tomando la palabra - Dentro de una semana viajaré a la región de Unova para reunirme con mi colega, la profesora Juniper – hizo una pausa – Ash, Delia, quiero que me acompañen para allá, como conocerla y ver qué clase de pokemon tiene. Será un viaje de ida y vuelta – al finalizar, ambos consultados aceptaron la propuesta del profesor, mientras que Gary y Tracey decidieron quedarse en los laboratorios para cuidarlos.

**Al día siguiente. En la casa de Rosa- región Unova.**

Rosa regresaba de realizar algunas compras para el almuerzo en su bicicleta. Atrás de ella, estaba su Snivy montado en su canasta con las cosas, como verduras, carne y comida pokemon para él. Después de unos momentos, llegó a su casa.

\- ¡Tía, ya llegue! – y dicho esto, se disponía a entrar a la cocina – Las verduras estaban frescas, así que haré un rico caldo para que te sientas muy animada – lo dijo en tono alegre, pero no recibía respuesta alguna - ¿Tía? – preguntó. Ella se extrañó. Por ello, fue a su cuarto. Tal fue su sorpresa al verla sentada con los ojos cerrados y una pequeña lágrima en el ojo derecho, mientras sonreía de manera alegre, pero no se movía para nada. Rosa, a paso lento, con el mayor miedo del mundo, se acercó hacia ella, le tomó el pulso. Fue en ese momento que sintió que el mundo se le venía encima. Unas lágrimas salieron de ella, para luego empezarse a morder los labios, mientras que su Snivy, Perior, recién llegado, miraba de manera triste y afligida a su entrenadora.

**Cinco horas después. En las calles del pueblo.**

Todos se lamentaban por la muerte de la señora y daban su pésame a la joven Rosa. Los pobladores ayudaron a la joven con el sepelio y la enterraron en el jardín de flores. Colocaron una lápida de mármol y una imagen de ella, junto a su querida sobrina y Perior. Al terminar, varios de ellos le dijeron que si necesitaba cualquier cosa, que ellos estarían predispuestos a ayudar. Ella aceptó con una sonrisa fingida. Una vez que se fueron ella se echó encima de la tumba. Justo en eso, empezó a llover.

\- Sabes tía, siempre me quedaba maravillada al escuchar los cuentos que siempre me leías cuando era una niña – le habló, esperando una respuesta – siempre escuchaba los actos heroicos, en donde la chica de condiciones pobres era asediada por todo, que siempre tenían todo en contra, siempre salían adelante y encontraban a su persona ideal – unas lágrimas salían de su bello rostro, maltratado por tanto llorar – Admiro a esas personas que salen adelante, pero que siempre tenían a alguien de quien apoyarse – en eso, sus lágrimas aumentaron - ¡Me dejaste sola! ¡Estoy sola en este mundo! – chilló mientras gritaba y lloraba. Su Snivy le abrazó y ella correspondió el abrazo. Ambos lloraban. Era un dolor compartido. Un ser querido los había dejado.

Pasaron los días y la joven no quería comer. La muerte de su tía le había dejado una profunda herida, más que de la muerte de sus padres. Los pobladores la visitaban y le llevaban comida, pero ella no comía nada. En parte, comprendían la situación de la chica.

En un momento determinado, Rosa empezó a desempolvar algunas fotos antiguas para recordar, pero en una de las páginas, encontró lo que parecía ser un CD de DVD con una pequeña nota: Para Rosa.

\- ¿Qué será? – se preguntó. Ella lo colocó en un reproductor y, junto a su Perior, empezó a mirarlo. Fue tal su sorpresa al ver a su tía sentada.

\- Bueno, ehhh…como debería de empezar… - se dijo su tía del video - ¡Hola, Rosa! – le saludó con una sonrisa – Si estás viendo esto es porque ya estoy muerta y he pasado a una mejor vida. Bueno, espero…. – esto lo dijo mientras chasqueaba la lengua. Rosa estaba con una gota en la cien – Conociéndote por lo llorona que eres, seguro que estarás desanimada. Es comprensible, pero tienes que superarlo de poco a poco, mi pequeña niña. Recuerdo esa ocasión cuando salvaste a Perior y tu preocupación de hacer el bien por los demás- hizo una pausa – Sé que tienes un sueño y no dejes que lo que me pasó, te afecte. Quiero que sigas siendo la misma chica alegre de siempre, la chica que da vida al pueblo y que salgas al mundo a cumplir lo que más anhelas. Es mi deseo – hizo otra pausa – si encuentras a alguien especial, siempre transmítele tu apoyo y tus sentimientos, pero sobre todo, amalo, que ambos sean un solo sentir, pero que ese alguien sea una buena persona, como tu padre – esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa pícara – Eso sería todo y recuerda que siempre estaré contigo, este donde este. Y este es un mensaje para Perior – el pokemon de hierba miró hacia el televisor – Cuida de Rosa hasta el final. Nos vemos en otra ocasión, Rosa y recuerda que mi videomisor está en mi gaveta. Adiós, aliméntate bien y vístete bien…. – y dicho esto, se apagó el video. Una solitaria lágrima rodo en la mejilla derecha de Rosa. Perior observaba a su entrenadora con un poco de tristeza, pero con más determinación, debido a que ahora tenía una responsabilidad: cuidar de Rosa hasta su muerte.

\- Eso hare, querida tía – respondió mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas. Con determinación, se preparó una comida deliciosa con lo que había en la refrigeradora, le dio de comer a Perior, se bañó, lavó sus ropas, y, una vez secas, se cambió con estas – Perior, nos vamos de acá. Juro por mi misma y por la memoria de mi tía, que seré la mejor modista que hay en toda Unova – el pokemon asintió feliz por ver a su entrenadora animada. Cogió algo de dinero que había, el videomisor que su tía le había dejado, su bicicleta, encargó a algunas personas para que cuidaran de su jardín y su casa, para luego marcharse - ¡Primera parada, Ciudad Striaton! – y dicho esto, se fue a prisa a la espesura del bosque.

**En esos momentos. Laboratorios de la profesora Juniper**

Una tormenta extraña estaba rondando por los alrededores. Esto extrañó a todos. Pikachu salió corriendo, con un Ash un poco extrañado por la actitud de su mejor amigo. De la nada, salió un potente rayo azul, el cual chocó con Pikachu, quitándole la electricidad por completo. Ash pudo darse cuenta de que un pokemon le quitó la electricidad a su Pikachu: se trataba de Zekrom. Este, alarmado, fue con su pokemon en brazos y lo llevó para que lo inspeccionaran.

\- Es raro – se decía a sí misma la profesora Juniper – Me dices que un pokemon negro le quitó sus poderes - Ash asintió.

\- Juniper, si de un pokemon negro habla, tal vez se referirá a…. – le dijo su colega Oak.

\- Si, tal vez sea Zekrom, pero ya estaríamos exagerando – le respondió – a menos de que haya sentido que un pokemon intruso de otra región haya venido y le haya puesto a prueba con esto – Oak asintió y ambos llegaron a esa conclusión. Delia miraba un poco preocupada a su hijo.

\- Ash, por que mejor no van los dos afuera a relajarse un poco – le habló en tono de sugerencia. El joven asintió. Una vez afuera, se encontró con un joven, de nombre Trip, quien había escogido a un Snivy como su pokemon inicial. Trip, en un tono arrogante, le reta a una pelea, argumentando de que los pokemon de Kanto eran basuras, comparados con los de Unova. Ash aceptó. Fue una pelea pareja, a pesar de que Pikachu no tenía sus poderes de electricidad. Pudo dar pelea con técnicas con cola de hierro y ataque rápido. Al final, ambos quedaron empates, muy aparte de la ventaja de tipo que poseía Snivy.

\- Quiero la revancha – le dijo Trip a Ash – pero eso será en la Liga de Unova – Ash aceptó el reto y dicho esto, Trip se marchó. Ahora tenía un motivo para poder seguir en su camino. Se quedaría para seguir su camino de maestro en la región Unova. Llevó a Pikachu para que se curara al laboratorio. Después de unas horas, la tormenta, nuevamente, empezó a manifestarse. Pikachu se sintió atraído y Zekrom le devolvió sus poderes eléctricos de la misma manera como se los quitó.

En la noche Ash le comentó de su decisión al profesor Oak y a su madre. Ambos estuvieron de acuerdo y fue, en esos momentos, que Delia le entregó nueva ropa (la misma que la temporada actual XY). Llegó la mañana y Ash se empezó a alistar para partir.

\- Ash, recuerda siempre que debes de alimentarte como se debe y dormir a las horas correctas – le recomendaba su madre. El joven asintió.

\- Si capturas pokemon frecuentemente, encárgate de enviármelos – le dijo la profesora, mientras le entregaba su nueva Pokedex y unas 20 pokebolas – Esta Pokedex no solo tiene la información de los pokemon de Unova, sino de las regiones a la que has ido antes y una nueva– finalizó. Esto intrigó a varios de ellos, pero decidieron dejarlo así, sin preguntar.

\- Recuerda, muchacho, que siempre contarás con nuestro apoyo para lo que necesites y comunícate con nosotros – le sugirió el profesor.

\- Claro profesor – respondió – Bueno mama, profesora Juniper. Nos vemos – y dicho esto, Ash y Pikachu se fueron con rumbo hacia el siguiente pueblo.

\- Esfuérzate, dale con todo, hijo – susurró Delia al ver como Ash desaparecía en el horizonte.

Sin embargo, lo que no sabían ellos, mucho menos Ash, era que un Oshawott lo seguía de lejos, observando hacia donde iba el joven.

* * *

**Opening 01**

El mundo quiero ver, de Pueblo Paleta soy

Como no sé perder

Lo mejor de mi yo doy

Mucho que aprender

Batallas que ganar

Siempre al frente iré

Sin miedo a lo que irá a pasar

Abran paso al camino voy

De nuevo empezando hoy estoy

Yo quiero ser tu héroe

Es mi decisión

En camino voy

Yo quiero ser tu héroe

Esta es la ocasión

Y el futuro nos dirá

Ser héroe en mi interior resurgirá

Yo quiero ser tu héroe

Pokemon

"_Blanco y Negro"_

* * *

_**\- Bueno, a empezar nuevamente de cero… - me dije.**_

_**\- Espera, no querrás comenzar si nosotros ¿verdad? – me dijo cierta chica de cabellos castaños miel. Al lado de ella, estaba un joven azabache, una pelirroja, una rubia y una chica de dos grandes moños y coletas. **_

_**\- Serena tiene razón, autor – me dijo el varón del grupo.**_

_**\- Ya, cálmense chicos… Ahora voy a dirigirme a mi audiencia – les respondí no haciéndoles caso – Hola y como están, mis queridos lectores y lectoras. **__** si están leyendo esto, se los agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón. Quería decirles que esta será la nueva temática de mis fanfics. Al final del fanfic, haré un mini diálogo con los personajes de cada capítulo, dándoles las notas, actualizaciones y demás cosas, incluso algunos responderemos reviews.**__** Además, en sus reviews, podrán preguntar al personaje que quieran, el cual solo debe pertenecer al capítulo correspondiente. El personaje con más votos o preguntas, aparecerá en esta sección – finalice.**_

_**\- Esperamos sus reviews, favoritos y seguidores – les dijo Serena, con voz melodiosa, a todos los lectores.**_

_**\- ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!... – se despidieron todos, pero antes.**_

_**\- PD: Lean mi otro fanfic de Pokemon, entrenamiento de Cuerpo y Alma… esta interesante y ya actualicé... Además ¿Les gustó el opening de Hoenn?... A mi me encanta... Chicos, sugieranme el ending para este arco en sus reviews – me despido de todos - ¡Éxitos en todo!... **_


	2. Capitulo 01: Peligro y Amistad

**Disclaimer. Pokemon no me pertenece a mí, sino a Satoshi Tajiri.**

**Lean todo…. Les agradará…=)**

**Leer notas del autor al final, por favor.**

**Espero sus reviews…=)**

**Leyenda:**

\- Conversación entre personas-

_\- Pensamientos de las personas o comentarios de la Pokedex- _

**_\- Conversación de los pokemon u otros seres - _**

**_\- "Pensamientos de los pokemon u otros seres" -_**

* * *

**Dilemas de Amor: Campeón**

**Capítulo 01: Peligro y Amistad**

Ha pasado una noche desde que Rosa partió de su pueblo, en busca de su sueño. En su mochila, tenía su carpa removible, en la cual pasó la noche. Su pokemon estaba dentro de su pokebola descansando. Cabe decir que agradecía al cielo que no haya tormenta, ya que ella detestaba dormir sola cuando los relámpagos tronaban. Ya de mañana, empezó a cocinarse, en una pequeña fogata, su desayuno, mientras su Perior comía normalmente. Sin embargo, unos sonidos medio extraños retumbaban en el bosque. Perior se mantenía alerta por cualquier cosa.

\- ¿Qué será eso? – se preguntó un poco extrañada, para luego poner su plato en una piedra, con forma de mesa de noche, e ir a indagar. Tal fue su sorpresa al ver a dos personas (hombre y mujer) vestidos completamente de negro, con una R en medio de su chompa con cuello, además de un pokemon gato-parlante, capturando pokemon a diestra y siniestra - ¡Quienes son ustedes! – le gritó a ambos, mientras Perior adoptaba una pose combatiente.

\- Es común saber que la gente de Unova no sabe nada sobre nuestra organización – le dijo la mujer del grupo, una pelirroja, quien tenía una mirada maliciosa.

\- Tú serás la primera en experimentar el terror de saber que el equipo Rocket empezará una era de destrucción y dominio sobre Unova - continuó el otro integrante, con una seriedad única – ¡Yamask, fuego fatuo! – le ordenó.

\- ¡Woobat, tornado! – continuó la otra. Ambos ataques se potenciaron debido al apoyo que el viento le daba al fuego, dándole la apariencia de un lanzallamas a todo poder. Este se acercaba a ambos de una manera muy rápida a Perior y a Rosa.

\- ¡Noooooooooooooooooooooo! – un chillido se escuchó por todo el bosque.

* * *

**Opening 01**

El mundo quiero ver, de Pueblo Paleta soy

Como no sé perder

Lo mejor de mi yo doy

Mucho que aprender

Batallas que ganar

Siempre al frente iré

Sin miedo a lo que irá a pasar

Abran paso al camino voy

De nuevo empezando hoy estoy

Yo quiero ser tu héroe

Es mi decisión

En camino voy

Yo quiero ser tu héroe

Esta es la ocasión

Y el futuro nos dirá

Ser héroe en mi interior resurgirá

Yo quiero ser tu héroe

Pokemon

"_Blanco y Negro"_

* * *

**En esos momentos. En el bosque cerca de Pueblo Arcilla.**

Ash estaba caminando tranquilamente, revisando en la Pokedex los pokemon que había en la zona.

\- Muy bien, creo que lo primero será buscar pokemon que sean peculiares, como nuestros amigos – le dijo a su Pikachu. Este asintió con su peculiar sonido. Siguió caminando y pudo darse cuenta de que había llegado a un lugar donde habían árboles y hermoso lago, en el cual se podía ver de fondo las montañas. Una panorama maravilloso – Este lugar es perfecto ¿No te parece, amigo? – este le respondió con una sonrisa. Se asentaron y decidieron pasar hasta el día siguiente. Sin embargo, el grito de una chica le sacó de su rutina - ¡Pero que….! – se dijo sorprendido para luego ver, a lo lejos, humo que provenía del interior del bosque - ¡Pikachu, vayamos a ver qué es lo que pasa! – y dicho esto, ambos se adentraron. Cabe resaltar que el Oshawott del laboratorio de la profesora Juniper lo seguía desde lejos, pero se le notaba visiblemente cansado.

Ambos corrieron a tal prisa, que dentro de unos 5 minutos estarían allí. Mientras tanto, Rosa estaba completamente desolada. No solo perdía a su tía, sino que también estaban a punto de robar a su preciado pokemon, el cual le había acompañado durante muchos años. Lágrimas salían de ella. Impotencia, dolor y amargura.

\- Alguien, por favor – susurraba con voz entrecortada y mirada vidriosa, a la vez que estaba de rodillas, con un poco de dolor – Alguien, sálvenme…. – seguía susurrando, mientras uno de los pokemon del equipo Rocket usaba Bola Sombra contra ella, para dejarla herida e inconsciente. Los tres reían de manera demencial ante la desgracia ajena - ¡Sálvenme! – gritó con desesperación mientras cerraba los ojos de manera súbita, hasta que sintió una fuerte explosión cerca de ella. Al parecer, un ataque eléctrico chocó con el ataque de bola de sombra del equipo Rocket. Cuando abrió los ojos lentamente, pudo observar la silueta de un joven de su edad, quien tenía una pose de batalla. En su hombro, estaba un pokemon amarillo que nunca había visto en su vida, el cual despedía chispas de sus mejillas rojas de una manera amenazante, pero el cual no afectaba a su entrenador. Al verlo, los rayos del sol lo rodeaban, dándole un aire místico, como si su príncipe en brillante armadura hubiese llegado. Ash vio a Rosa, quien, muy aparte de la sorpresa, se podía notar el terror en sus ojos. Luego de unos momentos, la ojiazul se desmayó. Ahora sí, el equipo Rocket se había excedido.

Tal fue su sorpresa al ver que una chica estaba en ese estado, mientras que varios pokemon, entre ellos Perior, estaban capturados en una jaula eléctrica. Ash, ahora, si, estaba realmente furioso. Una mirada de ira que el equipo Rocket sintió, la cual daba mucho miedo, a principio, pero no se dejó amedrentar.

\- ¡Equipo Rocket! ¡Suelten a esos pokemon de una vez! – les habló furioso, más que todo al ver como habían maltratado a esa chica y, según sus pensamientos, haber secuestrado a su o sus pokemon.

\- Vaya que el mocoso está más crecidito, pero eso no quiere decir que haya cambiado – habló Jessie.

\- Sigue siendo el mismo bobo de siempre, pero esta vez ya no caeremos con su Pikachu – esta vez fue el turno de Meowth para hablar.

\- Eso ya lo veremos… ¡Pikachu, tacleada de volteos! – y dicho esto, el pokemon eléctrico se lanzó con todo su poder.

\- ¡Woobat, usa tornado! – y dicho esto, el pokemon murciélago lanzó a Pikachu hacia un árbol, estampándolo en una.

\- Sigues siendo el mismo perdedor de siempre – esta vez fue el turno de James - ¡Yamask, usa bola sombra!

\- Esquívalo con ataque rápido – fue la orden de Ash. Pikachu, ni lento ni perezoso, le hizo caso a Ash y atacó a Woobat, dándole de lleno, mientras que la habilidad de electricidad estática hizo efecto en el pokemon, debido a que era tipo volador - ¡impactrueno a todo poder! – y dicho esto, Pikachu utilizó todo su poder, el cual dejó completamente noqueado a Woobat. Sin embargo, y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, un Oshawott, muy bien infiltrado, estaba desactivando las jaulas eléctricas con su caparaconcha, consiguiendo su objetivo.

_**\- Oigan, ya liberé las trampas ¡así que ayúdenme antes de que me hagan comadreja frita!**_ – les habló cómicamente, en su idioma, el pokemon acuático a Ash y a Pikachu. Pikachu solo tenía una gota que le rebasaba en la cien. Lo mismo podría decirse de Meowth, mientras que Ash solo sonreía de manera agradecida.

\- Tal parece que el plan no nos funcionó del todo bien – les habló Jessie al resto del grupo. Ambos asintieron – llegó el momento del escape.

\- ¡Creen que les dejaré así como así escaparse! – y dicho esto, tanto el Oshawott de la profesora Juniper, como Pikachu, estaban a punto de atacar, pero una nube de polvo nubló su visión. Esto fue aprovechado por los tres miembros, quienes, con nuevos equipos de vuelo, se proyectaron hacia el cielo y se fueron con rumbo desconocido. Después de que se disipara el humo, Ash miró por todos lados, pero ya no estaban – Bueno amigo, lo bueno es que se retiraron – su pokemon asintió.

Fue entonces que el Oshawott los llamó, debido a que estaba tratando de ayudar a un Snivy que estaba inconsciente. Ash sabía que no había mucho tiempo para ir a un centro pokemon. Por ello, buscó unas bayas de antiquemar y algunas curativas de su mochila para que el pokemon de hierba se los comiera. Una vez despierto, Perior empezó a buscar desesperado a lo que le habían atacado, pero se dio con la sorpresa de que solo estaba el, junto a ese joven y sus pokemon que, al parecer, lo había salvado. El pokemon de hierba se inclinó en señal de agradecimiento, pero, de manera intempestiva, se acordó de su entrenadora. Buscó por todos lados y la vio tirada en el piso, inconsciente. Con desesperación, fue hacia ella y la sacudía. Justo en eso, llegó Ash.

\- No te preocupes – le dijo a Perior – la llevaremos hacia un pequeño campamento que hice, no muy lejos de aquí – el pokemon, con duda, asintió. Dicho esto, Ash cargó a Rosa, como si de una princesa se tratara, y la llevó a paso lento. Perior desconfiaba, pero al verle y al ver la sinceridad que este emanaba, decidió confiar. Mientras tanto, Oshawott se puso a conversar con Pikachu. Cabe decir que el pokemon amarillo, estaba que se mataba de la risa.

_**\- Si Dawn y May miraran esto, seguro que arderían en celos. Ash nunca hizo nada de esto con ellas**_ – susurraba. Oshawott solo lo miraba confundido, pero con toque de orgullo.

_**\- ¡Ya quiero que me entrene! **_ – lo dijo de manera cómica, con una pose de superhéroe de bajo presupuesto. Pikachu pensaba de que este sería mil veces peor de casanova que Brock. Cuan equivocado estaba el pokemon ratón.

Justo en eso, habían llegado al campamento. El joven colocó, de manera delicada, a la chica en el pasto, mientras fue a su carpa y sacó su cama de dormir. La extendió en el pasto y colocó a la joven encima de su bolsa de dormir, para que guardara reposo. Una vez allí, sacó una baya de su mochila e hizo que la masticara, de manera inconsciente.

**Dos horas después, 1pm**

Ash se encontraba haciendo el almuerzo. Agradecía a Arceus que su madre le haya enseñado a cocinar lo básico durante su estancia después de Sinnoh. Era un simple estofado de verduras, pero olía bastante bien. Perior estaba al pendiente de la chica a todo momento.

\- No te preocupes, tengo comida suficiente para los dos. Para ustedes, tengo comida pokemon – le dijo amablemente. El pokemon asintió. Mientras tanto, el Oshawott de la profesora, ayudaba a Ash en todo, al igual que Pikachu. Tal parece que el entrenador se dio cuenta de que ese pokemon quería seguirlo, así que le permitió estar con él, aunque no sabía por qué razón no podía entrar a una pokebola. Cuando llegara a un centro pokemon cercano, hablaría con la profesora Juniper. Justo en eso, la chica empezaba a dar signos de despertarse. Perior le avisó con rapidez al joven. Tanto él, como Pikachu y Oshawott, se acercaron.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? – se preguntó Rosa. Lo único que vio fue a su pokemon y al joven que le había salvado la vida. Ella se sonrojó el solo pensar que estaba a solas con un chico.

\- Te salvé del equipo Rocket y te traje a mi carpa para que descansaras. Cuando llegue, te desmayaste – le habló con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó mientras trataba de levantarse. Ash la detuvo.

\- Tienes que descansar, aún te encuentras débil – le dijo este, pero ella se negó, alegando que ya estaba mejor.

\- No te preocupes, más bien, gracias por haberme salvado – le dijo con amabilidad.

\- Es lo menos que podía haber hecho después de que los del equipo Rocket casi te lastimaran y robaran a tu pokemon – respondió mientras se rascaba la nuca de manera apenada – Mi nombre es Ash y soy de pueblo Paleta, región Kanto. Este es mi mejor amigo, Pikachu, y él es Oshawott, quien recién se integró a mi equipo. Un gusto – se presentó, mientras le daba la mano como gesto de saludo.

\- Mi nombre es Rosa y él es mi mejor amigo, Perior. Es un placer, también – correspondió el gesto.

\- Así que un Snivy – y dicho esto, Ash sacó su Pokedex y posó la mirada en Perior.

_\- Snivy, pokemon serpiente hierba. De gran inteligencia y sangre fría. Se mueve ágilmente si recibe los rayos del sol de forma continua y usa mejor sus lianas que sus manos – _nombró la Pokedex. Tanto Rosa como Perior estaban asombrados frente a esa explicación. Después, poso su Pokedex sobre Oshawott.

_\- Oshawott, el pokemon nutria marina._ _Su caparaconcha puede servir como daga, también para cortar las bayas más duras. Si le hacen un ataque poderoso, no piensa ni dos veces para pasar al contraataque – _cabe decir que Oshawott estaba orgulloso de su descripción. Por último, lo posó en Pikachu.

_\- Pikachu, el pokemon ratón y la forma evolucionada de Pichu. Puede generar ataques eléctricos desde ambas mejillas rojas. Su cola suele ser alcanzada por rayos y comparte su electricidad con otros de su especie que están débiles – _Pikachu hizo caso omiso a lo que decía esa Pokedex. Fue entonces que Ash se levantó.

\- Si tienes hambre, puedes venir a comer conmigo. Hice un almuerzo – le dijo con una sonrisa amable. Ella aceptó.

Los dos fueron hacia donde estaba la olla. Ash le sirvió comida y ambos comieron. Hubo silencio durante todo esto. Cabe decir que Rosa tenía lágrimas que salían sin explicación alguna. Ella siempre había comido acompañada, además de la amabilidad que proporcionaba, pero desde que murió su tía, no aceptaba comer con nadie. Extrañaba esa sensación de confianza y calidez y justo, ahora, lo había encontrado. Ash se puso a su costado, le miró con calidez y rememoró la frustración que tuvo cuando sufrió su primera derrota en la Liga Añil. Recordó, además, lo que le habían dicho antes mientras entrenaba con una persona en Monte Plateado, la frontera entre Kanto y Johto.

\- "_**El amigo ha de ser como la sangre, que siempre acude a la herida sin necesidad que le llamen" – **_con esto, acomodó la cabeza de Rosa en su hombro. Ella se sorprendió.

\- Llora, cuanto lo necesites. Estaré aquí – le habló de manera consoladora mientras le acariciaba la cabeza como si de una niña pequeña se tratara. Rosa se aferró mucho al joven.

\- Ash…. – susurró para luego empezar a llorar a viva voz, recordando todo lo que le había pasado, todos los infortunios desde la muerte de sus padres y de su querida tía. Pasó así un buen rato, llorando hasta que se desfogara todo lo que tuviera adentro. Pikachu y Oshawott también trataban de ayudar a Perior, quien también estaba melancólico.

\- ¿Te encuentras mejor? – le preguntó sonriendo. Ella se sorprendió a sobremanera porque Ash no le preguntó el motivo, sino que estaba más preocupado por su estado de ánimo.

\- Gracias, me encuentro mejor – hizo una pausa. El joven no dijo nada y le abrazó para luego recargar, con sumo cuidado, la cabeza de Rosa en su hombro. Ella se aferró a él para comenzar a llorar, mientras reunía fuerzas para contarle lo que le pasó. Quería botar todo lo que tenía adentro de si, quería liberarse de su tormento – Sabes, yo soy huérfana de padre y madre desde los 7 años – lo dijo con una mirada melancólica. Ash se mantuvo en silencio, mientras que Pikachu se ponía en las rodillas de la chica y trataba de consolarla – Cuando murieron, mi tía se hizo cargo de mí y me crió como una madre. Sin embargo, ella murió hace una semana y estoy sola en este mundo. Quería cumplir mis sueños, pero lo que me pasó ahora me demuestra que el mundo es cruel y despiadado. Soy muy débil, estoy aterrada – susurraba mientras más lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus bellos ojos. Oshawott lloraba silenciosamente, como señal de respeto. El pokemon de agua recordó que su mama, una Samurott, cuando vivía en los lagos, murió por defenderlo de cazadores, ya que él y un pequeño grupo de Oshawott estaban en peligro. Si no hubiera sido por la profesora Juniper, no la hubiese contado nunca. Fue allí que el entrenador de Pikachu tomó la palabra.

\- Bueno – al azabache necesitaba encontrar las palabras correctas - la verdad es que no puedo comprenderte y entender tu estado actual – le dijo con sinceridad. Ella se puso más triste – Sin embargo – esto sobresaltó un poco a la ojiazul – Puedo ofrecerte mi amistad y apoyo incondicional. Además, no es bueno que una chica tan linda llore a cada momento. Te hace mal, tanto como para tu cuerpo y tu alma – esto la sorprendió a sobre manera, para luego esbozar una sonrisa, mientras lloraba un poco.

\- Gracias, gracias – respondía de manera entrecortada, mientras le abrazaba. El joven se sorprendió por esto, pero aceptó el abrazo. Después de unos momentos, ambos se separaron.

\- Muy bien, entonces tendré que limpiar todo - y dicho esto, ambos terminaron de comer y el joven empezó a lavar los platos. Rosa estaba en sus pensamientos.

_\- No solo es fuerte, sino también es maduro. Es como la luz que aleja toda duda, pesar y oscuridad en mí… - _fue en eso que un leve sonrojo apoderó sus mejillas. Perior miraba todo con un poco de alegría. Tal vez, con la compañía de Ash, la situación emocional para su entrenadora mejoraría.

Pasaron las horas, mientras que Rosa y Ash estaban conversando, conociéndose un poco mejor que digamos, pero el joven no comentaba nada de su pasado como entrenador, dándole a entender a la chica y a su pokemon que ambos recién habían llegado a Unova, sin experiencia alguna. Fue en eso, que los dos sintieron que los arbustos se movían. Tanto Rosa como Ash se pusieron a la defensiva, pero tal fue su sorpresa al ver a dos pokemon voladores variocolor: Pidove y Rufflet.

\- ¿Pero estos chicos? – dijo el joven con un poco de extrañez. Fue en eso que posó su Pokedex sobre Pidove.

_\- Pidove, el pokemon pichón. Es muy obediente con su entrenador, pero es un poco despistado – _luego, posó sobre Rufflet – _Rufflet, el pokemon aguilucho. Quiebra las bayas con sus extremidades. Se enfrenta con valentía a todo enemigo por muy fuerte que sea – _finalizó. Fue en eso, que la Pidove (si, era hembra) se lanzó contra el Pikachu de Ash de manera fiera. Rufflet siguió su ejemplo, pero este atacó a Perior.

\- ¡Pero que! – gritó el entrenador de Pikachu – Al parecer, quieren pelea – luego fijó su mirada en Rosa, quien no sabía que hacer – Rosa, estos chicos quieren que los capturemos, tal parece – le habló. Ella se sorprendió un poco, pero estaba asustada.

\- ¿Qué hago? – preguntó con miedo. Ash solo sonrió por lo miedosa que podía llegar a ser esa chica.

\- Tener una batalla pokemon – le respondió de manera obvia. Luego, miró a los dos pokemon retadores - ¡Rufflet! – el aludido lo miró - ¿Les parece si yo combate primero con Pidove? Quiero enseñarle a mi amiga cómo se realiza un combate pokemon- le preguntó. Al parecer, este aceptó. Pikachu estaba listo para la pelea – Hoy no será tu turno, Pikachu – su pokemon se sorprendió – Oshawott, tu irás – y dicho esto, el pokemon de agua se alistó para el combate, cogiendo su caparaconcha y posicionándose. Después de unos momentos, Pidove empezó a atacar. Empezó con un ataque rápido - ¡esquívalo! – le ordenó. El pokemon obedeció – ¡Chorro de agua! – y dicho esto, Oshawott le lanzó con todo, pero Pidove lo esquivó en el aire, para luego ir con un tornado, el cual, mandó a volar al pobre pokemon de agua y estamparlo contra un árbol – Trata de resistir – Oshawott se paró como si nada hubiera pasado, como si las palabras de Ash lo impulsaran - ¡Ese es el espíritu! ¡Usa foco energía y trata de esquivar todos sus ataques! – este asintió y ganó mucha fuerza. Oshawott, después de eso, empezó a esquivarlo todo, hasta que Pidove perdió la paciencia y se acercó al rango del pequeño pokemon de agua. Fue un tonto error de su parte - ¡Oshawott, embestida! – y dicho esto, lo atacó con toda su fuerza, pero la Pidove seguía resistiendo. Tanta fue su impaciencia que usó Aire afilado, esto chocó con Oshawott, pero para la sorpresa de Ash, este, para defenderse, aprendió Concha afilada, logrando rechazar todas las ráfagas del aire afilado y desviándolas hacia direcciones aleatorias. Rosa estaba sorprendida. Sintió que los sentimientos y el ímpetu del joven llegaban a sus pokemon. Perior sintió lo mismo. Ash se dio cuenta de esto y decidió usarlo a su favor - ¡Hidropulso! - este ataque dio de lleno en el pokemon pájaro, quien empezó a confundirse, debido al efecto del Hidropulso - ¡Finaliza con Concha Afilada! – Oshawott fue a una gran velocidad e impacto de lleno su caparaconcha con el ave, dejándola K.O - ¡Ahora! – y dicho esto, lanzó su pokebola, para, después de unos momentos, lograr obtener a Pidove – Bienvenida al equipo – le dijo a la pokemon dentro de la pokebola. Sabía que era hembra, debido a que se fijó en su Pokedex que esta era de ese género. Tanto Pikachu, Rosa, Perior y Rufflet estaban sorprendidos por lo que Ash acababa de hacer con un pokemon principiante – Ahora es tu turno, Rosa – le dijo Ash. Ella asintió. Ahora sabía lo mínimo para poder pelear. Eso se lo agradecía desde su corazón – pero antes que vayas – con estas palabras, Ash sacó unos 5 pokebolas más y se las entregó - Para tu equipo pokemon – finalizó de manera amable. La chica asintió con una leve sonrisa.

Después de unos cuantos minutos, Rufflet se puso en posición y se lanzó con un ataque de picotazo, el cual impactó de lleno en Perior.

\- ¡Perior, cuidado!.. – chilló de manera afligida - ¿Qué hago? – se dijo a sí misma.

\- Rosa, algo que me enseñó la vida fue a nunca rendirme. Siempre seguir hasta el final – hizo una pausa mientras la chica de mirada azul zafiro escuchaba atentamente– También, para una pelea, debes de hacerte una con tus pokemon. Cálmate y recuerda que no estás sola – esto la sorprendió más – ¡No lo vez! – allí pudo ver la seriedad de Ash - ¡Perior estaba esperando una orden para atacar! ¡Debes de mostrar determinación! – ella se fijó en su pokemon, quien estaba mirándole, con una mirada de confianza absoluta. Rosa sacó una pequeña sonrisa, al recordar lo que su tía le dijo en el video y también por recordar algunos ataques que le habían dicho sobre su pokemon.

\- ¡Muy bien, Perior! ¡Llueve hojas! – y dicho esto, Perior le lanzó una potente ráfaga de hojas filosas hacia Rufflet, dándole de lleno. Este cayó al suelo, pero se levantó de inmediato, dando potentes gritos, como quien arengándose a sí mismo. - ¡Sí que eres fuerte! – y dicho esto, Rufflet empezó a volar hacia las alturas, para luego dar una potente caída libre con ataque rápido. Quería atacar en base a fuerza, debido al apoyo de la gravedad – Espera hasta cierto momento, Perior. Debes quedarte quieto hasta que te lo diga – le ordenó. El pokemon de hierba aceptó. Ash miró atento lo que iba a hacer ella. Cabe decir que estaba sorprendido por lo que iba a hacer. Hubo un pequeño momento en que ambos estaban demasiado cerca. La tensión se podía sentir - ¡Ahora, Perior! ¡Usa Latigocepa y ponte en la espalda de Rufflet! - el pokemon hierba se posicionó encima del aéreo y este, en un intento de zafarse, se movía desesperadamente. No lo pudo lograr a tiempo - ¡Llueve hojas! – y dicho esto, lo atacó con todo, debilitándolo al instante. Rosa lanzó su pokebola y, después de unos momentos, también lo atrapó - ¡Atrapé mi primer pokemon! – y, con toda una gran emoción, saltó feliz, como no lo hacía hace un breve tiempo. Perior también saltó, feliz por su entrenadora. Ahora estaba más convencido. Si viajarían, se encargaría de que Rosa encontrara la felicidad.

\- Felicidades – le habló Ash, mientras le palmeteaba, de manera suave, en el hombro derecho.

\- Gracias, sin tus consejos no lo hubiese logrado – Rosa le sonrió.

\- Bueno, lo mejor será ir al centro pokemon más cercano, aunque llegaremos de noche… – le habló un poco apenado – De allí ya se verá que se hace…

\- Ehhh…. Disculpa – ella llamó la atención del joven - ¿Puedo viajar contigo? – le preguntó mientras miraba al suelo un poco apenada.

\- Creo que te lo dije ¿No? – esto la sorprendió – Te voy a brindar mi apoyo incondicional… Claro que viajaremos juntos – y dicho esto. Ella se puso feliz y, una vez listos, se fueron al centro pokemon más cercano.

**En la noche. Pueblo Accumula **

Serena se encontraba descansando, después de una sesión de cocina con su madre, ya que, quería participar en los concursos de comida pokemon en distintas ciudades de toda la región. Justo en eso, estaba viendo la televisión, donde uno de los mayores cocineros, tanto en restaurantes, como postres para pokemon, estaba dando una clase maestra de cómo hacer las más deliciosas comidas. Para la sorpresa de varios, el que enseñaba tenía la misma edad que Serena. También podría decirse que la chica era una de sus tantas admiradoras y estaba decidida a que fuese su novio, debido a que el chico era de pueblo Accumula y él, al menos, sabía de su existencia. Tenía la ventaja. Justo en eso, llega su pokemon inicial de Kalos, la cual evolucionó recientemente: Braixen.

\- ¿Quieres algunos de mis pokepuffs? – le preguntó con una sonrisa. La pokemon de fuego asintió feliz. Serena le dio y Braixen se comía feliz de la vida.

\- Serena – su madre la llamaba – debes de descansar. Ese chico llegará temprano y tendrás tu oportunidad – le dijo con picardía. Su madre sabía que ella estaba enamorada de ese genio chef, el cual, para su buena suerte, vivía a unas pocas cuadras de su casa.

\- ¡Ya mama! – le respondió alegre, con la esperanza de que le dé una respuesta afirmativa

Mañana sería un nuevo día para Serena, sin saber que cierto chico, que ella había olvidado, se acercaba a su posición.

**En esos mismos momentos: Centro pokemon entre pueblo Accumula y Pueblo Arcilla**

Ash y Rosa habían llegado sanos y salvos hacia el centro pokemon. Ya era de noche y la enfermera Joy les sugirió el quedarse durante la noche, para la estancia. Lamentablemente, solo había un cuarto con una cama. Definitivamente, ambos tendrían que compartir el cuarto. Esta proposición había sonrojado a la chica, mientras que Pikachu estaba muriéndose de la risa, debido a la situación en que estaba su entrenador.

_**\- ¿Y ahora qué te pasa? **_– le preguntó Oshawott en su idioma de manera aburrida. Perior solo miraba con un poco de desdén. Los pokemon estaban junto a Ash y Rosa, esperando a que Rufflet y Pidove salieran del tratamiento pokemon que les daba la enfermera.

_**\- Ya me imagino las caras que pondrán las chicas cuando la vean**_ – le respondió con risillas. Además, en su mente, rezaba a Arceus para que su entrenador se fijara, por fin, en una chica.

_**\- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? **_– fue el turno de hablar de Perior.

_**\- Pues lo que pasa es….**_ – y así, Pikachu les empezó a contar, de manera resumida, los viajes por las regiones que habían ido él y Ash.

Rosa estaba callada. Quería empezar la conversación con su nuevo amigo, mientras esperaban a sus pokemon. Justo en eso, Ash se levanta y va a hacer una videollamada a la profesora Juniper.

\- Hola profesora Juniper ¿Cómo va? – le preguntó.

\- Hola, Ash. Aquí buscando a un Oshawott perdido – le respondió un poco afligida.

\- ¿No se referirá a ese? – le preguntó mientras señalaba a Oshawott, quien conversaba con varios pokemon. La profesora se emocionó al verlo – al parecer, este pequeño quería seguirme – le respondió mientras sonreía de manera nerviosa.

\- Bueno, por eso no hay problema. Es más, te mando su pokebola – y dicho esto, por la recepción, recogió su pokebola - ¿Algo más que desees?

\- Quisiera que me envié dos cosas, si es que las tiene: un Pokedex y un videomisor – le pidió.

\- ¿Para qué, se podría saber? – escuchó una voz conocida para el joven: se trataba de su madre.

\- Hola, mama. Lo que pasa es que… - y dicho esto, les contó la situación que vivió su nueva amiga, claro, sin que la mencionada escuchara nada.

\- Ya veo – fue entonces que, el profesor Oak, quien estaba en la conversación recientemente, contestó.

\- Te lo enviaremos ahora mismo – y dicho esto, la señora Delia le envió un videomisor nuevo y la profesora Juniper, una Pokedex. Ash los recogió.

\- Por si algo llega a suceder, te envió estos brazaletes. Pueden llevar pequeñas piedras – le dijo el profesor Oak - te envió una para ti y otras varias más, debido a que presiento algo y esto te será de gran utilidad – y dicho esto, también lo envió – Quiero decirte que trataré de establecer una conexión directa desde Kanto hasta Unova para que cambies de pokemon cuando lo necesites – esto último, Ash lo agradeció bastante. Lo necesitaría para la Liga Pokemon.

\- Muchas gracias, profesor. Bueno, nos vemos – se despidió.

\- Nos vemos, Ash. Y recuerda esforzarte mucho. Además, ya es hora de que tengas alguna novia, picaron – se despidió su madre con una sonrisa cómplice. Ash no entendió el porqué de esto. Después de cortar la llamada, se acercó con lo que le habían entregado – Oye Rosa, toma – le dijo mientras le entregaba el videomisor nuevo, uno de los brazaletes y una Pokedex.

\- Pero todo esto es mucho – le dijo con un poco de incomodidad, pensando no ser una carga para el joven – Siento que soy una carga para ti… - susurró.

\- No te preocupes y no quiero que pienses que eres una carga para mí – le habló serio, pero con un toque de molestia, mientras Rosa le observaba atentamente, un poco triste por haberlo hecho enojar, pero luego se sorprendió cuando le empezó a frotar su cabello suavemente con una sonrisa afable - Somos amigos después de todo. Necesitas apoyo y yo te lo brindaré – hizo una pausa – Además, tu videomisor se estropeó y no tienes bicicleta, después de que terminara calcinada por el ataque del equipo Rocket – finalizó. Ella aceptó de buena gana. Justo en eso, sale la enfermera Joy, con una camilla, donde estaban Rufflet y Pidove. Ambos estaban recuperados totalmente. Pidove fue con Ash y Rufflet fue con Rosa.

\- Muy bien, tú te llamarás Ary – le dijo a su Rufflet, Rosa, con una sonrisa. Rufflet sonrió por su nuevo nombre.

\- Bueno ¿Nos vamos a descansar? – preguntó el joven, mientras acariciaba a su Pidove. Ella se puso roja – No te preocupes, yo pondré una bolsa de dormir en el cuarto y tu dormirás en la cama.

\- ¿Pero no sería justo? – respondió.

\- No te preocupes, estaré bien. Además, una dama siempre debe descansar correctamente. Yo ya estoy acostumbrado a dormir en el suelo – y dicho esto, ambos fueron al cuarto a descansar, no sin antes guardar a sus pokemon en sus pokebolas, a excepción de Perior y de Pikachu.

Después de unos momentos, los cuatro estaban descansando. En el caso de Ash, junto a Pikachu. Ambos se quedaron secos, mientras que Rosa, con Perior, recién dormido, miraba de manera tierna como el joven descansaba, para luego acariciarle la mejilla con su dedo índice, esbozar una sonrisa e irse a dormir.

* * *

**Ending 01 (La parte en negrita es la canción. La parte en cursiva, la escenificación del Ending)**

_(Mientras va tocando el intro, vemos a una Riolu variocolor y a un Zorua, mirándose frente a frente, dispuestos a todo por ganar, en el interior de un templo budista. De fondo, se observa a dos seres mitológicos peleando entre sí) _

**No importa cuántas veces pueda caer**

_(Inicia la pelea. Vemos a Zorua dándole ataques siniestros a Riolu, quien se levanta después de cada golpe, en pos de lucha)_

**Me levantaré porque jamás he pensado en rendirme**

_(Riolu se pone en posición y ambos pokemon empiezan una batalla sin cuartel)_

…..

**Aunque más de una vez he deseado decirle adiós a esta realidad y así vivir como ayer lo hacía**

_(Un flash back donde se muestra la amistad de ambos pokemon)_

…

**Más ya no puedo volver, sé que tengo que avanzar, con las fuerzas que hay en mi ser, recupero mi cordura**

_(Riolu empuja a Zorua hacia una puerta de vidrio. Ambos caen y se levantan. Miran hacia otro lado. Una gran cantidad de pokemon enemigos de dos equipos malignos irrumpe en el templo e iba contra ellos)_

**Lo importante para mí, siempre lo defenderé**

**Siempre será así, nada va a poder detenerme **

…..

**No importa lo que se avecine en la oscuridad, no importa lo fuerte que sea la tormenta hoy**

_(Los enemigos atacaban a quemarropa con distintas clases de poderes, pero ambos logran contraatacar. Riolu destroza una buena parte del enemigo. Zorua hace lo propio y ambos se ponen espalda a espalda y siguen destruyendo enemigos, pero estos eran incalculables)_

**No podrá empañar la fuerza de mi corazón**

_(Justo en eso, observan que Infernape llega a la ayuda, junto a una Braixen. Ambos, cayendo de manera acrobática, empiezan a causar destrozos en el enemigo, repartiendo Ultrapuños y Lanzallamas a diestra y siniestra, sin siquiera ser tocados por los pokemon enemigos. También llegan Pikachu, Oshawott, Pansage y un Snivy, quienes empiezan a atacar con todo)_

**Si en este mismo instante, luchamos juntos nada nos detendrá**

_(En eso, una Vaporeon destruye el suelo con una poderosa Acua Cola, mandando a volar a varios pokemon enemigos, mientras esta pokemon miraba atentamente al Zorua)_

**Y aunque el mundo siga girando siempre**

_(En eso, Riolu prepara un Puño Incremento y Zorua prepara Tajo Umbrío. Hacen un ataque coordinado. Ambos ataques impactan de lleno contra un pokemon legendario)_

**Si juntos avanzamos, nunca nada nos podrá detener….**

_(Al final, vemos a Riolu y Zorua, en un lugar luminoso, mirándose frente a frente, de manera retadora, mientras sus entrenadores se acercaban, con la misma mirada)_

* * *

_Continuará _

**Notas del autor:**

_**\- Acabando el primer capítulo de la serie. A mi parecer, fue interesante – susurré, mientras esperaba que alguien llegase, pero nada – Bueno, me tocará hacer la despedida – me dije mientras miraba las cámaras - ¡Como están mis lectores y lectoras! Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo 01, de todo corazón. Coloque el Ending 32 de Naruto Shippuden, Spinning World, ya que esta refleja el conflicto entrante que habrá en toda Unova, además que muestra el apoyo que habrá en el futuro. Tengan en cuenta que el Ending está con representaciones y estos cambiarán de acuerdo a como va avanzando la trama argumenta. Decidí hacerlo un poco más maduro y atento al azabache. Era necesario, para ser un joven de 16 años, aunque claro, siempre emocionado y apasionado por las batallas pokemon, pero con el toque de que siempre apoyará a los que más lo necesiten. Y algunos dirán: "Ese Ending es demasiado Spoilero" por la venida de Infernape. El pokemon de Sinnoh es uno de mis top favoritos y uno de los más poderosos, por eso, lo coloqué – justo en eso, llega una castaña de Kalos, junto a su pokemon de fuego – Hola, Serena – salude - ¿Lista para tu debut oficial en el siguiente capítulo?...**_

_**\- ¡Si…! ¡Y la verdad que estoy emocionada! – me respondió contenta.**_

_**\- No sabes lo que te espera en el siguiente episodio – susurré bajito, como para que no me escuchara.**_

_**\- ¿Decías algo? – preguntó curiosa. Negué fervientemente.**_

_**\- Bueno, ahora nos toca dar los primeros agradecimientos del fanfic- justo en eso, entra, repentinamente, un personaje de otro anime de uno de mis fanfics. **_

_**\- ¡Si, si! ¡Nuevos agradecimientos, ´tebbayo! – chilló cierto rubio. **_

_**\- ¡Lárgate de acá! – lo boté a patadas del Backstage. Luego, yo y Serena vemos al rubiales, hecho ovillo afuera, siendo consolado por su esposa ojiperla. Una gota en la cien se nos escurre.**_

_**\- Digamos que acá no pasó nada – susurré – Como seguía, debo agradecerles, mis queridos lectores, por los favoritos, seguidores y reviews.**_

_**\- En los favoritos, agradezco a **__**nico2883**__**, **__**eden de orion**__**, ZeruXT, Rokudosatoshi, CCSakuraforever, Zafira A. V, Ricky Ketchum, , benjixx1 y baraka108 – hice una pausa – en los seguidores a **__**gokuss98**__**, **__**eden de orion**__**, ZeruXT, **__**The knight of the Hope**__**, **__**Rokudosatoshi**__**, **__**Zafira A. V**__**, Anacoreta, japisis, Ricky Ketchum, pdsntk, y benjixx1….**_

_**\- Ahora, pasemos a los reviews – habló Serena – En primer lugar tenemos a Yanmi15. Bueno, gracias por tu review. Según me dice el autor, este fanfic fue concebido mucho antes de que publicaras el tuyo, bajo el mismo título, ya que, al parecer, va a haber dos sagas bajo títulos similares, solo que, en vez de amor, la siguiente será – justo en eso, le digo que no hable de más – Tiene razón, sería como darles spoilers . Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo. Nos vemos en el siguiente. **_

_**\- El segundo review sería… - dije amenamente – . Gracias por tu review. No sé cómo me leíste la mente ¿Brujería alguna o invocaste a Giratina para ver el futuro? – pregunté. En eso, Serena aparece con un machete, lista para atacarme…**_

_**\- Dime que lo del harem es mentira - susurró con voz macabra, mientras su Braixen empezaba a crear lanzallamas. Empecé a temblar de miedo….**_

_**\- ¿Harem?... dije tengo hambre... si… eso – esperando que funcione. Al parecer, si – Como seguía, no creo que sea el primer fanfic de Ash y Rosa, he leído algunos, aunque indirectamente implicados y si, habrá mucho amor de por medio alrededor de todo el fanfic, y no solo de ellos, sino de varios más. Espero que disfrutes del capítulo. Nos vemos en el siguiente.**_

_**\- La siguiente es CCSakuraforever – dijo Serena – Gracias por el review y, según dice el autor, créele cuando dice que el fanfic será muy interesante, con partes del manga, pero sin que Ash sea tan "infantil" que digamos, aunque creo que este capítulo lo demostró. Nos vemos en el siguiente.**_

_**\- La siguiente es Zafira A.V – hablé - Gracias por hacer eso y sigue esperando a Sasha. Ella aparecerá dentro de muchos capítulos más, pero será un personaje importante en mi fanfic y en su secuela, si es que este tiene éxito. Los remanentes de N aparecerán en el siguiente capítulo. No coloqué los Ending que me recomendaste, ya que la letra no se adapta lo que quiero transmitir en esta primera parte de la saga. Tal vez sea en la siguiente parte. Gracias por los buenos deseos desde Argentina. Nos vemos en el siguiente – Justo en eso, un Rayquaza shiny surca los cielos…**_

_**\- El siguiente es pdsntk – comentó Serena – Gracias por tu review. Gracias por seguir la historia y créeme, no te arrepentirás. Nos vemos en el siguiente. **_

_**\- El siguiente es Kevin – proseguí – Gracias por tu review y por decir que es una buena introducción. Aquí está el capítulo 01 y creo que si habrá otro – iba a hablar, pero la mirada seria de Serena como quien diciendo "Sigues diciendo eso y te castro" me mantuvo en silencio – No dije nada. Gracias por sugerirme el Ending. Lo consideraré para la tercera parte de esta saga. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**_

_**\- Por último, tenemos a Arturojeff – continuó Serena – Gracias por tu review y si, el Opening es de la temporada 6, ya que se adapta a la trama que presentaré. Lograrás entender varias cosas al transcurrir los capítulos y aquí tienes el capítulo 01. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. **_

_**\- Recuerden que, en sus reviews, podrán preguntar al personaje que quieran, el cual solo debe pertenecer al capítulo correspondiente. El personaje con más votos o preguntas, aparecerá en esta sección – Justo en eso, la castaña se me acerca – Ahora, el siguiente capítulo será…**_

_**\- ¡Capítulo 02: Llegando a pueblo Accumula: Corazón Roto! – anunciamos los dos.**_

_**\- Para todos los fans del AmourShipping, el siguiente capítulo será muy importante, créanme, y querrán matar a cierta persona. Quiero saber sus opiniones sobre ello tanto en este capítulo como en el siguiente a estrenarse dentro de dos semanas o tres semanas más, máximo – vemos a Serena tirando confeti al aire, feliz de la vida.**_

_**\- Esperamos sus reviews, favoritos y seguidores – les dijo Serena, con voz melodiosa, a todos los lectores.**_

_**\- ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!... –nos despedimos, pero antes.**_

_**\- PD: Lean mi otro fanfic de Pokemon, entrenamiento de Cuerpo y Alma… esta interesante y ya actualicé – me despido de todos - ¡Éxitos en todo!... **_


	3. Capitulo 02: Pueblo Acummula

**Disclaimer. Pokemon no me pertenece a mí, sino a Satoshi Tajiri.**

**Lean todo, por favor. Ahora hago mucho énfasis en que ustedes, mis queridos lectores y lectoras, deben de leer todo y darme su opinión, sea cual sea. Este será, en el fanfic, un momento trascendental, a mi opinión, para el AmourShipping…. Aunque al final, será, en mi opinión, del agrado del público en general…=)**

**Leer notas del autor al final, por favor.**

**Espero sus reviews…=)**

**Leyenda:**

\- Conversación entre personas –

_\- Pensamientos de las personas o comentarios de la Pokedex – _

**_\- Conversación de los pokemon u otros seres – _**

\- "**_Pensamientos de los pokemon u otros seres" –_**

* * *

**Dilemas de Amor: Campeón**

**Capítulo 02: Llegando a pueblo Accumula: Corazón Roto **

Un nuevo día había llegado a la región Unova. Rosa estaba durmiendo plácidamente en la cama ofrecida por la enfermera Joy en el Centro Pokemon, mientras que Ash estaba entrenando a Pikachu, Oshawott y a Pidove desde las 5:00 am. Había adquirido la costumbre de despertarse temprano a ejercitarse, ya que encontraba necesario hacer ejercicios físicos para mantener la forma, y ayudar a sus pokemon en diversas estrategias contra todo tipo. Según sabía, el desayuno se servía a las 8:00 am. Por ello, entrenó por dos horas con sus pokemon, además de enseñarle a Oshawott una nueva técnica que había leído en un libro de bolsillo. Llegada las 7:00 am, se colocó unos lentes de lectura, se puso en el colchón inflable que usó para dormir y se apoyó en la pared, mientras leía un pequeño libro: "Tus zonas erróneas" de Wayne Dyer. Oshawott y Pidove también querían leer un libro, así que Ash sacó el libro que mostraba la técnica que Oshawott aprendió, para que este grabara bien los movimientos. Decidió leer hasta que Rosa despertara. Pasaron unos 40 minutos y la joven despertó somnolienta.

\- Buenos días – saludó afable la chica con el pelo suelto.

\- Buenos días, Rosa – respondió el azabache, mientras la observaba con el pelo suelto y desordenado, su pijama ceñida al cuerpo que dejaba ver sus prominentes senos, además de los labios de tonalidad durazno entreabiertos de manera cándida y dulce- Sabes, te ves muy hermosa así – le habló de manera sincera y sin perversiones. La joven se sonrojó al extremo por un simple halago. Iba a hablar, pero Ash cerró su libro y se retiraba de allí – te daré espacio para que te arregles y te cambies – y dicho esto, se retiró junto a sus pokemon al comedor del Centro Pokemon. La originaria de Unova estaba con el corazón a mil por hora, para luego esbozar una dulce sonrisa con un marcado sonrojo.

* * *

**Opening 01**

El mundo quiero ver, de Pueblo Paleta soy

Como no sé perder

Lo mejor de mi yo doy

…..

Mucho que aprender

Batallas que ganar

Siempre al frente iré

Sin miedo a lo que irá a pasar

….

Abran paso al camino voy

De nuevo empezando hoy estoy

….

Yo quiero ser tu héroe

Es mi decisión

En camino voy

Yo quiero ser tu héroe

Esta es la ocasión

Y el futuro nos dirá

Ser héroe en mi interior resurgirá

Yo quiero ser tu héroe

Pokemon

…..

"_Blanco y Negro"_

* * *

Después de que la chica se ordenara, ella y el azabache desayunaron, mientras conversaban sobre temas variados, cortesía del centro pokemon de esa zona, aunque claro, la joven se sonrojaba por momentos. Ambos dieron de comer a sus pokemon y, con nuevas energías, se fueron rumbo a pueblo Accumula. Ya en el camino, empezaron a hablar un poco más sobre su pasado.

\- ¡Yo creía que eras un entrenador novato, Ash! Participaste en la Liga Añil – le dijo con toque de sorpresa la chica. El azabache solo se rascó la cabeza, ya que si ella se enteraba que él participó en las ligas de Johto, Hoenn y Sinnoh, seguro que no se la creía.

\- Bueno, sé que me falta mucho por aprender, pero siento que esta vez, lograré mi objetivo – le respondió animado - ¿No es verdad, amigo? – le preguntó a Pikachu. Este asintió con su peculiar sonido. Sin embargo, algo llamó su atención. Se trataba de un Tepig.

\- ¡Mira, un Tepig! ¡Y encima, variocolor!– habló un poco emocionada la chica.

\- A ver – le respondió. Dicho esto, sacó su pokedex.

_\- Tepig, el pokemon cerdo fuego. Siempre bota fuego por su hocico, con el cual tuesta bayas, pero cuando está enfermo, bota humo – _finalizó el aparato.

\- ¡Quisiera atraparlo! – le dijo con un poco de alegría. Ash asintió.

\- Adelante, pero recuerda la charla que te di en el desayuno para que atraparas pokemon – le dijo en tono de consejo. Ella asintió feliz.

\- ¡Ary, sal a combate! – y dicho esto, Rosa sacó a su pokemon volador recién capturado - ¡Ataque Ala! – y dicho esto, el Rufflet de Rosa atacó con todo su potencial. La Tepig (era hembra) atacó con un ataque de Ascuas para responder. Ambos ataques chocaron, dejando una nube de polvo - ¡Acércate con embestida! – y dicho esto, la pokemon pájaro le embistió con todo. La Tepig utilizó Ascuas, mientras se acercaba de manera amenazadora a Ary - ¡Esquívalo! - Ary obedeció las ordenes de su entrenadora – Acábala con caída libre – con ese propósito, Ary se lanzó desde las alturas e impactó de lleno, dejando a la pokemon de fuego semiinconsciente - ¡Ahora! – Rosa lanzó su pokebola, logrando atrapar la Tepig - ¡Eso es, Tepig atrapada! – saltó de alegría, junto a Ary y a Perior. Ash aplaudía nada más.

\- Muy buen combate, para empezar – le felicitó. Ella sonrió frente al cumplido – Ahora tenemos que ir hacia el pueblo Accumula para curar a tu Tepig – hizo una pausa - ¿Cómo le llamarás? – preguntó. Por el poco tiempo que estaba con ella, sabía, al menos, que sus pokemon tenían mote.

\- Mmmm – pensaba la chica mientras se llevaba un dedo a la boca - ¡Ya sé! ¡Se llamará Audrey!

\- Buen nombre ¡Ahora a pueblo Accumula! – y dicho esto, Ash empezó a correr, dejando a la chica atrás, con sus pokemon.

\- ¡Oye, Ash! ¡Espérame! – chilló, para luego empezar a seguirle, mientras sonreía feliz de la vida.

**En esos mismos momentos: Pueblo Accumula**

Serena iba caminando tranquilamente por el pueblo, mientras iba con su Braixen por algunos recados. Los pobladores del lugar ya sabían que ese pokemon era la evolución intermedia de Fennekin, un pokemon de la región Kalos. Una vez realizada las compras, observó que un número considerable de chicas asediaba a un joven chef. Ella se escondió sonrojada, mientras que Braixen observaba esto de su entrenadora con un poco de impaciencia, mientras le decía en su idioma que diera el paso de declararse.

\- No es fácil, Braixen – le dijo a su pokemon, como quien adivinando lo que le dijo. La pokemon de fuego solo suspiró cansada. Serena le ordenó que fuera a casa con el recado, cosa que la pokemon aceptó.

\- Una vez que estaba sola, esperó hasta que el joven estuviese solo. Una vez que pasó esto. Ella se acercó, con la mirada gacha y un notable sonrojo.

\- Disculpa, Matt – Así se llamaba el notable chef prodigio, quien tenía el cabello castaño rojizo, ojos negros y piel bronceada. Ganaba a Serena por unos cuantos centímetros más de altura - ¿Podríamos hablar? – le preguntó, mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

\- De que tenemos que hablar, Serena – le dijo en tono serio. Al parecer, podía adivinar lo que pasaría debido al nerviosismo de la chica.

\- Es que…. – estaba a unos pasos de decirlo, pero la pena le ganaba - Que…. – fue allí que venció la pena. Era todo o nada - ¡Tú me gustas! ¿podrías salir conmigo? – le pidió, mientras se sonrojaba aún más, a tal punto de competir con un semáforo. El joven se sorprendió por esto, pero luego adquirió una mirada de completa frialdad.

\- Serena – ella se fijó en él, pero la sorpresa fue tal que incluso perdió la pena que sentía y por otro lado, la mirada que le dedicaba Matt no le provocaba amor, sino un inmenso terror - ¿Sabes? Estás en el lugar y en el momento equivocado – hizo una pausa – En vez de estar perdiendo el tiempo en tonterías, deberías de estar cocinando más para mejorar tus mediocres postres – la castaña desvió la mirada con las crueles palabras del chef - ¡Mírame cuando te hablo! ¡Por eso eres, una mediocre, tímida y débil! ¡Tú eres tan estúpida como las otras idiotas que me siguen como moscas a la miel! – Matt aumentó la fuerza de su voz, mientras que varias personas escuchaban atentamente esto, incrédulos - ¡Por qué es lo que tú y las demás son, moscas! ¡Moscas ante un verdadero prodigio como yo! ¡En especial tú, que eres una de las menos talentosas! – Los ojos azules de la castaña se cristalizaron, conteniendo las lágrimas- ¿Pensabas que siendo así de inepta te haría caso? – le preguntó con sorna - ¡Soy superior en batallas y en comidas frente a todos los imbéciles de la región y del mundo! ¡Necesito a mi lado a la mejor en todo sentido, no basura como tú o las otras idiotas que siempre me siguen, pensando tontamente que les haré caso! ¡Por eso están juntas! ¡Porque son basura de un mismo contenedor!- …

Serena no lo pudo soportar más. El chico que le gustaba le había humillado de la manera más cruel e inhumana posible. Pensaba que, como no tenía alguien con quien compartir sus cosas, al menos se fijaría en ella, debido a que su padre no paraba mucho con ella y no podían compartir cosas, pero Matt la despertó y la devolvió a la cruda realidad, donde el mundo, y los hombres en general, es cruel y despiadado. Ahora sabían que, por más que ella se esforzara en alcanzarlo, nunca se fijaría en ella. Él mismo lo dijo: ella era solo basura. Sin darse cuenta, empezó a correr por las calles del pueblo, perdiéndose a la vista del "prodigioso" chef, quien solo sonreía por lo que hizo, satisfecho, para retomar su camino hacia Ciudad Castelia. Pero lo que no sabía era que la mayoría de sus fangirls en el pueblo, por no decir todas, escucharon las crueles palabras de Matt. Tras estas palabras, la visión que tenían sobre él, venido del cielo, se vino abajo. Nadie tenía derecho a ser cruel con Serena, que siempre era atenta y amable con todas las personas del pueblo desde que se mudó de Kalos hacia Unova.

**Justo en ese mismo momento: Entrada al pueblo Accumula**

Ash y Rosa habían llegado sanos y salvos, mientras que la chica respiraba agitadamente, debido a la prisa que tuvo el azabache.

\- ¡Cualquiera espera, no! – chilló de manera cómica, mientras que Perior respiraba de la misma manera que su entrenadora.

\- Pero llegamos al pueblo, eso es lo que cuenta – le respondió de manera amena, mientras reía en voz alta. Ella hacía un puchero.

\- ¡Oye, sorprendente! – habló la chica al ver una hermosa torre, que servía de mirador hacia el mar.

\- Tienes razón – susurró. Pikachu miraba sorprendido, al igual que Perior. Justo en eso, vio a un señor – disculpe ¿la torre es reciente, verdad? – le preguntó al ver lo reciente que era.

\- Si, recién lleva unos 6 meses. Es una de nuestras atracciones para las parejas de enamorados – le respondió - ¿Ustedes son novios? – le preguntó con toque de picardía. Rosa se sonrojó de golpe.

\- No, solo somos amigos – le respondió Ash con calma.

\- Ahhh ya veo – respondió el anciano – pero si gustan pueden ir, aunque la entrada es un poco cara, aunque siempre hay un sorteo de entradas cada fin de mes – hizo una pausa - No se arrepentirán después – y dicho esto, se fue. Rosa lo tomó como si iba a pasar, por lo que se puso roja como un tomate.

\- Bueno, lo mejor será ir al centro pokemon. Recuerda que tenemos que curar a Audrey –le sugirió el de pueblo Paleta con calma. Ella salió de su ensimismo y aceptó.

Estaban caminando de lo más tranquilo, hasta que llegaron al centro pokemon. Cuando llegaron, le dieron la pokebola de Audrey a la enfermera Joy y esta, gustosamente, les dijo que esperaran mientras curaban a la pokemon de fuego.

\- Rosa, saldré un momento. Quiero despejarme un poco – le dijo Ash.

\- Bueno – susurró triste - ¿Dónde nos vemos?

\- Te parece en los alrededores de la torre dentro de una hora – le sugirió.

\- Ok. Allí nos vemos. Ten cuidado – y dicho esto, Ash, con Pikachu, se fueron.

Ambos estaban caminando de lo más tranquilo, mientras observaban los alrededores del pueblo. Después de unos 30 minutos caminando, pudo darse cuenta de había un club de batallas pokemon. Entró un momento y conoció al líder, pero decidió enfrentarse a él más tarde, junto con Rosa. Siguió caminando, hasta que llegó a un restaurant café.

\- Un sándwich para mí y comida para mi Pikachu – le pidió amablemente a la camarera.

\- Ohhh, un Pikachu. No vemos a uno desde hace mucho tiempo – le habló sorprendida y feliz – Tu orden estará dentro de unos minutos. Mientras tanto, puedes ir caminando dentro del restaurant y ver si tienes a alguien conocido. Nos conocen como el café de reuniones inesperadas… guapo – le habló la chica muy coqueta mientras le giñaba con su ojo derecho para luego irse. Ash le hizo caso, pero con un notorio sonrojo. Pikachu se moría de la risa.

\- Pikachu, espérame acá – el pokemon asintió. El azabache empezó a caminar por el restaurant, ya que este era espacioso y tenía habitaciones dedicadas exclusivamente para reuniones de amigos, familiares o personales. Sin embargo, algo llamó su atención en una de las habitaciones: Sollozos - _¿Qué pasará? - _pensó, mientras abría la manija. Para su suerte, estaba sin llave.

Su sorpresa fue al ver a una chica castaña sentada en el mueble, con los pies apoyados en este, casi de su altura, llorar desconsoladamente, mientras se aferraba a sus piernas. Era como si hubiese perdido a alguien o si le hubiesen hecho un daño irreparable. Simplemente verla llorar, era insoportable.

\- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó el azabache de manera clara y concisa. La chica alzó su mirada, para verlo - ¿Qué es lo que le ocurre? – nuevamente preguntó. Serena, quien estaba sentada en un sofá marrón, al verlo, solamente botó lágrimas, mientras trataba de sonreír, pero la tristeza y el dolor impedían esto.

\- Ehhh… - la chica lo miraba. Era un completo desconocido, pero ella tenía el presentimiento de que este chico era alguien de confianza – Yo…yo… - tartamudeaba mientras más lágrimas salían, pero acompañada de una sonrisa melancólica y fingida – Tengo el corazón roto – respondió, para luego contenerse las lágrimas y secárselas, en un burdo intento de parecer mejorar – Lo siento mucho, no tengo porque estar diciendo todo esto a un completo desconocido. Es problemático mostrar mi dolor a alguien que no me podría comprender – finalizó mientras aumentaban sus lágrimas y sus intentos de no llorar. Ash se acercó a paso firme, se sentó al costado de Serena y le acarició la cabeza de manera amable. Ella se sorprendió por el tacto.

\- Aunque no sea de aquí o alguien cercano, puedes llorar cuanto te duela – le respondió. Ella paro de llorar – No hay regla que diga que no puedes demostrar tus sentimientos, solo porque soy un desconocido. Con más razón, sino puedes encontrar a nadie en que valerte, puedes al menos desfogar tu dolor – finalizó con una sonrisa.

\- Tú… - susurró la castaña, para luego hacer que sus ojos se cristalizaran y empezar a llorar de manera descontrolada, mientras se aferraba a su hombro. Lloraba a viva voz, mientras su mano derecha apretaba de manera fuerte la casaca del joven, mientras este la consolaba acariciándole la cabeza de manera amable y gentil – _El hombre que amo me dijo que solo soy basura. No puedo compartir mis sentimientos hacia él… tengo que desecharlos y enterrarlos hasta olvidarlos completamente… En cambio, una persona desconocida me brindó su apoyo… nunca olvidaré esto… el mundo no es cruel…solo hay que encontrar la persona correcta… - _pensaba mientras lloraba. Luego de unos quince minutos, Serena paró de llorar.

\- ¿Ya te encuentras mejor? – preguntó Ash. Ella asintió con una sonrisa.

\- Estoy bien. Muchas gracias por haberme escuchado – respondió – Eres muy amable – le alagó.

\- Por lo general, mis amigas me dicen que soy un maldito degenerado que no tiene paciencia para nada – dijo de manera apenada, mientras recordaba sus viajes por la región Hoenn con cierta chica castaña de ojos azules, quien en estos momentos, súbitamente, un aura deprimente la rodeaba de manera intempestiva ante la mirada atónita de sus padres y hermano – Ahora que estas calmada ¿Podrás ir a tu casa?

\- Sí, pero antes quisiera invitarte a cenar ¿te parece? – le preguntó calmada – Como agradecimiento.

\- No hay nada que agradecer – le decía mientras movía sus manos de manera negativa.

\- Insisto, por favor… - suplicó.

_\- Sí que tiene modales- _pensó - Bueno, pero podría ir con una amiga. Ambos estamos de viaje – le pidió. Serena aceptó.

\- ¿Dónde está ella ahora? – le preguntó.

\- Le dije que me esperara cerca de la torre del mirador ¿Vamos? – le dijo con ánimos.

\- Vamos…

Ambos fueron caminando tranquilamente, no sin antes comer el sándwich de manera apurada, mientras Pikachu devoraba la comida. Cabe decir que Serena empezó a reír por la forma en que comía. Se despidieron de la camarera, pagando por la comida, obviamente. Si bien es cierto que Serena estaba triste por lo que le había pasado, al menos desfogar su dolor le había servido de algo. Ese chico que se le hacía familiar le había ayudado a salir, en parte, de este. Ahora miraba al joven con otros ojos. Ya no era un simple extraño, sino algo más. Fue allí que le hizo una pregunta primordial, la pregunta que siempre se debe de hacer a una persona cuando se la conoce.

\- Disculpa ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – preguntó la castaña.

\- Ah, perdón. Soy Ash Ketchum, de pueblo Paleta en la región Kanto – se presentó con una sonrisa – Este es mi buen amigo, Pikachu – Serena se extrañó por el nombre. Ella sentía que lo había escuchado antes, vagamente. Ya después lo averiguaría.

\- Yo soy Serena. Yo y mi familia nos mudamos de la región Kalos hacia Unova hace poco tiempo – respondió.

\- ¡Así que hay otra región! – habló emocionado. Ella asintió – Tal vez, después de esta, vaya para allá – sentenció.

\- Yo traje a mis cuatro queridos pokemon de allá. Entre ellos está mi querida Braixen – le dijo.

\- ¿Braixen?...

\- Sí. Es la evolución intermedia del inicial de fuego de allá – le respondió.

\- Sorprendente… - susurró, para luego darse cuenta de que estaba ya en el lugar de reunión. Justo en eso, ve a Rosa, quien estaba de espaldas. Ella voltea y lo ve.

\- ¡Ash! – le saludaba mientras estiraba la mano derecha. Se acercó corriendo hacia el joven - ¡Te estaba esperando desde hace quince minutos! – le dijo con un poco de enojo.

\- Te dije que nos íbamos a encontrar dentro de una hora – le respondió. Ella no dijo nada – Además, llegue puntual…

\- Tienes razón – fue entonces que vio a la castaña - ¿Quién es ella? – preguntó curiosa, pero algo le daba mala espina.

\- Disculpa por no presentarme. Mi nombre es Serena. Un placer – se presentó la castaña procedente de Kalos.

_\- Vaya. Esta chica si es educada – _pensó Rosa – Mi nombre es Rosa. Yo y Ash empezamos a viajar recién hace un día ¿Eres de acá?

\- Soy de la región Kalos, pero me acabo de mudar hace unos meses hacia este pueblo, por razones familiares – le respondió con semblante un poco triste. Rosa se dio cuenta de esto, pero decidió no profundizar en el tema – Les parece si vamos a mi casa – sugirió. Los dos asintieron, pero algo los detuvo, más bien, Ash se detuvo.

\- ¿Qué es lo que sucede? – preguntó al ver que el líder del club de batalla estaba con las oficiales Jenny de la zona, buscando por todas partes - ¡Don George! ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó.

\- Ash, lo que pasa es que un pokemon intruso ha estado merodeando por la zona y entró al depósito de suministros alimentarios. Junto con mis chicos y la ayuda de la oficial estamos dándole búsqueda – hizo una pausa – es un pokemon oscuro y delgado – sentenció. Ash empezaba a buscar en su pokedex, hasta que dio con la pista.

\- ¿Tal vez sea este? – y dicho esto, todos miraron el aparato.

_\- Umbreon, el pokemon luz lunar y una de las formas evolucionadas de Eevee. Los anillos en el cuerpo de Umbreon brillan débilmente cuando se exponen a la luz de la luna, y gana misterioso poder – _finalizó la máquina

\- Los Umbreon no viven comúnmente en la región Unova, aunque podría ser una posibilidad – susurró serio.

\- ¿Podemos ayudar? – preguntaron Serena y Rosa al mismo tiempo. El señor vio la predisposición de las chicas.

\- De acuerdo – afirmó. Dicho esto, los tres, junto con Pikachu y Perior, empezaron a buscar por toda la ciudad, sin conseguir resultado alguno.

\- Chicas, tengo una idea – dijo el azabache. Ambas escucharon con atención – Necesito que saquen a todos sus pokemon – y dicho esto, Rosa sacó a Audrey y a Ary; mientras que Serena solo sacó a un Gogoat - ¿¡Qué es ese pokemon!? – preguntó asombrado. Rosa y los demás pokemon estaban asombrados por igual.

\- Es mi Gogoat, uno de los pokemon de hierba/tierra de la región Kalos – les dijo animada - Gogoat, encárgate de buscar a un pokemon delgado y oscuro. Esta por la zona. Nos vemos dentro de 15 minutos – el pokemon asintió frente a las órdenes de su entrenadora y se fue.

\- Muy bien, no hay tiempo que perder. Audrey, Perior y Ary busquen juntos en esa dirección; Serena y Rosa vayan juntas hacia otra posición; Oshawott, Pidove y Pikachu quédense y revisen solo algunos alrededores. Yo iré a buscar comida pokemon para tenderle una emboscada – y dicho el plan, todos se fueron. Cuando Ash llegó con la comida, empezó a alistar las trampas, mientras que Pikachu y los demás empezaban a revisar la zona. Después de terminar, se ocultó entre unos arbustos para esperar pacientemente. Después de unos momentos, vio una pequeña sombra, que tenía la forma de un Umbreon – Ya hora de que aparecieras – susurró, mientras alistaba una pokebola y salía de su escondite. El pokemon lo vio asustado. Sin embargo, fue su sorpresa al ver que no era un Umbreon – Ese es un Tepig… – lo decía mientras sacaba el pokedex.

_\- Tepig, el pokemon cerdo fuego. Normalmente, sale fuego del hocico de Tepig, pero dispara el humo cuando está enfermo – _terminó el aparato.

\- Es uno de los tres pokemon iniciales que todo entrenador debe tener – susurró – Esta desnutrido y sucio. Con razón pensé que era un Umbreon – terminó para luego ver al pokemon, quien trataba de comer algo, pero tal fue su sorpresa al ver que el pobre pokemon estaba con la boca amarrada con una soga. Tepig quería, en un esfuerzo inútil, deshacerse de la cuerda, pero no podía – Tengo que sacarle eso – y con esta consigna, se acercó cautelosamente, pero el pokemon de fuego se aterró – Tranquilo, no te haré daño, solo quiero quitarte esa cuerda – pidió amablemente, pero Tepig retrocedía. Justo en eso, llegan Rosa y Serena.

\- Ash ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Serena con curiosidad.

\- ¡Ya sé cuál es el pokemon misterioso! – respondió, mientras perseguía al Tepig, quien se fue a la fuga. Las dos lo siguieron sin protestar, para tratar de ayudarlo. Tepig corría y corría, hasta que llego a un pasaje, el cual resultó ser un callejón sin salida. Su terror aumentó al ver a Ash junto a las chicas. Ante esto, solo se cohibió – Tranquilízate, solo quiero ayudarte pequeñín – le dijo con calma, para intentar apaciguarlo. Lo tomo de la panza y lo cargo cual bebe se tratara, pero Tepig trataba de zafarse de su agarre – Lo vez – le dijo, pero Tepig se amargó y le lanzó bomba humo a la cara. El azabache se atraganto a un principio, pero mantuvo la calma.

\- ¡Ash! – gritaron las dos asustadas, pero al ver el semblante del joven, se sorprendieron.

\- Vez, te dije que no te dañaría – le susurró. El pokemon se sorprendió al ver la amabilidad de una persona desconocida – Apuesto a que quieres comer – el pokemon asintió – entonces, déjame quitarte esto- y dicho esto, procedió a quitarle la soga.

\- Hazlo con cuidado – le pidió Rosa. Él asintió. Ambas vieron la dedicación que le ponía el joven a esto, además de la delicadeza que tuvo al tratar al pobre pokemon. Cabe decir que la mirada maravillada por él estaba presente en ellas.

\- ¡No entiendo, quien pudo haberle hecho esto a Tepig! ¡Son muy crueles con los pokemon! – habló muy serio, con la mirada completamente molesta. Serena, para esto, trajo una de las comidas pokemon que Ash había puesto de trampa.

\- ¡Aquí tienes! – le dijo la castaña de Kalos al pokemon de fuego. Ash, con un trapo húmedo que Rosa le brindó, terminó de limpiar al pokemon.

\- Listo, ya puedes comer – le indicó. Tepig estaba feliz viendo a Ash, para luego empezar a comer a lo loco.

\- Esto es bueno – susurraron ambas chicas con una sonrisa.

\- Es bueno verte comer, Tepig – Ash, después de estas palabras sonrientes, le acariciaba el lomo con delicadeza. Rosa y Serena se preguntaron lo especial que podía ser el azabache. Ayudar desinteresadamente, tanto a personas como pokemon, lo hacía una persona muy querida en poco tiempo. Un pequeño tiñe carmesí se posó en sus mejillas - ¡Pero no comas tan rápido, te puedes atorar! – le recomendó con picardía, para luego reír con fuerza. Justo en eso, llegan Pikachu, Oshawott, Pidove, Perior, Ary, Audrey y Gogoat. Todos vieron al pobre pokemon y su manera de comer. Cuando el pokemon de fuego terminó, se asustó al ver a todos ellos, por lo cual, se desmayó. Todos se asustaron - ¡Lo llevaré al centro pokemon! – y dicho esto, Ash lo cargó y se fue corriendo hacia allá. Todos lo siguieron

**Centro Pokemon de Pueblo Accumula**

Cuando llegaron, le entregaron a la enfermera Joy. Ash y las demás le comentaron su caso, por lo que se apresuró en darle las atenciones primordiales. Después de media hora, llegó el director del club de batallas, el señor George, junto con la oficial Jenny.

\- Ya sé cuál es ese Tepig – le dijo a todos.

\- ¡Conoce a su entrenador! – preguntó Ash serio, con toques de furia.

\- Lamentablemente si – hizo una pausa – Ese entrenador que visitó el club de batallas abandonó a Tepig. Lo abandonó debido a que perdió una batalla contra otro, así que, según sus palabras, no necesitaba a un pokemon débil - hizo otra pausa – Al final, lo ató a un poste y se fue, dejando al pobre desconsolado y abatido. Cuando lo vi, quise desatarlo, pero el mismo se libró y desapareció antes de atraparlo – respondió para mirar a los pokemon de los chicos – Tepig andaba desesperado buscando a su entrenador. Esa será la razón por la que andaba rondando el pueblo – terminó. Cabe decir que Ash estaba apretando fuertemente su puño, mientras que Pikachu despedía chispas eléctricas, Oshawott afilaba su caparaconcha con odio y Pidove aleteaba con furia sus alas. Ambas chicas se dieron cuenta de esto, mientras que los pokemon de los mismos no podían creer lo que escucharon. Que personas así existan en el mundo es aterrador.

\- ¡No entiendo como alguien puede ser así con los pokemon! ¡Viaja junto a él y lo abandona como si de un mero objeto se tratara! – gritó, mientras recordaba a cierto chico que conoció en la región Sinnoh, contra el cual tuvo grandes batallas. Coincidencias de la vida, debido a que el pokemon abandonado era uno de tipo fuego.

\- Ash, cálmate – pidieron ambas. El joven se dio cuenta de esto.

\- Disculpen, pero me altere y a veces no puedo controlarlo – pidió disculpas a todos los presentes. Todos asintieron. Justo en eso, llegó la enfermera Joy, junto con Tepig.

\- Hola, aquí tienes a Tepig. Ya está mucho mejor – y dicho esto, el pokemon saltó feliz de la emoción al ver a Ash. Este le recibió con los brazos abiertos. Fue entonces que el señor George miró feliz esto.

\- Ash, al parecer, Tepig ya escogió a su nuevo entrenador – esta aseveración sorprendió a todos.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? – preguntó curiosa Serena.

\- Tepig quiere estar con Ash. Eso se notó después de haber sido salvado por el muchacho – hizo una pausa – me sorprende que hayan personas así en el mundo. Esto me da esperanzas en un mañana mejor – finalizó. A Ash le sorprendieron estas palabras.

\- No es para tanto. Solo hice lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho – lo dijo apenado.

\- Tepig ha decidido seguir tu camino. Cuida muy bien de él – le dijo en tono de advertencia.

\- No tiene por qué decirlo – respondió con convicción. Después, miró al pokemon cerdo, para luego, de un chispazo, recordar que esto, de manera peculiar, lo había vivido en la región Sinnoh con su actual Infernape. Sacó una de sus pokebolas y la posó a la altura del pokemon - ¿estás seguro? – preguntó, pero la respuesta de Tepig fue chocar su cabeza con la pokebola, para luego entrar en ella y ser atrapado voluntariamente - ¡Tepig es del equipo! – habló emocionado, mientras que Pikachu, Oshawott y Pidove saltaban de alegría a su alrededor. Después de unos momentos, lo sacó – Como ya eres parte de mi equipo, déjame presentarte a tus amigos. Él es Pikachu, uno de mis mejores amigos y compañero de numerosas batallas desde Kanto; ella es Pidove, me dio una dura pelea para ser atrapada, pero esta acá; por último, Oshawott, quien me ayudó a salir de varios problemas – hizo una pausa – Ella es Rosa – la chica de cabello castaño oscuro le saludó sonriente- también viajará con nosotros por toda la región junto con Perior – el aludido le saludó con un látigo cepa, el cual emulaba a un saludo de manos – Ary – el pokemon volador le saludo aleteando las alas – y Audrey – Tepig vio a una de sus congéneres variocolor con curiosidad, tanto así que se acercó y ambos ya se empezaban a llevar bien – Por último y no menos importante, esta Serena, una chica que es nuestra recientemente amiga, junto a su pokemon- los aludidos saludaron con ánimos al pequeño pokemon. Cabe decir que Tepig estaba moralmente un poco animado, por los nuevos lazos que se habían formado. Después de unos momentos, el señor George y la oficial Jenny se retiraron, dejando al grupo solo.

\- Chicos, vayamos a comer a mi casa – y dicho esto, todos fueron.

**Después de unos 20 minutos: Casa de Serena**

Cuando llegaron, la madre de Serena los recibió con los brazos abiertos, pero pudo notar el semblante triste de su hija.

\- Disculpen chicos, pero quiero hablar con mi hija a solas – les habló con calma.

\- No se preocupe. Esperaremos – y dicho esto, Grace se fue con Serena hacia su cuarto. Fue allí que la chica sollozaba, no en gran medida como había frente a Ash, pero no podía hacer nada frente a su madre. Ella le pidió una explicación a todo esto, por lo que Serena le terminó de contar todo lo sucedido. Cabe decir que la señora estaba explotando de la furia al escuchar que su hija había sido víctima de un hombre así, pero luego se sorprendió al ver el semblante, de cierta manera, recuperado de la castaña. La señora le preguntó el porqué de esto. Serena continuó con su relato, en donde le comentó que fue Ash, de manera desinteresada, quien le ayudó a desfogar su dolor y a darse cuenta de que existen personas buenas en el mundo, que la harían sentir bien. Para finalizar, le terminó por contar la manera como el joven interactuó y ayudó a un pequeño pokemon como Tepig. Cabe decir que Grace estaba sorprendida y aún más la saber la manera de como su hija hablaba del joven. No pensó que la escucharía de esa manera: maravillada y, podría decirse, un poco romántica.

La misma situación pasaba con Ash y Rosa. Todo comenzó cuando la entrenadora de Perior le preguntó cómo conoció a la chica de Kalos. El azabache le comentó todo lo que había pasado. Rosa se sorprendió y le dijo que, si una vez conocía a ese chico, le daría la paliza más grande de su vida. Ash solo empezó a reír y le dijo que ese no es asunto de ellos, sino de Serena y que ella misma tendría que afrontarlos, pero con la ayuda de sus amigos y de su familia.

Mientras charlaban, una persona mayor entró a la casa: el padre de Serena.

\- Hola, Serena, Grace ¡Estoy en casa! – gritó animado el señor con una sonrisa zorruna, quien tenía la piel clara, ojos negros y pelo castaño, vestido con una bata blanca. Sin embargo, lo único que vio al par de visitantes – Soy Abdiel, investigador pokemon en Kalos y Unova, padre de Serena ¿Ustedes son amigos de mi hija? – preguntó.

\- Si, un gusto. Mi nombre es Ash y soy de Kanto, pueblo Paleta – se presentó el joven.

\- ¡Pueblo Paleta! Hace tiempo que no estoy por allá – le dijo - ¿Cómo está mi colega Oak?

\- Muy bien. Vine junto con él y mi mama a Unova, pero yo me quedé para ir a la Liga – le respondió con una sonrisa. Luego, el señor vio a Rosa.

\- Un placer. Mi nombre es Rosa y soy de los alrededores del pueblo Arcilla. Viajo junto con Ash, mientras voy en mi sueño de ser la mejor modista – finalizó. Justo en eso, salen ambas mujeres de la casa. Grace sin pensarlo, abrazó al joven en señal de agradecimiento.

\- Si no hubiera sido por ti, mi Serena habría estado en un estado de depresión absoluta – le dijo con total sinceridad.

\- No se preocupe, cualquiera lo habría hecho – respondió apenado.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó seriamente el señor de la casa, mucho más la ver los ojos, un poco rojos, de su hija. Fue allí que su esposa le contó todo, en privado. Abdiel, cabe la redundancia, quería buscar al desgraciado que le había hecho eso a su hija. Estaba a punto de hacerlo, pero las palabras de Ash y de su hija lo calmaron. Luego de unos momentos, se acercó al muchacho y le dio un abrazo con el brazo derecho.

\- Tu si vales oro – le dijo con una sonrisa zorruna – Déjame darte las gracias, nuevamente, a nombre de mi familia y déjame decirte que ustedes dos son más que bienvenidos a mi casa – hizo una pausa – Grace, Serena, alistemos la cena para comer. Yo invitó para que se queden a dormir y mañana partan recién para ciudad Striaton.

\- Muchas gracias – asintieron los dos agradecidos.

\- Por cierto, Ash ¿Tu padre no es "…"? – le preguntó con curiosidad.

\- Si, él es ¿Por qué? – frente a esta aseveración, Abdiel empezó a reír abiertamente.

\- Con razón. Eres el hijo de mi mejor amigo – hizo una pausa – recuerdo que cuando viajábamos, él siempre apoyaba a todos con palabras de aliento y nos motivaba, fuera cual fuera el tropiezo. Como dicen por allí: de tal palo, tal astilla – sonrió con satisfacción – Ahora, con mucha más razón, prepararé la cena por conocer a su hijo por primera vez – luego se dirigió a Serena, para luego abrazarla. Ella se sorprendió – Serena, disculpa si no estuve en tus momentos importantes como padre. Juro que nunca más sucederá y que siempre contarás conmigo para todo lo que tú quieras – le susurró mientras le abrazaba de manera cariñosa. La chica empezó a llorar feliz. Este encuentro con Ash le sirvió para dos cosas: darse cuenta de la basura de persona de la que se había enamorado y recuperar a su padre – Ahora si familia ¡A cocinar! – y dicho esto, toda la familia de Kalos fue directo a la cocina.

Después de una hora, la cena estaba servida. Todos comían amenamente, pokemon incluidos. Ash y Rosa intervenían poco, pero la chica de coletas intervenía cada vez más, para luego comentar su historia. La familia le brindó su comprensión, pero ella sonrió, debido a que también les comentó el video que su querida tía le dejó, además de cómo conoció a Ash y el apoyo que el joven le brindaba y la manera de como lo hizo en su momento. Todos alagaron al joven, cosa que lo apenó bastante, incluso Serena, con palabras muy bellas con respecto al azabache, cosa que sorprendió bastante a su familia. Después de la cena, Abdiel le mostró los cuartos. Cada uno durmió hasta el día siguiente. Llegó el momento de las despedidas:

\- Recuerden chicos, cualquier cosa, son bienvenidos – les dijo el profesor investigador.

\- Gracias por eso – les dijo Ash. Serena, mientras tanto, quería ir con Ash, tras recordar la charla que tuvo a altas horas de la noche con su padre, mientras le mostraba un álbum de fotos y recordaban ambos el viaje al campamento del profesor Oak. En ese momento, la castaña recordó a Ash y como, también en ese entonces, le había ayudado. Abdiel y Grace se dieron cuenta de esto y no evitaron emitir unas risillas cómicas. Los jóvenes no se dieron cuenta de esto.

\- Nos veremos después - les dijo Rosa.

\- Una cosa más, Ash – le dijo el señor Abdiel – Ningún campeón, desde Kanto a Kalos, ha podido derrotar a tu padre. Eso incluye a genios como Cynthia, Alder y Máximo Peñas, quienes, con las justas y eso es decir mucho de ellos, sacaron el 80% del potencial que tenían sus pokemon – recordaba el investigador – Recuerdo que su Empoleon es uno de sus pokemon invencibles – esto lo dijo con una sonrisa zorruna. Ash y los demás se quedaron estáticos

\- ¿¡Me podría decir dónde encontrarlo, por favor!? – Ash miraba con marcado saber por encontrar el actual paradero de su padre.

\- Por el momento, él no quiere ser encontrado. Está entrenando un gran poder que ni el mismo fue capaz de manejar cuando tenías un año de nacido – le habló con misterio. Ash solo se quedó pensativo, mientras que Rosa posó su mano derecha en el hombro del azabache en señal de apoyo. Abdiel decidió terminar la conversación - Bueno, creo que ahora si puedes ir – y dicho esto, Rosa y el azabache caminaron hacia ciudad Striaton, hasta perderse de la vista de la familia.

\- Si quieres seguirlos, puedes ir, Serena – le habló su madre.

\- Sin embargo, debes de ir equipada – fue el turno de hablar de su padre – Hablaré con la profesora Juniper para que te dé una sorpresa – hizo una pausa – Anda a pueblo Arcilla y sabrás que es – le dijo con una sonrisa. Con esta consigna, Serena fue con su primer pokemon, Braixen, se despidió de los demás y estaba a punto de ir a donde estaba la profesora – Antes de que te vayas, quiero que veas estos dos huevos de pokemon, este será de Ash y este de Rosa.

\- No me digas que estos huevos son…. – susurró su esposa.

\- Son de los iniciales de Kalos. Cuando los vea, entregare a Ash el de Froakie y a Rosa el de Chespin. Incluso, tengo un huevo más si es que la situación lo amerita. Lo Llevaré si es necesario – sentenció sereno para luego mirar a su pequeña princesa, ya que para todo padre, las hijas siempre son sus princesas.

\- Recuerda siempre cumplir tus metas y objetivos. Tienes nuestra bendición – le dijo su madre. Ante esto, la castaña asintió y se fue muy apurada a pueblo Arcilla. Ante la partida, Abdiel no evitó llorar de manera cómica.

\- Crecen tan rápido – susurró. Grace solo negaba de manera apenada ante la ocurrencia de su esposo.

Sin embargo, desde la parte alta de la torre de pueblo Accumula, una figura de un joven de unos 19 años, de pelo largo verde con gorra y ropajes claros, miraba de manera solitaria a Ash y Rosa, tratando de entender el comportamiento de esos pokemon con esos humanos, ya que sintió la convicción de ese pokemon eléctrico cuando ambos se interconectaron a través de la electricidad en medio de esa tormenta en Pueblo Arcilla. Ya tendría tiempo para averiguarlo, mientras realizaba su objetivo.

* * *

**Ending 01: Spinning World (La parte en negrita es la canción. La parte en cursiva, la escenificación del Ending)**

_(Mientras va tocando el intro, vemos a una Riolu variocolor y a un Zorua, mirándose frente a frente, dispuestos a todo por ganar, en el interior de un templo budista. De fondo, se observa a dos seres mitológicos peleando entre sí) _

**No importa cuántas veces pueda caer**

_(Inicia la pelea. Vemos a Zorua dándole ataques siniestros a Riolu, quien se levanta después de cada golpe, en pos de lucha)_

**Me levantaré porque jamás he pensado en rendirme**

_(Riolu se pone en posición y ambos pokemon empiezan una batalla sin cuartel)_

…..

**Aunque más de una vez he deseado decirle adiós a esta realidad y así vivir como ayer lo hacía**

_(Un flash back donde se muestra la amistad de ambos pokemon)_

…

**Más ya no puedo volver, sé que tengo que avanzar, con las fuerzas que hay en mi ser, recupero mi cordura**

_(Riolu empuja a Zorua hacia una puerta de vidrio. Ambos caen y se levantan. Miran hacia otro lado. Una gran cantidad de pokemon enemigos de dos equipos malignos irrumpe en el templo e iba contra ellos)_

**Lo importante para mí, siempre lo defenderé**

**Siempre será así, nada va a poder detenerme **

…..

**No importa lo que se avecine en la oscuridad, no importa lo fuerte que sea la tormenta hoy**

_(Los enemigos atacaban a quemarropa con distintas clases de poderes, pero ambos logran contraatacar. Riolu destroza una buena parte del enemigo. Zorua hace lo propio y ambos se ponen espalda a espalda y siguen destruyendo enemigos, pero estos eran incalculables)_

**No podrá empañar la fuerza de mi corazón**

_(Justo en eso, observan que Infernape llega a la ayuda, junto a una Braixen. Ambos, cayendo de manera acrobática, empiezan a causar destrozos en el enemigo, repartiendo Ultrapuños y Lanzallamas a diestra y siniestra, sin siquiera ser tocados por los pokemon enemigos. También llegan Pikachu, Dewott, Pansage y un Snivy, quienes empiezan a atacar con todo)_

**Si en este mismo instante, luchamos juntos nada nos detendrá**

_(En eso, una Vaporeon destruye el suelo con una poderosa Acua Cola, mandando a volar a varios pokemon enemigos, mientras esta pokemon miraba atentamente al Zorua)_

**Y aunque el mundo siga girando siempre**

_(En eso, Riolu prepara un Puño Incremento y Zorua prepara Tajo Umbrío. Hacen un ataque coordinado. Ambos ataques impactan de lleno contra un pokemon legendario)_

**Si juntos avanzamos, nunca nada nos podrá detener….**

_(Al final, vemos a Riolu y Zorua, en un lugar luminoso, mirándose frente a frente, de manera retadora, mientras sus entrenadores se acercaban, con la misma mirada)_

* * *

_Continuará_

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

_**Vemos a Milena, quien está hipando con la mirada vidriosa. Ash miraba un poco consternado el haber actuado así, mientras que las acompañantes que tuvo en el pasado, menos Misty, miraban con cara de ¡Por qué demonios a nosotras nos tocó el Ash desconsiderado! El resto, por el contrario, estaban con antorchas y rastrillos en mano, exigiendo la muerte de cierta persona. Incluso, fuera de las pantallas, varios lectores y lectoras estaban en las mismas.**_

_**\- Veo que a una buena parte de la audiencia le agradó el capítulo, y eso que me di tiempo para hacer este capítulo en plenas prácticas de universidad, las cuales me están agotando a sobremanera. Quien iba a decir que entrar a unos cursos de mi facultad iban a ser, de por demás, pesados – susurré con sonrisa inocente y Troll – Pienso que en este capítulo me excedí con el dramatismo y también siento que expresé todo lo que los haters de Serena querían escuchar alguna vez en el anime (dígase los Pearlshippers radicales extremistas u otros afines a sus ideologías. Todos ellos la catalogaban de inútil), aunque bueno, lo pudieron leer en el fanfic. No me malinterpreten, yo soy fan del AmourShipping, pero lo veía necesario para que el joven salsa de condimento fuera de apoyo…**_

_**\- Autor…sniff… sniff… - se sobaba las lágrimas Rosa – Usted es diabólico… - susurró la chica de Unova.**_

_**\- Vamos Rosa, debes de calmarte. Debemos de dar los agradecimientos – le consolé – Además – agregue en tono pícaro – a Ash no le gustaría verte llorar – la joven se puso más roja que señal de tránsito. **_

_**\- Si lo dice de esa manera… - la chica empezó a respirar lentamente para serenarse.**_

_**\- Bueno – hablé mientras me dirigía a todos los lectores - ¡Como están mis lectores y lectoras! Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo 02, de todo corazón. Gracias por estar leyendo esto. Hice una adaptación del capítulo del anime, ya que ese fue, pienso, un buen capítulo. Con respecto a los iniciales de Unova, Ash los tendrá todos, pero estos tendrán un papel mucho más serio durante el transcurso de este escrito. Obviamente, no tendrá los mismos pokemon, aunque haré algunas excepciones, como el caso de Krookodile y otros más. Evaluaré que pokemon tendrá cada uno de los protagonistas y su respectiva evolución de su personaje durante el transcurso de este mismo. Debo alertarles que cada uno de ellos tendrá un pokemon con mega evolución, ya que la última parte de la saga va a ser puro genero shonen con toques de romance. Para los que no conocen a Milena, ella es un OC que tengo desde mi otro fanfic de Pokemon: Entrenamiento de Cuerpo y Alma, aunque para los propósitos de Dilemas de Campeón, sus ojos tendrán una variante: serán amatistas. Con respecto al físico, ella tendrá la misma apariencia de Touko de los juegos BW, solo cámbienle el pelo por rojo carmesí y los ojos a amatistas, además de ciertos detalles que agregaré cuando haga su debut en el fanfic. Milena surgió debido a que el nombre de esta es como hacer un homenaje a cierta persona especial en mi vida, que se fue para ser alguien mejor en la vida. También aclararles que la real personalidad de Milena, quien aparecerá dentro de muchos capítulos más, la cual verdaderamente solo yo conozco, aparecerá en este fanfic….**_

_**\- Vaya jefe, sí que usted es todo un romántico… - susurró mi acompañante.**_

_**\- Creo que estamos de acuerdo en eso… - asentí – Bueno, continuando… ¿Quién quiere matar a Matt? – pregunté con picardía – Les dije que tenía algo preparado para Serena, aunque la gran mayoría, por no decir todos, se esperaban esto. Matt es otro de mis OC que aparecerán dentro de muchos capítulos más. No se preocupen, todos tendrán un pedazo de su carne para sacrificarlo, más que todo Serena. Ella se encargará de hacer frente a su pasado doloroso. Ahora, Abdiel hizo su aparición, el padre de Serena y mi OC, quien tendrá, en las partes finales de la saga su protagonismo. Es uno de mis "tapaditos", al igual que cierta OC que yo y Zafira A.V manejamos - hice una pausa - Al parecer, los iniciales de Kalos harán aparición en Unova. Eso quiere decir que también el tipo Hada y la mega evolución también serán conocidas, además de cierto poder que es uno de mis favoritos… ya adivinarán cuando me dejen sus comentarios. ¿Les pareció interesante que Serena no se recordara de Ash?... A mí sí… además de que dos pokemon de Kalos hicieron aparición. Ahora ¿Vieron que N ha hecho su aparición?... Este personaje del anime y de los juegos pienso que debió ser explotado al máximo. Bueno, como los guionistas no lo hicieron, será mi turno de darle un mayor antagonismo. Finalmente ¿Se dieron cuenta de algo interesante al momento de leer el Ending?... No diré nada, ya que pienso que lo descubran – finalicé.**_

_**\- Bueno, ahora pasemos a dar los agradecimientos respectivos. Gracias por todos sus comentarios, favoritos y seguidores – habló Rosa.**_

_**\- Entre los favoritos, gracias a **__**Tokipelto**__**, **__**istaded56**__**, **__**boomingmaster**__**, **__**Senyor X**__** y a **__**Arago2 – hablé.**_

_**\- Entre los seguidores, gracias a **__**DarkSoldier41, **__**istaded56 y **__**Arago2 – continuó Rosa. En eso se acercó Milena.**_

_**\- Ahora me toca a mí apoyar en los comentarios – habló la pelirroja, mientras miraba la cantidad de comentarios – Autor, el capítulo 01 fue mucho mejor que el Prólogo. Buen trabajo – me dijo – Ahora, empezando con el primer review, tenemos a Asamiya Athena. Gracias por tu review. Verás mucha más interacción entre los personajes. Muchas gracias por corregir al autor. Ya lo corrigió en el escrito. El manejo de personajes como mi tipo darán sentido a este fanfic y gracias también porque seguirás de cerca este buen fanfic. Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente.**_

_**\- El segundo review es de . Gracias por tu review y que bueno que te hayas quedado maravillado por la manera de actuar de Ash. Espero que el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado. Nos vemos en el siguiente.**_

_**\- El tercer review – fue mi turno – es de CCSakuraforever. Gracias por tu review y verás, a través de los capítulos, como el azabache ayuda a los demás. Nos vemos en el siguiente.**_

_**\- El cuarto review – Milena prosiguió - es de Zafira A.V. Gracias por tu review. El autor se va a sentir especial por tanta adoración – lo dice mientras ve que yo estoy con pose cool – Verdad que es interesante que Serena no se haya acordado de Ash. Según me dice el autor, Vaporeon, aunque parezca mentira, será la pokemon más poderosa del equipo de Sasha. No te imaginabas lo que le pasó a Serena en este capítulo y el AmourShipping presente en este. Y se me olvida decirte, el autor necesita saber que pokemon de tipo volador vas a querer que use tu OC, ya que necesita uno. Gracias por los buenos deseos – mientras un Rayquaza sobrevuela el cielo – Nos vemos en el siguiente. **_

_**\- El quinto review – fue el turno de Rosa – es de ZeruXT. Gracias por tu review ¿Creo que no suponías esto, verdad? – dijo haciendo referencia a los que pasó en el capítulo - Gracias por decir que soy adorable. Disfruta del capítulo y nos vemos en el siguiente.**_

_**\- El sexto review – me tocó hablar – es de diego4560. Gracias por tu review. Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado. Nos vemos en el siguiente.**_

_**\- El séptimo review – Milena se preparaba - Es de Arturojeff. Gracias por tu review. A mí también me agradó el hecho del Ash no reseteado. Espero que te haya gustado este AmourShipping. Nos vemos en el siguiente.**_

_**\- El octavo review – Rosa estaba en frente – es de baraka108. Gracias por tu review. Es verdad, Ash maduro y considerado es una buena propuesta y creo que el autor te dio un buen susto con este capítulo, pero no hubo nada que Ash no podía remediar. Y si, el Ending se parece a un Opening de Naruto, Bleach, One Piece y Fairy Tail juntos. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**_

_**\- El noveno review – susurré – es de Guest. Gracias por tu review. Y te saludo… ¡Hola! – le dije con ánimos – Nos vemos en el siguiente. **_

_**\- El décimo review – se preparaba Milena – es de Deathwing. Gracias por el review. Como aclaró el autor en los inicios de estas notas, no atrapará los mismos pokemon. Gracias y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**_

_**\- El onceavo review – fue el turno de Rosa – es de istaded56. Gracias por tu review. Veo que te gusta que haga pareja con Ash – lo dijo sonrojada, mientras que Milena le miraba de mala manera – Creo que así como tú, no esperabas lo que el autor hizo con Serena. Espero que te haya agradado el capítulo. Nos vemos en el siguiente. **_

_**\- El doceavo y ultimo review – finalicé – es de Arago2. Gracias por tu review. No te preocupes, no le romperé el corazón a Rosa – habló para luego dirigirme a Rosa – Rosa, acá tienes un fan tuyo – le dije. La chica se apenó un poco – Y si, Serena será la novia de Ash en mi otro fanfic, pero en este, solo yo lo sé y se verá a través de los capítulos. Ahora, lo último que escribiste suena a pregunta, así que lo haré como tal – me acerco a Rosa con micrófono en mano – Rosa ¿Te quedaste dormida toda la noche mirando a Ash? – la chica de moños se sonrojó de golpe - ¿Acaso te imaginaste casada con él y teniendo quien sabe cuántos hijos? – pregunté las dudas de Arago2 con sonrisa pícara. **_

_**\- Casados… hijos… - lo dijo hiperventilando, para luego caer al piso, completamente desmayada.**_

_**\- Esta chica no puede contestar bien desde que mira al azabache – susurré – bueno, eso sería todo. Recuerden que, en sus reviews, podrán preguntar al personaje que quieran, el cual solo debe pertenecer al capítulo correspondiente. El personaje con más votos o preguntas, aparecerá en esta sección – Justo en eso, la pelirroja y la de moños se me acercan – Ahora, el siguiente capítulo será… **_

_**\- ¡Capítulo 03: Problema Triple: Nuevos Camaradas!... – hablamos los tres.**_

_**\- Esperamos sus reviews, favoritos y seguidores – les dijo Rosa, con voz melodiosa, a todos los lectores.**_

_**\- ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!... –nos despedimos, pero antes.**_

_**\- PD: Lean mi otro fanfic de Pokemon, entrenamiento de Cuerpo y Alma… esta interesante y ya actualicé – me despido de todos - ¡Éxitos en todo!... **_


	4. Capitulo 03: Problema Triple y Camaradas

**Disclaimer. Pokemon no me pertenece a mí, sino a Satoshi Tajiri. Lo que usó, en este fanfic, les pertenece a sus autores, editores y demás allegados, ya que ellos son los que componen y nosotros lo usamos sin fines de lucro.**

**Lean todo, por favor. Será, en mi opinión, del agrado del público en general…=)**

**Leer notas del autor al final, por favor.**

**Espero sus reviews…=)**

**Disculpen si hay algunas letras un poco incoherentes, partes de texto o "algunos" nombres mal puestos, debido a que lo he escrito lo más rápido posible. Mis estudios universitarios me están consumiendo mucho tiempo. Espero comprensión. **

**Leyenda:**

Conversación entre personas –

_Pensamientos de las personas o comentarios de la Pokedex – _

**_Conversación de los pokemon u otros seres – _**

"**_Pensamientos de los pokemon u otros seres" –_**

* * *

**Dilemas de Amor: Campeón**

**Capítulo 03: Problema Triple: Nuevos Camaradas**

Han pasado dos días desde que los muchachos partieron desde Pueblo Accumula hacia Ciudad Striaton. Durante su recorrido, ambos empezaron a conocerse mejor y a llevarse de maravilla. Ash era un completo caballero con Rosa, además de recomendarle varias cosas y entrenarla un poco en batallas, por si las dudas. Después de tanto caminar, y correr por la advertencia de la chica de moños hacia el azabache con respecto a la siguiente ciudad, donde habló acerca del gimnasio, Ash y Rosa, por fin, llegaron, justo para la hora del almuerzo, a ciudad Striaton. Sin embargo, había algo que deberían de requerir con mucha urgencia.

\- Me muero de hambre – lloraba Rosa de manera cómica y lastimera. Las personas que pasaban por allí los miraban con cara de ¡Qué miércoles pasó!

_**\- Lo mismo digo **__– _decía Pikachu en su idioma, mientras lloraba de manera melodramática.

\- Somos tres - susurró Ash, mientras caminaba como moribundo, mismo film de Thriller.

_**\- Ya los tres. Una vez que lleguemos a algún restaurante o algo parecido, comeremos hasta reventar **__– _fue el turno de Perior, quien también estaba hambriento. Al parecer, Ash y Rosa dedujeron lo que ambos pokemon querían decir.

\- Si no hubiésemos corrido hacia acá, al menos habríamos comido algo en el camino – le dijo Rosa a Ash a manera de regaño – Te volviste loco después de escuchar que había un gimnasio aquí…

\- Lo siento – susurró mientras un aura depresiva. Los tres acompañantes de Ash emitieron risillas cómicas.

\- No te preocupes- le calmó mientras le sonreía con marcada alegría – Lo mejor será ir a un restaurante para ir a comer algo rico – sentenció con alegría mientras posaba sus manos sobre sus caderas.

\- Entendido – el joven asintió con firmeza. Dicho esto, tanto ambos, como sus pokemon, buscaron el mejor restaurante, sin saber, que sería el local del primer gimnasio.

**Hace un día atrás. Pueblo Arcilla.**

Serena había llegado, con la bicicleta que su padre le prestó solo para que de un viaje de ida y vuelta, debido a que lo usaba para ir a su trabajo, a pueblo Arcilla. Entró, con convicción, a los laboratorios de la profesora Juniper.

\- Disculpen ¿Hay alguien? – preguntó con curiosidad. Justo en eso, sale la profesora.

\- Hola. Tú debes de ser Serena – le habló. La joven asintió – Tu padre me dijo que te permitiera llevarte un pokemon inicial de Unova para que lo críes y lo entrenes, así como tu pokemon de fuego de Kalos– Serena se emocionó.

\- ¡Muchas gracias! – chilló emocionada.

\- Espérame mientras los traigo – y dicho esto, entró a los interiores de los laboratorios. Después de unos momentos, trajo un Snivy, un Tepig y una Oshawott. Los dos primeros estaban felices, pero la última tenía una mirada triste – Puedes escoger entre los tres. Elije sabiamente… - Serena se dio cuenta de la tristeza de la pokemon de agua.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a Oshawott? – preguntó.

\- Ah, ella – susurró con un poco de pena – lo que pasa es que ella es tímida, pero siempre jugaba y compartía momentos con un Oshawott – hizo una pausa – Ese Oshawott siguió a Ash en su viaje – finalizó. Serena, sin pensarlo, cargó a esa Oshawott.

\- Decidido, te llevaré conmigo – le dijo a la pokemon con una sonrisa. Esta se sorprendió, al igual que la profesora – Si me sigues, tal vez encontremos a tu amigo y nunca te separes de él – le susurró. La Oshawott tenía un brillo en los ojos al escuchar esto.

_**\- ¡Si es así, te seguiré!**__ – _chilló en su idioma la pokemon.

\- Estoy segura de viajar con esta pokemon, profesora Juniper – le dijo firme la chica.

\- Muy bien. Entonces toma tus 5 pokebolas y tu pokedex para tu viaje. Te deseo el mayor de lo éxitos – le habló sonriente.

\- Muchas gracias – y dicho esto, se retiró a toda prisa.

_\- Al parecer, Ash la tendrá difícil en el amor – _pensó la profesora sonriente, mientras se retiraba al interior de su laboratorio.

**Actualmente….**

Ash, Rosa y sus pokemon estaban comiendo de lo más ameno en lo que parecía ser un restaurante de lujo cinco estrellas, mientras charlaban y reían. Parecían una pareja de enamorados.

\- Disculpen ¿Puedo tomarles una foto para ponerlo en el cuadro magno del restaurante? – preguntó cierta persona de pelo verde, vestido de camarero.

\- Por mí, normal – respondió Ash con una sonrisa.

\- Muy bien ¡Cress, toma una foto acá a esta pareja de enamorados! - le dijo con calma a otra camarero, de pelo azul. Este asintió sonriente, mientras que Rosa estaba de mil colores.

_\- ¿Piensa, de que somos enamorados? – _se dijo con un poco de pena. Ash negó.

\- Rosa solo es mi amiga, nada más – el joven de pelo verde asintió, pero luego se presentó.

\- Disculpa mis modales. Mi nombre es Cilan y soy uno de los dueños de este restaurante - le dijo. Mientras tanto, llegaban otros dos camareros. El de pelo azul para tomar la foto, la cual tomó, y un pelirrojo, con refrescos, tanto para Ash y Rosa, como para los pokemon.

\- Permíteme presentarme. Yo soy Cress y soy otro de los dueños del restaurante – se presentó el peliazul.

\- Por último, Yo soy Chili y soy el tercer dueño – finalizó el pelirrojo - ¿A qué se debe tu visita a Ciudad Striaton?...

\- Bueno, primero que nada, soy Ash de Pueblo Paleta, en la región Kanto, ella es mi amiga Rosa de los alrededores del Pueblo Arcilla – presentando amablemente a su amiga de moños - y vengo a retar al líder de gimnasio de la ciudad para ir por la Liga Unova – le dijo animado. Los tres sonrieron.

\- Así que vienes a enfrentar al líder ¿verdad? – el azabache asintió. Sin embargo, un murmullo de numerosas chicas, que estaban en el restaurante se pararon de golpe.

\- ¡Escuchamos que va a realizarse una batalla de gimnasio! – chillaron. El joven asintió. El grupo de chicas empezó a alucinar mismas fangirls.

\- Pues bien, Ash. Déjame decirte que has venido al lugar correcto… este es el gimnasio de la ciudad - le dijo Cilan sonriente. Ash y Rosa se sorprendieron demasiado.

\- Sígannos por favor una vez que terminen de comer – les dijo Cress amablemente. Ambos asintieron. Para eso las fangirls se pusieron ropas de porristas y se fueron hacia el interior del gimnasio. Esperaron unos minutos hasta que Ash y Rosa terminaran.

\- Muy bien, como vienes a enfrentar al gimnasio, déjame decirte que este es muy distinto a todos. Este es un gimnasio triple y los tres somos los lideres – Chili estaba emocionado por una batalla.

\- Un reto triple – susurró Rosa.

\- Las reglas son simples. Debes de pasar cierta prueba con preguntas y de allí decidiremos con cual de nosotros te tocará pelear – le dijo Cress. Sin embargo, Ash tenía otro plan.

\- Disculpen mi atrevimiento, pero amo los retos – hizo una pausa, mientras los lideres miraban expectantes - Por ello, les propongo algo – los tres líderes miraban atentos al joven, mientras lo mismo sucedia con Rosa – Los tres, enfréntense a mi ¡Quiero probar mi fuerza y la de mis pokemon! – les dijo mientras se inclinaba como pidiendo un favor. Los tres miraron sorprendidos el grado de respeto y deseos de superación del joven. Por ello, llegaron a un acuerdo.

\- Está bien. Me parece justo – le dijo Cilan – Y como nueva regla, si de los tres, ganas dos, te daremos la medalla – Ash asintió feliz.

\- Señorita, lo mejor será que vaya a ver a Ash en el palco – Rosa asintió, pero no sin antes.

\- Te deseo suerte – le susurró en el oído con esperanza, para luego abrazarlo. El joven asintió mientras correspondía el gesto..

\- Muchas gracias – respondió afablemente, mientras Cilan y sus hermanos carraspearon la garganta, separándolos de golpe, mientras que las porristas…

\- ¡Awwwwwwwww!... – suspiraban románticamente por el tierno abrazo. Rosa se fue roja como un tomate al palco, mientras que Ash solo tenía una mirada inocente. Al parecer, no sabía el porqué de la actitud de su amiga. Después de unos minutos, Cilan se puso como juez de la primera pelea.

\- La primera pelea por la medalla triple será entre el líder Chili contra el retador Ash – habló con voz solemne, mientras las chicas lanzaban alabanzas al pelirrojo.

\- ¡Pansear, sal ya! – gritó para sacar a un pokemon rojo en forma de simio. Ash y Rosa sacaron al mismo tiempo su pokedex.

_\- Pansear, el Pokemon ardiente. Pansear vive en cuevas de los volcanes. La temperatura en el tupé de su cabeza puede alcanzar los 600º al enfadarse – _informó el aparato.

\- Así que un tipo fuego. Vamos a ver… - susurró Ash… - ¡Tepig, yo te elijo! – gritó el joven para sacar a su reciente adquisición. El pokemon salió animado para la batalla.

\- ¡Comiencen! – ordenó Cilan.

\- Muy bien… ¡Tepig, embestida! – el pokemon cerdo fue con todo a Pansear. El golpe cayó de lleno, pero no fue lo suficiente para tumbarlo.

\- ¡Puño fuego! – ordenó el líder. Este golpe si fue un golpe seco, el cual lastimó a Tepig.

**Mientras tanto. Afueras del gimnasio.**

Serena estaba buscando a Ash por todas partes. Había ido a toda prisa para darle el alcance a Ash y Rosa con la bicicleta de Abdiel y devuelto está a su padre, quien estaba en la misma ciudad. Cuando Abdiel se enteró que el azabache estaba en la ciudad para enfrentar al líder de gimnasio, decidió seguir a su hija para ir a verlo.

Cuando llegaron al gimnasio, entraron intempestivamente y fueron directo al palco. Allí estaba Rosa junto con Perior, Ary y Audrey, animando a Ash.

\- Hola Serena, señor Abdiel – saludó cortésmente la chica. Ambos correspondieron el gesto.

\- ¿Cómo va Ash? – preguntó Abdiel. Rosa apuntó la arena del duelo. Tanto padre como hija vieron que el joven estaba en pleno duelo.

\- Recién ha comenzado. No se han perdido de mucho – les dijo la chica de los moños. Ambos suspiraron aliviados.

\- ¡Bueno, tenemos que animar a Ash con todo! – les habló Serena un poco sonrojada. Ambos asintieron…

**En la arena de duelo**

Ash estaba escuchando el aliento de su amiga, pero fue tal su sorpresa al ver que el señor Abdiel y Serena le estaban animando también. Ash sonrió al ver que su amiga de cabellos castaños miel estaba presente, sin muchos rastros de tristeza en sus bellos ojos, y más bien brindaba una mirada fiera hacia el líder, mostrando su apoyo. Ahora si tenía una motivación extra para pelear.

\- ¡Pansear, Lanzallamas! – el pokemon simio le lanzó a un ritmo veloz.

\- ¡Tepig, esquívalo y corre en dirección a Pansear! – el pokemon asintió y lo estaba realizando.

\- ¡Qué veloz! – murmuraron los líderes de gimnasio.

\- Ahora Tepig ¡concentra ascuas en tu boca hasta que yo te lo diga! – Tepig hizo lo que su entrenador pidió.

_\- Creo que ya se lo que va a hacer – _pensó Chili - ¡Puño Fuego!... – ambos pokemon estaban a centímetros de golpearse.

\- ¡Ahora, libera todas las ascuas! – y dicho esto, fue un choque frontal para ambos pokemon. Ambos salieron disparados para direcciones contrarias, aunque Tepig había recibido un daño mayor. Sin embargo, ambos se pararon.

\- Tu Tepig es bueno, pero no lo suficiente ¡Excavar! – bramó serio. Dicho esto, Pansear se metió en la tierra y empezó la arremetida contra el pobre cerdito.

\- ¡Tepig! – gritó asustado Ash por el estado de su pokemon – _Vamos, piensa… tienes que pensar en una solución inmediata… ¡Ya sé!... – _una idea se le ocurrió mientras miraba a su Tepig - ¡Tepig, lánzate a uno de los huecos y atrápalo! – con esa consigna, el pokemon de fuego hizo lo que Ash le mandó, consiguiendo atraparlo de la cola, mientras ambos estaban suspendidos en el aire - ¡Ahora, estámpalo contra el suelo! – y dicho esto, Tepig lo hizo, lanzándolo desde una altura considerable. Cuando el polvo se disipó, Pansear estaba debilitado por completo. Cilan, durante todo el encuentro, pudo darse cuenta de los lazos que habían entre ellos.

\- ¡Pansear no puede continuar! ¡El primer combate lo gana Ash! – sentenció Cilan. Las chicas estaban dolidas por esto, mientras que los amigos de Ash estaban felices. La Tepig de Rosa, Audrey, miró sorprendida a su contraparte, para luego observarlo con admiración.

\- Muy bien hecho Tepig – le felicitó Ash mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. El pokemon asintió feliz – Mereces un descanso – le susurró mientras lo devolvía a su pokebola. Cress ya se colocaba en posición.

\- Bueno, habrás derrotado a mi hermano, pero yo soy un reto distinto, Ash… ¡Panpour, aplaude a nuestros competidores! – y dicho esto, salió el pokemon de agua. Ash sacó su pokedex.

_\- Panpour, el Pokemon salpicadura. Panpour vivía en los bosques hace mucho, pero desarrolló un cuerpo que le facilita vivir cerca del agua. Puede almacenar agua en el tupé de su cabeza…_

\- Ya veo… - susurró el azabache - ¡Pidove, sal ya! – y dicho esto, sacó a un pokemon volador.

\- ¡Comiencen! – ordenó Cilan.

\- ¡Ataque rápido! – ordenó Ash.

\- Doble equipo y luego arañazo – ordenó calmadamente Cress. Pidove se lanzó con todo, pero el ataque no funcionó. Lo que sintió luego fue un arañazo brutal en su lomo - Tu Pidove no es rival para mi Panpour, así que acabaré con esto rápido - le dijo serio Cress.

**Mientras en el palco**

Todos miraban como la situación se había vuelto en contra de Ash.

\- Tiene que pensar en algo y rápido. Cress es el más precavido e inteligente de los hermanos líderes – les dijo serio Abdiel.

\- ¡Vamos Ash! ¡Debes de ganar! – les gritaron ambas chicas al joven. Los pokemon hacían lo mismo que sus entrenadoras.

**En la arena**

\- Empezaré yo ¡Chorro de agua! – ordenó Cress a su pokemon. El ataque dio de lleno contra Pidove.

\- ¡Pidove, tienes que resistir!... – después de unos segundos - ¡Aire cortante!...

\- Nuestra defensa es absoluta ¡Chorro de agua! – el pokemon simio lanzó el chorro de agua, el cual bloqueó el ataque de aire cortante, aunque unos cuantos vendavales dieron de lleno contra Panpour

\- ¡Ataque Rápido! – y Pidove se lanzó contra el pokemon de agua, dándole de lleno contra el pokemon de Cress, aunque este ya tenía una contra medida muy efectiva.

\- Ahora usa Antiaéreo – y dicho esto, le lanzó una roca, la cual le dio de lleno al pobre pokemon de aire - ¡Ahora pasa al ataque con Puño Hielo! – y dicho esto, le atacó con toda su fuerza, estampándola contra una de las paredes.

\- ¡Pidove ya no puede continuar! ¡Cress gana! – y dicho esto, el líder felicitó a su pokemon, para luego guardarlo. Lo correspondiente hacia Ash.

**En el palco**

\- Ja, al parecer quiere seguir los pasos de mi amigo – sonrió Abdiel. Las chicas se sorprendieron – el papa de Ash siempre perdía en el primer gimnasio de cada región a la que iba – finalizó. Ambas vieron con duda a Abdiel.

\- ¡Pero hoy ganará Ash! ¡No importa lo que diga, yo creo en él! – respondió con esperanza Rosa.

\- ¡Tienes razón, Rosa! ¡Debemos de confiar en que Ash hará bien las cosas! – secundó Serena.

_\- Al parecer, estas jovencitas se enamoraron del mismo hombre… Esto se pondrá interesante – _Abdiel tenía una sonrisa pícara.

**En la arena**

Cilan ya se estaba poniendo en posición, mientras Ash sacaba su último pokemon.

\- ¡Oshawott, yo te elijo! – y dicho esto, sacó a su pokemon de agua. Para esto, la Oshawott de Serena salió de su pokebola y alentaba a su amigo.

\- ¡Pansage, sal mi querido compañero! – y dicho esto, salió el pokemon de hierba de Cilan.

\- ¡Comiencen! – fue la orden del referí.

\- Muy bien, Pansage ¡Usa Bala Semilla con elegancia, precisión y velocidad! No debemos dejar que Oshawott se mueva – y dicho esto, el pokemon de hierba atacó con todo.

\- Oshawott, espera hasta que te de ordenes – fueron las palabras serias de Ash. Cilan se sorprendió demasiado. Esperaba un contraataque o algo parecido, pero no quedarse quietos. Ambos esperaron el momento adecuado, hasta que las balas semilla estaban a unos escasos 20 cm de su blanco - ¡Ahora, recházalos todos con tu caparaconcha! – y en menos de un segundo, el pokemon de agua, con gracia y elegancia, mismo samurái, bloqueaba y destrozaba todas las balas semilla, cuyos pedazos en gránulos adornaban el escenario, dándole un ambiente místico al pokemon y su entrenador. Las chicas, Abdiel, las fans de los lideres, estos mismos y los pokemon de las amigas de Ash miraban maravillados la escena, pero unas palabras del joven los volvió a la realidad - ¡Aprovecha la distracción y usa Aqua Jet!

\- ¡Usa excavar! – un sorprendido Cilan no pensaba que un pokemon de agua le haría tanto problema. Pensó que tenía la ventaja por el tipo de pokemon que usaba.

_\- Tal y como lo pensé – _se dijo a sí mismo el azabache con una sonrisa - ¡Activa Concha Afilada, gira en torno a tu eje y sigue a Pansage en la tierra! – el pokemon asintió ante la semejante orden de su entrenador. Varios allí estaban con la mandíbula en el piso, literalmente, al ver que Oshawott hacia lo que Ash le ordenaba. Un pokemon principiante no podría hacer tal cosa, a menos que tenga un lazo inquebrantable o algo en común con su entrenador.

_\- Esto se está poniendo emocionante, como cuando no me salían las comidas cuando era niño – _Cilan estaba con la misma sonrisa que Ash, quien veía que su Pansage salía del agujero en un salto hacia el aire, seguido de Oshawott, en esa mezcla de técnicas - ¡Muy bien, Pansage! ¡Démosle un toque mucho más preciso, picante y mortal! ¡Usemos día soleado! – y el pokemon, en pleno aire, usó esa técnica, debilitando por completo el ataque acuático de Oshawott, volviéndolo un simple fluido acuático, en vez del poderoso torbellino que amenazaba al de hierba.

\- ¡Pero que….! – Ash simplemente no lo podía creer. Oshawott estaba en las mismas.

\- ¡Ahora vamos con unos golpes furia! – chasqueando los dedos, ordenó a Pansage. Este, con todo su poder, le daba de manera contundente al pobre pokemon, quien después de recibir una patada en el aire, fue estampado hacia el suelo, generando un pequeño cráter y polvo. En el palco, las fans locas chillaban emocionadas, mientras que Serena, Rosa y Abdiel no lo creían.

\- ¡Vamos Oshawott, levántate! – ante la arenga de Ash, el pokemon se levantó, no sin antes mirar hacia el palco y darse cuenta que estaba su congénere de sexo femenino, acompañando a una de las amigas de su entrenador. No podía darse el lujo de perder. Una mirada fiera se presentaba en él.

\- Veo que tú Oshawott si es de armas tomar – le dijo sonriente Cilan – Me agrada y al parecer tienes ese algo que le faltan a los entrenadores de hoy en día…

\- Gracias por el cumplido, pero yo y Oshawott somos una caja de sorpresas – fue la respuesta serena y afable del azabache.

\- Sería interesante verlo, pero creo que esto ya duró suficiente ¡Pansage, dale un toque de tu poderoso Rayo Solar! – de la manos de Pansage, se formaba una especia de energía dorada muy potente, aumentada por los efectos del Día Soleado, la cual lo lanzó e impactó de lleno contra Oshawott. Los amigos de Ash se lamentaron y el réferi, quien era Chili, estaba a punto de decretar la derrota de Oshawott, pero este, para la sorpresa de varios, se levantó.

\- ¡Muy bien Oshawott! ¡Ese es el espíritu! ¡Hay que luchar por nuestros objetivos!– le alentó. El pokemon, ante esto, empezó a gritar fuerte, para luego empezar a brillar.

**(Aquí, escuchen de Youtube, el OST de Naruto Shippuden, Reverse Situation, o también llamado Keisei Gyakuten, para darle más emoción a la batalla. Lean despacio como para que todo el OST dure y lo relacionen con esta parte de la batalla)**

\- ¡Imposible! – gritaron los tres líderes de gimnasio.

\- ¡El brillo de la evolución! – las palabras de Rosa eran de sorpresa, así como de varios de los presentes, observando como Oshawott cambiaba de forma, mientras Ash sonreía. Unos momentos después, Dewott salía en escena. Primero, hizo un reverencia a su entrenador, al estilo samurái. Por último, se puso en posición de combate, desenvainando sus dos caparaconchas. Ash sacó la pokedex.

_\- Dewott, el pokemon superación y la forma evolucionada de Oshawott. A través de su entrenamiento duro, Dewott utiliza la técnica de doble caparaconcha para conseguir ser un gran espadachín – _fue lo que el aparato informó al joven. Ash solo miraba a su pokemon.

\- Muy bien, segundo round, Cilan – fueron las palabras motivacionales del joven. El peli verde no se lo creía - ¡Misiles de Agua! – a una velocidad impresionante, Dewott lanzaba bolas de agua hacia su objetivo.

\- ¡Contrarresta con Rayo Solar! – Pansage, ni lento ni perezoso, lanzó su poderoso ataque. Ambas técnicas colisionaron.

\- Sabes Cilan, el profesor Oak y mi maestro en el Monte Plateado me dijeron una vez que los samuráis se basaron en los Dewott para crear sus estilos de combate, como es el Kenjutsu (Arte de Espadas) y Bushido. Allí fue que vi esta técnica – hizo una pausa – Ahora verás por qué dicen eso… ¡Dewott, activa tus caparaconchas y corre hacia Pansage! – el pokemon de agua, a un velocidad impresionante, y con dos espadas de agua en mano, se lanzó hacia el de hierba.

\- ¡Balas Semilla! – Pansage lanzaba ese ataque, pero no funcionó, debido a que Dewott los rechazaba todos. Fue en ese instante, que Dewott tuvo un ligero recuerdo…

_**Flash Back**_

_Ash, Pikachu, Pidove y Oshawott estaban entrenando en las inmediaciones de un Centro Pokemon, mientras que Rosa seguía durmiendo. Al azabache se le ocurrió algo mientras leía un libro sobre historia antigua. Para ello, llamó a Oshawott, quien gustoso, se acercó hacia donde estaba su entrenador… _

_\- Ves Oshawott, acá dice que hay una técnica samurái que fácilmente podrías aplicar si es que te liberas de la tensión y sería más práctico si tuvieras dos conchas – le dijo con una sonrisa. el pokemon de agua memorizó el ataque, el procedimiento y el nombre – harás tuya esa técnica y se llama…_

_**Fin del Flash Back **_

\- ¡Ataque Circular Acuático! – el nombre de esta técnica sorprendió a varios. Dewott atacó con un golpe pesado de su espada derecha, dañando a Pansage en el proceso. Así lo hizo 16 veces continuas con sus dos espadas a un tiempo de tres segundos desde distintos flancos en velocidad de vértigo. Una vez terminado de atacar, Dewott desactivó sus dos caparaconchas afiladas y las guardo en su posición, mientras tenía los ojos cerrados. Hubo una pequeña explosión y Pansage cayó al piso, completamente derrotado.

**(Finaliza el OST) **

\- ¡Pansage no puede continuar! ¡Dewott gana y la victoria de 2 de 3 es para Ash de Kanto! – decretó el referí del encuentro. Sus amigas saltaron de alegría y con sus pokemon, se fueron hacía la plataforma de encuentro, mientras una sonrisa de felicitación estaba en Abdiel.

_\- Como diría, de tal palo, tal astilla. No solo ganó, sino que creó, para los tiempos actuales, su propia técnica en una batalla pokemon – _suspiró – _Tu padre estaría orgulloso de ti, Ash… - _Cilan entro al terreno de encuentro y cargo a Pansage

\- Buen trabajo, compañero. Te mereces un descanso – y dicho esto, el peli verde lo metió dentro de su pokebola. Fue allí que Chili y Gres le dieron la medalla Trio para que se le entregara al retador. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción por una espléndida batalla, Cilan se acercó a Ash, quien estaba siendo abrazado por sus dos amigas. El azabache estaba feliz y apenado – Buen trabajo, Ash. Demostraste lazo y unión con tus pokemon, además de ingenio y buen trabajo en equipo. Te mereces la medalla Trio – y dicho esto, se lo entregó.

\- ¡Muy bien, chicos! ¡Mi camino para la Liga Unova está en camino! ¡Obtuve la medalla Trio! – gritó feliz, mientras sus pokemon celebraban con él. Sin embargo, Dewott estaba a un lado, siendo rodeado por una furiosa Oshawott, la Oshawott de Serena.

_**\- Idiota, Tonto, Troglodita… ¡Te fuiste sin decirme nada y me dejaste sola! – **_le gritaba a Dewott en su idioma.

_**\- Tranquila, no es para tanto - **_ le decía en tono conciliador, pero la pokemon no entendía. Más bien, una vena le resaltaba en la cien. Dewott, todo blanco por el miedo, empezaba a rezar el Arceus Nuestro para que nada le pasara.

_**\- ¡Qué no fue para tanto! ¡Ahora verás! – **_y dicho esto, le cogió de una de sus patas y lo estampó contra el terreno del piso - _**¡Eso es para que aprendas a ser más considerado! – **_bufó. Todos los presentes, personas y pokemon, tenían un gotón que les rebasaba por la cien.

_**\- ¿Alguien apuntó la matrícula del carro que me atropelló?**_ – preguntó en su idioma y con espirales en los ojos el pokemon evolucionado. Ahora sí, todos los pokemon estaban con otro gotón más.

\- Jejeje, las mujeres enamoradas, hasta en los pokemon, sí que dan miedo – Abdiel, con una sonrisa nerviosa, miraba la situación del pobre Dewott. Los varones allí presentes asentían mientras que las damas le brindaban una mirada asesina, hija incluida – _Ya me cargó el payaso…. – _lloraba en su interior. Si, a Abdiel le esperaba sufrimiento una vez saliendo del gimnasio.

\- Bueno, muchas gracias por la batalla. Me sirvió bastante para ver los puntos débiles de mis amigos y reforzarlos en un futuro – les agradeció el joven con voz amigable a los tres líderes.

\- No te preocupes, más bien, debes seguir tu camino hacia el siguiente gimnasio, en Ciudad Nacrene – las palabras de Gres llamaron la atención del joven.

\- La líder de Gimnasio sí que es ruda y fuerte, además de poseer cualidades excepcionales para el combate…. Y eso que es una académica – ante las palabras de Chili, Ash ya estaba interesado en conocerla.

\- Iré mañana a primera hora. Ahora me concentraré en que mis pokemon sean tratados en el Centro Pokemon. Nos vemos – y dicho esto, se despidió. Las chicas y el profesor Abdiel se despidieron cortésmente de los líderes de gimnasio, quienes asintieron ante esto. Cilan, por su parte.

_\- ¿Me pregunto si podré mejorar si viajo con él? – _sí, el joven conocedor pokemon pensaba seriamente en acompañar al azabache en su travesía por la región Unova.

**Minutos después: Centro Pokemon de la Ciudad Striaton**

Ash, Rosa y Serena se encontraban charlando amenamente, aunque el conversar no quería decir que encontráramos a un Ash totalmente apenado ante los incesantes cumplidos de las chicas con respecto a su batalla. Los tres estaban esperando a los pokemon de Ash.

\- ¿Ese no es Cilan? – se dijo en un susurro el joven mientras veía al peli verde entregar su pokebola, con Pansage dentro, a la enfermera Joy para que lo curara.

\- Hola Ash, chicas – le saludó amigablemente el líder de gimnasio. Todos saludaron amablemente – disculpen que suene un poco descortés, pero Ash ¿Podríamos conversar un poco, en privado? – las chicas se extrañaron por eso.

\- No hay problema – respondió afable. Dicho esto, se pusieron en otra mesa. Sin embargo, las chicas, en plan de chismosas, se pusieron en una mesa cercana - ¿Cuáles son tus dudas, Cilan?

\- Bueno, es con respecto a nuestra batalla de gimnasio. La verdad que fue muy fructífero ver la relación que hay entre entrenador y pokemon, y cabe decir que la tuya es muy buena – le dijo en tono de halago, mientras asentía y colocaba su mano derecha en su barbilla.

\- ¡Debes de estar bromeando, Cilan! Yo pienso que cualquier persona podría hacer eso – lo dijo de manera humilde.

\- Más bien, yo diría que sí. Lo tuyo es como para que otras personas lo imiten – hizo una pausa – Más bien ¿Quisiera preguntarte algo, para aumentar mis conocimientos como conocedor pokemon, claro está? – el azabache aceptó de buena gana, pero un gotón salió de su cabeza al ver que el joven de mirada verde sacaba una libreta de notas, mismo investigador, y lapicero en mano - ¡¿Cómo haces para sacarle tanto sabor y naturaleza de los pokemon?! ¡¿También quisieras darme tu receta para sacar una victoria en situaciones de completa desventaja?! ¡Por favor, Ash! ¡Quiero saberlo! – le suplico casi como si de un ídolo de rock se tratara. El entrenador de Pikachu estaba completamente abrumado. Por otro lado, las chicas tenían un enorme gotón en sus cabezas al escuchar las preguntas que Cilan le hacía a su ¿amigo?... Bueno, en el futuro lo sabrían con mayor detenimiento. Justo en eso, es salvado por la campana. La enfermera Joy llamaba a Ash para recoger a sus pokemon – Mejor vamos a recoger a tus amigos después de una exquisita batalla – Ash asintió, pero se llevó una sorpresa al ver a las chicas prácticamente al costado del lugar de donde estaban.

\- ¿Qué hacen, Rosa, Serena? – preguntó curioso.

\- ¡No!… ¡No es lo que parece! – chillaron un poco sonrojadas al verse descubiertas. Cilan solo sonrió ante peculiar situación.

\- No se preocupen. No les diré nada. Vamos, que los demás nos están esperando – les dijo alegre. Ambas suspiraron. Cuando los cuatro fueron, un Audino llevaba las pokebolas, tanto de Ash como de Cilan – Nunca había visto a este pokemon – susurró alegre.

\- Es un Audino. En la región Unova, es el ayudante de la enfermera Joy – fue la simple respuesta de Cilan. Ash sacó su pokedex.

_\- Audino, el Pokemon escucha. Audino puede conocer la condición física y el estado de ánimo de los Pokemon usando sus orejas – _fue la respuesta del aparato.

\- Fascinante – dijeron Rosa y Serena. Luego de entregarles los pokemon, los tres de Ash se colocaron cerca de su entrenador, felices. El joven los aceptó con gusto, bajo la atenta mirada de Cilan, Rosa y Serena.

\- Creo que ya lo decidí – habló en voz alta el joven peli verde – Ash, si no te importara ¿Podría viajar contigo? – esto tomó por sorpresa a sus amigas.

\- Por mí, eres bienvenido ¿Pero qué te motivó a hacerlo? – era la duda del joven.

\- Siento que acompañándote, podré mejorar en mi camino como conocedor pokemon, además de ver muchas matices y texturas que enriquecerán mis condimentos – ante esta extraña respuesta, Ash solo asintió sonriendo nerviosamente.

\- Escuchaste Rosa. Ya no viajaremos solos – fue la respuesta feliz de su amigo. Ella solo asintió. Serena, por otro lado, se sintió mal, ya que ella quería viajar con ellos, pero no tenía el valor de decirlo.

\- ¿También viaja contigo? – el peliverde se sorprendió al saber que la chica de moños viajaba con Ash.

\- Así es. Déjame presentarme de nuevo. Soy Rosa – le saludó amigablemente, aunque sus ojos tenían un pequeño toque de tristeza. Cilan se dio cuenta y ya sabría después el motivo de la dueña de Perior.

\- Y veo que tú y tu pokemon han pasado por muchas situaciones, Rosa. Aunque debo decirte que ambos, por momentos, dan un sabor amargo, por una perdida – esto sorprendió a todos.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo sabes? – preguntó angustiada la joven.

\- No lo sé, solo lo noto en los ojos de ambos – le dijo de manera comprensiva – Si te sientes incómoda, no hablaré más del tema – ella le agradeció por el gesto.

\- Se me olvidaba. Voy a comprar algunas provisiones para el viaje. Me esperan aquí – les dijo Ash afablemente. Los tres asintieron. Pikachu le acompañó.

Mientras ambos caminaban por las calles de la ciudad, Ash vio como unas personas con ropaje extraño presidia una especie de charla para las personas. Ash se sintió atraído.

\- Oye muchacho, has silencio que la charla va a empezar – le dijo uno de los pobladores. El azabache asintió.

\- Me llamo Ghetsis, y soy del Equipo Plasma. Hoy me gustaría hablarles sobre la liberación de los pokemon – se presentó el líder de ese grupo.

_\- ¡Equipo Plasma! – _Ash se sorprendió demasiado.

\- Nosotros, los seres humanos, vivimos junto a los pokemon. Somos compañeros y nos necesitamos los unos a los otros ¿verdad? – preguntó al público. Todos asintieron – Sin embargo ¿Esto será verdad? ¿Nunca se les ha pasado por la cabeza que nosotros usamos a los pobres pokemon para nuestros fines, dándoles órdenes y sirviéndonos de ellos? Por muy compañeros que sean, seguro que se sienten utilizados. Nadie lo puede negar ¿No creen? – varias personas estaban consternadas, lo mismo pasaba con sus pokemon. Pikachu se sintió un poco afligido por esto – Los pokemon, al ser criaturas distintas a nosotros, poseen una naturaleza que no comprendemos a cabalidad. Nos falta aprender mucho de ellos. Entonces ¿Qué podemos hacer? – hizo una pausa - ¡Deberíamos liberarlos! Solo así, estaríamos en igualdad de condiciones. Ahora, damas y caballeros, piensen qué se podría hacer para que los pokemon vivan en igualdad. Y, con esto, permítanme despedirme. Muchas gracias – y dicho esto, se marchó. Ash no lo podía creer, sencillamente no, ya que él había pasado muchas cosas con Pikachu desde que inició su sueño de ser maestro Pokemon. No, el simplemente no podía abandonar a Pikachu. Sin embargo, lo que vio en las personas, lo dejó pasmado. Observaba como entrenadores que, a simple vista, habían pasado mucho tiempo con sus pokemon estaban abandonándolos con remordimiento, incluso los pokemon mismos lloraban por no ser abandonados. Rabia e impotencia nublaban al joven entrenador de Pikachu, quien apretó su puño derecho por no poder hacer nada ante el poder de las palabras. Pikachu estaba completamente aterrado. Ash se dio cuenta de ello. No podía que el poder de la labia y del convencimiento daban muchos frutos.

\- No te preocupes, amigo. Nunca te abandonaré y no pienso caer en ese juego del Equipo Plasma – lo reconfortó. El pokemon asintió en su característico sonido. Siguieron caminando para una tienda, pero en el camino…

\- Ese pokemon… Te está hablando… Quiere comunicarse contigo – fueron las palabras de ese hombre…

\- Sé que me habla, pero a veces no lo entiendo mucho – contestó serio.

\- Es una lástima, no puedes escucharlo – le respondió.

\- ¡Sal de una vez y muéstrate como hombre! – le gritó irritado. Fue allí que lo vio. De cabello verde, camisa blanca y, bajo ésta, una camiseta negra. Posee una gorra con el borde negro y la parte delantera blanca. Sus pantalones son color crema, y sus zapatos son verdes. Fue en eso, que los cilindros de basura cayeron. Mientras tanto, Rosa y Serena tenían un mal presentimiento.

\- Ash ya está demorando demasiado – les dijo Cilan. Las dos asintieron.

\- Mejor vamos a buscarlo – fue el turno de Serena. Ambos asintieron y fueron en su búsqueda. Después de unos cuantos minutos, los tres lo vieron agitado y cansado. Pikachu estaba en las mismas condiciones, mientras su contrincante y su pokemon estaban casi en las mismas.

\- ¡Ash! – gritaron los tres, un poco asustados.

\- No se preocupen. Todo está bajo control – les dijo sonriente – Sí que eres fuerte, remedo de ambientalista barato – Gary le había enseñado que, si la situación lo amerita, deberías de provocar al enemigo con lo que sea para que haga su primer movimiento y obtener la victoria en base al análisis. Era la primera vez que lo usaba, y sí que le daba gusto.

\- Podría decir lo mismo ¡Purrloin, usa tajo umbrío! – le ordenó. El pokemon acató la orden de su ¿entrenador?...

\- Pikachu, acumula electricidad en tu cola y combínalo con cola de hierro - y dicho esto, Pikachu lanzó su poderoso ataque, el cual impactó al pokemon, dejándolo casi inhabilitado.

\- ¡Que es ese pokemon! – Rosa estaba con pokedex en mano, pero el contrincante de Ash se abalanzó furioso contra la chica, arrebatándole la pokedex. Ella se aterró al sentir su mirada. Ash se puso iracundo y de un movimiento brusco, tomó la muñeca del agresor y aplicó fuerza, permitiendo la liberación de la pokedex, para luego jalarlo hacia él con fuerza inhóspita, propinarle un puñetazo limpio en la mejilla derecha y tumbarlo al piso. El "entrenador" de Purrloin se levantó con un poco de dolor, pero con ira ante la reacción brusca del joven azabache, quien le brindaba una mirada muy fiera. Fue allí que solo N miró una silueta de una entidad mitológica, la cual protegía al joven entrenador de Pikachu. eso le dio curiosidad, pero no quitó el enojo que sentía en esos momentos. Miró con una furia única a los cuatro, en especial a Ash, ya que, al parecer, ese joven era un ente "único", así como él.

\- ¡Esa horrible maquina! ¡Esa es tu forma de verlos! ¡Los atrapas para coleccionarlos y luego los encierras en las pokebolas y para luego estudiarlos como si fuesen ratas de laboratorio! – fue la respuesta enfurecida de ese sujeto – ustedes nunca podrán derrotarme, mientras encierren a los pokemon en esos malditos aparatos, ya que puedo escuchar a los pokemon y predecir sus ataques. Solo hay una persona que podría hacerlo – mira a Ash de manera fría. El azabache lo mira de modo desafiante - Yo N, como buen amigo de los pokemon y al escuchar su voz, veo que bajo el yugo humano, no podremos llevar una vida plena. Debo cambiar el mundo, para que sea un mundo ideal – terminando de decir eso, se dio media vuelta. Ash iba a seguirlo para darle unos buenos golpes, decir que estaba furioso era poco, por la manera en que agredió a su amiga de moños., pero prefirió quedarse, ya que Rosa necesitaba alguien que le calmara.

El resto de la tarde, la pasaron tranquilos, aunque a Ash no se le quitaba las palabras del Equipo Plasma y la actitud de ese tal N. Sus amigas y Cilan se dieron cuenta de ello, así que le dejaron pensar.

\- Sé que me enfrentaré al Equipo Plasma, y por las palabras de N, debo suponer que está relacionado con ellos – se dijo para sí mismo mientras miraba a sus pokemon, aunque sus amigos escucharon todo – Debemos volvernos más fuertes, muchachos.

\- No estás solo en esto, Ash – fueron las palabras de Serena - ¡Vamos a darle su merecido! – estaba molesta por lo que le hicieron a Rosa, aunque para eso tenían que entrenar, y mucho.

\- Tienes razón, Serena. Debemos de entrenar duro – Rosa estaba asustada, sí, pero eso no quería decir que no quería revancha. Poco a poco salía a flote su lado guerrero.

\- Ya quiero verlo en primera fila – les dijo un emocionado Cilan – Bueno muchachos, tengo que preparar mis cosas para el viaje. Los veo en la entrada del gimnasio mañana a primera hora – y dicho esto, se despidió. Rosa y Serena miraban serias a Ash, quien solo quería darse un respiro ante tantas situaciones vividas el día de hoy.

\- Oye Ash ¿Ahora irás a Ciudad Nacrene para tu enfrentamiento de gimnasio? – el joven asintió ante la pregunta de su amiga de moños – he averiguado algunas cosas. Sé que esa ciudad es conocida por sus bibliotecas y sus centros de arte, además de un lugar para los concursos de moda…

\- Creo que ya sé lo que quieres hacer – le dijo calmado y con una sonrisa. Las dos miraban con sorpresa – Si, estoy de acuerdo en ver cómo te va en tu primer concurso y después ir a la batalla contra la líder de gimnasio… - esto tomó por sorpresa a la chica, quien feliz por ser descubierta, abrazó al joven de manera intempestiva. Ash aceptó el abrazo. Serena solo se puso triste al ver como ambos jóvenes se relacionaban muy bien, aunque los celos también le jugaban una mala pasada.

\- Bueno chicos, lo mejor será ir a descansar. Yo iré a mi cuarto en el Centro Pokemon ¿Qué harán? – les preguntó.

\- Iremos a descansar también – les dijeron ambas al unísono.

Después de la cena, los tres se separaron para irse a descansar, pero las chicas, en su dormitorio, estaban calladas, como quien esperando entablar conversación, pero el nerviosismo de Rosa era palpable, debido al arrebato que tuvo con Ash al abrazarlo.

\- Disculpa, Rosa…

\- ¿Qué pasa Serena? – preguntó curiosa y amigable, pero sin voltearse a verla.

\- Bueno… Yo… - la chica de pelo castaño miel estaba un poco nerviosa también - ¿Sientes algo por Ash?

\- ¿Eh?...-

Serena pensaba que la chica iba a reaccionar feo, como el común denominador lo haría, pero se sorprendió el ver que la chica de moños miraba para otro lado, visiblemente sonrojada. La verdad, era adorable en ese estado.

\- ¿Por qué piensas eso? – le replicó con un tono de voz temeroso que la sorprendió demasiado.

\- Eh… lo que pasa es que te veías como cuando yo miraba a Matt desde lejos – fue su sencilla respuesta… - _Además de que es evidente_

\- Piensas de más, Serena – le respondió con aparente serenidad

Ambas durmieron tranquilamente, aunque Rosa de manera un poco más descompuesta. La verdad que Rosa no creía que Serena iba a dormir con ella, ya que ella tenía casa, pero tras la autorización de su padre, no habría problemas.

**Al día siguiente**

Ash fue el primero en levantarse a eso de las 5:00 am, mientras esperaba a que sus amigas se despertaran. Para ello, nada mejor que un buen entrenamiento con sus pokemon. Tepig y Pidove se enfrentaban.

\- Muy bien, Tepig. Trata de esquivar todos los ataques rápidos que Pidove te da – le ordenó para que aumentara su velocidad. Ambos pokemon asintieron y siguieron con el entrenamiento.

\- Oye, eso sí que es tener entusiasmo – le dijo un recién llegado Cilan, con Pansage a su lado.

\- Hola Cilan ¿ya estás listo? – el peli verde solo asintió.

\- ¿Dónde está Rosa? ¿Deberíamos alistarnos para ir a desayunar y luego a partir? - curioseo el líder de gimnasio.

\- Ah, Serena y Rosa están descansando aún. Cuando despierten, partiremos – fue la sencilla respuesta de Ash.

\- ¿Pensé que Serena no iba a viajar con nosotros? – la sorpresa de Cilan era palpable.

\- Pienso invitarla. Ella fue una de las personas que pienso que necesita mejorar para que no sea menospreciada en cualquier sentido de la palabra, además de que me brindó su apoyo en el gimnasio y después de la batalla contra N – Cilan se sorprendió con su respuesta.

_\- Ahora veo porque empezaron a enamorarse de ti – _fueron sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Dije algo raro? – preguntó. El peliverde negó amablemente. Justo en eso, aparecieron las chicas.

\- Buenos días – saludaron con un poco de sueño, con sus cosas listas.

\- Bueno, antes de tomar desayuno y partir – el azabache enfocó su visión en Serena, quien le miraba – Serena ¿Quisieras viajar con nosotros? – le preguntó alegre. La verdad que ella se había resignado, pero, ante esta nueva oportunidad, tendría posibilidades de mejorar.

\- ¡Es una buena idea, Ash! – habló feliz Rosa, quien iba hacia la castaña miel y le cogía de la mano - ¡Así no seré la única chica del grupo! – le sonrió a su nueva amiga.

\- Estas en lo correcto, Rosa – le dijo Ash – Además, Serena, tú también me apoyaste en el gimnasio y me diste un poco de aliento después de la batalla contra N… en un futuro, quien sabe, tal vez… puedas encontrar tus propias metas y sueños – esto último lo dijo apenado y con raro tartamudeo. La chica de Kalos se llevó las manos al corazón y empezó a sonreír.

\- Tienes razón. Iré con ustedes ¿Por qué no? – respondió emocionada mientras guiñaba el ojo derecho. Todos sonrieron ante la respuesta de la joven.

Una vez dada la respuesta, todos pasaron al centro pokemon y tomaron el desayuno brindado amablemente por la enfermera Joy. Una vez terminado, los cuatro estaban en la salida. Abdiel los estaba esperando allí.

\- Veo que tomaste la decisión de viajar, Serena – ella asintió ante las palabras de su padre – No te preocupes, no me negaré y solo quiero que te cuides. Sea cual sea la meta que quieras cumplir, yo y tu mama te apoyaremos en todo – Serena abrazó a su papa, agradecida – Ash, quiero que cuides de mi hija…

\- No se preocupe, incluso la protegeré con mi vida si es necesario – la aludida se sonrojó en extremo, al punto de casi desmayarse, por ese pequeño comentario. En definitiva, Ash era un completo casanova despistado.

\- Bueno, pero antes que se vayan, quiero entregarles estos huevos a ustedes tres. Son pokemon de la región Kalos – Ash, Rosa y Cilan se sorprendieron por el gesto de Abdiel. Gustosos, aceptaron – Originalmente, Serena era la que tenía que entregárselos, pero hubo un pequeño cambio de planes…

\- No se preocupe, de todas maneras gracias – fue la respuesta de los tres.

\- Ahora sí. Yo me retiro. Tengo cosas que hacer. Éxitos y buenos deseos en su aventura – se despidió con una sonrisa. Todos vieron como Abdiel desaparecía mientras se adentraba en la ciudad.

\- Muy bien chicos ¡Aquí empieza todo! – les dijo Ash mientras ponía su mano derecha en medio de ellos. Los demás le imitaban, sonrientes - ¡Conoceremos muchas personas, pokemon y nuevos amigos! ¡Enfrentaremos peligros y saldremos victoriosos! ¡Nos ayudaremos los unos a los otros y seremos los mejores!... – Serena y Rosa reían ilusionadas, mientras que Cilan asentía - ¡Empezaremos nuestra aventura! – y todos lanzaron su mano al aire, con mucha esperanza y alegría, para luego empezar a ir por la región Unova.

**Por otro lado…**

N se encontraba muy pensativo en un lugar desconocido, mientras se sobaba un poco del golpe del entrenador de Pikachu. La verdad que el azabache golpeaba duro, tanto como un SuperGolpe de Infernape, pero a potencia mínima. La verdad era que ese enfrentamiento con ese joven llamado Ash lo había descolocado un poco. No creía que su lazo con su pokemon fuera así de fuerte, aunque no escuchara su voz. Lo mismo pasaba con los pokemon de este, quienes se encontraban en sus pokebolas. Aunque lo que más le sorprendió fue escuchar las claras amenazas de muerte de Dewott contra su persona si algo malo le llegara a pasar a su entrenador.

\- No. Todos son iguales. Maltratan a los pokemon y los usan para su mero beneficio. Debo de crear un mundo ideal, un mundo de igualdad… un mundo lleno de los ideales más puros – susurraba mientras miraba tres cosas: un orbe negro mítico y un par de esferas que estaban junto al orbe anterior.

* * *

**Ending 01: Spinning World (La parte en negrita es la canción. La parte en cursiva, la escenificación del Ending)**

_(Mientras va tocando el intro, vemos a una Riolu variocolor y a un Zorua, mirándose frente a frente, dispuestos a todo por ganar, en el interior de un templo budista. De fondo, se observa a dos seres mitológicos peleando entre sí)_

**No importa cuántas veces pueda caer**

_(Inicia la pelea. Vemos a Zorua dándole ataques siniestros a Riolu, quien se levanta después de cada golpe, en pos de lucha)_

**Me levantaré porque jamás he pensado en rendirme**

_(Riolu se pone en posición y ambos pokemon empiezan una batalla sin cuartel)_

…..

**Aunque más de una vez he deseado decirle adiós a esta realidad y así vivir como ayer lo hacía**

_(Un flash back donde se muestra la amistad de ambos pokemon)_

…

**Más ya no puedo volver, sé que tengo que avanzar, con las fuerzas que hay en mi ser, recupero mi cordura**

_(Riolu empuja a Zorua hacia una puerta de vidrio. Ambos caen y se levantan. Miran hacia otro lado. Una gran cantidad de pokemon enemigos de dos equipos malignos irrumpe en el templo e iba contra ellos)_

**Lo importante para mí, siempre lo defenderé**

**Siempre será así, nada va a poder detenerme**

…..

**No importa lo que se avecine en la oscuridad, no importa lo fuerte que sea la tormenta hoy**

_(Los enemigos atacaban a quemarropa con distintas clases de poderes, pero ambos logran contraatacar. Riolu destroza una buena parte del enemigo. Zorua hace lo propio y ambos se ponen espalda a espalda y siguen destruyéndolos, pero estos eran incalculables)_

**No podrá empañar la fuerza de mi corazón**

_(Justo en eso, observan que Infernape llega a la ayuda, junto a una Braixen. Ambos, cayendo de manera acrobática, empiezan a causar destrozos en el enemigo, repartiendo Ultrapuños y Lanzallamas a diestra y siniestra, sin siquiera ser tocados por los pokemon enemigos. También llegan Pikachu, Dewott, Pansage, Rufflet, Tranquill, una Snivy y un Snivy, quienes empiezan a atacar con todo)_

**Si en este mismo instante, luchamos juntos nada nos detendrá**

_(En eso, una Vaporeon destruye el suelo con una poderosa Acua Cola, mandando a volar a varios pokemon enemigos, mientras esta pokemon miraba atentamente al Zorua)_

**Y aunque el mundo siga girando siempre**

_(En eso, Riolu prepara un Puño Incremento y Zorua prepara Tajo Umbrío. Hacen un ataque coordinado. Ambos ataques impactan de lleno contra un pokemon legendario)_

**Si juntos avanzamos, nunca nada nos podrá detener….**

_(Al final, vemos a Riolu y Zorua, en un lugar luminoso, mirándose frente a frente, de manera retadora, mientras sus entrenadores se acercaban, con la misma mirada)_

* * *

_Continuará _

**Notas del autor:**

_**Podemos ver a todos los personajes que van a aparecer en el fanfic con la mandíbula hasta el piso. No pensaban que Ash podía llegar a esos extremos, mientras que May y Dawn pensaban una sola cosa…. ¡Ash, nunca nos defendiste así!... Si, estaban realmente furiosas y lagrimeando cómicamente.**_

_**\- Vaya, Ash. Con lo que hiciste hoy, ni te reconozco ¿Cómo hiciste para dar buenos golpes? – le pregunte al azabache, quien era mi apoyo esta vez.**_

_**\- Bueno, autor. No podía permitir que dañaran a Rosa. Es una dama ante todo y estaba en la obligación de defenderla, además de que ella pasó por muchas cosas – respondió serio.**_

_**\- Ya veo. Buen punto – le hablé.**_

_**\- ¿No tienes que dar los saludos a los lectores? – preguntó con singular mirada.**_

_**\- Tienes razón…. – susurré - ¡Como están mis lectores y lectoras! Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo 03, de todo corazón. Gracias por estar leyendo esto. Como se habrán dado cuenta, Ash ganó su primera batalla de gimnasio. En parte es bueno, ya que siempre debió haber sido así, aunque espero que la batalla me haya salido bien. Lo más ansiado por varios y varias… cof… Zafira A.V…. cof…. ¡La aparición de N!... Lo realicé de la manera más canónica posible (Si no entienden que significa canónica, hace referencia a que lo hice tal cual aparece en el manga), sin embargo, vieron algunas variables, las cuales, seguro, habrá sorprendido a más de uno ¿Han visto el misterio que gira en torno a Ash?... Yo creo que sí. Los siguientes capítulos serán más calmados, pero luego llegarán varios que serán determinantes para los personajes, además de ver por pocos momentos a viejos conocidos – hice una pausa – Ahora, llegó el momento de agradecer a los lectores – miré a Ash – Señor salsa de condimento, haga los honores, por favor – el azabache me miró con una vena en la frente….**_

_**\- Bien. Gracias por los nuevos favoritos, seguidores, reviews y mensajes privados. En los favoritos, tenemos a datrh mideon, **__**The knight of the Hope**__**, **__**Arturojeff**__**, Namikaze Arata, **__** .77**__**, **__**prietar, .378537 y a Ratedy2j – hizo una pausa – entre los seguidores tenemos a Arturojeff**__**, Namikaze Arata, **__** .77**__**, **__**prietar**__** y **__** .378537… - agradeció Ash.**_

_**\- Ahora me toca a mí hacer el resto – susurré – Entre los dos mensajes privados que recibí, están el de – hice una pausa – hermano, muchas gracias por mandarme esos mensajes privados muy buenos de tu parte y el apoyo, aunque preferiría ver un review tuyo. Muchas gracias por el mensaje y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo**__** – respiré – El siguiente mensaje es de mysterywriter15. Todo a su tiempo, amigo, y gracias por los saludos. También soy de Lima, Perú. Tal vez nos veamos en una convención, cuando tenga tiempo. Saludos y espero disfrutes del capítulo. Nos vemos en el siguiente….**_

_**\- Te apoyaré con los reviews – me dijo Ash – El primer review es de Arturojeff. Gracias por tu review. No te preocupes, tendrás un pedazo de la carne de Matt, además de que el autor ya planificó con respecto a Kalos y las razones para que me enterara de la región inspirada en Francia. N tendrá más protagonismo, dentro de unos capítulos más, mientras que el poder misterioso se verá dentro de muchos, pero muchos capítulos más. Espero que te encuentres bien y nos vemos en el siguiente. El autor también es de Perú…**_

_**\- El segundo review es de baraka108 – hice una pausa - Gracias por tu review y no hay necesidad de ser tan agresivo, aunque Matt si se lo merecía. Veo que el momento AmourShipping te gustó, me da gusto saberlo. Espero que el capítulo sea de tu agrado. Nos vemos en el siguiente.**_

_**\- El tercer review es de minccino – habló Ash – Veo que te gusta que haga pareja con Rosa – lo dijo muy sonrojado – Ahora tengo que ir a preguntar a Rosa – el azabache se acercaba a la joven, quien hiperventilaba - ¿Tienes fantasías sexuales conmigo? – preguntó muy apenado y rojo peor que un Slugma. La joven se desmayó por completo, pero un hilillo de sangre de su nariz salía, además de tener una pequeña risilla pervertida. Ash no entendió nada y decidió calmarse. **_

_**\- El cuarto review es de Arago2 – dijo Ash por partida doble– Gracias por tu review. Veo que eres fan de Rosa hasta la muerte, como para ponerle cartel – la aludida se sonroja demasiado y agradece de lejos a Arago2 – Y yo haría lo mismo, pero iría en su búsqueda con un tanque chino y en modo asedio para destrozarlo de una – susurró con malicia – Espero que el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**_

_**\- El quinto review es de Zafira A.V – dije – Hola amiga. Espero que estés bien. Gracias por tu review y creo que pondré a Noivern, ya que para mis fines, será el más conveniente. Ahora, espero que te haya agradado la aparición de N. Viendo tus comentarios, Riolu es hembra debido a planes futuros, mientras que con lo segundo que comentaste, no te diste cuenta de un súper spoiler para este capítulo. Lee atentamente el Ending del capítulo anterior y lee que hecho importante pasó en este capítulo. Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado. Nos vemos en el siguiente. PD: Sasha aparecerá dentro de muchos capítulos más, pero será muy importante en esta saga.**_

_**\- El sexto review es de CCSakuraforever - dijo Ash – Gracias por tu review. No te preocupes. Tal vez, cuando me lo encuentre, le dé su merecido como se debe, aunque eso le corresponde a Serena. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Nos vemos en el siguiente. **_

_**\- El séptimo review es de prietar – hablé - Gracias por tu review. Veo que eres fan de Rosa, pero también de Serena. No te preocupes, ambas entienden y apoyan eso, como buenas amigas, aunque en el caso de Rosa, debemos de esperar que se despierte de la pregunta anterior. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo y espero que lo que leíste sea de tu agrado.**_

_**\- El octavo review es de MesserStone – seguí por partida doble – Gracias por tu review. No te preocupes. Ya habrás recibido mi review en tu fanfic. Bien, ahora viniendo al caso. Veo que te agrada el personaje de Rosa, además del ambiente que he puesto y el reto que tengo por delante. Ahora, con respecto a las críticas constructivas: Primero, coloque a Serena, debido a ciertas narrativas que manejaré dentro de muchos capítulos más. Las mega evoluciones servirán, ya que, no es por que quiera hacerte spoiler, pero enfrentar a cof... legendarios en estado primigenio tipo Groudon… cof…, no será nada alentador con pokemon en su estado normal. Finalmente, con los shiny. Los pokemon que escogí y escogeré como shiny se ven, a mi parecer, demasiado geniales. Es una estética de gustos, más que todo. Por ejemplo, fíjate en wikidex a Mega Lucario shiny y verás a lo que me refiero. Gracias por decir que leerás mi fanfic recién iniciado y nos vemos en el siguiente. Además, quiero recalcar que los siguientes capítulos serán calmados, pero con toques interesantes y los protagonistas no la tendrán fácil, en el futuro.**_

_**\- El noveno review es de cricri – habló Ash – Gracias por decir que la historia te está gustando. Te van a agradar los siguientes capítulos. Nos vemos en el siguiente. **_

_**\- Ya una vez terminando los agradecimientos, debo decir que el OST que puse en la batalla de gimnasio es uno de los mejores OST de Naruto Shippuden que he escuchado y ese será cuando la situación sea a favor de los protagonistas, además de otro más de Shippuden que agregaré en los capítulos futuros. Recomiéndenme otros OST, no solo de pokemon, sino, también, de otros anime, como para escenas en que los personajes pueden tener todo en contra, románticos o de tristeza y extrema soledad. Me lo hacen saber por sus reviews. Bueno, eso sería todo. Recuerden que, en sus reviews, podrán preguntar al personaje que quieran, el cual solo debe pertenecer al capítulo correspondiente. El personaje con más votos o preguntas, aparecerá en esta sección – Justo en eso, el azabache se me acerca– Ahora, el siguiente capítulo será… **_

_**\- ¡Capítulo 04: Snivy, Reencuentro e Incidente en la Torre!**_

_**\- Esperamos sus favoritos, seguidores y reviews – nos despedimos, pero antes…**_

_**\- PD: Lean mis otros fanfics: Entrenamiento de Cuerpo y Alma (Pokemon), El Retorno (Nisekoi, la cual planteo una realidad alterna) y Viaje a Cuatro Momentos (Naruto). Este último publicaré dentro de unos días más….**_

_**\- PD2: No publicaré hasta dentro de un mes a más tardar, creo, debido a que dentro de tres semanas serán mis exámenes parciales de la universidad, pero haré todo lo posible por publicar. Me daré tiempo, aunque espero que mis cursos no me consuman tiempo…. ¡Ahora sí, nos vemos! Y deséenme suerte en mis exámenes.**_


	5. Capitulo 04: Snivy, Reencuentro y Torre

**Disclaimer. Pokemon no me pertenece a mí, sino a Satoshi Tajiri. Los OST no me pertenecen a mí, sino a sus respectivos autores, compositores, editores y demás allegados.**

**Lean todo, por favor. Será, en mi opinión, del agrado del público en general…=)**

**Leer notas del autor al final, por favor.**

**Espero sus reviews…=)**

**Disculpen si hay algunas letras, tramos de trama un poco incoherentes, partes de texto o "algunos" nombres mal puestos, debido a que lo he escrito lo más rápido posible. Mis estudios universitarios me están consumiendo mucho tiempo. Espero comprensión. PD: Pinches Parciales… TT-TT **

**Anuncio Importante al final del texto…. =)**

**Leyenda:**

\- Conversación entre personas –

_\- Pensamientos de las personas o comentarios de la Pokedex – _

**_\- Conversación de los pokemon u otros seres – _**

\- "**_Pensamientos de los pokemon u otros seres" –_**

* * *

**Dilemas de Amor: Campeón**

**Capítulo 04: Snivy, Reencuentro e Incidente en la torre**

Han pasado unos cuantos días después de la partida de Ash, Rosa, Serena y Cilan de ciudad Striaton. Sin unas cuantas bicicletas para facilitar la movilidad, aunque con fuerza de voluntad y buen ánimo, compañerismo y diálogos para no aburrirse en el camino, ayudaban mucho.

\- Bien muchachos, porque no paramos en este claro para alistar el almuerzo – fue la recomendación de Cilan. Los demás asentían. Así, empezaron a ordenar todo para comer. Rosa le ayudaba al peliverde a cocinar, mientras Serena hacia los postres. Era la especialidad de la castaña de Kalos. Ash ayudaba a ordenar la mesa y colocaba la comida pokemon, aunque también quería cocinar. Todos habían dejado a sus pokemon libres, para que se conozcan mejor, aunque a Tepig le costaba relacionarse con los demás, pero la Braixen de Serena trataba de ayudarlo un poco. Era lo menos que podía hacer por el pokemon del "amigo" de su entrenadora, ya que ahora le apreciaba por haber ayudado de una manera muy especial a Serena. Ash se había dado cuenta de eso.

\- El almuerzo ya está listo – les dijo cantarina la chica de moños. Todos se colocaron en las mesas, mientras que los pokemon se acomodaban cerca de donde estaban sus entrenadores. Fue allí que empezaron a degustar la ensalada y el estofado que Rosa y Cilan prepararon.

\- ¡Esto sí que es delicioso! ¡Tiene el mismo sabor que la comida de Brock! – el joven entrenador saltó de alegría, mientras devoraba la comida a paso apresurado.

\- ¡Ash, por favor! ¡Te vas a atragantar! – Serena estaba preocupada por el azabache, quien en un arrebato de comida, se atoró de manera cómica. Todos rieron un poco, pokemon incluidos, aunque Tepig mantenía el semblante incómodo - ¿Qué le pasa a Tepig?...

\- Creo que ya sé lo que le pasa. Al parecer, no está acostumbrado a estar mucho en grupo, por lo que le pasó antes – fue la respuesta del peliverde. El pokemon de fuego asintió.

\- Y hablando de desconocidos Ash ¿Quién es Brock? – preguntó Rosa. Varios allí estaban expectantes. Ash solo suspiró con melancolía.

\- Es un gran amigo y podría decirse que lo considero mi hermano mayor. Juntos, además de varias amigas más, viajamos por unas cuantas regiones para conocerlas… En una de estas regiones fue donde conocí a un pokemon similar al estado de ánimo de Tepig y que ahora está en Pueblo Paleta, Infernape… - Serena sacó su pokedex y buscó a Infernape.

_\- Infernape, el Pokemon llama. Es la forma evolucionada de Monferno. La corona de fuego de Infernape refleja su fuego natural y su velocidad es inigualable – _Cilan y Serena silbaron ante la descripción del pokemon tipo lucha/fuego.

\- Aún recuerdo esa vez. Cuando era un Chimchar, pertenecía a otro entrenador, un gran rival y el que más dificultades me dio en mi camino. Cuando estaba bajo su control, no le importaba que Chimchar luchara hasta casi desfallecer u obligarlo a usar tácticas suicidas - ante esto, todos se estremecieron al escuchar a semejante animal mandando al pobre pokemon a realizar tales actos de bajeza – Mientras mi visión era entrenar a los pokemon, por muy débiles que sean, hasta llegar a todo su esplendor, su visión era solo atrapar pokemon fuertes y extenuarlos hasta el cansancio, aunque ambos tenemos el mismo objetivo – hizo una pausa – Después de una derrota, abandonó a Chimchar frente a mí. Luego, le propuse para que me siguiera, cosa que aceptó. A un principio, le costaba acostumbrarse al grupo, pero le mostramos que no éramos su anterior entrenador y llorando, se acopló a todos, volviendo a ser el pokemon feliz, valiente, temperamental y leal…

\- Por lo que cuentas, se nota que criaste bien a ese Chimchar – Ash asintió ante lo que Cilan le dijo. Los pokemon escuchaban silenciosos, mientras que Pikachu recordaba viejos tiempos.

\- Es uno de los pokemon que más victorias me ha dado en la Liga de Sinnoh…. – iba a continuar, pero Rosa le interrumpió….

\- Espera, no me contaste lo que acabas de decir, Ash… - le dijo extrañada, mientras los demás seguían escuchando al azabache.

\- Será que no pudimos conversar un poco más por el tiempo – le respondió, mientras veía a sus tres amigos, quienes estaban expectantes - Y por lo que veo… quieren conocerlo ¿verdad? – todos asintieron animados, pokemon incluidos – Bien, entonces cuando lleguemos al siguiente pueblo, iremos al centro pokemon y le pediré a la profesora Juniper que haga un envío directo desde Kanto hasta acá – Con los ánimos hasta las nubes, todos terminaban sus comidas.

\- Ahora toca el platillo final. Serena, has los honores, por favor – Cilan pidió a la castaña, mientras ella sacaba de su canasta unos puffs y pokepuffs (los postres que prepara en la actual temporada), aunque había pocos.

\- ¿Qué extraño? Yo preparé muchos – se dijo la joven...

* * *

**Opening 01**

El mundo quiero ver, de Pueblo Paleta soy

Como no sé perder

Lo mejor de mi yo doy

Mucho que aprender

Batallas que ganar

Siempre al frente iré

Sin miedo a lo que irá a pasar

Abran paso al camino voy

De nuevo empezando hoy estoy

Yo quiero ser tu héroe

Es mi decisión

En camino voy

Yo quiero ser tu héroe

Esta es la ocasión

Y el futuro nos dirá

Ser héroe en mi interior resurgirá

Yo quiero ser tu héroe

Pokemon

_"Blanco y Negro"_

* * *

Ahora los cuatro, junto a sus pokemon, estaban en un pequeño dilema. Los postres que preparó Serena habían desaparecido de la nada. Una de las chicas, con sonrisa un poco traviesa, prestaba su atención a sus amigos no humanos.

\- ¿Hay algún travieso que se ha comido a escondidas? – preguntó Rosa mientras miraba a los pokemon. Estos negaban, hasta que Ash sintió que alguien se movía en los arbustos cercanos. Los tres le siguieron el paso. Lo mismo pasó con Pikachu y los otros. Miraron bien y observaron a una Snivy que comía campante y sonante los puffs y pokepuffs que Serena preparó.

\- Así que un Snivy… Debo de atraparlo – ahora si Ash estaba emocionado por tener a un nuevo miembro en su equipo y que mejor que tener los tres iniciales de la región Unova en su poder – Dewott, es tu oportunidad – y el recién evolucionado de tipo agua salió a escena – Usa doble concha afilada y ataca a Snivy a toda velocidad – Dewott sacó sus dos caparaconchas y fue corriendo a toda velocidad, pero Snivy usó un movimiento que hizo a Dewott actuar como loco enamorado. La Oshawott de Serena empezaba a tener un ataque de rabia contra esa Snivy por lo descarada que era – Ya empezamos con ese movimiento… Maldigo la atracción… - el azabache estaba renegando un poco.

\- ¿Atracción? – preguntaron ambas chicas.

\- Atracción es un movimiento que genera enamoramiento en pokemon de distinto género – Cilan les explicó.

\- Dewott, regresa – lo regresó a su pokebola – Bien Pikachu, es tu turno. Usa Ataque Rápido para que no caigas en Atracción – y dicho esto, el pokemon amarillo se lanzó por completo al ataque. Snivy, sin pensarlo, lanzó un Llueve Hojas – Esquívalo y usa Cola de Hierro contra el piso para que saltes – Pikachu hizo lo que Ash pidió.

\- Qué rápido – susurraron Serena y Rosa.

\- ¡Impactrueno! – Pikachu lanzó su más poderoso ataque desde el aire. Snivy realizó lo suyo con llueve hojas - Ahora más que nunca quiero a esa Snivy… ¡Tacleada de Voltios! – Pikachu se envolvió en electricidad y cayó en caída libre contra la pokemon de hierba. Ambos chocaron, pero no le afectó mucho a la pokemon. En medio del polvo, Snivy aprovechó la distracción y usó Atracción en Pikachu, dando el efecto que quería. Sin perder mucho tiempo, lanzó potentísimos látigos cepa contra el pokemon eléctrico, dando en el blanco. La segunda tanda iba en camino, pero Ash se interpuso entre ella y su pokemon, golpeándole el pecho y en la boca del estómago.

\- ¡Ash! – gritaron asustados sus amigos en su ayuda al ver lo que hizo. Por otro lado, Snivy se quedó perpleja al ver lo que un humano hizo por su pokemon, algo que nunca pensó ver en su vida. Despejando su mente, utilizó Llueve hojas en el campo de batalla para desaparecer.

\- Esa Snivy si es fuerte ¡me han dado ganas de atraparla! – Ash se encontraba emocionado, con un brillo distinto en los ojos, sintiéndose retado por esa pokemon - ¡Pidove, busca a Snivy! – la pokemon de tipo volador salió volando en busca de su objetivo, mientras su entrenador iba corriendo hacia.

\- Ary, tú también ayuda a Pidove a buscar a Snivy – Rosa mandó a su Rufflet para buscarla también – No te preocupes, la encontraremos – le dijo sonriente. Ash asintió para luego seguir a los pokemon

**Por otro lado**

El equipo Rocket estaba de camino hacia ciudad Nacrene para recibir un pequeño "encargo". Por el ascenso que Giovanni les brindó, debían de esforzarse y desistir de su captura a Pikachu. Justo en eso, el dispositivo de llamadas se activa.

\- Me han informado que hay una organización secreta en Unova que podría ser una amenaza para ustedes – les dijo el líder del equipo Rocket.

\- ¿Podríamos saber su estilo o modus operandi, jefe? – preguntó Jessie con seriedad.

\- Datos tácticos aún está trabajando en ello para brindarles todas las facilidades en su misión. Por ahora, vayan a Ciudad Nacrene, descansen y esperen órdenes. Eso es todo – y dicho esto, se cortó la comunicación.

\- Una organización secreta que los miembros de inteligencia no saben ¿Eso si es raro? – les dijo James a sus amigos. Ellos asintieron.

\- Por ahora, lo mejor es fortalecer nuestro potencial de fuego – Meowth secundó.

\- Y que mejor si capturamos pokemon poderosos – la pelirroja hizo que los otros dos sonrieran de manera perversa. Justo en eso, se escuchó un sonido en los matorrales. Los tres vieron a un pokemon.

\- Pero si es un Snivy – el peliazul si estaba sorprendido – Por lo que sé, evolucionan en poderosos Serperior.

\- ¡Y qué mejor oportunidad que esta para atraparlo! – Jessie lanza una pokebola, que le es mandada a la cara con fuerza, haciéndola caer de espaldas.

\- Meowth, todo tuyo – James le ordenó al pokemon felino atacar.

\- ¡Como siempre! ¡Todo depende de mí! – y dicho esto, se lanzó contra Snivy, quien a velocidad avasalladora logró escapar de la visión de los tres. Rechinaron los dientes al saberse engañados y sutilmente humillados.

**Una hora después**

Pidove y Ary habían encontrado a Snivy, quien estaba descansando en lo alto de una montaña. Informaron a Ash, quien ya estaba esperando. Una vez vio donde estaban los pokemon volando en círculos, subió en sigilo, hasta que llegó a la cima. Cilan, Rosa y Serena le seguían el paso, aunque el azabache sí que iba muy rápido. Cuando Ash llegó, Snivy se estaba levantando. Tal fue la sorpresa de esta que esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Fue allí que Dewott salió de su pokebola.

\- ¿Quieres pelear contra Snivy? – Dewott asintió de manera marcial – Muy bien, no te lo impediré ¡Usa Misiles de Agua! – y de la boca de Dewott salieron muchas esferas poderosas a toda velocidad en contra de Snivy, quien tuvo que esquivarlas, pero unas cuantas le dañaron, estampándola contra la tierra. Furiosa, lanzó un Llueve Hojas - ¡Recházalo todo con Ataque Circular Acuático continuo! – Dewott formó dos espadas de agua con sus caparaconchas y bloqueaba elegantemente cada ráfaga del Llueve Hojas. Para esto, Rosa, Cilan y Serena llegaron.

\- ¿Ash está usando un tipo agua contra uno hierba? ¿No es un poco loco? – Rosa estaba pensativa.

\- Recuerda que contra Cilan usó a Dewott para derrotar a Pansage. No creo que sea algo loco de su parte – Serena le aclaró las cosas, mientras Cilan asentía. Mientras en la batalla…

\- Muy bien, acércate lo más rápido que puedas y usa Ataque Circular Acuático – Dewott avanzaba a una gran velocidad, pero Snivy usó nuevamente Atracción. Ash miraba serio - ¡Dewott, regresa! – y lo mando de regreso a su pokebola - ¡Es tu turno, Tepig! – y lanzó al pokemon de fuego - ¡Usa Ascuas! – y Tepig lanzó rápidamente el ataque de fuego. Snivy lo esquivó y usó atracción, afectando al pokemon de fuego – Regresa, Tepig – Snivy provocaba a Ash con las manos, como quien diciéndole ¿Quién sigue?

\- Esa Snivy sí que es inteligente, un poco aprovechada, pero fuerte. No es como mi Perior, amable y protector – Rosa halagaba a la Snivy salvaje sutilmente.

\- Creo que Perior se dio cuenta, desde un principio, que ambos se complementarían en todo – ante la respuesta de Cilan, la chica de moños asintió.

\- Pikachu, no vayas – le ordenó, ya que el pokemon eléctrico estaba tentado a ir por la revancha – Pidove puede encargarse de esto ¡Pidove, usa Ráfaga de Aire! – y desde los cielos, Pidove estaba alistándose para atacar, pero Snivy, creyendo que era macho, lanzó Atracción. Pidove no cayó en el juego – Para tu información, Snivy, Pidove es hembra, así que ¡Ráfaga de Aire! – Pidove lanzó una potente ráfaga que daba a Snivy, dañándole el doble que los otros pokemon de Ash le dieron - ¡Sigue con Aire Cortante! – lanzó aire concentrado hacia la pokemon de hierba, dañándola en partes de su cuerpo – Acábala con ataque rápido – Pidove se lanzó contra Snivy a toda velocidad y le impactó de lleno, dejándola en el piso, tirada – Eso es… ¡Ahora! – y lanzó una pokebola. Después de unos instantes, Snivy salió de la pokebola, furiosa. Viendo a Pidove en el aire, lanzó un Llueve Hojas, seguido de un poderoso Rayo Solar. Tumbó a Pidove al piso, para luego amarrarle el cuerpo con Látigos Cepa y estamparla a las rocas muchas veces continuas, hasta que la soltó -

**(A partir de acá, entren a Youtube y escuchen Bleach OST – Urahara Theme)**

\- ¡Vamos Pidove, alza vuelo! – ella escuchaba zumbidos en su pequeña cabeza, completamente tirada en el piso. Estaba completamente mareada. No podía creer que los ataques de tipo planta le jugaran en contra, potenciados por el impacto contra la tierra, por supuesto. Sin embargo, lo escuchó. Escuchó la voz de su entrenador, pidiéndole que se levantara y siguiera con la frente en alto. Tenía que hacerlo por varias razones. La pokemon volador no quería ser la relegada del grupo, ya que, tanto Tepig, como el recién evolucionado Dewott, habían logrado victorias importantes en el reciente estreno de Ash como entrenador en Unova en camino para derrotar a los líderes de gimnasio y que su entrenador, ella, su pokemon, y sus demás camaradas pokemon sean los mejores. Para ello, necesitaba ser más fuerte, mucha mayor convicción de la que ya tenía y, por sobre todas las cosas, esperanza en un mañana mejor. Botando el dolor y la confusión, se levantó - ¡Ese es el espíritu! – sonrió orgulloso el joven azabache, mientras el ave no quería seguir de ese modo, viviendo como una se decía algunas veces en su mente de ave: una "inútil". Ella también quería ser parte de ese grupo ganador y ser de utilidad a su entrenador. Bajo esa consigna, Pidove empezó a brillar.

\- ¡Esta!... – Serena y los demás no salían de su sorpresa.

\- ¡Evolucionando! – y dicho esto, y ante un Ash complacido, unos Pikachu y Snivy que no lo creían, Pidove empezó a cambiar de forma, hasta que se estrenó Tranquill.

_\- Tranquill, el Pokemon pichón feroz y la forma evolucionada de Pidove. Tranquill siempre puede volver a su entrenador, no importa la distancia que haya entre ellos – _Ash se informó en el pokedex y vio que su nuevo pokemon quería realizar un nuevo ataque que él conocía a la perfección.

\- ¡Muy bien Tranquill! ¡Usa Ave Brava! – y dicho esto, Tranquill se envolvió en llamas, para luego ir en un aura celeste contra Snivy a toda velocidad, quien no salía de su sorpresa. Tras recibir el ataque por completo, se levantó a duras penas, pero esbozando una sonrisa - ¡Ahora sí, pokebola! – Ash lanzó una nueva pokebola hacia la pokemon de hierba, atrapando por completo a Snivy. Todos sonrieron ante el nuevo logro de Ash - ¡Bien, Snivy está en mi equipo! – y dicho esto, Tranquill y Pikachu saltaron de alegría con su entrenador.

**(Fin del OST)**

\- Vaya, con la situación en contra, hiciste que Pidove evolucionara, además de que aprendió un poderoso ataque que nunca vimos. Felicidades - Ash le agradeció a Cilan el cumplido.

\- Se trata de Ave Brava, una técnica muy poderosa de tipo Volador. Yo ayude a mi Staraptor a aprenderla en Sinnoh…

\- ¿Pero lo que no entiendo es cómo Pidove pudo evolucionar tan rápido? – la curiosidad de Rosa era palpable.

\- Eso yo lo podría explicar – les dijo Cilan –En la naturaleza pokemon, existen diversas maneras de evolución: unas son por amistad con su entrenador, la cual conlleva el entendimiento mutuo y, en algunos casos, como el de ahora, y por demás, un poco raros, el planteamiento de metas, tanto a corto como mediano plazo, guiadas por una gran convicción con su entrenador – hizo una pausa – Ahora bien, hay otras etapas de evolución que se basan en las victorias consecutivas, tanto en batallas pokemon contra entrenadores, líderes de gimnasio, altos mando y campeón, además de pokemon salvajes de alto nivel, claro está. Esto hace que maduren y evolucionen de manera consistente, aprendiendo técnicas y fortaleciéndose – sin embargo, otra pausa se hizo presente – Mi conclusión, por el momento, y es lo que quiero llegar a investigar con más detalle mientras viajamos, es ver como el poder de la convicción, del apoyo mutuo y la amistad sin malicia puede llevar a expresarse en el mundo como poder físico y defensivo, no solo en los pokemon, sino, también, en las personas – finalizó el peliverde. Las chicas y los pokemon, menos Ash y Pikachu, se quedaron de piedra al escuchar semejante explicación por parte de Cilan. Su grado de sapiencia era alto comparado al de ellos.

\- Yo tenía una idea de eso, como cuando tuve a mis primeros pokemon, aunque claro, no lo demostraba. Gracias Cilan por la aclaración – habló Ash amablemente, para luego sacar varias pociones de su mochila y una pokebola - Ahora, Snivy, sal – y sacó de su pokebola a la pokemon de hierba, para empezar a curarla. Una vez recuperada, se puso al frente de ella - Bienvenida al equipo, Snivy. Juntos, nos fortaleceremos, aprenderemos de nosotros y ganaremos la Liga Unova – la pokemon asintió con una sonrisa – Y ahora sí, todos salgan – y lanzó el resto de sus pokebolas para sacar a sus pokemon. Serena, Rosa y Cilan hicieron lo mismo – Chicos, les presentó a Snivy. Será parte de nuestro equipo ahora, una buena amiga y quiero que se lleven bien con ella – todos asintieron – Snivy, déjame presentarte a Rosa, Serena y Cilan. Serán nuestros amigos de viaje, además de sus pokemon – Los aludidos le saludaron. Ella correspondió el gesto.

Después de las presentaciones, todos se alistaron rumbo al siguiente pueblo, el cual, gracias a la caminata que realizaron para atrapar a Snivy, redujo mucho el tiempo de viaje, acortándolo a unos escasos 40 minutos. Llegaron al pueblo, fueron al centro pokemon y dejaron a sus pokemon para que se curaran, mientras que los jóvenes fueron a unos cuartos que la enfermera Joy les brindó. Todos, menos Ash, quien estaba haciendo una llamada.

\- Hola profesora Juniper – le saludó sonriente el joven.

\- Hola Ash. Veo que has llegado con bien a uno de los pueblos de camino a Ciudad Nacrene – le saludó afable.

\- Así es – iba a continuar, pero la profesora le interrumpió.

\- El profesor Oak ya puede establecer contacto desde Pueblo Paleta hasta Unova. Espérame un rato y te lo paso – le dijo.

_\- Vaya, eso sí que es rápido – _la sorpresa del joven era palpable.

\- Ahora sí, Ash. Te paso con el profesor. Nos vemos y suerte en el siguiente gimnasio – el azabache agradeció el gesto.

\- Hola muchacho ¿Cómo has estado? – le saludó Oak.

\- Muy bien profesor Oak. De camino a Ciudad Nacrene para el siguiente gimnasio – respondió con calma.

\- Ohhh, ya veo ¿has conseguido algunos pokemon durante tu trayecto? – preguntó muy curioso.

\- Sí, mire – y dicho esto, sacó a todos sus pokemon de las pokebolas, ya que estos fueron los primeros en recuperarse.

\- Ohhhhh…. Pero si son un Dewott, un Tranquill, un Snivy y un Tepig. Sí que estás haciendo las cosas bien, Ash – le felicitó.

\- Gracias, profesor. Más bien ¿Podría enviarme a Infernape? Quiero presentarlo ante mis amigos – le pidió. El profesor asintió y le pidió que esperara. Ash le dijo que no había problema.

\- Antes de hacer eso, Ash, déjame decirte que, con la ayuda de Gary, Tracey, Brock, quien vino en su tiempo libre, y tres personitas que conociste en el Monte Plateado, creamos una nueva mejora para tu equipo pokemon – hizo una pausa – El límite para cargar pokemon son de 6, ese es el estándar, pero ahora tú, y los que en un futuro sean de tu entera confianza, podrán incrementar su límite de tener pokemon de 6 a 18. Prácticamente el triple – hizo otra pausa – Ya no tendrás necesidad de tener que mandar al séptimo a los laboratorios. Esto te servirá para que conozcas más a tus pokemon y salgas libre de los problemas que te metes siempre que vas a una región nueva – Ash tenía un gotón en la cien recordando las veces que se metió contra el Equipo Rocket, el Equipo Aqua, El Equipo Magma y el Equipo Galáctico.

\- Jejejeje… disculpe profesor – susurró apenado, mientras colocaba su pokedex en la recepción. Fue allí que Oak se retiró, buscó al pokemon de fuego, lo guardó en su pokebola y le mostró por la pantalla, además de la pokedex mejorada con esa nueva opción - Acá esta muchacho. Te envió a Infernape y la pokedex mejorada– y dicho esto, Ash vio cómo su Infernape y su herramienta de entrenador llegaban sanos y salvos a Unova.

\- Ya los recibí, profesor. Muchas gracias por todo y envíeles mis saludos a todos los que hicieron posible esta mejora– el azabache le mostró la pokebola y la pokedex. Oak se despidió. Guardó su pokedex con calma y miró la pokebola de su viejo amigo. Cuando lo vio nuevamente, suspiró con nostalgia, recordando la Liga Sinnoh y a los amigos que tuvo en su camino por allí, en especial por su mejor amigo y "hermano" mayor, Brock, y a su amiga peliazul, Dawn. Esbozó una sonrisa, recordando sus innumerables aventuras y locos peligros, pero disfrutando de cada momento.

Guardó a Infernape en su bolsillo y fue hacia la sala de espera, donde sus actuales amigos le esperaban.

\- ¿Listos para ver a Infernape? – les preguntó con una sonrisa – Entonces vamos al patio de entrenamientos que esta al costado del Centro Pokemon… - todos le siguieron. Una vez allí.

\- Por favor, Ash. Quiero verlo – le pidió Serena con amabilidad. el joven le sonrió asintiendo. Suspiró y…

\- ¡Infernape, sal ya! – y dicho esto, el pokemon inicial de fuego de la región Sinnoh salió de su pokebola, emitiendo un potente grito de guerra. Todos se sorprendieron al ver a semejante pokemon – Hola Infernape. Es un gusto de volver a verte – el pokemon correspondió el gesto con una sonrisa y saludando a Pikachu - Muy bien, chicos. Les presento a Infernape, uno de los pokemon con el que pase buena parte de mi viaje por Sinnoh – el aludido chocó puños con Ash.

\- Esa chispa de camarería, se nota que ambos están muy congeniados y que han pasado por mucho para ser tan unidos. Es una amistad muy profunda la que tienen ustedes dos – Ash e Infernape asintieron ante las palabras de Cilan.

\- Infernape, ellos son Cilan, Rosa y Serena. Mis nuevos amigos de la región Unova – el pokemon simio les saludo con la mano derecha, amigablemente – Ahora déjame presentarte al resto – y dicho esto, sacó a todos sus pokemon.

\- Nosotros también – el peliverde, la de moños y la castaña sacaron a sus pokemon, para ser presentados también. Todos los pokemon de Ash, Rosa, Serena y Cilan salieron.

\- Chicos, él es Infernape. Un gran amigo de batallas de la región Sinnoh. – los pokemon le saludaron animados, aunque uno fingía, debido a que no estaba acostumbrado. El pokemon simio se dio cuenta de ello. Ash sonrió ante lo que iba a hacer. Infernape, a paso firme, se acercaba lentamente hacia Tepig y le acarició la cabeza, diciéndole algunas cosas en su idioma, lo cual desconcertó a todos los pokemon, quienes sonrieron. Tepig no aguantó y empezó a llorar, mientras Infernape le consolaba como si fuese su mascota. Ash se acercó a sus pokemon – Infernape, sé que es mucho pedirte, pero quisiera que te quedaras conmigo un tiempo para que entrenes física y emocionalmente a Tepig, hasta hacerlo un poderoso Emboar - tanto Tepig como Infernape estaban sorprendidos por la clase de petición que le hizo su entrenador. El pokemon de fuego asintió feliz.

\- Ahora sí, Ash tendrá un pokemon poderoso para enfrentar a los líderes de gimnasio – Rosa sonreía.

\- Tienes razón. Ya nada le impedirá a Ash perder – Serena le secundaba, con el mismo estado de ánimo que su amiga. Lo que no sabían era que Ash tenía otros planes. Sin embargo, la voz de una desconocida les llamó la atención.

\- Veo que tu Infernape es poderoso – le dijo la chica que miraba detalladamente a Ash y a su pokemon de fuego.

\- ¿Quién es, señorita? – le pregunto cortésmente el azabache. Se sorprendió al verla. Ojos violetas, pelo rubio albino en el cual lleva un pasador morado para sujetar su flequillo. Su estilo de ropa es de una colegiala, empezando con el chaleco morado con líneas fucsias y botones blancos. Llevaba un pañuelo blanco a juego con los botones, sujeto al cuello de su camisa. Vestía, también, una falda morada simple, con una línea fucsia que rodea toda la prenda. Por último, usaba un par de botas moradas con líneas fucsias también.

\- Disculpa mis modales. Soy Astrid y provengo de otra región. No soy de Unova. Quisiera una batalla 1 vs 1 contra el que derrotó a dos pokemon legendarios como Darkrai y Latios, únicamente con su Sceptile y su Pikachu – habló con una sonrisa desafiante. Ante esto, todos los amigos de Ash, pokemon incluidos, estaban con la mandíbula en el piso, mientras que Pikachu e Infernape inflaban el pecho, orgullosos de su entrenador. Derrotar a dos legendarios con pokemon normales era algo que no se veía todos los días.

\- Veo que sabes mi experiencia en Sinnoh – ella asintió – De acuerdo, una batalla suena interesante… - ante la mirada de Ash, las chicas solo se pusieron como espectadoras. Lo mismo hacían los pokemon de los demás, incluidos los de Ash, menos Infernape, por obvias razones.

\- ¡Qué bien, ya me moría de ganas de ver algo de acción! – Cilan estaba contento, mientras se colocaba en posición. Las chicas y todos los pokemon estaban de espectadores. Ash y Astrid se colocaron en posición. Cilan fungía de réferi – Esta batalla será de 1 vs 1 entre Ash y la retadora Astrid. Saquen a sus pokemon, por favor…

\- ¡Absol, sal mi querida compañera! – y lanzó su pokebola, estrenando a Absol.

\- ¿Quién es ese pokemon? – se dijo Rosa, mientras sacaba su pokedex. Serena miraba curiosa.

_\- Absol, el Pokemon desastre. Absol vive en las escarpadas montañas y rara vez baja de ellas hacia áreas habitadas por humanos, y se dice que cuando los humanos ven a un Absol una catástrofe pronto sucederá – _ambas se asustaron un poco ante la descripción de la máquina.

\- Así que Absol, ehhh… - susurró Ash, pero le dio curiosidad ver que este Absol llevaba un colgante con una piedra extraña. Además, fijándose bien, la joven llevaba un arete con otra piedra, muy similar a la que la Absol llevaba.

\- ¡Comiencen!...

\- ¡Infernape, Lanzallamas! – Infernape lanzó un potente lanzallamas a su objetivo, quien esperaba paciente.

\- ¡Absol, Psico-corte! – Absol lanzó un haz de energía purpura que chocó contra el lanzallamas - ¡Mega Cuerno!

\- ¡SuperGolpe! – ambas técnicas chocaron con todo, dándose de lleno y haciéndolos retroceder unos cuantos pasos.

\- ¡Trueno! – y Absol lanzó el ataque eléctrico en distintas direcciones.

\- ¡Excavar! – Infernape hizo un hoyo lo más rápido que pudo, yendo a toda velocidad contra Absol. Después de unos instantes, Infernape salió en la posición de donde estaba Absol y le dio un potente SuperGolpe, mandándola por los aires - ¡Combate Cercano!

\- ¡Doble Equipo! – y Absol se multiplicó por varios, desconcertando a Infernape en gran medida - ¡Pulso Oscuro!

\- ¡Infernape, rápido, usa Excavar! – y Ash mandó a Infernape hacia el suelo. Sus amigos suspiraron, ya que si recibía ese ataque, no se salvaba - ¡Bombardeo Subterráneo! - y dicho esto, Infernape lanzó una gran marea de llamas y fuego desde lo profundo de la tierra, inundando el campo de batalla con fuego puro, dañando a Absol en el proceso. Infernape salió del suelo, listo para proseguir. Todos se quedaron de piedra al ver semejante poder – Veo que esa no te lo esperabas…

\- Tienes razón - hizo una pausa mientras salía del shock inicial- ¿Por qué no hacemos la pelea más interesante? – preguntó. Ash estaba un poco curioso por eso – Ahora verás lo que es poder verdadero – susurró seria mientras tocaba su arete con una extraña piedra. Cuando hizo contacto, la piedra que Absol tenía reaccionó junto a esta piedra, despidiendo rayos azules y dorados de cada una de ellas, los cuales se unieron - ¡Absol, Mega Evolución! – y dicho esto, Absol empezó a gritar, para luego cambiar de forma.

\- ¡Mega Evolución! – gritaron todos los que no conocían esto, mientras que Absol cambiaba completamente, hasta revelar a Mega Absol. Ash, Serena y Rosa sacaron sus pokedex, pero no daba información sobre ese pokemon – te preguntarás sobre lo que pasó acá ¿Verdad? – varios asintieron – En la región Kalos, hay unas piedras que permiten la evolución al siguiente nivel a los pokemon en su última etapa. Eso se llama Mega Evolución. Sin embargo, no se sabe hasta cuantos pokemon puede beneficiarles esta mega evolución, ya que esta etapa solo se da cuando entrenador y pokemon tienen lazos irreparables y entendimiento mutuo – hizo una pausa - ¡Ahora sí! ¡Segundo Round! ¡Pulso Oscuro!

\- ¡Infernape, Contra Escudo! – e Infernape se rodeó de una potente Bombardeo, mientras realizaba el Lanzallamas, que trataba de bloquear el poderoso Pulso de oscuridad.

\- Absol, ataca con Mega Cuerno – y dicho esto, Absol fue a una gran velocidad hacia Infernape, con un gran Mega Cuerno, el cual sorprendió por su poder y magnitud a todos.

_\- Es rápida – _pensó el azabache - ¡Infernape, Golpe Bis! – ambos golpes chocaron, pero el Mega Cuerno de Absol estaba ganando de a pocos.

_\- Un movimiento tipo Dragón…_ \- pensó Astrid - ¡Auméntale el poder, Absol! – el pokemon siniestro le ganó en poder al de fuego y le dio de lleno el Mega Cuerno - ¡Acábalo con Pulso Oscuro! – le lanzó un potente rayo oscuro, que mandó a Infernape a volar, para luego caer al suelo casi derrotado.

**(Aquí, hagan una pausa. Entren a Youtube y busquen Bleach OST – Stand Up be Strong. Reprodúzcanlo y lean esta parte de tal manera que concuerde con el texto)**

Parecía el final para el pokemon de Ash. Cilan iba a decretar al ganador, pero el pokemon de fuego empezó a levantarse de a pocos, con mucho más brío e ímpetu que las veces anteriores, frente a situaciones distintas. No podía darse el lujo de rendirse ahora, ya que debía de dar lo mejor de sí mismo. Por cada vez que se la pasaba entrenando con los demás pokemon de su entrenador en el Monte Plateado, por cada gota de sudor y cada gota de sangre, producto del esfuerzo sobrehumano que hicieron absolutamente todos para sobrevivir al "entrenamiento", no podía permitirse caer, menos frente a esa nueva forma de pokemon…

\- Creo que no fue suficiente – le dijo Ash con una gran convicción, mientras los demás miraban sorprendidos la escena - ¡Infernape, es hora de demostrar tu verdadero poder! – y dicho esto, el pokemon de Ash se levantó y activó su habilidad especial: Mar Llamas, inundando el campo de batalla en un calor abrasador y levantando la tierra por el potente grito que emitió el pokemon de fuego. Esto dejó perplejos tanto a la retadora, como a los espectadores, más que todo a los pokemon de estos, especialmente a los de fuego, como Braixen, quien miraba con arcada sorpresa y admiración; Tepig, más como un ejemplo a seguir; y Audrey, quien se quedó perpleja. Ante la poderosa ola de calor, todos se cubrieron sus caras con sus antebrazos. El impacto de poder era muy grande como para afectar al pueblo y hacerlo subir de temperatura, incluso hizo temblar la tierra levemente. Ash daba gracias mentalmente que el campo de enfrentamiento era lo suficientemente espacioso como para realizar la batalla con normalidad.

\- Qué poder… - susurró sorprendida la rubia, mientras unas cuantas partes de los botones de su chaleco se chamuscaban levemente – _Tanto poder tiene un pokemon de fuego. Esto no lo había visto antes, no, a menos que este mega evolucionado… - _pensó incrédula, pero la voz de Ash la rastró hasta la realidad.

\- Hora del tercer Round- hizo una pausa mientras inhalaba el aire sobrecalentado. Con mirada fiera y de mucho ánimo, gritó – Empezaremos nosotros ¡Infernape, Lanzallamas! – e Infernape lanzó un poderoso lanzallamas a todo poder, que iba a toda velocidad.

\- ¡Absol, debes tener cuidado! ¡Usa pulso oscuro! – pero fue demasiado tarde. El lanzallamas de Infernape le dio con todo a Absol.

\- ¡SuperGolpe! – el pokemon de fuego le dio de lleno en el estómago y lo mando a volar a una distancia regular. Se levantó con dolor, y eso en su estado de mega evolución - ¡Acabaré con esto de una vez! ¡Bombardeo, ahora! – e Infernape se envolvió en una cantidad dantesca de llamas, provenientes de su cabeza, para luego despedir un color azul e ir contra Mega Absol.

\- ¡Absol, acumula Psico-Corte en tu Mega Cuerno y ataca! - Absol hizo lo que le pidió y fue de lleno contra Infernape. Ambos poderes chocaron con tal magnitud que un torbellino de fuego, con destellos púrpuras, se proyectó en el aire, llamando, ahora si por completo, la atención de los pobladores, de las oficiales Jenny y la enfermera Joy. Ambos pokemon no daban tregua, pero el Infernape de Ash aumentó su poder, incrementando el torbellino de fuego azul. Con un gran poder, Infernape logró golpear a Absol con su Bombardeo, terminando con el efecto secundario de envolverlo en llamas. Absol cayó al suelo inhabilitado, deshaciendo la mega evolución.

\- ¡Absol no puede continuar! ¡Infernape gana! – al terminar del decreto de Cilan, un poco más chamuscado que los demás. Ash fue a abrazar a Infernape felicitándolo, aunque con un poco de calor, claro está. Justo en eso, llegan la oficial Jenny y la enfermera Joy, quienes quedaron desconcertadas por el nivel de combate mostrado. Ambos retadores llevaron a sus pokemon para que se curaran, acompañados de todos sus amigos.

**(Fin del OST)**

**Minutos más tarde. Centro Pokemon**

**(Aquí, entren a Youtube y busquen GOD OF WAR 2 OST- The Bathhouse. Esto será para algunas situaciones de relativa calma y alguna que otra trama donde hay explicaciones. Escuchen la versión de dos minutos) **

\- Como he escuchado en varias partes, eres muy fuerte, Ash – le halagó Astrid frente a sus amigos, logrando apenarlo un poco.

\- Aun me falta mucho para lograr mis objetivos, aunque hay personas más fuertes que yo, como Lance, Máximo Peñas o Cynthia – respondió – ¡Pero sé que los derrotaré algún día! – lo dijo con tal fervor que Pikachu le siguió la corriente. Cilan, Rosa y Serena sonrieron ante la convicción de su amigo.

\- ¿Pero lo que no entiendo es por qué no usas en cada liga a tus pokemon más fuertes? Podrías ganar y lo sabes – le recriminó.

\- ¿Cómo sabes tanto de mí? – le preguntó curioso.

\- En mi región de origen, hay un club de fans dedicado solo a entrenadores y allí hay varios fans tuyos. Tu fama empezó desde que nos enteramos que derrotaste a Articuno con tu Charizard - esto si sorprendió a Ash.

\- Eso si no sabía… y me sorprende…

\- Sacar lo mejor de los pokemon en cada región a la que vas y ayudar a las personas a mejorar en todo sentido son lo que más resalta, sabes. Incluso, fuiste el maestro de la ganadora de la Copa Wallace, Dawn, y la actual princesa de Hoenn, la hija del líder de gimnasio Norman, May Balance – le dijo sonriente. Serena y Rosa sonrieron, sintiéndose parte de ese grupo al que el azabache ayudó - ¿Eso harás en esta región, verdad?

\- Sí, eso es lo que pienso hacer – fue su respuesta, brindándole una sonrisa sincera. La chica se sonrojó levemente, observándole con otros aires.

\- Bueno, gracias por la batalla. Me ayudará bastante y nos vemos en el Pokemon World Tournament… - todos se extrañaron por esto – El Pokemon World Tournament es un campeonato pokemon donde participantes de todo el mundo y de diversas regiones participan, incluyendo a líderes de gimnasio, elites 4 y campeones. Por lo que sé, como la Liga se desarrollará en Unova, los originarios de esta región pueden participar, siempre y cuando estén reuniendo las medallas para la Liga de Unova. Sin embargo, para los foráneos, como mi caso y el tuyo, les llegará una invitación o también recomendación de campeones el mismo día que empiece el Tournament– hizo una pausa – Vi tu nombre en la lista de invitados y por eso hay una alta expectativa en los entrenadores de Kanto, Johto, Hoenn y Sinnoh que participes. Las invitaciones a Kanto llegarán allá dentro de seis meses, ya que el torneo será dentro de 9 meses todavía – le miraba de manera desafiante – Cuando nos toque enfrentarnos en el Tournament, obtendré mi revancha. Y además, el campeón del Tournament, una vez ganado, enfrentará a siete competidores más: a un miembro de la Elite de las seis regiones invitadas y al campeón de la región organizadora – le informaba mientras sacaba una caja de su mochila – Como me has derrotado, mereces esto – al abrir la caja, habían dos piedras, una pequeña y otra de tamaño regular – estas son las piedras de la mega evolución para tu Sceptile. Úsalas sabiamente cuando llegue el momento. Ahora sí, nos vemos – y dicho esto, la rubia se fue. Una vez que se fue, un silencio incómodo se formó. Cuando miró a sus pokemon, Tranquill, Dewott, Tepig y Snivy le miraban con estrellitas en los ojos, como si vieran a su ídolo de Rock and Roll en vivo y en directo, lo mismo pasaba con los pokemon de Rosa, Cilan y Serena. Los entrenadores de estos pokemon también le miraban con un aire de respeto a Ash. Una nueva visión del joven ya estaba siendo trabajada en sus mentes.

**(Fin del OST)**

\- Ash, sí que eres sorprendente – susurraron Serena y Rosa.

\- ¿Y cuándo pensabas contárnoslo, Ash? – preguntó Cilan con estrellitas en los ojos y libreta en mano.

\- Iba a decírselos más adelante… _Aunque si les digo que me gané un lugar en el frente de batalla como un Cerebro de la Frontera se volverían locos – _ahora estaba con una sonrisa nerviosa – Bueno chicos, creo que son muchas emociones por hoy ¿No? - lo dijo mientras regresaba a sus pokemon a sus pokebolas.

\- Es verdad. Además debemos de descansar. Mañana nos espera un día largo de viaje – todos asintieron ante las palabras de Cilan, pero algo distrajo a Ash. La enfermera Joy estaba viendo como unos Darumaka estaban robando la comida de los pobladores. Había algo raro allí. Serena sacó su pokedex.

_\- Darumaka, el Pokemon daruma. Cuando duerme aun siendo empujado o tirado no lo pueden derribar – _ante la información de la máquina, no pensaron que un pokemon "tierno" podría hacer ese bajo acto de moral.

\- Antes esos Darumaka estaban junto a un Darmanitan. Los tres eran amigables con el pueblo, con los niños y ancianos, especialmente. Sin embargo, tiempo después Darmanitan desapareció, los Darumaka empezaron a robar comida. Todo parece indicar que se lo llevan a uno de los edificios antiguos… - Ash se quedó intrigado ante lo que la enfermera dijo.

\- Tranquill, Infernape, salgan – y sacó a su pokemon volador y a su pokemon de fuego – Habrán escuchado lo que lo enfermera Joy habló ¿verdad? – ambos asintieron – Tranquill, quiero que los busques vía aérea. Infernape, tu empieza una búsqueda minuciosa por los techos y pasajes. Yo, Pikachu y los demás buscaremos vía terrestre… Vamos - y dicho esto, se dispuso a ir a buscar a los pequeños pokemon de fuego, junto a sus amigos.

\- Se pasaron como casi dos horas buscando a esos pokemon y ya eran cerca de las 11:00 pm. Todos se encontraron en el punto de reunión: un parque cercano al Centro Pokemon.

\- ¿Dónde podrían estar esos Darumaka? Ya tengo sueño – se quejaba Serena un poco molesta

\- Cilan ¿Recuerdas lo que la enfermera Joy dijo? – le preguntó Ash. El peliverde estaba haciendo memoria.

\- Si bien recuerdo, la enfermera dijo que los Darumaka estaban viviendo en uno de los edificios más antiguos del pueblo- hiso una pausa – Sería el lugar perfecto como para poder pasar de desapercibido por mucho tiempo, sin siquiera ser perseguidos por la gente del pueblo – tres de ellos asintieron, pero Rosa estaba mirando hacia otra dirección - ¿Qué sucede, Rosa?

\- Miren chicos… esa torre – miraba como, recientemente, Tranquill volaba en círculos.

\- Infernape, Pikachu, vamos – los aludidos asintieron con determinación, mientras los demás les seguían. Llegaron a la torre y entraron. Subiendo los niveles, cuando llegaron a los pisos superiores, vieron que los Darumaka estaban tratando de subir al último piso, pero, por su tamaño, no lo lograban. El acceso hacia la planta superior estaba completamente dañado. Ambos se pusieron en posición de combate – Dewott, sal y usa misiles de agua – Ash sacó a su pokemon acuático, el cual acató las ordenes de su entrenador, dañando a los Darumaka. Ahora ellos pedían, en su idioma, piedad.

\- ¿Saben que robar está mal, verdad? – les preguntó seria Serena, mientras los demás le miraban de ese modo, hasta que los pokemon de fuego le decían algo a Infernape y a Pikachu, quienes se sorprendieron y miraron a los dos huecos, únicos accesos hacia la planta superior.

\- Al parecer, estos chicos quieren subir al último piso para algo – Cilan analizaba el comportamiento de los pokemon daruma. Infernape miró a su entrenador, mientras le decía algo en su idioma. Al parecer, Ash lo entendió, pero no fue el único.

\- Muy bien, Snivy sal ya – y sacó a su Snivy, quien salió en el hueco más pequeño del piso de arriba.

\- Perior, tú también – Rosa entendió lo que Ash quería hacer y mandó a su pokemon hacia arriba. Ambos se colocaron en posición, no sin antes saludarse amigablemente.

\- Snivy, tú y Perior carguen a Pikachu y los otros pokemon hacia donde están. Infernape, ayúdanos a nosotros a entrar por el hueco más grande – los tres pokemon asintieron. Snivy y Perior cargaban a los pokemon de su mismo tamaño, mientras que Infernape lanzó a Ash hacia el hueco superior. El azabache logró subir, aunque con un poco de dificultad, pero lo logró. Después ayudó a Cilan y a las demás. Infernape subió de un solo salto. Una vez que todos llegaron, observaron que había una especie de pokemon, el cual emitía un aura azul, mientras los Darumaka bajaban toda la comida de sus espaldas y la ponían frente a ese misterioso pokemon. Ash saca su pokedex…

_\- Darmanitan, el Pokemon candente y la forma evolucionada de Darumaka. Darmanitan cambia de modo normal a modo zen cuando tiene poca energía restante…. – _fue allí que vieron que la comida en el piso empezó a levitar y fue directo a la boca del Darmanitan.

_\- ¡Fuerza Psíquica!... Impresionante – _pensaron todos, al unísono.

\- ¿Por qué creen que Darmanitan esté en modo zen? – les preguntó Ash, mientras miraba los alrededores del piso. Serena y Rosa se dieron cuenta de algo.

\- Muchachos, miren - susurraron ambas mientras señalaban lo que estaba encima de Darmanitan: una enorme campana hecha de una aleación de bronce y titanio. Era demasiado pesada.

\- Si esa campana cae, toda la torre caerá y dañaría la parte central del pueblo – la admiración de Ash por los Darumaka al ver que estos dos pequeños eran capaces de mancillar su reputación por salvar al pueblo era realmente digno de imitar.

\- Ahora entiendo. Darmanitan usó su potente fuerza física para tratar de mantener la campana a flote, pero agotó todo y entró a modo Zen para seguir salvaguardando el pueblo – las palabras de Cilan tenían sentido. Justo en eso, los Darumaka llegan con un pedazo de metal, hecho con el mismo material de la campana – Si le damos la forma, podríamos hacer un gancho para la campana…

\- Primero debemos de fundirlo… Braixen, sal mi compañera – y Serena sacó a su pokemon de fuego – Lanzallamas – y la pokemon zorro lanzó, de su varita de fuego, un potente lanzallamas, pero no fue suficiente, ya que la temperatura de fundición de esa aleación era demasiado alta. Infernape iba a actuar, pero Tepig y Audrey, la Tepig de Rosa, salieron de sus pokebolas. Ambos tenían una mirada de determinación. Los entrenadores de estos entendieron. Le ordenaron a sus pokemon ayudar a Braixen, bajo la atenta mirada de todos, más que todo del pokemon simio de fuego.

\- ¡Aprendieron Lanzallamas! – dijeron Ash y Rosa, realmente felices por sus pokemon. Fue allí que Ash, Serena y Rosa se colocaron en posición…

\- ¡Lanzallamas! – y los tres pokemon lanzaron sincronizadamente sus ataques, logrando poner el metal al rojo vivo.

\- ¡Pansage, sal y usa Bala Semilla para darle forma de gancho! – y el pokemon de Cilan salió a escena, dando uno de sus más fuertes ataques. Después de unos cuantos segundos, el gancho estaba listo, pero al rojo vivo, aún – Ven, esa es una manera rápida y elegante…

\- Serena – la aludida miró a Ash, quien le llamaba. La castaña entendió – Dewott/Oshawott ¡Misiles de Agua / Chorro de Agua!– ante la voz coordinada de ambos, los dos pokemon lanzaron dos potentes ataques acuáticos que enfriaron el metal. Ash lo cogió.

\- Infernape, Darmanitan seguramente ya no tendrá muchas fuerzas en su modo Zen. Trata de sostener la campana el tiempo suficiente para colocarla en posición – el pokemon de fuego asintió y se colocó debajo de la campana, sosteniéndola con sus brazos – Y ahora ¿Cómo hago? – se puso a pensar, pero Darmanitan, con Fuerza Psíquica, lo levantó hacia donde estaba el metal fijo para colocar el gancho – Muy bien, solo un poco más – Ash trataba de alcanzar la campana, pero la Fuerza Psíquica se acabó.

\- ¡Ash! – todos se aterraron al verlo caer, pero, para su buena suerte, se había sostenido del metal fijo.

\- Infernape, trata de levantarlo - y el pokemon de fuego le obedeció. Haciendo uso de su fuerza, Infernape levantó lo más que pudo la campana, pero la composición de materiales de la campana, además del óxido que estaba presente en este, adicionando peso innecesario, hacía que el pokemon se hunda más en el frágil piso, impidiendo a Ash ayudarle y generando que el piso de madera empezara a ceder. La campana estaba a punto de irse de las manos de Infernape, pero, justo en el momento preciso, Darmanitan desactivó su modo Zen y entra en modo normal, ayudando al pokemon de Ash y colocando el gancho, junto a la campana, en el metal fijo. Las chicas suspiraron aliviadas, pokemon incluidos.

\- Eso sí estuvo muy cerca….

**Al día siguiente**

Ash y los demás estaban saliendo del pueblo rumbo a Ciudad Nacrene, para la batalla de Gimnasio de Ash y el primer evento de modas pokemon de Rosa. Iban a continuar su camino, pero la enfermera Joy les detuvo.

\- Antes de que se vayan chicos, les quería informar que no van a demoler edificios antiguos, en especial la torre. Incluso, van a dejar que Darmanitan y los Darumaka vivan allí el tiempo que quieran, pero tendrán que estar un tiempo afuera por rehabilitación de este – esto les alegró a todos – Gracias a sus explicaciones ante la oficial Jenny y los representantes del pueblo, se pudo llegar a ese acuerdo…

\- No hay de qué. Ellos fueron los héroes del pueblo – Ash sonrió sinceramente, para luego ver la torre. Darmanitan y los Darumaka los estaban mirando - ¡Darmanitan! ¡Darumaka! ¡Nos volveremos a ver! – se despidió. Los demás fueron a su costado y lo imitaron.

\- ¡Sigan así, chicos! – la efusividad de Rosa era palpable.

\- ¡Ayuden a los demás! – fue la despedida de Serena.

\- ¡Hasta luego y cuídense mucho! – Cilan terminó por todos. Los cuatro se despidieron de la enfermera Joy y se marcharon, con dirección hacia la siguiente ciudad, donde las dos chicas empezarían con sus metas, mientras que Ash iba por su segunda medalla, además de que Cilan analizaba el comportamiento y la implicancia de la amistad en el comportamiento de los pokemon y las personas.

* * *

**Ending 01: Spinning World (La parte en negrita es la canción. La parte en cursiva, la escenificación del Ending)**

_(Mientras va tocando el intro, vemos a una Riolu variocolor y a un Zorua, mirándose frente a frente, dispuestos a todo por ganar, en el interior de un templo budista. De fondo, se observa a dos seres mitológicos peleando entre sí)_

**No importa cuántas veces pueda caer**

_(Inicia la pelea. Vemos a Zorua dándole ataques siniestros a Riolu, quien se levanta después de cada golpe, en pos de lucha)_

**Me levantaré porque jamás he pensado en rendirme**

_(Riolu se pone en posición y ambos pokemon empiezan una batalla sin cuartel)_

…..

**Aunque más de una vez he deseado decirle adiós a esta realidad y así vivir como ayer lo hacía**

_(Un flash back donde se muestra la amistad de ambos pokemon)_

…

**Más ya no puedo volver, sé que tengo que avanzar, con las fuerzas que hay en mi ser, recupero mi cordura**

_(Riolu empuja a Zorua hacia una puerta de vidrio. Ambos caen y se levantan. Miran hacia otro lado. Una gran cantidad de pokemon enemigos de dos equipos malignos irrumpe en el templo e iba contra ellos)_

**Lo importante para mí, siempre lo defenderé**

**Siempre será así, nada va a poder detenerme**

…..

**No importa lo que se avecine en la oscuridad, no importa lo fuerte que sea la tormenta hoy**

_(Los enemigos atacaban a quemarropa con distintas clases de poderes, pero ambos logran contraatacar. Riolu destroza una buena parte del enemigo. Zorua hace lo propio y ambos se ponen espalda a espalda y siguen destruyéndolos, pero estos eran incalculables)_

**No podrá empañar la fuerza de mi corazón**

_(Justo en eso, observan que Infernape llega a la ayuda, junto a una Braixen. Ambos, cayendo de manera acrobática, empiezan a causar destrozos en el enemigo, repartiendo Ultrapuños y Lanzallamas a diestra y siniestra, sin siquiera ser tocados por los pokemon enemigos. También llegan Pikachu, Dewott, Pansage, Rufflet, Tranquill, un Deino, una Emolga, un Dwebble, un Lillipup, una Snivy y un Snivy, quienes empiezan a atacar con todo)_

**Si en este mismo instante, luchamos juntos nada nos detendrá**

_(En eso, una Vaporeon destruye el suelo con una poderosa Acua Cola, mandando a volar a varios pokemon enemigos, mientras esta pokemon miraba atentamente al Zorua)_

**Y aunque el mundo siga girando siempre**

_(En eso, Riolu prepara un Puño Incremento y Zorua prepara Tajo Umbrío. Hacen un ataque coordinado. Ambos ataques impactan de lleno contra un pokemon legendario)_

**Si juntos avanzamos, nunca nada nos podrá detener….**

_(Al final, vemos a Riolu y Zorua, en un lugar luminoso, mirándose frente a frente, de manera retadora, mientras sus entrenadores se acercaban, con la misma mirada)_

* * *

_Continuará_

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

_**Podemos verme, al autor, buscando ropa por el armario mientras tarareaba una canción….**_

_** \- A comer pastel, a comer lechón, arroz con canturry y a beber ron, que venga morcilla, venga de todo… y que se deschaveto el compai… olvidemos tooo ok y a gózalo toooo…. – seguía en mi afán de buscar algo bueno, como siempre, para poder ir al tono de fin de parciales. Todos los personajes del fanfic lo miraban con un enorme gotón que le escurrían por la cara.**_

_**\- Ehhh, jefe ¿No dará los agradecimientos? – me habló Rosa con una sonrisa nerviosa.**_

_**\- Que hablas, pequeña Rosa – le respondí con la mejor sonrisa que tenía – Quiero olvidar mis penas de los exámenes parciales…. ¡En una fiesta! ¡Es más, incluso Ash me dijo que te invitaba si ibas!... – hice una pausa - ¿O era Serena, Milena, Tiffany?... Tengo memoria de corto plazo…. – respondí mientras sacaba mi lengua de manera infantil.**_

_**\- Así quieres olvidar lo regular que te fue en FA3 y ETT – un Ash recién llegado me miraba con un poco de pena ajena.**_

_**\- Es verdad mocoso – el suelo se retumbó porque un enorme Bijuu de 9 colas se hizo presente - ¿Olvidar las penas con alcohol, juegos de azar y chicas? – bufó – Humanos patéticos…. ¡Y cuando vas a actualizar el fanfic de los mocosos Uchiha y Uzumaki! **_

_**\- ¡Es verdad, autor! – llegó intempestivamente a abordarme una chica de cabellos negros, completamente puro, rizados hasta los hombros, ojos grises y tez un poco clara. Su cuerpo superaba al de una chica promedio. Una belleza en otras palabras - ¡¿Cuándo entraré en el fanfic?! ¡Cuando! – exigió.**_

_**\- ¡¿Y cuándo actualizará Entrenamiento de Cuerpo y Alma?! – exigió una recién llegada Serena. Con una vena en mi frente, respondí.**_

_**\- ¡Oye zorro sobrealimentado! – grité. Kurama se ofendió - ¡Es la primera vez que voy a ir a un fin de parciales y tu ni nadie me va a criticar por eso! ¡Merezco desfallecerme hasta las últimas consecuencias y beber como Dios manda después de dar unos parciales de terror en que veía a mis amigos y amigas hacerse bolita en el piso literalmente! ¡Ya lo publicaré dentro de la otra semana o el domingo!– luego, miré a la chica de mirada gris - ¡Sasha, tú no te preocupes! ¡Tú entrarás dentro de muchos capítulos más, al principio será un poco irrelevante, pero de allí tomarás más protagonismo! – la aludida me miró contenta – Finalmente, Serena ¡Entrenamiento de Cuerpo y Alma lo actualizaré cuando tenga tiempo! – respiré un poco – Si me disculpan, tengo ropa que buscar, practicar un poco de todo tipo de baile y como dirían por allí, me piro… - y dicho esto, me voy más rápido que un rayo. Todos miran con otra gota más en sus cabezas.**_

_**\- Bueno, en vista que el jefe se fue, nosotros 5, Bijuu incluido, daremos los saludos correspondientes – justo en ese, Ash se acerca a Rosa.**_

_**\- Rosa, los papeles que el autor dejó con varias de las respuestas, agradecimientos y los saludos – le dijo con suavidad.**_

_**\- Al menos ese mocoso no es desconsiderado con sus lectores y lectoras – susurró Kurama.**_

_**\- Empecemos – habló la chica de moños para empezar a leer - ¡Como están mis lectores y lectoras! Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo 03, de todo corazón. Gracias por estar leyendo esto. Como se habrán podido dar cuenta, el capítulo en por si, fue bastante calmado para todos, aunque con ciertas excepciones, como la venida de Infernape al grupo y otras cosas más, como el desenvolvimiento de Cilan y las explicaciones que empieza a hacer. Con el pasar de los capítulos, se pondrá más emocionante. Ahora, quisiera hacer un anuncio – leyó la joven – Ahora que me he dado cuenta, después de estos exámenes, he pensado en publicar cada tres semanas como tolerancia máxima, dos siendo muy optimistas. La verdad que ahora si se pondrán pesados mis cursos y necesito tiempo para planificar y estudiar cómo se debe. Espero su comprensión, por favor – leyó.**_

_**\- Es verdad. Nunca lo había visto estudiar tanto para unos exámenes. Hasta daba miedo – habló Serena estremecida.**_

_**\- Estudiar hasta las 5 de la mañana y dormir solo dos horas, para luego seguir estudiando sin interrupciones hasta las 6:00 pm y dar su examen parcial de ETT. Ese mocoso si es valiente – continuó Kurama.**_

_**\- Incluso en su página de Facebook colgó una foto con lo que tenía que hacer. Ese autor si es valiente, al igual que todos los que pasan por la universidad. Mis buenos deseos para los lectores y lectoras que estudian tanto en institutos, colegios y universidades, sea cual sea la carrera que hayan elegido, ya que es un esfuerzo y sacrificios únicos para seguir lo que más te gusta – siguió Ash. Daba gracias a Arceus por ser entrenador pokemon.**_

_**\- Como dicen por allí, muchachos: la universidad es una cosa de locos – finalizó Sasha.**_

_**\- Antes de continuar, déjenme presentarles a una de las futuras personajes de este intento de fanfic – habló Ash – Les presentó a Sasha – todos los presentes le aplauden – Ella es una personaje creada por la autora Zafira A.V, bajo petición del autor, aunque, al final, el nombre se lo puso el autor que, veo en estos momentos, se está yendo de parranda con sus amigos. Sasha será una gran personaje, además de que será alguien que seguramente les agradará por el aporte a la trama argumental del fanfic…. – iba a continuar el joven, pero alguien…. **_

_**\- Bueno, sigamos con los agradecimientos, mocosos – les recordó el gran zorro de las nueve colas.**_

_**\- Kurama tiene razón, chicos – continuó Rosa – Continuando con los agradecimientos, damos gracias por los nuevos favoritos, seguidores, comentarios y mensajes privados por parte de los lectores. Entre los favoritos, damos gracias a Ratedy2j, danvanime9000, , Kenshi yunibsarunaito, Dragnyk, DarkSoldier41, wilekox y Light Blizzard C - hizo una pausa, para darle pase a Kurama.**_

_**\- Agradecemos a los mocosos que son nuevos seguidores, como: Kenshi yunibsarunaito, Dragnyk, wilekox y Matiov – habló el imponente zorro.**_

_**\- Ahora empezamos con los mensajes privados – habló Serena – Gracias a Arago2 por hacer llegar al autor hermosos y sustanciales soundtracks para el fanfic, aunque el que más me gustó fue el de Bleach – Vasto Lord – todos, Kurama incluidos, le miran a la castaña de tonalidad miel como si de una segunda cabeza se tratase – Además del soundtrack de Clannad. Gracias por todo.**_

_**\- Seguimos con los comentarios. Primer comentario – habló Sasha – Tenemos a minccino. Gracias por tu review y aquí tenemos la pregunta para Ash – justo en eso, se acerca al azabache. Kurama estaba con palomitas de maíz y gaseosa en una de sus colas – Dime Ash, va a sonar algo pervertido ¿Los senos de Rosa son más grandes que los de esa chica llamada May? – la aludida se sonrojó, Serena empezó a emanar un aura oscura, Kurama comía de lo lindo mientras rogaba una masacre y Ash se ponía más rojo que un Slugma.**_

_**\- Me perdonarás, Sasha, pero considero que los de Rosa son de un tamaño un poco más grande que los de May – respondió con convicción y sin malicia, sino, con mucha sinceridad. Pobre, no sabe que cavó su tumba, ya que una horda de chicas furiosas, lideradas por May, empezaron a perseguirlo.**_

_**\- Segundo comentario – habló Rosa, un poco más recompuesta – Tenemos a diego4560. Gracias por tu review y acá tienes la continuación. Nos vemos en el siguiente….**_

_**\- Tercer comentario – siguió Serena, quien ya estaba calmada por la respuesta de Ash – tenemos a Arturojeff. Gracias por tu review y veo que te gustaron las evoluciones de Oshawott y el soundtrack de Naruto Shippuden. Veo que te gustó que Ash sacara su lado protector y, tal vez, veas su lado oscuro, con el pasar del tiempo en el fanfic. Infernape ya está en el fanfic, y de qué manera. El shipping de Ash y Rosa se llama DeepVastShipping. Saludos y nos vemos en el siguiente…. O tal vez el autor les avise por un anuncio en su página de Facebook cuando irá a una convención, aunque eso lo hará después de que acabe su ciclo…**_

_**\- Cuarto Comentario – prosiguió Kurama – tenemos a master del v. Gracias por tu review, mocoso. Esta pregunta es para la mocosa de Rosa – habló el enorme Bijuu - ¿Si fueras una princesa en peligro? ¿Quién te salvaría?...**_

_**\- Ash – fue su única respuesta, aunque esta tenía convicción.**_

_**\- Quinto comentario – Ash tomaba las riendas – tenemos a cricri. Gracias por tu review y por decir que te gustó el soundtrack de Naruto Shippuden. Ahora, tus preguntas hacia mí son ¿Si me la rifé en el Monte Plateado? Creo que sí, ya se verá en el desarrollo de la trama ¿Aparecerán mis anteriores acompañantes? Algunos(as) tal vez ¿Tendré un legendario? Ya veremos – Ash esbozaba, ante esto último, una sonrisa aguda. Nos vemos en el siguiente….**_

_**\- Sexto comentario – Sasha tomaba la posta – Tenemos a Dragnyk. Gracias por tu review y decir que está bien "escrito" y desarrollado. Verás que acá nuestro amigo salsa de condimento y, tal vez, entre ellos, un poderoso dragón. Saludos y nos vemos en el siguiente….**_

_**\- Séptimo comentario – fue el turno de Rosa – tenemos a Baraka108. Gracias por tu review. La obtención de la segunda medalla era algo que tenía que verse si o si, según dejó escrito el autor y pobre de Dewott, eso sí. N vs Ash va a ser prometedor, y de qué manera. Eso ya lo sabrán todos en su debido momento. Sobre lo último – lo dijo con sonrisa nerviosa – no sabría decirte. Eso tienes que preguntarle al autor. Nos vemos en el siguiente….**_

_**\- Octavo comentario – Serena se colocó en posición – tenemos a CCSakuraforever. Gracias por tu review. La evolución de Oshawott si fue grandiosa, aunque, según dejó escrito el autor, Dewott no aprenderá esos ataques, sino versiones más poderosas de los mismos. Nos vemos en el siguiente….**_

_**\- Noveno comentario – esa vez fue el turno de Ash. Kurama, para sorpresa de todos, estaba ansioso de ver tortura, eso sí, mucha tortura – tenemos a Arago2. Gracias por tu review. El OST Reverse Situation es uno de mis favoritos también. Te doy la razón en que las mujeres son los seres más hermosos y terroríficos del mundo, aunque debo decirte que, por experiencia propia, y en mis anteriores viajes, conocí más lo segundo que lo primero. Veo que te gustó que le golpeara a N. Se lo merecía en parte, aunque eso es una pequeña parte de lo que verás en el futuro. Ahora, como no está el autor, no podrás hacer tu pregunta, pero el dejó la respuesta en estos papeles – leía el azabache – al autor le gusta más el anterior estilo. El actual como que no es del total agrado del autor. Además, y esto lo leeré en voz alta: "LOS DISEÑOS DE LOS PERSONAJES, MÁS QUE TODO LA PARTE FÍSICA, SE ASEMEJAN A LA EDAD DE LOS JUEGOS EN LA ETAPA XY. POR EJEMPLO, LA SERENA DE ESTE FANFIC TENDRÁ EL FÍSICO DE LA DE LOS JUEGOS. TODOS LOS DEMÁS, COMO ASH, CILAN, ROSA Y OTROS, QUE VENDRÁN MÁS ADELANTE, SERÁN SUS CONTEMPORANEOS" – hizo una pausa – Vaya que al autor le gustaron los diseños de los juegos… - susurró – Todos sabemos que controlar un poder, al inicio, suele traer caos y miedo, más que todo. Eso también lo viviré. Ahora, iré a preguntar a Serena – va donde la castaña de Kalos – Serena, pongamos que despiertas de noche y me ves dormir a mis anchas ¿Te quedarías observándome? ¿Te imaginarias estar casada conmigo y con hijos? – preguntó el entrenador de Pikachu con un sonrojo fuerte. La joven estaba en el mismo estado…**_

_**\- Casada… hijos… - balbuceó – Yo creo que sí… - susurró tan bajito que ni Ash le escuchó, pero si Rosa y Kurama. La chica de moños estaba hecha un manojo de furia, mientras que el zorro le alentaba a abalanzarse contra la castaña. Justo en eso, Ash le dijo a Rosa para que se acercara. Sasha, mientras tanto, se ponía en lo más alto de una torre mientras decía: "Desde aquí, veré como se matan entre ustedes"…**_

_**\- Ahora la pregunta es para las dos – carraspeó el azabache - ¿Qué les gustaría tener primero? ¿Un niño o una niña? – cabe decir que las chicas se quedaron estáticas, mientras estaban llorosas. Sasha se moría de la risa, mientras que el zorro bufaba aburrido.**_

_**\- Niño – habló Rosa.**_

_**\- Niña – secundó Serena.**_

_**\- Ok. Gracias por sus respuestas – agradeció el joven – Eso sería todo, Arago2. Nos vemos en el siguiente. **_

_**\- Decimo comentario – habló Sasha con un megáfono desde lo alto de la torre – es de prietar. Gracias por tu review. Red no estará en este fanfic. Será otra persona. Ash le metió una paliz veo que te gustó. Nos vemos en el siguiente.**_

_**\- Undécimo comentario – continuó Kurama – tenemos a la mocosa de Zafira A.V…. – el zorro iba a continuar, pero Rosa le interrumpió.**_

_**\- Kurama-san, no debería de expresarse así. Es la amiga del autor – el Bijuu bufó molesto.**_

_**\- Yo habló así, incluso cuando habló con el mocoso de Naruto, que no se te olvide – gruñó la enorme bestia, para luego dirigirse a las pantallas – Gracias por tu review ¿No creo que te gustó que Ash le diera un puñetazo a N? Creo que esta vez ligaste con las parejas pokemon. Y no te preocupes, que ese intento de dragón verde cumple deseos mutante no podrá hacer nada, ya que para cuando llegue, solo habrá cadáveres humeantes, todo cortesía mía. Espero que te vaya bien y nos vemos en el siguiente….**_

_**\- Doceavo comentario – finalizó Ash – tenemos a MesserStone. Gracias por tu review. Gracias por decir que me faltaba un poco de agresividad, aunque la verdad si necesitaba eso. No te preocupes, con el pasar del tiempo, verás participación colectiva, aunque al inicio no se note para nada. El pasar de los capítulos será con calma, pero con toques de acción, romance y comedia, hasta cierto tramo, donde la trama argumental dará giros sorpresivos. Dewott será uno de los OP que tendré, aunque todos tendrán sus ases bajo la manga también. Por los gustos, no te preocupes, se comprende. Con respecto al otro fanfic, el autor dejó mencionado que – lo dijo mientras leía – ya tiene preparado hasta una parte del siguiente episodio, pero lo que más está pensando es en la Ova 2 que colocará, ya que será la Ova más larga que va a hacer en su escribir. Tal vez sea de dos capítulos o hasta tres, ya que explicará muchas cosas. Nos vemos en el siguiente…. – Justo en eso, llego yo, el autor, a toda prisa….**_

_**\- ¡Se me olvidó algo! – y dicho esto, lo busco como maniaco compulsivo… - ¡Te encontré, maldito celular!... – y con las mismas, estaba a punto de irme, pero antes… - **__**Creo que acá los chicos hicieron los agradecimientos. Bueno, eso sería todo. Recuerden que, en sus reviews, podrán preguntar al personaje que quieran, el cual solo debe pertenecer al capítulo correspondiente. El personaje con más votos o preguntas, aparecerá en esta sección. También debo aclarar que la venida de Infernape, así como lo plantee, no la veía venir ¿verdad? Además de que tomé varias cosas del anime, que en mi opinión, me resultaron un poco rescatables – Justo en eso, el azabache, el zorro y las chicas, aunque una con megáfono, se me acercan. Los seis, menos Sasha, nos ponemos tampones en los oídos– Ahora, el siguiente capítulo será…**_

_** \- ¡Capítulo 05: Nuevo Hogar y observando a un Legendario!**_

_**\- Esperamos sus favoritos, seguidores y reviews – nos despedimos, pero antes…**_

_**\- PD1: Lean mis otros fanfics: Entrenamiento de Cuerpo y Alma (Pokemon), El Retorno (Nisekoi, la cual planteo una realidad alterna) y Viaje a Cuatro Momentos (Naruto). **_

_**\- PD2: ¿Se dieron cuenta de un spoiler en el Ending?... Léanlo minuciosamente… =D… Además, si se preguntan de la mejora de la pokedex, lo hice con buenos fines. Ahora sí, nos vemos y me voy de parranda. Recen para que sobreviva y publique más capítulos…. =D**_


	6. Capitulo 05: Casa y viendo un Legendario

**Disclaimer. Pokemon no me pertenece a mí, sino a Satoshi Tajiri. Los OST no me pertenecen a mí, sino a sus respectivos autores, compositores, editores y demás allegados.**

**Lean todo, por favor. Será, en mi opinión, del agrado del público en general…=)**

**Leer notas del autor al final, por favor.**

**Espero sus reviews…=)**

**Disculpen si hay algunas letras, tramos de trama un poco incoherentes, partes de texto o "algunos" nombres mal puestos, debido a que lo he escrito lo más rápido posible. Mis estudios universitarios me están consumiendo mucho tiempo. Espero comprensión. PD: Estado Sentimental… Salvar los cursos en la universidad…. TT-TT **

**Anuncio Importante al final del texto…. =)**

**Leyenda:**

\- Conversación entre personas –

_\- Pensamientos de las personas o comentarios de la Pokedex – _

**_\- Conversación de los pokemon u otros seres – _**

\- "**_Pensamientos de los pokemon u otros seres" –_**

* * *

**Dilemas de Amor: Campeón**

**Capítulo 05: Nuevo Hogar y Conociendo a un Legendario**

Han pasado unos dos días después del incidente en la torre y falta un largo trecho para llegar a ciudad Nacrene, no sin antes pasar por el pueblo Luxuria y aprovisionarse de recursos para lo que viene en su viaje. Para llegar al pueblo antes mencionado, a Ash y sus amigos le faltaban como un día de viaje, pero nada como hacer una parada en un ecosistema entre bosques y suelos rocosos.

\- Chicos, ya alisté la mesa y las sillas, además de los platos de los pokemon. Entrenaré a Tepig mientras terminan – los demás asintieron. Con el consenso de todos, el azabache sacó a Tepig y a Infernape - Tepig, el entrenamiento de hoy consistirá en resistencia y agilidad. Esquivarás todos los ataques Ultrapuño de Infernape. Hazlo lo mejor que puedas. Confió en ti – el pokemon cerdo asintió contento y con determinación al ver que su entrenador le tomaba en serio – Infernape, puedes empezar… - y dicho al hecho, el pokemon simio inició su ronda de ataques. Tepig esquivaba lo mejor que podía – Mantengan el ritmo… Sigan con el entrenamiento, mientras iré a ver en qué puedo ayudar a los demás – ambos pokemon asintieron, mientras seguían con la rutina. Ash se acercó a Rosa, quien tenía dificultades por llevar los platos con ensaladas a la mesa, estaba a punto de caerse, pero el joven la sostiene de la cintura – Rosa ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó amigable. La chica de moños y ojos azules se puso roja, mucho más que una señal de tránsito bien conocida y botó humo de sus oídos, muy apenada.

\- Ash ¿Qué haces? – le preguntó Serena con una sonrisa adorablemente aterradora, lo que provocó que Cilan y Pansage temblaran de miedo

_\- El papa de Serena tenía razón. Las mujeres son realmente mortales cuando están enamoradas- _el peliverde rezaba a Arceus para que nada malo pasara.

\- Rosa necesitaba ayuda y reaccioné rápido. No le veo nada de malo, ya que somos amigos, incluso te ayudaría si hubieses estado en la misma situación – le respondió con sonrisa sincera. Esto fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso para Rosa, quien se desmayó, con una sonrisa ligera. Ash, para buena suerte de todos, sostuvo los platos a tiempo, con la ayuda de Pikachu, Snivy y Dewott. Serena, mientras tanto, miraba un poco alegre al joven, aunque Cilan tenía solo un pensamiento en mente…

_\- Ash, para su edad, es muy maduro, pero, cuando se habla de amor, es todo un despistado… - _sí, los pensamientos del peliverde eran más que acertados, mientras él y Serena acomodaban todo y Perior despertaba a Rosa de su visita al mundo de los sueños.

\- Ya está listo todo – ante las palabras de la castaña de Kalos, todos empezaron a almorzar, aunque claro, con la mirada apenada de la entrenadora de Perior, sería un poco más incómodo almorzar.

\- A verdad, Pikachu. Te regalo esto – y el pokemon amarillo miró la botella roja que Ash tenía en sus manos. Sus ojos se iluminaron a más no poder y sintió estar en el cielo – Toma tu botella de Kétchup – el ratón cogió la botella y empezó a echarle a su comida pokemon. Sintió que estaba en el cielo mientras lloraba de manera cómica. Todos rieron por eso, pero de allí volvió el silencio incómodo. Para variar, Cilan decidió romper un poco la tensión.

\- Verdad, Serena ¿Cuál fue tu motivación o sueño para realizar tu viaje con nosotros? – preguntó amablemente el líder de gimnasio. La chica, con una sonrisa amable, sacó de su mochila un pequeño pañuelo, con bordes y detalles azules, junto con el símbolo de una pokebola.

\- La verdad es que siempre quise devolver esto, aunque hice memoria a quien debía de devolvérsela cuando me dijeron de quien se trataba – le extendió a Ash, sin saber el motivo – Aquí tienes… - y el joven le miró extrañado…

\- ¿Ehhh?... – susurró.

* * *

**Opening 01**

El mundo quiero ver, de Pueblo Paleta soy

Como no sé perder

Lo mejor de mi yo doy

…..

Mucho que aprender

Batallas que ganar

Siempre al frente iré

Sin miedo a lo que irá a pasar

….

Abran paso al camino voy

De nuevo empezando hoy estoy

….

Yo quiero ser tu héroe

Es mi decisión

En camino voy

Yo quiero ser tu héroe

Esta es la ocasión

Y el futuro nos dirá

Ser héroe en mi interior resurgirá

Yo quiero ser tu héroe

…..

Pokemon

…..

"_Blanco y Negro"_

* * *

Rosa y Cilan miraban a ambos jóvenes, lo mismo se podría decir de los pokemon de todos, esperando una respuesta clara.

\- Bueno, esto lo tuve desde esa vez, cuando estábamos en el campamento de verano del profesor Oak en Pueblo Paleta…

\- Recuerdo un poco de eso… - Ash estaba haciendo memoria.

\- Me pusiste esto esa vez que estaba herida…

_**Flash Back (Es el mismo flash back de la infancia de Ash y Serena en la serie XY, capítulo 07)**_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

\- Entonces prácticamente ese es el mismo pañuelo y quiere decir también que son amigos de la infancia – Serena asintió ante lo que el peliverde líder de gimnasio les dijo a todos. Rosa sonrió al escuchar que Ash seguía siendo esa persona que ayudaba a los demás, sin importar el porqué.

\- Lo lavé y lo guarde durante mucho tiempo. Cuando logré recordarte, pensé que esto sería un buen presente – el azabache recibía el pañuelo – Muchas Gracias – Ash alternaba su visión entre el pañuelo y Serena.

\- ¡Ya te recordé! ¡Eres la niña del sombrero de paja! ¡Serena! – y la chica de pelo miel castaño sonrió con un notorio sonrojo – Has hecho tanto para devolvérmelo

\- Bueno, también pensé que sería nostálgico acompañarte en tu viaje, para ver si te acordabas de mí, pero ni con los días te recordabas. Realmente era un poco frustrante – la ojiazul hizo un adorable puchero mientras le lanzaba una mirada de reprimenda.

\- Discúlpame, por favor – pidió, mientras se rascaba su cabeza, apenado. Pikachu se daba un facepalm e Infernape golpeó suavemente la cabeza de su entrenador por lo despistado y olvidadizo que era. Todos rieron con ganas ante la escena graciosa. El almuerzo prosiguió como se debía, con rememoramiento de viejas anécdotas y demás cosas. Estaban arreglando las cosas para salir, pero un pequeño sonido extraño llamó la atención de Pikachu, quien salió corriendo en dirección al origen de este. Los demás le siguieron, para darse con una sorpresa. Un grupo de cuatro pokemon, compuesto por una Emolga, un Dwebble, un Lillipup y un Deino estaban haciendo un hueco regular, como una especie de guarida, con los ataques de Golpe Roca de Deino, Cuchillada de Dwebble, Cola de Hierro de Emolga y Excavar de Lillipup. Todos miraban la camarería que practicaban esos pokemon. Ash sacó su pokedex.

_\- Emolga, el Pokemon ardilla cielo. Emolga vive en los árboles y usa su membrana tipo capa para planear en el aire _– de allí, pasó a Dwebble – _Dwebble, el Pokemon casapiedra. Después de encontrar una piedra adecuada, Dwebble cava un agujero en la base de la roca para usarla como una capa protectora. Dwebble puede hacer más fácil el tallado de la roca produciendo un líquido especial en su boca_ – posó su pokedex en el pokemon cachorro – _Lillipup, el Pokemon perrito. El pelo largo que cubre la cara de Lillipup es un excelente radar que detecta las condiciones de los alrededores _– por último, a Deino – _Deino, el Pokemon tosco. Como Deino nunca deja de masticar todo lo que puede, es peligroso acercarse sin tomar precauciones._

\- Hay que observar muchachos. Algo me dice que ellos necesitarán ayuda - todos asintieron mientras miraban a los pokemon ante las palabras del azabache. Los cuatro pokemon construían su guarida con ahínco y esfuerzo. Después de unos cuantos minutos y retoques, la cueva estaba lista. Ash, Rosa, Serena y Cilan sonrieron ante el logro de los pokemon. Sin embargo, unos 5 minutos después, una manada de 3 Emolga, 2 Zweilous, 1 Hydreigon, 1 Herdier y 3 Dwebble aparecieron. Ash y los demás pensaron que eran sus amigos, pero tal fue su desazón e indignación al ver que ese gran grupo masacró al de los cuatro pokemon y destruyó la gruta que, con tanto esfuerzo, les costó.

**(Aquí, hagan una pausa y coloquen en Youtube el OST Pokemon Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire – Battle! Zinnia Music (HQ)) **

\- ¡Oigan ustedes! ¡Porque les hacen eso a los pokemon! – una Serena indignada les gritó con mucha seriedad mientras sacaba a Braixen - ¡Lanzallamas! – y la pokemon lanzó de su varita un potente ataque de fuego, pero para la sorpresa de todos, los 2 Zweilous lanzaron un potente Aliento Dragón. Con la desventaja de tipo, el ataque combinado casi impacta de lleno en Braixen, de no ser por Infernape, quien le salvó a último momento, cargando a la pokemon estilo princesa. Los pokemon agresores atacaron con una combinación de Antiaéreo, Aliento Dragón, Trueno y Bola Sombra. Este ataque iba a toda velocidad, pero Infernape y Braixen, ambos en un movimiento coordinado, se interpusieron en el ataque, usaron lanzallamas a máximo poder, aunque el pokemon simio usaba más poder de lo debido, protegiendo a los jóvenes, dejando una explosión de humo.

\- Muy bien ¡Infernape, Combate Cercano Masivo! ¡Pikachu, Impactrueno a todo poder! – Ash mandó a su pokemon de fuego, pero el Hydreigon, de un movimiento rápido, se interpuso contra el pokemon simio. El pokemon dragón usaba sus ataques de garra dragón y Cola de Hierro al mismo tiempo, compensando la misma velocidad de Infernape, quien se vio sorprendido. Ambos estaban en un duelo personal. Pikachu, por otro lado, se vio interpuesto por los Dwebble, quienes aprovecharon su ventaja de tipo sobre el eléctrico y desviaron una mínima cantidad del Impactrueno, pero fueron afectados un poco por parálisis.

\- ¡Braixen, apoya a Infernape usando Psicorrayo! – y dicho esto, la pokemon de fuego, con su varita de madera, lanzó un ataque directo tipo psíquico al pokemon dragón – Le dio – susurró alegre, pero tal fue su sorpresa al verlo intacto - ¡Es mentira! – chilló.

\- Los ataques psíquicos no le hacen ningún daño a los tipo siniestro – le dijo Cilan con tono de preocupación - ¡Pansage, usa Rayo Solar contra los Dwebble! – y el pokemon planta usó su ataque a máxima potencia, pero Herdier lo bloqueó con Bola Sombra, para luego ir con colmillo trueno, hacia el simio de hierba.

\- ¡Perior, usa Hojas Navaja contra Herdier! – y el pokemon de Rosa, ante la orden de su entrenadora, se interpuso en el colmillo trueno. Todos estaban luchando, sin embargo, aprovechando la distracción, los agresores que no tenían combatientes, siguieron con su propósito, dejando completamente dañados a los pokemon que construyeron su cueva. Ante esto, los demás combatientes se retiraron al bosque cercano. Ash y los demás no perdieron tiempo y llevaron a los pokemon heridos hacia el campamento que habían organizado. Con un poco de medicina pokemon, recostaron a los pokemon y les dejaron descansar en sus bolsas de dormir.

**(Fin del OST)**

\- Pobres, les costó tanto trabajo realizar esa cueva para que desadaptados vengan y destruyan su esfuerzo – Rosa estaba molesta con los pokemon agresores. Los demás asentían mientras miraban a los pokemon durmientes. Pasaron unas horas y los pokemon recién se despertaban.

\- Es un alivio que se encuentren bien, muchachos – la chica de cabellos castaños miel suspiraba alegre. La Emolga del grupo se lanzó feliz de la vida hacia la chica, quien le acariciaba su mejilla con la mejilla de la joven, para luego electrocutar sin querer a Serena. Todos tenían una gota en la cien, mientras la Emolga se disculpaba lastimeramente.

\- Vaya, ese cariño sí que tuvo un sabor de por demás electrificante - el peliverde tenía mucha razón al ver los ojos en espiral de Serena, mientras su Braixen, un poco sonrojada al mirar de reojo a Infernape, le pinchaba en el pecho con su varita, para ver si estaba viva. La sorpresa de Cilan radicó al ver que el Dwebble del grupo se inclinaba ante él en señal de respeto – Oye, chiquitín, no es necesario que lo hagas – le dijo apenado, mientras Pansage le decía que a ellos no les gustaban tanto las cordialidades. El Lillipup le lamía la mano a Rosa en señal de agradecimiento. La chica sonreía complacida mientras le acariciaba la cabeza de manera cariñosa. Con Ash, la situación si era distinta, ya que el Deino, muy al estilo de Bayleef, lo embistió, para luego acariciarlo con la cabeza.

\- Yo también te lo agradezco – si, Ash estaba K.O por la semejante embestida que el pokemon dragón le dio. Todos rieron de buena gana, mientras el azabache se recomponía - Tengo una idea ¿Estarían de acuerdo con darle una lección a esos pokemon para que nunca más se metan con los débiles? – cabe decir que todos estaban más que de acuerdo con la idea del azabache. Ash sonreía complacido al ver que su idea sería fructífera. Por ello, sacó un pequeño mapa y varios utensilios más que serían la envidia de una persona con planes de dominación mundial. Todos miraron a Ash con un gotón en la cabeza al verlo vestido con un uniforme de general y un pequeño bastoncillo – Muy bien, soldados. Según datos tácticos, sus fuerzas nos superan de 2 a 1, pero nada que una buena táctica de guerrillas no pueda solucionar – al parecer a Ash se le zafó un tornillo de tantas veces ser atacado por organizaciones criminales - Serena, tú y Emolga se infiltrarán en el bosque y darán un golpe directo al corazón de los Emolga. Cilan, tú y Dwebble encárguense de los flancos, ya que lo más probable es que los Dwebble sean el apoyo de ellos. Rosa, tú y Lillipup irán a la cueva principal, se infiltrarán y le darán a esa imitación barata de perro casero la lección de su vida, ya que con los niños no se juega. Por último, yo y Deino emboscaremos a los Zweilous y al Hydreigon para darles la paliza de su vida ¿Alguna objeción? – todos se pusieron en posición de firmes, tanto jóvenes como pokemon.

\- ¡No mi general! – gritaron todos en tono marcial.

\- ¡Ese es el espíritu! ¡Mañana nos despertaremos y comenzaremos con el plan a las 600! – ordenó.

\- ¡Excelentísimo, mi general! – respondieron.

\- Ahora sí, rompan filas… pero antes… - todos estaban a la expectativa de nuevas órdenes - ¿Podríamos ir a cenar? ¡Me estoy muriendo de hambre! – se rascó apenado la cabeza. Hubo una caída al piso general de todos.

**Ese mismo día. 11:00 pm. Ciudad Nacrene**

El equipo Rocket estaba en los pisos subterráneos de la ciudad, vestidos con sacos negros, lentes del mismo color y sombreros. Caminaron hacia un rumbo de encuentro determinado, hasta que vieron a una persona de sus mismas características.

\- Al parecer, llegaron justo a tiempo, incluso con unos minutos de anticipación – ese agente sí que estaba sorprendido y eso hablaba bien del profesionalismo con el que se manejaban las cosas.

\- Se hace lo que se puede – James respondió de manera estoica. Sus compañeros de trabajo asintieron.

\- Entonces les daré la misión. Entre Ciudad Nacrene y Pueblo Luxuria hay una base científica secreta del gobierno de Unova. Allí están creando dispositivos de control mental que controla no a cualquier pokemon, sino legendarios. El jefe ordena que roben los planos de esos artefactos. Con ello, las operaciones del equipo Rocket en esta región se acelerarán…

\- ¿Robar artefactos científicos de alto valor? Suena complicado – Jessie sonreía un poco sarcástica.

\- Confío en que estarán a la altura. Espero no me decepcionen… - y dicho esto, todos desaparecieron.

**Al día siguiente. **

Ash y los demás se habían levantado muy temprano. Desayunaron rápidamente y se colocaron en grupos como quedaron el día anterior.

\- Muy bien, ya saben lo que deben de hacer ¡Comencemos con el plan! – les ordenó serio el azabache.

\- ¡Entendido! / **¡Entendido!** – respondieron todos, personas y pokemon, a coro, mientras se dividían

**Con el primer grupo: Serena y Emolga**

Ambas se dirigían hacia los arboles cercanos, colindantes a la guarida del grupo contrario, bajo la guía de Emolga. Cuando llegaron, tres ataques de tipo eléctrico casi dan con ellas.

\- Así que estaban preparados. Muy bien, Emolga, tu encárgate de uno de ellos. Yo iré por los otros dos ¡Braixen, Oshawott, salgan! - y la castaña oriunda de Kalos sacó a sus dos pokemon. Al parecer, tenía un poco más de confianza que antes, debido a que ahora tenía amigos, amigos de verdad. Y tal vez, algo con alguien, en un futuro no muy lejano - ¡Lanzallamas! ¡Chorro de Agua! – y las dos pokemon lanzaron sus mejores ataques hacia dos de los agresores, sin embargo, ambos tenían movilidad. Por su parte, la Emolga que la acompañaba, demostraba buen desenvolvimiento, usando Golpe Aéreo y Acróbata, sin dejar oportunidad a su enemigo de contraatacar y sin usar movimientos de tipo eléctrico, debido a la habilidad oculta de Emolga: Motor Fuerte. Después de un poderoso uso de Acróbata, el Emolga enemigo cayó inhabilitado al piso, con espirales en los ojos. Ahora la batalla era tres contra dos, pero algo inesperado pasó. Los dos Emolga restantes usaron impactrueno en ellos mismos, aumentando su poder radicalmente por la habilidad oculta que poseían. De unos potentes ataques, derribaron a Emolga, quien estaba a punto de desfallecer - ¡Braixen, usa Fuego Fatuo! ¡Oshawott, concha afilada! - y ambos pokemon se lanzaron con todo al ataque, pero una combinación de Trueno por parte de sus contendores iba hacia ellos - ¡Cuidado! – Braixen fungió de escudo para Oshawott y su entrenadora, logrando salvar a la pequeña pokemon y, a la vez, resistiendo el ataque y poniéndose de pie. Serena sabía que tenía desventaja, pero se le ocurrió algo – Emolga, quiero que uses impactrueno en el piso – la pokemon eléctrico usó ese ataque y levantó una polvareda en el piso – Braixen, lanza a Oshawott hacia el cielo. Cuando les diga, usen Lanzallamas y Burbuja – Braixen entendió la idea, mientras que Oshawott no. Por ello, la pokemon de fuego le explicó algo en su idioma y recién allí, entendió el asunto – Muy bien, vamos Braixen, lánzala – y dicho esto, empezaron con el plan. Lanzó a Oshawott y esta, después de unos minutos de distracción, empezó a realizar una caída libre. Serena vio la ocasión perfecta - ¡Ahora, Lanzallamas y Burbuja! – ambas pokemon lanzaron desde direcciones contrarias sus ataques y dio un golpe crítico a ambos pokemon, debido a la combinación de agua y fuego. Ante esta desventaja, decidieron huir, pero la Emolga, ante esto, uso Persecución, dándoles de lleno y mandándolos a volar hacia otro sitio. Serena y las pokemon saltaron alegres - ¡Misión Cumplida!

**Con el grupo 2**

La situación con Cilan era más optimista. El peliverde mandó a Pansage, con excavar, a buscar y provocar a esos Dwebble, pero lo que no sabían, era que iban directo a una trampa. Justo en eso, llegó el pokemon planta.

\- Muy bien, cuando ellos lleguen, usaremos esta comida pokemon y los separaremos ¿están de acuerdo? – ambos pokemon asintieron. Una vez los Dwebble salieron de la tierra, gustosos empezaron a comer. Cilan y Pansage jalaron la comida y se llevaron a dos Dwebble del camino, dejando a una batalla de uno vs uno, donde el Dwebble agraviado demostró inteligencia al usar el campo rocoso a su favor, dejando K.O uno a uno, demostrando su poder y valía. Cilan quería ayudarlo, pero cada vez que intervenía, Dwebble le negaba esa petición. Así llegaron hasta el final, derrotando por completo a todos – Bueno, es hora de ir con los demás – y dicho esto los tres se fueron hacia el punto de reunión.

**Con el grupo 3**

Rosa, Perior y Lillipup llegaron hasta la cueva, donde el Herdier los estaba esperando, mostrándoles los colmillos, en señal de hostilidad. Los confrontadores no se amedrentaron, pero Lillipup mostraba, por momentos, un poco de miedo. La chica de moños se dio cuenta de ello y empezó a recordar el dolor que sintió por la pérdida de sus seres queridos. Cabe resaltar que había llevado solo a su primer pokemon a la batalla, dejando el resto en el punto de reunión, ya que, según ella, iban a enfrentar a un solo pokemon, con la ayuda del pokemon perrito.

\- Muy bien, Perior ¡Vamos a darle con Llueve Hojas! – la gran cantidad de hojas afiladas fueron en dirección hacia su objetivo, pero este lo esquivó y, en su hocico, estaba formando fuego. A gran velocidad, Herdier mordió a Perior, dañándolo a gran medida, por la desventaja de tipo, pero no pasó a mayores debido a que Lillipup le dio una potente embestida, la cual le hizo retroceder unos cuantos pasos. Perior se levantaba, listo para continuar – Muy bien, usa Látigo Cepa y ponte en el lomo de Herdier, como esa vez cuando capturamos a Ary – Perior captó la idea de lo que quería hacer su entrenadora. A gran velocidad, el pokemon de hierba se colocó encima del perro grande - Llueve hojas ¡Ahora! – bajo esta consigna, Perior dio de lleno a Herdier, bajo la atenta mirada de Lillipup, quien espero el momento de atacar cuando el ataque de Perior terminara. Después de un incesante ataque, Lillipup usó Bola Sombra, dándole de lleno al Herdier, pero este, para la sorpresa de todos, se levantó como si nada hubiera pasado y realizó un movimiento cobarde en contra de la chica de moños al usar un poderoso Hiperrayo, el cual casi le da a Rosa, de no ser por Perior, quien usó su cuerpo a modo de escudo, lastimándolo casi al desfallecimiento. La chica, desesperada, al igual que el pokemon cachorro, corrieron desesperados por el estado de Perior – Perior – susurraba la joven, mientras que el pokemon perrito gemía lastimeramente. Herdier, como si disfrutara de su poder, empezó a correr hacia ellos con un colmillo trueno. Instintivamente, Rosa cubrió a los dos con su cuerpo, como protegiéndolos, pero el pokemon de hierba se zafó de su agarre y, con la determinación de salvar a su entrenadora, aun si eso le costara la vida, empezó a brillar – Perior… estas evolucionando… - susurró con sorpresa, mientras se limpiaba un poco del lagrimeo con sus manos. Ahora estaba en escena, Servine. Rosa sacaba su pokedex

_\- Servine, el Pokemon serpiente planta y la forma evolucionada de Snivy. Servine ataca a sus oponentes con enredaderas y esquiva ataques escondiéndose en las sombras del espeso follaje_ – Rosa dejó de mirar su pokedex para ver sorprendida a Perior, quien acumulaba energía solar en su cuerpo, ante la sorpresa de los pokemon. Cuando la chica buscó el ataque en la pokedex.

\- Así que Rayo Solar… ¡Muy bien, Perior! ¡Rayo Solar! - y dicho esto, Perior lanzó un poderoso ataque solar, el cual dio de lleno en el pokemon y lo mandó a estamparse contra un muro de rocas, dejándole debilitado por completo – Bien hecho – y los tres rieron alegres al ver que su misión fue cumplida.

**Grupo 4**

Ash había planificado todo y vieron como los dos pokemon dragón estaba atentos a todo.

\- Pikachu, quiero que uses cola de hierro en uno de ellos y lo alejes de Deino. Al parecer, nuestro pequeño amigo quiere pelear – el pokemon amarillo asintió y se fue en dirección hacia esos pokemon. Escogió al azar y atacó a uno de ellos, poniéndolo furioso y persiguiendo a Pikachu – Muy bien, amigo. Es hora de que demuestres tu valía, mientras voy a ayudar a Pikachu e Infernape– Deino asintió, corriendo a toda velocidad hacia su enemigo, mientras Ash iba hacia donde estaba su pokemon, pero antes – Infernape, sé que tienes una deuda que saldar contra ese Hydreigon. Solamente te pido que no lo inhabilites por completo como cuando enfrentábamos a los más de 30 Ursaring en el Monte Plateado, solo dejalo inconsciente – el pokemon de fuego asintió con una sonrisa un poco sádica. Ash solo rió nerviosamente – _Al parecer, se le pegaron un poco las mañas del maestro… aunque lo mismo me pasó a mi… _\- el azabache también esbozó esa clase de sonrisa.

Después de unos cuantos minutos, Ash fue donde estaba Pikachu, y vio que estaba en una encerrona, debido a que el Zweilous lo acorraló hasta un árbol, ante la vista de Hydreigon, quien prefirió no ver como Deino era "masacrado" por su lugarteniente. De manera sorpresiva, Infernape se puso a su espalda y, por órdenes de Ash, le dio un ataque directo de Combate Cercano de Fuego, el cual mezclaba sus puños con fuego azul y atacaba como el ataque tipo lucha antes mencionado, dejando al pokemon dragón inhabilitado por completo. Con Pikachu, por otro lado….

\- Pikachu, usa ataque rápido para huir – y el pokemon ratón no se hizo esperar, ya que si no hubiera escapado, un pisotón de Zweilous lo hubiera dejado herido – Ahora, usa Tacleada de Voltios – y envolviéndose en electricidad pura, Pikachu dio de lleno contra su objetivo, dejándolo paralizado por su habilidad: electricidad estática – Impactrueno – y con esto, dejó debilitado al Zweilous por completo – Bien hecho, amigos. Ahora vamos a ver cómo le fue a Deino – sus pokemon asintieron mientras ambos corrían hacia donde dejaron a su amigo dragón, pero su sorpresa radicó en que este estaba en el piso. La diferencia de fuerzas entre él y su enemigo en forma evolucionada era notable, pero la determinación y el no rendirse nunca hicieron que Deino se levantara tras cada golpe, pero lo que Ash observaba era que Deino no tenía una buena visión, debido a que su clase se caracterizaba por la mala visión que se poseía - ¡trata de concentrarte! ¡Déjate llevar por los sonidos que emite tu entorno y así ganaras! – Deino asintió, aun lastimado, y se quedó quieto, esperando el menor movimiento de Zweilous, quien impaciente, empezó a correr a toda velocidad hacia Deino. Una vez que estuvo a unos 20 cm de él, lo esquivó con gran precisión y empezó a envolverse con un aura muy llamativa… - Eso es… Carga Dragón… - Si, Deino se envolvió en semejante técnica y se fue de lleno contra Zweilous, quien no pudo hacer nada para esquivar el ataque, impactándolo y mandándolo a volar hacia unos árboles cercanos. Este poder dejó inhabilitado a Zweilous y al borde del cansancio a Deino, quien fue apoyado por Infernape y Ash – Buen trabajo – le felicitó. El pokemon sonrió – Bueno, es hora de ir al punto de reunión – todos se fueron a paso lento, debido al estado de Deino.

**Momentos más tarde**

**(A partir de aquí, entren a Youtube y coloquen Snowbelle City (Pokemon X &amp; Y Soundtrack rip) para darle un poco más de nostalgia a la escena. Agradecimientos especiales a Arago2)**

Serena, Rosa y Cilan estaban esperando a Ash, quien todavía no llegaba. El peliverde y la castaña miraron que Perior había evolucionado a Servine.

\- ¿Qué tal le pasó algo? – la preocupación de Serena era más que evidente, mientras Rosa asentía.

\- Tienes razón. Además se enfrentaba a dos pokemon de tipo dragón – la chica de moños mostraba una mirada afligida.

\- No se preocupen. Ash sabrá salir de esta. Recuerden que tendrá una estrategia para un contraataque en desventaja de tipo, como cuando nos enfrentó en el gimnasio de Ciudad Striaton - el peliverde trató de calmar las cosas. Ambas sonrieron con un poco más de confianza hacia el joven, dándole la razón a su amigo chef – Y hablando de otras cosas ¿Cuáles son tus sueños, Serena? – la castaña le miró un poco sorprendida.

\- Pensaba ser una actriz y chef. Por el momento, pensaba concursar en eventos de comidas, más que todo en los postres, pero alguien me dijo que no servía para nada y que lo que preparo era basura – la tristeza se notaba a leguas en la joven.

\- No dejes que lo que te dijo ese patán te amilane, Serena. Debes de seguir adelante – le dio ánimos la chica de moños.

\- Rosa tiene razón – la voz del azabache recién llegado sobresaltó a todos – Recuerda que no debes de rendirte nunca, siempre hay esperanzas para todo. Además, tus postres son los más deliciosos que he comido en toda mi vida y, pienso que, serías a futuro la mejor cocinera del mundo – la chica se sonrojó – Pero si quieres llegar a nivel competitivo, cuentas con nuestro apoyo y creo que Cilan es el más indicado para que mejores a pasos agigantados. Recuerda que él es cocinero – la chica lagrimeo por escuchar que no estaba sola.

\- Muchas gracias – le brindó una sonrisa sincera, mientras el azabache asentía con ánimos. Pikachu e Infernape, por otro lado, miraban con una sonrisa un poco pícara.

_**\- De esta región, Ash, sales con novia, si o si ¿Sí o no, colega? – **_Infernape asentía cada una de las palabras de Pikachu, mientras ambos confabulaban un plan que sería bueno para su entrenador. Sin embargo, los cuatro seguían en su conversación. Cilan, allí, se enteró lo que le hizo el "prodigioso" Matt a Serena. El peliverde lo conocía a la perfección, debido a que ambos estudiaron juntos en su tiempo, además de sus hermanos, claro está.

\- Serena, estaré encantado en ayudarte a mejorar en todo. Quiero que le des una **"Lección de Humildad"** a mí "amigo" cuando el momento llegue - haciendo énfasis de manera sarcástica en la palabra –Recuerdo que siempre mantenía las apariencias, para llegar a ser lo que es, aunque, en el fondo, era un pedante y muy ofensivo contra las personas…

\- Ahora que recuerdo. Junto al evento de moda, había un evento de gastronomía. Tal vez podrías participar y así empezar con tus metas. Además, podría diseñar tus vestidos y los de tus pokemon – Rosa se ofreció a ayudarla, mientras que Serena asentía agradecida al cielo por encontrar a amigos como ellos. Todo gracias a cierta persona que, de a pocos, se convertía en especial para ella.

\- Bueno entonces, está decidido. Ustedes participarán primero en sus eventos y dejamos para el último mi batalla de gimnasio – las dos chicas negaron.

\- Deberías participar primero – Rosa le miraba un poco apenada.

\- Te esfuerzas para seguir con tus sueños – Serena le secundó, pero Ash negó.

\- Chicas, ustedes recién están iniciando sus sueños y sus objetivos en esta vida. No me gustaría verlas impacientes teniendo frente a ustedes la oportunidad de salir adelante. Mi batalla de gimnasio puede esperar un día más. No hay problema – le dijo con tono amable y sereno – Además, falta un año para la Liga de Unova… el gimnasio no se va a mover – esto último lo dijo en tono jocoso, como para calmar las cosas. Las dos chicas del grupo miraron al joven con aires de respeto.

_\- Sí que es un caballero con las chicas. Esa actitud madura y despistada, en ocasiones, hace que ellas se enamoren de él – _los pensamientos del peliverde fueron cortados por el azabache.

\- Bueno, nos vamos – les dijo a los demás, mientras asentían. Voltearon a despedirse de los pokemon que ayudaron y estaban a punto de marcharse, pero la Emolga de ese grupo de pokemon se puso encima del sombrero de la castaña de Kalos. La chica se sorprendió al verla allí.

\- ¿Acaso quieres seguirme? – le preguntó con curiosidad. La pokemon eléctrico asintió con su peculiar sonido. Sus demás compañeros de grupo le imitaron. Lillipup fue y se puso al costado de Rosa, quien, junto con Perior, miró feliz al pokemon perrito. Dwebble, por su parte, se puso frente a Cilan y Deino, con Ash.

\- Amigos, creo que estos chicos nos quieren seguir en nuestros objetivos – Ash miraba con emoción a un futuro compañero de batallas – Yo digo que sí pueden… - los demás asintieron, mientras sacaban sus pokebolas y las lanzaban al aire. Los cuatro pokemon saltaron y se metieron a sus pokebolas.

\- Bienvenidos… - susurraron todos, mientras se miraron con una gran sonrisa plasmada en sus rostros y emprendieron su viaje hacia Ciudad Nacrene. En el camino, Rosa le puso nombre a su Lillipup: Bruno.

**(Fin del OST)**

**Ese mismo día, Medianoche **

El equipo Rocket había llegado y se posicionó cerca de los laboratorios de alta investigación del gobierno de Unova. Con éxito, lograron infiltrarse en la base, la cual contaba con sofisticados sistemas de seguridad, pero todos ellos burlados por los tres, debido al profesionalismo, astucia y aparatos de última tecnología que manejaban. Llegaron hasta la cámara principal, donde estaba toda la información.

\- Bueno, ya llegamos. Ahora debemos de desencriptar ese complejo sistema – la pelirroja del grupo miraba la gran cantidad de rayos infrarrojos que estaban alrededor del procesador principal.

\- Eso déjenmelo a mí – Meowth, por su tamaño y rapidez, pudo burlar todos esos obstáculos y llegar allí. Una vez en su objetivo, el pokemon gato colocó un pequeño dispositivo con el que le permitía la sincronización de procesadores. James sacó su laptop y empezó a hackear los sistemas, hasta que, finalmente, lograron extraer todos los archivos. Una vez logrado su cometido, se fueron rápidamente del lugar.

**Al día siguiente. Cerca de Pueblo Luxuria **

Todos estaban caminando a paso calmado, mientras charlaban amenamente. Rosa, mientras tanto, con un lápiz y una libreta de notas, dibujaba algunos vestidos y modelos para poder plasmarlos en telas, dándoles toques, formas y novedosos diseños. Sin embargo, algo les distrajo. Pikachu saltó del hombro de su entrenador y se dirigió al bosque. Allí vio a varios sujetos vestidos con túnica medio extraña, pero Ash los reconoció de inmediato.

\- Es el Equipo Plasma – susurró serio mientras observaba al pokemon perseguido por los miembros de ese Equipo. Era un pequeño pokemon que parecía un conejo, con la mirada azul y el pelaje blanco, con las orejas naranjo-rojizas…

\- Pero si es Victini – le dijo Cilan. Todos no sabían a lo que se refería – Victini es un pokemon legendario de la región Unova, pero este pokemon solo se mantiene dentro de una torre antigua, la Torre Victoria, en la isla del mismo nombre y nunca salía al exterior, aunque ahora está en estos lares, huyendo del equipo Plasma.

\- Entonces que esperamos, vayamos a ayudarlo - Serena, Cilan y Rosa asintieron ante lo que Ash les dijo. El equipo Plasma estaba usando un par de Magnezone, tres Mienshao y un Galvantula. Estos mandaron a sus pokemon usar Hiperrayo, en el caso de los Mienshao y Trueno en el de los Magnezone y Galvantula, dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacia Victini, quien ya estaba muy cansado y visiblemente herido por los tantos asechos que recibió en su contra desde la isla donde vivía tranquilamente - ¡Pikachu, usa Impactrueno!

\- ¡Pansage, Rayo Solar!/ ¡Perior, Llueve Hojas! / ¡Braixen, lanzallamas! – los demás imitaron a su amigo y contrarrestaron el ataque del equipo Plasma, generando una potente explosión en todo el bosque.

\- ¡Quién se atreve a interferir con nosotros! – el grito del líder de ese grupo exigió. Fue allí que los cuatro chicos plantaron cara.

\- ¡Cómo se atreven a lastimar a Victini, Equipo Plasma! – Rosa miraba seria, con un tono de voz exigente y molesto.

\- Ustedes son unos niños que no comprenden nuestra labor por el bien de los pokemon. Queremos mostrarles nuestro amor a Victini, pero él no lo comprende, así que nosotros tenemos que hacerlo comprender a la mala – definitivamente ellos estaban desquiciados. Ash sostuvo a Victini, mientras el pokemon tenía esa mirada de terror. El miedo era presa en ese pokemon. Ash se percató y se puso furioso.

\- ¡Así muestran su amor por los pokemon! ¡Desgraciados! – Pikachu botaba chispas de sus mejillas, con el mismo estado de ánimo que su entrenador.

\- Bueno, ya hemos dicho suficiente. Nos prepararemos para llevarnos a sus pokemon y despedirlos de este mundo… ¡Magnezone, Mienshao, Galvantula, prepárense a atacar! – los enemigos de los jóvenes se estaban posicionando, buscando la situación idónea para atacar, mientras Ash y sus amigos se preparaban para defenderse...

**(Aquí, hagan una pausa, entren a Youtube y pongan Go Go Naruto como OST)**

Pero en eso, un pequeño pokemon, que no era de la región Unova, hacia aparición. Tenía la forma de una esfera rosa, un par de ojos redondos y grandes y un mechón de pelo rosa en su cabeza, además de que en sus manos tenía un pequeño plumón, el cual fungía de micrófono para ese pequeño ser. Ash, al verlo, palideció en extremo, hasta tal punto de querer que la tierra se lo tragara. Lo mismo sucedía con Pikachu, quien esperaba nunca más verlo, después de la última vez que lo vio en la región Hoenn.

_\- ¡Ya me cargó el payaso! – _si, en definitiva, el joven tenía pensamientos homicidas contra sí mismo para no tener que pasar por "eso". Sin pensarlo dos veces… - ¡Muchachos, nos largamos de aquí! – y dicho esto, emprendió la graciosa huida, aunque Rosa y Serena querían quedarse a escucharlo, ya que el pokemon de nombre Jigglypuff, estaba a punto de realizar su "melodioso" canto. Cuando se fueron, el pokemon estaba cantando, inmovilizando por completo al Equipo Plasma y sus pokemon, para luego mandarlos a dormir como si de un lindo e inofensivo bebe en una cuna se tratara. Después de unos cuantos segundos, todos ellos estaban roncando de lo lindo en el piso. Jigglypuff se detuvo y al ver que su intento de canto salió un fracaso, como siempre, hizo un puchero de enojo y quitó la tapa de su plumón, pintando a todos los pokemon y soldados del Equipo Plasma con garabatos en sus caras, dibujándoles ojos, bigotes, narices y demás cosas. Una vez terminada su labor, se retiró molesto de allí.

**(Fin del OST)**

**Minutos después. Bosque colindante a Pueblo Luxuria**

**(Aquí hagan una pausa y coloquen el OST Fooling Mode de Naruto en Youtube)**

Todos estaban respirando muy agitados por la tremenda carrera, pokemon incluidos.

\- ¡Pero qué pasó Ash! - Serena si estaba cansada. Nunca había hecho semejante carrera.

\- Ese extraño pokemon parecía inofensivo – Rosa sí que estaba un poco sorprendida por la actitud de su amigo.

\- Es como si le tuvieras un terror único – Cilan completó lo que las demás querían decirle.

\- Si supieran que tras esa carita inocente, se esconde el peor de los villanos – les respondió con mucho pavor – Por su "hermosa" voz, pasé buen tiempo en varios aprietos por mi tierra natal. No lo vi durante un tiempo, y créanme, fue un alivio, pero el verlo nuevamente hace que mi piel se erice – Pikachu asentía ante cada una de las palabras de su entrenador de manera cómica, mientras Victini solo reía por la ocurrencia del grupo.

\- No sé lo que te habrá pasado, pero gracias a nuestra carrera, estamos muy cerca de Pueblo Luxuria – todos suspiraron aliviados por lo que Cilan les dijo. Ash miró a Victini.

\- Bueno, amiguito, te salvamos y lo mejor será que te refugies en otro lugar, donde no te encuentren nunca – hizo una pausa, mientras le sonreía al pokemon – Cuando todo esto se calme, espero verte – Victini empezó a flotar, y justo antes de desaparecer, a cada uno les hizo una señal de victoria con sus dedos. Inmediatamente después, desapareció. Pasaron unos segundos y el grupo empezó a caminar unos 10 minutos más y llegaron al pueblo.

\- Por fin podremos descansar en camas y no mucho en el campo – Serena chillaba feliz mientras Rosa asentía. Los dos varones del grupo estaban más que de acuerdo.

\- ¿Han escuchado de esos hoteles que brindan habitaciones para grupos de hasta 10 personas? – todos negaron ante la pregunta del peliverde – Recomendaría alquilar uno mientras estamos en el pueblo y nos dividiríamos los gastos…

\- Estoy de acuerdo /yo también /Somos cuatro – fueron las respuestas de Serena, Rosa y Ash, respectivamente.

\- Muy bien, vamos a buscar uno – todos se fueron con el peliverde, al centro del pueblo, en busca de un lugar de descanso.

**(Fin del OST)**

* * *

**Ending 01: Spinning World (La parte en negrita es la canción. La parte en cursiva, la escenificación del Ending)**

_(Mientras va tocando el intro, vemos a una Riolu variocolor y a un Zorua, mirándose frente a frente, dispuestos a todo por ganar, en el interior de un templo budista. De fondo, se observa a dos seres mitológicos peleando entre sí, todo bajo la atenta mirada de Lugia, montado de un Electivire) _

**No importa cuántas veces pueda caer**

_(Inicia la pelea. Vemos a Zorua dándole ataques siniestros a Riolu, quien se levanta después de cada golpe, en pos de lucha)_

**Me levantaré porque jamás he pensado en rendirme**

_(Riolu se pone en posición y ambos pokemon empiezan una batalla sin cuartel)_

…..

**Aunque más de una vez he deseado decirle adiós a esta realidad y así vivir como ayer lo hacía**

_(Un flash back donde se muestra la amistad de ambos pokemon)_

…

**Más ya no puedo volver, sé que tengo que avanzar, con las fuerzas que hay en mi ser, recupero mi cordura**

_(Riolu empuja a Zorua hacia una puerta de vidrio. Ambos caen y se levantan. Miran hacia otro lado. Una gran cantidad de pokemon enemigos de dos equipos malignos irrumpe en el templo e iba contra ellos)_

**Lo importante para mí, siempre lo defenderé**

**Siempre será así, nada va a poder detenerme **

…..

**No importa lo que se avecine en la oscuridad, no importa lo fuerte que sea la tormenta hoy**

_(Los enemigos atacaban a quemarropa con distintas clases de poderes, pero ambos logran contraatacar. Riolu destroza una buena parte del enemigo. Zorua hace lo propio y ambos se ponen espalda a espalda y siguen destruyéndolos, pero estos eran incalculables)_

**No podrá empañar la fuerza de mi corazón**

_(Justo en eso, observan que Infernape llega a la ayuda, junto a una Braixen. Ambos, cayendo de manera acrobática, empiezan a causar destrozos en el enemigo, repartiendo SuperGolpes y Lanzallamas a diestra y siniestra, sin siquiera ser tocados por los pokemon enemigos. __También llegan Pikachu, Dewott, Pansage, Rufflet, Tranquill, un Deino, una Emolga, un Dwebble, un Lillipup, una Snivy y un Servine,__ quienes empiezan a atacar con todo)_

**Si en este mismo instante, luchamos juntos nada nos detendrá**

_(En eso, una Vaporeon destruye el suelo con una poderosa Acua Cola, mandando a volar a varios pokemon enemigos, mientras esta pokemon miraba atentamente al Zorua)_

**Y aunque el mundo siga girando siempre**

_(En eso, Riolu prepara un Puño Incremento y Zorua prepara Tajo Umbrío. Hacen un ataque coordinado. Ambos ataques impactan de lleno contra un pokemon legendario)_

**Si juntos avanzamos, nunca nada nos podrá detener….**

_(Al final, vemos a Riolu y Zorua, en un lugar luminoso, mirándose frente a frente, de manera retadora, mientras sus entrenadores se acercaban, con la misma mirada)_

* * *

_Continuara_

* * *

**Notas del autor**

_**\- Fiu…. Ahora sí que me ausente por mucho tiempo. Los estudios me están volviendo loco, aunque me di mi pequeño tiempo para publicar. Espero les haya gustado a todos – susurré.**_

_**\- Autor, por fin da señales de vida – me dijo Serena mientras estaba con serpentinas en la cabeza y unos cuantos globos largos como chalina.**_

_**\- ¿Y esa apariencia? ¿A qué se debe? – pregunté. **_

_**\- Bueno, empezó la Copa América y con los chicos decidimos verla en el proyector que nos dio como regalo desde el prólogo de esta historia, aunque me imagino que usted no tiene mucho tiempo que digamos como para verla ¿No es así? – inquirió seria.**_

_**\- En eso te doy toda la razón – respondí. Justo en eso, llegan Rosa y Ash.**_

_**\- Jefe, ya era hora. Hace tiempo no sabíamos de usted – saludo la chica de moños muy efusiva.**_

_**\- Hola autor – saludó animado el azabache.**_

_**\- Hola chico condimento – saludé. Ash tenía una vena en la cien- Ahora si me disculpas – y dicho esto, paso al frente - ¡Como están mis lectores y lectoras! Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo 05, de todo corazón. Gracias por estar leyendo esto y disculpas de antemano por la tardanza. Como se habrán dado cuenta, los chicos tienen nuevos pokemon ¿Deino para Ash? Solo espero que no lo abandone como pasó con Goodra. Emolga y Lillipup si caen como anillo al dedo para las chicas, mientras que con lo canon estamos viendo la captura de Dwebble por parte de Cilan – hice una pausa – Yo sé que querían acción, pero nadie se imaginaba la llegada de Jigglypuff. Como dicen por allí, recordar es volver a vivir, así que decidí meter al pokemon cantante al fanfic. Espero le haya agradado. Las metas de las chicas ya están decididas y los primeros sitios donde se desarrollarán los eventos. Coincidencia que sea junto al lugar de la segunda medalla de Ash. Tal vez. Ahora ¿qué creen que trame el equipo Rocket? Solo el tiempo lo dirá. Ahora toca dar los agradecimientos – me dirigí a los chicos - ¿Me ayudan con los agradecimientos?**_

_**\- Claro – respondieron los tres.**_

_**\- En los favoritos tenemos a diego4560 y a FinnElHumano12; mientras que en los seguidores tenemos a FinnElHumano12 y a neictos - habló Rosa con mucha cordialidad.**_

_**\- Ahora toca el turno de los comentarios. Primero empecemos con cricri – empezó Serena – Gracias por tu review y decir que te gustaron los soundtracks. Tal vez en el Tournament los veamos. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**_

_**\- Segundo, tenemos a Ratedy2j – siguió el azabache – gracias por tu review. El regreso de Infernape de por sí fue bueno, además de ser uno de mis pokemon favoritos cabe decir. Varios de mis pokemon regresarán con el pasar de los capítulos y los entrenadores de Kalos tal vez lleguen, quien sabe. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**_

_**\- Tercero es de minccino - continuó Rosa – Gracias por tu review. Ahora una pregunta para Serena – se dirige hacia la castaña de Kalos - ¿Qué piensas de mi atracción por Ash? – preguntó sin rodeos. Ash quedó de piedra al escuchar esto, mientras que yo escupo mi té misma manguerita a presión.**_

_**\- Solo diré que también estoy atraída por Ash y que tú serías una buena rival en el amor, aunque todo depende de las circunstancias – respondió sonriente.**_

_**\- Cuarto es de diego4560 – habló Ash – Gracias por tu review. Espero que sigas este fanfic. Nos vemos en el siguiente.**_

_**\- Quinto es de CCSakuraforever – siguió Serena – Gracias por decir todo lo que te gusto del capítulo y espero que te siga gustando mucho más por el futuro. Nos vemos en el siguiente.**_

_**\- Sexto es de baraka108 – prosiguió Rosa – Gracias por tu review. Con respecto a tus preguntas, Iris aparecerá de una manera muy diferente a la planteada por todos, Ash no capturará a los mismos pokemon, como se mostró en este capítulo, mientras que yo actuaré dentro de unos cuantos capítulos más. El resto de amigos de Ash tal vez aparezcan – justo en eso, un aura negra la rodea – Astrid solo es un personaje eventual del fanfic. Aparecerá un futuro lejano y ¡NO TENGO SUEÑOS ERÓTICOS CON ASH! – chilló roja de la pena. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo – finalizó mientras de lejos, el autor, con un panel en mano, decía: Disculpa por la reacción de Rosa. No te metas con sus sueños o fantasías eróticas, son lo más preciado para ella.**_

_**\- Séptimo es de Zafira A.V. – dijo Ash – Gracias por tu review. Son dos, ya que Snivy es el inicial favorito del autor. Lo de 18 pokemon sí que es ventajoso. Con respecto a Sasha, el autor había presupuestado que ella tendría toques de maldad, así que no te preocupes por eso. Ahora a tu pregunta… Serena es mi amiga, nada más… por ahora – esto último o dijo en un susurro casi inaudible – Y te volviste a equivocar con el Ending. Espero no te equivoques esta vez. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**_

_**\- Octavo es de Arturojeff – contestó Serena – Gracias por tu review. A mí también me dejó sorprendida la habilidad de Infernape. No pensé que fuera tan poderoso, incluso mi Braixen se quedó anonada por semejante fuerza. Tranquill tuvo lo suyo también y Sceptile regresará. Con respecto al Facebook del autor, solo tienes que entrar a google, colocar DarkTemplar28 y poner la primera, segunda o tercera opción, creo. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**_

_**\- Noveno es de prietar – siguió Ash – Gracias por tu review y tus palabras de aliento hacia el autor. Nos vemos en el siguiente.**_

_**\- Decimo es de Amourfan19 – siguió Rosa – Gracias por tu review y decir todos esos halagos hacia la historia. Respeto tu apoyo a Serena, aunque gracias por decir algo bueno de mí. Habrán más momentos AmourShipping a futuro y Entrenamiento de cuerpo y alma me dice el autor que lo actualizará una vez termine sus clases, ya que este capítulo lo tenía a la mano, para publicar, mientras que el otro está a medio terminar. Nos vemos en el siguiente. **_

_**\- Undécimo es de POKEMONXY – continuó Serena – Gracias por tu review. Ash es una buena persona, lo demostró con los capítulos y no hay necesidad que lo envidies. En el futuro encontrarás a tu persona ideal. Te gustó mucho la historia y eso es bueno. Cuando llegue el Tournament, de quedarás sorprendido. Nos vemos en el siguiente.**_

_**\- Bueno, eso sería todo. Recuerden que, en sus reviews, podrán preguntar al personaje que quieran, el cual solo debe pertenecer al capítulo correspondiente. El personaje con más votos o preguntas, aparecerá en esta sección – hablé. Justo en eso, la castaña, el azabache y la de moños se me acercan – Ahora, el siguiente capítulo será… **_

_**\- ¡Capítulo 06: Enfrentamiento y camino a Ciudad Nacrene!... – hablamos los cuatro.**_

_**\- Esperamos sus reviews, favoritos y seguidores – les dijo Rosa, con voz melodiosa, a todos los lectores.**_

_**\- ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!... –nos despedimos, pero antes.**_

_**\- PD: Lean mi otro fanfic de Pokemon, entrenamiento de Cuerpo y Alma… además de mis otros fanfics– me despido de todos - ¡Éxitos en todo!...**_


	7. Capitulo 06: Duelo y Viaje a C Nacrene

**Disclaimer. Pokemon no me pertenece a mí, sino a Satoshi Tajiri. Los OST no me pertenecen a mí, sino a sus respectivos autores, compositores, editores y demás allegados.**

**Lean todo, por favor. Será, en mi opinión, del agrado del público en general…=)**

**Leer notas del autor al final, por favor.**

**Espero sus reviews…=)**

**Disculpen si hay algunas letras, tramos de trama un poco incoherentes, partes de texto o "algunos" nombres mal puestos, debido a que lo he escrito lo más rápido posible. **

**Anuncio Importante al final del texto…. =)**

**Leyenda:**

\- Conversación entre personas –

_\- Pensamientos de las personas o comentarios de la Pokedex – _

**_\- Conversación de los pokemon u otros seres – _**

\- "**_Pensamientos de los pokemon u otros seres" –_**

* * *

**Dilemas de Amor: Campeón**

**Capítulo 06: Enfrentamiento y Llegando a Ciudad Nacrene**

Ash y los demás habían llegado a pueblo Luxuria, de camino a la batalla de Gimnasio del azabache, el concurso de moda pokemon de Rosa y el festival culinario de Serena, todos ellos en Ciudad Nacrene, la ciudad del arte en Unova. Por recomendación de Cilan, rentaron por un día y una noche una habitación grande, con varias camas, una pequeña sala, una cocina, todo con una vista de toda la ciudad, debido a que su habitación estaba en los pisos altos del pueblo.

\- Sorprendente – susurraron las dos chicas al ver todo el pueblo, el bosque y las montañas alrededor de este.

\- Tengan cuidado, pueden caerse – les advirtió Ash amenamente mientras acomodaban sus cosas en la que sería su cama – Después del almuerzo, pienso ir al Club de Batalla. Será una prueba de antesala para mi reto en Ciudad Nacrene.

\- Te acompañaremos – les dijeron ambas en sincronía, como si hubiesen ensayado.

* * *

**Opening 01**

El mundo quiero ver, de Pueblo Paleta soy

Como no sé perder

Lo mejor de mi yo doy

…..

Mucho que aprender

Batallas que ganar

Siempre al frente iré

Sin miedo a lo que irá a pasar

….

Abran paso al camino voy

De nuevo empezando hoy estoy

….

Yo quiero ser tu héroe

Es mi decisión

En camino voy

Yo quiero ser tu héroe

Esta es la ocasión

Y el futuro nos dirá

Ser héroe en mi interior resurgirá

Yo quiero ser tu héroe

Pokemon

…..

"_Blanco y Negro"_

* * *

Después de un ameno almuerzo, cortesía de Cilan y las dos chicas del grupo, Ash, con todas las ganas, fue hacia el mencionado Club. Cuando estuvo en pueblo Accumula, pudo informarse bien acerca del funcionamiento de dichos centros de preparación. Ash se fijó en la pantalla qué retadores estaban disponibles, pero su sorpresa radicó en ver en la pantalla el nombre de Trip y su equipo pokemon, compuestos de un Servine, Tranquill, Frillish, Lampent, Vanillite y Gundurr.

\- Pero miren quien está acá. Pero si es Ash y su pokemon perdedor de Kanto – le dijo soberbio. Ash solo respiró profundo y se calmó, mientras sus amigas le miraban con profunda molestia al referirse así de su amigo. Iban a reaccionar, pero Ash levantó su mano, interponiéndose.

\- Vamos Trip, si tanto dices que mi Pikachu es un perdedor ¿Por qué mejor no tenemos una batalla 6 vs 6 aquí y ahora en el Club de Batallas? Así me demuestras que estás en la razón ¿No te parece? - Ash le provocó de manera sutil e inteligente, cosa que nunca esperaron ver.

_\- Provocó a Trip de una manera que él no esperaba. Sí que eres astuto, Ash – _Cilan esbozaba una ligera sonrisa, esperando la reacción del rival de Ash.

\- ¿Cuántas medallas tienes? –preguntó exigente.

\- Voy camino a mi segunda medalla – respondió monótonamente.

\- Entonces no tenemos nada de qué hablar. Yo tengo dos y eso muestra que soy superior que tu - Cilan estaba dispuesto a interceder, al igual que las chicas, pero Ash tenía un as en la manga.

\- Con más razón, futuro campeón de Unova. Deberías de ser capaz de derrotarme y así hacerme entrar en razón ¿Estamos de acuerdo? – si, en definitiva, juntarse con Gary, además de las "enseñanzas" de su loco maestro campeón de Kanto le habían llevado a usar métodos de provocación tan inteligentes y sutiles, sin dejar de ser el mismo de siempre, claro está. El azabache sonrió sutilmente al ver que Trip había caído en su juego. Eso era el arte de la guerra.

\- Vamos al campo de batalla, para demostrarte quien es el mejor – y todos fueron, ante la iniciativa de Trip, mientras que Cilan reía bajito. Ash si era una caja de sorpresas.

Después de unos minutos, Don George estaba como referí. Cilan, Rosa y Serena estaban expectantes ante una nueva batalla de Ash, mientras ellos sacaban a sus pokemon para darles ánimos a todos.

\- Retadores, saquen a sus pokemon - ordenó Don George.

\- ¡Vanillite, sal ya! – y Trip sacó a su pokemon de hielo. Ash y Rosa, al mismo tiempo, sacaron sus pokedex.

_\- Vanillite, el Pokemon nievefresca. El aliento de Vanillite tiene más de 50° bajo cero cuando exhala, creando cristales de hielo y causando nevadas_

\- Ya veo, un tipo hielo ¡Tepig, sal ya! – y el pokemon cerdo fuego salió a escena, botando fuego de sus narices

\- ¡Empiecen!...

\- Vanillite, usa Ventisca…

\- Tepig, Lanzallamas en modo expansión – y ante el ataque directo de ambos pokemon, se generó una nube de polvo. Trip y los demás se sorprendieron, ya que un ataque como Ventisca era poderoso y crítico – Dejame decirte que ese es el prototipo del ataque más poderoso de tipo fuego: Gran Aniquilación Magnífica de Fuego, el cual Tepig lo desarrollará a su máxima expresión cuando sea un Emboar, aunque Charizard está en camino de completarlo, mientras que Infernape lo domina a la perfección… - esto último lo dijo en un susurro inaudible, mientras que los demás se quedaron anonados al escuchar semejante nombre de desolación y destrucción - Ahora, donde me quedé… ¡Embestida!

\- Usa Lanza de Hielo – Vanillite mandaba puntas de lanzas en una área regular, lo cual impediría el rango de huida de Tepig.

\- Esquívalos todos – y para la sorpresa de todos, Tepig esquivaba cada uno de los vendavales que Vanillite le mandaba. El entrenamiento con Infernape funcionaba. Una vez que estuvo cara a cara con Vanillite - ¡Lanzallamas!

\- ¡Contrarréstalo con Rayo Hielo!... – y ambos ataques impactaron de lleno contra sí mismos, dejando una estela de fuego helado. Cuando se despejó por completo, ambos pokemon estaban debilitados por completo. El ataque combinado, en sí, fue el factor que determinó que ambos cayeran.

\- Hiciste tu mejor esfuerzo, Tepig. Regresa – y Ash lo devolvió a su pokebola. Trip hizo lo propio – Bueno, Pikachu, llegó tu turno – y el pokemon amarillo asintió, mientras entraba a la plataforma de batalla.

\- Así que el pokemon de Kanto ¡Gurdurr, sal ya!... – y Trip sacó a un pokemon tipo Lucha. Ash sacó su pokedex.

_\- Gurdurr, el Pokemon muscular y la forma evolucionada de Timburr. Gurdurr ejercita sus músculos cargando una viga de acero. Con su increíble fuerza ni siquiera los luchadores profesionales se pueden mover – _Ash miraba serio a ese pokemon. Este si iba a ser un reto para Pikachu.

\- ¡Comiencen!...

\- Gundurr, usa terremoto en el campo – el pokemon lucha, en demostración de su gran poder, chocó su viga de metal contra el piso y el suelo empezó a agrietarse, dejando salir pedazos de tierra que iban directo a Pikachu. Ash sintió que esta situación la había vivido antes…

\- ¡Pikachu, usa ataque rápido! – y el pokemon eléctrico empezó a avanzar a una velocidad avasallante, saltando de roca en roca.

\- ¡Qué! – gritaron todos sorprendidos, mientras Pikachu llegó al aire y cayó de golpe contra la cabeza de Gundurr, aturdiéndolo un poco

\- ¡Ahora usa Cola Trueno de Hierro! – aprovechando que el metal es un buen conductor de la electricidad, además de un buen potenciador, Pikachu usó su ataque aprendido en Hoenn y acumulaba electricidad, mientras iba a atacar a Gundurr.

\- Puño Certero, Gundurr – ambos ataques chocaron, pero ninguno daba tregua Al parecer, tenía un as en la manga - ¡Gundurr, golpea a Pikachu con tu viga!

\- ¡Esquívalo! – pero fue demasiado tarde, ya que la viga dio de lleno en el pequeño pokemon amarillo, el cual se levantó a las justas, pero aun en pie de lucha.

\- ¡Usa Roca Afilada! – Gundurr acumuló una gran cantidad de rocas a su alrededor y las lanzó a toda velocidad en contra de Pikachu. Todos sus amigos miraban con preocupación la posible segunda perdida de Ash, pero este tenía otro plan.

\- ¡Pikachu, usa Cola de Hierro y devuelve los ataques a Gundurr! – el pokemon eléctrico hizo caso a Ash y devolvía las incontables ataques. Trip nunca pensó que Ash haría esa clase de jugadas, al devolverle sus propios ataques y usar el campo a su favor. Este contraataque lastimó por completo al pokemon de tipo lucha., pero se levantó con las justas, aunque un poco paralizado, por la habilidad oculta de Pikachu: Electricidad Estática. Ash aprovechó la oportunidad - ¡Pikachu, usa Impactrueno! – y de un solo ataque eléctrico, Gundurr cayó inhabilitado.

\- ¡Gundurr no puede continuar! ¡Pikachu gana! – decretó. Las dos amigas de Ash chocaban sus palmas, alegres, mientras Cilan asentía ante la maniobra que Ash realizó. El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta si hacia bien las cosas.

\- Gundurr, regresa – susurró Trip mientras regresaba a su pokemon - ¡Frillish, sal ya! – y el joven sacó a su pokemon de tipo fantasma/agua. Ash sacó su pokedex.

_\- Frillish, el Pokemon ingrávido. Frillish puede oprimir a sus enemigos usando su velo como tentáculos, y adormeciéndolos con veneno. Se dice que viven en cubiles a 5 Km. por debajo del nivel del mar…._

\- Pikachu, regresa… - le ordenó Ash. El pokemon amarillo se puso al costado de su entrenador - ¡Sal, Deino! – y Ash sacó a su reciente adquisición, un pokemon de tipo Dragón. Trip y Don George observaron con sorpresa al pokemon, ya que no era común ver a alguien de su especie por esa zona.

\- ¡Comiencen!...

\- ¡Deino, usa Aliento Dragón! – y el pokemon dragón lanzó un poderoso ataque que dio de lleno contra Frillish. Trip sabía que tenía desventaja por tener de rival a la pre-evolución de uno de los pokemon dragón más fuertes de la región Unova – Bien hecho… - el pokemon dragón asintió contento. Trip tenía que idear una contra, pero rápido…

\- ¡Usa viento hielo! – Frillish, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, realizó un potente viento congelante, que dañaba severamente a Deino, teniendo en cuenta, claro, la ventaja de los ataques de tipo hielo contra los de Dragón – Ahora, Neblina – el plan improvisado del joven marchaba a la perfección, con respecto al uso de sus ataques de tipo hielo – Ventisca, Frillish… - y Deino recibía de lleno todos los ataques de hielo, casi a punto de desfallecer…

\- ¡Deino, trata de usar tu oído para predecir el siguiente ataque de Frillish! ¡una vez hecho eso, usa Carga Dragón! - y Deino se concentró, mientras recibía los ataques del pokemon, hasta que lo sintió y usó Carga Dragón a máximo poder, dando de lleno a Frillish, quien cayó inhabilitado. Deino, por su parte, también cayó debido a todos los ataques que recibió, pero se mantuvo hasta el final, para derrotar a su enemigo. Ash valoró eso, con una sonrisa hacia su pokemon.

\- ¡Ambos pokemon no pueden continuar! ¡Retadores, saquen su cuarto pokemon!...

\- ¡Lampent, sal! – y Trip sacó a su pokemon. Ash revisó en su pokedex.

_\- Lampent, el Pokemon lámpara. Lampent se mueve al flotar en el aire. Se encuentra comúnmente en las profundidades del bosque, aunque ahora pueden verse viviendo en ciudades – _Ash decidió jugársela el todo por el todo, además que quería probarla en un combate pokemon.

\- ¡Snivy, yo te elijo! – y Ash sacó a su pokemon de hierba. Cilan susurró que era una elección un poco idónea, mientras que sus amigas con un poco de temor, ante la desventaja de tipo. Trip pensó que tenía la victoria asegurada.

\- ¡Lampent, lanzallamas! – y el pokemon flotante lanzó un poderoso lanzallamas que iba de lleno hacia la pokemon, mientras esta esperaba alguna orden de su entrenador.

\- ¡Snivy, usa tus lianas como trampolín y flota en el aire! – Snivy sonrió y usó su técnica de una manera un poco inusual para defenderse - ¡Vamos, Snivy, muéstrame ese ataque que aprendiste en nuestro entrenamiento de la madrugada! ¡Cola Acuática! - y la pokemon de hierba acumuló gran cantidad de líquido vital en su pequeña cola, la cual dio con todo a Lampent – Sé que casi todos los ataques de tipo hierba no le afectan en nada, pero al menos unas variantes pueden ayudar a equilibrar la balanza… - lo dijo de una manera y pose seria, dándole un aspecto de madurez que las chicas encontraban fantástica.

\- Espero que te tragues tus palabras ¡Lampert, acércate y dale tus Lanzallamas en la cara! – Trip estaba dispuesto a todo para ganar.

\- ¡Haz lo mismo que Lampert, pero usando Cola Acuática! – ambos pokemon chocaron cara a cara, dejando un nube de humo. Cuando el humo se despejó, ambos pokemon estaban con las justas - ¡Es hora de acabar con esto! ¡Ciclón!...

\- ¡Un movimiento tipo Dragón! – gritaron Cilan y Trip, realmente sorprendidos, ante el nivel que mostraba esa Snivy. El ataque dio de lleno contra Lampert, debilitándolo por completo.

\- Increíble… - susurraron las chicas.

\- ¡Lampert no puede continuar! ¡Snivy gana!...

\- Buen trabajo, Snivy. Mereces un descanso – la pokemon sonrió ante el cumplido de su entrenador, mientras este le regresaba a su pokebola.

\- ¡Tranquill, sal ya! – Trip sacó a su pokemon volador.

\- ¡Tú también ve, Tranquill! – Ash hizo lo propio con su pokemon - ¡Ave Brava!... – y la pokemon se envolvió en llamas azules e iba a toda velocidad hacia el Tranquill de Trip.

\- ¡Doble Equipo! – la contramedida del joven si fue efectiva, ya que solo dio con uno de ellos, pero Ash tenía una estrategia improvisada, así que eso era mejor que a nada.

\- ¡Ráfaga de Aire! – y el ataque disipó los clones allí presentes, revelando al verdadero - ¡As aéreo!

\- ¡Tú también usa As aéreo! – y ambos pokemon chocaron, aturdiéndose después de este.

\- ¡Ataque Rápido! – y la Tranquill de Ash, recuperando la conciencia de golpe, planeó y logró impactarle de lleno a su contraparte macho – Sabes, revisando la información de la pokedex, pude enterarme que las hembras son más rápidas que los machos – hizo una pausa - ¡Usa Aire Cortante para terminar! – y Tranquill lanzó varios vendavales hacia su enemigo. Todos dieron en el blanco, dejándolo debilitado por completo.

\- ¡Tranquill no puede continuar! ¡La Tranquill de Ash gana! – Cilan asentía con positivismo ante todas las atinaciones de Ash, mientras las chicas y sus pokemon celebraban alegres, pero a Trip le faltaba un pokemon, y ese era su inicial, el más fuerte de su equipo.

\- ¡Servine, sal ya! – Ash miraba analítico al pokemon de hierba. Asumía que este había incrementado su poder y nuevas técnicas.

\- No importa el tipo, no importa el pokemon, no importa el lugar. Lo que importa es seguir hasta el final y ganar ¡Dewott, yo te elijo! – y Ash sacó a su pokemon de agua evolucionado en el primer gimnasio. Trip estaba a la defensiva. Ahora sabía que Ash podía darle vuelta a la desventaja de tipo – Trip, recuerdas cuando escogiste a tu primer pokemon – el aludido se extrañó – Recuerdas al Oshawott que esperaba con toda la ilusión que lo escogieras – el de pelo amarillento con tonos dorados abrió los ojos desmesuradamente – Si, Trip. Este es el Oshawott que no elegiste, al considerarlo un pokemon perdedor y débil – Dewott le brindaba una mirada fría al joven y a su Servine…

\- ¡Ciclón de Hojas! – y Servine le lanzó un poderoso ataque de hojas afiladas en contra de Dewott.

\- Dewott, como en el entrenamiento de esta madrugada, empezaremos con velocidad ¡Ataque Circular Acuático! – y Dewott rechazaba, a una gran velocidad, todas las hojas.

\- Solo era una distracción – Ash se dio cuenta demasiado tarde - ¡Energibola!

\- ¡Cuidado, Dewott! – pero, para su buena suerte, el pokemon de agua logro esquivarlo, aunque a las justas – Muy bien, es hora de usar eso ¡Ataque Circular Helado! – las caparaconchas de Dewott empezaron a acumularse de hielo, el elemento que dañaba severamente a los pokemon de hierba. A una gran velocidad, Dewott logró conectar cada uno de los golpes de la técnica, dañando severamente a Servine, quien cayó al piso. Cilan, Rosa y Serena daban por ganador a Ash.

\- ¡Vamos, Servine! ¡Juramos ser los mejores de todo Unova! ¡No debemos de perder y seguir con nuestro propósito! – las ganas de seguir en Trip establecieron una conexión de determinación en Servine, quien empezó a gritar y brillar de manera inesperada.

\- ¡Está evolucionando! - la sorpresa de todos si era muy palpable, pero el joven de toques dorados miraba maravillado a su pokemon. Ahora si Dewott la tendría difícil. Ash sacó su pokedex.

_\- Serperior, el Pokemon regio y la forma evolucionada de Servine. Su mirada puede detener el movimiento de su oponente. Aumenta la energía solar que absorbe- _Ash ya estaba preocupado. Un pokemon en su última etapa y con unas semanas de recién iniciado su viaje, hablaban bien del cuidado y entrenamiento que Trip le daba a sus pokemon. Entonces vio como Serperior acumulaba gran poder en su cola…

\- No es posible… eso es…. – susurró serio.

\- ¡Cola Dragón! – y Trip mandó a atacar a su reciente y poderoso pokemon con un movimiento Dragón. Este ataque dio de lleno. Dewott cayó en el piso, pero se levantó con dificultad.

_\- Tengo que pensar en algo como distracción – _pensó el azabache - ¡Misiles de Agua! – sin embargo, Serperior era más veloz y esquivaba todos los ataques, provocando que Dewott se cansara de a pocos.

\- ¡Planta Feroz! – grandes raíces empezaron a brotar del suelo, en dirección hacia Dewott, quien empezó a saltar de rama en rama, por órdenes de Ash, para no caer en el ataque. Un paso en falso y era el fin.

\- ¡Ataque Circular Helado! – Ash mandó a su pokemon que atacara desde un punto ciego.

\- No lo permitiré ¡Envoltura! – Serperior, haciendo gala de su gran velocidad, empezó a ahorcar a Dewott, quien trataba de zafarse del pokemon hierba, aunque las fuerzas cada vez le abandonaban.

\- ¡Vamos, Dewott! ¡No debes de rendirte! ¡Lucha hasta el final! – Serena, al escuchar las palabras de aliento que Ash le daba a su pokemon, tuvo un ligero flashazo de su infancia, cuando Ash le ayudó. La castaña empezó a arengar.

\- ¡Vamos Ash, Dewott! ¡Ustedes pueden!...

\- ¡Demuestren quienes son los mejores! – Rosa la secundó y Cilan sonreía ante el apoyo que el azabache tenía, aunque pensó gritar y hacerle barra, pero ese no era su estilo.

**(Aquí, hagan pausa y coloquen en Youtube Naruto Shippuden Soundtrack – Douten. Traten de hacer que alcance durante toda la escena) **

Dewott, al escuchar las palabras de su entrenador, empezó a gritar de dolor, pero, en eso, un brillo poco común empezó a envolverle.

\- ¡Esto si es un ingrediente magnifico de evolución! – Cilan estaba sorprendido por la batalla de locos. Dos evoluciones en su última etapa era poco común. Fue allí que Samurott salió a escena, liberándose del ataque de Serperior. Ash sacó su pokedex.

_\- Samurott, el Pokemon formidable y la forma evolucionada de Oshawott. Protegido por su armadura, puede derrotar a sus oponentes con su espada y su resplandor los puede silenciar _– ahora el azabache miraba como Samurott estaba realizando un nuevo ataque: Mega Cuerno. Trip y Serperior no salían de su ensimismo. Ash aprovechó esto.

\- ¡Samurott, Mega Cuerno! – y el pokemon de agua se abalanzó contra Serperior, quien recibió el ataque de lleno, sin poder reaccionar siquiera. Serperior se levantó con lo poco que le quedaba.

\- ¡Rayo Solar a máximo poder! – y el pokemon lanzó un poderoso ataque de luz solar a toda prisa, el cual se dirigió imponente hacia el acuático.

\- ¡Bloquealo con tus espadas! – ordenó el azabache. El pokemon samurái fue arrastrado unos cuantos metros, pero aún le quedaban fuerzas.

\- ¡Lo resistió! – Cilan, las chicas, Don George y Trip se quedaron de piedra.

\- ¡Eso es, Samurott! ¡Hay que hacer "ese" ataque! ¡Valor Heráclico! – Samurott rugió con fuerza por todo el campo, mientras que soltaba sus espadas. De las manos del pokemon, empezaron a formarse finas cadenas de hielo, en forma de eslabones de cadenas, cuyos extremos libres se pegaron por completo a las espadas que estaban en el suelo. Estas espadas se imbuyeron en hielo acuático, el cual daba a entender que el hielo era líquido. Después de menos de un segundo, estas empezaron a obtener un fulgor casi blanquecino. Samurott alzó sus brazos y levantó las espadas, atacando a larga distancia de forma frontal, sin clemencia y manera pesada. Fueron cuatro ataques, para luego el quinto sea el más poderoso y con ambas espadas juntas. Este último, al impactar contra Serperior, generó un gran vórtice helado, el cual tuvo de epicentro al pokemon de hierba, atrapado. El viento helado congeló el lugar por completo, mientras que todos los espectadores se cubrían para no caer. Pasaron unos angustiantes segundos, hasta que la niebla se disipó por completo. Finalmente, cayó debilitado.

**(Fin del OST)**

\- ¡Serperior no puede continuar! ¡Samurott gana y la victoria de este 6 vs 6 es para Ash! – sus amigas fueron hacia él, al igual que Cilan, aunque a paso calmado. Serena y Rosa se acercaron al joven y le felicitaron. Cilan hacía lo propio, fiel a su estilo, mientras a Ash solo le escurría un gotón en su nuca. Fue allí que se acercó a Trip

\- No retrocediste en ningún momento, a pesar de que estabas en completa ventaja con respecto al tipo de pokemon y al momento de que aplique contramedidas. Peleaste formidablemente con tu equipo. Tienes futuro, Trip – el de cabellos amarillos-dorados solo apretó sus puños, en señal de impotencia, y a la vez, reconociendo su error.

\- Espero que conserves tu suerte para la próxima vez que nos enfrentemos – masculló, dándoles la espalda y marchándose del pueblo. Ash solo miró como Trip se marchaba de allí. Solo esperaba que el joven no se llenara de rencor por esta apabullante perdida.

\- Le diste una lección, Ash, una lección invaluable – Serena y Rosa asentían ante lo que Cilan le decía al azabache.

\- Solo espero que no guarde rencor y siga criando bien a sus pokemon como lo viene haciendo hasta ahora – fue su única respuesta – Bueno ¿Por qué mejor no nos vamos a un buen restaurante para cenar? Yo invito…

\- ¡Sí! – las chicas chillaron de alegría, mientras Cilan solo confirmaba

**Dos horas después**

El equipo Rocket estaba refugiado en una cueva, esperando establecer comunicación con Giovanni. Así estuvieron durante varios minutos, hasta que el sonido de recepción sonó. Ambos se pusieron en señal de reverencia hacia su líder.

\- Veo que consiguieron cumplir con la misión. Bien hecho – les felicitó el líder del equipo Rocket.

\- Gracias por el cumplido, jefe – dijeron los tres a coro.

\- Justo ahora, estamos procediendo al análisis exhaustivo de la información que recopilaron y procederemos a actuar en las regiones anteriores a las que estuvieron – informó – Ahora, su nueva misión es recolectar información acerca de la misteriosa organización: El Equipo Plasma. Usen todos los métodos necesarios, si eso también los lleva a aliarse con sus enemigos. Cambio – y dicho esto, Giovanni cortó comunicación.

\- Creo que, si la situación lo requiere, tendremos que juntarnos con el bobo – Meowth ya la tenía más clara.

\- ¿Y podría saber el motivo? – preguntó Jessie, curiosa.

\- Jessie, recuerda que el bobo siempre va a intervenir en el camino de las organizaciones que desestabiliza el equilibrio entre las personas y los pokemon. Solo hay que esperar pacientes – le recomendó el peliazul. La chica de pelo rojo asintió con la duda despejada.

**9:00 pm. Cuarto de los jóvenes**

Todos habían llegado recién de recoger a sus pokemon en el Centro Pokemon y de la cena que Ash había pagado el solo. Todos estaban más que contentos y satisfechos, pero el azabache estaba llorando lastimeramente mientras miraba su billetera.

\- Está bien que yo haya invitado, pero eso sí que fue excederse – les dijo mientras lloraba cómicamente.

\- Siempre cuando invitas, debes complacer los gustos exquisitos de una dama, Ash – Serena le sacaba la lengua bromísticamente, mientras le miraba alegremente,

\- Serena tiene razón, Ash. Nunca se pregunta a una dama – Rosa le secundó. El azabache suspiró derrotado.

\- Regla número uno, Ash. Nunca discutas con una mujer… siempre tienen la razón – Ash solo se envolvió en un aura deprimente. Cilan se arrepintió por lo que le dijo y trataba de calmarlo.

\- Bueno, creo que tienes razón… - hizo una pausa, mientras ponía en la mesa algo que compró…

\- Ahora que recuerdo, después de la cena, dijiste que nos separáramos un momento, que tenías cosas que hacer – Serena estaba curiosa.

**(Aquí, hagan una pausa y entren a Youtube. Una vez allí, coloquen Pokemon X &amp; Y Soundtrack rip – Snowbelle City. Les gustará. Agradecimientos a Arago2 por la recomendación)**

\- Tienes razón, Serena – le dijo amable. Tomó las dos cajas, envueltas en papel de regalo, con dos dedicatorias: Para Rosa y Para Serena. Las chicas miraron un poco intrigadas – Chicas, sus sueños empezarán ni bien pisen la siguiente ciudad. Por ello, les compré esto. Espero le den un buen uso – finalizó con una sonrisa. Las chicas se acercaron a paso lento hacia sus regalos. Los abrieron con toda la delicadeza del mundo y vieron maravilladas. El regalo de Rosa consistió en un hermoso conjunto de vestido de princesa estilo Francia color rosa pálido, con toques fucsias y dorados. También había un conjunto de dibujo completo, con lápices de múltiples colores, dedicados al arte exclusivamente; un set de tijeras y objetos cortantes para telas, set de costura, y, para finalizar, un juego de aretes de plata, los cuales tenían forma de lirios. El de Serena, consistió en un vestido, igual de hermoso que el de Rosa, de color rosado, con toques rojos y negros (el vestido que usó en su primer Performer en la actual temporada), listones de diversos colores para sus pokemon, un set de utensilios para postres, una guía donde estaban ropas de moda (en la cual tenía una nota con letras grandes que decía: Esto lo harás con Rosa) y un juego de aretes, bañados en plata y bordes de oro, el cual tenía la forma de dos gotas de lluvia. Los presentes eran hermosos

\- Ash, todos estos presentes… son hermosos – susurró una anonada Serena, mientras Rosa observaba cada detalle de su vestido. Este era tal y como los que leía en sus cuentos de niña: un vestido digno de una princesa. Empezó a llorar visiblemente, para luego ir hacia el azabache y abrazarlo con mucho cariño.

\- Muchas gracias… muchas gracias de verdad – y sonreía mientras lloraba de felicidad – _Tal vez, seas el indicado…_

\- Pero que pasa, Rosa. Deja de llorar. Te ves más bonita sonriendo – le recomendó con sonrisa genuina, pero se sorprendió al ver que Serena se unía al abrazo grupal, con ligeros sollozos…

\- Ash... en verdad, sigues… sigues siendo el mismo que siempre me ayudó y cuidó mientras estaba en el campamento en mi niñez… el que me hizo perder mi temor hacia los pokemon… Realmente, gracias – le susurró con pequeños balbuceos.

**(Fin del OST)**

\- No tienen por qué agradecer. Somos amigos ¿No? – y allí Cilan, Pikachu e Infernape suspiraron derrotados, con un solo pensamiento común: Ash era un completo despistado – Bueno, mientras revisan sus regalos, yo iré a hacer una pequeña caminata por el pueblo, para bajar el estómago – hizo una pausa – Pikachu, Infernape, acompáñenme – ambos pokemon fueron con su entrenador – Si tienen sueño, descansen. Tengo una copia de la llave del cuarto – y dicho esto, se fue un rato. Los tres se quedaron, aunque las chicas miraron sus regalos. Eran preciosos e invaluables para ellas. Cilan, entonces, decidió intervenir un poco.

\- Ash sí que es una gran persona – les dijo con una sonrisa amena. Ambas suspiraron y asintieron.

\- Es una maravilla de persona. No solo nos escucha y apoya, sino que su aire de ingenuidad le dan un aspecto… - Rosa lo decía muy sincera, demasiado para ser verdad.

\- Encantador… - completó la chica de Kalos.

\- Entonces ¿Sienten que se están enamorando de él? – preguntó con una gran sonrisa pícara. Las dos se sonrojaron extremadamente.

\- Bueno…. – balbuceó Serena.

\- Yo…. – Rosa estaba en las mismas que su amiga castaña: un manojo de nervios.

\- No se preocupen, chicas. No revelaré su secreto, pero si no se lo dicen, tal vez otra les gane – ambas agradecieron a coro al peliverde.

**Mientras tanto. Calles del Pueblo Luxuria**

Ash estaba caminando tranquilamente, mientras Pikachu e Infernape cuchicheaban de lo lindo, ante la jugada de su entrenador.

\- Sé lo que piensan, amigos, pero Rosa y Serena han pasado por muchas situaciones que nos son dignas de mención. Por ello, pensé que un regalo les vendría bien para subir el estado de ánimo de ambas – sus pokemon asintieron. Siguieron caminando por media hora más, pero vieron a una persona que se acercaba hacia él, sin que este se diera cuenta – Pero ese no es… - susurró sorprendido al verlo. Un viejo rival de batallas, el mejor rival que tuvo durante sus viajes y que lo puso en situaciones realmente apremiantes como insólitas - ¡Paul! – le saludó afable.

\- Pero eres tú, Ash. Cuanto tiempo sin verte – ambos jóvenes se estrecharon la mano - ¿Participando para la Liga de Unova? – preguntó sereno, mientras sacaba de su pokebola a Electivire, quien saludó afable a Pikachu e Infernape, con choques de puños.

\- Sí, recién estoy reuniendo las medallas para participar ¿Tú también? – el chico de morado negó serio.

\- Solo vengo de pasada por la región a buscar entrenadores fuertes, ya que participaré en la Pokemon World Tournament… y tu estas en la lista cuando vea que estés preparado con tu nuevo equipo pokemon- iba a continuar, pero Ash le interrumpió.

\- Nunca vas a cambiar… - susurró con una sonrisa. Paul solo suspiró con seriedad - ¿Y si mejor vamos a un parque para conversar mejor? – el entrenador de Sinnoh asintió, para luego seguir al azabache.

**Dos horas después**

\- Ash se está demorando. Ya es muy noche – les dijo Rosa a los demás.

\- ¿Qué tal le pasó algo? – Serena estaba angustiada – Vamos a buscarlo, Cilan, Rosa – los dos asintieron.

Salieron a toda prisa y empezaron, hasta que dieron en un parque, donde vieron al azabache conversando amenamente con un joven de temple seria. Mientras ellos se acercaban a paso calmado, Ash se enteró que Paul derrotó a Brandon y Scott le propuso ser un nuevo Cerebro de la Frontera, ya que él planeaba formar dos nuevos Cerebros, quienes serían él y Paul, Paul como Cerebro del Poder, mientras que Ash sería el Cerebro de la Perseverancia y establecería el siguiente orden de enfrentamiento para los retadores: Noland, Greta, Tucker, Lucy, Spencer, Anabel, Paul, Ash y Brandon.

\- Y también, una chica llamada Astrid, me entregó esta piedra, que contiene la mega evolución de Aggron, la Aggronita, además de que pude ver la mega evolución de Absol y enterarme también que esa chica te entregó la Sceptilita – le dijo sereno.

\- Ya veo – hizo una pausa - ¿Iras a entrenar la mega evolución de tu Aggron? – preguntó. Paul asintió.

\- Eso lo haré en un lugar, cruzando la parte noreste del océano de Unova. Un lugar perfecto para entrenamiento extremo, donde no hay vida y todo parece muerto… - iba a continuar hablando, pero un peliverde líder de gimnasio decidió entrometerse en la conversación del azabache y del de ropajes morados.

\- ¿Se refiere a las Tierras Devastadas? – el entrenador de Electivire asintió.

\- ¿Tierras Devastadas? – preguntó Ash, con un poco de sorpresa.

\- Tierras Devastadas es un lugar, como su propio nombre lo dice, completamente devastado e inhóspito. Se dice que, antiguamente, formó parte de los terrenos de Unova, pero, por razones desconocidas, se separó… - argumentó el joven de cabellos verdes y traje de mesero. Justo en eso, Rosa y Serena sacan sus pokedex, debido a que vieron al poderoso pokemon eléctrico que hacía compañía a Pikachu y al pokemon fuego/lucha: Infernape.

_\- Electivire, el Pokemon rayo y la forma evolucionada de Electabuzz. Cuando Electivire ataca, empuja las puntas de sus dos colas contra sus oponentes – _los tres silbaron al ver semejante pokemon.

\- Ash ¿Ellos son?... – preguntó Paul.

\- Son mis amigos de esta región: Cilan – el peliverde se presentó – Serena – la castaña de tono miel se presentó – y Rosa – la chica de moños también se presentó – Amigos, él es Paul, de la región Sinnoh.

\- Es un gusto – saludó serio, mientras se levantaba y estaba a punto de retirarse – A verdad, Ash. Dawn y esa chica llamada May, antes de venir para Unova, me pidieron que si te encontraba, te entregara estas cartas, además que la chica de Hoenn me informó que dejó un huevo y un par de piedras en Pueblo Paleta, como muestra de su aprecio hacia ti, aunque por lo que me dijo, la piedra es un regalo del campeón de Hoenn: Máximo Peñas. Aquí tienes – le entregó las cartas – Nos veremos, Cerebro de la Perseverancia, Ash – todos se sintieron curiosos ante como le llamaron a su amigo. Ash solo rió de manera tenue. Electivire se despedía de Pikachu y de Infernape, con un choque de puños.

\- Nos veremos en el Tournament, Cerebro del Poder, Paul – y el chico de ropas moradas se retiró, con destino hacia ese lugar, conocido como las Tierras Devastadas.

\- ¿Cerebro de la Perseverancia?- preguntó curiosa Serena.

\- ¿Cerebro del Poder? – secundaron Cilan y Rosa, al unísono. Fue allí que Ash les contó su reto en Kanto contra los Cerebros de la Frontera en su región de origen, con lujo de detalles. Valga la redundancia, nuevamente, los tres se quedaron boquiabiertos al enterarse que Ash pertenecía a la élite en Kanto por ser parte de los mejores entrenadores, personas capaces de enfrentarse a cualquier Elite 4 sin ningún problema y darles batalla a los campeones. Si después de escuchar que con solo su Charizard, su Sceptile y su Pikachu pudieron derrotar a pokemon legendarios, Ash estaba a un nivel completamente desconocido y cabe la posibilidad de estar viendo al futuro campeón de Unova, a menos que algo malo suceda realmente. Después de eso, Ash les dijo que era mejor que fueran todos a dormir, cosa que hicieron. Cuando llegaron, Cilan fue el primero en dormirse, secundado por Ash, pero pasó todo lo contrario con las chicas, quien estaban conversando de un tema en común para ellas: Ash.

\- Bueno, Rosa. No quiero pelear por Ash contra ti. Eres mi amiga y ambas hemos pasado por situaciones difíciles. Así que te propongo una solución más salomónica – la chica de moños atendía ante cada palabra de su amiga – Compartámoslo…

\- Ehhhhh…. – susurró bajito, pero queriendo gritar, aunque eso conllevara a que Ash y Cilan despertaran por el escándalo.

\- No te preocupes. Te daré tiempo para pensarlo, aunque mi plan suene un poco loco, pero sería lo más lógico, ya que las dos perderíamos – le refutó seria.

\- Bueno… No lo sé, Serena. Tendríamos que pensarlo con mucha calma ¿No te parece? – sugirió la chica de moños.

\- En eso tienes mucha razón, aunque ya lo veremos en el futuro, pero de todas maneras, hay que darle tiempo y nosotras también, para evaluar la situación – le respondió somnolienta – Buenas Noches, Rosa… - se despidió mientras se acomodaba para acostarse placenteramente.

\- Buenas Noches, Serena – y ambas, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se durmieron.

Pasaron como más de cuatro horas. Eran las dos o tres de la madrugada, aproximadamente. Ash le levantó. Al parecer, no tenía mucho sueño que digamos. Se cambió de ropa y se puso a mirar las estrellas, en el barandal. Pikachu no lo sintió en la cama, así que se despertó y su sorpresa radicó en ver a su entrenador, meditando. Se puso en su hombro y empezaron a conversar en voz baja, para no despertar a nadie, aunque no creo que se llamaría conversar a que tu entrenador te hablara y tu pokemon solo asintiera a todo. Sin embargo, algo los distrajo y descolocó completamente. Observaron a Lugia, el guardián de los mares, quien surcaba el cielo estrellado. No necesitó gritarle, ya que el pokemon lo vio, a él y a Pikachu. Se acercó con gala y suavidad.

_**\- Tanto sin vernos, elegido, Pikachu**_ – le saludó a través de su mente.

\- Tienes razón, Lugia. Tiempo sin vernos – le saludó amigable el joven entrenador.

_**\- Después de la pelea contra las aves legendarias, nunca más saliste del mar – **_le respondió Pikachu. Este asintió.

\- ¿Qué haces por acá, Lugia? Unova no es tu región – preguntó curioso el azabache.

_**\- Lo que pasa, elegido, es que necesitaba estirarme un poco y disfrutar del mundo, además de que el trio de aves legendarias prometieron no hacer nada durante mi ausencia por el Archipiélago Naranja – **_respondió con naturalidad - _**¿Quieren dar un paseo por el cielo estrellado? – **_ preguntó ameno. Ambos asintieron con marcada alegría. Con el mayor silencio, subieron al lomo del gran pokemon plateado – _**Listos, nos vamos… - **_Y ambos, tanto entrenador, como pokemon, se sujetaron fuerte del pokemon legendario , hasta estar a una altura considerable – _**Elegido, veo que tienes unos buenos amigos, con un gran sentido de la amistad, lealtad y respeto, ya que lo puedo percibir en sus mentes, pero más que todo en esas dos jóvenes… un sentimiento naciente, bello y puro, que incluso Arceus daría su bendición, superponiendo estos por un dolor vivido y que tienen que hacer frente… **_\- Ash no decía nada.

_**\- Tienes razón, Lugia –**_ Pikachu le secundó, con convicción - _**Creo que Serena y Rosa son dos grandes chicas, que necesitan explotar todo el potencial oculto que tienen, además de que ambas, a mi opinión, ya están coladitas por Ash… - **_sí, el pokemon ratón ya tenía las cosas claras. Ahora sí, para buena suerte de todos, Ash escuchaba la voz de su pokemon, debido a la intervención de Lugia.

\- ¿Tú crees eso amigo? – le preguntó con una sonrisa serena. Pikachu estaba con la mandíbula en el piso, debido a que pensaba que Ash no lo escuchaba.

_**\- ¿Cómo es que puedes?...**_

\- Escucharte… - le contestó, como leyendo sus pensamientos - Creo que Lugia está usando sus poderes para poder comunicarnos de una mejor manera, aunque debo decir que ambas son muy hermosas y tienen una pasión oculta hacia lo que se proponen – hizo una pausa - Solo debo de darme tiempo – habían escuchado bien. Ash había admitido algo que nunca pensó que iba a suceder…

_**\- Elegido/Ash – **_ambos pokemon le miraron como si al joven le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza - _**¿¡Quién demonios eres y qué le hiciste al elegido/Ash Ketchum!? – **_gritaron. El azabache se tapó los oídos, ante el bullicio de los dos pokemon.

\- Sigo siendo yo, muchachos. No hay de qué preocuparse. Además, Pikachu ¿No estoy en edad para fijarme en una chica? – preguntó curioso.

_**\- Es verdad **_– le respondió con la mente despejada, pero de allí, se puso en shock - _**¡Sabía que viajar tantos años con Brock te habían pasado factura! – **_chilló escandalosamente.

_**\- Elegido, solo debo de darle una recomendación**_… _**Ese amor naciente y puro, cuídelo. Son pocos así en el mundo actual en que vivimos… Y por sobre todas las cosas, date tiempo para pensarlo bien – **_le recomendó el pokemon legendario – _**Y se me olvidaba. Le he dado la facultad de escuchar a través de aura, más no manejarla, por el momento. Ahora podrá comunicarse con sus pokemon y con los otros con total fluidez. El manejo del aura no es accesible aún para usted, pero siento fluctuaciones de un poder muy extraño y muy poderoso, el cual se encuentra dormido dentro de usted. Me atrevería a decir que su poder oculto supera exponencialmente al poder del aura…. – **_esto si sorprendió a Ash en gran medida. Que exista un poder así, significaba que este podría ser hereditario. La mente de Ash empezó a trabajar a velocidades exponenciales. Ahora sabía la verdadera razón por la que su padre no paraba en casa. El dominio de este poder desconocido podría demandar tiempo. Ya haría algo al respecto cuando el momento llegara.

\- Eso haré, Lugia. Gracias por tu preocupación… Y sobre lo último, ya dejaré que el tiempo decida… - después de esto, se la pasaron conversando hasta las 7:00 am sobre diversos temas.

Mientras tanto, en cierta habitación, todo mundo estaba preocupado por la desaparición del azabache. Cilan se despertó temprano y no vio a Ash. Pensó que estaba entrenando cerca al patio de entrenamientos del Centro Pokemon, pero no era así. Ya preocupado, regresó a la habitación y se dio con la sorpresa que no había regresado. Las chicas despertaron después del retorno del peliverde y no vieron a Ash. Le preguntaron y se aterraron al saber que su "amigo" había desaparecido, dejando sus cosas y sus pokemon, menos a Pikachu. Decidieron ir hacia la salida del pueblo, con sus cosas y demás pertenencias, suponiendo que el joven ya había ido a la siguiente ubicación, pero se sorprendieron bastante al verlo, de retorno, con una enorme sonrisa y ojos cerrados. Pikachu estaba con los mismos ánimos.

\- ¿Dónde estabas, Ash? Nos tenías preocupados – le reprochó Serena, con voz entrecortada. Ash solo le sonrió.

\- Por allí, caminando – fue allí que una neblina, elegante y sutil, hizo acto de presencia en el pueblo, desconcertando a todos los pobladores, incluyendo a los amigos del azabache. De la nada, la figura de un enorme pokemon plateado se alzó de las afueras del pueblo y partió hacia el cielo, con rumbo desconocido, no sin antes decirle algo a Ash…

_**\- Elegido, por favor, no intervenga en esta región. Solo encontrará confrontación, desolación y caos. Usted es importante para todos los pokemon del mundo, recuérdelo. Su vida ya no es solo suya, también está en todas las amistades que ha formado a través de las regiones a las que ha ido, incluso con Arceus… Por favor, por su propio bien… - **_y dicha estas palabras, el pokemon legendario desapareció de la vista de todos. Esta vez, el azabache tenía una mirada llena de determinación.

\- Con un gran amigo…. – terminó, mientras sus amigos miraban maravillados a semejante pokemon. Ante el desconcierto de ellos, les golpeó con delicadeza la frente a sus amigas, con sus dedos índices de ambas manos, mismo personaje de cabellos lacios largos negros, atados a una coleta, y ojos que pueden mutar a rojo con comas negras de cierto anime ajeno a este (patentado por Itachi), mientras sonreía y tomaba sus cosas, las cuales tenía Cilan – Bueno, creo que es mejor irnos hacia Ciudad Nacrene – los demás decidieron no preguntarle nada. Era mejor no enterarse, sin embargo, una voz resonó en sus mentes, pero no solo en ellos, sino además en muchas mentes más…

_**\- Cuídenlo, por favor… - **_la voz desconocida para casi todos, menos para dos personas, las cuales estaban en la región Kanto, asintieron sin dudar. Esas dos personas obtuvieron la determinación para proteger al que consideraban su "hermano menor", de cualquier peligro, sea cual sea.

\- Así lo haremos – susurraron varias personas, entre ellos estaban los amigos de Ash durante todos sus viajes, Cilan, Rosa, Serena, Milena, Tiffany, Sigmund, Rita, Brock, Tracey, Gary, Paul y varias personas más que el azabache no conocía y estaba en su destino conocerlas, las cuales estaban en otra región.

\- ¿Pasó algo? – preguntó curioso. Serena, Rosa y Cilan negaron sinceramente. Ash solo puso una cara de interrogación.

\- ¡Mejor vamos a Ciudad Nacrene! – gritaron emocionadas las dos chicas del grupo, mientras emprendían carrera. Ash y Cilan corrieron junto a ellas.

**En esos momentos, en Ciudad Nacrene.**

Lenora estaba revisando sus documentos históricos, como siempre lo hacía, para matar el aburrimiento. Se encontraba revisando una leyenda antigua, sobre la batalla mítica que hubo en la región Unova entre los dos pokemon legendarios Zekrom y Reshiram, junto a dos humanos, los cuales eran portadores de su poder. Según los gráficos en las runas, la forma de Reshiram era muy distinta a la que se tenía en la actualidad. El pokemon de fuego tenía dieciocho extensiones en forma de chalina cerca al cuello, a los brazos y a las piernas, como si de un Cincinno se tratase, pero estos tenían formas de manos, además el pokemon tenía la mirada carmesí y un tamaño que, a simple vista y a ojo experto, podría decirse que superaba un rascacielos de los más importantes edificios actuales de la región. El pokemon negro eléctrico no era la excepción, ya que este, junto al humano que estaba como soporte, obtenía sus poderes supremos de las piedras que él y su compañero humano tenían. La nueva forma de Zekrom era de un poderoso ser con lo que parecía ser una espada de trueno, la misma altura de ese extraño Reshiram, dos poderosas y soberanas alas demoniacas, garras como de un león, cuernos demoniacos y ojos dorados, como si del sol se tratase. Justo en eso, aparece Sigmund. Lenora lo había aceptado como ayudante, mas no todavía lo había recomendado para la universidad.

\- La verdad y los ideales luchando por el poder – susurro el amigo de Ash al leer de pasada los registros de Lenora.

\- ¿Crees que la pelea mítica que configuró por segunda vez Unova vuelva a suceder? – le preguntó la líder de gimnasio.

\- Nosotros no manejamos los hilos de la historia, señora Lenora, pero para eso estudiamos esta, para no cometer los mismos errores del pasado – sentenció sereno.

\- Tienes razón – respondió con una sonrisa, para luego ver la siguiente imagen, donde se podía ver claramente a estos dos, chocando los puños en cruel combate, mientras el mar, la tierra y el cielo se desestabilizaban, en una versión miniatura del apocalipsis. Debajo de estas imágenes rupestres, se escribían dos leyendas: Fuujin y Raijin.

**Ese mismo instante también. Minas de Clay, cerca de Ciudad Driftveil **

Los trabajadores mineros estaban realizando sus labores cotidianas, como siempre. Clay, el líder de gimnasio tipo tierra, estaba supervisando estas. Todo iba como siempre, sin nada nuevo que realizar, hasta que algo llamó su atención.

\- ¡Jefe! ¡Hemos encontrado una caja antigua! – uno de los trabajadores llamaba al rudo líder.

\- ¡Espero que no sea una simple roca! – gritó con seriedad. Ultimadamente estaba de malas, debido a que el negocio no iba bien.

Cuando llegó, pudo darse cuenta que la caja no era una caja cualquiera, sino que tenía decorados rúnicos antiguos. Clay limpió la caja y vio la inscripción de esta. Agradecía a Lenora el haber estudiado lenguaje de las antiguas culturas junto a ella y su esposo, solamente para leer una sola palabra: Raijin….

* * *

**Ending 01: Spinning World (La parte en negrita es la canción. La parte en cursiva, la escenificación del Ending)**

_(Mientras va tocando el intro, vemos a una Riolu variocolor y a un Zorua, mirándose frente a frente, dispuestos a todo por ganar, en el interior de un templo budista. De fondo, se observa a dos seres mitológicos atacándose entre sí con sus poderes más fuertes)_

**No importa cuántas veces pueda caer**

_(Inicia la pelea. Vemos a Zorua dándole ataques siniestros a Riolu, quien se levanta después de cada golpe, en pos de lucha)_

**Me levantaré porque jamás he pensado en rendirme**

_(Riolu se pone en posición y ambos pokemon empiezan una batalla sin cuartel)_

…..

**Aunque más de una vez he deseado decirle adiós a esta realidad y así vivir como ayer lo hacía**

_(Un flash back donde se muestra la amistad de ambos pokemon)_

…

**Más ya no puedo volver, sé que tengo que avanzar, con las fuerzas que hay en mi ser, recupero mi cordura**

_(Riolu empuja a Zorua hacia una puerta de vidrio. Ambos caen y se levantan. Miran hacia otro lado. Una gran cantidad de pokemon enemigos de dos equipos malignos irrumpe en el templo e iba contra ellos)_

**Lo importante para mí, siempre lo defenderé**

**Siempre será así, nada va a poder detenerme**

…..

**No importa lo que se avecine en la oscuridad, no importa lo fuerte que sea la tormenta hoy**

_(Los enemigos atacaban a quemarropa con distintas clases de poderes, pero ambos logran contraatacar. Riolu destroza una buena parte del enemigo. Zorua hace lo propio y ambos se ponen espalda a espalda y siguen destruyéndolos, pero estos eran incalculables)_

**No podrá empañar la fuerza de mi corazón**

_(Justo en eso, observan que Infernape llega a la ayuda, junto a una Braixen. Ambos, cayendo de manera acrobática, empiezan a causar destrozos en el enemigo, repartiendo SuperGolpes y Lanzallamas a diestra y siniestra, sin siquiera ser tocados por los pokemon enemigos.__También llegan Pikachu, Dewott, Pansage, Rufflet, Tranquill, un Deino, una Emolga, un Dwebble, un Lillipup, una Snivy y un Servine,__quienes empiezan a atacar con todo)_

**Si en este mismo instante, luchamos juntos nada nos detendrá**

_(En eso, una Vaporeon destruye el suelo con una poderosa Acua Cola, mandando a volar a varios pokemon enemigos, mientras esta pokemon miraba atentamente al Zorua)_

**Y aunque el mundo siga girando siempre**

_(En eso, Riolu prepara un Puño Incremento y Zorua prepara Tajo Umbrío. Hacen un ataque coordinado. Ambos ataques impactan de lleno contra un pokemon legendario)_

**Si juntos avanzamos, nunca nada nos podrá detener….**

_(Al final, vemos a Riolu y Zorua, en un lugar luminoso, mirándose frente a frente, de manera retadora, mientras sus entrenadores se acercaban, con la misma mirada)_

* * *

_Continuara_

* * *

**Notas del autor**

**Vemos como el autor baila feliz de la vida. Al parecer, las cosas en la universidad le dieron esperanzas. Todos los demás estaban con una gota rebasándoles por la cien**

**\- Como empezamos… a ver… - habló una pelirroja muy nerviosa – Autor… ya le entregaron su nota… ¡Ahora dedíquese a escribir! – le ordenó con voz severa. Yo solo asentí aterrado.**

_**\- Me recuerda mucho a la original… más bien que está estudiando – **_**pensé con pesadez.**

**\- Bueno, jefe. Llegó el momento de los agradecimientos – me habló Rosa con mucha calma.**

**\- Tienes razón, pequeña – le hable con mesura, para luego, carraspear mi garganta - Hola que tal queridos lectores y lectoras. Si están leyendo esto, se los agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón. Después de unas semanas arduas de estudio, amanecidas interminables y ojeras a por doquier por los exámenes finales, ahora me he dado el tiempo para poder publicar mis fanfics que están en emisión, podría decirse así. Ya he publicado Entrenamiento de Cuerpo y Alma y El Retorno. Viaje a Cuatro Momentos lo publicaré la otra semana, el jueves para ser exactos, antes de irme de viaje a provincia, Ayacucho, para ser exactos. Ahora bien, viniendo al capítulo, la pelea de Ash y Trip debió haber sido, al menos, como lo he planteado, debido a que Ash en Sinnoh demostró nivel y competitividad, además de sabiduría e ingenio al momento de pelear. Acá no está, como habrán leído con anterioridad, el Ash "reseteado", sino el Ash que ha madurado con el entrenamiento que tuvo, el cual lo explicaré en los episodios futuros. En este fanfic, los pokemon no tendrán el limitante de los cuatro ataques. Podrán usar más ataques que hayan conocido. El reencuentro con Paul y Lugia eran de esperarse, ya que ambos personajes serán importantes para capítulos futuros, como para los capítulos 15 a 25 del fanfic. Se revela el poder que Ash posee y una de las razones por la ausencia del padre del azabache, además de las advertencias de este último pokemon legendario y el descubrimiento de Clay en sus minas.**

**\- Ahora pasaremos con los comentarios, favoritos y seguidores – habló un recién llegado Ash – **

**\- Entre los favoritos, tenemos a ram98, Luffy Ketchum, Xrosloading, SettTd, Shadow Ash1 y Pikachu025Yoshi – habló otra recién llegada, Serena.**

**\- Entre los seguidores, tenemos a ram98, Luffy Ketchum, Evans L. Phantom, SettTd y Shadow Ash1 – continuó Milena.**

**\- Empecemos con los comentarios. Primero, tenemos a CCSakuraforever – habló Rosa – Gracias por tu review. Verás que Ash tendrá mucho más nivel de lo esperado. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Nos vemos en el siguiente…**

**\- Segundo, tenemos a diego4560 – habló Ash – gracias por tu review. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, de corazón. Nos vemos en el siguiente.**

**\- Tercero, tenemos a POKEMON XY – continuó Serena - Gracias por el review. Veo que has adquirido un grado de respeto hacia Ash. Eso es bueno. Ahora las preguntas hacia el autor: ¿Astrid volverá a aparecer en la serie? – me preguntó con un tono de voz tenebroso.**

**\- En eventos futuros, pero de una manera que no esperan. No te preocupes, al final, no siente nada por él – le respondí serio, sin intimidarme.**

**\- ¿Mi Emolga sentirá algo por Pikachu?**

**\- Más que sentir algo, será algo que será como una gran amistad. Más de eso, no creo que pase – continué. **

**\- ¿Ash seguirá madrugando para entrenar? **

**\- Es su nueva costumbre. Es lo común, me imagino **

**\- ¿Nos seguiremos maravillando con respecto a Ash?**

**\- Faltan ver muchas más cosas, las cuales aparecerán en el transcurso del fanfic.**

**\- Bueno, esas serían tus respuestas, POKEMON XY. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo – respondió la castaña de Kalos con calma.**

**\- Cuarto, tenemos a – habló Milena – Gracias por tu review. Espero que este fanfic cumplan tus expectativas. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo y el autor ya actualizó los otros.**

**\- Quinto, tenemos a Guest, quien vendría a ser prietar – siguió Ash, con una gota en la cien – Gracias por tu review. Lo que hablé, tiene un poco de verdad – susurró, sin que nadie se diera cuenta – No te preocupes, tal vez haya lo que tu presientas. Sobre lo de Deino, no lo abandonaré. Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio.**

**\- Sexto, tenemos a Arago2 – continuó Rosa – Gracias por tu review. Creo que Ash estaría muy de acuerdo contigo, incluso yo me uno a la causa – esboza una pequeña risa macabra – Sobre lo de Infernape, sabrás que es uno de los pokemon favoritos del autor. Deino es macho. Sobre lo del harem Ending, ya habrás leído este capítulo ¿verdad?... Creo que el autor tomó tu sugerencia, aunque él ya la tenía clara desde un inicio. Ahora, por lo de Braixen, creo que ella será la que tendrá competencia, a futuro, mientras que Infernape no se dará cuenta, por el momento… =D…. Sobre mi debut, eso será en el siguiente capítulo. Espero hacerlo bien y gracias por promocionarme con todos los patrocinios… Ahora, como te habrás dado cuenta, al autor le fue bien en la universidad, aunque le falta recoger la última nota de un curso este lunes. Todo depende de esa nota, ya que si sale bien, el autor publicará un capítulo por semana o dos, en el mejor de los casos…. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Nos vemos en el siguiente…**

**\- Séptimo, tenemos a Ratedy2j – habló Serena – Gracias por tu review. Bueno, creo que no es tanto mi modo yandere, que digamos – habló con una gota rebasándole por la cien - Lo de los Rocket vs Plasma, eso pasará, en un futuro. No creo que hayan dos finales alternativos. Eso solo lo sabe el autor – lo mira mientras este está tomando su gaseosa Guaraná mientras mira los capítulos de Naruto Shippuden en una pantalla – Jigglypuff aparecerá más veces y espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Nos vemos en el siguiente.**

**\- Octavo, tenemos a baraka108 – relató Milena – Gracias por tu review. Eso sí fue nostálgico… - la pelirroja mira como el autor está lanzando confeti al aire por el dicho review. Todos le miran con una gota en la cien – Lo de Meloetta, ya vera el autor, aunque por lo que me dijo, puede ser que la incluya, como es un pokemon legendario, tiene que luchar, con todas las de la ley. Jigglypuff regresará, aunque no evolucionará, por lo que representó en la infancia de todos… Y estoy de acuerdo contigo, Rosa tiene esa clase de sueños con Ash… - y dicho esto, vemos como Rosa esta con una pancarta donde esta ella dibujada, modo chibi, golpeando a un baraka108, modo chibi, hasta el cansancio – Nos vemos en el siguiente.**

**\- Noveno, tenemos a Dragnyk – habló Ash – Gracias por tu review. Victini aparecerá, de ley, debido a que tendrá que luchar, a futuro. El autor no dará pistas sobre quienes regresarán, pero, tal vez, si leen con detenimiento los Openings o Ending, tal vez se den una idea de lo que les espera. Deino, de que llegará a Hydreigon, llegará, pero no te aseguro que capture algún pokemon tipo dragón adicional, ya que pienso tener de cada tipo. Por eso, el autor colocó 18 pokemon capturables… Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Nos vemos en el siguiente.**

**\- Décimo, tenemos a Luffy Ketchum – comentó Serena – Gracias por tu review. Lo del capítulo anterior, también me pareció gracioso. Ahora, viniendo a las preguntas hacia Ash… veamos… - lo decía mientras se acercaba al azabache, no sin antes, sonrojarse de golpe, muy apenada – Ash... dime… ¿Cómo te fue en tu entrenamiento en Monte Plateado? – el joven se puso pensativo.**

**\- La verdad, no quiero mencionarlo mucho. No quiero hacer spoilers… - respondió amablemente. **

**\- Ya veo. Gracias de todas maneras – habló la castaña.**

**\- Undécimo, tenemos a Zafira A.V – habló Rosa – Gracias por tu review. Veo que te gustó Deino. Lo mantendrá, no te preocupes. El autor se encuentra más estable, que digamos, ya que salió bien en casi todos sus cursos y solo le falta recoger una nota en la universidad. N aparecerá, para ser exactos, en el capítulo 9, junto a Sasha, aunque no explícitamente juntos, que digamos. No te preocupes con lo del Ending. Ya tendrás tu oportunidad. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Nos vemos en el siguiente….**

**\- Ahora si, como siempre digo, ya saben que pueden hacer sus preguntas en los reviews de cada capítulo a su personaje favorito, sea cual sea, siempre y cuando hayan aparecido en el capítulo actualizado o en los anteriores – hablé con tono sereno – Entonces, el siguiente capítulo es…**

**\- ¡Capítulo 07: Concursos, Segunda Medalla y Viejas Amistades! – hablaron todos los que aparecieron en el capítulo.**

**\- Espero, de todo corazón, que les vaya muy bien en lo que hagan y siempre recuerden: ¡Luchen hasta el final por cumplir sus ideales!... – aconsejé- Recuerden también que he actualizado dos fanfic: Entrenamiento de Cuerpo y Alma, y El Retorno. Pasen por allí, lean, disfruten y dejen un comentario, con su respectivo favorito y seguidor o seguidora… Nos vemos dentro de una semana a más tardar…. =D**

**\- PD: ¡Mitología Japonesa y Griega! ¿¡Dónde?!... xD**

**\- PD2: Si quieren saber el ataque de Samurott, Valor Heráclico, busquen uno de los ataques de Kratos en God of War 3 con las espadas del exilio… =D **


	8. Capitulo 07: Concursos, Medalla y Amigo

**Disclaimer. Pokemon no me pertenece a mí, sino a Satoshi Tajiri. Los OST no me pertenecen a mí, sino a sus respectivos autores, compositores, editores y demás allegados.**

**Lean todo, por favor. Será, en mi opinión, del agrado del público en general…=)**

**Leer notas del autor al final, por favor.**

**Espero sus reviews…=)**

**Disculpen si hay algunas letras, tramos de trama un poco incoherentes, partes de texto o "algunos" nombres mal puestos, debido a que lo he escrito lo más rápido posible. **

**Anuncio Importante al final del texto…. =)**

**Leyenda:**

\- Conversación entre personas –

_\- Pensamientos de las personas o comentarios de la Pokedex, además de los Flash Back – _

**_\- Conversación de los pokemon u otros seres, además de documentos o escritos – _**

\- "**_Pensamientos de los pokemon u otros seres" –_**

* * *

**Dilemas de Amor: Campeón**

**Capítulo 07: Concursos, Segunda Medalla y Viejas Amistades**

**Diez días después**

Ash y compañía habían llegado a las entradas de Ciudad Nacrene, donde la segunda medalla del azabache estaba esperándolo con los brazos abiertos, bueno, no tan abiertos que digamos. Durante estos días, el azabache tuvo la oportunidad de leer las cartas que sus dos anteriores acompañantes le escribieron. Recordar, fue algo gratificante…

* * *

**Opening 01**

El mundo quiero ver, de Pueblo Paleta soy

Como no sé perder

Lo mejor de mi yo doy

…..

Mucho que aprender

Batallas que ganar

Siempre al frente iré

Sin miedo a lo que irá a pasar

….

Abran paso al camino voy

De nuevo empezando hoy estoy

….

Yo quiero ser tu héroe

Es mi decisión

En camino voy

Yo quiero ser tu héroe

Esta es la ocasión

Y el futuro nos dirá

Ser héroe en mi interior resurgirá

Yo quiero ser tu héroe

Pokemon

…..

"_Blanco y Negro"_

* * *

_Flash Back: Hace 9 días_

**(Aquí, hagan una pausa y entren a Youtube. Una vez allí, coloquen Pokemon X &amp; Y Soundtrack rip – Snowbelle City. Les gustará. Agradecimientos a Arago2 por la recomendación)**

_Era de noche, las 12:00 am para ser exactos, en el campamento de los viajeros, el cual estaba cerca de un lago. Ash no tenía mucho sueño que digamos, debido a la advertencia que Lugia le dio mientras conversaban. Junto a él, Infernape estaba viendo algunas fotos que Dawn le había mandado al joven entrenador. El pokemon simio sonrió al ver a la siempre vivaz peliazul y a su fiel, además de cómico, pokemon pingüino, Piplup. Ambos recordaban las aventuras que pasaron por la región Sinnoh. Sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, estaban siendo vigilados, desde el umbral de su carpa, por Serena y Braixen. Ash empezó a leer la primera carta, la de Dawn._

_**\- Hola, Ash. Como siempre, eres un ingrato al no avisar que te ibas a otra región para conseguir tu meta. Yo y May, además de los chicos, íbamos a organizarte una fiesta de despedida, pero como no se pudo hacer, qué más da – **__ a Ash le salió un gotón en la cien – __**Sé, ahora, que has entrenado lo suficiente para poder ser un campeón de Liga, demuestra lo que eres y siempre lucha, hasta el final. No te des por vencido, y recuerda comer a tus horas, además de vestirte bien y bañarte. Nos veremos dentro de varios meses, ya que también fui invitada al Pokemon World Tournament. Se despide una amiga que te quiere. Con cariño, Dawn – **__ante esto último, solo sonrió con melancolía, mientras veía corazones al final de la carta, además de una foto pequeña de ella, completamente feliz, mientras le hacía las señas de amor y paz._

_\- Dawn, sí que te esmeraste al escribirme – susurró por su amiga peliazul. Fue allí que miró la segunda, la de May. Con delicadeza, empezó a leer, mientras sacaba unas fotos de ella, junto a su familia y todo su equipo pokemon, saludándole. Su sonrisa se amplió más. dicho esto, procedió a leerla._

_**\- ¡Ash ingrato! – **__fue lo primero que leyó. Ash solo sonrió nerviosamente – __**¡Te vas sin despedirte! ¡Y yo que tenía planeado hacerte una despedida como se merece! **__– su sonrisa nerviosa se amplió más – __**Bueno, ya lo hiciste, qué me queda. Ahora debes de estar en la región Unova, viendo toda clase de pokemon y conociendo nuevas personas. Espero que cuando te caiga por allá, me los presentes. Espero que Infernape sea más fuerte para que mi Blaziken se emocione más de lo debido en el Pokemon World Tournament. También debo recordarte la promesa que le hiciste a Max para su batalla. Ya consiguió su primer pokemon y está entrenando muy duro para poder hacerte frente. Mis padres también te mandan saludos, como siempre, y el huevo que le dejé a tu mama, además de las piedras que me encargó Máximo para que te las entregara. Eso será cuando regreses de la región Unova Esperando siempre lo mejor para ti, además de buena salud, se despide tu alumna que te quiere, May – **__Ash se puso como cuando leyó la carta de Dawn. Recordó sus aventuras por la región Hoenn y los diversos paisajes que observó. Al finalizar, observó una foto de cuerpo entero de la joven, mientras esta realizaba una pose, haciendo las señas de amor y paz, mientras le sonreía con los ojos zafiros abiertos dulcemente._

_\- May, siempre tan directa y romántica – continuó. Luego, miró a su pokemon de fuego muy animado, mientras se levantaba – Muy bien, Infernape. Es hora de practicar por media hora las katas que el maestro nos enseñó en el Monte Plateado – y dicho esto, ambos, tanto maestro como pokemon entrenaron con rigurosidad, ante la vista expectante de Serena y de Braixen._

**(Fin del OST)**

_Fin del Flash Back_

Justo en este preciso instante, Ash y compañía estaban entrando a Ciudad Nacrene, para lo que sería las metas a conseguir.

\- Pikachu, llegó el momento de ir por nuestra segunda medalla y reivindicar que tenemos mente ganadora – el pokemon ratón asintió contento – pero antes de ello amigo, debemos de ver cómo les va a Rosa y a Serena – las aludidas asintieron.

\- Nos hemos preparado extenuadamente durante estos días ¡Daremos todo de nosotras para llevarnos la victoria! – Rosa estaba animada.

\- ¿Tienes tus diseños listos? – le preguntó Cilan. La de moños asintió con naturalidad. Al parecer, la conversación que tuvo con Ash si fue fructífera, ya que no habían muchos rastros y dejes de tristeza en ella - ¿Te encuentras lista, Serena?

\- Sí, gracias a un buen maestro y a grandes amigos como ustedes – respondió feliz de la vida, mientras su Braixen salía de su pokebola a voluntad propia y también asentía ante las palabras de su entrenadora.

\- Pues bien. Es hora de ir, ya que por lo que sé, las inscripciones han comenzado – les recomendó el peliverde líder. Todos iban caminando amenamente por las calles de la ciudad, sorprendiéndose por los hermosos cuadros al aire libre, dibujos de hermosos diseños de ropa y demás cosas. Rosa se sentía nerviosa durante el camino, ya que observó que habían mucho mejores que los que ella hacía en su libreta de notas que Ash le regalo. Hablando de los regalos, las chicas los guardaron en sus mochilas, con la mayor delicadeza del mundo, pero los aretes de plata decidieron ponérselos, como recuerdo de que el azabache estaba siempre presente en sus vidas.

\- ¿Nerviosa? – preguntó Ash a Rosa. Ella asintió – No te preocupes. Siempre pasa cuando eres principiante – hizo una pausa – Me recuerdas cuando entre por primera vez a una batalla de gimnasio en Ciudad Plateada contra el que podría considerar como mi hermano, Brock. Esa vez nos dio con todo ¿No, Pikachu? – el pokemon amarillo asentía mientras recordaba su batalla contra Onix.

\- ¿Enfrentaste a un tipo roca con un tipo eléctrico? – Serena estaba incrédula.

\- Sí, y la verdad que Pikachu era fuerte como para derrotar a Geodude a punta de impactruenos - rio bajito – Además que en ese entonces, Pikachu era una bolita de grasa – cabe decir que el pokemon amarillo se enojó, dándole un impactrueno – Lo decía de broma… - susurró lastimeramente. Cayó al suelo con electricidad en todo su cuerpo.

\- ¡Pikachu, eso no se hace! – le reprendieron ambas mujeres. El pokemon asentía aterrado al verlas de esa manera.

_**\- En definitiva. Ambas están locas por Ash – **_susurró el pokemon amarillo en su idioma.

\- ¿Decías algo, Pikachu? – el instinto femenino de las dos salieron a flote, amedrentando al pokemon eléctrico, debido a que entendieron el idioma en el que hablaba, aunque fue pura suerte. Este negaba cómicamente

\- Bueno, creo que ya llegamos – les dijo Cilan a las dos, al estar en la entrada del mismo evento, el cual era, también, la sede del evento de Serena – Al parecer, el concurso de postres será dentro de cuatro horas y el de Rosa dentro de unos treinta minutos y aún hay inscripción para ambas. Lo mejor será que vayan a inscribirse.

\- Nosotros las esperemos aquí – y las dos se fueron corriendo hacia los sitios de inscripción.

\- ¿Crees que la hagan a la primera? – le preguntó Cilan a su amigo azabache.

\- Todo depende de cuánto se esfuercen y nunca rendirse hasta el final – contestó serenamente. Justo en eso, llegaron las dos chicas -¿Ahora sí? ¿Listas? – preguntó el entrenador. Ambas asintieron convencidas – Solo una recomendación… Quítense de sus mentes las palabras "No puedo" "Fue muy difícil" "Es imposible"… Recuerden, nada en esta vida tiene un imposible, todo tiene solución, menos la muerte – hizo una pausa, con convicción – Sé que pueden ¡Ya estoy orgulloso de que sean mis amigas y sé que darán lo mejor de ustedes! – las dos asintieron motivadas por las palabras del joven – No las interrumpimos y vayan a alistarse. Yo y Cilan iremos a ver la presentación de Rosa primero y de allí los tres iremos a la tuya, Serena – todos no podían estar más de acuerdo. Hicieron lo que Ash les pidió y se marcharon.

\- Ash, hay que adelantarnos para ganar los primeros lugares – el peliverde quería ver el desempeño de la chica de moños.

\- Estoy de acuerdo – respondió mientras ambos caminaban hacia el lugar. Sin embargo, mientras pasaban, un joven miró de reojo al azabache.

\- Pero si ese es… - susurró el azabache de ojos negros llamado Sigmund – La sorpresa que Milena se llevará cuando se encuentren… si es que lo encuentra- susurró mientras iba hacia el concurso de modistas y colocarse en una posición distinta a la del joven entrenador azabache.

**Con Rosa**

La castaña de moños se encontraba realmente nerviosa. Era su primera vez en concursos de esta clase. Su pokemon de hierba, Perior, lo notaba a leguas. Al momento de inscribirse, se colocó en nivel principiante, ya que el sistema de escalones era desde el nivel principiante, seguido por los niveles medio, avanzado, nacional, internacional y master, los cuales serían llevados a cabo en varias ciudades contiguas a esta. Cada una tenía un sistema diferente de calificación con respecto a las demás.

\- ¡No tengo por qué ponerme nerviosa! - se dijo a si misma mientras se daba cachetadas suaves con ambas manos para perder nerviosismo, mientras esperaba dentro del Backstage – ¡Este es mi primer paso y debo darlo con el pie derecho! - justo en eso, llegó uno de los jueces.

\- Muy bien, cada uno de ustedes realizará un diseño elegido por nosotros, al azar. Comenzaré – entonces, empezó decirle a los 20 participantes que debía de hacer, hasta que llegó a Rosa, quien era el número 20 – Muy bien, señorita Rosa. La vestimenta que usted y su pokemon Servine deben de tener es referente a moda de Kalos en el siglo XVIII (es como si dijeran moda de Francia en el siglo XVIII). Eso sería todo. Éxitos y se anunciará al ganador 30 minutos después de terminada la pasarela – todos los concursantes, Rosa incluida, asintieron con fuerza. Cada uno fue a un cuarto independiente, donde podía ver distintas clases de tela, instrumentos y demás cosas para hacer las ropas. El tiempo límite para hacerlo era de una hora y media y la pasarela terminaba en 40 minutos. Rosa no perdió tiempo y empezó a tomar las medidas de su pokemon, para hacerle un traje. Sin embargo, lo que no sabía era que todo esto era transmitido al público y a los jueces.

\- Vaya, Rosa sí que lo hace bien – le dijo Cilan a su amigo de Kanto.

\- Tienes razón ¿No Pikachu? – el pokemon eléctrico asintió ante lo que su entrenador le dijo. Mientras tanto, los jueces…

\- Vaya, la participante 20 sí que congenia bien con su pokemon. Esa es la relación perfecta entre entrenador y pokemon, para que haya una coordinación y acuerdo perfectos al momento de la comodidad y ergonomía del pokemon… - decía uno de ellos.

\- Estoy de acuerdo. Además que la participante muestra empeño y gracia al momento de hacer el traje – allí se ve a Rosa eligiendo entre dos colores: negro o verde oscuro. El color de lo que vendría a ser la camisa era un color perla y el moño era de color rojo carmesí. Todos miraban atentos a los otros participantes, que hacían diversos trajes. Para los concursantes, habían otros trajes que estaban ya hechos en los vestidores y que iban a escoger, pero Rosa, viendo que podía usar lo que le habían dado, prefirió usar el vestido que Ash le compró. Siguió pasando el tiempo y el traje de Perior estaba listo. Con toda la paciencia del mundo, el pokemon de hierba, con la ayuda de su entrenadora, se lo colocó. Cuando terminó, justo había terminado el tiempo límite. Ahora le tocaba cambiarse. Para eso, las cámaras terminaron de transmitir para que dieran pase a los concursantes a cambiarse. Después de unos minutos, empezó la gala. Cada participante se lucía, junto a sus pokemon. Era una algarabía total. Los jueces, que eran tres, daban puntuaciones de 8 a 9, pero nunca de 10. Pasaron los números, y llegó el momento de la joven. Cuando entró, todos dieron gala de su belleza, con ese hermoso vestido. Sus hermosos ojos zafiro, su delicada piel, su pelo recogido en esos dos moños, pero con la diferencia que sus coletas ya no eran lacias, sino que estaban onduladas de forma helicoidal, y sus finas facciones daban gala de una belleza radiante (Como cuando aparece en los juegos). Perior, quien tenía un terno negro, camisa perla estilo francés antiguo y un moño de corbata rojo carmesí, junto a su entrenadora, estaban dando gala en pleno escenario, una gala maestra…

_\- Espero que Ash me mire – _pensaba con esperanza la joven mientras caminaba con Perior. Cuánta razón tenía, ya que el azabache estaba ligeramente sorprendido.

\- Vaya, Rosa sí que se está luciendo ¿No, Ash? – le dijo Cilan al joven, pero este estaba en otras.

_\- Cállense instintos, cállense instintos – _sí, el azabache tenía una pelea contra su lado oscuro en estos momentos. Cilan y Pikachu le miraban con un gotón en la cien.

\- ¡Y la participante 20 está conquistando a todo el auditorio con su radiante demostración de moda, al vestir a su Servine de una manera impecable, concisa y elegante! ¡¿Cuál será la puntuación de los jueces?! – preguntó en altavoz el presentador, una vez que Rosa se retiraba, recibiendo ovaciones, más que todo del público masculino. Ash solo miraba seriamente a aquellos hombres que tenían pensamientos indebidos con su ¿amiga?...

\- Ash, deberías de calmarte. Nadie te va a bajar a tu novia – le dijo Cilan en tono jocoso. El azabache había escuchado bien…. Él… ¿Celoso?...

\- Rosa solo es mi amiga, Cilan – respondió con un poco de compostura. El peliverde solo miró como quien diciendo ¡Ni tú te la crees!

_**\- ¡Mis plegarias fueron escuchadas! ¡Gracias, Arceus! – **_el pokemon eléctrico chillaba de la emoción en su idioma, mientras que en la dimensión pokemon, el dios pokemon estornudaba fuerte - _**¡Ahora solo falta informar a la gente!**_

\- Ahora solo nos queda esperar los resultados – le dijo Cilan. Ash asintió. Pasaron unos minutos y todos los concursantes se pusieron en el palco, esperando. Justo en eso, sale el presentador, con sobre en mano.

\- ¡Hola, gente! ¡Cómo van esos ánimos para los concursantes! - todos ovacionaron - ¡Espero que esta presentación haya sido de su agrado! ¡Aquí tengo el sobre con el nombre del ganador o ganadora! – hizo una pausa mientras miraba el papel – Bueno el/la que participó en este concurso demostró estar conectado(a) con su pokemon, además de que este encajaba con su estilo y forma de ser, era ergonómico para el pokemon y se dejó colocar el traje a la primera puesta- hizo una pausa de suspenso. Rosa cerró los ojos, con nerviosismo, Ash, Cilan y Pikachu miraban expectantes - ¡Denle las felicitaciones a la concursante numero 20! ¡La señorita Rosa acaba de ganar! – gritó en jubilo el presentador. La castaña de moños se quedó en shock, se llevó las manos a la boca y empezó a llorar de alegría. Todo el mundo empezó a aplaudir a la ganadora.

\- ¡Así se hace, Rosa! – gritó Ash, con júbilo. Todas las personas lo voltearon a ver - ¿Qué? Es mi amiga – respondió sin pena. Todos tenían miradas pícaras, menos de la chica de moños, quien miraba alegre al azabache. Tal vez, si no la hubiese salvado de ese ataque, no hubiese llegado al inicio de sus sueños. Con la indicación del presentador, Rosa se acercó, junto a Perior, al podio. Recibió un ramo de rosas rojas, un listón, dinero por haber ganado y una credencial por haber avanzado al nivel medio. Para ello, Ash, Cilan y Pikachu habían llegado al estrado y las cámaras se enfocaron en la joven. Ella, sin darse cuenta, ni bien vio al azabache, se fue corriendo hacia él y, de un salto, lo abrazó…

\- Muchas gracias… muchas gracias… de verdad – le agradeció hipando, entre muchas lágrimas. Ash, sorprendido, solo correspondió el gesto con una sonrisa. Alguien debió decirle que el evento se transmitía tanto como en Kanto, Johto, Hoenn y Sinnoh... Bueno, para qué arruinar la sorpresa.

**En estos momentos. Hoenn**

**(Aquí, hagan una pausa, entren a Youtube y pongan Go Go Naruto como OST)**

La familia Balance se encontraba en sus actividades normales. Norman se había dado un día libre para estar en familia, mientras que este, Carolina, Max y May estaban mirando la TV internacional. Para mala suerte de May….

\- ¿Ese no es Ash? - preguntó Max con curiosidad al ver a su amigo abrazado con semejante belleza, pero de allí empezó a mirar completamente asustado…que asustado si prácticamente se estaba orinando en sus pantalones.

\- ¡Quién es esa! – gritó a los cuatro vientos la hija mayor de la familia Balance, completamente fúrica. Todos palidecieron al verla así…

\- Ash, ya valiste… - susurraron los demás integrantes de la familia.

**(Fin del OST)**

**Regresando a Unova, minutos después**

\- ¡Achuuuu! – estornudó el joven, como nunca en su vida.

\- ¿Te encuentras mal, Ash? Si quieres te compro una pastilla – Rosa se preocupaba por su ¿amigo? – Iremos al médico para que te examine después de tu enfrentamiento por la segunda medalla

\- No te preocupes. Seguro alguien debe de estar hablando de mí – respondió con una sonrisa. Rosa, para suerte de todos, se había cambiado a sus ropas habituales. Justo en eso, entran al evento de Serena. Infernape salió de su pokebola, ya que quería ver el evento. El pokemon simio vio como Serena y Braixen se esforzaban, bajo la tutela de Cilan, en mejorar. Era lo menos que podía hacer.

\- Es el turno de Serena, veamos – les dijo Cilan. Los tres amigos y los dos pokemon miraban expectantes.

**Con Serena**

\- Bueno, Braixen. Debemos de dar lo mejor de las dos para seguir adelante. Daremos un buen espectáculo haciendo los pokepuffs – la pokemon de fuego asintió – y necesitaré tu ayuda para el acto final - Justo en eso, entra una persona especial para ella - ¡Papa! – y la chica abrazó a su progenitor.

\- Veo que empiezas tus sueños, hija – le dijo con una sonrisa – Da lo mejor de ti y sigue esforzándote.

\- ¿Te quedarás para verme? – preguntó esperanzada.

\- Hoy no, mi pequeña, pero por lo que sé el siguiente concurso será en la ciudad donde Ash batallará para su tercera medalla – le dijo con sonrisa afable – Para allí, reservaré mi lugar…

\- Espero que sea así… y gracias por venir – le contesto sonriente. El investigador asintió. Después de uno minutos, se fue. Pasaron unos cuántos minutos más y empezó todo.

Fue en eso que las cámaras dieron con la castaña, quien, vestida como si fuera una chef profesional, junto a Braixen, quien tenía un listón rojo en su cuello y un sombrero de chef color blanco. Empezó a explicar la preparación del postre, sus beneficios, que bayas entraban en este y qué pokemon podían comerlos. Todos miraban maravillados ante la preparación, la dedicación y el empeño que la joven ponía al hacer sus postres, todo con una sonrisa llena de amor. Lo mismo pasaba con Braixen. Estaban haciéndolo todo bien, aunque solo faltaba la cocción. Para ello, dejaron que se mantuviera por unos minutos, minutos que fueron aprovechados por la castaña de tono miel para cambiarse con el vestido que Ash le regaló, además de que se recogió el pelo en una coleta. Cuando llegó, todos se deslumbraron por una belleza más.

\- Serena también no se queda atrás ¿Verdad, Ash? – le dijo Cilan, pero el azabache tenía otro de sus ataques.

_\- ¡Cállate Brock, Cállate Brock! – _se reprendía mentalmente el azabache contra su lado oscuro, mientras se golpeaba la cabeza un poco. Los que estaban a su alrededor lo miraron con cara de WDF.

_\- Serena sí que es hermosa. Fácilmente podría ser la novia de Ash… - _pensaba Rosa.

\- Y como paso final ¡Braixen, usa Rueda Fuego a bajo nivel! – y la pokemon lanzó su ataque de su varita, rodeando al pokepuff y cocinándolo hasta llegar a su punto. Así hizo en varios. Esto sorprendió a la audiencia, a la presentadora y al jurado - ¡Aquí está, listo para el gusto del cliente! – y con esto, las ovaciones. El jurado degustó un plato de presentación, deliberando, ya que ella era, al igual que su amiga de moños, la última presentación. La verdad que sabía demasiado delicioso. Fue allí que dieron el veredicto final. La presentadora cogió, por parte del jurado, un papel con su veredicto.

\- ¡Denle un aplauso a la ganadora del concurso de postres, la señorita Serena de pueblo Accumula! – y todos la ovacionaron. Era una sensación reconfortante y satisfactoria. Serena y Braixen se abrazaron, felices por esta victoria.

\- ¡Bien hecho, Serena! /_** ¡Bien hecho, Braixen! – **_gritaron Ash e Infernape, aunque claro, este en su idioma. La audiencia, la presentadora y el jurado miraban a Ash y el pokemon de manera pícara, mientras que ambas, entrenadora y pokemon, miraban sonrojadas al azabache y al pokemon simio, respectivamente. Después de eso, los organizadores le entregaron una constancia por haber superado el primer de los cinco eventos, dinero por haber ganado, un listón de plata y un ramo de rosas blancas. La misma situación de Rosa pasó con Ash, quien, nuevamente, aceptó el abrazo de la chica de Kalos. Infernape se acercó a Braixen y le felicitó en su idioma, logrando sonrojarla.

\- Muchas gracias por darme las fuerzas para seguir adelante, Ash – le agradeció con una solitaria lágrima.

\- No hay de qué, Serena – respondió con afabilidad.

**En esos momentos. Sinnoh.**

Dawn estaba en su casa, tranquilamente, viendo la TV internacional junto a su madre y la campeona Cinthya, invitada por la joven peliazul. Mientras tanto, Garchomp y Piplup estaban comiendo su comida, tranquilamente.

\- Oigan chicas, Ash sí que ha crecido en este tiempo. Me atrevería a decir que dentro de un año más podría pasar un poquito de altura a Cinthya, sin tacones, obviamente – les dijo con naturalidad la señora Johanna, pero las auras rojas, sádicas y asesinas de ambas mujeres daban algo malo que desear.

\- ¡Quien es ella! ¡Ash nunca me habló de esa chica! – Dawn explotó a más no poder, mientras que la rubia se mantenía al margen, pero también explotó.

\- ¡Ash Ketchum, necesito una explicación por comportamientos no aptos en público! – gritaba a más no poder la rubia campeona con un remedo de excusa barata para ocultar sus ¿celos? La señora de la casa estaba asustada ante la actitud de ambas mujeres, aunque se sorprendió de Cinthya. Nunca esperó que una mujer mucho mayor se fijara en Ash ¿o eso era lo que creía? Por otro lado, Garchomp y Piplup miraban aterrados a sus entrenadoras.

**(Aquí hagan una pausa y coloquen el OST Fooling Mode de Naruto en Youtube)**

_**\- ¿Siempre es así? – **_preguntó Piplup a la pokemon dragón.

_**\- Ni te imaginas, Piplup. Cuando se le mete un hombre en la cabeza, es capaz de hacer de todo para tenerlo – **_respondió con terror – _**Recuerdo que esa vez, cuando tenía 15 años y yo era una Gible, le mandaba indirectas y una que otra proposición para salir a Máximo Peñas, pero a este le interesaban más las piedras esas y se fue…. **_

_**\- Mi héroe… ¡Es mi fucking hero!... ¡Mi modelo a seguir! – **_infló el pecho el pokemon pingüino al saber que el campeón de Hoenn mandó a la friendzone a la campeona de Sinnoh… ¡Y todo por unas piedras!...

\- ¡¿Decías algo, Garchomp?! – Cinthya, al parecer, comprendió lo que su pokemon quiso decir. La pobre pokemon dragón palideció al verla. En su mente, una chibi-Garchomp lloraba para no ser picadillo.

_**\- Amiga, ahora si valiste…. – **_y el pokemon de agua le dio el ala en falso apoyo.

\- ¡Tú también no te salvas, Piplup! – chilló histérica Dawn. Garchomp extendió su mano al hombro del pokemon pingüino.

_**\- Corrección… ¡Ya valimos!... - **_ y ambos empezaron a sudar frio ante la posible amenaza. Lágrimas lastimeras se posaban en sus ojos.

**(Fin del OST)**

**Regresando a Unova**

Ash sentía escalofríos cuando caminaba con sus amigos, como si presintiera que algo malo le va a pasar en el futuro.

\- No sé por qué, pero presiento que voy a ser usado como saco de box - pensó en voz alta el joven – _Además de que siento lástima ajena por el Piplup de Dawn y la Garchomp de Cinthya…_

\- ¡No te preocupes! ¡Para eso estamos nosotras! ¡No permitiremos que nadie te toque! – respondieron ambas mujeres con mucha convicción. Cilan reía nervioso.

_\- Solo espero que sus celos no sean peligrosos – _pensó el pobre peliverde_ \- _¿Por qué no vamos a comer unas hamburguesas con papas fritas y todas las cremas que puedan desear para celebrar la victoria de Rosa y Serena? – les preguntó.

\- Por mí, normal, muchachos – respondió Ash. Serena y Rosa respondieron afirmativamente, contentas. Todos fueron a un local de comida rápida, pidieron lo que más les gustaba, entre hamburguesas, helados, gaseosas, papas fritas y demás cosas, además de comida pokemon, por supuesto. En la mesa, bajo la atenta mirada de los pokemon, Cilan y las chicas, estas últimas con sonrisas de felicidad, Ash se levantó, con vaso de gaseosa en mano – Estamos aquí para celebrar la victoria de Rosa y Serena, quienes empezaron con pie derecho en sus sueños. Espero que sigan así y buenos deseos, no solo de mi parte, sino de Cilan y de nuestros amigos pokemon también, ya que la victoria es mutua ¡Salud! – alzó su vaso.

\- ¡Salud! – gritaron todos, entrenadores y pokemon, por igual.

Siguieron celebrando como se debe durante una hora más. Comían y charlaban amenamente, mientras Cilan analizaba los comportamientos y la interacción entre el azabache y las chicas, además de sus pokemon, claro está. Gracias a su análisis, pudo darse cuenta que la Emolga de Serena congeniaba con Pikachu, como si fueran amigos del alma. La Oshawott de Serena usaba como caballito al Samurott de Ash. Braixen, en cambio, observaba sonrojada a Infernape, mientras este aconsejaba con mímicas a Tepig y Audrey sobre futuras técnicas de tipo lucha. Perior y Snivy, por otro lado, conversaban en su idioma, de cosas triviales, como si de una pareja se tratase, mientras que los demás comían amenamente. Sí, para el peliverde el dicho de que maestro y pokemon se parecen, se cumplía.

Después de un rato, todos fueron hacia un centro pokemon para pasar la noche. Acomodaron sus cosas y descansaron durante la tarde, para luego cenar en la noche y esperar al día siguiente para la batalla de gimnasio de Ash, aunque el azabache tenía otros planes. Se fue a entrenar al patio contiguo del centro pokemon, determinando que equipo usaría para enfrentarse a Lenora. Estaba contemplando la posibilidad de usar a Tepig y a Snivy, para que cogieran experiencia en combates, aunque también podría colocar a un equipo más fuerte, como Deino y Tranquill, pero eso sí, no pensaba por nada del mundo colocar a Pikachu, Samurott o a Infernape, más que todo el último, ya que este solo estaba de maestro para Tepig, además de darse cuenta también que la Braixen de Serena paraba mucho tiempo apegada a él. Solo lo usaría en casos extremos de combate, para mejorar su temple y determinación.

\- ¡Tepig, Snivy, salgan! – y sacó a sus dos pokemon de fuego y planta, quienes saludaron a su entrenador – Muy bien chicos, pienso usarlos para la batalla pokemon. Por lo que sé, la líder de Gimnasio Lenora usa pokemon de tipo normal, eso nos da ventaja, pero hay que tener mucho cuidado, ya que puede tener pokemon con doble tipo como normal/agua o normal/hielo, o también pokemon con ataques de agua, de tipo acero, de tipo tierra, de tipo fuego o de tipo hielo, nuestros puntos débiles – ambos pokemon asintieron – Para nuestro entrenamiento de hoy, Infernape y Pikachu ayudaran. Primero, Infernape peleará contra Snivy – miró a su pokemon de fuego – puedes usar cuantos ataques te convengan, para que Snivy enfrente nuevos retos – ambos asintieron y se colocaron en posición - ¡Cuando quieras, Infernape! – y el pokemon simio asintió, usando excavar - ¡Snivy, trata de sentir el movimiento de la tierra y esquiva el ataque! – pasaron unos segundos después e Infernape salió del suelo, con un Súper golpe listo para dar a Snivy, pero la pokemon de tipo planta esquivó con las justas el poderoso ataque. En pleno aire, Infernape usó lanzallamas - ¡Llueve Hojas! – y ambos ataques chocaron, aunque las llamas consumieron el ataque de Snivy, quien pudo esquivar casi todo el lanzallamas… - ¡Acua Cola! – y siguieron así durante mucho tiempo, hasta la tarde. Cerca al final, Rosa, Serena y Cilan salieron y miraban como Ash entrenaba. Los resultados fueron alentadores, ya que ambos habían pulido las nuevas técnicas que habían aprendido en los diez días anteriores, además de resistencia. Ahora si podría enfrentar con serenidad a Lenora. Iba a retirarse, pero unos aplausos llamaron su atención. Cuando vio a esa persona, le sorprendió a sobremanera

\- Yoh… Creo que nos vemos nuevamente, sigues siendo el buen chico con alto nivel – lo dijo ¿rapeando? Serena, Rosa y Cilan querían morirse de la risa por ese intento fallido de rap.

\- Sigmund, haces el mejor rap de Kanto ¡Estoy feliz de encontrarte, tengo mucha suerte! – siguió el azabache, quien rapeaba de la misma manera que el joven de ojos negros, mientras hacía mímicas con sus manos. El peliverde, la de moños y la de Kalos aguantaban sus risas.

\- ¡Coge el ritmo! – y entonces el joven que quería estudiar arqueología antigua alzó su puño derecho, en señal de camarería. Ash entendió y ambos chocaron puños, cada uno con una sonrisa de confianza mutua – ha pasado un buen tiempo, viejo amigo… - Ash respondió afirmativamente.

\- Disculpa ¿Conoces a Ash?, aunque tus rimas…son graciosas, un poco ridículas e irritantes… - le dijo Serena, mientras reía bajito.

\- ¡No es irritante, son ritmos y rimas geniales! ¡Tonta! ¡Oh yeahhhh! – rapeó Sigmund, ofendido. Serena se calló por completo. Sigmund miraba a cada uno de ellos - ¿¡Quienes son todos ustedes!? ¡Tontos, idiotas!... ¿Quiénes son y porque están con Ash? – preguntó rapeando.

\- Disculpa por lo que mi amiga dijo – pidió Cilan – Yo soy Cilan, conocedor pokemon y líder de Gimnasio de Ciudad Striaton y acompaño a Ash en sus viajes. Ella es Rosa y también nos acompaña. Por último, Serena – presentó el peliverde – Aunque debo decirte que tu sazón expresiva sí que es única…

\- ¡Vuelo como Pidgeot, corro como Entei y pico como Beedrill! ¡Porque yo soy Sigmund! – se presentó.

\- ¿No podría presentarse de manera normal, por favor? – pidió Rosa educadamente. Sigmund se la pensó y se puso serio. Fue allí que el amigo de Ash se fue a un rincón, rodeado de un aura depresiva, susurrando cosas de que nadie lo valora. Todos tenían un gotón en la cabeza.

\- Él es Sigmund. Es mi amigo de pueblo Paleta, en Kanto, aunque no lo veo desde hace más de cinco años atrás, antes de empezar mi viaje para la Liga Añil, aunque debo decir que ambos rapeabamos de niños. Por ello lo del saludo - presentó Ash a su amigo de cabello azabache con sonrisa nerviosa. A diferencia de Ash, Sigmund tenía el cabello muy alborotado y no le gustaba usar gorras. Para eso, Sigmund se levantó.

\- Veo que vas a retar a la señora Lenora, Ash – le dijo de manera normal. Este asintió – ¿Entonces te importaría entrenar un poco contra pokemon de tipo normal? SI no quieres que trate de machacarte, para luego andar de pedante – y dicho esto, sacó dos pokemon: un Persian y un Linoone. Tanto Rosa como Serena sacaron sus pokedex.

_\- Persian, el pokemon elegante y la forma evolucionada de Meowth. Persian camina silencioso gracias a sus agiles músculos. Se abalanza contra sus presas a la velocidad de la luz – _de allí, la posaron sobre Linoone – _Linoone, el pokemon apresurado. Cuando ve a una presa, corre tras ella en línea recta. Aunque es capaz de correr a 100 km/h, ya no puede regresar – _terminó de explicar la pokedex. Fue en eso que el Persian se acercó a Ash y lo acarició. El azabache lo reconoció y sobó la cabeza de manera gentil.

\- ¿No me digas que este Persian es el Meowth que tenías de niño? – Sigmund asintió – Vaya, pero sí que has crecido, Persian. Ya eres un poderoso pokemon – el pokemon felino asintió sereno - ¿Este Linoone lo capturaste en Hoenn? – preguntó. Nuevamente asintió – Ya veo. Has viajado mucho…

\- Cuando uno viaja por sus sueños, siempre debe de seguir con optimismo, hasta conseguir los objetivos, yeahhhh – respondió en rimas, mientras sus pokemon vitoreaban con estrellitas en sus ojos.

_\- ¡Eso último si rimó!_ – pensaron todos.

\- Bueno, entonces no quieres una pequeña batalla – le habló con seriedad – Ash asintió con mucha energía, pero no sin antes darles unas cuantas pociones a su Tepig y a Snivy – Será un combate doble ¿De acuerdo? – el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta asintió. Persian y Linoone se pusieron en posición, mientras que Tepig y Snivy hicieron lo suyo – Empecemos…. ¡Persian, Bola Sombra a Tepig! ¡Linoone, Rayo Hielo a Snivy! – y dicho esto, ambos atacaron con todo a los dos pokemon.

\- ¡Snivy, Ciclón de hojas a Persian! ¡Tepig, Lanzallamas a Linoone! – y los ataques chocaron de lleno, generando una explosión de humo - ¡Aún no acabamos! ¡Demos lo mejor de nosotros! – y dicho esto, los cuatro pokemon se fueron al ataque, provocando un sonoro choque…

Así se la pasaron por una hora más, en medio de una batalla reñida y generando mucho levantamiento de polvo en el lugar. Cilan, Rosa y Serena no habían visto tan animado a Ash en un combate. Al parecer, este encuentro con una vieja amistad lo llevó a estas dimensiones. Después de semejante batalla, Ash y Sigmund se despidieron, con la consigna de verse y reunirse, dentro de unas semanas, con Rita, para recordar viejos tiempos. Cuando el azabache preguntó por Milena, Sigmund le dijo que no sabía nada de ella. Ash se la creyó. Pobre iluso. Serena y Rosa escucharon con atención, ya que esa chica Milena podría ser una de las tantas "amigas" que Ash tuvo en el pasado. Para finalizar el día, todos cenaron y conversaban amenamente sobre temas diversos, para luego ir a descansar, cada uno en una habitación privada, aunque las chicas decidieron compartir habitación, para conversar sobre sus asuntos. Ash estaba mentalizado en ganar su segunda medalla, mientras dejaba que Snivy y Tepig se unieran para dormir juntos. Esto lo hizo para poder convivir más con sus pokemon, dándole más confianza para la batalla de mañana. Dejó que sus pokemon durmieran en su regazo, mientras él empezaba a leer un pequeño libro que llevaba por título: "El Arte de la Guerra" por Sun Tzu. Fue allí que sonrió al leer cierta frase: "Lo supremo en el arte de la guerra consiste en someter al enemigo sin darle batalla"

\- ¿Cómo estarán, maestro, Elder, Sasha? – susurró sereno al recordar su entrenamiento en el Monte Plateado – Sasha, espero que sigas entrenando duro para que salves a tu amigo del camino oscuro – terminó de hablar para volver a su lectura.

**Al día siguiente**

Todos despertaron tranquilamente. Cilan y Ash habían terminado de ducharse, cada uno de manera independiente, obviamente, mientras que las chicas estaban arreglándose el cabello, una con la ayuda de otra, como amigas que eran. Desayunaron y fueron en dirección al gimnasio, el cual resultó ser un museo.

\- ¿Listo para tu batalla de gimnasio, Ash? – preguntó Serena con una sonrisa.

\- Sí, y no me pienso retirar de allí con una derrota….

\- Te has esforzado demasiado y tu recompensa será la Medalla Base – continuó Rosa.

\- Es verdad. Has dado lo mejor de ti y te mereces tu premio – finalizó Cilan. Pikachu asintió con su peculiar sonido.

Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a la entrada del gimnasio, el cual era el museo de la Ciudad Nacrene. En la entrada, estaba Lenora, quien esperaba los reportes sobre el descubrimiento que Clay logró hallar en una de sus incursiones mineras sobre esa extraña caja. Fue allí que Ash y sus amigos llegaron a la entrada del gimnasio.

\- Disculpe ¿Ha visto a la líder de Gimnasio? Vengo para conseguir mi segunda medalla, por favor – le habló el azabache a buenas maneras. La señora Lenora se sorprendió bastante, ya que ella era bastante conocida por ser un poco ruda, pero cortés con quien le tratara con amabilidad.

\- Sí joven, incluso podría decirse que está frente a ti – le habló con una gran sonrisa desafiante - ¡Adelante! ¡La conservadora del museo y Líder de Gimnasio de Ciudad Nacrene no es nada más ni nada menos que yo, Lenora!

\- Muchas gracias, señora Lenora – agradeció el joven, mientras él y su grupo de amigos entraba al museo, pero mantuvo al azabache en la entrada.

\- Todos mis retadores deben de cumplir un requisito mínimo para poder entrar y darme batalla – le habló seria – en este papel, hay una pista de un libro, el cual te dará otras pistas. Tendrás que seguir buscando otros libros hasta que encuentres la última pista, con la ubicación de mi campo de batalla – hizo una pausa mientras hacía entrar a Serena, Cilan y Rosa – Mucha suerte… - y dicho esto, los cuatro desaparecieron. Ash solo suspiró y miró de manera retadora este nuevo obstáculo que le presentaba la vida.

\- Bueno Pikachu, llegó el momento de emplear la cabeza para buscar rápido – habló en tono serio mientras volteaba su gorra. El pokemon ratón asintió fervientemente.

**Mientras Ash buscaba. Con Cilan, Serena y Rosa**

Los tres amigos de Ash estaban esperando pacientemente, aunque las chicas con un poco de enojo por separarlas de su amigo. Lenora estaba esperando en su posición, mientras que su esposo tuvo que ir a recoger los informes de Clay por encargo de ella. El que fungiría de árbitro sería una persona conocida por los cuatro viajeros.

\- Creen que Ash demorará – les dijo Rosa a sus amigos.

\- No lo creo. Él es alguien precavido y seguro. Esto no le demandará mucho tiempo – habló Serena con seguridad en sus palabras y con esperanza hacia el azabache.

\- Ash demostró tener gran capacidad y adaptación ante momentos críticos. Seguro que saldrá de esta – finalizó Cilan.

\- ¿Tanta estima tienes en ese muchacho, líder de Gimnasio, Cilan? – preguntó Lenora desde su lugar de batalla.

\- Te llevarás una sorpresa cuando lo enfrentes, Lenora – le advirtió el peliverde a la morena. Ella solo miró un poco incrédula.

Pasaron unos cuantos quince minutos y Ash estaba frente a Lenora, aunque podría decirse que estaba un poco agitado por correr entre pasillos de biblioteca.

\- He llegado, Lenora – susurró agitado el muchacho. Cabe decir que la bibliotecaria se quedó completamente anonada. Nunca nadie había logrado llegar tan rápido y desentrañado los misterios de sus pistas. Pikachu, mientras tanto, se fue donde estaban los demás.

\- ¿Podría saber cómo llegaste tan rápido? La mayoría de mis retadores se demoraban como una hora mínimo – preguntó curiosa.

\- La verdad que estar encerrado por más de dos semanas en una biblioteca de un investigador mientras mi loco maestro de la montaña y sus desquiciados pokemon me perseguían, incluso a todos mis pokemon, para partirme en dos con su espada oriental y los ataques más poderosos de ellos sí que ayudó mucho – todos tenían un gotón en la cien, mientras las chicas se imaginaban a un hombre rudo de mirada asesina y sonrisa sádica, lleno de cicatrices, y con la mencionada espada en mano, persiguiendo a un más que asustado azabache… aunque eso no estaba del todo alejado de la realidad ¿verdad? - Pero también la cooperación con mis compañeros pokemon – le respondió con una sonrisa desafiante.

\- Ya veo. Buena respuesta – hizo una pausa – Bueno ¡Vamos a analizar a fondo la forma de combatir de tu equipo pokemon al que has entrenado con tanto ahínco! – justo en eso, llega el juez, quien no era nada más ni nada menos que Sigmund.

\- Yoh, brother – le saludó el ayudante de Lenora. Ash le saludó con el mismo estilo de rap.

\- Veo que tú y Sigmund son amigos, Ash – le dijo seria.

\- Somos amigos de la infancia, señora Lenora – atinó a responder eso - ¿Podemos iniciar la batalla? – la morena asintió más que complacida.

\- ¡Aquí tenemos al retador Ash, de pueblo Paleta de Kanto, quien se enfrentará a la líder de Gimnasio de Ciudad Nacrene, Lenora! ¡Pueden usar dos pokemon! ¡La batalla acabará cuando los pokemon de cada uno no pueda continuar! ¡Retador, saque a su pokemon! – declaró Sigmund.

\- ¡Tepig, yo te elijo! – y Ash sacó a su pokemon de fuego, quien salió contento por ser el primer elegido para el combate.

\- Así que un Tepig – susurró Lenora - ¡Stoutland, sal ya! – y Lenora sacó al pokemon en su última fase de evolución. Ash sacó su pokedex.

_\- Stoutland, el pokemon gran corazón y la forma evolucionada de Herdier. Stoutland es muy sabio y es experto en rescate de personas atrapadas en montañas o alta mar…_

**Mientras tanto, con los amigos de Ash.**

Todos miraban como el pequeño pokemon de fuego iba a pelear contra un poderoso pokemon. Serena miraba preocupada, al igual que Rosa. Cilan, por su parte, se mantenía expectante de la situación.

\- ¿Qué les pasa, chicas? Saben que no deberían de preocuparse. Ash lo tendrá todo bajo control – les confortó a ambas, en vano. Serena junto las manos como si rezara, con preocupación, mientras que Rosa se llevó las manos a la cara.

\- Lo sé, pero es distinto cuando estas entrenando a un líder de gimnasio – respondió Serena con seriedad.

\- ¿Pero no sería lo mismo que cuando me enfrentó? – preguntó.

\- Para ese entonces, Ash llegó a tu gimnasio, sin un plan de contingencia y con la consigna de ver las habilidades de sus pokemon, pero ahora es distinto – secundó Rosa a la afirmación de Serena.

\- Ash se ha preparado y sería triste para mi verlo sufrir una derrota – la castaña de Kalos miraba con cierto temor a que eso ocurriera.

\- Yo no quiero verlo ser derrotado – murmuró Rosa, triste.

\- Ya chicas, dejen de ser negativas. Ash saldrá con una victoria si o si – ante las palabras de Cilan, no pudieron evitar sonreír.

**En el campo de batalla**

\- ¡Muy bien! ¡Que empiece la batalla! – y ante las palabras de Sigmund, ambos iniciaron su batalla.

**(Aquí, hagan una pausa y coloquen en Youtube el OST Pokemon Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire – Battle! Zinnia Music (HQ))**

\- ¡Entendido, Tepig! ¡Lanzallamas! – y el pokemon cerdo fuego dio inicio a las hostilidades.

\- Stoutland, esquívalo – y el pokemon labrador se movió muy rápido ante el ataque de Tepig - ¡Bola Sombra!

\- ¡Esquiva eso y usa Nitrocarga! – Tepig, haciendo gala de su nueva velocidad, esquivó con suma facilidad el ataque de Stoutland. Se envolvió en fuego y fue hacia él.

\- ¡Deja que te impacte! – y el pokemon labrador recibió de lleno el ataque - ¡Rugido! – y de un poderoso sonido animal, Tepig se asustó y regresó a su pokebola. En su lugar, salió Snivy, quien estaba muy sorprendida. Ash solo maldijo por lo bajo - ¡Colmillo fuego!...

\- Snivy, no hay que perder tiempo ¡Acua Cola! – y la pokemon planta envolvió su cola en una poderosa Acua Cola. Esta era mucho más poderosa que la vez en la que enfrentó a Trip. Ambos ataques chocaron en una explosión de humo - ¡Ciclón! – y la pokemon usó un movimiento de tipo dragón, dándole de lleno al pokemon de tipo normal, el cual sorprendió a gran medida a Lenora.

\- ¡Tú Snivy aprendió un movimiento dragón! – una Lenora desconcertada sí que miraba atónita el poderoso ataque que chocó contra su pokemon - ¡Giga Impacto!... y Stoutland fue a una gran velocidad hacia Snivy. El ataque dio de lleno, pero la pokemon se levantó con mucha convicción, aunque con un poco de dolor. Ash sonrió ante esto.

\- ¡Vamos con todo, Snivy! ¡Usa tus lianas como trampolín y ve hacia el cielo! – le ordenó. Snivy sabía lo que Ash le iba a pedir, así que lo hizo.

\- ¡Muy bien, Stoutland! ¡Vamos a acabar con esto! ¡Colmillo hielo! – y el pokemon saltó a velocidad considerable y sus colmillos se envolvieron en hielo puro, el elemento enemigo del tipo planta.

\- ¡Impúlsate por la gravedad y usa Cola de Hierro! – y Snivy calló a velocidad considerable, mientras ambos pokemon chocaron ataques, con una fuerza considerable, batiéndose en fuerza. Ambos cayeron a la plataforma de batalla, generando polvo considerable. Ash y Lenora se cubrieron hasta que el polvo de disipó para ver a sus dos pokemon debilitados por completo.

\- ¡Stoutland, regresa! – Lenora guardó a su pokemon – Has hecho un gran trabajo – susurró.

\- Snivy, mereces un descanso – y Ash regresó a su pokemon planta, mientras sacaba la pokebola de Tepig – Ahora todo depende de ti… - habló para luego sacar a Tepig, quien ya estaba listo para una nueva batalla, aunque la única variante en esta sería que decidiría la victoria o la derrota de su entrenador de cabellos azabaches.

\- Ash, déjame felicitarte. Eres alguien impredecible y que saca lo mejor de uno. Disfruto de esta batalla contra ti – felicitó la morena - ¡Pero esto acaba aquí! ¡Watchog, sal mi compañero! – y Lenora sacó a su último pokemon. Ash sacó su pokedex

_\- Watchog, el pokemon advertencia. Las franjas del cuerpo de Watchog pueden brillar para intimidar a sus enemigos. Tiene una visión excelente, incluso en la oscuridad…._

\- ¡Watchog, usa excavar! – y el pokemon de tipo normal se enterró y viajaba bajo la tierra a velocidades anormales.

\- Tepig, trata de sentir los movimientos de la tierra y esquívalo. Luego, usa Golpe de Calor – y el pokemon le hizo caso a su entrenador, aunque Lenora sabía que no haría mucho efecto en su Watchog, por ser de mayor peso. Tal y como dijo Ash, Watchog salió, Tepig esquivó y atacó con todo al pokemon.

\- ¡Sostenlo, Watchog! – y el pokemon lo sostuvo todo el tiempo. Tepig trataba por todos los medios de zafarse del agarre de ese pokemon con enormes dientes - ¡Usa impactrueno! - Y el pokemon lanzó un poderoso ataque de tipo eléctrico, el cual daño considerablemente a Tepig, quien chillaba de dolor por semejante descarga en todo su pequeño cuerpo. Después de unos cuantos segundos, Watchog lanzó al pokemon hacia otra parte del terreno, mientras se cruzaba de brazos –Te lo dije, Ash. Esto acabaría… - iba a continuar, pero Tepig se levantó con una enorme sonrisa de desafío, dispuesto a seguir en el combate - ¡Sí que son de armas tomar! ¡Watchog, rayo confuso! – y el pokemon lanzó un poderoso rayo dorado, el cual empezó a tambalear a Tepig - ¡Terminemos de una vez con golpes consecutivos de Patadas bajas! Y el pokemon que tenía la forma de un castor bípedo empezó a atacar a diestra y siniestra al pokemon de fuego. Las amigas de Ash miraban con terror como Tepig estaba siendo literalmente masacrado por los continuos ataques del pokemon de Lenora, mientras que Cilan solo miraba con un poco de preocupación. Sigmund estaba en las mismas.

**(Fin del OST)**

**(Aquí, escuchen de Youtube, el OST de Naruto Shippuden, Reverse Situation, o también llamado Keisei Gyakuten, para darle más emoción a la batalla. Lean despacio como para que todo el OST dure y lo relacionen con esta parte de la batalla)**

\- ¡Vamos Tepig! ¡Sal de ese Rayo Confuso! ¡Debes de creer en tus convicciones y nuestras metas! – le habló serio. El pokemon de fuego trataba por todos los medios, desde su mente, de salir de ese ataque, hasta que empezó a acordarse de las humillaciones que su anterior entrenador le hacía vivir. Las constantes burlas y los maltratos hicieron mella en su maltrecho ego, pero luego, los recuerdos que vivió con Ash y los entrenamientos de su maestro, Infernape, empezaron a refrescar su memoria. No quería ser abandonado por su debilidad, nuevamente, no quería que los demás le miraran con lástima. Quería ser poderoso, el más fuerte, más fuerte que su maestro y llegar a su última etapa de la evolución tipo fuego. Con esa consigna, Tepig empezó a gritar, para luego brillar en un aura azulada. Todos se sorprendieron al verlo de esa manera.

\- Esta… evolucionando… - susurró anonada Lenora. Lo mismo decían sus amigos. Fue allí que Pignite entró en escena, mientras votaba fuego de su nariz. Ash sacó su pokedex.

_\- Pignite, el pokemon cerdo fuego. Se mueve más rápido cuando su llama interna se hace más intensa. Esto también ocurre cuando se enoja…. – _la sorpresa de Ash radicó al ver que Pignite empezó a hacer que su puño brille y fuego salga de allí…

\- ¡Aprendiste un buen ataque, Pignite! ¡Usa puño de fuego varias veces! – y el pokemon cerdo fuego golpeó de manera consecutiva a Watchog, quien empezaba a recibir mucho daño.

\- ¡Watchog, apártate y usa impactrueno! – el pokemon estaba a punto de hacerlo, pero…

\- ¡Pignite, usa Fuerza Bruta! – y todos se sorprendieron por escuchar el ataque de tipo Lucha contra el pokemon de tipo normal. Todos pensaron, la líder de gimnasio incluida, que tras ese ataque, Watchog estaría debilitado. Tras una demostración de poder y rodeado un aura dorada, Pignite atacó con todo a Watchog, quien cayó debilitado por completo, mientras que Pignite se mantuvo en pie.

**(Fin del OST)**

\- ¡Watchog no puede continuar! ¡Pignite gana! ¡Por lo tanto, la victoria es para el retador Ash de Pueblo Paleta! – decretó Sigmund.

\- ¡Ash ganó! – chillaron de emoción Serena y Rosa mientras chocaban palmas, con una gran sonrisa. Cilan solo asentía mientras se acercaba a Lenora.

\- ¿Acaso no tenía razón cuando te lo dije? – preguntó con una sonrisa sarcástica el conocedor peliverde a la bibliotecaria, mientras esta guardaba a su pokemon caído en combate.

\- Estabas en lo correcto, Cilan – respondió con una enorme sonrisa, mientras se acercaba a Ash, quien estaba apenado, por ser rodeado de sus dos amigas, quienes le abrazaban y felicitaban – Vaya, vaya. Sí que eres afortunado muchacho. Estar rodeado de dos preciosidades como las que tienes a tus costados, Ash.

\- Son mis amigas, después de todo – le respondió con una sonrisa natural – Además no son preciosidades – esto las puso muy depresivas de golpe, mientras que Lenora pensaba seriamente en golpear al azabache. Cilan y Sigmund se llevaron la mano al rostro – Ellas son unas bellezas – lo dijo sin ninguna mirada picara o pervertida, si no, más bien, con una mirada de sinceridad y respeto. Tanto Serena como Rosa sonrieron ampliamente y con miradas llenas de alegría, felices de ser halagadas por su ¿amigo? ¿futuro prospecto a esposo?

\- Bien dicho… Ahora hablando de la batalla, puedo decir que… ¡Tienes un estilo fascinante, muchacho! – le halagó – Te entrego la Medalla Base con orgullo. Te lo has ganado y con creces. Además de eso, si deseas, puedes esperarme dentro de una hora a las afueras del museo para enseñar a uno de los pokemon de tu elección un ataque poderoso: Represalia. Ese ataque sirve para vengar a tus amigos pokemon caídos en combate y la potencia aumentará si alguno de ellos ha sido debilitado en un combate anterior – hizo una pausa - ¡Además, si elijes bien el momento, puedes vencer a los rivales más fuertes!... – Ash estaba feliz de que uno de sus pokemon supiera semejante poder.

\- Muchas gracias por todo, señora Lenora – agradeció el azabache.

\- No tienes que agradecer, muchacho. Entrenadores como tu faltan en el mundo y puedes llamarme Lenora, con confianza… - habló jovial

\- Entonces, gracias por todo, Lenora. Me paso a retirar y nos vemos dentro de una hora– se despidió cordialmente. Todos hicieron lo mismo, dejando a Lenora y Sigmund, solos.

\- Ash sigue siendo el mismo chico determinado que conocí en Pueblo Paleta desde que era un niño, aunque ha madurado – habló con añoranza, recordando viejos tiempo.

\- Ese chico si me dejó sorprendida, Sigmund. Incluso es más fuerte que tú y tu novia rubiecita, además de ser muy educado – le habló con tono jocoso. El de ojos negros asintió sereno.

**Una hora después**

Ash estaba frente al gimnasio, esperando el momento de aprender ese gran ataque. Ya había tomado una decisión respecto a eso. Cuando empezó a revisar la pokedex, vio la habilidad oculta de su Snivy, Respondón. Así que, si combinaba la habilidad oculta de su Snivy con Represalia, podría ser que esta sea imparable, contando que su pokemon tenía una gama de ataques de tipo agua, acero y dragón. Cilan, Rosa y Serena estaban allí, esperando. Ash estaba junto a Pikachu en su hombro derecho y Snivy en el izquierdo. Al parecer, la pokemon planta se encariñó con su entrenador el tiempo que convivieron y por el tiempo de entrenamiento.

\- Bien Snivy. Sé que te sientes mal por haber perdido, pero de las derrotas se aprende a ser mejores cada día. Ahora que has hecho tuya Cola de Hierro, practicaremos con Pikachu para que mejores la potencia de este ataque y entrenar para que tengas muchos más, como los ataques Enfado y Cola Dragón – la pokemon asintió contenta – pero eso será cuando evoluciones a Serperior- hizo otra pausa – Para mejorar tus ataques de tipo planta, traeré a otro viejo amigo pokemon que tengo en Kanto, Sceptile – Justo en eso, saca a Samurott – Para ti, empezaremos con ejercicios rutinarios para manejar tu peso e incrementar tu velocidad de ataque desde mañana, además de mejorar tu defensa y crear técnicas con tus espadas – el pokemon de agua asintió con fervor. Después miró a Pikachu – Es necesario tener a un compañero más que maneje la electricidad como tú, Pikachu. Estaba pensando en un Galvantula o en un Zebstrika – Pikachu solo asentía contento porque iba a tener un nuevo camarada de tipo, ya que su entrenador, en todos los viajes que hizo, no se dignó siquiera en atrapar un buen pokemon eléctrico…

\- ¿Piensas atrapar muchos pokemon de Unova, Ash? – Cilan sí que estaba curioso por la planificación que el joven estaba haciendo. Rosa y Serena miraban maravilladas como había un trabajo anticipado y planificación a largo plazo. Ellas debían de hacer lo mismo con sus concursos respectivos.

\- Quiero hacer lo mismo que hice en Kanto, cuando atrapé a una buena cantidad de pokemon – respondió con naturalidad. Justo en eso, llega Lenora, con su Stoutland.

\- ¿Listo para aprender, Ash? – el azabache asintió – Sígueme, entonces – y dicho esto, los dos se fueron hacia el campo de batalla del gimnasio, no sin antes decirle a Pikachu y el resto de sus pokemon, menos Snivy, que se quedaran con los chicos, mientras estos iban al centro pokemon. Estos le dijeron a Ash que irían por allí, a caminar y que se verían en el Centro Pokemon.

Ash se quedó por más de dos horas, hacer que Snivy aprendiera Represalia, aprendiendo nuevas tácticas con Lenora, además de que le interesaba leer algunos documentos históricos de Unova. Hubo un documento por el cual se sintió atraído.

**(A partir de aquí, entren a Youtube y coloquen God of War 2 Soundtrack - The Isle of Creation. Les agradará, además de ello, traten de que alcance la canción en esta parte del argumento)**

\- Disculpa, Lenora ¿Qué significa esto? – preguntó curioso.

\- ¿Te refieres a la batalla entre Reshiram y Zekrom? – Sigmund intervino.

\- Puedes explicarle – le ordenó Lenora, mientras se retiraba a su oficina por algunos asuntos - Me despido Ash. Tengo asuntos de suma importancia que tratar.

\- No te preocupes, Lenora. Más bien, debo de agradecerte por haberte dado el tiempo de enseñarme Represalia – le agradeció con una sonrisa sincera. La morena le devolvió el gesto.

\- Nos vemos después y éxitos en el siguiente gimnasio – y dicho esto, se fue hacia su escritorio – Y me olvidaba decirte. En la región Unova, son diez los gimnasios. Te espera un largo camino – y dicho esto, se fue. Ash solo sonrió, ya que así le daba más oportunidades a sus pokemon y a los futuros que iba a capturar.

\- Como seguía diciendo, brother. Hace un tiempo atrás, existía un poderoso pokemon legendario que cayó en un meteorito. Su nombre era Kyurem. Este pokemon era terriblemente poderoso y es sabido que es el pokemon legendario tipo dragón más poderoso de todos. El lugar donde, fuentes históricas señalan, reside actualmente, aunque es una suposición, es el Boquete Gigante, cerca de Pueblo Lacunosa. Después de un tiempo que llegara, se enfrentó a una persona con una piedra extraña, quien manejaba un poder sumamente desconocido, y su querido Abomasnow, este lo separó en dos seres más, los pokemon legendarios de Unova: Reshiram y Zekrom, a costa de la vida de ambos, tanto maestro como pokemon. Una vez separados, pasó el tiempo y se enfrentaron debido a sus convicciones, ya que uno de ellos quería los mejores ideales para la región, mientras que otro solo permitía que se basara en un mundo regido por el honor y la verdad, no prometiendo falsas esperanzas, sino crear sistemas justos y mejorados a partir de los fracasos anteriores. La pelea fue la primera configuración geográfica de Unova. Tal fue la devastación que Unova quedó casi reducida a cenizas. Ambos pokemon, al ver la magnitud de su combate, decidieron encerrarse en los orbes claro y oscuro. Eso pasó hace más de 4000 años – hizo una pausa – Sin embargo, hubo una segunda batalla entre ambos…

\- ¿Segunda?.. –susurró sereno el entrenador de Pikachu. Snivy escuchaba atentamente todo. Esto lo iba a contar a todos.

\- Hace más de 2000 años, hubo una nueva reconfiguración de Unova, una nueva batalla entre Reshiram y Zekrom, pero junto a sus elegidos humanos: Fuujin y Raijin, respectivamente. Ambas personas eran considerados dioses en su época y tenían buenos propósitos para la región, pero con distintos métodos, los cuales eran similares a los que los pokemon legendarios abogaban, pero los dos tenían poderes más allá de la imaginación humana. Por lo que hemos detectado, Raijin manejaba unas piedras extrañas, el cual se relacionaba bastante a Zekrom, el cual le daban el poder máximo al pokemon de los ideales. Por la parte de Fuujin, este manejaba un colgante, el cual estaba atado al orbe claro, pero el cual, según registros históricos, manejaba un poder muy extraño, similar al poder que usó el que separó a Kyurem, algo que iba más allá de la comprensión humana – hizo otra pausa - Ambos se enfrentaron en glorioso combate, reconfigurando Unova nuevamente y partiendo en dos el gran territorio de esta región: el territorio que no recibió tanto daño es la actual Unova, mientras que la otra parte, la que recibió casi todo el choque de poderes, es el territorio conocido como Tierras Devastadas, atravesando el mar por el norte de Unova. Tanto Fuujin como Raijin murieron en el combate, pero Reshiram y Zekrom regresaron a ser los orbes y se marcharon, sin saber nada. Actualmente, estamos estudiando para saber más sobre ese misterioso poder… finalizó el relato Sigmund. Ash no podía creer que una simple imagen podría llevar a tantos estudios.

\- Sí que es sorprendente- susurró Ash anonado. Snivy estaba en las mismas.

**(Fin del OST)**

\- Verdad, brother… - le dijo rapeando.

\- Fue interesante la conversación, Sigmund, pero me tengo que retirar. Me encantaría quedarme y leer todos esos datos históricos – le dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Nos veremos después, en Ciudad Castelia. Rita estará encantada de saber de ti – y dicho esto, se fue. Una vez que se retiró – Milena, no sabes lo que te espera… - susurró con una risilla sarcástica.

**Mientras tanto. En la calle al Centro Pokemon**

Snivy estaba en el hombro izquierdo de Ash, aunque los pensamientos del joven estaban en esa batalla entre los dos pokemon legendarios de Unova. Si todo era verdad, muy pronto podría venirse una catástrofe como en el pasado. Las palabras de Lugia vinieron a su mente.

\- No es el momento de pensar en eso, por ahora – hizo un pausa – Ya veré que puedo hacer – se dijo a sí mismo.

_**\- No te preocupes, Ash. Vamos a seguir adelante y saldremos victoriosos, pero tengo un mal presentimiento a todo esto – **_hizo una pausa – _**Siento como si una nueva pelea va a suscitar en toda Unova, una pelea donde solo habrá desolación, caos y muerte. Tal y como dijo Lugia – **_le dijo la pokemon planta en su idioma. Ash asintió – _**Según me contaron mis padres antes de separarme de ellos e ir donde la profesora Juniper a conseguir un entrenador digno, Reshiram y Zekrom buscan a su elegido y se someten a ellos, aunque Zekrom es más dócil, pero Reshiram lo reconocerá siempre y cuando sea sometido en batalla y si solo el usuario tiene ese poder extraño que tu amigo rapero habló… Además de eso, según cuentan nuestros anteriores ancestros de Serperior, uno de nosotros ayudó al elegido de Reshiram en el segundo cataclismo de Unova y vivió para contarlo a las siguientes generaciones. Siempre creí que eran supersticiones, pero ahora con lo que dijo tu amigo, pienso que podría ser verdad… - **_esto intrigó aún más a Ash.

\- Tienes razón, Snivy. Debemos de seguir adelante y entrenar por si las dudas– respondió el azabache. La pokemon asintió con convicción – Aunque con lo otro, ya sabremos qué hacer cuando llegue su momento.

Después de unos cuantos minutos, llegaron al Centro Pokemon y todos estaban cenando, aunque las chicas comían despacio, con la esperanza de que Ash llegara a tiempo, cosa que sucedió. Ash con una sonrisa, se sentó y empezó a comer con todos. Snivy se fue a la zona donde estaban todos los pokemon comiendo y se puso al costado de Perior, para empezar a comer. Después de una charla amena, donde el azabache mostraba optimismo y un poco de pena por los incesantes halagos de sus amigas por el combate de hoy y las anotaciones de Cilan con respecto a los pokemon de Ash, para observar las relaciones que habían entre entrenador y pokemon. Después, todos fueron a descansar para mañana partir a primera hora a Ciudad Castelia para los concursos de las chicas y la tercera medalla de Ash.

* * *

**Ending 01: Spinning World (La parte en negrita es la canción. La parte en cursiva, la escenificación del Ending)**

_(Mientras va tocando el intro, vemos a una Riolu variocolor y a un Zorua, mirándose frente a frente, dispuestos a todo por ganar, en el interior de un templo budista. De fondo, se observa a dos seres mitológicos atacándose entre sí con sus poderes más fuertes)_

**No importa cuántas veces pueda caer**

_(Inicia la pelea. Vemos a Zorua dándole ataques siniestros a Riolu, quien se levanta después de cada golpe, en pos de lucha)_

**Me levantaré porque jamás he pensado en rendirme**

_(Riolu se pone en posición y ambos pokemon empiezan una batalla sin cuartel)_

…..

**Aunque más de una vez he deseado decirle adiós a esta realidad y así vivir como ayer lo hacía**

_(Un flash back donde se muestra la amistad de ambos pokemon)_

…

**Más ya no puedo volver, sé que tengo que avanzar, con las fuerzas que hay en mi ser, recupero mi cordura**

_(Riolu empuja a Zorua hacia una puerta de vidrio. Ambos caen y se levantan. Miran hacia otro lado. Una gran cantidad de pokemon enemigos de dos equipos malignos irrumpe en el templo e iba contra ellos)_

**Lo importante para mí, siempre lo defenderé**

**Siempre será así, nada va a poder detenerme**

…..

**No importa lo que se avecine en la oscuridad, no importa lo fuerte que sea la tormenta hoy**

_(Los enemigos atacaban a quemarropa con distintas clases de poderes, pero ambos logran contraatacar. Riolu destroza una buena parte del enemigo. Zorua hace lo propio y ambos se ponen espalda a espalda y siguen destruyéndolos, pero estos eran incalculables)_

**No podrá empañar la fuerza de mi corazón**

_(Justo en eso, observan que Infernape llega a la ayuda, junto a una Braixen. Ambos, cayendo de manera acrobática, empiezan a causar destrozos en el enemigo, repartiendo SuperGolpes y Lanzallamas a diestra y siniestra, sin siquiera ser tocados por los pokemon enemigos.__También llegan Pikachu, Dewott, Pansage, Rufflet, Tranquill, un Deino, una Emolga, un Dwebble, un Lillipup, una Snivy y un Servine,__quienes empiezan a atacar con todo)_

**Si en este mismo instante, luchamos juntos nada nos detendrá**

_(En eso, una Vaporeon destruye el suelo con una poderosa Acua Cola, mandando a volar a varios pokemon enemigos, mientras esta pokemon miraba atentamente al Zorua)_

**Y aunque el mundo siga girando siempre**

_(En eso, Riolu prepara un Puño Incremento y Zorua prepara Tajo Umbrío. Hacen un ataque coordinado. Ambos ataques impactan de lleno contra un pokemon legendario)_

**Si juntos avanzamos, nunca nada nos podrá detener….**

_(Al final, vemos a Riolu y Zorua, en un lugar luminoso, mirándose frente a frente, de manera retadora, mientras sus entrenadores se acercaban, con la misma mirada)_

* * *

_Continuará_

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

**Tratando de calmarme después de haber nadado en un rio muy peligroso días antes, el cual tiene muchos remolinos, previo a escribir Entrenamiento de cuerpo y Alma, escribo esto. **

**\- Bueno, es bueno volver a escribir este fanfic, después de mucho tiempo diría yo. Sé que hice una promesa, pero ahora que estoy en una capital de departamento, el impedimento de no tener internet ya no es una excusa. Ahora podré ir a la cabina de un buen amigo en Ayacucho que da promociones por poco dinero…. – hablé alegremente, mientras ya pienso en la segunda temporada de Dilemas de Campeón.**

**\- ¿Qué tal te fue durante tus viajes por la sierra y la selva de Ayacucho, jefe? – preguntó Rosa con curiosidad.**

**\- Debo decir que las comunidades rurales y demás pueblos, sin la contaminación y el estrés de la ciudad, es realmente relajante, por el aire puro y la paz que puedes tener sin que nadie te moleste, realmente. Además, lo único de lo que me preocupaba solamente era mi pasaje para viajar, ya que la comida y la bebida era gratis… Ventajas de ser turista… - le contesté feliz con mis ojos en U invertida – Lo único malo era que tanta comida me hizo subir unos cuantos kilos, pero nada como una buena caminata de montaña en montaña no pudieran arreglar, además de correr asustado por los espíritus que rondan las montañas. Si ustedes, mis lectores y lectoras, no saben a lo que me refiero, averigüen sobre el Pishtaco y jarjacha… con el primero, me tope y tuve que correr como loco, mientras que con el segundo, casi me lo topo. La selva, por otro lado, también es relajante, pero ese calor del demonio sí que me sofocaba, aunque el VRAEM sí es un poco peligroso, por tanta droga y mafia que concurre por allí, además que las cosas eran un poco caras, más que Lima, y de peor calidad – susurré amurado.**

**\- Le dije que le hiciera caso a su abuela, pero usted nada – me reprendió.**

**\- ¡Quién iba a saber que los mitos de abuelos serían grandes verdades! – le respondí alterado – Juro nunca más caminar de pueblo en pueblo durante la noche…**

**\- Inclusive, los pobladores de Umaro le dijeron que no vaya de noche – una recién llegada Serena me reprende.**

**\- ¡Yo no considero noche las 6:00 pm!, pero viendo el lado positivo, al menos, el paisaje de la serranía me dio inspiración para poder escribir los siguientes capítulos de este fanfic, además de tener una idea del paisaje de Tierras Devastadas – hablé… - Ya, señoritas, dejemos de lado esto. Ahora, hablemos del fanfic – fue allí que me dirigí al público – Hola, mis queridos lectores y lectoras. Si están leyendo, les agradezco que se hayan tomado el tiempo de leer mi fanfic, de todo corazón. Bueno, con respecto al capítulo de hoy, escribí los tres eventos a realizarse: los concursos de Rosa y Serena, además de la batalla de gimnasio de Ash. Ambas, por ser de un nivel inicial, ganaron, además de que hice un salto de tiempo de 10 días, donde las dos se prepararon al máximo, mientras que Ash se preparó, de igual manera. Con el tiempo, el nivel de dificultad se irá incrementando y, tal vez, pierdan en alguno de ellos. Ash también tendrá retos importantes, pero no serán los típicos de gimnasio, aunque alguno de ellos le pueda suponer algún peligro, sino, contra el Equipo Plasma, más que todo. Ahora, sabemos que Sceptile llegará en cualquier momento, solo es cuestión de esperar. Braixen, dentro de los capítulos venideros, sentirá celos, aunque esto ya sería spoilerarles. Bueno, también he de comentarles que ya tengo el Opening 2 y el Ending 2, los cuales marcan el inicio de la segunda temporada de Dilemas de Campeón, ambos traducidos y el desarrollo de la trama por los personajes que participarán en dicha temporada, aunque el Ending 2 mostrará algunos spoilers para la tercera y, tal vez, cuarta temporada.**

**\- Ahora, pasaremos a los agradecimientos del capítulo anterior – habló un recién llegado Cilan, interrumpiéndome.**

**\- En eso tienes razón – le hablé con calma.**

**\- Damos gracias a todas las personas que nos dan su apoyo constante a través de los comentarios, favoritos y seguidores – continuó Serena.**

**\- Entre los favoritos recientes, tenemos a frank74, NikAssasins, GJXY-SANDRA, insomnio933, MissLilligant, DarkShison, zeromega68 y yoshiro-ryu – Rosa hizo una pausa – En los seguidores recientes, tenemos a frank74, NikAssasins GJXY-SANDRA, MissLilligant, DarkShison, zeromega68, yoshiro-ryu y Daniel2015.**

**\- En los comentarios, en primer lugar, tenemos a NikAssasins – habló Cilan – Gracias por tu review. Todos agradecemos que este fanfic te haya gustado en definitiva, además, no te preocupes, ya que para este Lunes habrá nuevo capítulo. Es verdad, Ash y Paul merecen una revancha como se merecen ambos rivales. Son lo mejor que le pudo pasar a una saga como la que es Pokemon. Espero que el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado y nos vemos en el siguiente.**

**\- En segundo lugar, tenemos a prietar – habló Serena – gracias por tu review. El autor toma los tipos de ataques de diversos animes que él mira, más que todo de Naruto Shippuden, ya que es uno de sus animes preferidos. También, tomará técnicas de otros que él mira, como cierta personaje que aparecerá en la segunda temporada y que estará mencionada en el segundo Ending. Espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo. Nos vemos en el siguiente.**

**\- En tercer lugar, tenemos a CCSakuraforever – fue el turno de Rosa - gracias por tu review. No te preocupes, Ash demostrará mucho más nivel de batalla, aunque los retos que se le presentarán serán de mucha mayor envergadura. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Nos vemos en el siguiente.**

**\- En cuarto lugar, tenemos a Ratedy2j – continuó Cilan – gracias por tu review. No te preocupes, la batalla de Ash vs Paul será una de las más épicas de toda esta saga, pero la que será la pelea más épica será la de Ash vs…. – justo en eso, las chicas le tapan la boca, diciéndole que no de spoilers – Bueno, eso será un secreto. No te preocupes por lo de Rosa, ya que en el siguiente capítulo leerás algo interesante. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Nos vemos en el siguiente. **

**\- En quinto lugar, tenemos a DarkSoldier41 – habló Serena – gracias por tu review. Como Cilan le dijo a Ratedy2j, yo te digo lo mismo: la batalla de Ash vs Paul será una pelea de poder a poder, una pelea digna de tener mención en un libro de historia. Con respecto a las chicas May y Dawn, creo que ya viste algo en el capítulo de hoy, además de cierta rubia campeona. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo y nos vemos en el siguiente… ¡Y no tengo los mismos sueños pervertidos que tiene Rosa! – esto último lo gritó con coraje, mientras que la chica de moños se sonrojó de golpe.**

**\- En sexto lugar, tenemos a baraka108 – prosiguió Rosa – gracias por tu review. La verdad, tienes mucha razón. Este Ash si es lo mejor, no como lo que hicieron los guionistas. Según escuche del autor, él tiene algo planeado para Trip. Lugia aparecerá, pero quien será uno de los pilares del argumento de este fanfic es Kyurem. Definitivamente tiene que aparecer, debido a que él, y cierta persona más, serán uno de los enemigos a vencer. Ya te habrás dado cuenta, por el capítulo de hoy, las reacciones de May y Dawn, además de Cinthya. Los Rocket serán relevantes en la segunda mitad de la segunda temporada y en adelante, más no por ahora, aunque tendrán actuaciones importantes. Lo que descubrió Clay es parte de lo que será el pilar principal del argumento del fanfic. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo y nos vemos en el siguiente.**

**\- En séptimo lugar, tenemos a diego4560 – fue el turno de Cilan - gracias por tu review. Gracias por decir que se pone cada vez mejor. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y nos vemos en el siguiente. **

**\- En octavo lugar, tenemos a Arturojeff – continuó Serena – gracias por tu review. Perdón por no haberte mencionado. Este Ash es lo mejor, como dijo Rosa anteriormente, además que Gary le inculcó bien algunas cosas. Lo de Lugia será algo para el futuro, ya que él ayudará, junto a cierta persona, al azabache. Me agrada el ver que personajes del otro fanfic del autor aparezcan. Ash, tal vez, no creará ataques, de antemano, solo será el nexo entre los ataques cuando obtenga más poder. El enfrentamiento de Ash vs Paul será algo digno, como dices y ya habrás visto nuestras victorias. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y nos vemos en el siguiente.**

**\- En noveno lugar, tenemos a zanzir – habló Rosa – gracias por tu review. Algunos de los que mencionaste, aparecerán en el fanfic. Esperalos. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y nos vemos en el siguiente.**

**\- En décimo lugar, tenemos a Zafira A.V – narró Cilan – gracias por tu review. En este capítulo, has visto a Dawn, pero de una manera que no querías ver, seguro. El autor verá lo que le pasará a Dawn, no puedo darte spoilers. Si deseas que te dé spoilers, puedes preguntarle por PM. No te preocupes, N no golpeará a Paul, debido a que el de cabellera larga verde tendrá alguien que lo controle en sus arrebatos. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y nos vemos en el siguiente.**

**\- En undécimo lugar, tenemos a Luffy Ketchum – siguió Serena – gracias por tu review. Gracias por decir que te encantó el capítulo. Ahora, pasaremos a hacerle la pregunta a Ash – justo en eso, el azabache aparece. Ella se sonroja levemente – Di… Dime Ash – empezó a tartamudear un poco por el nerviosismo - ¿Te platearías tener un harem si esas dos chicas, May y Dawn, se te declaran en simultáneo? – el entrenador solo sonrió ante lo que dijo su amiga.**

**\- No lo creo, Serena. Además, lo que pasaría con ellas, no puedo decirlo, debido a que la toma de decisión será cuando llegue el momento y las circunstancias lo permitan, además de los sentimientos del corazón – le sonrió amablemente – Por ahora, eso sería todo…**

**\- Gracias por tu respuesta, Ash – le respondió un poco más sonrojada.**

**\- En doceavo lugar, tenemos a MesserStone – prosiguió Rosa – gracias por tu review. Como verás, nuestros papeles, según el autor, empezarán a desarrollarse de a pocos mientras transcurra el fanfic. Ash merecía mínimo un tipo Dragón en su equipo, además de Paul. Milena aparecerá en el siguiente capítulo, y de qué manera. Como se habló anteriormente, las cosas serán un poco más fáciles, pero, con el pasar del tiempo, se irá poniendo más difícil. Por lo de Ash, él tenía que hacerlo, derrotar a Trip y mostrarle la diferencia de niveles entre un entrenador novato y un cerebro de batalla, ya que se le vendrá algo muy difícil cuando llegue a los siguientes capítulos. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y nos vemos en el siguiente.**

**\- En treceavo lugar, tenemos a MugetsuCP – habló Cilan – gracias por el review. Gracias, a nombre de todos, por decir que te gusta el fanfic y, en nombre del autor, que te gustan los otros. En el Ending 01, hace referencia a la batalla, más no a un harem. Si terminará en harem, eso no lo sé, ya que solo el autor lo sabe y no quisiera darte spoilers. Mantener la sorpresa y emoción hasta el final. Por lo de Rosa, tal vez este con ella, según me dicen por allí – fue allí que vio a Serena estar rodeada de aun aura realmente tenebrosa y espeluznante - verás el desarrollo con más calma, a través del tiempo. El autor prefería mantener algunos pokemon canon del anime, por ello, eligió al clásico volador de región y es bueno saber que te gusta el proceso de evolución en entrenamiento. Tal vez tome esta sugerencia a futuro. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y nos vemos en el siguiente. **

**\- Creo que eso sería todo por el presente capítulo. Espero que pasen, en algunos países, buenas vacaciones, así como yo la estoy pasando bien. He pensado crear un grupo de wassap. Si desean, me pueden enviar su número y, al costado de este, su país de origen. Esto lo hago con motivo de conversar con mis lectores, además de que me pueden expresar sus dudas y sugerencias a través de este medio, e incluso, conversar sobre gustos en común. Ahora, el siguiente capítulo será… - justo en eso, Rosa, Serena y Cilan se me acercan…**

**\- ¡Capítulo 08: Nacimiento, Unión Femenina y Revancha de Conocedora! – hablamos los cuatro.**

**\- Les deseamos buenas vibras y éxitos en todo. Además, recuerden que ya he actualizado Entrenamiento de cuerpo y alma. Espero sus reviews tanto aquí como en mi otro fanfic actualizado, aunque no se entienda mucho la saga del pasado, esta tendrá mucha relevancia para el futuro. Nos vemos – y dicho esto, todos nos retiramos.**


	9. Capítulo 08: Nacer, Unión y Revancha

**Disclaimer. Pokemon no me pertenece a mí, sino a Satoshi Tajiri. Los OST no me pertenecen a mí, sino a sus respectivos autores, compositores, editores y demás allegados.**

**Lean todo, por favor. Será, en mi opinión, del agrado del público en general…=)**

**Leer notas del autor al final, por favor.**

**Espero sus reviews…=)**

**Disculpen si hay algunas letras, tramos de trama un poco incoherentes, partes de texto o "algunos" nombres mal puestos, debido a que lo he escrito lo más rápido posible. **

**Como dije en el capítulo anterior, los que desean entrar al grupo de wassap, pueden dejarme sus números por PM. Ya agregue a dos personas y ya tengo comunicación con ellos. Espero a más personas para ser un grupo numeroso…. =D **

**Anuncio Importante al final del texto…. =)**

**Leyenda:**

\- Conversación entre personas –

_\- Pensamientos de las personas o comentarios de la Pokedex – _

**_\- Conversación de los pokemon u otros seres – _**

\- "**_Pensamientos de los pokemon u otros seres" –_**

* * *

**Dilemas de Amor: Campeón**

**Capítulo 08: Nacimiento, Unión Femenina y Revancha de Conocedora**

Han pasado más de cinco días después de que Ash ganara su segunda medalla en la región Unova, pero ahora había un evento de mucha mayor relevancia por atender. Eran casi las 4:00 pm. El huevo que el señor Abdiel le había regalado a Cilan estaba a punto de eclosionar. El huevo de Rosa también estaba en las mismas, pero, en el caso de Ash, no, debido a que el azabache decidió mandar su huevo al laboratorio del profesor Oak en estado de modo suspendido, para que lo usara en un futuro en Kalos, ya que el joven planeaba, incluso si ganaba en Unova, ir hacia Kalos para la Liga de esa región, aunque claro, esto no lo comentó a casi nadie. Solo lo sabían su mama y el profesor, obviamente. Justo ahora, todos habían dejado de almorzar por que los dos huevos estaban a punto de eclosionar.

\- Ohhh… - susurraron todos al ver que el primer huevo en eclosionar fue el de Cilan. El pokemon recién nacido era un pequeño pokemon felino de pelaje oscuro, con un pequeño mechón de fuego en su cabeza. Ash sacó su pokedex, ya que, según las palabras de la profesora Juniper, este tenía los datos de una región que él no conocía. Valía la pena intentar si los datos en mención era de Kalos. Para su suerte, funcionó…

_\- Litleo, el pokemon cachorro de león. Cuando más poderoso es su enemigo, más calor desprende de su mechón y más energía recorre todo su cuerpo… - _el pequeño pokemon caminó despacio y se puso en el regazo de su entrenador peliverde, quien lo acarició.

\- Bienvenido al grupo. Ahora déjame presentarte a dos de tus hermanos de batalla – y Cilan sacó a Pansage y a Dwebble, quienes le saludaron con ánimos. El pokemon devolvió el gesto. Los demás sacaron a sus pokemon para presentarles al nuevo miembro del grupo. Litleo, al ver a Infernape, se puso en pose de combate y de manera cómica…

_**\- ¡Pelea conmigo! – **_le dijo el cachorro de león muy emocionado, mientras corría de manera enérgica, sin abrir los ojos. El pokemon simio solo puso su mano derecha de manera suave para impedirle el paso…

_**\- En un futuro…**_ _**tal vez**_ – esto último le dijo con tono de sarcasmo. Todos rieron de buena gana ante la energía del pequeño pokemon, más que todo Ash, ahora que entendía a la perfección el idioma de los pokemon. Justo en eso, el otro huevo empezó a eclosionar. El huevo estaba en las piernas de Rosa, mientras este adquiría forma. El pokemon recién nacido era uno que tenía la cabeza verde con pinchos en ella, además de que su cuerpo era de color marrón y tenía ojos negros. Serena puso su pokedex…

_\- Chespin, el pokemon erizo. Chespin puede modificar las suaves puntas de su cabeza haciéndolas tan duras que pueden perforar las piedras…. – _el pequeño pokemon se acercó a Rosa y le saludó con una sonrisa y su brazo derecho levantado.

_**\- Hola – **_saludó con carisma mientras le daba la mano a su entrenadora – _**Espero nos llevemos bien… - **_la castaña le devolvió el gesto, sonriente. Después, el pequeño pokemon miró a todos los demás y saludó con una sonrisa. todos le saludaron alegres…

\- Lo he decidido. Te llamarás Chespie – le dijo alegre su entrenadora. El recién nombrado Chespie brincaba alegre, mientras que Perior miraba con una sonrisa a su "autonombrado" alumno.

_\- No sé por qué, pero me da la impresión que Chespin será más gracioso que ver al Piplup de Dawn… - _pensó para sí mismo el azabache, mientras que en Sinnoh, un Piplup estaba renegando de manera cómica – Bien, creo yo que debemos de ver los ataques que tienen estos pequeñines. Por lo que leí de los libros del profesor Oak, algunos nacen con movimientos huevo, otorgado de sus padres – recomendó el azabache. Sus amigos tenían cara de no entender, bueno, las chicas más que todo, pero Cilan ya tenía una idea.

\- ¿Cómo lo veremos, Ash? – preguntó, mientras observaba de reojo como Pansage y Dwebble jugaban con Litleo. El aludido sacó su pokedex y la posó, primero, sobre Chespie…

_\- Chespin, por el momento, posee: Embestida, Misil Aguja, Látigo Cepa, Cabeza de Hierro y Síntesis… - _después, lo puso sobre Litleo, quien ya estaba quieto… - _Litleo, por el momento, posee: Embestida, Ascuas, Doble Equipo, Giro Fuego y Rugido de Guerra…_

* * *

**Opening 01**

El mundo quiero ver, de Pueblo Paleta soy

Como no sé perder

Lo mejor de mi yo doy

…..

Mucho que aprender

Batallas que ganar

Siempre al frente iré

Sin miedo a lo que irá a pasar

….

Abran paso al camino voy

De nuevo empezando hoy estoy

….

Yo quiero ser tu héroe

Es mi decisión

En camino voy

Yo quiero ser tu héroe

Esta es la ocasión

Y el futuro nos dirá

Ser héroe en mi interior resurgirá

Yo quiero ser tu héroe

Pokemon

…..

"_Blanco y Negro"_

* * *

Después de escuchar todo eso, Litleo usó un pequeño intento de Giro Fuego en Infernape, ya que estaba animado para luchar, aunque su rival tenía mucha experiencia. Por ello, a pesar que le llegó el Giro Fuego, Infernape solamente caminó por las incipientes llamas del pequeño pokemon felino y le golpeó suavemente la cabeza, como si de un padre le regañara a su hijo. El pokemon se cohibió un poco, pero luego miró al pokemon simio y ambos empezaron a reír de buena gana.

\- Cilan, tu Litleo sí que es muy animado – le dijo Rosa. El peliverde asintió. Al azabache se le ocurrió algo

\- ¿Cuánto nos queda de provisiones, muchachos? – preguntó curioso. Serena y Rosa revisaron todo.

\- Aproximadamente como para una semana sin incomodidades y dos con raciones medidas, además de nuestras cosas, claro está– respondió afable la castaña de Kalos.

\- Bueno, propongo algo. Cilan, sé que en la siguiente parada hay una capacitación de conocedores, la cual es dentro de una semana – hizo una pausa - ¿Estarían de acuerdo pasar unos cuatro días de camino en el bosque y el resto en el pueblo de la conferencia? Digo, si es que lo desean - propuso – Además que planificaríamos mejor nuestros siguientes movimientos, como los diez días previos antes de llegar a Ciudad Nacrene para los concursos y la batalla de gimnasio…. _Además de que las chicas entrenarían, practicarían y se relajarían en medio de la naturaleza, Cilan vería el comportamiento de los recién nacidos Litleo y Chespie con todos, y yo entrenaría a Deino, Samurott, Pikachu y Tranquill para la siguiente batalla de gimnasio, aunque estoy viendo si hacer participar a Pikachu, ya que si atrapo a un Galvantula, podría hacerlo participar – _sí, el azabache lo tenía todo planificado, a menos que alguien estuviera en contra.

\- Por mí, normal. Además de que nos permitiría buscar bayas adecuadas para el entrenamiento de comida con Serena – aceptó Cilan de buena gana. Serena asintió más que satisfecha.

\- En mi caso, yo aceptó también. Como tengo telas, lápices para los esbozos y los utensilios de costura que me regalaste, puedo crear diseños y probarlos en mis pokemon y en el de ustedes – respondió con carisma mientras acariciaba a Perior, Chespie, Audrey, Bruno y a Ary.

\- Entonces está decidido, tenemos que buscar un lugar acogedor en el bosque y acampar – todos asintieron ante las palabras de Ash.

\- Con todos los pokemon metidos en sus pokebolas, menos Pikachu, Perior y Chespie, ya que quería estar con su entrenadora. Caminaron por más de media hora, hasta adentrarse en la espesura del bosque. Se alejaron del camino, no sin antes dejar algunas marcas de pintura en algunos árboles, para que no se pierdan en el camino de retorno. Después de eso, siguieron caminando por otra media hora más, hasta que encontraron un pequeño lago, árboles frondosos y pasto verde en campo abierto: era el lugar perfecto. Cilan y Ash empezaron a armar las carpas, mientras que las chicas decidieron empezar a hacer algunos refrescos para todos. Una vez terminado todo, empezaron a relajarse y a tomar las bebidas, mientras cada uno contaba sus experiencias, aunque los tres terminaban pidiéndole al pobre azabache que les contara cada detalle de sus aventuras por las distintas regiones al mínimo detalle, cosa que era pan de cada día, ya que fueron tantos los momentos vividos por el joven que era imposible de terminar en un solo día. Justo ahora, estaban hablando el día en que fueron a Ciudad Azafrán de la región Kanto y cómo enfrentó a Sabrina, la líder de gimnasio de tipos Psíquicos.

\- ¡Cómo que conoces a Sabrina! – una exaltada Serena respingó de su banquita inflable, con marcada sorpresa.

\- Bueno, la enfrenté para ganar mi medalla Pantano, aunque debo decir que estaba un poco desquiciada al convertirnos a mí, a Misty y a Brock en muñecos para su casita de niñas… - esto último lo dijo con escalofríos, mientras que Pikachu recordaba con miedo.

**Mientras tanto, en Kanto. Gimnasio de Ciudad Azafrán **

Vemos a la líder Sabrina realizando sus labores con total normalidad, como cualquier otro día, pero de pronto….

\- Achuuuu…. – sí, estornudó a más no poder.

_**\- ¿Qué pasa, Sabrina? – **_preguntó un Gengar por el estado de su actual entrenadora.

\- Gengar, recuerdas a Ash – le habló a través de sus poderes psíquicos. Este asintió al recordar al pequeño niño de 10 años que lo llevó a la ciudad cuando era un Haunter travieso. Cabe decir que Gengar extrañaba a Ash y quería saber de él – No sé por qué razón, pero quiero partirle el cuello en dos…. – susurró en una aura tenebrosa. Gengar solo se asustó.

**Regresando a Unova**

\- Pero después, cuando capturé a Haunter, se volvió normal y gane la medalla… ¿Sabrina es famosa en Unova?... – fue la pregunta del azabache al ver la cara de sorpresa de la castaña de Kalos.

\- No solo es famosa en Kanto, sino también acá, en Unova, Ash – prosiguió Rosa.

\- Ella es la mejor actriz de toda Unova y constantemente viene a la región para realizar superproducciones de telenovelas, dramas, películas y eventos de alta clase – continuó Cilan.

\- Valla, eso sí me tomó por sorpresa… - susurró, al igual que Pikachu, quien no daba crédito a lo que escuchó. Fue allí que decidió cambiar de tema… - Chicos, voy a estar por las inmediaciones un rato. Estaba pensando capturar a un pokemon de tipo eléctrico por la zona…

\- ¿Te refieres al Galvantula que pensaste en Ciudad Nacrene? – preguntó Serena. Ash asintió con una sonrisa.

\- Nosotros estaremos preparando la cena. Solo te pido que no te pierdas, Ash- le pidió Rosa con un poco de temor por si su amigo se llegase a perder.

\- No se preocupen. Pasé un tiempo entrenando en el Monte Plateado y un simple bosque no detendrá mi sueño – habló con un poco de confianza- ven Pikachu. Nos vemos, chicos – y dicho esto, se adentró en un parte del bosque…

\- Así que entrenó en la frontera entre Kanto y Johto. Interesante – habló Cilan.

\- Ese Monte Plateado suena peligroso - les dijo Rosa a sus dos amigos.

\- El Monte Plateado es un lugar donde solo entrenadores sumamente fuertes pueden acceder, ya que, aparte de que hay pokemon muy poderosos donde los débiles caerían de un solo golpe, el clima es demasiado extremo como para que alguien sobreviva por tiempos prolongados. En la cima, se dice, te espera el campeón de Kanto para poder enfrentarlo en batalla, además de que en el camino encuentras entrenadores fuertes o personas que quieren entrenar de manera extrema – hizo una pausa – Si Ash estuvo allí, quiere decir que es fuerte… - la alta estima que las dos tenían por el joven se alzó hasta las nubes.

**6:00 pm. Interior del bosque**

Ash y Pikachu estaban caminando de lo más tranquilo, mientras observaron una gran cantidad de pokemon, quienes convivían tranquilos con sus congéneres en reciprocidad. Era agradable esa vista para el azabache y para su pokemon, quienes pasaban con una sonrisa. Justo en eso, y al parecer tras el imploro a Arceus, un Galvantula usó su seda para atacar a ambos. Con buenos reflejos, ambos pudieron esquivarlo. Pikachu se posicionó en combate, pero la actitud del Galvantula dio sorpresa…

_**\- Disculpe que lo ataque así para llamar su atención, entrenador, pero esto es de suma urgencia. Varios de mi especie están atacando a una joven en frenesí extremo por solo entrar a nuestro territorio – **_Ash y Pikachu se sorprendieron - _**¡Debernos darnos prisa antes de que pase algo grave!... – **_ambos, entrenador como pokemon, fueron guiados por el arácnido hacia un descampado, donde obviamente, vieron a una joven pelirroja de mirada amatista, en posición de pelea, en pos de proteger su equipo de filmación digital de una gran cantidad de Galvantula. Junto a ella, estaba una Pikachu, una Charmander y un Axew. El trio de pokemon estaban en las últimas de sus fuerzas. En cualquier momento caerían agotados y la joven no la contaría

_**\- Ash, debemos de hacer algo –**_ le dijo alarmado Pikachu.

\- En eso tienes razón… _Espero que esto funcione – _pensó lo último - ¡Deino, yo te elijo! – y el pokemon dragón/siniestro salió a combate - ¡Pulso Dragón! - y el pokemon sacó de su boca un gran aura centellante muy poderosa, la cual tomó forma de dragón y fue en contra de la manada de pokemon bichos. El Galvantula que alertó a Ash se quedó sorprendido por ese ataque poderoso. A su vista, ese joven azabache si sacaba lo mejor de su pokemon y eso, le agradó en demasía - ¡Funcionó! – gritó con felicidad. Sin embargo, producto de la explosión, los Galvantula fueron derrotados y otros huyeron, mientras que la pelirroja estaba llena de polvo, con una mirada de incredulidad – Disculpa por eso, pero debía de hacerlo para salvarte – le dijo el azabache un poco apenado…

\- No te preocupes – le respondió con mucha naturalidad – Son cosas que pasan, pero gracias por… - fue allí que miró su equipo de filmación… todo hecho añicos por el Pulso Dragón… - ¡Mi equipo!... – chilló de manera lastimera, hasta que un aura roja, pero de tortura, apareció en la pelirroja. Ash empezó a sudar a mares, mientras que sus dos pokemon estaban en las mismas. Podría decirse también lo mismo de los que estaban en las pokebolas - ¡Tu, maldito infeliz!... – susurró de manera macabra mientras que Ash empezaba a rezar a Arceus mentalmente. La joven de ojos amatista se acercó a pasos gigantes, hasta quedar a unos escasos centímetros del joven, para luego tomarlo de su polo y en forma para empezar a zarandearlo como si de un burdo títere se tratase - ¡Vas a tener que comprarme el equipo nuevo y con garantía! ¡Sabes cuantos meses de sacrificio sin comer bien me costó y vienes tú para destruirlo como si nada pasara! – le gritó de la manera más furiosa.

_\- Ay Arceus, esta chica es mil veces peor que Misty cuando se enoja – _pensó con temor palpable, al punto de temblar de mucho miedo. Milena le seguía inquiriendo, mientras le miraba con molestia el rostro, con más detalle, hasta que su mente le hizo un click….

_\- Un momento… Cabellos azabaches, mirada chocolate…piel bronceada… ¡Esas marcas únicas en las mejillas!... – _si señores y señoras, la pelirroja estaba estática, incrédula por lo que hizo. De pronto, un sonrojo extremo se apoderó de sus mejillas, mientras que su mirada se ponía brillosa – _¡No puede ser!… ¡No puede ser!…. ¡No puede ser!… - _la pobre chica estaba hiperventilando mientras tenía su boca entreabierta…

\- ¿Le pasa algo, señorita? – preguntó con un poco de sorpresa, aunque a opinión del joven, la chica se veía bonita de esa manera. Su mirada amatista, piel de tonalidad durazno claro, pelo rojo carmesí y un cuerpo de envidia que superaban el de una joven promedio resaltaban en ella.

\- Eres tú… Ash… - susurró esto último mientras se desmayaba por completo, con una sonrisa boba. Para buena suerte de la joven, el azabache la sostuvo antes de que se caiga, al estilo princesa. Los pokemon de la pelirroja sabían de antemano sobre la existencia de Ash. No tuvieron mucho problema por lo que el entrenador hizo, ya que escucharon de la propia pelirroja la bonita infancia que había tenido al lado del actual entrenador. Pikachu y Deino tenían una solo pensar en su mente…

\- "_**Ash, ya valiste" – **_sí, Rosa y Serena arderían de los celos. Esta vez, los pokemon si acertaron con exactitud, aunque eso cambiaría a largo plazo. El entrenador estaba en un dilema.

\- Lo mejor será llevarla al campamento con los demás – justo en eso, saca a Infernape y a Samurott – Chicos, ayúdenme a desarmar y llevar su carpa a donde estamos nosotros. Pikachu, Deino, háblenles a los pokemon de la señorita para que nos sigan – y los pokemon le hicieron caso. Cuando el pokemon ratón y el dragón se acercaron al trio, estos decidieron seguirles, ya que, según palabras de la congénere de Pikachu, sería gracioso ver actuar a su entrenadora de manera melosa. Pikachu y Deino, junto con la otra Pikachu, la Charmander y el Axew esbozaron sonrisas un poco perversas sin que el azabache se diera cuenta.

**Media hora después**

Rosa, Serena y Cilan estaban realizando sus rutinas. Cilan le estaba enseñando la manera más eficaz de combinar las bayas y sus propiedades para los postres, mientras que Rosa estaba recostada en un árbol con un lápiz de carbón y un block de notas. Estaba pensando en nuevos diseños mientras observaba la naturaleza. Ultimadamente, había eventos deportivos en toda la región y ella planeaba hacer diseños basados en pokemon, los cuales eran ergonómicos para las animaciones de competencia, como por ejemplo para las porristas y los pokemon que acompañarían a estas. Justo en eso….

\- Chicos, ya llegue – saludó un azabache. Todos saludaron…

\- Ash… ¿ya has captu…? – preguntaron Serena y Rosa de manera coordinada, pero lo que vieron las desencajó por completo. Su "amigo" estaba cargando, al estilo romántico, a una pelirroja desconocida demasiado hermosa. Los celos empezaron a notarse…

\- ¿Ash, quien es ella? – preguntó Rosa con una "dulce" sonrisa y los ojos cerrados. Cilan estaba temblando de miedo, pero este se incrementó al sentir otro instinto aterrador: Serena. La castaña no decía nada, pero emanaba un aura completamente peligrosa. Cilan, para perder un poco el temor, vio a varios pokemon, entre ellos al Galvantula, a un Axew, una Pikachu y una Charmander, junto con Deino, Samurott, Pikachu e Infernape.

\- Veo que capturaste al Galvantula que dijiste… _Y a una nueva chica también…. – _esto último lo pensó el peliverde con una gota en la cien.

\- Galvantula me siguió… bueno, les contaré que pasó – empezó su relato mientras colocaba de manera suave en su colcha de dormir a la pelirroja y hacerla comer, de manera inconsciente, una baya. Todos escucharon atentamente, por más de cuarenta minutos, como Ash salvó a Milena sin querer de la manada de Galvantula con un Pulso Dragón de Deino, la pérdida del equipo de filmación de la joven, el ataque de histeria por parte de Milena y su ultimo sonrojo extremo para, finalmente, caer desmayada en los brazos de Ash. Serena y Rosa sabían que ese desmayo no era producto de la explosión del Pulso Dragón, sino de que la chica tuvo su primer flechazo por parte de cupido o Ash, sin querer, usó Atracción, mientras que Cilan solo temía lo peor. Unos minutos después, Milena estaba dando señales de vida. Ni bien se despertó, lo primero que vio fue a sus queridos pokemon, quienes se aferraron a su entrenadora. Después, miró a los cuatro que estaban comiendo y conversando, hasta que observó a la persona que tanto había anhelado a ver, el niño que fue su mejor amigo desde que ella tenía memoria, el chico impulsivo que le había hecho perder el miedo hacia los demás y su amabilidad abrumadora cuando convivían en Pueblo Paleta. Lágrimas de añoranza se posaron en su rostro…

\- ¡Ash! – gritó la chica con voz entrecortada, corriendo hacia él y abrazándolo como si de su oso de peluche se tratara. Serena y Rosa tenían el rostro desencajado, mientras que Cilan solo se llevó una mano a la cara, temiendo una liberación aterradora de instinto salvaje femenino en contra de los hombres, mientras que Ash solo estaba con cara de sorpresa.

\- Disculpe ¿La conozco? - preguntó con pena, por el repentino abrazo, y temor, por el aura que sus dos "amigas" emitían en su contra. Milena puso un rostro triste.

\- ¿Acaso no me recuerdas, Ashy…? – preguntó con voz decepcionada y anhelante. Fue allí que la mente del azabache trabajó a mil por hora. Recordó a la única persona que le decía así en Pueblo Paleta, y eso única personas era…

\- ¿Milena?... – la pelirroja asintió con una sonrisa radiante, olvidando la decepción de que su mejor amigo no le haya reconocido - ¡Milena! – y Ash se aferró mucho a ella, mientras que la pelirroja aprovechaba a restregar su cuerpo sin pudor alguno sobre el pecho de Ash, aplastando sus prominentes senos en el cuerpo del joven entrenador, quien se moría de la pena. Serena y Rosa estaban hirviendo de celos, a más no poder, mientras que Pikachu le daba una cámara a Infernape para que tomase una foto de recuerdo, cosa que lo hizo con mucho gusto. Pasaron unos minutos de silencio cómodo, hasta que se separaron. Ash estaba completamente rojo por lo que su mejor amiga hizo - ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que nos vimos?...

\- Más de cinco años, aproximadamente – respondió con una sonrisa enorme y las mejillas sonrosadas. Cilan se aclaró la garganta.

\- Disculpen mi intromisión, pero ¿ella es tu amiga, Ash? – preguntó el peliverde.

\- Perdonen la descortesía – les dijo Milena – Soy Milena de Pueblo Paleta, en Kanto, productora novata de eventos cinematográficos, televisivos, radiales y musicales, además de manager de modelos pokemon en Unova bajo la casa productora Best Wishes, en la cual soy la directora y única accionista, y ser la amiga de la infancia de Ash desde que tengo uso de razón – respondió con una sonrisa – Es un gusto verlo, líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Striaton, Cilan. También es un gusto verlas de nuevo, Serena, Rosa – saludó con afabilidad. Cilan entendió el motivo por el que le conoció: ser el líder de gimnasio, pero las dos chicas estaban con un signo de interrogación en sus cabezas.

\- ¿Cómo nos conoces? – preguntaron ambas con desconcierto. Ash tenía la misma duda.

\- Primero que nada, Serena ¿Recuerdas el campamento donde conociste por primera vez a Ash? – la aludida asintió, hasta que en un ligero flashazo, recordó a la pequeña pelirroja cohibida que paraba junto con Ash como si fueran amigos del alma, y de la cual se hizo amiga de ella.

\- ¡Milena! – y la castaña de Kalos le abrazó con mucha fuerza, la cual podría poner en aprietos a un Steelix…

\- Aire…. Por favor…. – murmuró Milena con la cara azul. Todos tenían una gota en la cien. Serena se dio cuenta lo que hacía y la soltó, con una sonrisa de satisfacción – La vida te ha tratado bien, Serena – le dijo con una sonrisa. Luego, miró a Rosa – Rosa ¿Recuerdas cuando mis papas fueron a visitar a los tuyos en Ciudad Castelia cuando tenías 6 años? – la chica originaria de Unova solo abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y recordó a la niña pelirroja, con quien jugaba toda esa semana que ella llegó de visita a Unova.

\- ¡Milena! – sí, Rosa imitó a Serena y la abrazó con mucha fuerza. Parecía que, hoy día, Milena estaba condenada a muerte por asfixia. Rosa sonrió levemente de manera sádica. Una vez que se soltó del agarre de Rosa, Milena las saludó como se debía, hasta que todo se calmó. Fue allí que presentó a sus queridos pokemon: Pikary, su Pikachu hembra; Charlotte, su Charmander hembra; Mokul, su Axew; y Kero, su Froakie hembra variocolor que sacó recién de su pokebola, quienes saludaron alegres al grupo. Todos sacaron a sus pokemon para saludar a los anteriores mencionados pokemon. Los cinco estaban hablando sobre sus gustos en común y demás cosas, como que tal era ser productora y demás, pero Milena tenía otros planes, además de su trabajo, en mente.

\- Oye Ash ¿Cómo vas a hacer para reponerme el equipo filmador? – preguntó con una sonrisa aterradora. El azabache sudaba frio – Es culpa de tu Deino al hacer ese Pulso Dragón y destruir mi equipo…

_\- Arceus ¿Acaso estoy condenado a destruir algo de las personas que me acompañan en cada región? – _preguntó mentalmente, mientras que en la dimensión Pokemon, Arceus, bien sentado en un silloncito de cuero de Miltank viendo al azabache en un proyector, lentes 3D, con palomitas de maíz y gaseosas en mano, asentía con un rotundo SI. Regresando con los demás, Milena observaba que Pikachu congeniaba bien con Pikary y con Galvantula, quien esperaba a Ash. Fue allí que se le ocurrió algo.

\- Ya sé cómo me vas a pagar - hizo una pausa – Yo soy agente de modelos pokemon, y siempre a cada ciudad que voy, requieren modelos pokemon para comerciales o eventos. Como tengo a mi Pikary, quiero que Pikachu trabaje junto a ella. No encuentras fácilmente a una pareja de Pikachus en Unova. Fácilmente sería un éxito, además de que se verían adorables. Para ello tendría que viajar con todos. Espero no incomodarles mientras convivimos, Ash, muchachos – les dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Por mí, no hay problema – respondió Cilan.

\- Nosotras también – dijeron las dos chicas a Milena.

\- No nos vas a incomodar, Milena. Eres bienvenida al grupo. Más bien, sobre lo del modelaje pokemon, déjame consultarlo con Pikachu, primero – le dijo. Se levantó y fue hacia donde estaba su primer pokemon - Amigo, Milena quiere hacerte modelo pokemon para pagar su filmador estropeado al lado de Pikary ¿Qué dices?...

_**\- No te preocupes. La hemos pasado peores. Claro que lo haré – **_esto último lo dijo sonriente, mientras que la pokemon ratón de Milena saltaba de alegría.

\- Bueno, gracias - le respondió su entrenador, para volver con los demás – Él me dice que si quiere.

\- ¿Acaso puedes hablar con los pokemon? – preguntó con sorpresa.

\- Ash tiende a entender a sus pokemon por el fuerte lazo que los une. Eso le da toques esenciales que cualquier conocedor pokemon busca en todo entrenador, para luego aprenderlo y transmitirlo de generación en generación cuando tenga su descendencia – intercedió Cilan. Rosa, Serena y Milena tenían una gota en la cabeza, aunque, por lo último dicho, se imaginaron, por un momento, tener ese "honor".

\- Bueno, hablando de… - y cuando Ash estaba por preguntar algo, el Galvantula que alertó a Ash y a Pikachu atacó con una pequeña descarga al azabache y se puso en posición de pelea.

_**\- Te seguiré joven, pero tienes que darme una buena pelea, a la antigua, y se ganará no solo mi lealtad, sino mi respeto como entrenador y como hombre… - **_Pikachu y Ash entendieron. Por ello, se levantaron y se pusieron, en terreno despejado. Las chicas y Cilan se alejaron, mientras que los demás pokemon miraban. El entrenador y su pokemon eléctrico se colocaron frente a Galvantula. Ash le dijo que podía empezar. El pokemon bicho empezó con rápidos disparos de Red Pegajosa.

\- ¡Pikachu, esquívalos todos! – y el pokemon ratón empezó a mostrar gala de su velocidad, al esquivar de manera certera todas las redes - ¡Salta y usa Impactrueno! – Pikachu hizo lo que Ash le mandó. Atacó con toda su potencia, pero Galvantula usó Protección. En un movimiento rápido, usó una combinación de Electrotela y Tijera X…, dándole de lleno a Pikachu, quien cayó, pero de pie - ¡Electrobola! - Milena se sorprendió de ver ese ataque, ya que, según ella, Pikachu tenía que aprenderlo de manera extemporánea. El resto miraba los frutos del entrenamiento de Pikachu y Ash. Galvantula preparó una Energibola. Ambos ataques chocaron de lleno, generando una pequeña explosión en el lugar. El pokemon bicho aprovechó y uso Doble Rayo a máximo poder - ¡Recházalo con Cola de Hierro e impúlsate hacia el cielo! – y Pikachu rechazó el ataque, demostrando su poder - ¡Usa Tacleada de Voltios en caída! – impulsado por la gravedad, Pikachu cayó directo a atacar a Galvantula, pero este usó Voltio Cruel. Ambos chocaron, pero Pikachu salió sin muchos daños, caso contrario fue el de Galvantula, quien seguía en pie, pero con daño en consideración. Este usó Misil Aguja... - ¡Cola de Hierro para rechazar todos los Misiles Aguja! – y Pikachu usó su ataque de tipo Acero, rechazando todos los ataques de tipo bicho hacia distintas direcciones - ¡Impactrueno!... – el ataque eléctrico iba directo hacia el de bicho, pero este uso nuevamente Protección - Sabía que haría eso… _\- _susurró con una sonrisa. Todos se extrañaron por esto, mucho más Milena, quien sabía que Ash no era de los que tenían un plan de contingencia. Bueno, eso era lo que ella creía - ¡Pikachu, usa Cola de Hierro! ¡Apunta hacia el suelo! – el pokemon amarillo golpeó el suelo con tanta fuerza que quebró la tierra y desequilibró a Galvantula, mandándolo a volar por los aires. Todos vieron la estrategia del joven con marcada sorpresa - ¡Termínalo con Cola de Hierro!- y proyectándose de un salto hacia el aire, Pikachu le dio de lleno con la Cola de Hierro, estampándolo en el suelo completamente débil - ¡Ahora! – y lanzó su pokebola hacia el pokemon, atrapándolo después de unos segundos. Ash recogió su pokebola y… - ¡Galvantula, atrapado!... – alzó feliz su pokebola. Los demás y sus pokemon, más que todo los más pequeños y de menos experiencia, incluidos los de Ash, miraron maravillados como el entrenador había usado una gran combinación de ataques para darle una buena batalla a Galvantula. Ash fue hacia su mochila y sacó unas cuantas pociones para poder curar a su flamante Galvantula. Una vez hecho esto, Ash presentó oficialmente al pokemon arácnido a todo el grupo, mientras que Pikachu saludaba a su nuevo compañero de tipo, quien asentía amablemente ante la cordialidad del pokemon ratón. Milena miraba con admiración al joven. No solo había cambiado su forma de ser inmadura, antes de que se fuera de Pueblo Paleta, sino que el joven azabache mostraba madurez, respeto y confianza en su entorno. La admiración empezaba a formarse en ella hacia su mejor amigo, ahora mezclados con esos sentimientos que se los tenía bien guardados desde niña y que no habían cambiado con el pasar de los años.

\- Muy buen planteamiento, Ash. Podría decir que ahora tienes un buen pokemon, a pesar de que varias personas consideran a los pokemon tipo bicho como pokemon débiles – Ash asintió ante lo que dijo Cilan.

\- Aunque debo decirte que este Galvantula es el de más experiencia en todo su enjambre. Lo demostró al usar esa gran gama de ataques poderosos – respondió con sonrisa afable. Milena le seguía observando con una tenue sonrisa.

**(Hagan una pausa, entren a Youtube, busquen y escuchen Seto no Hanayome OST – Soui (Sadness Sumer) como tema de fondo a partir de acá. Este OST será para las escenas románticas y, tal vez, para algunas escenas tristes. Lean de manera lenta para que consigan terminar la canción)**

\- Has cambiado demasiado, Ash – miró con ternura al joven. Rosa y Serena se dieron cuenta de la mirada que la pelirroja le daba a su amigo. Esa mirada no era por completo de malicia, ni de obsesión, sino de una muy llena de respeto, cariño, nostalgia y, sobre todo, una de amor. En ese momento, las pokemon estaban suspirando de manera muy romántica, como el caso de Braixen, quien miraba con un tenue sonrojo a Infernape, mientras que los machos susurraban…. Mujeres, aunque el pokemon simio se fijó que Braixen le miraba con una mirada distinta a las que había recibido anteriormente, incluso cuando estaba en Sinnoh. Este le devolvió una mirada sincera a la pokemon zorra, quien apartó su mirada, completamente apenada. Los cachorros, por otro lado, estaban con un enorme signo de interrogación en sus cabezas. La joven de mirada amatista se acercó a paso decidido hacia Ash. Cilan se dio cuenta de ello y dio un paso al costado, sin que Ash se percatara de ello. Milena, con ambas manos, tomó de manera dulce el rostro de su amigo y le miraba completamente sonrojada a Ash. El entrenador de Pikachu se sonrojó por la actitud de su amiga de la infancia. Iba a hablar, pero Milena se le adelantó – Has madurado, Ash – le dijo con una enorme sonrisa. justo en eso, la luz de la luna llena empezó a brillar en luces tenues, filtradas por las hojas de los árboles, dando a ambos, un panorama muy romántico. Ambos se quedaron mirándose por un buen rato. Rosa y Serena no podían hacer nada, ya que, en parte, comprendieron que ambos no se veían después de un larguísimo tiempo – Ahora, estaremos juntos viajando. Espero serte de gran apoyo durante nuestra convivencia y darte el aliento que necesitas, Ashy… - le dijo de manera pausada y sincera. Ash se olvidó de la pena, tomo delicadamente las manos de la pelirroja, para tomarlas, y con una gran sonrisa…

\- Gracias, Milena… - y ambos se dieron un abrazo, sin perversiones, sino, más bien, de fraternidad y compañerismo.

**(Fin del OST)**

Un carraspeo los sacó de ese momento empalagoso. Era Cilan.

\- Muy bien, creo que llegó el momento de descansar, chicos – les dijo el conocedor pokemon.

\- Armemos nuestras carpas para descansar – fue el turno de Ash. Fue allí que Milena decidió algo.

\- ¡Esta noche será noche de chicas! – les dijo a Rosa y a Serena, quienes, a pesar de estar de acuerdo para conversar sobre ciertas temáticas, se notaban con mirada triste – Como tengo una carpa muy espaciosa, podemos hacerlo – propuso.

\- De acuerdo/ Concuerdo – dijeron las dos mujeres restantes del grupo, aunque sin muchas ganas. Cilan se dio cuenta de ello. Quería intervenir, pero Milena, con dos señales de sus manos, le dio a entender que tenía que conversar de algo serio con ellas. Armaron sus carpas y sus bolsos de dormir, no sin antes cenar amenamente, pokemon incluidos. Una vez terminado, Cilan fue a su carpa a descansar, con un Litleo que quería descansar en su regazo, aunque el peliverde sacó a sus dos pokemon restantes para acompañarlos. Ash, por su parte, les deseó buenas noches a cada uno de sus pokemon y los dejó en sus pokebolas, menos a Pikachu, por razones obvias, e Infernape, quien, por sus propios deseos, quería ver el reflejo de la luna llena en el lago que estaba cerca de su posición. Ash le permitió, pero advirtiéndole que fuese con cuidado. Minutos después, se quedó dormido, junto a Pikachu. Por otra parte, en la carpa de las chicas….

**(Hagan una pausa, entren a Youtube, busquen y escuchen Mirai Nikki OST – Here with you como tema de fondo a partir de acá. Este OST será exclusivo, para las escenas románticas o de conversaciones tristes entre chicas. Lean de manera lenta para que consigan terminar la canción)**

\- Bien ¿A qué se debe esas miradas tristes? – preguntó la pelirroja, quien vestía una pijama color durazno de una pieza, con tirantes, la cual mostraba sus hombros, además de bordados de detalles rosas, a las dos chicas con mucha seguridad mientras posaba sus manos en ambos lados de su cintura. Ambas no sabían que decir.

\- Bueno… - susurró Serena con duda. La castaña de Kalos vestía un pijama rosa, con detalles rojos, el cual consistía en una blusa muy ceñida a su cuerpo desarrollado, y unos shorts hasta por arriba de los muslos, …

\- Yo… - Rosa estaba lagrimeando poco. La chica de moños tenía un pijama similar al de Milena, pero con la diferencia que tenía la forma de un vestido clásico, dejando ver su pronunciado escote y sus hermosos muslos. Milena empezó a acariciarle la cabeza de manera comprensiva y afectuosa, como si de una hermana se tratara. Lo mismo hacía con Serena. Ambas miraban como la pelirroja les brindaba una mirada llena de comprensión y dulzura.

\- Ahora lo entiendo todo – les habló – Antes de decirles mi conclusión, quiero que me cuenten como Ash les cambió la vida cuando llegó a Unova – les habló de una manera muy calmada - Empecemos por ti, Serena – la castaña de tonalidad miel-dorada se preparó, pero antes de que hablara, Braixen le dijo, en señas, que quería salir a tomar aire. Ella aceptó. Ahora sí, una vez se fue su pokemon, ella comenzó…

\- Bueno, yo llegue a la región Unova de Kalos, mi tierra natal, aunque yo ya tenía una vida formada y grandes amigos, me había olvidado por completo de mi pasado. Tenía dos metas que cumplir allá, pero por situaciones y traiciones de los que consideraba mis amigos, y en especial, de mi mejor amigo, mis sueños en Kalos se vinieron abajo. No se imaginan como sufrí allá. Fue la primera vez que alguien me traicionó, y de la peor manera, aunque decidí olvidarlo y perdonar, pero sabía que en Kalos no iba a alcanzar el éxito. Por ello, y ante la propuesta de mi mama para venir a Unova y vivir con mi padre, no lo pensé dos veces. Con lo que teníamos, vinimos para esta región. Cuando llegué, empecé a definirme para poder participar en los concursos de chef en postres, además de mi segunda meta, ser la mejor actriz y superar a la campeona Diantha en ese sentido – hizo una pausa – pasaron los días en Unova, hasta que veía los programas de repostería. Fue allí que lo vi por primera vez. Me enamoré del "genio" chef, Matt. Fue inexplicable, a un principio, pero cada vez que lo miraba por TV, me quedaba hipnotizada. Fue un amor ciego, podría decirse. Averigüe muchas cosas sobre él. Díganme acosadora, todo lo que quieran, pero, en su tiempo, no me avergonzaba de ello. Descubrí que vivía en el mismo pueblo en que yo vivía. Estaba feliz, hasta que un día, decidí declarármele, pero esa declaración fue mi punto de caída. Matt me trató de la manera más cruel e inhumana posible, llamándome escoria, basura, mosca y menospreciándome hasta niveles críticos. No lo soporté. Con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban, corrí como nunca y ya me hacia una idea sobre la realidad del mundo. Un mundo cruel, sin piedad y sin la más mínima misericordia. Fue allí que encontré un restaurante. Pensaba que allí no podía ser encontrada, ya que quería estar sola. Funcionó, pero fue allí que lo vi, al que me ayudó en la infancia, como un desconocido. Era Ash. Sin pensarlo, me reconfortó y me habló de manera dulce y sincera. Permitió calmar mi dolor y tener otra perspectiva de la vida. Poco a poco, a través de los días cuando empezamos a viajar, se ganó mi confianza, me empezó a dar palabras de aliento, me motivaba a seguir adelante, hasta que semanas antes de nuestro concurso – haciendo referencia al de ella y de Rosa – nos regaló estos vestidos – Serena y Rosa sacan los vestidos que Ash les regaló – varias cosas más y estos aretes – le mostró el arete en forma de gota de lluvia que la joven, los cuales estaban en sus orejas – Los consideramos nuestros regalos más preciados. Después, nos habló sobre nunca rendirnos y seguir con todo, hasta el final, como él diría. Gracias a su apoyo emocional, en gran parte, ganamos nuestro primer concurso y me empecé a enamorar de él, por su forma de ser, madura con respecto a su modo de pensar y despistada, cuando se trata de amor. Siento que a su lado, puedo hacerlo todo y lo que sea – suspiró, mientras sonreía – puedo decir, ahora, que he empezado a amarlo – finalizó.

\- Ahora te toca a ti, Rosa- Milena le dio pase a la chica de moños.

\- Un año después de que me visitaras, Milena, mis padres murieron en un accidente de avión – ambas chicas dieron un grito ahogado – Después de sus muertes, mi tía me recogió y me brindó un hogar. Ella me crió como una madre. La mayor parte del primer año me la pasé llorando, pero ella me consolaba. Así pasaron mis años tranquilos, por los alrededores de Pueblo Arcilla. Mi tía se volvió mi nueva madre, la amaba con todo mi corazón. Mi alma encontró la paz, pero faltaba esa ambición para seguir adelante. Fue allí que me tracé una meta: ser la mejor modista de toda Unova. Estaba decidida a hacerlo. Sin embargo, meses después, mi tía murió de un mal terminal. Tenía cáncer al útero en fase 2 desde que yo tenía 5 años. Le dio dura batalla a mis espaldas, sin que me enterara siquiera, pero no pudo resistir más. Su sepulcro está en los jardines de mi casa. Pasaron unos días, mientras buscaba unas cosas, para guardarlas, hasta que encontré un video que me dejó, lo miré y salí, con nuevos ánimos, al mundo. Pasó un día y el equipo Rocket, que según Ash, son de Kanto, me atacaron y me dejaron muy lastimada. Si no hubiese sido por Ash, nunca la hubiese contado. Me salvó la vida, como si mi príncipe en brillante armadura hubiese llegado a rescatarme. Me rescató de la oscuridad en que me sumergía, me ayudó a salir adelante. Al final, me di cuenta que, al pasar de los días, empecé a verlo como algo más. Un sentimiento nuevo que nunca antes había experimentado estaba naciendo en mí – se llevaba las manos a pecho - Me había dado cuenta que me había enamorado perdidamente de él y que no podía dejarlo solo. Ash tiene un corazón grande. Es una persona noble, llena de bondad, de madurez, pero, a su vez, llena de ingenuidad, la ingenuidad de un niño con respecto a temas sentimentales. Por ello, puedo atreverme a decir que lo amo, lo amo con todo mi ser en este menos de un mes que ha pasado – finalizó. Milena solo suspiró con una sonrisa.

\- Sabía que me darían esas respuestas – les dijo muy afablemente. Ambas se sorprendieron – Ash es de aquellas personas que tiene una gran amabilidad y una meta fija, aunque, con el paso del tiempo, empezó a crecer como persona. Lo conozco desde que tengo uso de razón y la verdad que me he dado cuenta que tiene un gran corazón, un corazón bondadoso – suspiró con los ojos cerrados – Yo lo amo desde que era una niña – respondió con calma – Por ello, llegué a la siguiente conclusión: Si ustedes están dispuestas, propongo compartir a Ash. Seamos sus novias y futuras esposas – la castaña de Kalos y la de moños se quedaron completamente descolocadas, para luego invadirles un gran sonrojo – Por lo que he podido ver, la definición que Ash tiene de amor es hacer feliz a los demás, apoyarlos y darles el respeto que se merecen. Por ello, si él ve triste a una de nosotras, también se pondrá triste… - ambas chicas sonrieron…

\- Sí, hay que compartirlo – secundó Serena en la idea.

\- Hay que hacerlo, por Ash – finalizó Rosa con convicción

**(Fin del OST)**

**Afueras de las carpas**

**(Hagan una pausa, entren a Youtube, busquen y escuchen Sakurasou no Pet na Kanojo OST – Days of Dash Piano Version como tema de fondo a partir de acá. Tal vez, este OST, aparezca después)**

Infernape se encontraba meditando seriamente, mientras observaba la luna llena y las estrellas, mientras estaba sentado en el pasto, en forma de flor de loto. Al parecer, tenía un mal presentimiento a todos esto. Desde que llegó a Unova, algo le daba muy mala espina, muy a pesar de que todo transcurría con "normalidad". Absorto en sus pensamientos, no se había dado cuenta que Braixen se le acercaba, en silencio.

\- "**Algo me dice que Unova es una región llena de peligros" – **el pokemon simio miraba atentamente a la luna. Una vez regresando de Sinnoh, el pokemon tenía la costumbre, aparte de entrenar junto a Ash y los demás, de mirar la luna y su cielo estrellado, para poder meditar como era su costumbre en Kanto– **Debo de proteger a Ash cueste la que - cueste. Es mi preciado entrenador, él que me abrió las puertas del éxito y del poder, además de llevarme por un sendero de paz y armonía conmigo mismo… - **susurró.

**\- ¿Hablando contigo mismo, Infernape?** \- preguntó con curiosidad cierta pokemon recién llegada. El pokemon simio dio un respingo.

**\- Me asustaste un poco, Braixen **– le dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa el pokemon de Ash. Ella empezó a reír bajito - **¿Qué es gracioso? **– preguntó con una sonrisa afable. Ella se sonrojó un poco.

**\- Nada, solo que el todopoderoso Infernape se asustó. Eso me parece un poco cómico – **la pokemon zorra miraba al simio con una sonrisa dulce.

**\- No soy todopoderoso.** **En el equipo de Ash hay muchos pokemon más poderosos que yo. Están Charizard, el más poderoso de tipo fuego; Sceptile, el más veloz de entre todos nosotros; Snorlax, el tanque viviente; Pidgeot, el de la gran movilidad aérea, e incluso Pikachu, el mata legendarios – **respondió – **Este último, por lo que sé, logró derrotar a un Latios **

**\- Ya veo **– le contestó la pokemon – **Dime ¿Cómo es Sinnoh? – **preguntó curiosa….

**\- Antes de que te cuente, quiero que te sientes a mi costado**. **No tolero ver a una dama de pie, mientras que yo estoy sentado – **le ordenó en tono suave. Ella, con un sutil sonrojo, le hizo caso. Con gracia, se puso al costado del pokemon simio, muy cerca para su gusto – **Muy bien, todo comenzó cuando… - **y así, Infernape le empezó a comentar sobre su vida, desde que era un pequeño Chimchar, al lado de Paul, primero, hasta llegar con Ash y convertirse en un Infernape. Braixen le acariciaba la cabeza, para confortarlo por los momentos tristes que vivió al lado de Paul, pero de allí, empezó a reír, incluso de buena gana, ante sus vivencias ocurridas al lado de Ash. Ambos reían, se escuchaban, todo bajo la luz de la luna. Era un momento único para ambos pokemon, un evento que marcaría sus vidas para siempre…

**(Fin del OST)**

Sin saberlo, ambos, tanto la zorra como el simio, un pokemon ratón, junto a una pokemon ardilla voladora, tomaban varias fotos, mismos paparazis, ante la nueva "parejita" que se estaba formando.

**\- Esto será noticia bomba para los chicos – **susurró Pikachu con una sonrisa maliciosa, pero muy maliciosa.

**\- Pikachu, guarda silencio, que nos pueden escuchar – **le habló Emolga bajito – **Esto podré comercializarlo a un alto precio entre las pokemon femeninas – **se frotaba las manos con mucha avaricia.

\- "**Y después dice que uno es el malo de la serie" –** pensó con una gota en el rostro, pero un gotón más se formó al ver a Pikary, quien tomaba muchas fotos con una pequeña cámara – **No diré nada**

**\- Tu cállate, Pikachu. Debemos rememorar este momento romántico, donde no importa la especie, sino el amor mutuo que ambos profesan – **si, a Pikary se le zafó el tornillo novelero. Pikachu estaba con cara de no entender ni pinches madres (como dirían en México, como música de fondo se escuchan muchas balas, lucha libre y tacos)

**\- Ya muchachos, silencio, que siguen hablando…** \- les dijo Emolga. Ambos se callaron para poder escuchar mejor…

**\- Sabes Infernape, tengo un poco de sueño**…. – lo que iba a hacer Braixen iba a ser un poco atrevido para una primera reunión a solas - **¿Puedo recostarme en tu hombro? – **preguntó apenada. El trio de chismosos estaba con las quijadas por los suelos.

**\- No le veo el problema – **le respondió con afabilidad. Como dirían por allí, entrenador y pokemon son muy parecidos. Ella, muy feliz, se recostó en el pokemon simio, mientras este miraba la luz de la luna llena. Observó a su amiga, mientras se hizo un juramento – **"Prometo protegerlos y volverme más fuerte" – **pensó mientras miraba como Braixen iba al mundo de los sueños. Una vez que estuviera dormida, la cargó estilo princesa y la llevó a la carpa de las chicas, quienes seguían conversando muy animadas. La castaña de Kalos agradeció el gesto del pokemon de Ash, quien metió a su pokemon en su pokebola. Después de eso, Infernape se mete a su pokebola, no sin antes ver que Pikachu estaba "durmiendo". Bostezó y entró a su pokebola. Lo que no sabía era que el pokemon ratón tenía muchas, pero muchas fotos que comercializar cuando tuviera la más mínima oportunidad.

**Cuatro días después**

Ash, Cilan, Rosa, Serena y Milena se encontraban en una pequeña localidad, camino a Ciudad Castelia, en la cual se desarrollaba la capacitación de conocedores pokemon. Durante estos días, los cinco empezaron a congeniar mucho, en especial las chicas con Ash, quienes, para la observación de Cilan, estaban mandándoles muchas indirectas muy sutiles. Ash, obviamente, no se daba cuenta de ello. Serena mejoró mucho con el entrenamiento de Cilan, mientras que Milena decidió apoyarlas, ya que, como tenía una casa productora, necesitaba a una actriz y a una modista. Ambas le dijeron que aún eran principiantes en ello, pero la pelirroja se entercó y les dijo que tenían mucho camino por delante y que, más bien, con esto, mejoraría a pasos agigantados. Serena sabía un poco de actuación, pero fue allí que la de mirada amatista le dijo algo muy interesante….

_**Flash Back**_

_Era el tercer día. Los dos primeros días, en materia de entrenamientos, Ash logró coordinar a la perfección los movimientos de todos sus pokemon, además de que logró empatía entre todos, para un mejor trabajo en equipo. Justo en eso…._

_\- Ash ¿Puedes ayudar a Serena con la actuación? Como cuando teníamos 9 años en el evento de Ciudad Celeste – le habló la pelirroja. El azabache estaba en medio del entrenamiento entre Infernape y Samurott, ya que este debía de adecuar, lo más rápido posible, su peso, además de crear nuevas técnicas para su arsenal. Rosa, a pedido expreso, le pidió a Ash entrenar junto a él. Para ello, dejó a Pikachu, Deino y a Snivy para que entrenara a Perior, Ary, Audrey y Bruno en velocidad de ataque y maniobras defensivas. El mismo caso de Rosa lo hacia Cilan, quien entrenaba a Pansage, Litleo y a Dwebble en contra de Pignite, Tranquill y Galvantula._

_\- Si no hay de otra – respondió con una sonrisa – Infernape, sigue entrenando a Samurott e incrementa la velocidad de tus golpes. Pikachu, Deino, Snivy, ataquen sin contemplaciones. Pignite, Tranquill, Galvantula, compleméntense como lo veníamos haciendo estos días y conseguirán sus triunfos – hizo una pausa - Rosa, debes de improvisar y crear tus propias técnicas. Lo harás bien. Confió en ti. Cilan, no te pases de la raya con mis pokemon. Aún son principiantes, pero estoy más que seguro que te darán una buena pelea – la chica de moños asintió sonrojada, mientras que el peliverde asintió con una sonrisa._

_\- ¿Actuabas antes, Ash? – preguntó Serena con marcada sorpresa._

_\- Si, aún recuerdo como yo y Milena, junto a Rita y Sigmund, actuamos en varias obras cortas cuando éramos unos niños – suspiró con melancolía – Bueno, te ayudaré en lo que pueda. Quiero ver como representas un libreto improvisado… - Milena le alcanzó un libreto, de quien sabe dónde lo sacó, y la joven empezó. Unos minutos después, Ash empezó a aconsejarle y ayudarla corporalmente para desenvolverse mejor…._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Justo ahora, estaban caminando por las inmediaciones de la localidad, hasta que llegaron a un local, donde estaban una gran cantidad de conocedores pokemon. Justo en eso, un anciano se les acerca.

\- Joven, presiento que en su equipo pokemon hay un pokemon tipo dragón. Así que le daré esto – y dicho esto, el anciano le regaló una gema dragón – Sus amigos también tienen o tendrán pokemon poderosos. Por ello, también, les daré estas gemas – a Rosa le da una gema acero, a Cilan le da una gema agua, a Serena le da una gema dragón y a Milena le da una gema fuego – Además, presiento que dos personas que conocerá en el futuro necesitarán esta gemas – y dicho esto, le da otras dos gemas dragón – Nos vemos – y dicho esto, se fue. Ash quería agradecerle, pero el abuelo no le hizo caso.

\- Digamos que aquí no pasó nada – todos asintieron ante lo que Ash les dijo. Después de un rato, Cilan se despidió del grupo y acordaron verse en el Centro Pokemon, para poder descansar ese día y retomar – Iré a hacer una llamada a Kanto. Nos vemos dentro de dos horas en el Centro Pokemon, chicas – y dicho esto, el azabache se fue hacia un punto indeterminado. Las tres suspiraron derrotadas, ya que querían pasar tiempo con Ash, pero le dejaron, ya que tenía cosas importantes que hacer.

Pasó el tiempo, mientras que Serena, Rosa y Milena fueron a realizar compras para los siguientes días, además de ropas y cosas de chicas, además de pequeños presentes para su azabache favorito. Hablando de Ash, este estaba conversando animadamente con el profesor Oak y con su mama, quien estaba almorzando con Gary, Tracey y el profesor Oak. Justo en eso, aparecieron varios de sus pokemon, quienes les saludo y que, sutilmente y sin que su madre se diera cuenta, les dijo que ponía comprender su idioma a la perfección. Por ello, se quedaron largo rato conversando y conversando. Eso fue como más de una hora. Colgó la llamada internacional e iba de camino al Centro Pokemon. Sin embargo, algo le llamó la atención: un espacio donde los conocedores pokemon examinaban la relación entre tú y tus pokemon. Hizo su cola, como toda persona, hasta que llegó su turno. La que le atendió fue una chica de cabellos lilas cortos y mirada añil clara.

\- Hola, me llamo Burgundy y soy una conocedora pokemon ¿Me permites sacara todos tus pokemon para poder ver cuál es tu lazo con ellos? – preguntó. El azabache, obviamente, los sacó a todos. Se sorprendió al ver a un Samurott, una Snivy, un Pignite, una Tranquill, un Deino, un Pikachu y un Infernape. Los observó minuciosamente por varios minutos, hasta que dio su veredicto – Mi conclusión es que ninguno de tus pokemon te valora y te consideran un perdedor, impertinente y mal entrenador – fue allí que una vena resaltada en la frente apareció en cada uno de los pokemon, mientras que Ash solo dio un paso al costado con una risa nerviosa, como quien diciendo: Desde aquí, veré como se matan entre ustedes. Samurott le dio un pequeño toque de su recién aprendida Hidrobomba, Snivy le dio unos cuantos látigos cepa en la lengua, Pignite le dio un lanzallamas, Tranquill le dio bofetadas con sus alas, Deino le dio un toque de su Pulso Dragón, Pikachu le dio una pequeña descarga e Infernape terminó la torta con un lanzallamas. La chica cayó al piso semiinconsciente y chamuscada, pero luego de unos minutos se levantó e iba a reclamar en contra de Ash por la agresión de sus pokemon.

\- Creo que ellos están muy molestos con usted, señorita – y la verdad, era que sí. Los pokemon de Ash aún la miraban con cara de pocos amigos. Justo en eso, llega Cilan para salvar el día. Burgundy se sorprende

\- ¡Qué haces aquí, líder de Gimnasio Cilan! – le gritó fúrica. El peliverde solo suspiró cansado.

\- Creo que esa es mi línea, Burgundy. Yo soy conocedor de clase A y la conferencia era para conocedores de clase – hizo un pausa – además, tú no puedes poner una tienda de conocedor, debido a que tú eres una conocedora de clase C. tu deberías ser de apoyo para los de clases A y S, mientras aprendes de sus experiencias – le habló amablemente.

\- ¿Cilan, la conoces? – preguntó el azabache extrañado.

\- Si, hace un tiempo vino a mi gimnasio a retarme. Perdió con su Oshawott por la mala compatibilidad que había entre ambos - iba a continuar, pero fue interrumpido por una Burgundy furiosa.

\- ¡Si, fui derrotada! ¡Pero ahora soy más fuerte! – saca una medalla conocida - ¡Tengo la Medalla Trio en mi poder! ¡Quería derrotarte y demostrarte que soy mejor conocedora que tú, además de una gran entrenadora! – fue allí que una idea salió de su mente - ¡Quiero la revancha aquí y ahora, Cilan! ¡Un dos vs dos, con la condición que si gano, ese azabache perdedor cambiará a todo su equipo pokemon y se quedará sin nada! ¡Está claro! – los pokemon de Ash iban a protestar, pero su entrenador se puso en contra de eso. Cilan tomo la decisión, con una mirada de determinación.

\- Está bien. Vamos al patio de entrenamiento del Centro Pokemon – respondió con amabilidad, pero con mirada de completa determinación.

\- Yo me pondré como juez de línea, entonces – habló el azabache. Los tres se colocaban en posición – Esta será una batalla de dos vs dos entre Cilan y Burgundy. Saquen a sus pokemon, por favor… - y dicho esto, la joven sacó a su primer pokemon.

\- Dewott ¡Sal ya! – y dicho esto, sacó a su pokemon inicial de agua.

\- ¡Muy bien, Dwebble! ¡Demuestra el poder y la elegancia que te caracterizan! – y dicho esto, sacó a su pokemon bicho/roca. Burgundy sonrió, ya que tenía la ventaja de tipo.

\- ¡Comiencen! – y Ash dio el pitazo inicial.

\- ¡Dewott, usa chorro de agua! – y el pokemon lanzó un sonoro chorro de líquido vital.

\- Excavar y Tijera X – ordenó serio. El pokemon, de un gran movimiento, se sumergió en la tierra, para luego salir y embestir a Dewott con un poderoso ataque cruzado.

\- ¡Concha Afilada! – Burgundy sabía que el caparazón rocoso de Dwebble no resistiría mucho ante el poder acuático de la caparaconcha. Sin embargo, algo no funcionaba bien que digamos - ¡Pero qué demonios! – chilló histérica.

\- Debo decirte que la habilidad de mi Dwebble es Robustez. Impide que le des un golpe crítico así por así… ¡Termínalo con Cuchillada! – y de un poderoso ataque de tenazas, Dwebble dio un golpe crítico al pobre de Dewott, quien cayó al piso, inconsciente.

\- ¡Dewott no puede continuar! ¡Dwebble gana! ¡Señorita, saque a su segundo pokemon! – ordenó Ash.

\- ¡Sawsbuck, sal! – y dicho esto, saca a su pokemon tipo normal/hierba.

\- Ese pokemon no lo había visto antes – susurró el azabache serio.

_\- Sawsbuck, el pokemon estacional y la forma evolucionada de Deerling. Las plantas de los cuernos de Sawsbuck cambia en función de la época del año y la gente suele usarlos para medir el cambio de la estación en los diversos ecosistemas del mundo – _mencionó el aparato.

\- ¡Sawsbuck, Patada salto alto! – y el pokemon se fue con todo contra el pokemon bicho. Cilan aprovechaba el estado de cólera que embargaba a la joven.

\- Derribarocas – y dicho esto, Dwebble le lanzó un poderoso material rocoso, el cual impactó de lleno contra el pokemon ciervo, incapacitándolo de un solo ataque.

\- ¡Sawsbuck no puede continuar! ¡Dwebble gana! ¡Por ello, la victoria es de Cilan! – ante esto, la joven metió a su pokemon dentro de su pokebola.

\- ¡Juro que algún día te derrotaré, líder de gimnasio Cilan! – siseó Burgundy, con sed de venganza. Cilan solo miraba como la joven se retiraba a paso apresurado hacia el centro pokemon más cercano para poder curar a sus pokemon.

\- Esa chica sí que está obsesionada contigo, Cilan – le dijo el azabache en tono sereno.

\- Después de su derrota en Ciudad Striaton ha tratado de mejorar, pero, aunque me duela decirlo, veo que no ha mejorado en lo más mínimo comprometiéndose con sus pokemon – fue su simple respuesta – Vamos a caminar por allí mientras las chicas siguen en sus cosas. No es bueno incomodarlas….

\- En eso te puedo dar toda la razón, aunque, por lo que pude darme cuenta, hay un pequeño riachuelo ¿Te parece echarle un vistazo? – el peliverde estaba más que de acuerdo.

Ambos caminaron por más de una hora en las afueras del pueblo. Mientras seguían caminando, observaron que dos pokemon, un Magikarp y un Feebas para ser exactos, estaban siendo cruelmente atacados por una manada de Liepard. Estos pokemon felinos estaban lastimándolos, al punto de volverlos su cena. Cilan y Ash, sin pensarlo dos veces, mandaron a Pikachu y a Pansage.

\- ¡Pansage, defiende a Magikarp con Rayo Solar! – y el pokemon planta lanzó un poderoso haz luminoso en contra de una parte de los Liepard.

\- ¡Pikachu, Impactrueno para defender a Feebas! – y dicho esto, el pokemon ratón lanzó un poderoso rayo eléctrico, el cual impactó de lleno contra la otra parte de los felinos. La manada completa estaba chamuscada y con signos de parálisis al completo. Aterrados por el poder de ambos pokemon, más que todo del eléctrico que nunca habían visto en sus lastimeras vidas, emprendieron la huida. Después de ver su escape, Ash y Cilan se acercaron hacia donde estaban ambos pokemon pescado. Cabe decir que la sorpresa del peliverde, al ver a estos pokemon NO originarios de Unova en su región era algo muy raro.

\- Lo primero que debemos de hacer es curarlos – le habló al azabache.

\- No podría estar más de acuerdo contigo – respondió sereno. Por ello sacaron, de la mochila del azabache, varias pociones y sprays curadores. Después de más de quince minutos de curar a los pokemon, Magikarp y Feebas estaban completamente sanos. Ambos jóvenes los pusieron en el agua, para que chapoteen tranquilamente y se fueran por la corriente del pequeño riachuelo, el cual, seguramente, tendría una afluente que los lleve directamente al mar. Estaban a punto de retirarse, sin embargo, la salpicadura desesperada de ambos pescados llamó su atención. Ash los analizó a fondo, mientras escuchaba sus voces y llegó a una pequeña conclusión… - ¿Acaso quieren seguirnos?

\- Creo que sería lo mejor, Ash. Estos pokemon, al no ser originarios de Unova, podrían ser capturados en cualquier momento por vendedores y usados para fines que desconocemos – hizo una pausa, mientras que ambos pokemon chapotearon con más intensidad de lo normal. Al parecer si dio en el blanco. El azabache volteó a verlos, con mirada amable.

\- ¿Están seguros de ello? – y la respuesta de ambos pokemon fue chapotear con mucha más fuerza – Cilan, creo que Magikarp te prefiere. Te recomiendo atraparlo – el peliverde asintió, mientras sacaba una pokebola. Ash hizo lo propio. Ambos se arrodillaron cerca de la orilla y, el azabache y el peliverde chocaron las pokebolas en las cabezas de Magikarp y de Feebas, respectivamente. Un rayo rojo envolvió a ambos pokemon y fueron atrapados dentro de sus, ahora, pokebolas respectivas….

\- Bienvenidos al grupo – y ambas pokebolas se movieron de manera vertical, como emulando a un sí.

\- Después de un buen rato, siguieron caminando por el rio, mientras acompañaban a sus nuevos pokemon. Por otro lado, Rosa, Serena y Milena estaban sentadas, esperando pacientemente a ambos jóvenes, bueno, más que todo a Ash, quien, sencillamente, había desaparecido, sin dar rastro alguno. Por Cilan, ellas sabían que "estaba" en su evento de conocedor pokemon.

\- ¿No creen que se están demorando demasiado? – preguntó Serena a las chicas. Ambas asintieron.

\- Ya deberían de haber llegado – continuó la de mirada amatista. Sin embargo, escucharon unos murmullos.

\- Escuchaste, hay alguien que está barriendo con todos los jugadores en el casino. A este paso, acumulará un buen dinero – habló una señora a otra.

\- Sí, pero lo que más me sorprende es que ese joven con ropa de mesero no hace ningún esfuerzo, pero déjame decirte que su amigo de cabellos azabaches no está nada mal – esto puso en alerta al trio de jóvenes.

\- Si…. Se nota que bajo esas ropas de entrenador tiene lo suyo – lo dijo con sonrisa lujuriosa.

\- Si… tienes buen ojo amiga – y ambas seguían cuchicheando de lo lindo, mientras que tres auras aterradoras se sintieron por todo el lugar, alejando a hombres y mujeres por igual.

Decididas, fueron a dar al mencionado casino, a paso apresurado. Cuando entraron, vieron a Cilan con cuatro cartas, mientras que su contrincante, un adulto de etiqueta, visiblemente nervioso, sacó sus cartas. Al frente de él, había una gran cantidad de fichas, mientras que al frente del peliverde, unas cuantas. Ash guardaba la otra gran cantidad.

\- Tengo cuatro reinas – puso sus cartas en la mesa. Todos pensaron que iba a perder.

\- Déjame decirte, mi estimado, que tengo 4 ases - el pobre hombre se quedó de piedra, mientras que Ash solo sonreía.

\- ¡Eres un tahúr en el cuerpo de un chico! – se quejó lastimeramente, mientras que Cilan solo reía.

\- Bueno, sé un buen perdedor y dame lo que gané – y dicho al hecho, el pobre señor le dio todas sus fichas. Ahora, el peliverde, con todas las fichas, se acercó a donde estaba Ash – Muy bien, 70-30, Ash…

\- 60 – 40, es el trato – y ambos aceptaron eso. Una vez que canjearon, ambos se llevaron una buena suma de dinero. En la entrada, las tres les miraban con los ojos entrecerrados. Ambos sudaron frio.

\- Así que apostando mientras nosotras les esperábamos por buen rato – susurraron de manera lúgubre. Ash alzó la mano, como niño chiquito de primaria.

\- En mi defensa, debo decir que Cilan me arrastró a esto… - habló en voz baja el azabache. Cilan se quedó con la mirada en blanco.

_\- ¡Traidor! – _pensó el peliverde.

\- Aunque, al final, lo vimos bueno, ya que no teníamos mucho dinero que digamos – hizo una pausa – Además, iba a invitarles a cenar al restaurante del pueblo, pero bueno, en vista que no quieren… gastaré mi dinero en…. – y las tres se hicieron las locas y no dijeron nada.

\- ¡Qué esperas, Ash! ¡Vamos a cenar que quiero comer bien! – fueron las palabras de Rosa, quien arrastraba, literalmente, al joven azabache. Cilan miraba con una gota en la cabeza.

\- De la que nos salvamos… - susurró.

* * *

**Ending 01: Spinning World (La parte en negrita es la canción. La parte en cursiva, la escenificación del Ending)**

_(Mientras va tocando el intro, vemos a una Riolu variocolor y a un Zorua, mirándose frente a frente, dispuestos a todo por ganar, en el interior de un templo budista. De fondo, se observa a dos seres mitológicos atacándose entre sí con sus poderes más fuertes)_

**No importa cuántas veces pueda caer**

_(Inicia la pelea. Vemos a Zorua dándole ataques siniestros a Riolu, quien se levanta después de cada golpe, en pos de lucha)_

**Me levantaré porque jamás he pensado en rendirme**

_(Riolu se pone en posición y ambos pokemon empiezan una batalla sin cuartel)_

…..

**Aunque más de una vez he deseado decirle adiós a esta realidad y así vivir como ayer lo hacía**

_(Un flash back donde se muestra la amistad de ambos pokemon)_

…

**Más ya no puedo volver, sé que tengo que avanzar, con las fuerzas que hay en mi ser, recupero mi cordura**

_(Riolu empuja a Zorua hacia una puerta de vidrio. Ambos caen y se levantan. Miran hacia otro lado. Una gran cantidad de pokemon enemigos de dos equipos malignos irrumpe en el templo e iba contra ellos)_

**Lo importante para mí, siempre lo defenderé**

**Siempre será así, nada va a poder detenerme**

…..

**No importa lo que se avecine en la oscuridad, no importa lo fuerte que sea la tormenta hoy**

_(Los enemigos atacaban a quemarropa con distintas clases de poderes, pero ambos logran contraatacar. Riolu destroza una buena parte del enemigo. Zorua hace lo propio y ambos se ponen espalda a espalda y siguen destruyéndolos, pero estos eran incalculables)_

**No podrá empañar la fuerza de mi corazón**

_(Justo en eso, observan que Infernape llega a la ayuda, junto a una Braixen. Ambos, cayendo de manera acrobática, empiezan a causar destrozos en el enemigo, repartiendo SuperGolpes y Lanzallamas a diestra y siniestra, sin siquiera ser tocados por los pokemon enemigos. También llegan Pikachu, Dewott, Pansage, Rufflet, Tranquill, un Deino, una Emolga, un Dwebble, un Lillipup, una Snivy y un Servine, quienes empiezan a atacar con todo)_

**Si en este mismo instante, luchamos juntos nada nos detendrá**

_(En eso, una Vaporeon destruye el suelo con una poderosa Acua Cola, mandando a volar a varios pokemon enemigos, mientras esta pokemon miraba atentamente al Zorua)_

**Y aunque el mundo siga girando siempre**

_(En eso, Riolu prepara un Puño Incremento y Zorua prepara Tajo Umbrío. Hacen un ataque coordinado. Ambos ataques impactan de lleno contra un pokemon legendario)_

**Si juntos avanzamos, nunca nada nos podrá detener….**

_(Al final, vemos a Riolu y Zorua, en un lugar luminoso, mirándose frente a frente, de manera retadora, mientras sus entrenadores se acercaban, con la misma mirada)_

* * *

_Continuará_

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

**Recién llegando de un lugar donde el internet móvil de movistar no llega, empiezo a escribir estas notas de autor, para mi distinguido público lector. **

**\- Ufff – estaba llorando de manera lastimera - No me alcanzó el dinero para más cosas. Todo en Quinua si era realmente delicioso y las artesanías eran realmente hermosas.**

**\- ¿Jefe, deberíamos seguir? Está haciendo lluvia afuera de la casa – me habló Rosa, con voz un poco preocupada.**

**\- Es verdad… Piensa irse de parranda por esta última semana de vacaciones y enfermarse. Recuerde que sus clases de universidad empiezan la otra semana – me habló Milena con voz de reprimenda.**

**\- Sabes, me haces recordar a la original – le hablé con nostalgia.**

**\- Eso que quiere decir – me preguntó Serena.**

**\- Eso dejémoslo para otra ocasión. Bueno, empecemos con esto – hablé con una sonrisa – Como están, mis queridos lectores y lectoras. Si están leyendo esto, les agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón. En el capítulo de hoy, se integró una nueva personaje al grupo. Denle la bienvenida a Milena – todos los presentes, incluyéndome, aplaudimos con algarabía – Milena, como ya vimos, impondrá su mentalidad a las demás chicas. Por ello, nace la unión femenina. Vimos, en el capítulo de hoy, momentos InfernapexBraixen, mientras que Pikachu, Emolga y Pikary se la pasan de paparazis. El azabache y el conocedor peliverde capturan dos pokemon nuevos. Ahora se harán una idea de la mega evolución que tendrá Cilan, además de la mega evolución que tendrá Milena. Vemos otra faceta de Cilan: la de apostador. Burgundy regresará por venganza, eso lo tengo planeado a largo plazo, mientras que otros personajes "canon" del anime vendrán, pero no será de manera muy significativa. Cuando llegue el Opening 2 y el Ending 2, dando inicio a la segunda temporada, se darán cuenta de qué personajes regresaran. Ahora, pasemos a los agradecimientos.**

**\- Entre los favoritos nuevos, tenemos a ashserenaamour5. Por otro lado, en los seguidores, tenemos a boomingmaster y ashserenaamour5 - habló Milena.**

**\- Empecemos con los reviews y mensajes privados – habló Rosa - En primer lugar, tenemos a DarkSoldier41. Gracias por tu review. De hecho, sí. El que empezaremos con el pie derecho fue bueno. Es algo para subirnos la autoestima, según me dice el autor. Como dices, empezará el salseo ¿Rayshipping?... tal vez. Serena te perdona, creo – vemos a la castaña de Kalos con un hacha en mano, a punto de perseguir a cierta persona – Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**\- En segundo lugar, tenemos a Ratedy2j – habló Serena - gracias por tu PM. La verdad, las tres dan excusas simples para estar enojadas, aunque Máximo si se pasó con lo de las piedras. Tal vez, el autor piense con lo del harem. Por lo de Tepig, no te preocupes. Su última evolución la hará en un momento determinado. Nos vemos en el siguiente.**

**\- En tercer lugar, tenemos a baraka108 – habló Milena – Amigo, estas en drogas. No es Zoro, sino otro, alguien creado por el autor. Ash nunca fue asexual, sino que no tenía tiempo para pensar en chicas. Cada quien recibirá su paliza (Max y los pokemon). Nadie más vio los concursos, solo ellas. El rap de ambos es como un sello personal de su amistad – fue allí que se acercó al mostaza – Ash ¿Cómo te sentirías si Rosa y Serena te cuidan con trajes de enfermeras? – Ash se sonrojó fuertemente.**

**\- La verdad, solo me quedaría quieto y dejarme curar mansamente – le habló con sinceridad.**

**\- Esa es la respuesta. Gracias, Ash. Baraka108, nos vemos en el siguiente – respondió Milena, mientras empieza a afilar un set de cuchillos para el que hizo la pregunta. Todos tenían un gotón en la cien.**

**\- En cuarto lugar, tenemos a Luffy Ketchum – habló Rosa – gracias por tu review. La verdad, me sorprende que no te esperaras eso, pero bueno. Sceptile, al ser un pokemon poderoso, entrará, definitivamente, además de que, con el apoyo de Infernape, ambos serán demoledores, eso sí. Ahora, la pregunta va dirigida a mí, Ash y Serena… ¿Elegir entre nuestras metas y el amor?... Por mi parte, elegiría el amor**

**\- Yo también – respondió Serena.**

**\- Yo me sumo, debido a que con amor, puedes conseguir todo lo demás – respondió con simpleza el azabache. Sus amigas suspiraron.**

**\- Esa sería tu respuesta. Nos vemos en el siguiente – habló Rosa.**

**\- En quinto lugar, tenemos a prietar – habló Serena – Gracias por tu review. Sé que el fanfic es adictivo. Aquí tienes tu continuación. Nos vemos en el siguiente.**

**\- En sexto lugar, tenemos a NikAssasins – habló Milena - Gracias por tu review. Aquí tienes la continuación. Nos vemos en el siguiente.**

**\- En séptimo lugar, tenemos a diego4560 – continuó Rosa – gracias por tu review. Incluso, veras más lados de Ash. Nos vemos en el siguiente.**

**\- En octavo lugar, tenemos a CCSakuraforever – prosiguió Serena – gracias por tu review. Verás mucho más nivel, no te preocupes, incluso más celos, por parte de las chicas. Nos vemos en el siguiente.**

**\- En noveno lugar, tenemos a Zafira A.V - habló Milena – gracias por tu review. No te preocupes, el autor está bien. Estuvo buena la de "simplemente compañeros de banco". Por lo de Dawn, no te preocupes, todo a su tiempo. Tienes que tener paciencia con el amor. Debes darte tiempo y seguir adelante, si las cosas no se dan. Ya llegará tu oportunidad. Recuerda, eres joven, aún. N aparecerá en el siguiente capítulo, creo, incluso Sasha. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**\- En décimo lugar, tenemos a Arturojeff – continuó Rosa – gracias por tu review. Aquí tienes el capítulo. Los celos de las chicas serán mucho mayores, con el pasar de los capítulos. Las peleas serán más épicas y el azabache atrapará más pokemon, y de diversos tipos. No te preocupes. Nos vemos en el siguiente.**

**\- En undécimo lugar, tenemos a ashserenaamour5 – prosiguió Serena – Gracias por tu review. Gracias por decir que el fanfic es uno de los mejores que has leído. Por lo de wassap, espero que te unas. Si no sabes cómo entrar a mensaje privado, puedes hacerlo de la siguiente manera. Primero, entra, en la parte superior de la página, a tu cuenta. Una vez ingresado, vas a la sección mensaje privado. Allí puedes mandar y recibir mensajes a diversos usuarios. También, puedes entrar a la cuenta del autor, dándole click a su prolife, para luego mirar el título del autor: DarkTemplar28. Debajo de este, hay tres opciones: PM, follow y favorite. Das en PM y escribes el mensaje. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**\- Bueno, eso sería todo. Recuerden que pueden hacer preguntas a los personajes correspondientes en el capítulo que aparecen – les hablé amenamente – Ahora, el siguiente capítulo es… - fue allí que las chicas se me acercan…**

**\- ¡Capítulo 09: Una reunión inesperada! – hablamos los cuatro.**

**\- Esperamos sus reviews, favoritos y seguidores – habló Rosa, con una sonrisa.**

**\- ¡Nos vemos! – y dicho esto, todos nos retiramos. **


	10. Capítulo 09: Una reunión inesperada

**Disclaimer. Pokemon no me pertenece a mí, sino a Satoshi Tajiri. Los OST no me pertenecen a mí, sino a sus respectivos autores, compositores, editores y demás allegados.**

**Lean todo, por favor. Será, en mi opinión, del agrado del público en general…=)**

**Leer notas del autor al final, por favor.**

**Espero sus reviews…=)**

**Disculpen si hay algunas letras, tramos de trama un poco incoherentes, partes de texto o "algunos" nombres mal puestos, debido a que lo he escrito lo más rápido posible.**

**También, debo recordarles que, si desean unirse al grupo de Whatssapp, pueden hacerlo, enviándome, por PM, sus números y al costado de este, entre paréntesis, el país de origen... =D**

**Anuncio Importante al final del texto…. =)**

**Leyenda:**

\- Conversación entre personas –

_\- Pensamientos de las personas o comentarios de la Pokedex, además de los Flash Back – _

**_\- Conversación de los pokemon u otros seres, además de documentos o escritos – _**

\- "**_Pensamientos de los pokemon u otros seres" –_**

* * *

**Dilemas de Amor: Campeón**

**Capítulo 09: Una reunión inesperada**

Dias posteriores a los eventos que suscitaron en el capítulo anterior, después de la partida de póker en el casino del pueblo, los jóvenes partieron con rumbo a Ciudad Castelia para la tercera medalla del azabache, la constancia nivel medio de Rosa y de Serena y algunas cosas pendientes que Milena tiene. Todos iban tranquilos, menos cierta persona en particular.

\- Ash ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Rosa. Estaba un poco sorprendida, ya que, desde que salieron del pueblo, Ash tenían una mirada muy seria, con toques de frialdad y sadismo.

\- No te preocupes, Rosa. No es nada – respondió serio, pero, muy en el fondo, quería dar una "lección" a cierta personita que invadía los territorios de la lejana Unova.

\- Ehhh… - susurró…

* * *

**Opening 01**

El mundo quiero ver, de Pueblo Paleta soy

Como no sé perder

Lo mejor de mi yo doy

…..

Mucho que aprender

Batallas que ganar

Siempre al frente iré

Sin miedo a lo que irá a pasar

….

Abran paso al camino voy

De nuevo empezando hoy estoy

….

Yo quiero ser tu héroe

Es mi decisión

En camino voy

Yo quiero ser tu héroe

Esta es la ocasión

Y el futuro nos dirá

Ser héroe en mi interior resurgirá

Yo quiero ser tu héroe

Pokemon

…..

"_Blanco y Negro"_

* * *

Todos se adentraron un poco más en el bosque, por una hora más de caminata. Todo seguía igual que antes. Ash no daba signos de cambiar su estado de ánimo. Pikachu, aunque no se creyera, estaba en las mismas que su entrenador. Siguieron en su andar, mientras que las chicas estaban preocupadas, lo mismo que su amigo peliverde. Ash se detuvo por un rato y posó su mano derecha en su cintura, con la misma mirada. Sentía algo o a alguien.

\- ¿Ash? – llamó Serena.

\- Shhh – susurró serio y tajante, para luego mirar de reojo a su derecha. De la parte de las ramas superiores de los árboles, dos siluetas se posaban cautelosamente y se acercaban más y más de manera silenciosa. El azabache frunció el ceño.

**(Aquí, entren a Youtube y coloquen Naruto Shippuden OST – Anger. Les gustará. También, se conoce con el nombre Naruto Shippuden OST – Ikari)**

De la nada, las dos sombras salieron y fueron en posición de ataque contra el joven y su pokemon eléctrico. Ambos voltearon de manera rápida. Ash se cruzó de brazos en posición defensiva, mientras que Pikachu usó Cola de Hierro. La primera sombra cayó en picada y le dio una patada fuerte al azabache, quien bloqueó con facilidad el golpe. El azabache respondió con un puñetazo, pero la persona desconocida lo bloqueo con facilidad, para luego ambos darse una patada, chocando con la misma fuerza. Por otro lado, Pikachu usaba su ataque Cola de Hierro contra un pokemon de agua, una de las evoluciones de Eevee, Vaporeon, quien usaba Cola Acuática, para repeler el ataque. Ambos pokemon, como sus entrenadores, se daban con todo lo que tenían. Después del choque, ambos se pusieron en direcciones contrarias.

\- ¿Realmente pensabas que habías ocultado tu presencia de mi vista, Sasha? – preguntó con una sonrisa intimidante. La mencionada joven solo rio de manera calmada, para luego, reír de la misma manera de Ash. Mientras que los demás, observaban, con miedo ante la risa demencial del joven azabache y de la desconocida.

_**\- Siempre tan predecible, Vaporeon – **_le dijo socarrón el pokemon eléctrico a la de agua.

\- ¡Deje que me sintieras a propósito! – respondió con mucha serenidad.

_**\- Respondo lo mismo que Sasha – **_habló juguetona al pokemon ratón.

\- Simples excusas / _**Simples excusas**_ – le hablaron ambos en sincronía. Corriendo a una buena velocidad, el joven llegó a donde estaba Sasha, quien se sorprendió a sobre medida, preparando una patada. La joven pudo bloquearlo con su mano izquierda, dando un impulso a Ash hacia el aire, quien aprovechó esto para darle una patada en caída. Los dos siguieron con sus combos de patadas y puñetazos por unos 30 segundos más. Por otro lado, Pikachu usaba Tacleada de Voltios para ir en contra de Vaporeon, mientras que esta usaba Giga Impacto. Ambos chocaron en un colosal impacto, el cual generó un enorme torbellino de viento y truenos. Los que no estaban involucrados en la pelea se cubrieron con el antebrazo y fueron arrastrados unos cuantos metros, por la explosión, aunque la preocupación por el azabache ya era palpable. Ash se dejó caer al piso, para luego dar una maniobra un poco fuera de lo común. Levantó, con potentes patadas, polvo y un poco de tierra en contra de la joven, quien se cubrió con el antebrazo. Esto fue aprovechado por Ash, quien le iba a dar un soberbio puñetazo, el cual quedó a escasos centímetros del rostro de la joven.

\- Y como siempre, te mueves como todo un entrenador experimentado, Ash – le halagó.

\- Sí, es verdad… ¡Aunque recién estoy calentando! – y dicho esto, le dio una patada giratoria, la cual fue esquivada por Sasha. Ambos se alejaron, aun en posición de pelea, pero luego se relajaron y se apoyaron en los arboles cercanos.

**(Fin del OST)**

Pikachu y Vaporeon quedaron en empate, para luego regresar al costado de sus entrenadores, aunque esta última con algo de parálisis. Los amigos de Ash miraban con cara de no creerlo.

\- Sor… sorprendente – susurraron atónitos.

\- ¡Eso no es un calentamiento! – le contestó Sasha, con una sonrisa, a Ash.

\- Bueno, he llegado a la edad en la que un joven se preocupa por su seguridad y las de los suyos – respondió con sonrisa ladina. Lo mismo decía Pikachu en su idioma.

\- ¿Preocupaciones? – preguntó irónica - ¡No hay nada en este mundo que te importe, Ash! – Vaporeon asentía, mientras ambas empezaron a reírse de lo lindo. Cilan, Rosa, Serena y Milena escucharon atentamente esto ¿Como qué nada le importaba a Ash?... Ya tendrían tiempo de averiguarlo. Por otro lado, Ash y Pikachu, cada uno con una vena en la frente, se acercaron a las féminas y le dieron un coscorrón en la cabeza. Ambas gimotearon de dolor. Cilan, Rosa, Serena y Milena miraron sorprendidos. Ash nunca había actuado así frente a ellos - ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Cómo van las cosas con el maestro, Elder y el viejo? ¿Tienes información nueva?– preguntó serio.

\- Bueno, me la pasé buscando por allí y por allá. Lo mismo de siempre, tú sabes, aunque con mi hermano, el maestro y el viejo las cosas van bien. Pude superarme y ahora soy más fuerte que antes, incluso me dijeron que estaba a tu nivel – respondió mientras tenía la mano derecha en su cabeza. Ash sonrió con satisfacción.

\- Ya veo. Entonces ¿Vas a buscar a tu amigo? – preguntó.

\- Si – fue en eso que Sasha levantó su puño derecho, en señal de camarería. Ash hizo lo mismo. Ambos chocaron puños, con una sonrisa amable. Fue allí que volteo hacia sus amigos.

\- Chicos, disculpen por mi comportamiento de esta mañana, pero desde temprano me di cuenta que Sasha estaba por las inmediaciones. Por ello, decidí actuar serio y darle un pequeño escarmiento – pidió en el mismo tono que todos conocían. Las chicas suspiraron aliviadas.

_\- Pero el actuar serio, no le da derecho de reír como un demente salido del manicomio – _pensaron las chicas de manera comica con sus alter ego chibi.

\- Ash, no sabía que fueras un as en artes marciales – le habló Cilan – Aunque primero deberías presentar a tu amiga…

\- Es verdad, disculpen – carraspeó – Les presento a Sasha, una gran amiga que conocí en el Monte Plateado, junto a mi maestro Adael, un señor de 57 años por demás demente, sádico de las peleas a muerte, amante de las buenas mujeres según me habló y trató de llevarme más de una vez a esas "casas de la alegría" como recordé una vez, y, para rematar, el actual campeón de Kanto; y Elder, el hermano de Sasha – los cuatro la observaron. Era una joven de cabellos rizados negros hasta los hombros, ojos grises, tez un poco clara. Su cuerpo bien proporcionado superaba al de una joven promedio. Una belleza, en otras palabras. Vestía un polo blanco con mangas verde claro, buzo ajustado con bolsillos color negro y zapatillas azul marino. Tenía una mochila plateada y un pequeño cinturón con herramientas de escalador, además de un pequeño cuchillo en el costado izquierdo y una katana negra, de funda del mismo color del arma. Justo en eso, la joven coge la katana y se la da a Ash, quien acepta gustoso. Sabía de los gustos de su maestro por las armas, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue ver que él tenía el arma favorita de su maestro, la cual era una reliquia histórica, según le contó una vez cuando estudiaban de una biblioteca.

\- Te olvidaste el regalo que el maestro tenía pensado darte antes de que viajaras hasta aquí sin que nos dijeras – le habló con un poco de molestia. Ash solo se rascó la nuca, apenado, para luego probar el arma en el aire, como si imaginara cortar a alguien.

\- Solo pensaba quedarme un día y volver de inmediato a Kanto. No estaba en mis planes quedarme de largo en Unova – le respondió con calma – Aunque viéndolo bien, me alegro de haberme quedado – le habló con sonrisa sincera mientras observaba de reojo a sus amigos de esta región – Guardaré la katana. Tal vez me sirva en un futuro – finalizó.

\- ¿No me los presentarás? – preguntó la de mirada grisácea.

\- Es verdad, disculpen mis modales – hizo una pausa – Sasha, ellos son Cilan, líder de gimnasio; Rosa, modista; Serena, actriz y chef; y Milena, directora novata de eventos – presentó a la de moños, peliverde, castaña y pelirroja respectivamente. Fue allí que a ambos les rugió el estómago. Los azabaches se apenaron por esto…

\- Creo que ambos quieren un almuerzo madrugador… - y todos rieron de buena gana ante las palabras de Cilan.

\- Charlemos y caminemos por un tiempo hasta la hora del almuerzo – les recomendó la pelirroja del grupo. Todo asintieron de buena gana, mientras Sasha le daba un anti paralizante a Vaporeon, después del impacto que recibió de la Tacleada de Voltios.

El grupo siguió caminando, mientras charlaban amenamente, más que todo sobre las experiencias que Ash tuvo en el Monte Plateado…

\- Recuerdo cuando te encontré tirado en medio de las montañas nevadas, a punto de ser comida de los Ursaring – le habló con una sonrisa amplia.

\- Si… si no me salvabas, no la contaba – recordó Ash.

\- ¿Cómo que comida para Ursaring? – preguntó con temor Rosa.

\- Lo que pasó fue que cuando regresé de Sinnoh, decidí ir a entrenar al Monte Plateado… fue allí como los encontré…

_Flash Back_

_Podemos observar a un joven azabache, luchando contra una manada de Absol, Ursaring y Houndooms con su Infernape, Gible, Sceptile, Pidgeot, Totodile y Pikachu. Los números le jugaban en contra del entrenador y sus pokemon. A sabiendas que tenía todas las de perder, decidió hacer algo suicida…. Gritar. Fue allí que una avalancha se formó desde lo más alto de la montaña._

_\- Chicos ¡Retirada! – ordenó serio el joven, mientras observaba una cueva cercana. Todos empezaron a moverse hacia ese lugar a velocidad, mientras que los otros pokemon enemigos estaban envolviéndose con la nieve que caía en masa. Todos lograron refugiarse, menos uno…_

_**\- ¡Ash! – **__gritaron todos sus pokemon, en el idioma que lo caracteriza, a su manera, muy preocupados. La nieve lo cubrió por completo. Querían salir a ayudar a su entrenador, pero la nieve se lo impedía. Con un potente lanzallamas de Infernape, la nieve que tapaba la entrada de la cueva empezó de derretirse, hasta que quedó libre. Tal fue su sorpresa al ver a Ash completamente congelado y a punto de morir. Trataron de darle calor, pero era inefectivo. Fue allí que unas pisadas llamaron su atención. Todos se pusieron en guardia._

_\- Oigan tranquilos, quiero ayudar – les dijo una señorita, con sus abrigos – En el pie de la montaña, tengo mi casa. Podemos ir allí y curarlo - les dijo seria. Cada uno de los pokemon la miró con suma diligencia, hasta que se relajaron – Bueno, será mejor llevarlo para que no muera de hipotermia – y dicho esto, cargó al azabache y fueron hacia la mencionada casa. _

_Caminaron por más de dos horas, mientras la joven trataba de mantener al azabache caliente con sus abrigos, ya que ella se sacó su casaca y otros objetos. Los pokemon miraban sorprendidos como esa señorita se mantenía firme, a pesar de las pocas ropas que llevaba._

_\- No se preocupen. Me he acostumbrado a los climas extremos del Monte - dicho esto, llegaron al pie de la montaña y entraron a una cueva. Dentro de la cueva, había una pequeña casa de madera, con todos los servicios que uno podría desear. Allí, la joven empezó a preparar sopa y comida pokemon, además de alistar la cama._

_\- Sasha ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó su hermano mayor. De cabellos albinos y ojos grisáceos como la joven, Elder se mostró muy dispuesto a ayudar, después de escuchar el relato de su hermanita. Por ello, él fue quien cambió con ropaje nuevo a Ash._

_\- Dos días después de que lo rescataran, Ash empezó a despertarse. Pikachu y el resto de sus pokemon saltaron de alegría al verlo bien. Él pensó que no la contaba. Fue allí que vio a tres personas._

_\- No sé quiénes son, pero muchas gracias por salvarme la vida. Se los debo – puntualizó. _

_\- No hay problema. Mi nombre es Sasha, él es mi hermano Elder y él es nuestro maestro, el señor Adael, actual campeón de Kanto – contestó. Ash se quedó estupefacto. Frente a él estaba el desconocido campeón de Kanto, del que ninguna persona sabía_

**(Aquí, coloquen el OST Go Go Naruto en Youtube)**

_\- Oye mocoso – le habló el mayor de todos – Veo que resististe a un alud completo para proteger a tus pokemon. Eres fuerte, además de principios y tienes convicción. Me encanta eso – y dicho esto, Adael se lanzó con un sonoro puñetazo hacia la posición de Ash, quien, a las justas, logró esquivar el golpe. Cuando se dio cuenta, la cama en la que estaba recostado estaba hecha añicos… - ¡Y no solo eres fuerte! ¡Eres ágil y talentoso! ¡Va a ser divertido entrenarte! ¡Un genio nacido cada cierto tiempo! ¡Será emocionante! – y empezó a esbozar una sonrisa de por más psicópata y demente…._

\- "_¿¡Ya empezó!?"__** – **__pensaron sus dos alumnos, completamente resignados, mientras suspiraban cansadamente._

_\- ¡Acaso está loco o qué! – fue de allí, que escuchó sus palabras - ¿Y cómo que eso de que me va a entrenar? – preguntó con duda, pero cierto temor. Sus pokemon preguntaban lo mismo._

_\- No cabe duda que eres el entrenador que derrotó a un Darkrai y a un Latios con solo tú Pikachu y tu Sceptile… Tienes potencial en bruto para sacarlo a relucir por completo – le habló serio. Ash solo se quedaba incrédulo al escuchar que el campeón de Kanto, al menos, lo seguía - ¡¿Estarías dispuesto a seguir mi ritmo de entrenamiento y que el mundo conozca al mejor de todos?! – preguntó en un grito._

_\- ¡Sí! - el no dudó. Fue allí que su sonrisa se amplió más. A Ash y sus pokemon le dio un ligero cosquilleo de temor en sus vértebras, mientras que Sasha y Elder solo suspiraron cansados._

_\- ¡Empezaremos con tu entrenamiento de inmediato, mocoso! ¡Prepárate para el infierno! – sentenció con una sonrisa, ahora sí, muy macabra…_

_\- Mami / __**¡Mami!... – **__chillaron en su mente el pobre azabache y sus, más que aterrados, pokemon._

**(Fin del OST)**

_Fin del Flash Back_

Ash terminó de contar sus vivencias con el actual campeón de Kanto, mientras que sus amigos estaban por completo azules, al escuchar semejantes vivencias.

\- Bueno, al menos tienes salud – le dijo Cilan.

\- Sabes que esas palabras no me motivan en lo más mínimo ¿no? – le habló con una vena pulsante en una de sus cejas.

\- Sin embargo, lo que más me sorprendió fue que sacó a relucir toda su resolución y determinación. Tanto así que logró completar el entrenamiento del maestro en menos de un año calendario con todos sus pokemon– habló la ojigris con madurez – Solo faltaban los presentes por haber concluido con éxito todo y la última enseñanza del maestro, la cual era aplicar todo lo aprendido, tanto física como emocional e intelectual, en la vida diaria… Y eso era que enfrentaras todos los retos posibles… hiciste bien en quedarte en Unova – hizo una pausa - ¿Cuántas medallas vas? – preguntó.

\- Dos – y dicho sea de paso, le mostró ambas medallas: la medalla Trio y la medalla Base.

\- Bien hecho. A este paso, conseguirás las diez medallas a tiempo record, si es que no te tomas descansos, claro está – le habló con simpleza.

\- Decidí tomarme mi tiempo, mientras ayudo a mis amigos a seguir sus destinos y metas, además de que capturo nuevos pokemon y conozco más la región – contestó.

\- Ya veo – hizo una pausa – Bueno Ash, hay que hacer el almuerzo, como cuando entrenábamos – le aconsejo con una sonrisa – Para hacerlo, me ayudará mi compañera… - y dicho esto, sacó de una pokebola, a una pokemon de tipo psíquico – Gardevoir…

\- Muy bien… Entonces quiero que los demás se pongan cómodos mientras esperan el almuerzo – les aconsejó el azabache, mientras el resto del grupo asentía – Infernape, sal… - y sacó a su pokemon de tipo fuego/lucha. Gardevoir se emocionó al ver a Infernape. La pokemon apegó su rostro al del simio.

**(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube Bleach OST 3 - 21 cops'n robbers)**

Fue allí que empezó a arder Troya. De su pokebola, una pokemon zorra sonrió de manera un poco espeluznante y siniestra, todo esto mientras salía de allí. Al parecer, no le gustó absolutamente nada que Gardevoir se acercara con tanta confianza a Infernape.

\- A verdad, debo recordarte que Gardevoir siempre estuvo enamorada de Infernape, aunque tu tonto simio no se dé cuenta… _Ni menos tu_ \- Sasha le hizo mención de esto a Ash, quien solo asintió con un poco de duda, ya que no sabía que era enamorarse. Infernape, por otro lado, solo tenía una vena en su cabeza y una mirada entrecerrada, mientras Gardevoir trataba de calmarlo con caricias un poco sutiles. Braixen solo se acercó con cara de pocos amigos a la psíquica…

_**\- ¿Podrías sacar tu mano donde no te incumbe, por favor? – **_pidió de buenas maneras, controlando perfectamente sus instintos asesinos.

_**\- Y se podría saber el porqué, querida. Aunque sabía que las zorras eran unas aguantadas desabridas que se ofrecen a los más dignos, como siempre – **_habló con mucho sarcasmo. Braixen estaba hecha un manojo de nervios y furia.

_**\- ¡Ahora si sacaste boleto para el infierno, maldita desgraciada! – **_y fue allí que se desató el infierno. Braixen usó un poco de su Fuerza Psíquica y la estampó en el suelo, para luego lanzarle un poderoso lanzallamas. Todos trataban de detenerlas, pero no podían, simplemente. Gardevoir se levantó como si nada hubiera pasado - _**¡Es mentira!...**_

_**\- ¿Eso era todo lo que tenías, zorra? – **_preguntó sin alterarse - _**¡Pues es mi turno! – **_y fue allí que la pokemon psíquico alzó su mano derecha y empezó a formar una esfera de energía pura, de color rosa claro, con tonalidades doradas – _**Déjame darte un pequeño saludito de mi parte… ¡Bomba Psíquica! – **_Ash y los demás vieron como la pokemon había formado una técnica nunca antes vista, aunque Sasha ya lo sabía, ya que ella fue la precursora del actual nivel de su pokemon….

_**\- ¡No me asustas! – **_y dicho esto, ambas corrieron una en contra de otra. Gardevoir con la Bomba Psíquica y Braixen con sus lanzallamas a punto de salir de su varita de madera. El choque iba a ser inminente, pero un par de manos cogieron la mano de Gardevoir con la Bomba Psíquica y la varita de Braixen, respectivamente.

**(Fin del OST)**

\- Ambas se sorprendieron al ver de quién se trataba… - _**¡Infernape!... – **_el pokemon se puso en medio de ambas.

_**\- ¡Braixen, Gardevoir, cálmense! – **_les ordenó con tono lúgubre. Sintieron nervios al verlo así.

_**\- Pero querido, ella comenzó – **_habló insinuante la pokemon psíquico al de tipo lucha.

_**\- Fuiste tú la que comenzó con tus comentarios, Gardevoir - **_ le habló con tono serio. Ella solo emitió un chillido ahogado – _**Y tu Braixen, no deberías de reaccionar ante comentarios así. Debes de mostrar mayor madurez – **_sentenció. Ambas agacharon la cabeza un poco tristes porque su simio favorito les regañó– _**Quiero que se disculpen, como las adultas que son… ¡Ahora! – **_exigió, por completo molesto. Ambas, a regañadientes, aceptaron y estrecharon las manos,

\- "_**No creas que me ganaste, ofrecida barata" –**_ pensó Braixen con mirada maliciosa, para ir al lado de Serena, quien empezó a regañarle.

\- "_**Ni pienses que me daré por vencida, zorra desquiciada" –**_ Gardevoir pensaba de la misma manera, mientras se retiraba con su dueña. Sasha miraba con enojo y orgullo a su pokemon. Enojo debido a la actitud inmadura que realizó y orgullosa porque ya la técnica espiral estaba completa.

\- Tendré que controlar más la actitud de mi Braixen. Pido una disculpa por su mal comportamiento – pidió Serena a Sasha.

\- No te preocupes. Gardevoir también tuvo una actitud intolerable para su edad, aunque como dirían por allí, una mujer enamorada defiende lo suyo hasta con garras y uñas – sentenció. Esto sonrojó a las tres jóvenes, quienes miraron de reojo a Ash. Fue allí que, rápidamente, se llevó a un rincón a las tres – Y no se preocupen, que Ash es solo como mi hermano y amigo. No se los voy a quitar, ya que me interesa otro chico – lo susurró. Ahora las tres parecían tomates maduros.

\- ¡Oigan, el almuerzo está listo! – les llamó Ash, junto a Infernape y Pikachu. Todos decidieron sacar a sus pokemon para comer. Fue allí que Sasha sacó al resto de su equipo: un Umbreon, un Lucario, un Luxray, un Noivern y un Arcanine. Serena y Rosa sacaron sus pokedex respectivas, aunque Ash se les adelantó.

\- Nunca he visto a ese pokemon… - y sacó su pokedex.

_\- Noivern, el pokemon dragón sonoro. Las ondas ultrasónicas que emite por las orejas pueden hacer añicos incluso rocas enormes. Aprovecha la oscuridad para desplegar su ataque… - _respondió el aparato.

\- Sorprendente – susurró el azabache - ¿Dónde lo capturaste? – preguntó.

\- El maestro me lo regaló por haber terminado su entrenamiento – respondió – Es un buen chico – le dijo mientras acariciaba el mentón del pokemon tipo volador/dragón, quien aceptó gustoso la caricia de su entrenadora. Fue allí que, por fin, Serena y Rosa posaron sus pokedex.

_\- Luxray, el pokemon ojos brillantes. Sus ojos pueden ver a través de todo y les sirve para detectar a sus presas en las sombras… - _luego, colocaron sobre Arcanine – _Arcanine, el pokemon legendario. Arcanine corre tan suavemente que parece estar volando y es característico por su grito majestuoso…_

\- Si quieren acariciar a Arcanine, por mi normal. Es un buen chico también – y dicho esto, ambas le acariciaban su suave cabellera, quien estaba complacido. Después, pasaron a…

_\- Lucario, el pokemon aura y la forma evolucionada de Riolu. Lucario lee los pensamientos de otros y anticipa sus movimientos a través de la lectura del aura – _fue allí que ese Lucario se agachó ante Ash en una señal de respeto.

_\- Así que también maneja el aura a la perfección._ _Interesante pokemon el que tiene Sasha – _pensó el joven azabache.

_\- Umbreon, el pokemon lunar. Los anillos de su pelaje brillan cuando la luna se refleja en ellos – _terminó de explicar el aparato.

\- Bueno, hay que almorzar – y dicho esto, todos empezaron a comer amenamente, aunque claro, con ciertas discrepancias entre las pokemon de Serena y Sasha, quienes se miraban con rotundo odio, pero la mirada de Infernape bastaba para que comieran tranquilas, por el momento.

Después de la hora de almuerzo, decidieron seguir con el viaje. Sasha les había dicho que ella iba hacia otro rumbo, por lo que ella les acompañaría hasta cierto tramo. Siguieron caminando, hasta que llegaron a la entrada de una montaña, la cual conectaba Ciudad Nacrene con el camino que llevaba a Ciudad Castelia.

**Mientras tanto. Habitación de hotel donde se hospedaba el trio Rocket en Ciudad Nacrene.**

Jessie, James y Meowth estaban descansando de lo lindo, mientras esperaban tranquilamente a que su objetivo azabache se movilizara para poder actuar. Fue allí que sus intercomunicadores empezaron a vibrar.

\- Seguro que será el jefe. Conectanos con él, James – ordenó Jessie.

\- A la orden, jefaza - y dicho esto, lo activo.

\- Tengo noticias para ustedes. Mientras estaban cumpliendo su misión, otros de nuestros agentes en Unova pudo determinar el siguiente movimiento del Equipo Plasma. Por datos tácticos, hemos determinado que, en una montaña de camino a Ciudad Nacrene, existe una fuente de energía muy fuerte, la cual puede ser usada para en contra de nuestros objetivos… - les comentaba Giovanni.

\- ¿Qué quiere que hagamos? – preguntó James con total sumisión.

\- Su misión es impedir que el Equipo Plasma obtenga esa fuente de energía. Si es posible, destrúyanla, ya que nosotros no tenemos los medios para poder aprovecharla. Partan de inmediato y cumplan su objetivo. Estoy seguro que los del Plasma ya habrán partido – ordenó.

\- ¡A la orden! – y dicho esto, se alistaron para poder ir.

**Momentos después. Interior de la montaña.**

Ash, Sasha, Cilan, Rosa, Serena y Milena seguían caminando, cada uno con una linterna por la oscuridad que el interior proporcionaba. Fue allí que llegaron a un punto de divergencia.

\- La ruta se divide en seis caminos diferentes – habló Cilan con cierta sorpresa.

\- Todas podrían extenderse mucho o poco – continuó Milena con un poco de temor. Todos estaban callados.

\- ¿Y si nos dividiéramos? – preguntó Sasha con expectación.

\- Bueno, ya está. Cada uno irá por rutas distintas y nos encontraremos en la salida. Buena suerte, muchachos – cada uno asintió ante las palabras de Ash, mientras iban por caminos separados.

**Media hora después. Base Principal del Equipo Plasma**

**(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube el OST Naruto Shippuden – Jinchürikki) **

Ya es hora – habló uno de los líderes de allí.

\- ¿Qué hacemos, sabio Ghetsis? – preguntó uno de los soldados plasma al principal líder de los sabios.

\- Quiero que vayan a recolectar la energía. Llamen al trio sombrío como apoyo – ordenó serio.

\- ¡Sí! – y dicho esto, un gran batallón se retiró del lugar. Lo que no sabían, era que un peliverde de larga cabellera escuchó todo.

_\- Los pondré a prueba – _fue allí que N tocó un orbe negro, mientras se recordaba de cierto azabache que le golpeó como nunca en su vida en Ciudad Striaton. Sin embargo, Ghetsis tenía otros planes.

_\- Si logro obtener esta energía, podre acelerar el proceso de despertar más rápido, aunque si no se consigue, podré planificar con mucha mayor calma. De todas maneras, mis objetivos se llevaran a cabo, si eso me lleva matar a N – _los planes siniestros de Ghetsis estaban gestándose de a pocos.

**(Fin del OST)**

**Una hora después. Interior de la montaña**

Todos estaban caminando por distintos rumbos, para converger en un sitio común. La salida que los llevaría a sus destinos. Visto desde un plano superior, sección transversal de la montaña, podía verse que el camino se dividía en seis, todos divididos en ángulos de 25°, siendo los caminos más largos el de los extremos.

**Con Serena**

La castaña estaba caminando tranquilamente, aunque con mucha cautela. Iluminada por el fuego de la varita de su Braixen y respaldada con cautela por su Oshawott y su Emolga, la castaña de Kalos miraba a los costados, manteniéndose siempre alerta ante un eventual peligro. Fue allí que un ruido muy extraño llamo su atención.

\- Chicas, deténganse – les ordenó en un susurro. Las tres pokemon asintieron, mientras veían algo acercarse, o, en su caso, moverse. De la tierra, salió un pequeño Gible – Pero que lindura… - y dicho esto, sacó la pokedex.

_\- Gible, el pokemon terrascualo. Gible vivía en los trópicos y, para evitar el frio, vive en cuevas calentadas por calor geotérmico – _narró el aparato. Fue allí que vio que el pequeño tenía una pequeña herida, producto de excavar mal.

\- Ven, tengo algo que puede ayudarte – le habló con una sonrisa mientras sacaba un spray médico. El pokemon tipo tierra se acercó cauteloso, pero ante la mirada sincera de la castaña, termino por ponerse a su costado. Con delicadeza, la joven le esparció el medicamento en la zona lastimada. Gible chilló de dolor, pero luego se calmó al ver que ya no le dolía más – Ves, ahora ya estas mejor – el pequeño pokemon asintió contento, sin embargo, unos gruñidos llenos de molestia llenaron el ambiente… - ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó aterrada, mientras que Braixen, Oshawott y Emolga se colocaban en posición defensiva. Fue allí que aparecieron dos pokemon: Un Gabite y una Garchomp. Serena sacó sus pokedex.

_\- Gabite, el pokemon de cueva. Gabite se vuelve loco con piedras preciosas. Primero las desentierra y las esconde en su nido – _luego, pasó a Garchomp – _Garchomp, el pokemon mach. Cuando recoge su cuerpo y extiende las alas puede volar como un aeroplano a la velocidad del sonido – _fue allí que ambos le miraron con cara de pocos amigos. De sus bocas, empezaron a salir luces centellantes, para, al final, salir dos Pulsos Dragón a todo poder.

Un grito se escuchó por toda la montaña….

**Mientras tanto. Con Rosa**

La chica de cabellos castaños oscuros estaba junto a Perior, Audrey, Ary, Bruno y Chespie. Los seis estaban caminando tranquilamente hasta que escucharon el grito de Serena. Eso les aterró.

\- Hay que irnos con cuidado. No sabemos qué clase de peligros nos espera, chicos – les aconsejó con tono sereno. Todos asintieron, pero luego vieron como una pequeña masa de metal iba a toda velocidad a atacarlos con su ataque Derribo - ¡Cuidado! – y todos se agacharon ante el inminente peligro. Fue allí que se mantuvo expectante, esperando el siguiente ataque. Mientras tanto, sacó su pokedex.

_\- Beldum, el pokemon bola de hierro. Beldum flota al emitir ondas magnéticas de su cuerpo para repeler el campo magnético de la tierra. Clavan sus garras en las rocas donde duermen – _narró el objeto.

\- Ya veo, un pokemon no oriundo de Unova ¿Es extraño? – se dijo a sí misma, pero no tuvo tiempo para pensar más, debido a que Beldum le atacó con todo. El grupo esquivó el ataque. Cada uno de los pokemon de Rosa estaba dispuesto a darle una lección al pokemon de tipo acero, pero la joven se interpuso – Seguro pensará que estamos en su territorio. Solo hay que llegar a un acuerdo con el pequeñín – les aconsejó - ¡Beldum, no queremos invadir tus terrenos! ¡Solo queremos pasar para ir a Ciudad Castelia, por favor! – le pidió a buenas maneras, pero Beldum siguió con su afán. Fue allí que dos poderosos pokemon se hicieron presentes. Rosa sacó su pokedex.

_\- Metang, el pokemon garras de hierro. Metang es la forma evolucionada de Beldum. Su intelecto está muy desarrollado y su gran fuerza magnética le permite crear una poderosa energía psíquica – _luego, pasó al otro – _Metagross, el pokemon pierna de acero y la forma evolucionada de Metang. Metagross posee cuatro patas y usa muchos movimientos poderosos – _fue allí que el Metagross se acercó a donde estaba el Beldum y le dio un suave coscorrón al pequeño Beldum, para luego empezarlo a regañar en su idioma. Después de eso, Beldum empezó a agacharse en señal de disculpas.

\- No te preocupes – le habló la joven, mientras que las tres líneas evolutivas se disculpaban por el mal comportamiento del menor de ellos. Entonces se les ocurrió una idea. Metagross se acercó a Perior y le empezó a decir algo. El pokemon de hierba asintió contento - ¿Qué pasa, Perior? – preguntó a su querido pokemon. Mediante señas, le indicó que el trio de acero querían guiarles por la cueva - ¿Quieren ser nuestros guias? – preguntó con marcada sorpresa. Los tres asintieron – Muchas gracias – les agradeció. Con la ayuda de los tres de tipo acero, emprendieron rumbo a la salida.

**Con Milena**

La pelirroja iba con extremo cuidado, después de haber escuchado el grito de Serena. Junto a ella, iban sus cuatro pokemon: Pikary, Charlotte, Mokul y Kero. Los cuatro, completamente alertas.

\- Mantengámonos juntos, chicos. Mientras estemos juntos y vayamos rápido, mejor para poder encontrarnos con los demás – les dijo con una sonrisa llena de seguridad la joven de mirada amatista. Sus cuatro pokemon asintieron con convicción. Siguieron caminando tranquilamente, alumbrados por la linterna de Milena, hasta que vieron una pequeña luz. Cuando se acercaron más, pudieron ver que se trataba de un pokemon – Pero si es un Larvesta – se dijo a sí misma la joven. La pokemon tipo bicho/fuego miró a Milena y con curiosidad, inclinando un poco su cabeza - ¿Qué pasa, pequeñín? - preguntó con una sonrisa. Fue allí que salieron tres Volcarona - ¡Que lindos! – chilló de emoción la joven mientras abrazaba a uno de esos pokemon, quienes prácticamente se dejaron abrazar por que la joven emanaba seguridad y confianza. Fue allí que Larvesta se acercó a Charlotte y le dijo varias cosas. La Charmander le empujó un poco, como quien diciendo: "Sigue a Larvesta, que nos va a guiar a la salida". Sin chistar, la pelirroja solo siguió a los cuatro pokemon.

**Con Cilan**

El peliverde apresuró el paso tras escuchar el grito de Serena.

\- Tengo que ayudarlos. Tal vez estén en completo peligro – se dijo a si mismo mientras corría junto a Pansage – Pansage, quiero que uses un poco de Destello para iluminar el lugar – le ordenó. El pokemon estaba a punto de hacerlo, pero algo los interrumpió.

_**\- ¡Deténgase! - **_ retumbó una voz en su mente. Cuando pudo darse cuenta, estaban envueltos en una poderosa fuerza psíquica – _**Examinaré sus mentes para ver si vienen con propósitos malvados - **_ habló seria. Fue allí que empezó a examinar y solo pudo llegar a la conclusión de que era un simple viajero – _**No eres malo. Eres líder de gimnasio y el honor está plasmado en tus venas. Nos presentaremos ante ti y seremos tus guias – **_le habló. Fue allí que se presentaron. Era una Gothitelle y una Gothita.

\- Gothitelle y Gothita. Es raro verlas por las cuevas en Unova. Por lo que sé, siempre están en los bosques – dijo con una sonrisa.

_**\- No siempre. Mi hija y yo somos algo fuera de lo común. Cuidamos este lugar por el valor que posee, además de unos buenos amigos que tenemos. Actuamos de manera amable con los ciudadanos y nobles entrenadores que quieren ir a Ciudad Castelia, pero somos hostiles ante los que demuestran maldad en sus miradas – **_le contestó.

\- Bueno, muchas gracias por su voto de confianza, pero mi amiga está siendo atacada por alguien y no sé qué es – le comentó.

_**\- No te preocupes. Seguro que están por el camino de Garchomp. Ella es diligente y si tu amiga es de buen corazón, pasará sin ningún problema, aunque es un poco sobre protectora con sus crias – **_susurró. Y dicho esto, los cuatro fueron caminando tranquilamente, mientras Pansage y Gothita hablaban tranquilamente bajo la mirada atenta de Cilan y de la madre de esta.

**Con Sasha**

La joven de mirada gris estaba caminando amenamente por los interiores de la cueva. Le resultaba un poco nostálgico, ya que siempre había estado bajo cuevas en el Monte Plateado. Caminaba tranquilamente, hasta que llegó a un claro, al interior de la montaña. Todo con la ayuda de su Gardevoir y su Vaporeon. En el claro, había un lago cristalino de baja profundidad, con hermosos diamantes que brillaban dentro del agua, iluminados bajo los rayos tenues del sol, los cuales se filtraban de manera muy sutil. Ella se quedó absorta ante tanta belleza. Por ello, sacó su teléfono celular, tomó una foto y lo colocó de fondo de pantalla.

\- Parece un buen lugar para descansar, además que los caminos se intersectan aquí como si fuese un punto de reunión. Los esperaré aquí – se dijo a si misma mientras sacaba a sus demás pokemon para que estos disfrutaran del agua.

**Con Ash**

El azabache estaba corriendo, con suma preocupación. El grito de Serena lo había alertado por completo. Pikachu notó la preocupación de su entrenador. Por ello, empezó a servir de guia para Ash. Podría decirse que ambos estaban acostumbrados a la oscuridad, después de todo el tiempo que la pasaron entrenando en las cuevas del Monte Plateado junto a Sasha, Elder y Adael. En medio camino, vieron una escena un poco curiosa. Una Riolu variocolor estaba con ligeras lágrimas, rodeando sus ojos rojos, mientras era consolada por dos Ralts.

_**\- ¿Por qué Zorua nos abandonó? - **_ se preguntaba lastimeramente la pokemon tipo lucha.

_**\- Seguramente se habrá ido a hacer alguna de sus travesuras con ese tipo de pelo verde que habla sobre igualdad entre humanos y pokemon. Ya verás que pronto regresará – **_le habló uno de los Ralts, quien visiblemente era macho

_**\- Hermano, debes tener más tacto ante las chicas como nosotras – **_le regañó la otra Ralts, quien era hembra. Fue allí que Ash y Pikachu intervinieron.

\- Su amiga sufre por el abandono de su amigo – preguntó el azabache con una sonrisa amable. Ellos se quedaron sorprendidos por que el humano les entendió por completo. Posó su pokedex en Riolu.

_\- Riolu, el pokemon de emanación. Riolu tiene el poder de ver y entender las emociones como felicidad, ira y tristeza a través del aura – _luego, pasó a los Ralts – _Ralts, el pokemon de las emociones. Ralts es la forma pre evolucionada de Kirlia. Usa los cuernitos de su cabeza para leer las emociones humanas. Ralts rara vez se le aparece a los humanos, pero lo hace cuando detecta sentimientos positivos o de felicidad… - _terminó de informar el aparato.

_**\- ¿¡Cómo nos entendiste!? – **_preguntaron a coro los tres pokemon con visible sorpresa.

\- Se podría decir que tengo un buen manejo del aura, digámoslo así – respondió sonriente.

_**\- Es verdad. Aunque no soy experta en el manejo del aura, puedo sentir claramente que posees un aura amable y reconfortante – **_le contestó la Riolu – _**No eres alguien de peligro - **_ le brindó una sonrisa tímida. Justo en eso, llegaron dos pokemon en su última etapa evolutiva.

_**\- Niños ¿Se encuentran bien?**_ \- preguntó con preocupación uno de los pokemon, junto a su pareja, otra pokemon. Eran un Gallade y una Gardevoir. Ash posó su pokedex.

_\- Gallade, el pokemon cuchilla y la forma evolucionada de Kirlia. Gallade extiende sus codos como si fueran espadas y cuando protege a alguien pelea con furia – _luego, pasó a Gardevoir – _Gardevoir, el pokemon envolvente. Gardevoir usa toda su energía psíquica para proteger al entrenador con quien tenga una profunda conexión. – informó._

_**\- ¿Quién eres, humano? Tu aura transmite paz y armonía – **_preguntó Gardevoir con mucha calma.

\- Soy Ash de Pueblo Paleta, en la región Kanto – le contestó con mucha amabilidad.

_**\- Concuerdo con Gardevoir.**__**A pesar de mi baja capacidad de sentir las emociones de los humanos, tu emociones son estables – **_le habló con confianza – _**Permítenos guiarte hasta la salida, buen humano – **_siguió el pokemon cuchilla.

\- Muchas gracias por la cortesía. Será un placer que sean mis guias – les habló con amabilidad – Más bien, una de mis amigas está en peligro. Debo de apresurarme – les habló con suma preocupación.

_**\- No te preocupes. Eso lo sabemos – **_Gardevoir hizo una pausa – _**Ella entró a la ruta de Garchomp y no le pasará nada. Solo un buen susto, nada más – **_y dicho esto, todos empezaron a caminar tranquilamente por la ruta, aunque claro, Ash se sentía un poco apenado al ver como Riolu y los dos pequeños Ralts miraban al azabache como si fuese una estrella de rock, por saber que existía un humano que entendiera el idioma de los pokemon, además de ver que este era amable.

**Regresando con Serena.**

La joven, a duras penas, había logrado esquivar el ataque tipo dragón de Gabite y de Garchomp, quienes estaban a punto de usar una Carga Dragón en contra de ellos. Braixen estaba a punto de usar lanzallamas, mientras que Emolga estaba a punto de alistar un ataque tipo volador. Oshawott estaba alistando su ataque Concha Afilada para poder contrarrestar el ataque de los dragones, pero el pequeño Gible se interpuso entre ellos, intercediendo por Serena y su grupo de pokemon. El pequeño dragón les estaba explicando la situación a sus congéneres. Estos se avergonzaron por su actitud con la castaña y les dieron una disculpa muy sentida, inclinándose repetidas veces. Tanto Serena como sus pokemon tuvieron varias gotas en sus frentes.

\- No es necesario que lleguemos a esos extremos. Claro que los disculpo – les habló en tono armonioso. Los dos pokemon dragón suspiraron con alivio – Nosotras estamos perdidas ¿Podrían ayudarnos a encontrar la salida? – preguntó con amabilidad. Gible, Gabite y Garchomp se miraron con mirada cómplice, para luego observar a la castaña de Kalos y asentir con ganas – Dejo todo en sus manos – y dicho esto, el grupo de pokemon dragón.

**Una hora después. Punto de encuentro **

Sasha se encontraba jugando con sus pokemon, tranquilamente, mientras esperaba a los demás. La primera en llegar, fue Rosa, junto al trio de pokemon tipo acero. Estos se pusieron en guardia ante los intrusos.

\- Oigan, no se preocupen. Sasha es una amiga – les habló con calma. Los pokemon se aliviaron un poco.

\- Y así, el resto del grupo empezó a llegar de a pocos. Primero llegó Cilan, luego Milena y por último, Serena. Ningún rastro de Ash. Esto les preocupó a sus amigos.

_**\- Seguro debe de estar con Gallade y Gardevoir. No tardarán en llegar**_ – les habló mentalmente Gothitelle al grupo de Ash.

\- Sorprendente. Puedes hablarnos mentalmente – una sorprendida Milena estaba contenta. Fue en eso que la tierra, al interior de la montaña, empezó a temblar levemente. Del medio de la fuente de agua, empezó a surgir una especie de diamantina brillante, la cual emanaba energías puras y permitía un mayor brillo a los diamantes que estaban en el pequeño lago. Todos se quedaron maravillados…

_**\- Estas energías mantienen la montaña, además de que sirven como fuente de energía para todo viajero que se encuentra debilitado, en casos extremos – **_les habló la pokemon psíquica.

\- Esto serviría demasiado al campo de la medicina para las personas, como para los pokemon. Podría ser un gran avance si tan solo tomáramos un poco de este material y lo estudiásemos – les habló Cilan como sugerencia, cosa que no fue bien recibida por los pokemon oriundos de la cueva.

Sin embargo, algo puso en alerta a todos. Una serie de explosiones empezaron a sentirse desde la parte superior de la montaña, destrozando rocas, para luego caer sobre el grupo. Un hueco de regular magnitud se abrió desde lo alto de esta. De allí, empezaron a emerger muchos reclutas, mientras estos bajaban por sogas hacia la superficie interior. Empezaron a rodear al grupo con todos sus pokemon, entre los cuales estaban varios Liepard, Galvantula, Magnezone, Conkeldurr, Seismitoad, Scolipede, Escalavier y Amoonguss. Obviamente estaban en desventaja numérica. Justo en eso, bajaron un trio de hombres, completamente vestidos de negro, mientras posaban sus vistas sobre el grupo, de manera intimidante. Junto a estos, estaban un Bisharp, un Accelgor y un Absol…

\- Será mejor que se rindan, nos entreguen a sus pokemon y largarse de este lugar por las buenas… ¡Si no lo hacen, los tendremos que matar, irremediablemente! – amenazó uno de ellos, con tono imponente.

\- ¡El Equipo Plasma tomará el control del mundo! ¡Primero, tomaremos la fuente de energía de esta montaña para la dominación de la humanidad! – y dicho esto, se prepararon para el ataque…

\- Sin embargo, a lo lejos, un hombre de larga cabellera verde, montado en un poderoso pokemon legendario de color negro, se acercaba a toda velocidad, con una sola consigna en mente. Junto a él, se encontraba un Zorua.

\- Probaré si la verdad debe de ser aplicada en Unova, sino es de esa manera, los ideales para un futuro mejor empezarán a gestarse de manera calmada y pausada – habló con seriedad, mientras Zekrom empezaba a aumentar la velocidad a cantidades vertiginosas.

**Mientras tanto. En el mismo tiempo. Ciudad Opelucid **

Cerca de las montañas que están por esa ciudad, en una para ser exactos, un maestro dragón se encontraba entrenando junto a una niña de 12 años de edad y tez morena. La estaba entrenando para que ella sea la siguiente campeona de la región, aunque para Drayden, lo correcto era dejar que Iris saliera al mundo y empezara su propio camino y destino.

\- Vamos Iris ¡Debes de resistir un poco más el entrenamiento! – le habló en tono severo el de barbas blancas. Druddigon rugía para levantar los ánimos a un Axew casi abatido.

\- Drayden – lo dijo jadeando – ¡Ya no resisto más! – y dicho esto, se tiró al suelo rocoso, junto a su pequeño Axew.

\- ¿No querías seguir los pasos de tu ídolo de Kanto? – preguntó serio. Esto hizo fruncir el ceño a la pequeña de tez morena.

\- Yo y Axew conseguiremos estar al nivel del que derrotó a dos legendarios con pokemon normales – habló cansada – ¡No nos rendiremos! – bajo esta consigna, la morena y el pequeño dragón se levantaron con las pocas fuerzas que les quedaban.

\- Así se habla, Iris – respondió con sonrisa discreta.

**(Aquí, entren a Youtube y coloquen el OST Naruto Shippuden – Himoji)**

Fue en eso, que la montaña empezó a temblar levemente, dejando a ambos completamente anonados.

\- ¿¡Pero qué demonios?! – gruñó el líder de gimnasio de tipo Dragón.

Lo que no sabía era que, adentro de la cueva, una caja con muchas piedras pequeñas negras empezaban a brillar levemente. En medio de estas, había un orbe de color blanco, que reaccionaba ante el inminente peligro por el que pasaría su elegido. Las runas llevaban grabadas unas inscripciones antiguas, de las cuales se podía entender una sola palabra: Fuujin.

**(Fin del OST)**

* * *

**Ending 01: Spinning World (La parte en negrita es la canción. La parte en cursiva, la escenificación del Ending)**

_(Mientras va tocando el intro, vemos a una Riolu variocolor y a un Zorua, mirándose frente a frente, dispuestos a todo por ganar, en el interior de un templo budista. De fondo, se observa a dos seres mitológicos atacándose entre sí con sus poderes más fuertes)_

**No importa cuántas veces pueda caer**

_(Inicia la pelea. Vemos a Zorua dándole ataques siniestros a Riolu, quien se levanta después de cada golpe, en pos de lucha)_

**Me levantaré porque jamás he pensado en rendirme**

_(Riolu se pone en posición y ambos pokemon empiezan una batalla sin cuartel)_

…..

**Aunque más de una vez he deseado decirle adiós a esta realidad y así vivir como ayer lo hacía**

_(Un flash back donde se muestra la amistad de ambos pokemon)_

…

**Más ya no puedo volver, sé que tengo que avanzar, con las fuerzas que hay en mi ser, recupero mi cordura**

_(Riolu empuja a Zorua hacia una puerta de vidrio. Ambos caen y se levantan. Miran hacia otro lado. Una gran cantidad de pokemon enemigos de dos equipos malignos irrumpe en el templo e iba contra ellos)_

**Lo importante para mí, siempre lo defenderé**

**Siempre será así, nada va a poder detenerme**

…..

**No importa lo que se avecine en la oscuridad, no importa lo fuerte que sea la tormenta hoy**

_(Los enemigos atacaban a quemarropa con distintas clases de poderes, pero ambos logran contraatacar. Riolu destroza una buena parte del enemigo. Zorua hace lo propio y ambos se ponen espalda a espalda y siguen destruyéndolos, pero estos eran incalculables)_

**No podrá empañar la fuerza de mi corazón**

_(Justo en eso, observan que Infernape llega a la ayuda, junto a una Braixen. Ambos, cayendo de manera acrobática, empiezan a causar destrozos en el enemigo, repartiendo SuperGolpes y Lanzallamas a diestra y siniestra, sin siquiera ser tocados por los pokemon enemigos.__También llegan Pikachu, Dewott, Pansage, Rufflet, Tranquill, un Deino, una Emolga, un Dwebble, un Lillipup, una Snivy y un Servine,__quienes empiezan a atacar con todo)_

**Si en este mismo instante, luchamos juntos nada nos detendrá**

_(En eso, una Vaporeon destruye el suelo con una poderosa Acua Cola, mandando a volar a varios pokemon enemigos, mientras esta pokemon miraba atentamente al Zorua)_

**Y aunque el mundo siga girando siempre**

_(En eso, Riolu prepara un Puño Incremento y Zorua prepara Tajo Umbrío. Hacen un ataque coordinado. Ambos ataques impactan de lleno contra un pokemon legendario)_

**Si juntos avanzamos, nunca nada nos podrá detener….**

_(Al final, vemos a Riolu y Zorua, en un lugar luminoso, mirándose frente a frente, de manera retadora, mientras sus entrenadores se acercaban, con la misma mirada)_

* * *

_Continuará_

* * *

**Notas de autor:**

**\- Bueno, este capítulo servirá de intermedio para lo que se viene. Será algo realmente catastrófico – hablé serio, mientras que Rosa me observaba, con cierto temor.**

**\- Jefe, en otras palabras, alguien va a pasar por algo malo - respondió serena.**

**\- Es verdad – hice una pausa – es momento de dar los agradecimientos – justo en eso, llegan Ash, Cilan, Serena, Milena y Sasha - Hola, mis queridos lectores y lectoras. Si están leyendo, les agradezco que se hayan tomado el tiempo de leer mi fanfic, de todo corazón. Como vieron en el presente capítulo, un Ash más serio de lo común, además de que dio muchos escarmientos a Sasha. Una faceta más del joven. El inicio de su entrenamiento en el Monte Plateado y demás situaciones. El movimiento del equipo Plasma y de N contra ellos, además de una revelación importante para el futuro: la caja de Fuujin reaccionó ante el peligro que representaba Zekrom y N ¿Será esta la antesala de la tercera devastación de Unova y su gente? Quién sabe. Nuevos pokemon para los acompañantes de Ash, mientras que Iris hace su aparición estelar, además de cierta personaje creada. Denle aplausos a la recién estrenada Sasha y su equipo pokemon – todos aplauden – Bueno, esto y más cosas se verán en el siguiente capítulo. Solo les adelanto algo…. Muerte…. – todos se quedan helados por lo que habló.**

**\- Lo mejor será dar los agradecimientos – habló Serena con una risa nerviosa – Primero, agradecemos a las personas que han dejado review, favoritos y seguidores.**

**\- Entre los favoritos, tenemos a Daniel2015, mientras que en los seguidores tenemos a thejoker3000 y a eudog3 – respondió Cilan con una sonrisa amena, aunque un poco inquieto por lo que hablé. **

**\- Ahora, pasemos a los reviews. En primer lugar, tenemos a Baraka108 – habló Ash – gracias por tu review. Tienes razón, mi amigo ya inicio lo suyo, con ayuda de sus amigas. Lo de Mirai Nikki te tengo que dar la razón: la yandere interna sí que será poderosa – lo dice con sonrisa nerviosa, mientras el trio de sus amigas sonríen sombríamente – El spoiler sí que estaba bien ganado. Ya me imagino ganando un gran poder. No se sabe quién se unirá al ¿harem? – fue allí que Rosa, Serena y Milena silban desentendidas – Bueno, lo que me preguntaste, te responderé. Mi reacción, tal vez, sea taparle con una sábana. No toleraría verla así, es una dama y se merece respeto… Ahora, pasemos a la pregunta de Rosa ¿Si me secuestraran, qué harías?...**

**\- Solamente busco a los culpables y los mato, bueno, no tanto, pero les dejaría secuelas de por vida – habló inocente. Todos tragaron saliva, asustados.**

**\- ¿Serena, si te propusiera matrimonio, como reaccionarías y cuales serían tus palabras?... – preguntó un Ash asustado, mientras que Cilan y Sasha se morían de la risa, y Rosa y Milena emanaban auras de terror. La castaña de Kalos se sonrojó en extremo.**

**\- Bueno – balbuceó – Yo diría que si y mi reacción sería de felicidad – respondió bajito, de tal manera que nadie la escuchó**

**\- ¿Pikachu, que crees que hará Bunneary cuando te vuelva a ver?...**

_**\- La verdad, no lo sé. Solo la veo como una amiga y nada más. Para el amor, no tengo tiempo – **_**fue la respuesta amigable del ratón, en su idioma, por supuesto.**

**\- ¿Cinthya, qué harías si tienes una noche apasionada conmigo? – le preguntó el azabache, sin tapujos, a una recién llegada campeona. La rubia se puso de los mil colores y se desmayó con una sonrisa boba. Fue allí que el trio de chicas empezaba a afilar armas punzo cortantes en contra de Baraka108 y estaban queriendo ir a Nicaragua – Entonces, Baraka108, nos vemos en el siguiente – terminó ameno, Ash.**

**\- Bueno – habló Cilan, con una sonrisa nerviosa – en segundo lugar, tenemos a CCSakuraforever. Gracias por tu review. No te preocupes, vendrán más sorpresas y, además, preparate para lo que se viene en el siguiente capítulo. Nos vemos en el siguiente. **

**\- En tercer lugar, tenemos a Zafira A.V – habló Sasha, también nerviosa, pero por la mirada que le daba el autor – Gracias por tu review. Veo que tienes preferencias, mi creadora, aunque bueno, con tus desórdenes mentales, nadie te entiende – dijo pesadamente – Ahora, Cilan, mi creadora tiene preguntas para ti ¿Si Ash dejara "ir" a Rosa? ¿te la quedarías? ¿O si pasara con las demás chicas?**

**\- Según me dice el autor, me tiene preparado algo para la segunda temporada y que espere con mucha paciencia – respondió con una sonrisa amena.**

**\- Ya veo, gracias – contestó – Ahora – fue allí que obtuvo una mirada sombría – la verdad, tienes razón, en parte. Gracias por tu review. Nos vemos en tus fanfics o por acá.**

**\- En cuarto lugar, tenemos a Arturojeff – habló Ash, ya que las chicas estaban muy indispuestas – Gracias por tu review. Por decirlo así, no es capítulo de relleno, según el autor. Sobre los de Kalos, ellos aparecerán en otro fanfic, si es que este tiene éxito. Como has visto, hay una nueva intervención en la "relación" de ambos. Los dos pokemon pescado tendrán su momento de intervención, en la segunda temporada. Lo de Jigglypuff, se dará más adelante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo. Nos vemos en el siguiente.**

**\- En quinto lugar, tenemos a DarkSoldier41 – fue el turno de Cilan, para luego ver a Serena, completamente dormida por un sedante en forma de flecha – Gracias por tu review. Magikarp y Feebas lo explicarán más adelante, con lo del género. Veo que mi parte apostadora te agradó. Verás más momentos. El momento InfernapexBraixen fue bonito, pero ahora verás que hay alguien entrometida. Pikachu, por lo que me dijo el autor, tendrá sus momentos, pero sabrá elegir. Y el autor dice que fue su error. No conoce mucho lo de México. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y nos vemos en el siguiente – justo en eso, se observa que Serena está alistando más armas y presupuesto para ir a México y a Nicaragua. **

**\- En sexto lugar, tenemos a Ratedy2j – prosiguió Sasha – Gracias por tu review. Lo de Kalos, como hablaron anteriormente, se dará si este fanfic tiene éxito. Sobre lo de compartirlo, ya está. Solo falta aplicarlo. Cilan tendrá su momento romántico, pero será con otra chica. Galvantula era la mejor opción, por así decirlo y lo de Cilan apostador si fue lo mejor. Nos vemos en el siguiente y espero disfrutes del capítulo.**

**\- En séptimo lugar, tenemos a Luffy Ketchum – habló Cilan – Gracias por tu review. La alianza está dada, ahora solo falta concretarse. La verdad, con ese viejo, si que dio un poco de miedo, pero ahora vemos por qué, con este capítulo. Bueno, ahora la pregunta es para Ash. Para cuando las chicas terminen sus otros concursos ¿Por qué no les preparas una cena por sus esfuerzos?...**

**\- Me has dado una buena idea, Luffy – hizo una pausa – tal vez, la aplique – susurró.**

**\- Bueno eso sería todo. Gracias, disfruta el capítulo y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo – contestó Sasha.**

**\- En octavo lugar, tenemos a prietar – fueron las palabras de Ash – gracias por tu review. Lo del harem, solo falta aplicarlo. Nada está dicho, aún. No creo que venga Torterra. Gracias, disfruta del capítulo y nos vemos en el siguiente.**

**\- En noveno lugar, tenemos a Remmy – habló Sasha - Gracias por tu review. No dejes de seguir leyendo la historia. Va a llegar a momentos emocionantes, como sentimentales y profundos. Disfruta del capítulo y nos vemos en el siguiente.**

**\- En décimo lugar, tenemos a – habló Cilan – gracias por tu review. Todo va a cambiar progresivamente, como me dice el autor. Sigue leyendo la historia, que será más interesante, cada vez. Milena es un OC creado. Ahora la pregunta a Rosa ¿Besarías a Ash si tuvieras una oportunidad?... – preguntó con malicia.**

**\- Si… -respondió bajito, mientras alistaba las hachas…**

**\- Bueno, gracias por tu respuesta y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo – contestó el peliverde. **

**\- En undécimo lugar, tenemos a ashserenaamour5 – fueron las palabras de Ash – gracias por tu review. Lo del harem, como lo dijeron anteriormente, tal vez, se dará, no se sabe. Lo de los celos, fue antes de que se diera la alianza. Y la pregunta para Serena y Milena…. ¿Ambas tienes fantasías como las que tiene Rosa? – preguntó nervioso. Fue allí que las chicas se pusieron rojas, para luego irse y alistar más armas en contra de sus futuras víctimas en distintos países – Bueno, creo que el silencio otorga. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo y disfruta de este. **

**\- En el doceavo lugar, tenemos a AnonimoY – hablo Sasha – Gracias por tu review. Es un honor saber que te gusta este fanfic. No creo que haya, pero se verá la opción. Nos vemos en el siguiente y disfruta del capítulo…**

**\- En el treceavo lugar, tenemos a NikAssasins – continuó Cilan – gracias por tu review. No se sabe que shipping habrá. Espero disfrutes del capítulo y nos vemos en el siguiente. **

**\- En el catorceavo lugar, tenemos a diego4560 – habló Ash – gracias por tu review. Faltó más trama, eso sí, pero gracias por tus palabras. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**\- En el quinceavo lugar, tenemos a POKEMON XY – fue el turno de Sasha – gracias por tu review. No tienes por qué disculparte. Tendrás tus motivos. Como buen fan de Milena, veo que lo disfrutaste. La unión de las chicas era algo de esperarse, y mi etapa apostadora sí que te agrado. Ahora, la pregunta para Ash y los demás sobre el BoruSara – fue allí que un niño rubio de ojos azules y una azabache de ojos negros entran al escritorio.**

**\- Bueno, pienso que podrían ser una bonita pareja – fue la respuesta de Ash, mientras que el par, recién llegado, se pone como tomate maduro…**

**\- ¡Que no somos novios! / ¡Que no somos novios, 'tebassa! – chillaron rojos, Boruto y Sarada.**

**\- Si claro, y yo soy un emo pelo de pato con planes de revolución mundial – les habló Ash de manera socarrona. En esos momentos, Sasuke Uchiha tenía ganas de quemar en las llamas del Amateratsu al pobre entrenador de Pikachu, para luego aplastarlo con el Susanoo y mandarlo al espacio con el Chibaku Tensei. Fue allí que Ash temió por su vida.**

**\- Eso sería todo. Espero disfrutes del capítulo y nos vemos en el siguiente – habló Sasha.**

**\- ¡Ahora nos toca a nosotros con el final, 'tebassa! – chilló Boruto.**

**\- En el dieciseisavo lugar, tenemos a Arago2 – habló Sarada, mientras se acomodaba los lentes - Gracias por tu review. Haremos un recuento de tu review, el cual fue muy largo. Por lo de tu salud, no te preocupes. Se comprende. Empecemos… Capítulo 06: la pelea sí que fue una de las mejores. La evolución de Samurott se debió a factores emocionales, más que todo. Los regalos si llegaron en momentos perfectos y el OST que se puso si cayó perfecto, además de una advertencia al fututo – hizo una pausa – Boruto, tu turno….**

**\- ¡Muy bien! – habló emocionado – Capítulo 07: Es verdad, esa chica me recuerda a las madres… ¡Pero mi mama es la mejor, 'tebassa! – infló el pecho por Hinata – Sigmund-san, tendrá momentos de seriedad, pero en este fanfic, su rol será relevante. Los concursos salieron bien, mucho mejor de lo que se esperaba, 'tebassa. Ahora van con las preguntas. Primero, Serena-san… ¿Qué pensaba cuando Ash-san leía las cartas? – le preguntó con sonrisa pícara. La joven se sonrojó.**

**\- Bueno, pensaba que recordar el pasado era bueno, pero a la vez malo…. No sé, tal vez, recordaba viejas amistades… - susurró.**

**\- Ahora, la pregunta es para Ash-san…. ¿Por qué la representación de Ero-Brockas en su mente?... **

**\- Bueno, fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente – le respondió inocentemente. Todos tuvieron una gota en la cien.**

**\- Para finalizar, Arago2-san, puedo decirle que tiene razón. las mujeres dan miedo – lo habló al recordar las golpizas de su hermanita menor y de su compañera de equipo con terror en sus ojos….-te doy pase, Sarada….**

**\- Bueno… Capítulo 08: Es cierto. Nosotras tenemos un sexto sentido para esas situaciones. La suerte de Ketchum-san le persigue, es cierto. Destroza cosas en cada región que va. Y como te digo, nosotras somos comprensivas. No actuamos como unas locas, posesivas, dementes, sádicas, celosas, sino como personas maduras – razonó en voz alta, mientras que Ash y Cilan miraban con una gota en la cien – El tiempo entre Infernape y Braixen si fue bonito – lo habló con una sonrisa ligera – Ahora, las preguntas… Primero, para Rosa-san ¿Qué fue esa sonrisa sádica cuando abrazó a Milena-san?...Acaso la quería matar para que no le quitaran a Ash-san… - la joven de moños se sonrojó de golpe y en silencio – Como dicen por allí, el silencio otorga… - hizo una pausa – Ahora, la segunda pregunta, para las tres… ¿Cuándo Cilan les preguntó sobre la descendencia, que imaginaron?... – las tres se pusieron más rojas que señal de tránsito y no respondieron. Solo balbucearon sobre cosas de pequeños niños y niñas de cabellos azabaches y con los ojos de ellas… Tercera pregunta para Milena-san… ¿Qué piensa hacerle al tipo que se atrevió a humillar de esa manera a Serena-san?...**

**\- Solamente, dejarle en claro que a una dama no se la trata así, con un pequeño escarmiento – un aura de sadismo se hizo presente en ella, mientras tronaba sus nudillos. Boruto empezó a temer por su vida. Lo mismo con los demás.**

**\- Cuarta pregunta para el autor-san – me hablaba - ¿Veremos al "mejor amigo de Kalos" de Serena?**

**\- No lo creo, pero si este fanfic tiene éxito, en la secuela de este – respondí serio.**

**\- Ya veo – susurró – Quinta pregunta para Braixen-san ¿Cómo describirías a Infernape-san, ya sabes, como amigo y algo más en el futuro?...**

**\- _Es un gran amigo. Me aconseja, me apoya, me ánimos, siempre está para cuando más lo necesito… Y como algo más…._ – se pone roja, mientras se lleva las manos al rostro - _Lo vería como un buen novio y un futuro padre…._ – susurró roja. Justo en eso, la Gardevoir de Sasha entra y empieza a pelear con ella, formándose una nube de polvo. Todos tenían una gota en la cien por la pelea del amor del simio pokemon. Justo en eso, Boruto alzó la mano - **

**\- ¿Qué quieres? - preguntó la usuaria del Sharingan (Ojo que Rueda).**

**\- Dejame hacer esta pregunta – la Uchiha asintió – Pikachu – habló con seriedad al pokemon ratón, quien le miró de la misma manera, para luego sorprenderse de la mirada pícara del rubio - ¿¡A cuanto las fotos, 'tebassa!?...**

_**\- A 200 pokeyenes cada una si estas en Kanto o en otra región, pero si estas en Unova, por promoción especial, a 30 pokedolares – **_**le habló en tono narcotraficante. **

**\- Aceptó – y ambos se dieron la mano. Sarada tenía una gota en la cien.**

**\- Bueno, eso sería todo, Arago2-san. Gracias, disfruta del capítulo y nos vemos en el siguiente.**

**\- Como hablé anteriormente, he creado un grupo de Whatswapp. Ya hay varias personas allí. Si quieren formar parte de él, lo único que deben de hacer es mandarme su número por mensaje privado o PM, mientras que al costado del número, poner, entre paréntesis, el país de origen. Bueno, ahora, a continuación se viene el siguiente capítulo, el cual marca el fin de la primera temporada, y es… - y todos se me acercan…**

**\- ¡Capítulo 10: Sacrificio!/ ¡Capítulo 10: Sacrificio, 'tebassa! - hablamos todos.**

**\- Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado – dijo Sarada con una ligera sonrisa.**

**\- Nos vemos en el siguiente, 'tebassa y no olviden dejar review en este capítulo – habló Boruto con una sonrisa, para luego hacer el Kage Bunshin y detener a tres chicas completamente sádicas e histéricas con ciertos comentaristas…. - ¡Rápido, ayúdenme que se escapan estas locas dementes para cometer homicidio en contra de pobres victimas! – fue allí que cometió un error. Las tres, envueltas en auras de sangre, rodearon al pobre rubio, que estaba más pálido que cierto Sannin de las Serpientes… - ¡Mami!... –chilló bajito para recibir la paliza de su vida **

**\- Bueno, mientras medio matan a Boruto, no se olviden dejar review… Nos vemos y lean mis otros fanfics, además de desearme suerte en mi inicio de ciclo en la universidad…. El capítulo 10 lo publicaré este fin de semana o el lunes de la otra semana, a más tardar. La segunda temporada iniciará dentro de tres semanas…. =D – y dicho esto, nos despedimos, mientras vemos como Boruto es apaleado por un trio de locas, posesivas, celosas, sádicas, pero completamente enamoradas, chicas….**

**\- ¡Ayúdenme, 'tebassa! – chilló el pequeño dobe para nunca más ser visto.**


	11. Capítulo 10: Sacrificio

**Disclaimer. Pokemon no me pertenece a mí, sino a Satoshi Tajiri. Los OST no me pertenecen a mí, sino a sus respectivos autores, compositores, editores y demás allegados.**

**Lean todo, por favor. Será, en mi opinión, del agrado del público en general…=)**

**Leer notas del autor al final, por favor.**

**Espero sus reviews…=)**

**Disculpen si hay algunas letras, tramos de trama un poco incoherentes, partes de texto o "algunos" nombres mal puestos, debido a que lo he escrito lo más rápido posible. **

**Anuncio Importante al final del texto…. =)**

**Leyenda:**

\- Conversación entre personas –

_\- Pensamientos de las personas o comentarios de la Pokedex, además de los Flash Back – _

**_\- Conversación de los pokemon u otros seres, además de documentos o escritos – _**

\- "**_Pensamientos de los pokemon u otros seres" –_**

* * *

**Dilemas de Campeón: Amor**

**Capítulo 10: Sacrificio**

* * *

**Opening 01**

El mundo quiero ver, de Pueblo Paleta soy

Como no sé perder

Lo mejor de mi yo doy

…..

Mucho que aprender

Batallas que ganar

Siempre al frente iré

Sin miedo a lo que irá a pasar

….

Abran paso al camino voy

De nuevo empezando hoy estoy

….

Yo quiero ser tu héroe

Es mi decisión

En camino voy

Yo quiero ser tu héroe

Esta es la ocasión

Y el futuro nos dirá

Ser héroe en mi interior resurgirá

Yo quiero ser tu héroe

Pokemon

…..

"_Blanco y Negro"_

* * *

**(Acá, entren a Youtube y coloquen Naruto Shippuden OST – Ikari)**

Todos se veían acorralados desde distintos flancos, tanto superior como frontal. No tenían posibilidad alguna de seguir avanzando, no a buen acuerdo que digamos. Solo quedaba una opción.

\- No nos queda de otra – fueron las palabras de Sasha, quien adquirió una mirada más que sombría, tétrica podría decirse – Tendré que barrer el piso con todos ustedes, a pesar de la "desventaja" que tenemos – su frialdad heló el alma de los presentes, tanto personas como pokemon – ¡Vaporeon, Gardevoir, Lucario, Noivern, Arcanine, Umbreon, Luxray! ¡Formación Espartana! – y dicho esto, los pokemon que poseían mayor ataque y velocidad se posicionaron en primera fila, para poder empezar el ataque, mientras los que poseían mayor resistencia se colocaban en la retaguardia – y eso no quiere decir que yo me mantenga al margen de la pelea – dicho esto, ella adquirió una pose de combate un poco singular, poniendo su pierna derecha un poco adelantada y las manos estiradas en posición marcial. Luego, miró a los demás, quienes estaban allí – Yo que ustedes, me uniría a la diversión – les habló con sonrisa psicópata. Como dicen por allí, el alumno hereda las costumbres del maestro. Tanto aliados como enemigos, tuvieron muchos escalofríos al verla de esa manera. Cilan, Rosa, Serena y Milena agradecían que la joven de cabellos azabaches fuese una aliada, más no su enemiga.

\- ¡Muy bien! ¡Pansage, Dwebble, Litleo, comenzaremos el combate! – y dicho esto, Cilan lanzó a sus tres pokemon al combate.

\- ¡Perior, Audrey, Ary, Bruno, Chespie! ¡Defendamos con todo! – y los cinco se pusieron en posición de combate, aunque uno era una simple cria, pero daría lo mejor de sí.

\- ¡No nos quedaremos atrás! ¡Braixen, Oshawott, Emolga! – las tres asintieron con determinación, mientras se colocaron al frente.

\- ¡Lo mismo digo! ¡Como amiga de Ash no debo de darme por vencida así nada más! ¡Pikary, Charlotte, Mokul, Kero! ¡Ya saben que hacer! – y dicho esto, los cuatro pokemon se prepararon para la inminente batalla ante las ordenes de la pelirroja directora.

\- ¡Que empiece la diversión! – Sasha, con esa "linda" sonrisa, ordenó el ataque general, mientras que los pokemon oriundos de la montaña se preparaban, al igual que sus amigos humanos y pokemon, a defender su lugar de origen y una de las mayores fuentes de energía de la zona.

**Con Ash**

Ash estaba caminando con el grupo de pokemon salvajes. Riolu y los dos Ralts escuchaban fascinados, por las palabras de Pikachu, todos los viajes que habían realizado juntos, además de las proezas que el azabache había hecho en el pasado. Gallade y Gardevoir escuchaban silenciosamente todo. Ambos estaban sorprendidos por todo lo escuchado. Sin embargo, algo llamó su atención…

_**\- Gardevoir... ¡Donde diablos se supone que están tú y Gallade!**_ \- Gothitelle le estaba resondrando mentalmente.

_**\- Estamos de camino a la fuente ¿Qué ha pasado?**_ _**¿Por qué se escuchó un estruendo leve? – **_preguntó curiosa.

_**\- ¡Nos atacan los amigos de ese sujeto de cabellos verdes y del mocoso de Zorua!**_ – le gritó. La pokemon abrió los ojos muy sorprendida.

\- ¿Pasa algo, verdad? – preguntó Ash, con curiosidad.

_**\- Nos atacan – **_solo susurró eso. Esas palabras fueron suficiente para el joven azabache. De su pokebola, sacó a su pokemon de tipo fuego/lucha más fuerte en la actualidad.

\- Infernape, Pikachu, vamos a velocidad – les ordenó. Ambos asintieron con seriedad. Se colocaron en posición, como si estuviesen en una carrera olímpica y emprendieron carrera, a una buena velocidad.

_**\- Debemos de ir. Es nuestro deber defender lo que nuestros padres y sus antecesores han defendido por siempre, amor – **_le habló con seriedad el pokemon cuchilla. La pokemon psíquica asintió.

_**\- ¡Ese joven es genial! – **_chillaron de emoción los niños.

_**\- Si quieren seguir su camino, pueden hacerlo, pero después de defender nuestro hogar – **_les habló con calma la pokemon. Los tres asintieron.

_**\- ¡Si, hermana!/ ¡Si, señora! – **_los Ralts y Riolu dijeron respectivamente. Los cinco siguieron a Ash y sus pokemon, a buena velocidad

Ash, mientras estaba corriendo, trazaba algunos planes para poder intervenir de manera calmada en la lucha inminente que se avecinaba.

_\- Tal vez, si coloco a Infernape en posición, podría tomar ventaja contra la cantidad de enemigos que se presenten en el camino – _esbozó una sonrisa escalofriante - _Aunque será mejor ir calmadamente, Sasha puede hacerse cargo – _siguió tranquilo. El azabache confiaba a ultranza en su amiga de mirada gris, ya que ambos fueron entrenados por el campeón de Kanto, no solo en materia de pokemon, sino en defensa personal, manejo de cualquier tipo de armas y empleo de diversas ramas de disciplinas marciales.

Sin embargo, unos movimientos en la parte superior de la caverna lograron distraerlo a sobremanera. Unas pequeñas explosiones revelaron a varios miembros del Equipo Plasma, interceptando su camino. Estos soldados tenían, a su disposición, varios pokemon, entre los cuales se encontraban varios Magnezone, Mienshao y Carracosta.

\- Tus pokemon son raros ¡Nos los entregarás por las buenas, mocoso! – le ordenaron en tono de voz grave. Mala decisión…

\- Saben, lo que voy a hacer ahora los desencajará por completo. Será la primera y última vez que observarán un técnica como tal – les habló con aparente calma, pero luego, su mirada se volvió dura - ¡No estoy para perder mi tiempo con tipos como ustedes! – y dicho esto, se colocó en la misma pose de la que estaba Sasha, mientras que Pikachu e Infernape se colocaban delante de él – Pikachu, tu no intervendrás. Con Infernape basta y sobra – el pokemon ratón entendió, de antemano, lo que esas palabras querían decir. Por ello, se puso al costado de Ash - ¡Infernape, **Gran Aniquilación Magnífica de Fuego**! – y el pokemon lucha infló su pecho, mientras que la mecha de fuego, proveniente de su cabeza, cambiaba a un color azulado claro, para luego expulsar una gran cantidad de fuego azul expandido (**N.A: Si no se hacen una idea, fíjense en Youtube el Jutsu de Madara Uchiha cuando aparece por primera vez con el Edo Tensei, junto al segundo Tsuchikage – Katon: Gouka Mekkyaku)**. Este se dirigía amenazante y poderoso, destruyendo el suelo inclusive, hacia los del Equipo Plasma, quienes mandaron a sus Carracosta a interceptar el ataque de Infernape con Chorros de Agua. El choque de poderes generó una espesa niebla en medio de la cueva. Esto fue aprovechado por el azabache - ¡Ahora! – ordenó a sus dos pokemon. Pikachu e Infernape se lanzaron. El pokemon ratón con Cola de Hierro, mientras que el pokemon simio con Puños Fuego. Los tres fueron al ataque. Mientras que Pikachu e Infernape dejaban inconscientes con sonoros puñetazos y coletazos a todos los pokemon enemigos, Ash se encargaba de dejar, a punta de sendos golpes y patadas en zonas estratégicas del cuerpo, dejándolos completamente nockeados, aunque habían casos, donde sacó la katana que su maestro le envió a través de su amiga de mirada gris. Con esta en mano, cortó zonas superficiales, como los tendones de las piernas y otras zonas estratégicas. Con todos los enemigos inhabilitados, más no muertos, y justo antes de que el grupo de Gallade y Gardevoir llegaran, además de que la niebla se disipase, Ash limpió su arma y la puso a su costado. Justo cuando llegaron, el azabache solo se puso a pensar – _Gracias por sus enseñanzas, maestro… - _el azabache esbozó una sonrisa al recordar lo que el campeón de Kanto le habló una vez... _**"A tus enemigos no les tengas piedad, ya que ellos no te la tendrán"**_ – Los esperaba – les dijo al grupo recién llegado. Los cinco se sorprendieron al ver a los Plasma completamente fuera de combate - ¿Cuánto falta para llegar a la fuente de energía? – preguntó.

_**\- Si no me equivoco, dentro de unos cuantos cinco kilómetros más – **_le respondió Gallade con seriedad.

\- ¡Debemos de apresurarnos! ¡Nuestros amigos están en riesgo, sin contar que gran parte de ellos no posee experiencia en combate! – Ash estaba completamente desesperado al saber que sus amigos, en especial, el trio de chicas que conoció y reconoció recientemente podría estar en sumo peligro. Ash sabía que con Sasha y Cilan no debía de preocuparse mucho, ya que una era su amiga y _sempai _estudiante, mientras que el otro era un líder de gimnasio con experiencia y resolución de combate experimental. Sus pokemon le siguieron el paso, mientras que los cinco pokemon fueron al mismo ritmo del azabache, todo gracias a la fuerza psíquica de Gardevoir.

**Con los demás**

El combate ya había iniciado. Sasha había dado unas cuantas indicaciones a Cilan y a las demás, si querían salir de esta….

\- ¡Luxray, usa Campo Eléctrico! – y el pokemon eléctrico rodeó todo el campo con senda electricidad. Ella sabía que, en el bando enemigo, habían varios pokemon eléctricos/bicho. Lo que ella buscaba era potenciar al triple el poder de la Emolga de Serena, ya que ella tenía la ventaja por ser tipo Volador/Eléctrico - ¡Arcanine, _**Cometa Fuego**_! – este lanzó, hacia el cielo, una esfera de fuego incandescente, la cual siguió subiendo a buena velocidad, para luego explotar y generar pequeños meteoros que iban contra el enemigo - ¡Serena, aprovecha esto y ataca con Emolga! ¡Gardevoir, desvía cualquier intento de ataque o de daño hacia ella con tu Fuerza Psíquica! – ordenó seria.

\- ¡Entendido!... _Ya veo, quiere usar la habilidad de Emolga, Motor Fuerte, para poder atacar con el triple de fuerza – _hizo una pausa en sus pensamientos – ¡Braixen, también desvía todo con Fuerza Psíquica! – fue allí que vio que su Oshawott sacó su caparaconcha y la estaba imbuyendo con hielo – No me digas que tú también – la pokemon de agua asintió con determinación.

\- Tengo que aprovechar los medios para poder para al ataque – fue allí que Rosa se dio cuenta que el viento potenciaba los ataques de tipo fuego - ¡Audrey, Ary, quiero que usen lanzallamas y ráfaga de aire! ¿Me entendieron? – ambos asintieron, ya que sabían la diferencia elemental, al menos - ¡Cilan, listo! – el peliverde asintió, mientras Perior y Pansage se colocaban en unos extremos, junto a los Larvesta y Volcarona - ¡Perior, Rayo Solar! ¡Bruno, usa excavar y ataca por debajo a los que puedas! ¡Chespie, usa Pin Misil! – y los tres pokemon asintieron con fuerza, ante las ordenes de su entrenadora.

\- ¡Pansage, ya sabes que hacer! ¡Dwebble, sigue a Lillipup con el ataque! – y el peliverde lanzó a sus dos pokemon al ataque.

\- ¡Protección! – todos los del Equipo Plasma, trio sombrío incluido, lanzó su técnica defensiva, en pos de salvaguardar su integridad. Lo que no sabían era que un cuarteto dragón, compuestos por Gible, Gabite, Garchomp y Mokul, el Axew de Milena, iban por debajo de la tierra, para poder atacar - ¡Foco Resplandor para contrarrestar los rayos solares, Magnezone! – y los pokemon acero/eléctrico que estaban allí chocaban sus poderes contra los que usaban los poderes antes mencionados.

\- ¡Oshawott, doble equipo y usa caparaconcha de hielo a la vez! – y la pokemon de Serena, ante la orden de su entrenadora, fue a velocidad.

\- ¡Kero, haz lo mismo, pero usa Burbujas cuando veas un espacio! ¡Charlotte, apoya a Ary y a Audrey en la creación de más lanzallamas! ¡Mokul, cuando salgas, haz Dragoaliento! ¡Pikary, refuerza a Emolga con más electricidad! – la pelirroja también estaba metida en todo. Hablando de Emolga, ella aprovechaba su velocidad y soberbio poderío eléctrico en desestabilizar a los pokemon bicho y de agua.

Sin embargo, ante este inicio de hostilidades, los del trio sombrío decidieron actuar rápido. A simple vista, para ellos, era una simple ofensiva.

\- Todos ustedes, quiero que estén en posición defensiva. Nosotros atacaremos – y ante el asentimiento, los especialistas del Equipo Plasma entraron en acción - ¡Pulso Sombrío! – y los tres pokemon siniestros lanzaron sus ataques más poderosos, los cuales barrían poderosos el suelo, ante la estupefacción de todos. Cilan sabía que no tenía más pokemon a disposición, para poder rechazar el ataque. No podía contar con Litleo y Magikarp, ya que el primero, era todavía un cachorro y el otro, era un pokemon que no poseía ataque alguno. Sin embargo, el grupo del trio Acero, compuesto por Beldum, Metang y Metagross usaron protección, para luego, los dos últimos, usaron Foco Resplandor a máxima potencia, pero, para el desconcierto de los amigos de Ash, Foco Resplandor cedió ante el poderoso ataque Pulso Sombrío. Sin embargo…

\- ¡Lucario, Vaporeon! ¡Muro de Agua! – y ambos pokemon, haciendo gala de sus conocimientos en poderes acuáticos, más que todo Lucario, al poder crear un Hidropulso y expandirlo a cantidades considerables, bloquearon con sendas cantidades de agua - ¡Noivern, Umbreon, Hiperrayo! – y con esto último, ambos pokemon lanzaron poderosas cantidades de energía hacia sus enemigos. Sin embargo…

\- ¡Tormenta de Arena! – los tres pokemon crearon una gran polvareda de arena, la cual impidió que los dos Hiperrayos dieran en el blanco, debido a la precisión que ya no poseían. Todos se cubrieron ante esto, menos los del Equipo Plasma - ¡Pasen al ataque! – ante la orden del trio sombrío, los reclutas Plasma fueron corriendo hacia los cinco. Gible, Gabite y Garchomp, al igual que el trio de Acero, podían ver a través de la tormenta, por ello, ellos pasaron a la defensa, mientras que Sasha y sus pokemon se habían acostumbrado a climas, entre ellos, las tormentas de arena. El resto, no, aunque Cilan trataba de defenderse de eso. Fue en eso, que el peliverde sintió que le golpearon la pierna, en pos de tumbarlo al piso. De un movimiento rápido, Cilan puso sus manos en el piso, para no caer. Inmediatamente, por inercia, pateó al sujeto que trató de taclearlo, logrando su cometido. Fue allí que otro de los reclutas Plasma le logró conectar un puñetazo en la mejilla derecha. Esto lo aturdió un poco, pero luego se recompuso, en medio de la tormenta de arena, para luego seguir con su arremetida. Gothitelle, con su hija, en ese mismo momento, apoyaba a Cilan con su fuerza psíquica, a la vez que protegía la fuente de energía de la caverna.

\- ¡Pansage, Bala Semilla con todo tu poder! ¡Dwebble, Tumba Rocas! – y ambos pokemon asintieron con lo dicho por su entrenador líder de gimnasio. Mientras tanto, Milena se defendía lo mejor que podía.

_\- En estos momentos, agradezco a mis padres el haberme metido a esas clases horribles de defensa personal – _la pelirroja arremetía a diestra y siniestra golpes específicos contra miembros del enemigo, quienes trataban de propasarse con ella. Cabe decir que ella se exasperó al escuchar que pasarían tiempos de "sana diversión" con cuatro hermosas mujeres. Por ello, al que habló de esa manera, le dio un golpe sonoro en las partes donde los hombres son más sensibles – Pikary, como nos comentó Ash… ¡Contra escudo! – y la pokemon ratón empezó a girar en el suelo, despidiendo electricidad en el aire, afectando a varios sujetos - ¡Kero, usa tu espuma para cegar la visión de los Mienshao! ¡Charlotte, Mokul, cuando termine, Lanzallamas! - los tres asintieron, realizando lo que la joven de mirada amatista les pidió. Milena, luego, vio que los Larvesta y Volcarona se pusieron junto a ella, lanzando también sendas lanzallamas. Cabe decir que varios terminaron chamuscados. Sasha, mientras tanto, estaba en una rencilla contra tres personas en específico: El trio sombrío.

\- ¡Vamos pelmazos! ¡No me digan que se agotaron, simples escorias ninja! – les gritó de lo más socarrona mientras la ojigris bloqueaba una patada con sus brazos cruzados, para luego conectar un puñete en otro de los miembros de ese grupo Plasma - ¡Vaporeon, **Dragón de Agua! (Nota del autor: Haciendo referencia, es similar al Jutsu Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu) – **ante la orden de Sasha, el pokemon acuático generó de su boca, un colosal fluido, el cual tomó la forma de un dragón, el cual se dirigió poderoso contra los pokemon del trio sombrío. Este impactó de lleno contra los tres pokemon.

\- ¡Esto no se quedará así! ¡Absol, Mega Cuerno! – ordenó furioso un sombrío.

\- ¡Arcanine, Colmillo Fuego para defender a Vaporeon! ¡Luxray, Colmillo Rayo una vez terminado esto! – ambos pokemon asintieron, mientras estos se recuperaban y la entrenadora golpeaba de lleno en la boca del estómago contra uno de los sombríos, dejándolo al borde de la inconsciencia – Uno menos, quedan dos idiotas – susurró sádica – Yo que ustedes, me rendiría, aunque siempre quise jugar a la cuerda con un par de intestinos… ¿Quién me ayuda? – les preguntó con una sonrisa ancha y espeluznante. Cabe decir que a estos se pusieron pálidos al escucharla hablar de esa manera - ¡Lucario, Velocidad Extrema contra Accelgor! ¡Umbreon, Bola Sombra contra Bisharp! ¡Noivern, Garra Dragón contra Absol para rematar! Acabaré esto, rápido – susurró, mientras adquiría pose combatiente y sus pokemon atacaban con todo. Los miembros restantes del trio sombrío se defendieron lo más que pudieron. Por otro lado, Rosa, al no saber qué hacer solo dependía de sus pokemon para poder defenderse. Así como en el caso de Milena, varios reclutas Plasma se trataron de propasarse con ella, queriendo usarla como si de un objeto meramente de placer se tratara, sin embargo, para ello, Perior y los demás miembros de su equipo se interpusieron, pero estos, para mala suerte de la joven de moños, fueron golpeados por los Magnezone y Galvantula que esos poseían. Fue allí que dos de estos la agarraron de manera brusca.

\- Tranquila, niña. Prometemos ser buenos contigo – le habló con mirada lujuriosa. La mirada de la joven era una mezcla de horror y resistencia.

\- ¡Suéltame, desgraciado! – Rosa trataba, con movimientos improvisados, zafarse del yugo de los Plasma, pero le era imposible. Justo en eso, Beldum uso Derribo en las cabezas de ambos agresores, liberando, en el proceso, a la joven Rosa - ¡Beldum, muchas gracias! – el pequeño pokemon acero asintió con seriedad, pero con mucha tranquilidad al ver a la joven en buen estado. Metang y Metagross se pusieron al frente de la joven, como para defenderla de los otros cinco que querían propasarse con ella - ¡Muy bien, hay que ir con todo! ¡Perior, usa Llueve Hojas en el campo! ¡Chespie, Pin Misil con todo lo que tengas! – sin embargo, dos brillos la sorprendieron. Se trataba de su Perior y de su Bruno – El brillo de la evolución – susurró con marcada alegría. Al parecer, la determinación para proteger a su entrenadora fue más que suficiente para poder ir con la secuencia evolutiva. Fue allí que vio a la última etapa de Perior: Serperior, y a la segunda etapa de Bruno: Herdier. Cabe decir que ambos aprendieron, por individualidad, según la pokedex de la joven, dos nuevos ataques: Cola Dragón y Planta Feroz, en el caso de Perior; y Giga Impacto y Colmillo Fuego, en el de Bruno - ¡Sigamos! ¡Perior, Planta Feroz! ¡Audrey, Nitrocarga cuando todos esos pokemon estén por los aires! ¡Bruno, lo mismo pero con Giga Impacto! ¡Ary, Aire Cortante! – y los cinco se fueron al ataque. Serena, mientras tanto, fue protegida por el pequeño Gible, quien usó un Pulso Dragón, el cual mandó a volar a varios sujetos que trataban de propasarse con la oriunda de Kalos.

\- ¡Muchas gracias, Gible! – el pokemon asintió contento – Chicos, tengo un plan – les dijo a los cuatro. solo sigan lo que les hablo – la zorra, la nutria, la ardilla voladora y el pequeño dragón asintieron - ¡Braixen, Rueda Fuego! ¡Emolga, Tornado! ¡Oshawott, trata de viajar en medio de este ataque, impúlsate y crea una caparaconcha de hielo! ¡Gible, trata de que tu Pulso Dragón viaje por arriba de ellos, para que este choque contra ellos! – señaló. Los del Equipo Plasma no se quedaron atrás.

\- ¡Magnezone, Mienshao, Trueno! – los siete de diez que estaban peleando contra Serena lanzaron sus ataques - ¡Carracosta, Hidrobomba! – los otros tres lanzaron con todo su poder en contra de contrarrestar el fuego potenciado por el tornado de Emolga. Para la sorpresa de la castaña, el pulso dragón impactó de lleno contra los siete truenos, dejando una estela de polvo, para luego las hidrobombas abrirse paso por el polvo. Los ataques de agua se impusieron contra la Rueda Fuego, pero Oshawott seguía con todo, debido a que los ataques de agua no le afectaban para nada - ¡Imposible!...

\- ¡Vamos!... – y la Oshawott atacó a una velocidad semejante a la que poseía el Samurott de Ash cuando era un Oshawott, dando en contra 9 de los 10 enemigos, sin embargo, uno de ellos, el cual era un Magnezone. Este le dio de lleno con un poderoso trueno. Oshawott se retorció de dolor ante el desconcierto de Serena - ¡Oshawott!... – gritó desesperada. Sin embargo, ante su distracción, uno del equipo Plasma trato de cogerla por la espalda.

\- ¡Te tengo, mocosa!... – le gritó con mucha furia, al ser él una de las víctimas del ataque congelante de la Oshawott.

**(Fin del OST)**

**(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube Naruto Shippuden Movie 6 Road to Ninja OST – My Name) **

Ambos estaban a centímetros de que se produzca la agresión, sin embargo, un borrón azul y rojo se hizo presente. Este golpeó con mucha saña al pobre recluta.

\- ¡Nadie toca a mis preciados amigos! – le gritó mientras le conectaba sendos golpes en la boca del estómago, dejándolo completamente inconsciente y con sangre saliendo de su boca.

\- ¡Ash! – gritaron todos sus amigos al verlo nuevamente. Sin embargo, Braixen estaba en problemas. Rodeada por cinco Mienshao, tenía todas las de perder, pero justo allí, un pokemon tipo fuego/lucha dio un volantín acrobático, para luego aterrizar frente a Braixen. Este pokemon empezó a esquivar las arremetidas de los pokemon tipo lucha, sin embargo, el pokemon simio, haciendo gala de su maestría en los artes de combate, golpeó a diestra y siniestra a sus contrincantes, para luego quedar dos de ellos, quienes se fueron sin pensar contra el mencionado anteriormente. Este, con un movimiento sutil, solo cogió sus cabezas y las impactó, dejándolos seminockeados.

_**\- ¡Infernape! - **_ chillaron de emoción las dos pokemon que estaban enamoradas del simio.

_**\- ¿Te encuentras bien, Braixen? – **_preguntó seriamente. Ella asintió sonrojada - _** Me alegro….**_

\- Bueno, creo que llegó el momento de apoyar – habló Ash con seriedad. Fue allí que sacó el resto de sus pokemon - ¡Al combate! – y todos, con los ánimos arriba, asintieron con ganas y más determinación. Los Plasma, ahora, se veían en serios aprietos por la llegada de este joven entrenador, quien parecía muy prometedor y fuerte.

_**\- Ya llegue. Disculpa la demora, Gothitelle – **_le habló una recién llegada Gardevoir, junto a Gallade y los tres niños.

_**\- Has que los niños de nuestras crias se mantengan al margen con tu fuerza psíquica, querida.**_ _**Ellos son el futuro de nuestra generación – **_le ordenó Gallade con convicción. Ella solo asintió. El pokemon cuchilla obtuvo mirada fría, mientras expandía sus cuchillas de los brazos, para luego adquirir una pose de combate similar a la de todos sus congéneres – _**No permitiré que seres inocentes vengan a sacrificarse por causas de naturaleza mayor – **_y dicho esto, se lanzó al ataque. Justo en eso, Ash y Sasha se pusieron espalda con espalda.

\- ¡Como cuando entrenábamos, Sasha! – le ordenó serio.

\- ¡No tienes por qué decirlo! – le respondió sonriente. Fue allí que ambos empezaron a repartir golpe a diestra y siniestra, defendiéndose en los puntos débiles que ambos poseían, mientras que los demás, como Cilan y Milena, también apoyaron en esa incursión. Cilan, según había escuchado Ash, aprendió un poco de defensa personal cuando tenía 12 años, junto a sus hermanos. Eso daba una buena imagen de lo que debería de ser un líder de gimnasio. No solo una persona que desarrolla íntegramente a sus pokemon, sino también se desarrollan íntegramente como personas. El azabache ya pensaba hacer algo cuando saliera de este aprieto: entrenar en defensa personal a Rosa y a Serena, tal y como su maestro le había enseñado en el Monte Plateado.

\- ¡No perderemos contra basuras fracasadas! ¡Ustedes serán los que mueran por la gloria del Equipo Plasma!– fue la arenga de los Plasma frente al nuevo combate que realizarían.

**(Fin del OST)**

**(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube Naruto Shippuden OST – Hyakkarouran)**

La expresión de Ash no tenía precio. Su mirada y sentir eran por completo, irreales, de una persona tan buena y sensata como lo era él. Sasha sonrió ante esta nueva faceta de su compañero de estudios. Cilan, Rosa, Serena y Milena miraban sorprendidos por esta sensación de desprecio y "odio" hacia los Plasma.

\- Me enfurecen… Tanto que ni siquiera puedo expresarlo – habló con seriedad, mientras amigos como enemigos escuchaban sus palabras – Así que les contaré algo sobre mí – hizo una pausa - ¡No soy basura! ¡Ni tampoco lo seré! – . Pikachu, Infernape, Samurott, Pignite, Snivy, Tranquill, Deino y Galvantula se pusieron al frente, junto a su entrenador. Todos escucharon con marcada sorpresa - No permitiré jamás… Sencillamente no lo haré…. ¡No permitiré que maten a mis amigos! – y dicho esto, se lanzó con todo – fue allí que todos sonrieron, tanto pokemon aliados, como los suyos, incluyendo a sus amigos de Unova.

\- ¡Ash, pateemos traseros! – ante el ánimo de Sasha, Ash solo pudo asentir, para luego mirar a los demás. Estos entendieron y fueron con todo.

**(Fin del OST)**

Fue allí que un enorme rugido, un sonoro y poderoso rugido se sintió por todo el lugar. Este se sintió demasiados kilómetros a la redonda.

**Mientras tanto. Ciudad Castelia.**

El líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Castelia, especialista en pokemon de tipo Bicho y célebre artista, Burgh, estaba tranquilamente descansando, hasta que sintió un rugido, el cual provenía de las montañas, a los lejos de la ciudad, la cual conectaba esta con ciudad Nacrene. Algo le decía que la paz en Unova no duraría mucho tiempo.

\- Se acercan tiempos difíciles para todos – susurró serio, mientras observaba el paisaje desde lo alto del museo, junto a su fiel Crustle. El pokemon bicho también presentía lo mismo. Los vientos de guerra soplaban fuerte.

Por otro lado, en uno de los hoteles más lujosos de la ciudad, un genio de la gastronomía se encontraba disfrutando de la vida, tras una sesión de programa, junto a un grupo de chicas, las cuales estaban allí, ilusionadas, brindándole atenciones "amorosas".

\- Ustedes son las mejores, chicas – les habló con voz más que complacida y sensual. Las jóvenes allí presentes. Cabe decir que estas señoritas tenían estrellitas en los ojos por tales palabras.

\- ¿Seremos las mejores a su lado, Matt? – preguntaron a coro.

\- Por supuesto – respondió con una sonrisa "amable", sin embargo, muy en el fondo – _Ustedes me servirán bien. Sus familias me darán el prestigio que me falta – _pensó maquiavélicamente. Como dicen, el fin justifica los medios. Fue allí que todos ellos sintieron el poderoso rugido de guerra. Se asustaron, incluso Matt se estremeció ante tal imponente sonido – _No me importa lo que pase con la región, siempre y cuando no me afecte. Incluso, todos se pueden ir al diablo… - _sí, la codicia del chef no tenía límites.

**Regresando a la caverna**

**(Aquí, entren a Youtube y coloquen Naruto Shippuden OST – Jinchürikki) **

Todos habían escuchado ese potente sonido, el cual desgarró toda la parte superior de la montaña, dejándola como una simple casa sin techo. Debajo de los escombros, se encontraban unos lastimados y heridos reclutas Plasma, además del trio sombrío. Junto a ellos, Cilan se encontraba con unas cuantas rasgaduras en toda su ropa, además de manchas de sangre en sus hombros; Rosa estaba con una pierna muy lastimada y sangrante, imposibilitándole un poco el movimiento; Serena tenía el hombro dislocado y comisuras de sangre escurrían por su cabeza; Milena, por azares del destino, solo tenía unos cuantos rasguños; Sasha y Ash, por último, estaban completamente ilesos, ya que ellos sobrevivieron cuando entrenaban, a cosas similares. El azabache se acercó a Serena, sabiendo que era lo que le pasaba. La joven gemía de dolor.

\- Disculpame por lo que te haré, Serena – le habló seriamente. La joven de Kalos solo asintió. De una palma poderosa, le regresó el hueso a su posición original. La castaña chilló de dolor profusamente – Te dolerá unos cuantos minutos, pero no te preocupes. Dentro de diez minutos, ya no te dolerá y podrás moverlo con total normalidad – le reconfortó con una sutil caricia en la cabeza, para luego limpiarla. Ella se sonrojó y sonrió. Luego, se acercó a Rosa. De su mochila, sacó unas gasas, alcohol y demás productos. Previamente y sin pensarlo, el azabache rasgó sus ropas, dejando ver la zona afectada. Con los productos antes mencionados, Ash le limpió la herida y la recostó en otro lugar.

\- Muchas gracias, Ash – le agradeció por el gesto.

\- No te preocupes, aunque no te puedes mover – le habló con una sonrisa, para luego acariciarle la cabeza. Ella asintió feliz y sumisa. Luego, se dirigió a la pelirroja directora.

\- Milena, te echaré esto – y sacó unos sprays para curar las heridas, los cuales, si bien es cierto hicieron chillar levemente a la de mirada amatista, la curaron por completo – Más bien que estamos debajo de los escombros y guardamos a todos nuestros pokemon antes del derrumbe. Por eso es que no nos detectan – susurró serio Ash.

\- Gracias por curarme, Ash – sonrió Milena.

\- No te preocupes – respondió afable. Luego, fue donde Cilan, a quien curó con suma diligencia, debido a que una de las heridas era profunda. Tuvo que sacar un pedazo de roca incrustada, limpiar la herida y vendarlo – Con dos días de descanso, podrás moverla con normalidad- le aconsejó.

\- ¿Cómo sabes tanto? – preguntó.

\- Una vez casi muero por heridas así en el Monte Plateado. Si no se tratan a tiempo, pueden ser fatales – hizo una pausa – después de esto, iremos a un pueblo cercano. Debe de haber un médico allí cerca…

\- Entendido – respondió.

\- Ahora debemos salir de acá… - le habló a una Sasha completamente en shock, quien previamente había limpiada un poco la zona. La joven de mirada gris estaba anonada, no por miembros plasma sobrevivientes, los cuales estaba saliendo de los escombros, en pos de robar la energía de ese lugar, la cual, para buena suerte de todos, estaba intacta y protegida por los pokemon oriundos de ese lugar, los cuales estaban lastimados, sino por el poderoso pokemon alado negro que estaba allí, en medio de una tormenta, y, por sobre todas las cosas, a un joven de cabelleras largas verdes y una gorra, vestido con ropas claras y mostrando una mirada, por demás vacía y fría. Por las mejillas de Sasha escurrieron sutiles lágrimas. Por fin lo encontró, al amigo de la infancia que debió habérselo llevado de las garras de su manipulador padre y el cual debía de salvar, porque ella sabía, muy en el fondo, que él era un hombre bondadoso, amable, respetuoso y solidario, tanto con para los seres humanos, como para los pokemon - ¿¡Sasha!? ¿Qué ocurre? – le zarandeó, pero lo que miro lo desconcertó aún más. Se trataba de un poderoso pokemon negro, uno de los legendarios de la región de Unova, el pokemon ideal, Zekrom. Este, completamente imponente, emitió otro rugido de guerra, el cual estremeció todo el lugar.

\- ¡N!... – gritó Sasha al joven de cabellos verdes, quien solamente le brindó una mirada más que fría y vaciá. Empezó a analizarla, para luego, llevarse una gran sorpresa.

\- Esos ojos, esos cabellos. Ya los he visto antes – habló con completa sequedad en su hablar – Eres Sasha ¿verdad?... Mi amiga de infancia…. –susurró. Ella solo asintió levemente, mientras esperaba que hubiese alguna muestra de afecto en la mirada del de cabellera larga verde. El resto de los amigos de Ash se levantaron, con las pocas fuerzas que poseían, pero se quedaron estupefactos al ver a semejante pokemon legendario, imponente en su totalidad. Se decía, en los libros, que su poder solo podía ser igualado por pokemon legendarios como Palkia, Dialgia y Giratina. La verdad, las chicas más que todo, estaban con la mirada llena de miedo. Sus cuerpos temblaban por inercia, mientras que Cilan trataba de mantener la postura. El resto de miembros del Equipo Plasma, además del trio sombrío, miraron con respeto hacia su futuro rey. Se inclinaron hacia él con señal de obediencia y lealtad total, aunque algunos solo lo hacían por mera conveniencia - ¿Consiguieron la fuente de energía que mi padre les pidió?- preguntó con seriedad.

\- No, mi señor. Ellos intervinieron con nuestra sagrada labor – le habló un recluta con total reverencia. El joven observó, tanto a Ash y sus amigos, como a los pokemon oriundos de la zona.

\- Ya veo. No tomaron en cuenta mi advertencia – les habló a los pokemon de la zona – Les dije que tarde o temprano, la energía, que ustedes salvaguardan con tanta dedicación, sería usada para crear un mundo nuevo, sin la infestación de la gran mayoría de los humanos – les habló con total calma, mientras acariciaba al pequeño Zorua – Zorua, por ejemplo, entendió el valor de mis palabras y decidió seguirme en mi convicción. Ustedes deberían de hacer lo mismo. – fue allí que una pequeña pokemon de tipo lucha saltó hacia Zorua y le lanzó un severo puñetazo.

_**\- ¡Callate, desgraciado! - **_ le gritó Riolu, lista para golpear a N, pero Zorua, recompuesto rápidamente, le propinó un poderoso Tajo Umbrío, el cual le dio de lleno, estampándola contra unas rocas. Se levantó de a pocos, con dolor - _**¡Por qué nos traicionas, Zorua! ¡Por qué!**_ \- le exigió saber a su amigo siniestro.

\- **_Todos ustedes están equivocados_ **\- les habló con seriedad -**_ N me mostró que el camino que debemos seguir nosotros es el de que la especie humana, en su gran mayoría, debe de desaparecer. La corrupción implantada por ellos desde tiempos inmemoriables ha sido la causa de nuestra ruina. Tus simples intereses de paz son falacias, Riolu. Siempre tan ingenua, como siempre_** \- esto fue mucho para la pobre pokemon, quien terminó desmayándose. Ash, a velocidad, se la llevó y la recostó cerca de donde estaban sus amigos.

\- Palabras de adultos que una niña no puede emplear. Le enseñaron mal, Gallade, Gardevoir – le habló serio al pokemon cuchilla, quien solo rechinó molesto.

\- Más bien, esas fueron buenas palabras de parte de un pokemon a un lunático que solo cree que los humanos hacen mal a los pokemon, N - le contestó Ash, de manera socarrona. Cabe decir que el peliverde estaba estupefacto.

\- ¿Acaso tú también puedes entender a los pokemon?- preguntó sorprendido – Esto si no me lo esperaba…

\- Tienes razón, aunque después de la paliza que te di, creo que deberías de calmarte un poco más ¿No crees?... – hizo una pausa, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa por demás espeluznante - ¿O quieres que te dé nuevamente un buen par de golpes? No me he cobrado aún, por completo, lo que le hiciste a Rosa ese día – su sonrisa se amplió más, helando el alma de todo el mundo.

\- Tú también deberías de comprenderlo, ya que puedes entender a los pokemon así como yo – hizo una pausa - Este mundo no tiene solución. Solamente regresando como fue todo antes, encontraremos el camino. Y ese camino lleva a la extinción de la mayoría de la humanidad. Solo las personas inocentes de todo mal, no corrompidas por la sangre sucia de sus antecesores, podrán llevar todo para el buen camino – le habló con total seriedad y frialdad.

\- Solo eres un maldito idealista – le habló con furia disimulada, mientras que N solo lo escuchaba – En este mundo, encontraremos personas buenas y personas malas, las cuales tratarán a los pokemon, de acuerdo a la formación que recibieron, sin importar la corrupción de sangre de la que tanto hablas, princesita. Es nuestro deber como personas el cambiar, a ritmo normal, nuestros pensamientos, en base a solidaridad, respeto, amistad y, sobretodo, amor. Predicando el ejemplo con nuestros actos día a día, no tratando de erradicar por completo a una especie… ¡Atentarías contra el equilibrio de las cosas!

\- Tú te riges a una verdad que ya está caducada… ¡Solo los ideales más puros lograrán imponerse ante una cruel verdad! ¡La cual no es correcta! – y dicho esto, Zekrom gritó con más fuerza, listo para la lucha. Ash sabía lo que iba a pasar.

\- ¡Cilan, lleva a las chicas a un lugar seguro! ¡Sasha, quiero que vayas con ellos! ¡Estás en shock! – la joven le miró con seriedad, mientras que el líder de gimnasio asintió. Cargó a Rosa, quien, con las justas, estaba de pie e indicó a las demás que se retiraran a su llegada. Los reclutas Plasma le interpusieron el paso. No tuvieron otra más que refugiarse junto a los pokemon oriundos de la zona.

_**\- Gardevoir, sabes que no tenemos escapatoria – **_le habló Gothitelle mentalmente a la pokemon psíquica de la zona.

_**\- En eso tienes razón.**_ _**Solo nos queda no rendirnos hasta el final y seguir protegiendo con todo - **_ contestó serena, aunque un poco lastimada.

**(Fin del OST)**

**(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube Naruto Shippuden OST – Keisei Gyakuten) **

\- ¡N! – la joven ojigris gritó seria, pero con mirada llena de determinación – Fue mi culpa el no haberte salvado cuando tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo cuando escapé de Unova. Sin embargo, ahora reafirmo mi convicción… ¡Juro que te salvaré de todo el mal que se te ha impuesto por tus pensamientos equivocados! ¡Así sea lo último que haga, me oíste! ¡Incluso si quiere decir que tenga que darte una paliza, escuchaste! – N solo miró serio a Sasha - ¡Vamos, Ash! ¡A pelear!...

\- ¡Esa es la Sasha que conozco! Infernape, Pikachu, salgan – y sacó a sus pokemon, aunque el pokemon ratón estaba molesto con Ash por haberlo puesto en su pokebola – No te enojes. Sabías que no tenía opción – le habló serio. El pokemon ratón solo bufó, comprendiendo la situación.

_**\- Ya hablaremos después. Primero, hay que patear traseros legendarios, como siempre Ash… - **_ Pikachu estaba emocionado.

_**\- Eso mismo digo, Ash –**_ le secundó Infernape, con una sonrisa determinada.

\- Vaporeon, Arcanine, salgan – y ambos pokemon salieron de sus pokebolas - ¡Ash, ataque masivo a dragón legendario!

\- Por supuesto – fue allí que Infernape y Arcanine se pusieron al frente. Justo en eso, Cilan estaba mirando, impotente, sin poder hacer nada. Como líder de gimnasio, debía de, al menos, ser de ayuda.

\- ¿Alguna de ustedes tiene a sus pokemon en buen estado? – les preguntó a las chicas.

\- Después de la batalla, nuestros pokemon quedaron completamente agotados, menor Perior. Él aún cuenta con energías suficientes como para continuar – le contestó Rosa con un poco de dolor.

\- En mi caso, mis pokemon están por completo sin energía para poder continuar en la pelea– contestó Milena.

\- Mi Emolga aún posee poco poder, pero igual ayudará en lo que pueda – prosiguió Serena.

\- Muy bien, este es mi plan… - y el peliverde líder empezó a contarles lo mínimo que harían para ayudar a Ash y a Sasha. Mientras que con ambos jóvenes.

\- ¡Infernape, Arcanine! – ambos hablaron con seriedad, mientras estos se ponían al frente - **¡Gran Aniquilación Magnífica de Fuego! – **y ambos pokemon acumularon una gran cantidad de poder ardiente, para luego lanzarlo en cantidades poderosas hacia el pokemon legendario, quien se sorprendió, por observar un poder nunca antes desarrollado en la historia de los pokemon tipo fuego. Seguro que Reshiram moriría por saber semejante poder.

\- ¡Serena, Rosa! – ordenó Cilan. Ambas asintieron - ¡Pansage, sal y refuerza el ataque con Día Soleado! – y el pokemon de hierba, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, usó ese ataque, maximizando el poder – es lo poco que podemos hacer…

\- ¡Perior, refuerza con otro Día Soleado! – y el pokemon serpiente usó su poder, dejándolo completamente agotado – Lo dejo el resto en sus manos….

\- ¡Emolga, Ráfaga de Aire! – Serena se basó en la ventaja elemental. Con ese poderoso aire, reforzó el ataque combinado de Arcanine e Infernape – Tienen que seguir…

\- ¡Vaporeon, impúlsate en el aire! – le ordenó Sasha. La pokemon asintió.

\- ¡Pikachu, has lo mismo!- y el pokemon ratón saltó, con una fuerza enorme, como lo hizo Vaporeon - ¡Cuando llegue el momento, usa Cola de Hierro!

\- ¡Usas Cola Acuática cuando llegue el momento! – la pokemon asintió en el aire. Mientras tanto, el poderoso caudal de fuego azul expandido, lanzado por Infernape y Arcanine, chocó imponente contra Zekrom y varios reclutas Plasma, quienes chillaron de dolor.

\- ¡Ya me cansé de estos juegos! – gritó un N, más que exasperado - ¡Zekrom, Trueno Fusión! – y de la boca del poderoso legendario, se formó muchos truenos dorados, los cuales se comprimieron en una esfera. Zekrom se tragó la esfera y, a velocidad avasallante, la lanzó en una ráfaga de energía pura destructiva. Ash y los demás miraron estupefactos como ese poder les alcanzaba, pero, para buena suerte de ellos, el poder fue desviado, debido a que la Cola Acuática y la Cola de Hierro habían hecho su trabajo: ladear un poco la cabeza de Zekrom para que ellos no sean el objetivo; y, además, que los pokemon de lo que quedaba de la caverna dieron sus poderes a Gardevoir y a Gothitelle, para que estas crearan un poderoso campo de energía, el cual los protegió lo más que pudo del omnipotente ataque del legendario. Este implosionó, dejando un gran cráter, de más de dos kilómetros de radio. Todos los amigos de Ash, el azabache incluido, estaban desmayados y lastimados. Al parecer, este sería su último día. Los reclutas Plasma sobrevivientes y el trio sombrío se acercaron para darles el golpe de gracia.

**(Fin del OST. Hagan que el final del OST alcance hasta acá)**

**(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube Naruto Shippuden Movie 6 Road to Ninja – Madara vs Naruto) **

\- No… permitiré que los lastimen más… - masculló Ash, quien se levantaba con muchas heridas sangrantes, al borde de la inconsciencia. Pikachu e Infernape lo emulaban. Fue allí que pasó un evento sin precedentes: un aura cálida, de color blanco dorado rodeó al azabache, mientras que sus ojos mutaban a zafiros celestes fluorescentes – No te lo perdonaré…. – susurró furioso. Infernape y Pikachu se vieron envueltos en este poder. Inconscientemente, Ash ordenó, con solo susurros inaudibles, a sus pokemon que atacaran. Infernape, cuando se envolvió con esa aura, cambió. Sufrió una evolución: su pelaje marrón había cambiado por completo. Ahora era por completo blanco, como los de un babuino plateado. Sus ojos eran azules, mientras que la mecha que estaba en su cabeza, fue reemplazada por una soberbia melena blanca. Al finalizar su cola, fuego carmesí se notaba en la punta de esta. Ahora, era más alto: media 1.80 m. Finalmente, estaba armado de un báculo dorado, con grabados de un dragón chino en pleno vuelo. Pikachu, por otro lado, no sufrió una evolución, sino que su poder fue aumentado a capacidades exponenciales, mientras despedía chispas eléctricas en cantidades inauditas.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasó? – se preguntó N con cierto desconcierto. Fue allí que lo sintió. Con la ayuda de Infernape y Pikachu, Ash llegó a la cabeza de Zekrom y le conectó severo puñetazo en la boca del estómago, dejándolo sin aliento, para luego darle un puñetazo en la cara. El peliverde no se quedó atrás. Le devolvió lo mismo, aunque al azabache no le dolía en absoluto. Cabe decir que este, ahora, poseía una mirada que irradiaba furia. N empezó a sentir miedo – Eres… un monstruo… - susurró. Luego, tras unas palabras de Ash, Infernape le propinó a Zekrom un poderoso golpe secó, el cual impactó de lleno contra el legendario, escuchándose por todo el lugar, tumbándolo al piso. Por último, este, cogió a Ash y se lo llevó, dejando solo a Pikachu, quien tenía la misma mirada que su entrenador. Acumulando poder, el pokemon ratón lanzó un poderoso Impactrueno, el cual lo sintió el peliverde y el legendario con mucho dolor, hasta el punto de casi humear. Después de un rato, Pikachu fue junto a Ash, quien esperaba hacer el siguiente movimiento, bajo esa mirada de furia. N y Zekrom se levantaban de a pocos. Ahora él era el que cambió mirada. Sus ojos habían mutado a rojos carmesí, mientras que un aura negra lo envolvió por completo. Su voz era distorsionada – Incluso en esta era, te atreves a herirme como en la vez pasada - al parecer, no era él el quien hablaba, sino otro - ¡Desaparece, Fuujin! – y Zekrom, con un aumento de poder por parte de su elegido humano, lanzó energía pura hacia los tres. Para esto, todos sus amigos y aliados se habían levantado, con lo poco que les quedaba. Miraron sorprendidos la batalla. Ash, de manera inconsciente, brindó un poco de energía a sus pokemon, quienes, con las justas, aguantaron el poder de Zekrom. Luego de que acabó, los tres volvieron a su estado anterior y cayeron al suelo, completamente desmayados. Los demás, en el suelo, miraron impotentes.

**(Fin del OST)**

_\- El poder de un pokemon legendario, junto a su elegido humano, está a otro nivel – _pensó Cilan, mientras estaba en el suelo – _A este paso, estaremos acabados – _él estaba completamente adolorido, no podía moverse. Observaba impotente como Zekrom y N se acercaban a matar a Ash – _Pero no puedo permitir que este muchacho, relacionado con el pokemon ideal, muera aquí….El espíritu de la única persona que puede derrotar a Zekrom… Ash debe vivir a cualquier precio… Sin embargo ¿Cómo puedo protegerlo? ¿Cómo puedo atraer a Zekro hacia mí? – _el peliverde planeaba sacrificarse. Fue allí que dos voces se escucharon en su mente.

**(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube Naruto Shippuden OST –Hisou)**

_**\- ¡Todos nosotros te daremos la oportunidad! – **_y fue que volteó a ver a Gothitelle y a Gardevoir. Los pokemon adultos de lo que era la cueva miraban con determinación para poder proteger. Gardevoir, con fuerza psíquica, puso a los pokemon infantes cerca del grupo de Ash – _**Chicos – **_todos ellos empezaron a hablarles a las crias, desde lejos – _**El que ustedes estén aquí no es pura casualidad. Creemos firmemente que ustedes tienen el potencial para ser fuertes, pero necesitan un guia que los oriente. Esos guias no seremos nosotros, serán ellos… Por eso… ¡Lleven la voluntad de todos nosotros y no se rindan nunca! ¡Avancen, por siempre! – **_y fue que todos ellos corrieron, ante las miradas estupefactas de sus amigos humanos y los pokemon de estos.

\- ¿Pelearán con lo que les queda? – les habló N, con una sonrisa falsa y mirada carmesí – Insensatos… no, abominables pokemon que están manchados por el pensamiento humano ególatra ¡Desaparezcan de mi vista!... – pero antes de eso, Gabite, Garchomp, Metang, Metagross, Gothitelle, Gardevoir, Gallade y Volcarona usaron sus ataques más poderosos a distancia, los cuales cegaron la visión de todos - ¿Un ataque dorado? ¿Tratan de cegarme? ¡Inútil! – pero fue demasiado tarde. El ataque combinado impactó de lleno contra ambos.

_**\- Eso era lo que esperábamos ¡Esa abertura!... – **_tarde fue su reacción al ver que era lo que necesitaban - _**¡Ahora, Gardevoir! - **_ le habló Gallade a su esposa, quien asintió. Ella envolvió, con el poco poder que le quedaba, a Ash y a su grupo. Para luego tele transportarlos hacia un lugar más seguro. Fue allí que N y Zekrom aparecieron, completamente ilesos.

\- Que penoso. Ese ataque no funcionó… - les habló con ellos se pusieron en posición de pelea. Los reclutas Plasma y el trio sombrío también se pusieron en las mismas, pero una orden de N les impidió actuar -_**¡Aún no terminamos! ¡Ven para acá, N!... – **_gritaron todos en sincronía.

\- Pierden su tiempo – susurró. Todos ellos fueron con furia, pero un Trueno Fusión se estaba formando en la boca de Zekrom, dirigiéndose poderoso en contra de ellos, quienes rugieron furiosamente en contra de su enemigo.

**(Fin del OST)**

**En ese mismo instante: Veinte kilómetros alejados de lugar de los hechos. Cerca de un pequeño pueblo pesquero de camino a Ciudad Castelia**

**(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube Naruto Shippuden OST – Shitsui) **

Ash, Sasha, Cilan, Rosa, Serena y Milena, junto a sus pokemon y los pokemon cria, dígase la Lucario, los dos Ralts, una Larvesta, un Beldum, un Gible y una Gothita, habían aparecido en medio del pueblo, ante el desconcierto de la gente del lugar, completamente lastimados y con múltiples heridas en todo su cuerpo. Todos ellos se pararon con las justas y miraron hacia el horizonte, hacia un lugar en específico.

\- Es mentira… esto no puede estar pasando – susurró Rosa con tristeza. Cilan solo apretaba sus puños de la impotencia, mientras que los demás pokemon estaban llorando a lágrima viva.

\- Es imposible… me niego a creerlo – en un susurro, lágrimas empezaron a formarse en el rostro de Serena. La castaña de Kalos estaba muy abatida, desconcertada y, por sobre toda las cosas, dolida.

\- No puede ser – el estado de Milena era el similar a los de sus amigas. El líquido salado salía de sus ojos, con una explicación más que justificada.

\- N… - susurró con dolor Sasha, al ver la máquina de destrucción que había creado su mayor enemigo y padre de su mejor amigo, Ghetsis.

\- ¡Amigos! – gritó Ash con desesperación al escuchar una poderosa explosión, la cual se pudo observar desde el pueblo. Luego de ello, todos se desmayaron.

**(Fin del OST)**

**Regresando a lo que quedó de la caverna**

\- Los ayudaron a escapar en mi cara – N miró los cadáveres de los pokemon mártires – Nada mal… - fue allí que regresó a Zekrom a su estado de orbe negro – Pero bueno, ahora tenemos la fuente de energía… - sin embargo, fue interrumpido.

\- Observamos todo, querido – le habló una pelirroja que salía de las sombras, junto a un peliazul y un gato parlante – Aunque sin nuestros dispositivos de última generación, no la hubiésemos contado.

\- Sabemos que estamos en desventaja numérica, además de poder – continuó el peliazul.

\- Sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que te dejemos un recuerdito – comentó, de manera chiflada, Meowth.

\- Considera estas pequeñas ojivas de hidrógeno como un presente de nuestro jefe, Giovanni. Incluso, estas preciosidades no dañan el sistema, pequeño ambientalista, aunque si son muy destructivas – finalizó la pelirroja con sarcasmo, mientras apretaba un botón rojo de un control, el cual activaba una serie de bombas adheridas a la fuente de energía, las cuales explosionaron con poderío. N sacó a Zekrom de su orbe, y con él, protegió su vida, la de algunos sobrevivientes de los reclutas y al trio sombrío. Al final, su misión fue un rotundo fracaso para los Plasma y los mártires, pero si para el Equipo Rocket, quienes se fueron en sus jet portables, a toda velocidad, para no ser víctimas de la ira de Zekrom.

* * *

**Ending 01: Spinning World (La parte en negrita es la canción. La parte en cursiva, la escenificación del Ending)**

_(Mientras va tocando el intro, vemos a una Riolu variocolor y a un Zorua, mirándose frente a frente, dispuestos a todo por ganar, en el interior de un templo budista. De fondo, se observa a dos seres mitológicos atacándose entre sí con sus poderes más fuertes)_

**No importa cuántas veces pueda caer**

_(Inicia la pelea. Vemos a Zorua dándole ataques siniestros a Riolu, quien se levanta después de cada golpe, en pos de lucha)_

**Me levantaré porque jamás he pensado en rendirme**

_(Riolu se pone en posición y ambos pokemon empiezan una batalla sin cuartel)_

…..

**Aunque más de una vez he deseado decirle adiós a esta realidad y así vivir como ayer lo hacía**

_(Un flash back donde se muestra la amistad de ambos pokemon)_

…

**Más ya no puedo volver, sé que tengo que avanzar, con las fuerzas que hay en mi ser, recupero mi cordura**

_(Riolu empuja a Zorua hacia una puerta de vidrio. Ambos caen y se levantan. Miran hacia otro lado. Una gran cantidad de pokemon enemigos de dos equipos malignos irrumpe en el templo e iba contra ellos)_

**Lo importante para mí, siempre lo defenderé**

**Siempre será así, nada va a poder detenerme**

…..

**No importa lo que se avecine en la oscuridad, no importa lo fuerte que sea la tormenta hoy**

_(Los enemigos atacaban a quemarropa con distintas clases de poderes, pero ambos logran contraatacar. Riolu destroza una buena parte del enemigo. Zorua hace lo propio y ambos se ponen espalda a espalda y siguen destruyéndolos, pero estos eran incalculables)_

**No podrá empañar la fuerza de mi corazón**

_(Justo en eso, observan que Infernape llega a la ayuda, junto a una Braixen. Ambos, cayendo de manera acrobática, empiezan a causar destrozos en el enemigo, repartiendo SuperGolpes y Lanzallamas a diestra y siniestra, sin siquiera ser tocados por los pokemon enemigos.__También llegan Pikachu, Dewott, Pansage, Rufflet, Tranquill, un Deino, una Emolga, un Dwebble, un Lillipup, una Snivy y un Servine,__quienes empiezan a atacar con todo)_

**Si en este mismo instante, luchamos juntos nada nos detendrá**

_(En eso, una Vaporeon destruye el suelo con una poderosa Acua Cola, mandando a volar a varios pokemon enemigos, mientras esta pokemon miraba atentamente al Zorua)_

**Y aunque el mundo siga girando siempre**

_(En eso, Riolu prepara un Puño Incremento y Zorua prepara Tajo Umbrío. Hacen un ataque coordinado. Ambos ataques impactan de lleno contra un pokemon legendario)_

**Si juntos avanzamos, nunca nada nos podrá detener….**

_(Al final, vemos a Riolu y Zorua, en un lugar luminoso, mirándose frente a frente, de manera retadora, mientras sus entrenadores se acercaban, con la misma mirada)_

* * *

_Fin_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**De la Primera Temporada**_

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

**\- Bueno chicos, ya he dado por culminada la primera temporada de Dilemas de Campeón: Amor, con la caída de algunos personajes del anterior capítulo, no humanos, por supuesto. Sé que asusté a la mayoría de todos – hice una pausa – Por ser fin de temporada, he decidido contestar personalmente todos los agradecimientos, como favoritos, seguidores y reviews. También he de decirles que, dentro de tres semanas o un mes, publicaré la segunda temporada. Quiero dar espacio a todo, ya que ha empezado el ciclo en la PUCP y tengo que estudiar. No se preocupen, no abandonaré este fanfic para nada, ya que es uno de mis más queridos. He de recalcarles que he creado el grupo de Whatswapp y y hay cinco personas, incluyéndome. Debo de decirles que es un grupo ameno y que me saca, siempre, una sonrisa. Espero que más personas se integren – recomendé sonriente – Bueno, sin más preámbulo, daré los agradecimientos. Primero que nada, agradecer a todas las personas que me leen mis fanfic. Sin ellos, no sería nada. Después, a los nuevos seguidores y favoritos, quienes son…. – fue allí que cierto peliverde de larga cabellera entra a mi despacho - ¿Se puede saber qué haces acá, N? – le pregunté con tono de ultratumba.**

**\- A apoyarte. Estas solo y necesitas ayuda para lidiar con esto – me habló con simpleza.**

**\- Es verdad, pero no necesito ayuda de personas como tú, princesita – le contesté con voz oscura – Así que mejor te largas de acá, si es que no quieres que te golpee. Incluso pego peor que Ash – le amenacé.**

**\- No quiero – respondió.**

**\- Tú lo quisiste – susurré frio, mientras me acercaba con sonrisa espeluznante al peliverde. Fue allí que cierta ojigris, con el cuerpo un poco lastimado, aparece.**

**\- Autor, hazlo por mí. No le hagas nada – me dijo con el peor truco que podría existir en el mundo: los ojos de cachorrito….**

**\- Está bien. No haré nada – ladee mi cabeza, un poco irritado.**

**\- Gracias, autor. Eres el mejor – me abrazó, mientras que el peliverde miraba con celos esto. Me di cuenta de aquello, así que solo me quedó sonreír con arrogancia.**

**\- Muy bien. Me queda a mí, al autor – esto lo siseó con saña el peliverde ambientalista – y Sasha. Agradecemos en los favoritos a eudog3, El Gear y a - hizo una pausa - en los seguidores, tenemos a giantsknsk y a ….**

**\- En los reviews, en primer lugar, tenemos a prietar – habló Sasha – gracias por tu review. Ya has visto el adelanto del capítulo pasado. Ahora, solo queda esperar por el futuro. Bueno, las mega-evoluciones, según me dice el autor, se verán dentro de mucho. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Nos vemos en los reviews y en el siguiente.**

**\- En segundo lugar- habló N – tenemos a Zafira A.V. Gracias por tu review. Dejame decirte que gracias, de verdad, a pesar de todo lo que hice, por tu devoción hacia mí. Como viste, Vaporeon resultó ser fuerte, pero no a mi modo oscuro, podría decirse así, aunque, según me dice el autor, será el inicio de la etapa más poderosa de Zekrom y de mí. Bueno, sobre lo de tu equipo pokemon, no creo que pueda opinar mucho, además, mi actual yo no conoce a esa chica llamada Touko, además de no meterme mucho en sus asuntos tecnológicos. Ahora, tanto como en nosotros, los pokemon también se sienten atraídos. No te preocupes sobre mi padre, el autor tiene planes para él, además de que no lo permitiría. Sobre capturar, ya creo que lo han hecho – respondió sereno – Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, Zafira A.V – terminó con tono sensual….**

**\- En tercer lugar… autoras manipuladoras y tendencias seductivas… - masculló con cólera esto último la ojigris haciendo referencia a Zafira A.V– tenemos a DarkSoldier41. Gracias por tu review. No te preocupes, sé que eres el comentarista, bajo una ilusión. Bueno, viniendo al caso, gracias por decir que te gustó mi aparición. Es verdad, vimos el lado yandere de Braixen y, de veras, se parece mucho a su entrenadora. Y si, sé del modo fangirl de mi autora – susurró seria – Y ahora vemos que el Ending mostraba el futuro, más no de esta temporada, sino de las que vienen – hizo una pausa – Por razones más que obvias, del capítulo más que todo, tengo las respuestas en estas hojas. Rosa, Serena y Milena te responden, y dejame decirte que es la misma respuesta, ¿Qué no haríamos? – todos tuvimos una gota en la cien – la respuesta de Ash es: "No puedo poner un orden. Cada una es hermosa a su manera y forma de ser" – hizo otra pausa – Por lo del fanfic, ambos no sabrían que responderte, la verdad, aunque suena interesante y te des el tiempo para que lo escribas. Eso sería todo y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**\- En cuarto lugar, tenemos a Guest – habló N – Gracias por tu review. No te preocupes, acá tienes la continuación. Nos vemos en el siguiente.**

**\- En quinto lugar, tenemos a – habló la ojigris – gracias por tu review. No creo que aparezca Garchomp en esta saga, ya que el autor lo predeterminó así. Aparecerán otros. Iris y Drayden aparecerán con más frecuencia, en la segunda temporada. Ahora, las preguntas contestadas las tengo acá. Rosa te responde que si, que no lo dudaría. Serena te responde que haría lo segundo. Milena te responde que le llevaría a unos baños termales a que lo disfrutaran, en privado. Cilan te responde que tal vez, en un futuro. Ash, por último, te responde que no lo haría. Nos vemos en el siguiente.**

**\- En sexto lugar, tenemos a baraka108 – fue el turno de N – gracias por tu review. Tienes razón, ver a una madura con una joven luchar por el amor de un mono infernal, literalmente hablando. Sasha es algo más de lo que dices, ya lo verás, según dice el autor. Aparecieron Zorua y Riolu, como ya viste, ahora demostrarán su lazo para el futuro. Lo de N y el equipo Plasma, ya lo viste hoy. Lo demás, ya lo leíste, o sino, preguntas con confianza. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**\- En séptimo lugar, tenemos a CCSakuraforever – habló Sasha – gracias por tu review. Ya has visto hoy lo que ha pasado. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Nos vemos en el siguiente.**

**\- En octavo lugar, tenemos a Luffy Ketchum – continuó N – gracias por tu review. Eso lo puedo comprobar de primera mano – lo dijo al recordar los golpes del azabache en él – Ya has visto que, si no llegaba, acababa con todo. Como ya habrás visto, Ash planteará tenerlo en su equipo, aunque la Riolu es la que quiere hacer esto. El autor quiere que formes parte de su grupo de Whatswapp. Si deseas, le enviás un mensaje privado con tu número y el país de origen al costado. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**\- En noveno lugar tenemos a Messer Stone – fue el turno de Sasha – gracias por tu review. No te preocupes, son las palabras del autor. Me da gusto ver que apoyas a todos, incluso a mí – susurró alegre - no te preocupes, ya verás más de mí, en un futuro. Al ser una de los 3 protagonistas, mi papel estará más que justificado. Compartir a Ash sí que resultará para las chicas, espero de todo corazón, aunque, con el inicio de la segunda temporada, demostrarán más su convicción. Ya has leído el capítulo de hoy. Espero que haya estado a tu gusto. Y ahora, respondiéndote, no creo ser fuerte, aunque, creo, que ayudaré a las chicas. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo y ya hablarán, aunque al autor le gustaría que te integraras a su grupo de Whatswapp, por lo que me dice. Mandale, si deseas, por mensaje privado, tu número. Como eres de Perú, las cosas se facilitan. Saludos. **

**\- Finalmente, en décimo lugar, tenemos a Arago2 – habló N – gracias por tu review. Ya has visto el desenlace de la primera temporada y una de tus teorías fue la acertada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo. Nos vemos en el siguiente.**

**\- Bueno, ahora que han terminado, déjenme recalcarles que la segunda temporada estará dentro de tres semanas a un mes. Esperen esto. También decirles que, si desean entrar al grupo de Whatswapp, solo envíenme sus números y país de origen por mensaje privado – hice una pausa – ahora bien, el título del siguiente capítulo de la segunda temporada es… - Sasha y N se me acercan, aunque este último con recelo.**

**\- ¡Capítulo 11: Reflexión y Camino a Ciudad Castelia! – hablamos los tres.**

**\- Esperamos sus reviews, favoritos y seguidores, chicos – habló **

**\- Nos vemos – termine – pero antes. He pensado hacer un crossover de Fairy Tail con Naruto. Los que están en el grupo de Whatswapp están al tanto de ello. Espero que, cuando lo publique, me sigan… Cuídense y éxitos en todo.**


	12. S2:Capitulo 11: Reflexión y Castelia

**Disclaimer. Pokemon no me pertenece a mí, sino a Satoshi Tajiri. Los OST no me pertenecen a mí, sino a sus respectivos autores, compositores, editores y demás allegados.**

**Lean todo, por favor. Será, en mi opinión, del agrado del público en general…=)**

**Leer notas del autor al final, por favor.**

**Espero sus reviews…=)**

**Disculpen si hay algunas letras, tramos de trama un poco incoherentes, partes de texto o "algunos" nombres mal puestos, debido a que lo he escrito lo más rápido posible. **

**Anuncio Importante al final del texto…. =)**

**Leyenda:**

\- Conversación entre personas –

_\- Pensamientos de las personas o comentarios de la Pokedex, además de los Flash Back – _

**_\- Conversación de los pokemon u otros seres, además de documentos o escritos – _**

\- "**_Pensamientos de los pokemon u otros seres" –_**

* * *

**Dilemas de Campeón: Amor**

**Segunda Temporada**

**Capítulo 11: Reflexión y Camino a Ciudad Castelia**

**Dos días después del incidente**

Las personas del pueblo pesquero, al haberlos visto a los jóvenes en paupérrimo estado, junto a sus pokemon, decidieron llevarlos con el médico de la zona, los cuales se encontraban en el Centro Pokemon. Para buena suerte de ellos, estaban, de visita, algunos de los mejores médicos de Ciudad Castelia. Durante ese lapso de tiempo, Cilan y Sasha fueron los primeros en recuperarse.

\- Doctor ¿Cuánto tiempo más? – preguntó el peliverde al hombre de bata.

\- Las jóvenes se recuperarán dentro de un día completo, mientras que el joven, al encontrarlo en mal estado y en completo agotamiento, además de efectos sucesivos post traumáticos en todo su cuerpo. A lo máximo, despertará dentro de tres días – esto puso más tranquilos al líder de gimnasio y a la _sempai _de Ash.

* * *

**Opening 2 (Inoue –Closer: Las explicaciones de la escena están en negrita, mientras que la canción traducida está en letra normal. Escuchen la canción corta original) **

**(Podemos ver un campo de flores rojas, para luego ver a Ash, mientras la cámara avanza y se observa a más personas, como Cilan, Rosa, Serena, Milena, Tiffany, Alice, Elder y, al final, Sasha, quien voltea, con mirada seria) **

…**.**

Tienes que tener más cuidado

Con las cosas más cercanas a ti

Sabes que entre más cerca estés de algo

Más difícil será verlo

…..

Explicame esta felicidad

**(Cilan y Alice avanzan a paso calmado)**

Que acabas de experimentar

(**Junto a los anteriores, Rosa, Serena, Milena y Tiffany caminan)**

¿O tal vez estas tan bendecido que ni siquiera lo puedes recordar?

**(Ash avanzaba por otro camino, con mirada determinada, mientras un aura blanca lo envolvía, de manera inconsciente)**

Que ahora estés de pie aquí

**(Sasha cerró los ojos, mientras se imaginaba un futuro feliz, al lado de cierta persona que ella considera especial)**

Que vives y respiras

**(Rosa, Serena, Milena y Tiffany miran sus objetivos a cumplirse, con mirada seria)**

Todos son pequeños milagros

Sólo por ellos mismos

**(Ash abrió los ojos, con mirada feliz, mientras el fantasma de N se difumina)**

…**.**

Tienes que tener más cuidado

**(Rosa estaba ganando un concurso de modas, para luego la cámara cambia a una escena donde estaba entrenando junto a sus pokemon, contra Ash)**

Con las cosas más cercanas a ti

**(Serena estaba preparando postres, para luego cambiar a la actuación. Finalmente, ella entrena contra Ash)**

Sabes que entre más cerca estés de algo

**(Milena estaba dirigiendo un evento pokemon, pero luego cambia a una escena donde se enfrenta a varios reclutas Plasma)**

Más difícil será verlo

**(Tiffany se encontraba pintando un mural, pero luego la escena cambia a que ella se encontraba entrenando en batalla con Ash)**

Sabes que entre más cerca estés de algo

**(La escena cambia a que Cilan, junto a sus pokemon, se preparan para una fiera batalla)**

Más difícil será de verlo

**(Alice, montada junto a su fiel Altaria, esquivaban muchos ataques de distintos tipos elementales)**

Y nunca lo daré por hecho

…**.**

Está bien decir "Nunca te rindas"

**(Podemos ver a Burgh, con sus fieles pokemon, preparados para una gran batalla, digna de mencionarse)**

Y "Sigue persiguiendo tus sueños"

**(Ash se encontraba frente a él, con Deino, Galvantula, Snivy y Riolu, listos para la lucha de gimnasio**

Pero entre más tiempo estés alardeando

**(El trio sombrío y Ghetsis aparecen en fondo negro)**

Menos tendrás hecho

**(De allí, aparecen Trip, Burgundy y Matt, con miradas llenas de malicia. Al final, se muestra a un N sin emociones)**

Presionaré ese puñado de coraje hacia mi corazón

**(Ash se encontraba corriendo, hacia un punto fijo)**

Con su ayuda, viviré un día más

**(Mientras avanzaba, aparecían Sasha, Elder, Cilan, Rosa, Serena, Milena, Tiffany y Alice, respectivamente, cada uno con una sonrisa)**

Y nunca me daré por vencido

**(Ash dio un salto hacia el cielo)**

¡Let's go!

* * *

**En esos momentos. Ciudad Nacrene:**

Lenora estaba realmente impactada con las noticias que se estaban emitiendo en esos momentos: la destrucción de una de las mayores fuentes de indicios fósiles y naturales, para la región Unova, y todo parecía indicar que su destrucción no fue por un orden natural, sino por mano humana al mostrar evidencias de retazos de prendas y símbolos del Equipo Plasma por todo el lugar. Sin embargo, una llamada la sacó de su mundo.

\- Aquí Lenora – contestó.

\- Hola vieja coleccionista ¿Sentiste el temblor que sacudió toda Unova? – habló cierta voz conocida para la morena, mientras una vena resaltaba en su cien.

\- Pero mira quién habla, troglodita espartano… No entiendo como la pequeña Iris puede aguantar tus brutos aprendizajes – le habló socarrona.

\- Al menos, trato de que mis alumnos no sean débiles frente a las situaciones que se presentarán en un futuro – respondió sereno – No como tu alumno cuatro ojos que se la pasa leyendo y leyendo – Lenora solo bufó – Espero que valga la pena. Todos los retadores son una sarta de débiles…

\- Aunque debo decirte que hay un entrenador que me ha dejado sorprendida. Se llama Ash Ketchum, de la región Kanto… Tiene talento nato – habló la bibliotecaria. Fue allí que el líder de gimnasio tipo Dragón se sorprendió. Junto a él, una personita que escuchaba toda la conversación en la oficina de Lenora, a escondidas, se impactó… su mayor ídolo había llegado y él ni siquiera lo supo.

\- ¡Qué dices! ¡Ash Ketchum en la región Unova! – Lenora tuvo que apartar su auricular del oído para no quedarse sorda.

\- ¿Qué pasa?... – preguntó sorprendida.

\- ¡Acaso no lo sabes! ¡Ese joven derrotó a dos pokemon legendarios con solo dos pokemon normales, Pikachu y Sceptile! – le respondió con una sonrisa más que animada y desafiante, mientras que Lenora se quedó más que sorprendida. Cuando lo tuvo como rival para el desafio de gimnasio, observó que esa pequeña rata amarilla tenía algo especial, pero no sabía por qué - ¡Por fin un rival de peso se viene a esta región!... – hizo una pausa – Cambiando de tema, Lenora – la morena escuchó atenta, ya que cuando Drayden le hablaba por su nombre, las cosas eran serias – Después del pequeño movimiento telúrico, con la ayuda de Iris, pude encontrar una caja antigua. Esta tenía la inscripción denominada Fuujin – las cuencas de la líder de cabellos verdes turquesa casi se salen de sus ojos – Por lo que sabemos de tus investigaciones y con el apoyo de tu protegido Sigmund, Fuujin solo reaccionaría contra el poder de los ideales, ya que él solo se basa en la las verdades… algo me dice que todos los líderes de gimnasio, alto mando y campeón de Unova tenemos que alistarnos para un eventual catástrofe…

\- Hay que tomar precauciones y que esto quede entre solo los involucrados, ya que los civiles no deben de enterarse para nada - respondió con calma – Si las cosas se ponen feas, debemos de evacuar a todos los que podamos hacia otras regiones en nuestros grandes barcos y aerolíneas….

\- Te mandaré la caja de Fuujin con mi alumna, mientras que, de paso, cumple con la última parte de su entrenamiento: enfrentarse al mundo tal como es si quiere ser la maestra domadora de dragones – finalizó.

\- Concuerdo contigo, aunque debo de decirte que haré lo mismo con mi alumno. Nos veremos después en el concilio para las bases del Tournament – colgó la llamada. Drayden solo suspiró cansado, mientras llevaba la caja a la mensajera. Por otro lado, un niño de 13 años, de lentes, cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color, vestido con una camisa forma, corbata roja y pantalón casual, además de zapatillas color marrón, se acercó con cara de pocos amigos a la líder de gimnasio - ¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Cheren? – le preguntó con sonrisa nerviosa.

\- ¡Usted sabía que aquí estaba el jefe y no me aviso siquiera, profesora! – le habló completamente descolocado.

\- ¿Ehhh? – Lenora se quedó sorprendida, ya que ella conocía muy bien a su alumno. A veces era un poco frio, con respecto a conocer a personas nuevas, pero a la vez calmado, amable y solidario. Al verlo actuar de esa manera, como que le sorprendió un poco. Alguien debió decirle que tanto como Cheren; Cameron, un niño de 13 años que era amigo lejano de la niña morena; e Iris, la alumna de Drayden, se mantenían en comunicación a través de sus comunicadores, tenían como tema en común a su máximo ídolo y estrella, Ash Ketchum, por haber derrotado a legendarios en su haber y ser un cerebro de la frontera, al cual ya le habían puesto un seudónimo de alabanza: el jefe.

**En esos instantes. Región Kanto. Pueblo Paleta**

May, Max, Dawn, Cinthya (quien, curiosamente, llegó invitada por la señora Ketchum), Máximo, Lance, Brock, Gary, Tracey y su novia, Misty, estaban reunidos en la casa Ketchum. Justo en eso, llegaron tres personas más. Eran el profesor Oak; el campeón de Kanto y maestro de Ash, Adael; y el hermano de Sasha, Elder.

\- Hola, muchachos. Veo que estamos todas las personas a las que mi pupilo conoció están acá – habló con voz tenebrosa el campeón de Kanto, mientras miraba a los campeones de las otras regiones – Incluso los mocosos de Lance, Máximo y Cinthya – los aludidos temblaron un poco nerviosos por la mirada terrorífica que les brindaba, en ese momento, Adael. May y Dawn no podían creer que ese sádico haya sido el maestro de Ash durante su estadía en Kanto.

\- Maestro, debe de comportarse – le habló el ojigris en tono severo – Recuerde que mi hermana y mi "hermanito" están en Unova – el aludido solo bufó serio. Al parecer, Elder consideraba a Ash como el hermano menor que nunca tuvo.

\- Tienes razón, Elder – fue el turno de Oak, sin embargo, Delia, de la nada, empezó a sentirse débil… - ¿Delia, que sucede?... – fue allí que pasó lo peor.

\- Ash…. – balbuceó, para luego desmayarse. El profesor Oak le sostuvo a tiempo para luego acostarla en un sofá.

\- Ese es instinto de madre – fueron las palabras de Máximo – Algo debió pasarle a Ash – May, Dawn y sus demás amigos durante sus viajes se sintieron aterrados ante la idea de que algo le haya sucedido al azabache…

\- ¡Elder, anda inmediatamente a Unova! – le ordenó marcialmente Adael - ¡Ponte en contacto con Sasha y sean los baluartes de Ash!

\- ¡Si, maestro! – acató el joven de mirada gris. Con lo poco que tenía, partió con prisa hacia la región.

\- ¿Por qué lo envía? ¡Yo podría ir a ver como esta! – le reclamó Cinthya muy histérica. Si así se ponían cuando eran simples suposiciones, sería realmente peor cuando sucediese algo de verdad.

\- ¡Cállate Cinthya! – una orden del campeón de Kanto bastó para callarla - ¡Tu no estas capacitada para lo que se viene! ¡Una simple campeona que no sabe el fragor de la batalla! ¡Algo que mis discípulos saben a la perfección! – fue allí que un aura celeste se hizo presente a su alrededor - ¡¿Por qué creen que yo no tomo discípulos así por así?! ¡Yo he descubierto talentos, así como el padre de Ash! – fue allí que una persona desconocida para todos, menos para el profesor Oak y para Adael, entró a la casa – Y hablando del rey de Roma… - los campeones de Johto, Hoenn y Sinnoh se inclinaron en señal de respeto. La persona que estaba frente a ellos era alguien superior a cualquier campeón presente. Solo dos de los campeones de las seis regiones podían hacerle frente, y con todas sus fuerzas: esos eran los campeones de Kanto y de Kalos. El hombre frente a ellos estaba vestido con una camisa blanca, guantes negros, pantalón negro y garbantina oscura, mientras que en la espalda de esta habían unas runas que decían Ermitaño, además de una katana en la cintura. Era de contextura delgada, mirada jade, tez morena y cabellos azabaches, además de dos marcas distintivas en la familia Ketchum, las marcas en las mejillas. Junto a él, entraron dos pokemon: Empoleon y Banette.

\- Saludos, Maestro Campeón Ermitaño – saludaron los tres campeones.

\- Hola, mocoso Osiel – le saludó Adael, con mucha sorna.

\- ¿Disculpe, pero quién es usted? – le preguntó Brock, con un poco de sospecha.

\- Veo que no saben nada de mí. Soy Osiel, el padre de Ash y el Maestro Campeón Ermitaño, un título que está más allá del ser campeón de una Liga. Es equivalente a decir que sería el campeón mundial – esto caló hondo en todos los que no eran campeones. Que el padre del azabache sea el campeón mundial hablaba muy bien del joven en cuestión – Y al parecer, la hija sigue los pasos de su madre – habló con seriedad a la campeona de Sinnoh – ¿Te has enamorado de mi hijo, Cinthya, así como tu madre se enamoró de mí? – la rubia alzó la mirada, pero no podía responder nada – El silencio otorga, como dicen. Bueno, ese no es el tema. Mientras estuve deambulando por Unova, me enteré de algo desconcertante – y fue allí que le relató lo que había escuchado de parte de un soldado Plasma, al cual tuvo que interrogarlo a las malas. La batalla de Ash y un grupo de jóvenes, junto a sus pokemon, frente al poderoso Zekrom, y como este, los dejó al borde de la muerte – Maestro Adael, hizo bien en mandar a Elder a Unova, aunque sé, que al final, mi hijo vendrá por poder… y se lo daré. Estará a mi altura, incluso podría asegurar que me superará, pero eso será paso a paso.

\- Incluso te superó. Ash derrotó a dos legendarios con dos pokemon normales. Tú, a su edad, ni siquiera lo lograste – las palabras del profesor Oak eran de orgullo. Osiel sonrió.

\- Que esperaba, profesor. Es mi hijo. Es un genio para su edad – siguió orgulloso.

\- Disculpe… si usted es el padre de Ash… - las palabras de Misty estaban cargadas de rencor - ¡¿Dónde estuvo cuando más lo necesitaba como padre?! ….

\- Amor, cálmate – Tracey trató de apaciguarle.

\- Es verdad ¡Donde estuvo! – la que siguió fue May.

\- ¡Usted no merece llamarse padre, si tan solo es un remedo de persona que no asumió su responsabilidad! – secundó Dawn, furiosa. Ella sabía lo que no era tener un padre. Por ello, su reacción.

\- Chicas, yo les recomendaría calmarse – fueron las palabras de Brock – sabemos que al ser un Campeón, sus responsabilidades deben de ser muchas.

\- Brock tiene razón. Yo, incluso como campeón de Johto, no paro mucho en casa. Mis constantes viajes por resguardar la seguridad de mi región me lo impiden. El gran campeón Osiel tiene responsabilidades con el mundo. Por ello, comprendo su situación – las palabras de Lance eran llenas de sabiduría.

\- Eso es verdad. Incluso debería de estar en mi compañía, pero mis responsabilidades como campeón de Hoenn me impiden seguir allí. Mientras que exploro la región en nuevos componentes, velo por la seguridad de los inocentes – fueron las palabras de Máximo. Todos sentaron cabeza y decidieron entender. La responsabilidad del mundo era mucha, al parecer para una persona.

\- Al parecer, Lance, Máximo, si fueron bien capacitados. Sus años de experiencia han sido fructíferos como campeones de sus regiones – Osiel sonrió ante lo que dijeron los campeones de Johto y Hoenn – Muy bien, ahora me toca a mí hacer algo por mi hijo – susurró…

\- Espere… ¿Irá a apoyar a Ash? – preguntó Max, un poco ilusionado.

\- No, pequeño. Haré algo mucho mejor, ya que algo me dice que mi tiempo de vida en el mundo se acabará…. – fue allí que Delia empezó a despertar.

\- ¿Amor? – susurró un poco incrédula.

\- Si, cariño – Osiel se acercó a ella y se agachó, para darle un dulce beso – Vine a despedirme, para siempre – ella se impactó por el comentario de su marido.

\- ¿Cómo? – preguntó incrédula, mientras ligeras lágrimas se posaron en sus hermosos ojos.

\- Es hora de que el Campeón Ermitaño pase su puesto a otra persona mejor…– hizo una pausa, mientras acariciaba suavemente la mejilla derecha de Delia – Hice mis propias investigaciones a lo largo de los años y estoy al tanto de los mitos de Fuujin y Raijin – estos términos extrañaron a casi todos, menos al campeón de Kanto y al profesor Oak – Y algo me dice que mi hijo es el transmigrante de uno de ellos – suspiró cansado – Y para "activar" el poder necesario, se requiere de un sacrificio para formar el artefacto canalizador….

\- ¿Lo tienes todo preparado? – preguntó Adael.

\- Si… todo está listo para que mi hijo vaya a las Tierras Devastadas. Yo estaré esperándolo allí, cuando el tiempo sea el correcto – hizo una pausa - ¿Podría llevar a mi hijo a nuestro encuentro, maestro?

\- No habrá problema – respondió con calma. Todos los demás miraban intrigados – Además, esta es una orden mía. No quiero que nuestra conversación salga de estas paredes. Nadie dirá nada a Ash. Él tiene que desarrollarse por su cuenta – todos asintieron. Al parecer, este asunto era serio - ¡Por fin habrán rivales de peso en la región Unova! – y fue allí que empezó a reírse como desquiciado. Todos tuvieron escalofríos al verlo así, menos Osiel, quien solo reía nerviosamente por el comportamiento de su maestro.

**Cuatro días después. Pueblo pesquero donde estaban Ash y compañía**

Las chicas habían despertado hace unos días atrás, pero no el joven entrenador de Pikachu. Los pokemon de todas las personas afectadas estaban por completo recuperados. Ash aún estaba reposando tranquilamente. Rosa, Serena y Milena entraron a la habitación donde descansaba el azabache.

\- Al parecer, fuimos débiles, chicas – les habló Serena con un poco de desilusión.

\- Por nuestra culpa, Ash tuvo que sobre esforzarse y terminó en este estado. Quisiera que despertara para poder disculparme – Rosa estaba con ligeras lágrimas en sus bellos ojos.

\- ¡No que hay que lamentarnos! ¡Solo nos queda entrenar como se debe, además de nosotras mismas! – fueron las palabras de Milena.

\- Ustedes no fueron débiles. N y Zekrom eran muy poderosos, incluso podría decir que resistir el embate poderoso de un pokemon legendario sin siquiera el entrenamiento debido, es digno de halagar – fueron las palabras de una recién llegada Sasha – Si quieren estar junto a Ash, pueden hacerlo. El doctor dio el permiso… Ahora si me permiten, me retiro. Tengo una estrategia que plantearme para poder enfrentarme a N – y dicho esto, la ojigris se retiró del cuarto. Las tres jóvenes caminaron hacia la camilla del azabache, quien seguía en su mundo de ensueño.

\- Despierta, por favor – susurraron las tres, al unísono, mientras que lloraban levemente por el joven. Rosa, Serena y Milena se apoyaron en la camilla, para luego acurrucarse y quedarse por completo dormidas, junto con Ash.

Mientras tanto, en las afueras del cuarto, Cilan y Sasha estaban conversando sobre un tema que se les había olvidado por completo.

**(Aqui, coloquen el OST Saint Seiya Lost Canvas: Tenbousei Benuu no Kagaho)**

Cilan recordaba cada palabra, cada evento y cada reacción por parte de N y, también, por Ash. Empezó a razonar, mientras encontraba la manera más lógica de encajar todo, pero no podía. Tal vez Lenora, con su vasto conocimiento, le podría ayudar, pero eso sería en un futuro. Ahora estaba en estado meditabundo.

\- N le habló a Ash con otro nombre… Fuujin sino me equivoco – le habló intrigado el líder de gimnasio peliverde a la ojigris. Sasha se encontraba meditando. Ese nombre lo había escuchado antes, pero no se recordaba…

\- Después de que Ash se recupere, me marcharé. Buscaré información sobre los mitos diversos que hay en esta región. Las ruinas dispersas por todos los lares de este territorio me serán de ayuda – le respondió con calma – a la vez, me sirve para poder entrenar mucho más. las fuerzas que he obtenido deben incrementarse… - mientras decía esto, volteó a ver la habitación donde estaba su amigo azabache – Y me imagino que Ash no se va a quedar de brazos cruzados. Sé cómo es él. Entrenará hasta el cansancio para poder estar al nivel de un gran pokemon legendario como lo es el defensor de los ideales, Zekrom.

\- No conozco como debería a Ash, pero sé que su determinación saldrá a flote durante este viaje – fueron las palabras de Cilan.

\- Saldré un rato a pasear por la playa, mientras tú ves cómo se encuentran los demás pokemon que, ahora, son huérfanos – le habló con una sonrisa amigable. El peliverde asintió sereno.

\- Nos vemos – se despidió de la joven.

El peliverde sabía que no la volvería a ver en un tiempo, pero, a su vez, temía de que ella fuera sola contra N. Sabía que había algo de por medio al hacer esa loca cruzada, pero también esperaba lo mejor para Sasha.

\- _ Espero que tus sentimientos lleguen a N, antes de que sea demasiado tarde, Sasha - _pensó el peliverde con evidente preocupación.

**(Fin del OST)**

**Horas después: Madrugada – 3:00 am. Subconsciente de Ash**

**(Aqui, coloquen el OST Saint Seiya Lost Canvas: Jamil)**

El joven azabache se encontraba caminando en medio de un bosque. Siguió por un sendero determinado, hasta que dio con una cueva. Cuando entró a los interiores, sintió que sus pies estaban mojados. El agua tapaba sus pies, sin embargo, esto no le incomodaba para nada. Siguió adentrándose en la cueva, hasta que esta obtuvo una coloración celeste claro. Su instinto le pidió que se quedara quieto, cosa que realizó.

\- Estamos en tu espacio mental – Ash volteó súbitamente - Así que tú eres mi actual yo – le habló una voz varonil de unos 30 años aproximadamente. Tez blanca, ojos negros como la noche, cabellos azabaches, además de un cuerpo ejercitado. Vestía pantalones negros, camisa gris y una capa blanca, en la cual estaban grabadas unos símbolos extraños en la espalda, pero las cuales querían decir: "La verdad que corta la existencia". Además de todo lo anterior, llevaba una katana negra en la cintura. Esta persona le brindó una sonrisa amable, pero con un poco de altivez – Y pensar que Reshiram tendrá que relacionarse con alguien tan tonto e impredecible como tú. Me haces recordar a mi mejor amigo y rival, pero lamentablemente, él, así como yo, está muerto, pero nuestras almas siempre vagarán por la eternidad, hasta que nuestros pensamientos sean mutuos…. Aunque puedo decir que tú y yo nos complementaremos bien… incluso sacaste algo de mí. Siempre tuve mucha compañía femenina que digamos. En su tiempo, tuve ocho chicas. Creo que tú también las tendrás – sonrió burlonamente. Junto a él, estaban todos sus pokemon, 18, para ser exactos, entre los cuales, resaltaba un pequeño Eevee en su hombro izquierdo…

\- ¿Quién es usted? – preguntó con incredulidad el entrenador de Pikachu.

\- Veo que aún no sabes quién soy. Podría decirse que, a través de los tiempos, he reencarnado en diversas personas, pero en distintas regiones, a la vez, distintos mundos y distintas realidades, soles oscuros emergían y tiempos de maldad eran lo común, Indra y Ashura, enfundados bajo la misma capa, distintos pensamientos, luz y oscuridad, ying y yang, pero con la misma finalidad, realidades enteras bajo distintas entropías, pero de las cuales, siempre se ha salido adelante… ideales y verdades, siempre han estado en conflicto, pero buscando lo mejor para el mundo… Ahora se verá cual será la que muestre un mejor futuro - sin embargo, fue interrumpido por el joven de mirada chocolate.

\- ¡Ahhh! ¡No hable tan raro, que no le entiendo nada! – le gritó al borde de la desesperación, mientras le señalaba acusatoriamente con el índice derecho y los ojos en blanco. El de mirada negra sonrió un poco bajo.

\- Dicho al hecho, eres igual de idiota que mi amigo y su hijo, sino más – susurró con seriedad – Aún no es tiempo que sepas cuál es tu propósito en el mundo realmente, pero si te puedo decir mi nombre, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer… - hizo una pausa – Yo soy….

Y fue allí que todo se tornó turbio…

**(Fin del OST)**

**Afuera, en la realidad.**

**(Aquí, entren a Youtube y coloquen Saint Seiya Lost Canvas OST – Sasha no Inori) **

El joven azabache se despertó de su sueño. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se levantó de manera suave, pero luego se enterneció al ver a Rosa, Serena y Milena durmiendo con ligeras lágrimas en sus ojos. Al parecer, las chicas decidieron quedarse junto a él, hasta que despertara por completo. Les acarició sus cabezas, con mucha dulzura. Ellas sonrieron. Con toda la delicadeza del mundo, se levantó sin siquiera moverlas. Cuando salió del edificio, pudo darse cuenta que estaba en un pueblo pesquero. Con toda la calma del mundo, fue hacia la orilla del mar. Allí, encontró a tres pokemon, llorando levemente. Se trataban de la Riolu y los dos Ralts.

\- Aún no pueden superar las pérdidas de sus seres queridos – les habló de manera conciliadora. Los tres miraron al joven, quien les brindó una sonrisa amable.

_**\- Usted y sus amigos hicieron lo que pudieron, pero no bastó para defender nuestro hogar. Fuimos unos inútiles – **_les habló la pequeña Riolu.

\- Disculpen si no fui lo bastante fuerte. Es mi culpa por haberles hecho sufrir de esta manera- les habló con un deje de tristeza.

_**\- Usted no tiene la culpa de nada. Nosotros fuimos los estorbos – **_fue allí que Ash les dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza de cada uno y se agachó a su altura.

\- Ustedes no son en nada inútiles, chicos. Más bien, ustedes demostraron valor al estar allí y no huir frente al peligro. Hicieron su mayor esfuerzo durante la pelea… Déjenme decirles algo… Hace tiempo, tuve amigos que fueron considerados basura, incluyéndome en esa lista, cuando era un simple novato, pero yo sé que se esforzaron al máximo – hizo una pausa – Para mí, la vida es mucho más allá de una simple porquería. Claro, sus vidas también – los tres pokemon miraron sorprendidos mientras miraban a Ash levantarse.

_**\- ¡Entonces, si no somos porquerías o estorbos! ¿Qué es la vida? – **_preguntaron los tres, al unísono, mientras esperaban una respuesta, con mirada desesperada. El azabache solo sonrió. Alzó su mirada al cielo estrellado, con esa misma sonrisa.

\- El universo – respondió.

_**\- ¿Universo? – **_susurraron a coro, para luego sentir la mano gentil de Ash en sus cabezas.

\- Incluso si cada una de nuestras vidas, en solitario, es pequeña, somos parte del universo – hizo una pausa – Si lo comprendemos, si sentimos nuestras vidas arder por determinación, la vida puede brillar, sea quien sea. La definición correcta sería polvo estelar – ahora, les miraba, como esperando una respuesta - ¿Acaso les parece basura esas hermosas estrellas?...

_**\- Para nada... No lo son **_ \- fue allí que una lágrima se posó en las mejillas de cada uno de ellos – _**No lo entendemos… - **_susurraron. El azabache amplió su sonrisa.

\- Si quieren comprender ¿Serian parte de mi equipo, chicos, para hacer brillar nuestras vidas al mundo? – les preguntó con sinceridad. Los tres se miraron serios, para luego esbozar una débil sonrisa – Entonces – fue allí que sacó tres pokebolas y los metió a los pokemon – Bienvenidos… - susurró, para luego irse a dormir en otro cuarto.

**(Fin del OST)**

**A la mañana siguiente**

Rosa, Serena y Milena estaban durmiendo lo más tranquilamente posible en la cama de Ash. A las 7:00 am, Rosa empezó a levantarse. Se restregó los ojos, para luego ver a su amigo azabache durmiente, pero Ash no estaba.

\- ¡Ash no está! – chilló escandalizada. Sus dos amigas se levantaron intempestivamente asustadas al escuchar que no estaba su querido entrenador. Afuera del edificio, Ash estaba con Infernape y Pikachu, conversando.

\- Chicos, ya me siento mejor, así que retomaremos los entrenamientos con lo que tenemos. Tendremos que luchar en dos flancos – ambos se extrañaron – Debemos de luchar contra el equipo Plasma y participar en la Liga Pokemon de Unova. No podemos permitir que N y sus secuaces realicen sus fechorías por estos lares – Pikachu e Infernape solo sonrieron.

_**\- Tú sí que sabes cómo meterte en problemas ¿verdad, Ash? – **_le habló Pikachu con voz socarrona.

_**\- Opino lo mismo, pero esta vez te daremos la razón.**_ _**Te apoyaremos en todo – **_le habló el pokemon simio con mucha determinación.

\- Infernape, ahora tienes una nueva alumna en las clases de tipo Lucha – le habló con seriedad, para luego sacar una pokebola. De allí, salió una pokemon de tipo lucha – Riolu, te presentó a uno de tus nuevos maestros, Infernape.

_**\- Como órdenes, Ash. La adiestraré de tal manera que aprenderá lo mejor y será una poderosa Lucario - **_ le habló con seriedad.

\- Ahora, iré al centro pokemon. Hay algo que debo de hacer por allí – les habló seriamente, para luego sacar el resto de sus pokemon – Chicos, quiero que se presenten. Nos vemos dentro de unos quince minutos a más tardar. Tengo asuntos que atender – se despidió.

Caminó unos momentos, hasta llegar al centro pokemon del pueblo. Cuando llegó, fue a comunicarse directamente con el profesor Oak, quien, para su buena suerte, estaba en línea.

\- Hola muchacho ¿Cómo has estado? – preguntó con una sonrisa amena el hombre de edad.

\- Muy bien, profesor. He llegado a un pequeño pueblo cerca de Ciudad Castelia. Me tomaré unos días para entrenar e ir al siguiente gimnasio – le habló con ánimos – Más bien ¿cómo están mi mama y los demás? – preguntó.

\- No te preocupes, todos nos encontramos de maravilla – le respondió con "sinceridad". El azabache se la creyó.

\- Profesor, quisiera pedirle un favor – le habló – Mándeme a Sceptile. Quiero comprobar algo – la seriedad de Ash se hizo palpable. El profesor dejó su sonrisa, para ponerse de la misma manera del joven.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo? – preguntó.

\- Nada en absoluto. Quiero que me lo envíe para comprobar algunas cosas acá, por favor – le pidió a buenas maneras.

\- Está bien, Ash. Te lo envío ahora – y dicho esto, espero unos cuantos minutos – Acá esta su pokebola. Te lo mando enseguida – y dicho esto, la maquina transmisora se lo mandó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

\- Muchas gracias, profesor. Lo recibí sano y salvo – agradeció.

\- Entonces, buena suerte y nos vemos – dicho sea de paso, la pantalla se apagó. Ash respiró pesadamente y se retiraba del centro pokemon.

\- ¿Ya te has recuperado por completo? – le habló una fémina. Ash dirigió su mirada a su amiga ojigris. Junto a ella, estaba Vaporeon.

\- Podría decirse que sí, pero el impacto emocional fue un poco "desesperante" – le habló serio - ¿Qué piensas hacer, ahora?... Sabes que podrías ser bienvenida a mi grupo de viaje – le habló con una sonrisa. Ella negó.

\- Tú sabes muy bien que, viajar en grupo, no se me da mucho. Partiré de inmediato a hacer mis propias averiguaciones y seguir mi camino – le habló con media sonrisa.

\- ¿Rescatar a N de sus ideales? – preguntó con sequedad. Ella asintió.

\- Bueno, Ash. Me despides de los demás. Nos estaremos viendo en otra ocasión – se despidió, mientras su Vaporeon agachaba su cabeza ante él, como señal de despedida. El joven también agachó, levemente, su cabeza. Ambas, entrenadora y pokemon, se marcharon a paso raudo, del pueblo.

\- Lo mejor será presentarles al resto de mis pokemon novatos a mi viejo amigo – se dijo a sí mismo.

Por otra parte, Cilan y el resto de chicas, además de los pokemon crías restantes, al enterarse que Ash, Riolu y los dos Ralts no estaban por ninguna parte, los empezaron a buscar como locos por todo el edificio. No los encontraban. Y lo peor era que las cosas del azabache no estaban. Al parecer, los habían abandonado. Siguieron buscando, pero lo mejor era preguntar a las personas del lugar, quienes estaban en las calles desde temprano. En un sitio distinto, cerca al mar, Ash se encontraba frente a todos sus pokemon.

\- Snivy, recuerdas que te hable sobre un pokemon de hierba muy poderoso que dejé en mi pueblo natal – esta pokemon asintió, mientras que Pikachu e Infernape sabía a lo que se refería su entrenador – Bueno, aquí esta… ¡Sceptile, sal ya! – y el pokemon de hierba de Hoenn, en su última etapa, salió de su pokebola, con un potente rugido de guerra, para luego ir a un árbol cercano, coger una ramita y colocársela a la boca. Todos los pokemon, menos Pikachu, tuvieron una gota en la cien – Chicos, les presento a Sceptile. Uno de mis pokemon, junto a Infernape y Pikachu, más poderosos – Snivy le miraba con mucha admiración. Ella esperaba estar al nivel de tal poderoso pokemon, para poder ser de ayuda a Ash. Fue allí que, de su mochila, sacó el estuche que le dio Astrid cuando le ganó a Mega Absol – Sceptile, sé que te dije que participarías recién cuando haya entrado a la Liga Unova, pero algo me impidió hacerlo ¿Ves estas piedras? – el pokemon asintió – Pues verás. He averiguado que ciertos pokemon pueden llegar a un nivel más allá de su última etapa: la Mega Evolución – el pokemon de hierba escuchaba fascinado – Dentro de todos esos pokemon, te encuentras tú – Sceptile se quedó estático al saber que accedería a un nuevo nivel de combate. Ahora entendía el motivo por el que Ash lo llamó. Era para poder practicar la mega evolución – Además de ello, quiero que me hagas un favor – le habló serio. El pokemon escuchaba – Ves a la pokemon de hierba de Unova que es de mi equipo – este asintió al ver a Snivy – Así como Infernape entrena a Pignite y a Riolu, tú la entrenarás para que alcance su máximo potencial. Y no acepto un NO por respuesta – Sceptile asintió. Sabía que debía hacerlo, ya que no quería que alguien de hierba quede en desventaja frente a otros. Justo en eso, llegaron sus amigos de la región Unova, con una cara de preocupación total, aunque cuando vieron a Ash, más que todo las chicas, sus caras pasaron a una de enojo puro. Junto a ellos, llegaron los pokemon cria restantes.

\- ¡Donde diablos te metiste, Ash! – le habló una fúrica Milena, tronando sus puños para una inminente golpiza, la peor de su vida. Cilan empezó a sudar frio por el instinto asesino femenino presente. La pelirroja lo iba a golpear, pero, de manera veloz, un pokemon de hierba se interpuso entre ella y él.

\- Sceptile, yo que tú, no haría eso – le habló con una voz un poco intimidante. El pokemon se sorprendió. Su entrenador defendiendo a una chica. Eso era un poco, shockeante – Me disculpo por no haberles avisado que estaba entrenando. No se volverá a repetir – les habló con voz muy calmada – Necesitaba entrenar con mis nuevos pokemon y desarrollar un nuevo poder con el pokemon que están viendo ahora mismo – le dirigió la mirada a Sceptile – Sceptile, ellos son mis amigos de la región Unova. Espero te lleves bien con todos – le habló con una sonrisa amable. El pokemon asintió con un movimiento de cabeza

**(Aquí, colocar el OST Saint Seiya Lost Canvas: Kizuna) **

\- Cilan, me imagino que ya sabes que Sasha se fue ¿verdad? – el peliverde asintió ante las palabras del azabache – Como sabemos, el Equipo Plasma no parará hasta gobernar a los inocentes. Por ello, les propongo algo. Mientras viajamos por la región en pos de nuestras metas, detengamos los planes maléficos de ese equipo, el cual se hace llamar, la salvación. Para ello, debemos de volvernos más fuertes de lo común…

\- Eso mismo estaba planeando – le respondió Cilan. Fue allí que ambos jóvenes observaron a sus amigas para escuchar sus respuestas.

\- Lo que nos pasó en la cueva, nos demuestra que somos débiles – respondió Milena en nombre de las tres – Por mi parte, decidí seguir con mi vida, pero no puedo permitir que pensamientos egoístas dominen la región que me da una oportunidad de prestigio. Yo voy con ustedes – finalizó.

\- Milena tiene razón. No puedo permitir que mi hogar sea destruido por personas egoístas. Yo también me uno a la causa – respondió Rosa.

\- La verdad, no me esperaba enfrentarme a una cruda realidad. Sin embargo, no puedo permitir que las personas que realmente estimo y quiero estén cargando esto sobre sus hombros y hacerme la desentendida. Chicos, denme un pedazo de su pequeña revuelta. Me uno a proteger Unova, la región que me está dando las alegrías que no tuve en Kalos – fue la respuesta directa de Serena. Ash solo esbozó una gran sonrisa ante las respuestas de sus amigos.

\- Muy bien ¡Esta decidido! – habló con muchos ánimos.

**(Fin del OST)**

\- Ohhh… - susurró Ash mientras dirigía su mirada a los pequeños pokemon, amigos de su Riolu y de sus dos Ralts – Amigos, yo que ustedes, empezaría por lo básico. Calmaría a esos chicos, ya que ellos han pasado una situación, por demás, lastimera – les señaló a los pokemon. Beldum, Gible, Larvesta y Gothita estaban con las miradas gachas. Los cuatro sonrieron levemente y se llevaron a los pokemon con los que tenían más relación. Cilan con Gothita, Rosa con Beldum, Serena con Gible y Milena con Larvesta. Fueron a distintas partes, lejos de la vista de su amigo azabache. Este amplió su sonrisa, mientras planeaba el entrenamiento de sus pokemon y de sus amigos.

**(Aquí, entren a Youtube y coloquen Saint Seiya Lost Canvas OST: Kyuusoku)**

**Con Cilan**

\- Hace unos días que hablamos de varias cosas ¿verdad? – preguntó con una sonrisa amena el joven de cabellos verdes cortos.

_**\- Cilan, tengo deseos de venganza – **_le habló con voz cortante la pequeña pokemon.

\- Sabes que la venganza es un mal que te hará daño, pequeña – le habló con una sonrisa melancólica.

_**\- ¡Eres un iluso! ¡Sabes lo que es perder a tu familia y a tus amigos en un solo instante! ¡Que todo tu mundo feliz se venga abajo por un maniaco que solo le importa el bienestar de unos cuantos que el de los demás! - **_ le habló por medio psíquico.

\- Yo… perdí a mis padres hace dos años – le respondió con sonrisa triste – Ellos murieron en un accidente de tránsito – susurró. Ella se quedó con la boca abierta – Sé lo que realmente estas pasando, pero eso no quería decir que iría en busca de venganza del que los atropelló. Cuando la policía lo atrapó, conversé con él y lo perdoné. Era todo lo que podá hacer. Una vez esto, salí adelante, junto a mis hermanos, hasta llegar aquí…

_**\- Disculpa, no debí… - **_susurró amurada.

\- Descuida, hablaste por tus impulsos – hizo una pausa – ahora bien ¿Te parece si seguimos el mismo camino? – le preguntó amablemente.

_**\- Eso mismo te iba a decir ¿Puedes ser mi guía, mi entrenador? - **_ preguntó ella.

\- Estaría encantado de hacerlo – le respondió con una sonrisa amable, para luego sacar una pokebola y colocarla en su frente. Una luz característica apareció, para atraparla dentro de la pequeña esfera – Bienvenida…. – susurró. La pokebola se movió como asintiendo.

**Con Rosa**

El pequeño Beldum se encontraba con la mirada melancólica, mientras Rosa le trataba de darle ánimo. Por ello, decidió hacer algo, para que el pokemon acero tenga otro punto de vista de las cosas.

\- Sabes, Beldum. Así como tú, que estas solo, yo también lo estoy – el pokemon escuchaba atentamente las palabras de la joven de moños – Mis padres murieron cuando cumplí los 7 años de edad en un accidente de avión, mientras que mi tía, quien me crió y se convirtió en mi segunda madre, murió este año a causa de una enfermedad mortal, el cáncer, para ser exactos. Una enfermedad terminal que mata sin distinción a los seres humanos – una sonrisa triste apareció en su bello rostro – fue allí que me detuve a pensar ¿Por qué el destino es tan cruel conmigo, sino hice nada malo? ¿Habré cometido algún pecado para merecer esto?... Fue allí, que en medio de mi desesperación y la casi perdida de mi cordura, que encontré la respuesta: la solidaridad, el respeto y, por sobre todo, el amor. Mis padres y mi tía quisieron que viva feliz, a pesar de todo. En mi camino, personas malas trataron de atentar contra mí, pero fue allí que encontré a mis amigos, mi segunda familia – hizo otra pausa – Beldum, ahora quisiera brindarte una segunda familia: yo y mi equipo pokemon. Saldremos de la desesperación y de la soledad si nos apoyamos entre nosotros ¿estás de acuerdo? - el pokemon acero no lo pensó dos veces y empezó a levitar con fuerza, alrededor de la joven, con marcada felicidad. La joven sacó una pokebola, la posó cerca de su ojo rojo y lo atrapó… -Bienvenido… - susurró contenta.

**Con Serena **

La joven castaña de Kalos estaba sentada en una banca, en medio de la plaza del pueblo, la cual tenía una hermosa vista. El pequeño Gible estaba en sus brazos, observando el piso, completamente triste y desconsolado.

\- Gible, sé que no soy la indicada para decirte esto, pero quiero decirte que no estás solo en esto. Tras la pérdida de tu familia y amigos, quisiera ayudarte a calmar tu dolor y soledad – hizo una pausa – Yo, en el pasado, sufrí traición por parte de las personas que más admiraba y quería. Por supuesto, no fueron mi familia, pero si mis amigos de Kalos. Aunque me dolió dejar mi región y a una gran amiga, la cual nunca me traicionó – justo en eso, una joven de cabellera roja y ojos del mismo color, además de un cuerpo muy bien proporcionado, en Kalos, estornudaba fuertemente – fue una gran ventaja. Conocí personas maravillosas como lo son Ash, Cilan, Rosa, Milena y Sasha, mi segunda familia, incluso, el amor – haciendo una referencia al azabache entrenador de Pikachu – Por ello, quisiera que seas parte de mi equipo. Que seas mi pokemon. Así, nos ayudaremos los unos a los otros – le dio los ánimos suficientes para mirarla. Con timidez, se le acercó, para luego asentir contento. La castaña de Kalos aceptó gustosa, mientras sacaba una pokebola. La joven chocó la cabeza de este con la pokebola, para luego aparecer la luz característica de ser atrapado – Bienvenido, Gible – susurró, mientras se llevaba la pokebola a su corazón, para brindarle calidez. El pokemon, dentro de ella, lloró conmovido.

**Con Milena**

Milena estaba en un banco de arena, junto a Larvesta. Esta no quería moverse para nada, mientras que ella trataba de encontrar las palabras correctas para poder animarle.

\- Larvesta, sabes que no fue tu culpa lo que les pasó a tu familia y a tus amigos – le habló en tono conciliador y seguro – Si tantas dudas tienes, puedes pagarte conmigo por mi incompetencia. Fui parte del equipo que no pudo defender tu hogar, puedes atacarme si amortigua, al menos, tu dolor – la pequeña pokemon estaba tentada a realizar un ataque de tipo fuego contra la pelirroja, pero algo le impedía hacerlo. Simplemente no podía. Fue allí que empezó a lanzar gemidos lastimeros, como si estuviese llorando por lo que le pasó – _Sabia que no podías hacerlo_ – pensó – Sabes, tú no eres débil ni nada por el estilo. Si hubieses sido débil, habrías huido del combate, pero no lo hiciste. Demostraste tu valor. Además de eso, tus padres hubiesen querido que no te lamentaras y siguieses con tu vida hacia adelante. Por ello, te propongo algo – la pokemon escuchaba atenta – Quisiera devolverte esa alegría y esa seguridad que tenías antes. Quisiera ser tu entrenadora, para que no pases por momentos amargos, te desarrolles y demuestres tu capacidad, tanto en talento como en combate ¿Te parece? – la pokemon bicho/fuego estaba en un dilema. Aceptar o rechazar. Estuvieron en silencio por unos dos minutos, hasta que la pokemon se acercó a la de mirada amatista y le empezó a acariciar los muslos con suavidad. Ella agradeció el gesto, para luego sacar una pokebola y atraparla – Bienvenida al grupo… - le susurró cálidamente.

**(Fin del OST)**

**(Aquí, coloquen el OST Saint Seiya Lost Canvas: Oushiza no Aldebarán) **

Después de todo ello, los cuatro se dirigieron dónde estaba Ash, pero se dieron con la sorpresa que el azabache estaba entrenándose, junto a Pikachu. Ambos estaban practicando quién era el más veloz en 100 metros planos, todo bajo un cronómetro. Al parecer, ambos eran igual de rápidos, debido a que hacían esa distancia en menos de 12 segundos.

\- Sí que eres veloz, Pikachu. Siempre me ganas por menos de un segundo – le habló con una sonrisa retadora, mientras jadeaba un poco.

**\- Tú no te quedas atrás, Ash – **le respondió sonriente. Los cuatro se quedaron sorprendidos, mientras que los pokemon de Ash, lo novatos para ser exactos, miraban con marcada sorpresa, pero los antiguos, como Infernape y Sceptile, miraban con un poco de aburrimiento. Estas competencias eran comunes entre el azabache y el roedor eléctrico.

**\- Disculpe ¿Siempre pasa esto?** – le preguntó Snivy, con mucha curiosidad, a Sceptile.

**\- Si, niña.** **Estos dos siempre han competido desde el entrenamiento en el Monte Plateado, aunque debo decir que, para ser un humano, Ash ha logrado recorrer grandes distancias y escalar grandes montañas allá en Johto, pero lo que más me sorprende es que ha mejorado su marca. Antes hacia ese recorrido en más de 30 segundos – **le contestó con calma.

**\- ¡Sorprendente!** – susurraron la Riolu y los dos Ralts allí presentes – **Espero que nos entrene para ser mejores.**

**\- No solo hará eso – **les habló Infernape – **Sino también los ayudará a mejorar espiritualmente, con principios y reglas que seguir. Y una de esas reglas es levantarse temprano para entrenar, de allí, bañarse y ayudar a los demás en el desayuno. Deben de seguir un régimen estricto si desean superarse día a día – **finalizó.

\- Bueno, creo que eso será hasta después del almuerzo. No debo de sobre esforzarme mucho. Mi cuerpo debe mejorar hasta curarme por completo – susurró. Fue allí que escuchó los aplausos de sus amigos.

\- Sí que eres una caja de sorpresas, Ash – le habló Cilan.

\- En eso estamos de acuerdo – hablaron el resto de chicas, al unísono.

**(Fin del OST)**

\- Lo mejor será descansar por unos días más… ¿Cuándo son sus concursos, Rosa, Serena? – preguntó con curiosidad.

\- Dentro de dos semanas, todavía – respondió Rosa.

\- El mío es junto al de Rosa – fue la respuesta de Serena.

\- En mi caso, la otra semana necesito hacer una filmación con Pikachu y Pikary en Ciudad Castelia – fueron las palabras de Milena, además una que otra filmación u organización de eventos.

\- Muy bien, entonces hay tiempo – habló serio. Fue allí que sacó la katana negra que Sasha le había entregado, cortesía de su maestro demente, con funda incluida – En la tarde, entrenarán no solo sus pokemon, sino también nosotros, más que todo Rosa y Serena. Milena ha entrenado defensa personal. Eso es bueno, pero necesitas mejorar velocidad. Cilan, por otro lado, me dejo sorprendido. Sin embargo, estas como Milena: necesitas mejorar velocidad. No se preocupen. Yo me encargo de todo- hizo una pausa – mientras enfrentamos al Equipo Plasma, se dieron cuenta de que ellos no solo manejaban a sus pokemon, sino que, además, atacaban ellos mismos. Por ello, haré lo que les dije anteriormente. Mi maestro, a pesar de ser un demente, se encargó de entrenarme en el arte de la lucha. En la tarde, empezaremos con lo básico. Espero no huyan – esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa un poco sádica. Al parecer, las manías de su maestro se le pegaron. Un solo pensamiento recorrió las mentes del grupo de Ash.

_\- En que nos metimos…. – _sí, estaban más que muertos.

**Seis días después. Entrada de Ciudad Castelia **

Todos los chicos estaban maravillados por ver imponente ciudad. Sus ojos denotaban sorpresa y mucha alegría, mientras que otros, determinación. Esto se debe a que las chicas entrarán en sus respectivos concursos u eventos, mientras que Ash, el reto de gimnasio. Los días anteriores, para el grupo, fue un pequeño "infierno" azabache debido a que Ash los mantuvo en un régimen de entrenamiento "un poco" estricto. Todos tenían que levantarse a las 5:00 am y entrenar hasta las 7:30 am. De allí, Ash, al ver el esfuerzo que ponían, tanto entrenadores, como pokemon, decidió hacer los desayunos, almuerzos y cenas. Cada uno de ellos, una delicia, por palabras de todos. Desde las 9:00 am hasta la 1:00 pm seguían con el entrenamiento, la cual consistía en mejorar resistencia y velocidad de reacción, además de las katas que su maestro le había enseñado, además de nuevas técnicas, estrategias y vínculos con sus pokemon. En las tardes, Ash les dejaba entrenar con sus pokemon, convivir con ellos y entrenar para sus concursos, en el caso de las chicas; eventos y filmaciones, en el caso de Milena; y convivir con sus pokemon, esto para todos. En la noche, una pequeña rutina de una hora, desde las 8:00 pm hasta las 9:00 pm, bastaba para mostrarle al entrenador de Pikachu lo que habían aprendido durante el día. Fue una rutina satisfactoria, ya que Ash les felicitó por su buen progreso. Les dijo que, después que salieran de Ciudad Castelia, seguirían con su rutina.

\- El día de hoy, tenemos un merecido descanso – les habló Ash con una gran sonrisa.

\- Propongo algo – les habló Rosa alzando la mano, como si de una niña de primaria se tratara – Hay que alquilar una de esos departamentos, como hicimos en Pueblo Luxuria. De allí, nos vamos a almorzar a un restaurant y descansamos. Serena necesita nuestro apoyo para su concurso – todos sonrieron ante la idea de la joven de moños, Serena mucho más. no se esperaba tal gesto, aunque pequeño, pero el cual demostraba la unión que había entre todos.

\- Me parece correcto. Ya le he entrenado a Serena en todo lo que debería de hacer para mañana y enseñarle, por demás sería malo – recomendó Cilan – Sin embargo, Rosa también merece nuestro apoyo – todos asintieron.

\- Es verdad. Además, chicas, recuerden. Algunos modelos me pidieron que realizara algunos diseños para combinar con la temática del comercial que me pidieron ayer por el videomisor, además de una modelo más – Rosa y Serena asintieron convencidas. Milena les había pedido el favor de participar con su casa productora, además, de que si el trabajo salía bien, ambas recibirían una gratificación económica. Sería su primera prueba de fuego en la vida real

**Justo en esos momentos. Ciudad Romantis, Kalos**

La tía de Tiffany se encontraba un poco preocupada, debido a que su sobrina había salido hace unos días, vía marítima, hacia Unova. Su punto de llegada era Ciudad Castelia. La verdad era que no confiaba en la rubia. Su seguridad era la primero. Enviar a una buena cantidad de guardaespaldas no era lo ideal. Lo mejor sería un entrenador con experiencia. Antes del viaje, se lo había comentado. La rubia pintora solo le dijo que podía mandar al entrenador que decidiera, ya que, de esa manera, le serviría de experiencia por las diversas aventuras que estos vivían. Una idea sobre esa persona le vino en mente a la señora.

\- Creo que tendré que decirle a mi buena amiga que me eche una mano – habló sonriente. Fue a un centro pokemon y uso el comunicador – Hola, disculpe ¿Podría comunicarme con Delia? – preguntó cortes.

\- Podría comunicarse dentro de diez minutos, por favor – le habló Tracey, de manera cortes.

\- Esperaré y llamaré dentro de ese lapso – respondió amable. Los minutos pasaron, tal y como se esperó. Volvió a llamar y, en la pantalla, ya se encontraba Delia – Hola Delia ¿Cómo estás?...

\- Hola Sarah… a los años… - respondió afable - ¿Qué necesitas?

\- Siempre tan directa ¿no? – contestó un poco irónica.

\- Ya te conozco… Dime ¿En qué te puedo ayudar? – la de pelo castaño solo suspiro.

\- Ni siquiera puedo preguntar por una buena amiga… - susurró – Bueno, vengo a pedirte ayuda ¿Tu hijo no es un entrenador pokemon? – le preguntó sonriente. Delia asintió.

\- Justo ahora está en la región Unova – Sarah sonrió ampliamente. Delia tuvo escalofríos al ver esa ancha sonrisa.

\- Es algo del destino – Sarah agradecía a Arceus, mientras este, en la dimensión pokemon, solo respondía con unas gracias - Sabes, mi sobrina, Tiffany, esta de camino a Ciudad Castelia, por ferri. No es que confié en ella, pero no sabe cuidarse como se debe, a pesar de que está llevando a su equipo pokemon – fue allí que puso sus manos al frente, como suplicando - ¿No podrías decirle a tu hijo que cuidara de mi sobrina por un tiempo, hasta que ella decida regresar a Kalos? – preguntó. Delia no sabía que decir.

\- Eso tendría que consultarlo, aunque si se trata de la pequeña Tiffany, no creo que sea problema. Ella se relacionó bien con Ash cuando eran niños. Además, sería un reencuentro de amigos de infancia. Sería bueno para ambos – contestó – No te preocupes, le diré a mi hijo. Estará más que gustoso…

\- Muchas gracias, Delia. Ahora si puedo estar más tranquila – respondió amable.

\- No hay de qué. Más bien, tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Nos vemos – y dicho esto se despidió.

**Justo en ese momento. Ciudad Castelia **

El grupo estaba rentando el pequeño inmueble, ya que iban a pasar una semana en la gran ciudad. Sin embargo, un ligero escalofrió recorrió toda la columna de Ash. Sabía que algo pasaría, dentro de muy poco. Un reencuentro que marcaría su vida, para siempre.

**Por otra parte. Cerca de Ciudad Castelia, Mar de Unova.**

**(Aquí coloquen el OST Saint Seiya Lost Canvas: Tooi Kioku)**

Tiffany se encontraba mirando el cielo, rodeado de hermosos pokemon marinos, tanto de tipo agua y volador. Su memoria fotográfica le permitía pintar el paisaje marino, desde la parte superior del ferri. Fue allí que recibió la llamada por videomisor de su tía.

\- Tiffany, me he puesto en contacto con una buena amiga. El hijo de ella está en la región Unova y le pedí si puedes acompañarlo durante su viaje para participar por la Liga de esa región. Si lo sigues, encontrarás mucho material por dibujar y presentarlo en las grandes obras de Kalos o de Kanto. Tú decides eso ultimo – hizo una pausa – Lo esperarás en el centro de la ciudad, en una plaza, bajo los árboles de flor de Sakura – la joven tuvo que aceptar a regañadientes tras cortar comunicación con su tía. Después de todo ello, sacó un nuevo lienzo, el cual lo estaba pintando desde que tenía once años. Tras recordar eventos de su tierna infancia, en un pueblo de Kanto, recordaba que ella, con una sonrisa alegre, cargaba a un pequeño Cubone... mientras un niño de cabellos azabaches le abrazaba con su brazo derecho, mientras que con la mano libre, hacia unas señas de paz y amor, sonriente. De fondo, estaba el rancho del profesor Oak.

\- ¿Cómo estarás, mi buen amigo? – suspiró un poco sonrosada. Lo que ella no sabía era que, tal vez, se reencuentre con esa persona.

**(Fin del OST)**

* * *

_Continuará_

* * *

**Ending 2 (Kono Koe Karashite – Aisha ft. Chehon) (Ya saben, las letras en negrita son el desarrollo del Ending, mientras que las que no, la letra traducida, aunque prefiero que escuchen en la letra original, la de 1:34) **

**(Rosa, Serena, Milena y Tiffany estaban danzando alegremente, completamente felices. Ash, completamente somnoliento, bosteza en la grama verde. Estaba feliz y relajado)**

Muchas veces has superado el dolor y el pesar

**(Descubre un Ledyba, quien caminaba a su alrededor, para luego posarse en su cabeza)**

Quieres tratar de asegurarte de tu propio valor

**(Este pokemon empieza a volar hacia el cielo) **

Tu voz tembló

**(Ash miró hacia donde volaba)**

Mientras la multitud camina y se reúne

**(Fue allí que sonrió levemente)**

Hasta que se ha creado un símbolo con ustedes para siempre

**(Las hojas vuelan hacia el cielo y podemos ver a cuatro Ash de distintas edades, con cara de decepción y derrota. Estos eran sus yo anteriores de Kanto, Johto, Hoenn y Sinnoh)**

…

Incluso si se pierde todo

**(Podemos ver un fondo de estrellas, mientras que Serena observaba sentada, con una mirada llena de ilusión, sonrojada)**

Tú tienes que continuar

**(Tiffany y Milena empiezan a sonreír con mucha confianza, sonrojadas, pensando en su futuro con cierta persona)**

Solo debes de abrir una puerta

**(Rosa, sonrojada, extendió los brazos hacia las estrellas)**

…

Como una herida profunda

**(En las manos de Rosa, aparece una imagen de Ash, quien empieza a mirar con dolor, para luego gritar, mientras su mirada se vuelve azul zafiro y un aura blanca dorada lo rodeaba de a pocos, para luego empezar a perder el control)**

Y a partir de esta voz

**(Justo en eso, aparecen Cameron, Iris y Cheren, con sonrisas. Rosa, Serena, Milena y Tiffany voltean y los miran sorprendidas)**

No pares de gritar, solo hay amor, el cual llegará

**(El trio CICH se lanza desde una formación rocosa hacia las jóvenes. El Ledyba aparece nuevamente aparece a la vista de Rosa, quien solo sonríe)**

….

Así que cree en que tu poder aumentará

**(El equipo de Cameron cae de cara hacia el suelo de manera cómica, para luego levantarse en pose de batalla, con los rostros un poco hinchados, mientras que un Riolu, un Axew y un Minccino imitaban a sus entrenadores. Luego, la escena cambia a un cuarteto de chicas, con rostros serenos, mirando el amanecer, junto a un Metagross, Garchomp, Charizard y Salamence, preparándose para una batalla. Liderando a todas ellas, estaba su maestra en el nuevo poder que desarrollan sus pokemon, junto a una Mega-Absol) **

Deja ir la posibilidad de renunciar, tenemos una maravillosa vida

**(Una Vaporeon llama la atención, para luego esta, junto a un par de hermanos de miradas grises y un Abomasnow, mirando el amanecer también, preparándose para la lucha. Cambia de escena, en la cual Delia y un hombre de cabellos azabaches, y tez como la de Ash, están con sonrisa burlona, mientras el entrenador de Pikachu cae cómicamente. De allí, Reggie trata de hacer sonreír a Paul, pellizcándole las mejillas. Después, cambia la escena, donde Ash, quien tenía un rosario como colgante, y Paul están en un terreno donde no existe la vida, las tierras devastadas, junto a un Mega-Sceptile y un Mega-Aggron. Ellos se preparan para una gran batalla contra el enemigo)**

Una montaña se levanta, hay un valle, si miras lo que hay que superar

**(Podemos ver a Burgh, Roxxie y a Elesa levantándose para la batalla. En otro lado, Cilan y Alice se levantan también, junto a un Mega-Gyarados y una Mega-Altaria. De allí, cambia la escena, donde Sigmund estaba haciendo poses raperas, para luego ser golpeado por Lenora en la cabeza, mientras que Rita miraba con sonrisa nerviosa. Atrás de ellos, un Mega-Kangaskhan, un Stoutland y una Mega-Mawille miran con gotas en la cien. Por otro lado de Unova, Drayden, Brycen, Marlon, Skyla y Clay se levantan, listos para un enfrentamiento)**

Es un viaje que cualquiera quisiera empezar

**(Para finalizar, observamos a los miembros del alto mando de Unova, liderados por su campeón, además de unos cuantos entrenadores sobresalientes de la región, como el caso de Nate y Hugh, mientras que Ledyba sigue volando, para, al final, posarse sobre dos cajas, con escrituras antiguas, tituladas Fuujin y Raijin, mientras que estas eran iluminadas por los rayos del sol)**

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

**Tres personas entran al backstage, mientras miran al autor sumido en su mundo, practicando para su práctica de mañana**

**\- Por lo que veo, el autor sigue en sus estudios, pero bueno… que se le va a hacer – susurró Ash con una sonrisa - ¿No es así, papa, maestro?**

**\- Es verdad, - respondió sereno Osiel – Por ahora, hay que dar los agradecimientos – Hola, lectores y lectoras ¿Cómo están? - hizo una pausa – Bueno, como verán el autor sigue con sus estudios y creo que el siguiente capítulo será para dentro de tres semanas a cuatro a más tardar…**

**\- Mocoso Osiel, no seas directo – le habló el campeón de Kanto con seriedad – El mocoso del autor dice que muchas gracias por darse el tiempo de esperar y esas cosas, de todo corazón… ahora bien, hemos empezado con la segunda temporada y que mejor que amedrentando a los campeones – su sonrisa sádica aumentó en demasía – Además de algunos spoilers para el final de temporada.**

**\- Además de eso, si se dieron cuenta, el Ending fue "un poco" Spoilero – Ash rio nerviosamente – Pero eso ya lo dejamos para otro lado. Muchas gracias por dejar sus reviews, PM´s, favoritos y seguidores.**

**\- Sin ustedes, no seríamos nada – Osiel sonrió levemente – Bueno, en los favoritos tenemos a zepat1989, jerbex, UltronFatalis, Jetff, DESK-CLICK, jlink, Evans L. Phantom, fabithx, isrrael120, Lord zoa, Juantigrerey, BK-201joel, KiRiTo-711 y TheGamer24 - hizo una pausa – en los seguidores, tenemos a zepat1989, jerbex, UltronFatalis, Jetff, jlink, fabithx, Lord zoa, BK-201joel y KiRiTo-711**

**\- Ahora los reviews. Primero tenemos al mocoso de "AniberEstrada ". gracias por tu review. La relación entre ellos se verá más adelante, en esta temporada, en medio de algo épico…. Dejame decirte que la mocosa de Milena leyó tu pregunta y se fue directo a averiguar los precios de unos hoteles al paso… Esa pelirroja me cae muy bien – empezó a reír pervertidamente, mientras Ash tenía escalofríos en toda la vértebra – Muchas gracias y nos vemos en el siguiente. **

**\- El segundo es de "DarkSaldier41". Gracias por tu review – le saludó Ash - No te preocupes, yo te creo de que Adam no era una simple ilusión. Y si, Infernape evolucionó. Tomalo como si fuese una supuesta mega evolución, así como la evolución de Greninja de mi contraparte del anime, además de que yo y Sasha tenemos para mostrar más, creo. Tendremos más peleas, por supuesto que sí. Verás más tarde al cabrón con sentencia de muerte. Ahora las preguntas Sasha me dijo que no apoyaría a nadie, ya que, según ellas, deben de ganárselo a pulso y esfuerzo. Y verdad, muchas gracias por los trajes, me quedan exactos, además que las de Serena le quedan a medida exacta, resaltando su figura – fue allí que escuchó que alguien se desplomó en el piso. Era Serena con una sonrisa – Dejando de lado esto, Braixen me dice que su simio favorito se veía más sexy que nunca y Pikachu me sigue persiguiendo por todo sitio a punta de impactruenos por meterlo allí. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo – y dicho esto, saca una botella de kétchup y se la tira al pokemon eléctrico para que deje de molestar.**

**\- El tercero es de "Zafira A.V". Gracias por tu review – le habló el padre de Ash – Deo decirle, señorita, que su nivel de fangirlismo es increíble… Por otro lado, creo que ese tal Matt tendrá mucho sufrimiento por así decirlo – su mirada se vuelve sombría - y si, el autor se equivocó, pero se enmendará, espero. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**\- El cuarto es del mocoso "prietar". Gracias por tu review – habló Adael – Aquí tienes la historia para que te entretengas. Nos vemos en el siguiente.**

**\- El quinto es de "baraka108". Gracias por tu review – comentó Ash – Como has visto, he obtenido dos Ralts y una Riolu. Si lees bien, Iris y Drayden andaban por otro lugar, en otra cueva. Además, el autor hará que Zekrom y Reshiram sobrepasen en poder al trio de Sinnoh. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**\- El sexto es de "CCSakuraforever". Gracias por tu review – participó Osiel – Es verdad, fue triste el sacrificio, pero será para algo mejor. Nos vemos en el siguiente.**

**\- El séptimo es del mocoso de "Luffy Ketchum". Gracias por tu review – habló Adael – veo que te gusto el Infernape Modo Sabio. Cuando tengas un celular que tenga Whatswapp, le avisas al autor por mensaje privado y listo. Nos vemos en el siguiente.**

**\- El octavo es de "Guest". Gracias por tu review – comentó Ash – Es verdad, fue uno de los mejores capítulos. Nos vemos en el siguiente.**

**\- El noveno es de "UltronFatalis". Gracias por tu review – narró Osiel – Veo que la trama de la escritura te agrada. Espero que lo sigas, ya que lo bueno se vendrá. Nos vemos en el siguiente.**

**\- El décimo es del mocoso de "Arturojeff". Gracias por tu review – habló Adael - ¿Cuántos fin del mundo has sobrevivido?... bueno, dejando de lado eso, veras que este N es distinto de los demás. Las mocosas necesitarán mejorar más, pero todo a su proceso. Nos vemos en el siguiente.**

**\- El undécimo es de "Arago2". Gracias por tu review – comentó Ash – Es verdad, ambos tenemos caminos distintos que recorrer, pero con un mismo final, a fin de cuentas. No me recuerdes todos esos eventos, por favor. Nos vemos en el siguiente.**

**\- El duodécimo es de "BK-201joel". Gracias por tu review – habló Osiel – Aquí ya tienes el capítulo de la segunda temporada. Nos vemos en el siguiente.**

**\- El tredécimo es del mocoso de "Themate". Gracias por tu review - finalizó Adael – Comprenderás que el autor estudia una de las ingenierías más pesadas, además de una vida que llevar. Nos vemos en el siguiente.**

**\- Chicos, ya saben que pueden dejar sus preguntas en sus reviews, las cuales serán respondidas con total calma. Por otro lado, dejen sus reviews, favoritos y seguidores, además de PM… Pues bien, el siguiente capítulo se titulará…. – y junto a Ash, se apegan su padre y maestro.**

**\- ¡Capítulo 12: Un encuentro bajo los pétalos de cerezo! – hablaron los tres.**

**\- Bueno, eso sería todo y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Recuerden dejar review y nos vemos en otros de los fanfics del autor, además de que me dice que publicará el crossover de Fairy Tail y Naruto en diciembre, a más tardar, a pesar de que tiene ya más de 180 páginas de ese fanfic. Solo falta mejorarlo, además de que les avisen a sus amigos y amigas que gustan de esos animes para que lean el crossover. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo junto a unos invitados de otros fanfic…. ¡Hemos vuelto con todas las fuerzas del mundo!…: D….- finalizó Ash, mientras dejaba al autor seguir trabajando. **


	13. Capitulo 12: Encuentro bajo los petalos

**Disclaimer. Pokemon no me pertenece a mí, sino a Satoshi Tajiri. Los OST no me pertenecen a mí, sino a sus respectivos autores, compositores, editores y demás allegados.**

**Lean todo, por favor. Será, en mi opinión, del agrado del público en general…=)**

**Leer notas del autor al final, por favor.**

**Espero sus reviews…=)**

**Disculpen si hay algunas letras, tramos de trama un poco incoherentes, partes de texto o "algunos" nombres mal puestos, debido a que lo he escrito lo más rápido posible. **

**Anuncio Importante al final del texto…. =)... Este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora en todo Dilemas de Campeón: 44 páginas... :3**

**Leyenda:**

\- Conversación entre personas –

_\- Pensamientos de las personas o comentarios de la Pokedex, además de los Flash Back – _

**_\- Conversación de los pokemon u otros seres, además de documentos o escritos – _**

\- "**_Pensamientos de los pokemon u otros seres" –_**

* * *

**Dilemas de Campeón: Amor**

**Segunda Temporada**

**Capítulo 12: Un encuentro bajo los petalos de cerezo**

Han pasado unas cuantas horas después de la llegada de los chicos a Ciudad Castelia. Rosa, Serena y Milena decidieron ir a caminar por allí, para poder relajarse dentro de una de los lugares de arte en la región Unova, mientras que Cilan estaba descansando un poco. Ash, por su parte, decidió ir con Pikachu al centro pokemon para poder hablar con su mama.

\- ¿Y bien, campeón? ¿Cómo vas por Unova? – preguntó la señora Ketchum con una gran sonrisa.

\- Mama, sabes que todavía no lo soy, pero pronto lo seré – le habló con una gota en la cien.

\- Eso ya lo sé, pero para mí serás mi campeón – le habló en tono maternal. Después de eso, su semblante se volvió serio.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó el azabache. No era común verla así.

\- Hijo, quiero pedirte un favor… - Ash se sorprendió.

\- Ehhh….

* * *

**Opening 2 (Inoue –Closer: Las explicaciones de la escena están en negrita, mientras que la canción traducida está en letra normal. Escuchen la canción corta original)**

**(Podemos ver un campo de flores rojas, para luego ver a Ash, mientras la cámara avanza y se observa a más personas, como Cilan, Rosa, Serena, Milena, Tiffany, Alice, Elder y, al final, Sasha, quien voltea, con mirada seria)**

…**.**

Tienes que tener más cuidado

Con las cosas más cercanas a ti

Sabes que entre más cerca estés de algo

Más difícil será verlo

…..

Explicame esta felicidad

**(Cilan y Alice avanzan a paso calmado)**

Que acabas de experimentar

(**Junto a los anteriores, Rosa, Serena, Milena y Tiffany caminan)**

¿O tal vez estas tan bendecido que ni siquiera lo puedes recordar?

**(Ash avanzaba por otro camino, con mirada determinada, mientras un aura blanca lo envolvía, de manera inconsciente)**

Que ahora estés de pie aquí

**(Sasha cerró los ojos, mientras se imaginaba un futuro feliz, al lado de cierta persona que ella considera especial)**

Que vives y respiras

**(Rosa, Serena, Milena y Tiffany miran sus objetivos a cumplirse, con mirada seria)**

Todos son pequeños milagros

Sólo por ellos mismos

**(Ash abrió los ojos, con mirada feliz, mientras el fantasma de N se difumina)**

…**.**

Tienes que tener más cuidado

**(Rosa estaba ganando un concurso de modas, para luego la cámara cambia a una escena donde estaba entrenando junto a sus pokemon, contra Ash)**

Con las cosas más cercanas a ti

**(Serena estaba preparando postres, para luego cambiar a la actuación. Finalmente, ella entrena contra Ash)**

Sabes que entre más cerca estés de algo

**(Milena estaba dirigiendo un evento pokemon, pero luego cambia a una escena donde se enfrenta a varios reclutas Plasma)**

Más difícil será verlo

**(Tiffany se encontraba pintando un mural, pero luego la escena cambia a que ella se encontraba entrenando en batalla con Ash)**

Sabes que entre más cerca estés de algo

**(La escena cambia a que Cilan, junto a sus pokemon, se preparan para una fiera batalla)**

Más difícil será de verlo

**(Alice, montada junto a su fiel Altaria, esquivaban muchos ataques de distintos tipos elementales)**

Y nunca lo daré por hecho

…**.**

Está bien decir "Nunca te rindas"

**(Podemos ver a Burgh, con sus fieles pokemon, preparados para una gran batalla, digna de mencionarse)**

Y "Sigue persiguiendo tus sueños"

**(Ash se encontraba frente a él, con Deino, Galvantula, Snivy y Riolu, listos para la lucha de gimnasio**

Pero entre más tiempo estés alardeando

**(El trio sombrío y Ghetsis aparecen en fondo negro)**

Menos tendrás hecho

**(De allí, aparecen Trip, Burgundy y Matt, con miradas llenas de malicia. Al final, se muestra a un N sin emociones)**

Presionaré ese puñado de coraje hacia mi corazón

**(Ash se encontraba corriendo, hacia un punto fijo)**

Con su ayuda, viviré un día más

**(Mientras avanzaba, aparecían Sasha, Elder, Cilan, Rosa, Serena, Milena, Tiffany y Alice, respectivamente, cada uno con una sonrisa)**

Y nunca me daré por vencido

**(Ash dio un salto hacia el cielo)**

¡Vamos!

* * *

Ante esto, la progenitora del entrenador de Pikachu, quien estaba en el mismo estado de su entrenador, decidió hablar.

\- Verás, Ash. Hace mucho tiempo, tuve una amiga que vivía en la región Johto. Su nombre era Sarah. Con el tiempo, se mudó para Kalos con el resto de su familia – hizo una pausa – Su sobrina es una eminente pintora en la región de Kalos y siempre para viajando constantemente para poder realizar sus obras de arte. Sin embargo, es la primera vez que sale hacia una región desconocida. Por ello, mi amiga me pidió si pudieras cuidar de ella mientras viajan juntos, además que te seguirá sin chistar – esas palabras calmaron a Ash.

\- Mama, no puedo obligar a nadie a seguirme así por así – le comentó serio.

\- Yo ya di mi palabra, Ash. Debes de hacerme ese favor. Por lo que sé, ella te estará esperando en el centro de la ciudad, en una plaza pública. Acá te mando una foto de ella – y dicho esto, le mando por el comunicador, una foto de la chica a la que tenía que recoger. Cuando Ash la miró con detenimiento, pudo darse cuenta que era una niña bonita: pelo rubio largo, ojos esmeraldas, piel blanca, además de estar vestida con un hermoso vestido blanco de una sola pieza – Recuerda, ella es alguien importante en otra región. Tu deber es cuidarla. Espero no me falles – le habló seria. El azabache solo suspiró cansado.

\- Está bien, mama. Lo haré – respondió pesado, para luego colgar la llamada – Tendremos que ir a donde esta esa chica – le habló a su pokemon ratón – la verdad no debió darme esta foto de niña, aunque, ahora que recuerdo, no le pregunte siquiera cómo se llamaba… Este será un día largo – finalizó amurado.

**Time Skip. Unas cuatro horas después**

Cilan se encontraba caminando por las calles de la ciudad, completamente absorto en su mundo. Sin embargo, chocó con alguien.

\- Disculpe mi imprudencia – se disculpó el peliverde.

\- No se preocupe, yo era el… imprudente – susurró esto último al verlo - ¿A qué debo tu presencia, Cilan? – le habló socarrón un joven de cabelleras negras.

\- Matt… - habló bajó el líder de gimnasio de manera muy cortante y serena. La tensión empezó a formarse entre ellos – Vengo a hacer algunas cosas por acá. Mi rutina diaria, como siempre – le contestó serio.

\- ¿A qué has venido realmente? ¿No creo que haya sido una visita de placer, con todas las comodidades que tienes en tu hueco? – las palabras con veneno del genio no hicieron mucho efecto en él.

\- La verdad, ya extrañaba tu manera de ser, aunque me gustaría darte una paliza en estos momentos, pero paso, por ahora – y dicho esto, se retiró, pero Matt apretó su hombro – Te recomiendo que me sueltes – la voz grave de Cilan no daba lugar a las bromas.

\- Espero que no te metas en mi camino, Cilan. Si lo haces, atente a las consecuencias – le bramó bajo.

\- Tu no estas para darme amenazas, simple repostero de quinta categoría. Una persona que solo busca lo conveniente para él y que usa todo a su antojo de manera maquiavélica… - se despidió, pero luego volteó para mirarle con seriedad – Una advertencia. No te metas en el camino de mis amigos. Si lo haces, me encargaré de manchar tu reputación y hundirte hasta lo más profundo del infierno, aunque hay otra persona más que quiere darte una buena paliza – y dicho esto, se retiró a paso calmado. Matt solo le miraba con rencor. Ambos sabían varias cosas de sus pasados. Por lo que era mejor no provocarlo.

**En esos momentos. Con las chicas**

Milena se encontraba con el contratista para los eventos de comerciales a los que había quedado, además de mostrarles a sus amigas en las áreas en donde se desempeñarían.

\- Sorprendente – Rosa se quedó maravillada al ver un piso entero dedicado a la costura y a los diseños, además de muchas personas más, las cuales estaban lideradas por una señora de unos 50 años.

\- Vamos, señores ¡Necesitamos todos los diseños posibles para mañana a primera hora! – mandó con voz potente.

\- ¡Si, señora! – respondieron todos al unísono. Fue allí que la mujer de edad vio a Rosa. La castaña de moños se puso nerviosa.

\- Niña ¿Eres la nueva? – preguntó con seriedad.

\- No necesariamente, señora. Vine por unos días para poder aprender a realizar más diseños - le contestó cohibida. La mujer de pelo negro y un poco de canas la analizó de pies a cabeza.

\- Ya veo. La pequeña Milena te recomendó. Sabes, puedes empezar desde ahora y aprender todo lo posible hasta el día en que te quedes. Es tu decisión - le habló con una gran sonrisa llena de confianza. Rosa no lo dudó dos veces.

\- ¡Muchas gracias! – y dicho esto, pasó con todo el equipo.

Mientras tanto, Serena caminaba por el local a paso calmado, hasta que unos modelos la vieron. Uno de ellos era un completo casanova.

\- ¿A qué debo la visita de hermoso ángel a este recinto de simples mortales? – le habló un joven de cabellos castaños claros y mirada zafiro clara, mientras Serena se ponía roja como un tomate al sentir que el mencionado la cargaba estilo princesa- ¿Tienes novio, primor? – le habló galantemente. Fue allí que la peli miel se puso azul.

\- ¡Claro que lo tengo! – le respondió iracunda, mientras mentía para poder salir de este embrollo, al recordar a cierto azabache, ya que lo amaba - ¿Podrías soltarme?

\- Está bien, solo preguntaba – habló nervioso – Maldito suertudo al tener una belleza como tú – masculló esto último, mientras se retiraba de allí. Serena suspiró aliviada al tener que deshacerse de semejante acosador.

\- Solo espero que no me toque trabajar con él – suspiró derrotada.

\- No te preocupes. Siempre hace así con cada chica nueva que llega al set – le habló una de las chicas modelos. Cabellera morada, ojos azul oscuro, piel tersa y blanca, además de un cuerpo similar al suyo.

\- Ya veo… - contestó apenada.

\- Disculpa mis modales. Mi nombre es Casandra y participo en las sesiones de modelaje en varias agencias, además de participar en los concursos para repostería en toda la región. Participaré en la edición a celebrarse en la ciudad – la manera amable de la joven sí que era confiable.

\- Soy Serena. Un placer – ambas estrecharon manos, mientras seguían hablando de las cosas en común con la joven allí presente.

Milena detallaba algunas cosas con los altos mandos que los contrataron.

\- Muy bien, entonces serán unos 20000 pokedolares para cada una de ellas, mientras que a mí me toca unos 30000 – cerró el trato.

\- Así quedamos entonces, señorita Milena. Fue un placer hacer negocios con usted – el señor de barba y la pelirroja cerraron el pacto, mientras apretaban los puños en señal de acuerdo.

\- ¿Podemos empezar con algunos preparativos para mañana? – preguntó profesionalmente la pelirroja.

\- Por supuesto. Estaría más que encantado – le contestó alegre el viejito.

Y dicho esto, las tres jóvenes empezaron con sus labores hasta las 6:00 pm.

**Time Skip. 6:00 pm**

**(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube Naruto Shippuden Road to Ninja OST – Nro. 34 Thank You) **

Ash se encontraba caminando por la ciudad, bajo la luz naranja del ocaso del día, con su fiel Pikachu.

\- Bueno, lo mejor es que ya estamos cerca de la mencionada plaza – le habló al pokemon amarillo.

_**\- Es verdad. Tan solo nos queda seguir avanzando un poco más… **_\- le comentó sereno – _**es una pena que los demás no estén en el departamento **_

\- En eso te puedo dar la razón. Hemos entrenado demasiado para enfrentarno al Equipo Plasma en un eventual ataque – fueron sus palabras.

_**\- Estoy de acuerdo, pero manejar la mega evolución de Sceptile sí que es complicado. Tu agotamiento es demasiado rápido **_ \- la preocupación de su pokemon era palpable.

\- Podemos seguir con el ritmo, no te preocupes. Además, necesitamos mucha más fuerza si queremos detener a Zekrom. Eso sin contar ese poder extraño que manejamos los tres – esto hacía referencia a él, a Pikachu y a Infernape.

_**\- Ash, ya llegamos – **_le habló cansinamente, mientras que el azabache observó un gran árbol, rodeado de unas bancas. En una de ellas, estaba una chica de tamaño similar a las chicas. Estaba vestida con una blusa verde con escote y mangas cortas, dejando ver la entrada a sus "montañas", además de una hermosa falda color amarillo perlado y sandalias blancas. Su cabellera rubia larga, amarrada en una coleta, dejaba observar su fino cuello; sus ojos esmeraldas eran dos hermosas joyas en medio de ese lugar. Fue allí que alzó la mirada al azabache, quien se cohibió ante su belleza. Los pétalos de cerezo empezaron a mecerse sobre el viento de manera muy suave, mientras su cabello bailaba al compás de este, dándole una belleza sin precedentes. Ash no había visto eso nunca en su vida, ni con sus anteriores amigas de viaje, ni con sus actuales compañeras de viaje. Para cerciorarse, se fijó la foto que tenía de referencia. Era ella, solo que estaba más desarrollada.

_**\- ¿¡Esas cosas son reales!? – **_Pikachu sí que estaba estupefacto al ver el desarrollo de la delantera de la rubia frente a ellos. Ash solo tenía un gotón en la cien.

\- Disculpa – le habló la rubia con voz dulce y simple - ¿De qué color te gustaría ser? – preguntó.

\- Nunca lo había pensado – le contestó.

\- Ponte a pensarlo – la respuesta fue inmediata.

\- Puedo decir que mi color es el azul oscuro, mi favorito – le comentó con una sonrisa amena - ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿De qué color te gustaría ser?

\- Nunca lo había pensado, pero, por ahora, quisiera que fuera blanco, blanco como la verdad absoluta – susurró.

\- Ya veo…. Soy Ash Ketchum, de Pueblo Paleta en Kanto. Tu tía le encargó a mi mama que te cuidara mientras viajáramos por la región ¿Tu nombre es? – preguntó.

\- Soy Tiffany, de la región Kalos. Supongo que mi tía te habrá dado alguna referencia de mi ¿verdad? – preguntó risueña. El joven se sonrojó de golpe.

\- Tienes razón. he venido a recogerte para llevarte a un lugar que arrende con un grupo de amigos, quienes me acompañan en el viaje – le comentó.

\- Ash…Ash Ketchum - el joven le miró atento – Es un bonito nombre – le halagó mientras se acomodaba su cabello de una manera muy sensual e inocente. El corazón del joven se empezaba a acelerar a ritmos desorbitantes – Me gusta – y ese fue el detonante para su pobre corazón, quien se aceleró hasta casi darle un paro cardiaco.

\- Bu… Bue… Bueno – empezó a tartamudear un poco. Pikachu estaba con una cara de WDF – lo mejor será ir al departamento – le respondió nervioso. Ella solo asintió, mientras llevaba su bolso de viajes, el cual era del tamaño de Ash.

**(Fin del OST)**

Ambos caminaban tranquilamente, hasta que llegaron al mencionado departamento en cuestión, aunque en el camino, los hombres le mandaban una mirada llena de odio por tener a semejante belleza celestial a su costado.

**(Aquí, entren a Youtube y coloquen Naruto Shippuden Road to Ninja – Nro. 07 Boy Friends) **

\- Puedes usar la ducha, si deseas. Habilitaré una cama más para que descanses – le habló amenamente el joven azabache.

_**\- Definitivamente, Ash. Si Brock quiere novia, deberías enseñarle a cómo conseguir una **_ \- el pokemon ratón sí que estaba estupefacto durante todo el camino.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – le habló la rubia.

\- Con normalidad – Ash le miraba con naturalidad.

\- ¿Estuviste en el campamento de verano del profesor Oak cuando tenías seis años? – preguntó amablemente mientras sacaba su lienzo a medio terminar – Siento que ya he pintado un tono de piel similar al tuyo… - su hablar fue un poco monótono.

\- ¿Acaso tu estuviste allí?- cuestionó. La pintora asintió con la mirada alegre – Ya veo. Tal vez, nos hemos visto o convivimos – fue su amena respuesta.

\- Quiero que mires este lienzo que he hecho de mis recuerdos de infancia – le señaló. El azabache y su pokemon eléctrico observaron con detenimiento, hasta que a Ash le dio un ligero flashazo. Una vez, un año después de conocer a Serena y el año en que Milena no estaba en Pueblo Paleta por haber ido a Unova a visitar a una amiga con sus padres, dígase Rosa, Ash se había hecho amigo de una pequeña rubia muy alegre y vivaz, quien desarrollaba una gran afinidad por los dibujos y la pintura. La última vez que la vio, fue al momento de que ambos miraban al horizonte, desde los laboratorios del profesor Oak, mientras la niña sostenía a un Cubone bebe - ¿No te hace recordar algo?... – la cara del azabache pasó a una de felicidad.

\- ¿Eres la pequeña rubia pintora que jugaba con el Cubone que perdió a su madre? – Tiffany solo sonrió agradecida.

\- Así es, Ash. Espero que todos estos años no hayan sido en vano. Fuiste el único que me supo ver como persona y no como la hija de los mejores artistas de Sinnoh. Me trataste como a una de tus amigos y tu amistad fue lo más valioso que rescaté mientras estaba en Kanto – las palabras de la rubia confortaron a Ash – Espero nos llevemos bien durante todo nuestro camino – le extendió la mano como saludo. El azabache agradeció el gesto – Ahora, para poder acabar mi lienzo…. Desnudate – esto dejó con cara de Magikarp al pobre.

\- ¡Pero que estás hablando, Tiffany! – iba a seguir hablando, pero la rubia empezó a tocar la zona de sus pectorales, bajo esas ropas de entrenador pokemon, generando un buen sonrojo en el azabache - ¿Por qué quieres verme desnudo? – fue su sencilla pregunta, mientras un tic en el ojo izquierdo amenazaba con salirse de sus orbitas oculares.

\- Quiero observar tu cuerpo – cabe decir que Pikachu estaba de piedra.

_**\- Yo me voy, que esto terminará con mucho calor – **_y dicho esto, se retiró mismo rayo de allí.

\- ¡Esa no es una respuesta! – le contestó apenado.

\- Desnudate… - siguió.

\- ¡No quiero! – Ash se negaba rotundamente.

\- ¿Por qué? - pidió saber.

\- ¿Cómo que por qué? ¡Porque es vergonzoso! – las palabras del entrenador de Pikachu tenían valor.

\- A mí no me da vergüenza alguna – su monotonía era evidente.

\- ¡Es vergonzoso para mí! – el joven si estaba muy apenado.

\- ¿Si yo me desnudo, tú te desnudarás? – le decía mientras se sacaba la blusa verde y quedaba solo en sostenes, dejando ver sus grandes dotes, incluso más que Rosa, podría decirse así.

\- ¡No lo hagas! ¡Está bien, tú ganas! ¡Me desnudaré, solo no lo hagas! ¡Sin embargo, no me quitaré los boxers! Esa es mi petición – le habló calmado esto último.

\- Yo te quitaré los boxers – fue su respuesta rápida y firme.

\- ¿¡Tienes que estar mal de la cabeza, no!? – Ash se llevó las manos a la cabeza en señal de derrota.

**(Fin del OST)**

**Momentos después**

**(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube el OST Naruto Shippuden road to Ninja – Nro. 08 Paradise)**

Ash se encontraba sentado encima de la cama, solamente con boxers, mientras que Tiffany estaba sentada de rodillas frente a él. Después de un rato, ella se acercó al joven, para empezar a tocarle desde su cuello.

\- Es duro y se siente pesado – las palabras de la rubia tuvieron doble connotación para el azabache, quien había casi caído cuando una vez su maestro trató de llevarlo a una de esas "casas de la felicidad" en los zonas bajas de Ciudad Azulona, para que se haga un hombre. Sin embargo, Tiffany colocó su cabeza a la altura del corazón de Ash, además de apoyar sus generosos pechos en el abdomen del joven. Cabe decir que el pobre estaba muriéndose de la pena – Tu corazón se mueve muy rápido….

\- Es porque estoy vivo – Ash trataba de mantener la cordura.

\- Se acelera cada vez más… - Tiffany habló con serenidad.

\- ¡Y de quien crees que es la culpa! – le regañó. La rubia acercó su rostro a centímetros del de Ash. Él casi se desmaya - ¿Qué es lo que pasa, Tiffany?

\- Quiero que me tomes – Ash respingó a sobremanera.

\- ¡Como si pudiera! – y dicho esto, ambos cambiaron de posiciones. Ella encima de él.

\- Ash… - la rubia le obligaba a mirarlo.

\- ¿Qué pasó?... – el azabache trataba de contar hasta 10, pero nada.

\- ¿Alguna vez has tenido relaciones? – esto si fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. El pobre azabache estaba muriendo en vida.

\- ¡Acaso tratas de matarme! ¡Nunca lo he hecho! – respondió iracundo y apenado.

\- ¿A pesar de que tienes un buen cuerpo? – fue allí que se bajó de su encima – Bueno, eso sería todo. Solo necesitaba ver tu tonalidad de piel. La verdad, tu cuerpo me resulta muy interesante que digamos… - esto descolocó a Ash, mientras que Pikachu traía un pequeño altar con muchas velas. Junto a él, estaban el resto de sus pokemon machos, mientras le hacían una señal de alabanza.

_**\- Salve, maestro Ash, dios del sendero de la conquista **_– Ash se quedó de piedra al escuchar su nuevo apodo. Eran muchas emociones en tan solo un día. Tiffany, por su parte, observó mucha gama de pokemon.

\- Vaya, sí que eres alguien interesante, Ash. Tener a un Infernape en tu equipo – y dicho esto, ella sacó de una pokebola, a una Infernape – Fer, te presento a mi amigo de viaje y a sus pokemon –la pokemon asintió con una sonrisa amable – Ash, chicos, ella es una de mis pokemon que traje, además de estos, claro está – y dicho esto, sacó a un Bagon y a un Vulpix – Sala, Kura, habrán escuchado – ambos pokemon asintieron – espero que todos nos llevemos bien – y los pokemon empezaron a convivir entre ellos. sin embargo, dos pokemon de la misma especie y de la misma línea evolutiva se acercaron con un poco de confianza.

_**\- Un gusto conocerte. Como Tiffany dijo, mi nombre es Fer ¿Tienes un nombre en particular? – **_la Infernape hembra, Fer, le habló al Infernape de Ash.

_**\- Ninguno. Ash nos llama como lo hacen los demás. Por cierto, bonito nombre – **_le halagó.

_**\- Muchas gracias **_ \- agradeció sonriente, mientras se daban las manos en señal de saludo. Pikachu y Sceptile miraban con una cara nerviosa.

\- "_**Ahora sí, va a correr sangre… Mucha sangre" **_ \- ambos miraban a los futuros cadáveres, tanto maestro como pokemon de fuego.

**(Fin del OST)**

**En otra parte de la ciudad**

Rosa, Serena y Milena se habían encontrado con Cilan, quien estaba de camino hacia el departamento de alquiler, con unas cuantas cosas para poder cocinar junto a los demás. Las chicas le comentaron sobre su día y que mañana continuarían. Agradecían que los eventos fuesen un día domingo, además de la batalla de gimnasio de Ash. Lo harían todo en un solo día, pero esperarían hasta el martes, debido a que ese día se hacía el comercial. Por el momento, tanto la chica de moños como la castaña de Kalos estaban en proceso de aprendizaje. Además, esto les serviría para sus concursos futuros.

Sin embargo, un escalofrió recorrió la columna vertebral de cada una de ellas, incluso de una pokemon tipo fuego, quien salió de su pokebola, con el semblante preocupado.

_**\- Hay algo que me da mala espina –**_ se dijo la pokemon zorra con cierto recelo - _** Como si alguien tratara de quitarme lo que realmente aprecio con el corazón…**_

\- Chicas, no sé por qué, pero siento que vamos a estar en desventaja – les habló Serena con tono de preocupación.

\- No te preocupes, Serena - le reconfortó la pelirroja del grupo – Todo se llega a buenos términos hablando, pero si se da el caso… - iba a terminar, pero Rosa decidió culminarlo.

\- Tendremos que hacer uso de la fuerza, si es necesario – susurró seria, demasiado para el gusto de sus acompañantes.

_\- Hay veces en que dan miedo… esta es una de esas ocasiones – _pensó el peliverde con risa muy nerviosa.

Así, cada uno con su pensamiento, siguió caminando hasta el departamento. Cuando entraron…

**(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube el OST Naruto Shippuden Road to Ninja – Nro.10 Lee Dash Lee)**

\- ¡Ash, hemos llegado! – fue allí que vieron a una rubia, vestida con una falda blanca, blusa verde clara y sandalias marrones - ¿Quién eres? – preguntó Serena con un tic en el ojo derecho. Justo en eso, sale Ash con un bolo de ensalada recién preparada. Sus ayudantes era su Infernape y Fer, la Infernape variocolor de Tiffany.

_**\- Al parecer, ya llegaron los chicos – **_habló el pokemon simio con normalidad, aunque su amiga no se despegaba. Braixen, quien decidió acompañar a Serena y los demás a pie, miraba con un poco de furia disimulada todo esto – _**Hola, Braixen – **_saludó con una sonrisa.

\- Veo que ya conocen a Tiffany – les habló el azabache con una sonrisa – Tiffany, ellos son Cilan, Rosa, Serena y Milena. Mis compañeros de viaje por toda la región – los aludidos saludaron, aunque las chicas lo hacían disimuladamente, ya que, la rubia, tenía una "gran" ventaja sobre ellas… y esa era…

_\- ¡¿Cómo demonios hizo para que le crezcan tanto?! – _se reprendieron mentalmente mientras miraban las "montañas" de la artista. Serena y Milena se miraban sus pechos. Eran entre talla C a D. Rosa, por otro lado….

_\- ¡Mi ventaja se fue al tacho!_ – sí, la chica de coletas pasaba la talla D, pero Tiffany, a simple vista, estaba en la talla E, o sino, un poco más.

\- "_**¿¡Quién se cree esa "traga bananas" para estar con mi simio favorito!?" – **_Braixen estaba celosa, por decirlo así.

_\- Ash si me sorprende cada vez más. mira que conseguirse a otra chica más bella que las anteriores, aunque las rubias siempre son de lo peor – _Cilan estaba en su propio mundo, mientras miraba a la artista, con cierto recelo, debido a que tenía un trauma con las rubias. Ash carraspeó la garganta, para llamar la atención de todos.

\- Chicos, ella es Tiffany y es una gran eminencia en el arte de Kalos. Nos acompañará durante todo nuestro viaje a pedido de mi mama – presentó el azabache.

\- Es un gusto conocerlos y espero nos llevemos bien – hizo una reverencia, en señal de respeto. Los cuatro se sorprendieron. Al menos, la rubia presente tenía modales.

\- Por ahora, vamos a la mesa. He preparado la cena – les habló el azabache.

Todos fueron a la mesa principal, mientras comían amenamente, aunque, bueno, cierto trio de chicas miraba recelosamente como la rubia congeniaba con SU azabache. Un aura de terror asesino se posaba en ellas. Lo mismo sucedía con Braixen, quien miraba como Fer congeniaba con Infernape. Cilan y el resto de los pokemon, tanto de las chicas como de los jóvenes, temblaban de miedo puro.

**(Fin del OST)**

Los días pasaron así. Tiffany era acompañada por Ash a varios lugares, además que, entrenaban en el patio de entrenamientos del Centro Pokemon. Cabe decir que la rubia de débil no tenía nada. Su equipo era respetable, más que todo Fer y Sala. Ambos eran rivales duros de derrotar, por lo que casi siempre los encuentros terminaban en empate o victorias del joven entrenador. Fue allí que el azabache se enteró que Tiffany era prima directa de Cynthia. Ahora entendía el motivo de su fuerza y habilidad en combate. Era por herencia, además de que la rubia, siempre que tenía oportunidad, entrenaba amistosamente con la campeona de Sinnoh, combatían y terminaban en empate. Por las tardes, ella retrataba a los pokemon de los chicos, mientras hacían sus rutinas diarias, como convivir o una que otra pequeña riña entre ellos.

**(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube el OST Naruto Shippuden Road to Ninja – Nro. 24 Ghost Town)**

Todo continuó normal, hasta el día del evento de Rosa y Serena. Coincidencias de la vida. Sin embargo, para desgracia de Serena, Cilan le informó que Matt iba a ser uno de los jueces del evento.

\- ¿Y ahora qué hago? - se preguntó insegura la peli miel. Ash puso su mano al hombro, mientras le brindaba una sonrisa. ella le devolvió la sonrisa, con una ligera lágrima de alegría por saber que su amigo le brindaba su apoyo moral.

\- Cilan ¿Están todos los jueces completos? – preguntó Ash.

\- Falta uno. Los organizadores están por deliberar quién podría ser el siguiente. Estaban pensando en el líder de gimnasio, Burgh, pero ultimadamente anda muy ocupado.

\- Tiffany. Hazme un favor – le pidió a la rubia - ¿Puedes ir al evento y ser la jueza que falta? Con tu influencia, podemos poner la balanza a nuestro favor – ella lo pensaba.

\- Por lo que me contaste, ese petulante puede hacerle daño a Serena - ella lo meditaba – no tienes que decirlo. Iré de inmediato – cabe decir que Serena se sintió mal consigo misma, debido a que siempre pensaba mal de Tiffany, incluso le deseaba lo peor, ya que, ultimadamente, siempre para más con Ash.

\- Yo te llevo – intervino Milena. Ambas, rubia y pelirroja, se fueron con dirección a los eventos.

**(Fin del OST)**

\- Bueno chicas – les hablo a Rosa y a Serena, quienes estaban con sus ropas comunes – Todo ya está en sus manos. Se han preparado para este día y nada lo va a estropear. Si todo va mal, nunca se rindan, sigan su camino a paso victorioso y sigan adelante, hasta el final – les levantó el pulgar con una gran sonrisa, como él solo las sabía hacer. Ambas se sonrojaron, pero correspondieron el gesto de Ash – Cilan, vamos a ganarnos un lugar, ya que el primer evento es el de Serena y el señor Abdiel ya debe de estar allí – esto tomó por sorpresa a Serena.

\- ¿Mi papa estará? – preguntó ilusionada. Ambos asintieron.

\- Me comentó que estaría guardándonos los sitios en primera fila. Bueno chicas, las dejamos para que se alisten y todos vayamos, de allí, al evento de Rosa. Nos vemos – sin embargo, fue interrumpido por Serena.

\- ¿Después de nuestros eventos, irás a tu batalla de gimnasio? – le preguntó

\- No lo creo. Eso lo haré mañana tranquilamente, sin ningún apuro – contestó calmadamente, con serenidad – Ya chicas, deben de apurarse. Nosotros les dejamos – y dicho esto, el azabache se llevó a rastras a su amigo peliverde, dejando solas a ambas mujeres.

\- Ash sí que nos comprende ¿No, Serena? – Rosa miraba con alegría al saber que su amigo se preocupaba por cada uno de ellos, incluso si había alguien nuevo, como lo era Tiffany.

\- Si, incluso Tiffany. Nos debemos unas disculpas por pensar mal de ella – pensó avergonzada la peli miel.

\- En eso tienes razón, pero eso lo haremos otro día. Debemos de apurarnos – le habló con una sonrisa sincera.

\- Tienes razón. Debo dar una buena impresión y hacer que Matt se arrepienta de lo que me ha hecho, aunque creo que fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en la vida, ya que, gracias a su despecho, pude conocer al mejor hombre – susurró sonrojada.

\- En eso estoy de acuerdo – respondió calmada, pero con un adorable sonrojo, la joven proveniente de Unova – Bueno, hay que cambiarnos ya – y dicho esto, ambas féminas se apuraron.

**Lugar de recepción de los jueces**

**(Aquí, entren a Youtube y coloquen Naruto Shippuden Road to Ninja – Nro. 14 Delusion) **

Una rubia se encontraba caminando hacia la oficina de los organizadores, ya que se trataba de una celebridad extranjera. Antes de que entrara, la secretaria le pidió un autógrafo, debido a que era su fan N° 1 de seguidores de los grandes artistas. Cuando el jefe de organizaciones le vio, le pidió de inmediato ser la jueza, para completar los jueces. La joven pintora aceptó gustosa. Luego de los protocolos de ley, Tiffany fue guiada a donde estaban los otros jueces. Cuando los vio, se trataban de la enfermera Joy de Ciudad Castelia, además del chef "prodigio", Matt.

\- Señores jueces, déjenme presentarles a la jueza faltante. Ella es Tiffany Clayton y es una de las artistas de mayor renombre de la región Kalos y en el mundo- hizo una pausa – Señorita Tiffany, déjeme presentarle a los otros jueces – la rubia le interrumpió.

\- No se preocupe, ya los conozco – le comentó serena la joven – Enfermera Joy, un gusto verla de nuevo – saludó cordial. La mujer enfermera correspondió el gesto.

_\- Ella me dará el prestigio que quiero – _pensó con malicia fingida el chef, para luego acercarse galantemente hacia la rubia – Saludos, señorita Tiffany. Mi nombre es Matt y soy uno de los prodigios de Unova – saludo coquetamente, pero al verla a los ojos, estos se tornaron tan glaciales y tétricos, los cuales le dieron mucho miedo al joven chef.

\- Sé quién eres realmente, cocinero de segunda categoría – le habló con burla y altanería. Esto enojó a Matt – Conozco esa clase de mirada: una mirada de una persona que esta tan podrida por dentro con tal de solo conseguir lo que quiere sin importarle los medios para hacerlo – su voz se tornó helada – Si quieres hablar conmigo, solo sigue el protocolo. Además – hizo una pausa, mientras le susurró al oído – El único chef que debería de llamar prodigio es Siebold – esto desencajó a Matt, ya que, por lo que sabía, Siebold era el chef maestro y una de las eminencias de la cocina en el mundo, además de ser el Alto Mando de Kalos. Uno de sus modelos a seguir, pero él seguía el mal camino.

_\- ¡Maldita! – _pensó para sí mismo el joven. Ante esta interactuación, el dueño del evento decidió pasarlo por alto.

**(Fin del OST)**

\- Bueno, debemos de seguir adelante. Les recomiendo que se coloquen en sus posiciones y acá les doy la lista de participantes – Matt empezó a ojear las participantes, hasta que vio un nombre en especial.

_\- Ya veo. Así que la perdedora pasó la prueba para novatos y piensa ganar. Eso ya lo veremos – _pensó con malicia.

_\- Muy bien._ _Este idiota piensa que hará lo que se le venga en gana. Eso sobre mi cadáver – _la rubia estaba en su mundo. Por su parte, la enfermera Joy había oído de primera mano algunas historias que desacreditaban a Matt como la persona venida del cielo que es, todo gracias a su hermana que vivía en Pueblo Accumula, ya que ella fue una de las que vieron en primera fila como el "genio" humillaba a Serena. Por ello, sería estricta, con respecto a las opiniones que daría el "prodigio".

**Con Serena**

La joven había llegado a su backstage privado, donde tendría la oportunidad de dar los toques finales junto a sus pokemon. Sin embargo, su padre había entrado a saludarla. Ella agradeció el gesto de su progenitor, prometiéndole que ganaría. El investigador asintió con sinceridad.

La peli miel, junto a varias chicas más, incluso la que conoció estos días en la casa de eventos de Milena, se posicionaron en frente del público, quien esperaba ansioso la llegada de las jóvenes concursantes. Serena pudo ver en primera fila a sus amigos y a su padre, además de los pokemon de estos, haciéndole porra con algunos trajes que Rosa les había confeccionado. De la nada, las luces se apagaron, para que solo uno de los proyectores de luz se encendiera y diera pase al presentador.

\- ¡Cómo están, mi buen público! – los aludidos saludaron en vítores - por lo que oigo, están más que bien, pero bueno, no hemos venido para hablar de mi o de ustedes, sino, para ver quién de las siguientes jóvenes pasará a la siguiente etapa en camino a convertirse en la mejor chef de Unova – esto último lo dijo en voz alta, para luego hacer una señal de que se encendieran todas las luces, revelando a cada una de las concursantes, cada una con su traje de repostera, junto a sus equipos pokemon- En esta ocasión, no se tratará de postres, sino de comida pokemon, pero, la cual, se parezca más a la comida gourmet que comemos nosotros. Todo esto en menos de 20 minutos. La temática a elegir será de acuerdo a cada concursante… - hizo una pausa – Como jueces, estarán la enfermera Joy, el genio chef Matt, y una invitada de lujo, la cual está de paso por acá: se trata de la mayor artista de toda Kalos: la señorita Tiffany Clayton – el público aplaudió con júbilo, incluso algunos hombres le miraban con cierta lujuria, debido a algunas partes que resaltaban en la rubia. Esto hizo enojar un poco al azabache, quien se volteó a verlos, con una mirada más que funesta, logrando asustarlos.

_\- Vaya. Ash sí que sabe asustar cuando quiere – _pensó con risa nerviosa el joven peliverde, mientras que Abdiel estaba en el mismo estado que el líder de gimnasio – A todo esto ¿Dónde estará Milena?

\- Dijo que se iba a encontrar con unos amigos y que no estaría en el evento de Serena, sino que llegaría para el de Rosa – le habló Ash, mientras ambos respondían con un Ohhh – Veamos la competencia – puntualizó.

**(Aquí, entren a Youtube y coloquen Final Showdown – Mirai Nikki) **

Serena, por otro lado, se encontraba dolida, asustada, nerviosa y con muchas ganas de ganar, sentimientos contradictorios en el escenario, debido a una sola presencia: Matt. Frente a ella, se encontraba el hombre que le había ninguneado sin el menor de los remordimientos posibles. La verdad, no sabía qué hacer, pero luego miró hacia donde estaban sus amigos y su padre, quienes le brindaron una sonrisa amable. Su determinación aumentó.

\- Muy bien, cada concursante elegirá el platillo que desee hacer y lo especificará en este formato – varias ayudantes les entregaron a las participantes, quienes empezaron a llenar los dichos documentos. Entregaron con calma los papeles a las jóvenes ayudantes, quienes les dieron al presentador. Empezó a leer a voz alta los tipos de platillos que iban a hacer. Ash y compañía escucharon claramente que Serena escogería, como tipo de plato, una entrada consistente en una salsa, además de patatas, verduras frescas y algunas bayas. Ash sonrió ante esto, ya que sabía qué plato haría su amiga peli miel. Cilan sabía el motivo de esa sonrisa. Abdiel les miraba un poco curioso.

\- ¿Por qué la risa, Ash? – preguntó sereno el padre de Serena.

\- Ya sé que plato hará ella – sonrió con ganas – Si lo hace, creame que la competencia ya la tiene ganada, a pesar de que esté ese petulante de Matt – habló con mucha convicción en sus palabras.

\- Es verdad, incluso ese plato tiene mi sello de aprobación – afirmó Cilan con una gran sonrisa.

\- Si ustedes lo dicen… - les contestó.

**En el concurso**

Serena miraba como Ash sonreía, a lo lejos. Ella suponía que su amigo azabache sabría que plato haría. Por ello, no quería decepcionarlo, ni a ella misma, sus amigos y a su padre. Haría el mejor plato que tenía en su arsenal. Se remangó las mangas hasta la altura de los codos y sonrió con mucha determinación, para luego sacar a sus cuatro pokemon, quienes ya estaban con sus trajes de cocineros.

\- Muy bien, chicos. Debemos de demostrar todo lo que sabemos – los cuatro pokemon asintieron fervientemente – Braixen, Oshawott, me ayudarán con la preparación de la comida en la mesa principal – las aludidas asintieron – Emolga, me pasarás los utensilios necesarios, además de algunos condimentos y otras cosas más – la pokemon ardilla celestial asintió – Gible, tu comprobarás si los ingredientes están en buen estado, además de los toques finales- el pequeño pokemon dragón asintió moviendo casi todo su cuerpo.

\- Señoritas, todas a sus lugares de preparación – les ordenó. Las concursantes se colocaron en posición. Mientras pasaba esto, Serena miró de reojo a su amiga y ahora rival de concursos, la cual conoció en donde estaba con Milena: Casandra.

_\- Así que Casandra participará como me dijo. Espero que gane la mejor y todos los deseos de victoria, tanto para ella, como para mí – _pensó con determinación la peli miel mientras miraba a su amiga de cabellera morada. La joven en mención se dio cuenta de la mirada de su amiga de Kalos y le brindó la misma mirada.

_\- Que la mejor gane, Serena. Tendrás que pasar sobre mí si es que deseas ganar, ya que daré lo mejor de mí en este certamen – _pensó con mucha convicción la pelimorada. Cada una de ellas estaba con la adrenalina al vilo, además de sus pokemon, claro está. Solo faltaba la orden para empezar.

\- ¡Qué comience la competencia! – indicó el presentador, mientras un enorme reloj digital se hacía presente en una pantalla, poniendo el tiempo en cuenta regresiva, el cual comenzó en el minuto veinte, hasta que dé cero.

Y así, bajo la gran concentración de cada una de las concursantes y sus pokemon, empezaron a cocinar como si no existiese un mañana. Podemos ver a Serena realmente concentrada en esto. Sabía que el tiempo era valioso en esta clase de competencias. Ella se encontraba pelando las patatas.

\- Braixen, sigue batiendo moliendo así los gránulos de comida pokemon. Oshawott, muy buen ritmo al picar las patatas – ambas asintieron serias, ya que estaban concentradas - Emolga, con tu cola, trata de batir la mezcla que Gible trata de hacer – la aludida ayudó al pokemon dragón en su labor.

**Mientras tanto, en la zona de público**

\- Serena sí que lo hace muy bien – susurró Abdiel con mucha convicción. Ahora no se arrepentía de haber dejado a su pequeña partir del seno familiar.

\- Es verdad, señor Abdiel. Ustedes han formado a una gran chica – le comentó Cilan.

\- Tiene razón. Una de las mejores chicas que he conocido, y muy bonita por cierto – afirmó el azabache, aunque esto último se le salió, generando miradas pícaras de ambos varones - ¡Qué! Solo digo la verdad – lo dijo sin malicia.

\- Bueno, no diremos nada – hablaron a coro.

**Volviendo al escenario**

Casandra estaba en las mismas que Serena. Ella y su equipo pokemon de cuatro estaban dando lo mejor de sí mismos. Su Leafon, Pignite, Plusle y Minum daban lo mejor de sí para su satisfacción y el de su amada entrenadora.

\- Chicos, estamos por el buen camino. No podemos dejarnos ganar – les dio ánimos. Los cuatro pokemon asintieron con fervor para seguir con su labor.

Serena, por otro lado, ya estaba en la parte media de su preparación. Sudaba la gota gorda cada momento, ya que el tiempo y la presión misma del ambiente le jugaban en contra, pero ella se mentalizaba con las palabras que Ash le había brindado a último momento, además estaba frente a su padre, quien cumplió su promesa de venir a apoyarla.

_\- No me puedo dejar vencer ¡Debo de ganar! – _y la joven empezó a aumentar la velocidad de preparación. Sus pokemon le siguieron el ritmo.

Así pasaron más de 15 minutos, los cuales eran de tensión pura, hasta que por fin tenían los platos listos. Cada una de las concursantes estaba en estado de tensión pura, hasta que sus platos fueron llevados por las ayudantes hacia donde estaban los jueces. Cabe decir que cada uno estaba maravillado, aunque cierto juez haría quedar mal a la peli miel.

**(Fin del OST)**

**(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube el OST Naruto – Sakura Theme)**

¡Aquí tenemos los mejores platos del certamen! Jueces, esperamos su deliberación – les habló el presentador. Cada uno empezó a probar y observar la estética de los platos. Cada plato, de acuerdo al número de orden de las participantes, empezó a ser evaluado. Cabe decir que Casandra era la número 19 y Serena la 20. Después de un rato, llegaron a los números de ambas.

\- Debo decir que este plato es uno de los mejores que he probado en mi vida. Incluso podría decir que está a la altura de grandes cocineros de la región - puntualizó Matt con una "sonrisa" encantadora. Esto generó un chillido del público femenino y un sonrojo leve por parte de Casandra. Serena miraba seria todo esto. Sabía la clase de persona que era el chef. Los otros dos jueces estaban de acuerdo con el joven.

\- Bueno, me toca analizar el plato número 20. Por lo visto, tiene una estética que, como artista, valoro demasiado - habló Tiffany. Tomó un tenedor y un cuchillo, mientras lo probaba y sacaba a su Infernape para que lo probara. Ambas degustaron el plato. Después de unos minutos, a ambas se les salió una mirada brillosa – Este platillo es uno de los mejores que he probado en toda mi vida. Como recomendación es que sigue cocinando así, joven Serena. Pronto podrías llegar a ser tan famosa como lo es Siebold – le halagó de esa manera tan perfecta.

\- La señorita Tiffany piensa que la concursante Serena tiene el potencial para ser como el maestro Siebold de Kalos. Es el mayor cumplido que le han hecho a una cocinera amateur – añadió el presentador con emoción. El público vitoreo. Matt se tragó su orgullo, ya que él pensaba que solo él era merecedor de ese halago – Entonces, señores jueces, decidan.

Los jueces estaban cuchicheando unos cuantos minutos entre ellos, cada uno con sus acuerdos y desacuerdos. Matt, por su parte, quería desacreditar a Serena y hacer que Casandra gane, ya que no le quería dar el gusto a su anterior pretendiente peli miel. Tiffany, por su parte, abalaba por Serena. Fue la enfermera Joy quien propuso algo interesante: darle la certificación a ambas cocineras amateur. Ambos aceptaron, aunque con mucho disgusto por parte de Matt. La decisión se la entregaron al presentador.

\- Muy bien, todas las concursantes y sus pokemon al frente – ordenó con amabilidad. todas se colocaron en posición, bajo la expectación del público – La decisión que tomaron los jueces con respecto al concurso fue algo que nunca esperé ver en mi vida como presentador de estos eventos – habló sereno. Las chicas se morían del susto – Hay dos ganadoras – habló. El público lanzó un grito ahogado – ¡La primera ganadora es la señorita Casandra! – y la pelimorada saltó de la felicidad al saber que era una de las dos flamantes ganadoras – y la segunda ganadora es…. – todos estaban con los pelos de punta, visiblemente nerviosas - ¡La señorita Serena! – y la joven casi se desmaya del susto, pero fue abrazada por Casandra, quien saltaba de alegría al saber que su amiga era la segunda ganadora. Ambas, con euforia, saltaron de alegría.

**(Fin del OST)**

_\- Bien hecho, hija – _pensó Abdiel con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Así se hace, Serena! ¡Demostraste que eres la mejor!– se levantó Ash de su butaca con el puño en alto, llamando la atención de todos, jueces incluidos - ¡Qué! Es la verdad – susurró bajito, con un poco de pena. Todo el público decidió hacer su jugada.

\- ¡Le guuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuusssssssssssssssssssssstaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! – dijeron a coro. Por otro lado, en otra dimensión paralela, cierto gato azul alado se sintió burdamente imitado ante la vista incrédula de su amigo de cabelleras rosas.

\- ¡Qué no es eso! – chilló todo rojo de la pena, aunque Serena encontró eso adorable de su azabache. Todos rieron de su desgracia.

\- Bueno, dejando la escena de lado – habló el presentador con un poco de lástima por el joven – Las jóvenes pasen al estrado mayor para recibir sus premios – y dicho esto, las jóvenes adquirieron la constancia para pasar a la siguiente etapa, además de un ramo de rosas, dinero en efectivo y tarjetas con vales en centros comerciales.

Después de eso, ambas jóvenes se retiraron con rumbo independiente cada una, ya que Casandra tenía que reunirse con varias personas de la casa de estudios donde trabajaba Milena, con la promesa de que se reunirían algún día. Dicho esto, la peli miel se fue con sus amigos, quienes la felicitaron, además del abrazo que su padre le brindó. Justo en eso, llegó Tiffany, quien, de la nada, fue abrazada por Serena. La hija de Abdiel le pedía disculpas por su comportamiento con respecto a la rubia. Tiffany le decía que no tenía nada que perdonar, ya que no le había hecho daño alguno. Una vez terminado ello, todos fueron directo al evento de Rosa.

**(Aquí, entren a Youtube y coloquen el OST Hajimari ga Yue – Gundam Seed Destiny)**

Para buena suerte de todos, Milena estaba guardando los sitios. Todos se colocaron en posición. Rosa ya estaba en el estrado, junto a las demás concursantes y se alegró al ver que toda la mancha había llegado. Ash le hizo la señal de confianza con el pulgar. Ella sonrió y se sonrojó por el acto de su "amigo". Ahora le tocaba lucirse y ser la mejor.

\- Damas y Caballeros, un placer de estar acá. Como ya he presentado anteriormente, las jóvenes participarán en su camino de ser una de las modistas más reconocidas de la región Unova y del mundo – hizo una pausa – Señoritas, pasen a sus lugares de confección. Tendrán una hora para realizar un vestido que ustedes mismas modelarán en esta pasarela, de acuerdo al tipo que nosotros elijamos. Tienen que tener el pokemon del tipo que escojamos, sino, cuentan con 10 minutos para conseguirlo. Esos minutos son considerados como parte de su calificación – les advirtió.

Después de unos minutos, cada una de ellas tenía ya su tipo escogido. Para suerte de Rosa, le había tocado el tipo Acero. Tenía a Beldum para ello. Ahora tenía que basarse en su pokemon para poder hacer un vestido que concuerde con el anterior mencionado, además de que encaje a la perfección. Tenía para pensarla en unos cuantos minutos, mientras elegía la tela acorde al color de su pokemon. El público miraba desde pantallas holográficas todo esto.

_\- ¿Qué diseño debo de hacer? _– se puso en un dilema la joven de moños, hasta que recordó el día en que ella trataba de hacer un diseño, basándose en la naturaleza, hasta que vio a Ash jugar con sus pokemon en un tiempo de relajación. Cabe decir que Samurott le mojó un poco la ropa con sus chorros de agua y ver que algunas gotas de agua se posaban debajo de sus brazos, como si fueran sacos de aire adheridos. Tuvo un click mental - _¡Ya sé que hacer! ¡Muchas gracias, Ash! – _agradeció mentalmente su amor no tan secreto, bueno, menos para el azabache.

Fue allí que la joven empezó a realizar sus diseños con mucha prisa y elegancia, ya que tenía ese bendito tiempo límite. Con la máquina de coser, terminó de hacerlo. Ya estaba listo por completo. Su vestido era algo que no habían visto en la región. Le quedaba un poco debajo de las rodillas, además de que este estaba entallado al cuerpo de Rosa, incluso tenía un escote. Las mangas le quedaban un poco justas, aunque algunas partes estaban holgadas, tratando de mostrar como si fuesen gotas de agua. Los colores aplicados eran, en su mayoría, de su pokemon y de las evoluciones futuras, ya que tenía colores en detalles rojos y dorados, aunque la mayoría era de color celeste acero. Al parecer, era un diseño un poco vanguardista para la región.

\- Vaya, Rosa sí que ha realizado, sin que le dijera, algo similar a los diseños de Valerie – comentó Tiffany con alegría. Ver que una joven estaba en camino al nivel de una de sus mejores amigas la llenaba de alegría, además de que le informaría, algún día de esto a su amiga líder de gimnasio de tipo hada.

\- Es verdad. Se asemejan mucho a los de la señorita Valerie – corroboró Serena con una gran sonrisa. la peli miel admiraba mucho a la líder de gimnasio cuando estaba por Kalos.

Devuelta al evento, Rosa ya había terminado de arreglarse por completo, maquillada levemente, para demostrar belleza natural de por sí. Varios espectadores empezaron a piropearla, ya que el físico de Rosa llamaba mucho la atención del público masculino. Sin embargo, un aura asesina se sintió en el lugar. Cuando vieron el origen de esto, se trataba de Ash, quien empezó a reír amablemente, aunque de allí esta risa se volvió espeluznante.

\- ¿Silbaban algo? – preguntó con una amabilidad y un sadismo realmente palpables. Todos negaron frenéticamente – Eso espero… - comentó. El público femenino actuó.

\- ¡Le guuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuussssstaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! – hablaron todas de manera pícara. Ash solo negó, aduciendo que era su amiga, pero Rosa lo tomó de buena manera. Le gustaba que su "amigo" le protegiera de tanto hombre que se fijaba en su cuerpo y no por lo que era. Por otra parte, en otra dimensión, el mismo gato azul renegaba por sentirse, nuevamente, burlado.

Dejando esto de lado, el evento siguió con su curso normal, modelando, junto a sus pokemon, en la pasarela, todos los diseños de vestidos, de acuerdo al tipo. Cabe decir que Rosa estaba llevando una gran ventaja, debido a su carisma natural para modelar sus diseños y la estética que estos tenían. Después de muchos minutos, los jueces decidieron que diseño merecía ser el más reconocido dentro de los muchos que ya habían pasado. Solo uno había demostrado que era digno merecedor de su consideración para la siguiente etapa dentro de un mes en otra ciudad a decidir.

\- Acá tengo la decisión de los jueces – les habló el presentador, con un sobre en mano. Cabe decir que cada una de las concursantes estaba con los nervios en punta. Esperaron unos segundos angustiantes mientras el del micrófono estaba abriendo el sobrecito con el nombre de la dichosa ganadora, hasta el momento en el que lo leyó, para luego dar paso al anuncio - ¡Denle una gran felicitación a la señorita Rosa!

**(Fin del OST)**

Y cabe decir que, como en el caso de Serena, Rosa se puso eufórica, mientras lloraba de felicidad, al saber que ella era la ganadora. Después de eso, le hicieron pasar al estrado mayor, frente a los aplausos del público, mientras recibía el pase a la siguiente fase de los concursos, dinero en efectivo, un ramo de rosas y un ticket para una cena romántica con todo pagado. Cuando miró a los jueces, había una dama que le giñaba pícaramente mientras esta le señalaba a alguien del público. Ese alguien era Ash. Cabe decir que la joven Rosa se sonrojó peor que un semáforo, al punto de botar humo por las orejas.

**(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube el OST Naruto Shippuden OST 1 – Nakama. Léanlo calmadamente para que cubra una parte)**

Cuando Rosa se retiró del lugar, sus amigos le esperaban en la salida, cada uno con una gran sonrisa. Ella correspondió el gesto de cada uno de ellos. Fue allí que Ash se acercó, junto a una peli miel, por insistencia del azabache.

\- Bien hecho, Rosa, Serena. Estuvieron fantásticas – les felicitó con una gran sonrisa.

\- Más bien, debo de agradecerte. Gracias a que me inspiraste en el vestido – iba a seguir agradeciéndole, junto a Serena, pero Ash posó su mano derecha en la cabeza de la joven, con una sonrisa llena de confianza. Lo mismo hizo con Serena, pero con la mano izquierda.

\- Tu victoria es producto de tu esfuerzo. Nosotros estamos solo como alicientes para poder ayudarles en su camino, nada más, Rosa, Serena. Ahora que han ganado, les toca competir en la siguiente, donde la competencia será más que dura. Estaremos con ustedes hasta el final, no se preocupen – les habló sereno, mientras les acariciaba la cabellera, suavemente. Ellas sonrieron alegremente por el gesto, aunque las chicas comprendieron que era algo que Ash siempre les hacía. Era como su gesto de amabilidad y cordialidad con las demás. Era algo más de lo que les había hecho caer ante él, en el amor – Bueno, lo mejor será irnos al departamento de arrendamiento que tenemos – les habló a todos, quienes asintieron tranquilamente.

**(Fin del OST)**

**(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube el OST Naruto – Naruto´s Daily Life)**

\- ¡Espera un rato! – Milena se aferró a su brazo derecho – Tenemos a un lugar que ir primero. Hay una personita que quiere verte después de mucho tiempo, aunque ya encontraste a su novio en Ciudad Nacrene – comentó alegre la pelirroja.

\- No me digas que es…. – y dicho esto, Milena se lo llevó a rastras a toda velocidad. Cabe decir que todos tenían un gotón en la cien.

\- Mejor esperamos a Ash y a Milena para celebrar – recomendó Cilan.

\- Lo mejor será hacerlo cuando Ash termine su reto de gimnasio – corrigieron Rosa y Serena.

\- Él hizo su parte cuando ganamos por primera vez y lo mejor será hacerlo así, ya que siempre se esfuerza y nosotras queremos recompensarlo – Serena habló con determinación, avalada por Rosa. El peliverde no podía hacer nada, mientras que el señor Abdiel sonreía, ya que, al parecer, su hija había conseguido a alguien que realmente le valoraba por lo que era, aunque la idea de que varias chicas se fijaran en un solo hombre le llenaban de envidia, pero si con eso su hija era feliz, no habría problema en ello. Solo rezaba para que su esposa lo comprendiera.

**(Fin del OST)**

Por otra parte, Ash estaba siendo llevado por Milena hacia un parque cercano. Cuando llegaron, la pelirroja le ordenó que cerrara los ojos. El azabache le hizo caso, ya que no quería enfrentar su ira. Después de unos minutos, sintió que alguien le abrazaba.

\- ¡Ash! ¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que no nos vimos! ¡Estoy contenta de verte! – le saludó cierta rubia muy conocida por el entrenador.

\- ¿Rita? – susurró curioso. Ella asintió – Veo que no has cambiado en nada. Sigues siendo la misma chica alegre que conocí, aunque ya sabía que tú y Sigmund terminarían juntos - comentó con sonrisa nerviosa.

\- Es verdad, hermano – comentó con mucha rima el joven estudiante de arqueología – Y verdad, como estamos acá, vamos a tu batalla de gimnasio, que Burgh te debe de estar esperando aburrido del cansancio – le habló cómico.

\- Sigmund tiene razón, Ash. Debemos de ir todos juntos – Rita quería llevárselo a rastras.

\- Pero ni siquiera tengo a mi equipo pokemon completo – le habló un poco nervioso, ya que sabía de primera mano que Rita podía ser dulce, pero no había nada que se interponga en sus ideas. Era tan terca como una mula.

\- De eso no te preocupes. Milena trajo a todo tu equipo listo y repuesto para el combate – le respondió de prisa.

_\- Vaya, sí que lo pensaron todo con rapidez – _sonrió el azabache al ver que sus amigazos de toda la vida le hacían ese favor - Verdad… ¿No se supone que Burgh está ocupado? – preguntó serio.

\- De eso no te preocupes. Yo le convencí de que te diera un espacio para tu batalla, así que vámonos – después de lo que Rita le dijo, esta se llevó a rastras al joven.

\- Y hablando de pokemon ¿Dónde está Pikachu? – preguntó Ash con prisa.

\- Lo metí a su pokebola – le habló serena la pelirroja, mientras una sonrisa delgada aparecía en su bello rostro. Cabe decir que a Ash le dio escalofríos.

_\- Pobre Pikachu… - _pensó con temor por su amigo roedor.

**(Aquí, entren a Youtube y coloquen el OST Katekyo Hitman Reborn – Tsuna Awakens)**

Ya una vez en la puerta del gimnasio, Ash entró a empujones hacia el interior del gimnasio, el cual más parecía un museo de bellas artes. En la puerta de la entrada interior del gimnasio, se encontraba Burgh, junto a su fiel Crustle.

\- Te doy la bienvenida al gimnasio de Ciudad Castelia, joven entrenador ¿Quisiera saber contra quien me enfrento? – preguntó con una gran sonrisa el artista especialista en pokemon de tipo bicho.

\- Buenas tardes. Soy Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta en la región Kanto – saludó con cordialidad. Cabe decir que Burgh se sorprendió al escuchar de su nombre. Ahora le daba la razón a Rita al decirle que un entrenador de nivel le vendría a enfrentar y que tendría que suspender todas las actividades que tenía que hacer el día de hoy. A un principio, no lo tomó mucho en cuenta, pero, tras la insistencia de la rubia, decidió hacerlo. Ahora no se arrepentía de nada - ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – preguntó con cordialidad.

\- ¿Tú eres el joven que derrotó a un Darkrai con su Sceptile? – preguntó con curiosidad. Ash asintió ante esto con seriedad. Al parecer, lo que hizo en el pasado le seguiría hasta el día de su muerte – Muy bien, entonces esto será emocionante – hizo una pausa – Como eres alguien de retos, me imagino ¿Te parece si la pelea la hacemos de un cuatro vs cuatro? – preguntó. Ash sonrió con mucho optimismo.

\- ¡Me parece bien! ¡Me ha activado para la pelea, Burgh! – Ash estaba más que encendido. Ahora sí podría probar a sus nuevos pokemon, además de aplicar muchas estrategias que tenía en mente. Mientras tanto, en otra dimensión, un pelirosa con poderes de dragón se sentía casi imitado con su clásica frase.

\- Como ya eres un entrenador experimentado, no te haré la prueba que le hago a los entrenadores novatos. Pasemos directo a la batalla – le sugirió.

\- Me parece bien – comentó alegre y más decidido que nunca, mientras todos pasaban a la plataforma de batallas. Milena, Rita y Sigmund fueron hacia las gradas para poder ver la pelea desde un mejor ángulo.

**Mientras tanto. En el departamento de arrendamiento de los chicos.**

Cilan, Rosa, Serena, Tiffany y el señor Abdiel estaban esperando para poder ir, pero, de la nada, el videomisor de Rosa empieza a sonar. Era Milena.

\- ¿Qué pasó, Milena? – le habló la chica de moños.

\- Ash está en su batalla de gimnasio – le habló desde el otro lado – Mi amiga Rita se lo llevó a rastras para la pelea y ahora están a punto de iniciar el combate – Rosa se quedó pasmada y cortó la señal.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió, Rosa? – preguntó Serena con curiosidad.

\- ¡Ash tiene una batalla de gimnasio contra el líder de gimnasio Burgh! – habló incrédula.

\- ¡Qué hacemos acá! ¡Vamos a apoyar a nuestro amigo! – les dijo Cilan con seriedad. Todos se dieron prisa, no sin antes, cerrar las puertas con seguro.

**(Fin del OST)**

**En el gimnasio**

**(Aquí, entren a Youtube y coloquen el OST Dance of Curse – Escaflowne)**

Ash se encontraba frente a Burgh, por la pelea para la tercera medalla. No pensó en enfrentarlo el día de hoy, pensaba hacerlo mañana con más calma, pero bueno, allí estaba el entrenador de Pikachu, quien no quería salir de su pokebola por temor al cabello rojo. Ash le comprendió rápidamente.

\- Como te dije, Ash. Muchas gracias por esta batalla. Veré hasta donde puedo llegar y creeme, te llevaré hasta los límites con mi equipo especial. Mis pokemon de tipo bicho están deseosos de combatir contra alguien de tu nivel y experiencia – le halagó.

\- Muchas gracias por tus palabras, Burgh, y verás que no la tendrás así de fácil – le advirtió.

\- Bueno, eso lo veremos. Sin más dilación ¡Vamos a la batalla! – le dio la orden a su asistente y juez.

\- ¡Esta es la batalla de gimnasio entre el líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Castelia, el señor Burgh, contra el retador de pueblo Paleta en Kanto, Ash Ketchum! Retador, puede sacar a su pokemon – le habló sereno.

\- Muy bien, empecemos – se dijo a si mismo con mucha calma - ¡Galvantula, yo te elijo! – y sacó a su pokemon tipo bicho eléctrico recién capturado – Cuento contigo – el pokemon asintió con convicción.

\- Un pokemon bicho. Tienes buenos gustos, Ash – le habló Burgh - ¡Crustle, sal! – y sacó de su pokebola a su compañero pokemon. Ash sacó su pokedex

_\- Crustle, el pokemon roca hogar y la forma evolucionada de Dwebble. Con sus poderosas patas, Crustle puede viajar grandes distancias mientras carga una pesada piedra sobre su espalda – _y dicho esto, guardó su máquina – Sí que la tendré difícil – susurró.

\- ¡Comiencen! – ordenó.

\- ¡Vamos a empezar nosotros, Crustle! ¡Avalancha! – y dicho esto, el pokemon roca bicho le lanzó un gran alud de rocas a gran velocidad, las cuales salían de arriba.

\- Muy bien, esquivalos y protegete usando protección mientras te mueves. De allí, usa agilidad y acercate a Crustle– le ordenó Ash a su pokemon. Cabe decir que Galvantula esquivaba cada ataque del pokemon de su misma especie a gran velocidad, hasta que usó agilidad para acercarse a potente velocidad.

\- ¡Crustle, usa excavar! – le ordenó Burgh a su pokemon – Soy de los que me gustan ataques vistosos y poderosos, pero en esta ocasión haré una excepción a la regla. Atacaré con todo lo que tengo ante un buen rival… ¡Doble Equipo y luego esa Golpe Aéreo!

\- Maldición… -susurró el azabache, mientras veía que la tierra temblaba frente a la cantidad de Crustle que salían de la tierra, con una gran cantidad de golpes aéreos listos para golpear a su objetivo – Ya sé – susurró - ¡Contrarresta con Doble Equipo y usa Energibola! – el pokemon usó uno de sus ataques más vistosos, generando un gran impacto a grandes escalas dentro del escenario de combate. Ash y Burgh se cubrieron, ya que el calor del impacto les estaba llegando.

**En el palco**

Milena, Rita y Sigmund estaban más que sorprendidos por el nivel mostrado de su amigo de infancia. Ese poder y coordinación eran realmente dignos de un entrenador experimentado.

\- Vaya, Ash podría derrotarnos en una batalla completa, y quedaríamos en empate si es que usamos nuestras mega evoluciones – le habló Rita a Sigmund, quien solo asintió serio. Fue hasta que vieron la explosión, donde se cubrieron para no salir casi volando de allí.

Por otro lado, Cilan, Rosa, Serena, Tiffany y el señor Abdiel entraron, para cubrirse de inmediato por la explosión. Después de unos instantes de pelea, ambos pokemon estaban con las justas de sus ataques.

**Con los contendientes**

Cabe decir que Ash estaba sorprendido por el nivel mostrado de ambos pokemon y sonrió porque su Galvantula tenía gran poder.

\- Muy bien hecho, Galvantula. Sigamos así – y el pokemon asintió - ¡Como practicamos en los entrenamientos con Tiffany! ¡Levitón y Doble Rayo! – y el pokemon empezó a levitar con la electricidad estática del lugar, mientras flotaba a velocidad, para encontrar una abertura.

\- ¡No dejemos que haga lo que quiera! ¡Doble Rayo también! – y ambos chocaron con gran potencia, haciéndolos retroceder unos cuantos metros – Termínalo con Tijera X

\- ¡Giga Impacto, Galvantula! – y ambos se dirigieron en un ataque sin cuartel, chocando con todo lo que tenían y provocando una explosión luminosa más. Después de segundos intensos, ambos estaban parados, pero, luego, cayeron en combate.

\- ¡Crustle y Galvantula no pueden continuar! ¡Es un K.O mutuo! – señaló el juez de combates. Ambos regresaron a sus pokemon a sus pokebolas, dándoles felicitaciones a sus pokemon por el nivel mostrado - ¡Saquen a sus siguientes pokemon!

\- ¡Deino, sal ya! – y Ash sacó a su pokemon tipo Dragón como segunda opción.

\- Un tipo rudo– susurró Burgh - ¡Entonces que sea rudo! ¡Sal, Escavalier! – y el líder de gimnasio sacó a su pokemon de tipo bicho acero.

**(Fin del OST)**

**(Aquí, entren a Youtube y coloquen el OST Invasion – Bleach)**

**Mientras tanto en el palco**

Los amigos de Ash se habían reunido por completo, mientras Rita y Sigmund les saludaban, aunque correspondieron el saludo a la rubia por cordialidad, ya que no la conocían del todo. Sigmund, por su lado, les saludó rapeando, generando una gota en la cien de cada uno de los amigos de Ash. Las chicas sacaron a sus pokemon para ser parte de la porra de Ash.

\- ¡Vamos, Ash! ¡Gana tu tercera medalla! – las chicas le dieron ánimos, incluso Tiffany, quien le hacía porras de manera muy sugerente para el gusto del azabache. Rosa, Serena y Milena decidieron no quedarse atrás, lanzándoles porras a su azabache.

**En el campo de batalla**

\- Vaya que tienes fans, Ash – le habló con amabilidad el líder de gimnasio al azabache.

\- Es verdad. Sí que son muy bellas – le habló con una sonrisa discreta, mientras sacaba su pokedex.

_\- Escavalier, el pokemon soldado y la forma evolucionada de Karrablast. El cuerpo de Escavalier está protegido por una armadura de acero – _Ash apagó su máquina.

\- En eso tienes razón. Y mira que tienes muchas opciones para elegir – le sugirió – Dejemos de una lado eso ¡Escavalier, usa Danza Espada! – y el pokemon uso el movimiento que le incrementaba en sobre medida los ataques físicos.

_\- Esto se pondrá difícil – _pensó el entrenador de Pikachu, quien seguía en su pokebola - ¡Deino, como practicamos desde hace unos días! ¡Tierra Viva! – y dicho esto, el pokemon dragón impactó sus patas delanteras contra la tierra, generando una gran onda de choque alrededor del campo de batalla, abriendo la tierra en el proceso y generándole movimientos telúricos en mínima escala – Sé que, cuando levita, no le afecta mucho, pero las piedras servirán como distractor – susurró serio mientras analizaba el campo de batalla nuevo.

\- ¡Escavalier, anda a velocidad y atacalo con Cuchillada! – y dicho esto, el pokemon bicho fue directo hacia su oponente.

\- ¡Furia Dragón! – y el pokemon dragón lanzó su poderosa aura draconiana contra el pokemon bicho.

\- ¡Interrumpe tu ataque y usa doble equipo! – el pokemon paró su ataque y se multiplico en varios.

\- ¡No puede ser! – gritaron incrédulos, tanto entrenador como pokemon.

\- ¡Te tengo! ¡Tijera X! – y dicho esto, Escavalier se acercó a gran velocidad y le impactó de lleno, dejándolo casi noqueado – Debo de recordarte la ventaja de tipo. Deino es un tipo siniestro, por muy dragón que sea – le habló. Ash solo chasqueó la lengua, con visible incomodidad - ¡Nuevamente Tijera X, combinada con Doble Equipo! – y el pokemon bicho hizo lo que su entrenador le pidió. Ash solo sonrió por lo bajo. Lo mismo hacía Deino. Sus amigos miraban con visible sorpresa la actitud de Ash.

_\- Gracias por tus tácticas, Lenora – _pensó el azabache al recordar a la bibliotecaria morena- ¡Deja que te impacte, Deino! – y el pokemon le hizo caso, generando una gran explosión por el impacto. Una vez que la niebla se disipó, observaron que Deino, con lo poco que le quedaba de fuerzas, cogió, con su boca, al pokemon bicho de una parte de su hombro.

\- ¡Pero que!... – Burgh y Escavalier se sorprendieron, mientras que sus amigos miraban con marcada alegría todo esto.

\- ¡Sabes sobre las ventajas de tipo! ¿verdad, Burgh? – el aludido miró extrañado – Para ilustrarte… ¡Deino, Colmillo Fuego! – y el pokemon dragón impactó una gran cantidad de fuego en el pokemon bicho acero, quien recibió el daño cuatro veces potenciado, quien empezaba a quemarse del poder ígneo del pokemon, hasta que cayó en combate – Bien hecho, Deino – el pokemon dragón sonrió, pero también cayó en combate. Al parecer, los ataques tipo bicho si hicieron mella en él. Ash tendría que trabajar más su resistencia, a futuro.

\- Ambos pokemon no pueden continuar. Saquen a sus terceros pokemon – les ordenó su juez.

**En el palco**

Todos estaban sorprendidos que haya una pelea digna de líder de gimnasio y retador pokemon. Eran pocas las veces en que Cilan había visto a Burgh ir en serio.

\- Veo que Burgh está tomando a Ash como un reto – habló el peliverde con evidente sorpresa.

\- ¿A qué te refieres, Cilan? – preguntó la joven peli miel de Kalos.

\- Es que Burgh siempre tenía un equipo de acuerdo al nivel en que los retadores llegaran a Ciudad Castelia, pero con Ash, está peleando con cuatro de seis miembros de su equipo que dijo que iba a usar en el Pokemon World Tournament - esto sorprendió a la mayoría – y dijo que tenía un pokemon más con un poder especial, dentro de este equipo de seis – esto asustó a los demás.

\- Tal vez sea uno con mega evolución – les habló Abdiel con seriedad.

\- No sé, pero si lo usa, Ash tendrá muchos problemas para pelear – les contestó con la mirada muy seria. Sus amigas siguieron alentándole.

\- ¡Vamos Ash! ¡Confiamos en ti! – le arengaron.

**En el campo de batalla**

Muy bien, Ash. Resultaste ser alguien interesante en la batallas. Es la mejor pelea que he tenido – le habló con una gran sonrisa el líder de gimnasio - pero esto se acaba ¡Sal, Accelgor! – y sacó a su tercer pokemon. Ash sacó su pokedex con seriedad.

_\- Accelgor, el Pokemon sin caparazón y la forma evolucionada de Shelmet. Accelgor es mucho más ágil cuando evoluciona y pierde su caparazón, permitiéndole moverse como un ninja mientras pelea – _Ash meditó que pokemon le ayudaría, hasta que sacó una pokebola.

\- ¡Sal, Snivy! – y dicho esto, sacó a su pokemon de tipo planta al combate. Burgh lo veía como una locura, ya que, prácticamente, tenía la ventaja de tipo, pero, conociendo lo poco de Ash, tal vez tendría una estrategia de contramedida – Empecemos con un buen Día soleado, Snivy – y la pokemon planta se iluminó demasiado, generando una ola de calor demasiado intensa para todos. Burgh veía esto como medida a favor, tanto para la pokemon planta, como para su pokemon - ¡Rayo Solar! – y dicho esto, Snivy, de un solo turno, le lanzó un poderoso rayo de sol, el cual iba directo hacia su rival.

\- ¡Esquivalo! – le ordenó – Debo decirte que mi Accelgor es uno de mis pokemon más veloces – habló, mientras el pokemon se movió como si nada del ataque solar.

\- Eso es lo que esperaba – le habló con una sonrisa de desafío – Snivy, usa Cola de Hierro – y la pokemon se lanzó con todo, impactando de lleno contra el pokemon a una gran velocidad. Accelgor retrocedió con un poco de dolor, pero no lo mostraba, por orgullo.

\- ¡Bomba ácida! – le ordenó al pokemon bicho, quien le dio de lleno a la pokemon, intoxicándose después del ataque, pero, al parecer, se levantó como si nada, aunque con visible toxicidad en su cuerpo.

_\- Tengo que acabar esto, antes de que Snivy se debilite – _pensó Ash - ¡Cola Dragón en medio de Llueve Hojas! – y realizó una combinación un poco inaudita para varios entrenadores. Combinó dos tipos de ataques en un solo pokemon. Y el llueve hojas empezó a moverse a velocidad, mientras Accelgor se movía tan rápido como podía, tras las ordenes de su entrenador, pero, de un momento a otro le impactaron de lleno, para al final , ser impactado por la poderosa Cola Dragón, debilitándolo por completo.

\- Accelgor no puede continuar. Líder, saque a su siguiente pokemon – le habló el juez.

\- Accelgor, has hecho un buen trabajo –le habló mientras le regresaba a su pokebola – Ash, sí que has hecho un buen trabajo al entrenar a tus pokemon de esa manera tan esplendida y potenciando sus ataques de una gran calidad. Cualidades que tiene un gran entrenador como lo eres tú. Sin embargo, acá se acaba tu racha – le advirtió.

\- Espero que así sea, Burgh – le correspondió el gesto.

\- ¡Sal, Leavanny! – y el líder de gimnasio sacó a su ultimo pokemon, mientras Ash sacaba su pokedex.

_\- Leavanny, el pokemon cultivador y la forma evolucionada de Swadloon. Cuando Leavanny encuentra un pokemon pequeño, le hace ropa con las navajas de sus manos usando hojas y seda pegajosa – _el azabache guardó su aparato electrónico.

_\- Al parecer, las apariencias engañan con este pokemon –_pensó el azabache – Snivy, debes de tener mucho cuidado – le habló a su pokemon.

\- ¡Muy bien! ¡Leavanny, usa Hiperrayo! – y el pokemon planta bicho le lanzó un poderoso ataque que iba con todo.

\- ¡Contrarresta con Rayo Solar! – le ordenó Ash rápidamente. Los ataques chocaron con todo, pero el Hiperrayo tenía mucho más poder, por lo que ganó en combate, chocando con todo contra Snivy, quien cayó en combate - ¡Snivy, no!

\- Snivy no puede continuar. Leavanny gana – habló el juez. Ash apretó los puños en señal de frustración, pero tenía una medida contra esto.

**En el palco**

\- A Ash le queda un pokemon. Sí que la tiene difícil – susurró Abdiel – si no hace una buena elección, perderá la pelea.

\- No hables así, papa – le reprendió su hija – Ash no perderá. Estoy segura de eso. Ash seguirá hacia adelante. Firme, valiente y sin titubear. Ese es el Ash que conozco – le contestó.

\- Es verdad, señor Abdiel – le secundó Rosa – Ash no se rendirá así de fácil. Seguirá adelante – puntualizó determinada.

\- Ash es de las personas que perseveran ante todo y es un modelo a seguir para todos nosotros ¡El seguirá sin importar qué! – le regañó Milena.

\- Conocí a Ash en un año a mi corta edad y me bastó para conocerlo bien. He de decirlo, pero Ash nunca se dará por vencido. Tiene una tenacidad y una gran determinación que es digna de admirar y que estoy empezando a admirar – finalizó Tiffany. Cabe decir que todos sonrieron ante el apoyo incondicional que las cuatro le daban al azabache. Las cuatro, tal vez, tendrían esperanzas con el joven, a futuro.

**En el campo de batalla**

Ash sacó su pokebola final.

\- Confió en ti – susurró - ¡Sal, Riolu! – y sacó a su reciente y flamante captura de tipo lucha. Varios se sorprendieron al ver que el entrenador sacó a la pokemon variocolor de tipo lucha – Vamos a ganar, Riolu – le dijo el entrenador a su pokemon.

_**\- De acuerdo, maestro Ash - **_ le respondió a través del aura.

\- ¡Leavanny, usa hojas navaja! – le ordenó Burgh.

\- ¡Riolu, usa ataque óseo! – y la pokemon creo dos varas de hueso en cada una de sus manos. Ambos pokemon se batieron en un duelo de ataques emulatorios a armas, impactando a diestra y siniestra, aunque Riolu tenía más ventaja, debido al tamaño y a su agilidad, cosa que agradecía a Infernape en ayudarla a ser cada vez más veloz - ¡Ahora usa puño hielo! – y la pokemon se deshizo de las varas de huesos y atacó de lleno contra el pokemon tipo planta bicho de una manera muy efectiva .

\- ¡Responde con un Golpe Aéreo! – y el pokemon planta le dio de lleno a la pequeña pokemon de tipo lucha, aunque esta se levantaba de a pocos - ¡Sigue con tu arremetida!

\- ¡Puño incremento a máximo poder! – y la pokemon envolvió sus puños de fuego luchador y le dio de lleno al pokemon planta bicho - ¡Sigue así! – le alentó para que siga con la velocidad, dándole de lleno al pokemon de tipo planta bicho.

\- ¡Tijera X! – y Leavanny se levantó casi al cansancio, para darle de lleno a Riolu, quien también estaban en las mismas - ¡Acabala con Giga Impacto!

**(Fin del OST)**

**(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube el OST Naruto Shippuden Road to Ninja – Nro. 28 Breakdown. Léanlo calmadamente) **

\- Espera a último momento, Riolu – le ordenó. La pokemon lucha se mantuvo en calma, hasta que sintió que estaba muy cerca - ¡Salta, ahora! – y la pequeña pokemon saltó con todas sus fuerzas, mientras una silueta de una poderosa Mega Lucario se posaba sutilmente a sus espaldas, junto a la silueta de su entrenador - ¡Da todo de ti! ¡Usa patada ígnea! – y dicho esto, sus pies se volvieron llamas, para caer en picada contra su rival. Las llamas se volvían más intensas conforme la caída era mayor.

\- ¡Usa Hiperrayo a máximo poder! – y la pokemon planta bicho lanzó su más grande poder, impactando de lleno contra la pequeña pokemon lucha. Una poderosa onda de choque se formó en el lugar, despidiendo fuego y ondas de Hiperrayo por todo el lugar, además de un gran brillo. El Hiperrayo y la Patada Ígnea estaban en un duelo de poder a poder. No daban tregua. El primera trataba de mandar a Riolu por los aires, mientras que el segundo de impactar contra Leavanny. Riolu estaba con las justas y daba a indicar que el pokemon planta iba a ganar. La pequeña pokemon estaba a punto de rendirse, pero…

\- ¡Riolu, no te rindas! ¡Sigamos juntos, hasta el final de todo! ¡Vamos! – y fue allí que el aura de Riolu se intensificó mucho más, además de que una energía extra rodeó a la pokemon, junto a la silueta de la Mega Lucario, la cual se intensificaba cada vez más, para sorpresa del líder de gimnasio - ¡A darle con todo! – y dicho esto, la pokemon se puso más determinada y presionó más el Hiperrayo, reduciéndolo.

\- ¡No puede ser! – gritó Burgh completamente anonado, mientras que Leavanny se quedó pasmada, mientras veía como el Hiperrayo se deshacía y la patada ígnea caía a toda velocidad, dándole de lleno y generando otra onda de choque en todo el lugar. Todas las personas tuvieron que cubrirse, ya que la onda fue tan poderosa que rompió algunos vidrios del lugar. Cuando abrieron los ojos, observaron que Riolu estaba parada, mientras que Leavanny debilitada, completamente K.O.

\- Leavanny no puede continuar. Riolu es la ganadora. Por lo tanto, el ganador de este combate es Ash de la región Kanto – puntualizó el juez. Ash saltó de alegría frente a esto, mientras que Riolu corrió hacia su entrenador, para abrazarlo de la alegría. Ash cayó por el impacto y ambos, tanto entrenador como pokemon, rieron de buena gana.

**(Fin del OST)**

\- ¡Ash ganó! – chillaron las chicas con mucha emoción, mientras chocaban sus palmas, con visible alegría por su amor, aunque bueno, Tiffany, lo consideraba "por el momento" su amigo.

\- Demostró lo que sabe – habló Cilan con naturalidad y serenidad.

\- Mi hermano le dio una paliza a semejante artista, yeah – coreó Sigmund con mucho estilo, mientras su novia tenía un gotón en la cien, aunque se encontraba feliz por la victoria de su mejor amigo de infancia. Abdiel, por otro lado, sonreía de lado al ver que el hijo de su mejor amigo había ganado a punta de esfuerzo y sacrificio.

\- Por otra parte, Burgh miraba como su pokemon estaba en el suelo, para luego acercarse gentilmente.

\- Has dado una buena pelea, Leavanny – el pokemon alzó la mirada con un poco de decepción – No te pongas así, diste tu mejor esfuerzo frente a uno de los mejores entrenadores revelación. Eres fuerte y mereces un descanso – y dicho esto, le regresó a su pokebola, para luego levantarse y dirigirse al azabache, quien estaba apenado ante el mar de halagos por parte de sus amigas, frente a la gran batalla que tuvo contra su persona – Ash, me has dado la mejor pelea que he tenido durante mucho tiempo y eso merece una recompensa – le habló sereno, mientras uno de los asistentes le traía la medalla insecto – aquí tienes la prueba de que has pasado por el gimnasio de Ciudad Castelia, la Medalla Insecto – le hacía entrega de la medalla.

\- Muchas gracias, Burgh – le contestó con una gran sonrisa – ¡La Medalla Insecto, conseguida! – y Riolu saltó de alegría junto a su entrenador, para luego saltar a su entrenador, nuevamente.

\- Ahora que tienes la tercera medalla, la siguiente medalla está en la ciudad Virbank, cuya líder es Roxie y es entrenadora de tipo veneno, además de una rockera sin igual. Espero que le des la talla, ya que es un poco vanidosa – le comentó con una risilla nerviosa.

\- Entendido, Burgh – le contestó el azabache.

\- Bueno. Como dije en un inicio, gracias por la batalla y nos veremos en otra ocasión, ya que tengo que ocuparme de algunos asuntos – le habló – Nos vemos – y dicho esto, se retiró de recinto interno.

\- Como Ash, además de las chicas, ganaron sus eventos, según me comentó Milena hace unos momentos… ¡Propongo que todos hagamos una FIESTA! – gritó Rita con mucha euforia.

\- ¡Sí! – todos alzaron los puños con mucho entusiasmo.

**Horas después. Departamento de arrendamiento de los chicos**

Ash y compañía estaba celebrando con un poco de champagne traído por Sigmund y Rita, mientras brindaban por las victorias, además de que los pokemon de todos, incluso un ya recuperado Pikachu, brindaban con jugo por la victoria.

\- Oye Ash. Cuando caminábamos por la calle, encontré este billete de 200 pokedolares – le habló Cilan.

\- Pues hagamos lo que haría Arceus – le habló con naturalidad, para luego, junto al peliverde, el señor Abdiel y Sigmund, sacar unas botellas - ¡Convertirlo en vino!

**(Aquí sonaba la canción de David Guetta &amp; Showtek – Bad ft. Vassy, todo a partir del minuto 1:13 hasta el minuto 1:43. Búsquenlo en Youtube y pónganlo desde allí) **

\- ¡Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! – vitorearon eufóricos todos, pokemon incluidos, para luego empezar a armar el desmadre de fiesta que tendrían hasta el día siguiente.

**(Fin de la música)**

**Al día siguiente**

\- Mi cabeza – se sobaba Ash, bajo los efectos de las cinco cajas de vino borgoña que se tomaron todos.

\- No hables mucho, Ash. No estoy en las mejores condiciones que digamos, pero, al menos, puedo caminar - le habló Cilan. Las chicas estaban en las mismas, pero el señor Abdiel se burlaba de ellos.

\- Son unos niñitos si se marean con simple vino. Ya me imagino cuando les invite trago fuertes en un futuro – empezó a reír de buena gana – Bueno, nos vemos después en otro sitio, ya que tengo mucho trabajo. Serena, te cuidas bien, mi princesa – se despidió el investigador. La joven de Kalos asintió un poco avergonzada por cómo fue llamada.

Después de unos minutos, todos ya estaban casi repuestos y Pikachu pasó al hombro de su entrenador, para alivio del pokemon ratón, jurando nunca más hacer enojar a la amiga pelirroja de Ash.

\- Nosotros nos retiramos. Vamos a salir a una cita que Sigmund me dijo que sería hoy. Fue un gusto conocerlas, chicas. Cuídense y cuiden de Ash. Nos vemos – y dicho esto, Rita se llevó a rastras al joven estudiante rapero de arqueología. Todos tuvieron un gotón en la cien, pero Ash decidió romper el silencio incómodo.

\- ¡Chicos, siguiente destino, Ciudad Virbank! – les animó a todos, con la nueva integrante, Tiffany. Todos alzaron los puños con mucho optimismo, listos para ir a su siguiente destino, donde sería la batalla de gimnasio de Ash, el evento de Rosa y la conferencia de conocedores de Cilan.

* * *

_Continuará_

* * *

**Ending 2 (Kono Koe Karashite – Aisha ft. Chehon) (Ya saben, las letras en negrita son el desarrollo del Ending, mientras que las que no, la letra traducida, aunque prefiero que escuchen en la letra original, la de 1:34)**

**(Rosa, Serena, Milena y Tiffany estaban danzando alegremente, completamente felices. Ash, completamente somnoliento, bosteza en la grama verde. Estaba feliz y relajado)**

Muchas veces has superado el dolor y el pesar

**(Descubre un Ledyba, quien caminaba a su alrededor, para luego posarse en su cabeza)**

Quieres tratar de asegurarte de tu propio valor

**(Este pokemon empieza a volar hacia el cielo)**

Tu voz tembló

**(Ash miró hacia donde volaba)**

Mientras la multitud camina y se reúne

**(Fue allí que sonrió levemente)**

Hasta que se ha creado un símbolo con ustedes para siempre

**(Las hojas vuelan hacia el cielo y podemos ver a cuatro Ash de distintas edades, con cara de decepción y derrota. Estos eran sus yo anteriores de Kanto, Johto, Hoenn y Sinnoh. Todos ellos en una escena gris y oscura de su vida)**

…

Incluso si se pierde todo

**(Podemos ver un fondo de estrellas, mientras que Serena observaba sentada, con una mirada llena de ilusión, sonrojada)**

Tú tienes que continuar

**(Tiffany y Milena empiezan a sonreír con mucha confianza, sonrojadas, pensando en su futuro con cierta persona)**

Solo debes de abrir una puerta

**(Rosa, sonrojada, extendió los brazos hacia las estrellas)**

…

Como una herida profunda

**(En las manos de Rosa, aparece una imagen de Ash, quien empieza a mirar con dolor, para luego gritar, mientras su mirada se vuelve azul zafiro y un aura blanca dorada lo rodeaba de a pocos, para luego empezar a perder el control)**

Y a partir de esta voz

**(Justo en eso, aparecen Cameron, Iris y Cheren, con sonrisas. Rosa, Serena, Milena y Tiffany voltean y los miran sorprendidas)**

No pares de gritar, solo hay amor, el cual llegará

**(El trio CICH se lanza desde una formación rocosa hacia las jóvenes. El Ledyba aparece nuevamente aparece a la vista de Rosa, quien solo sonríe)**

….

Así que cree en que tu poder aumentará

**(El equipo de Cameron cae de cara hacia el suelo de manera cómica, para luego levantarse en pose de batalla, con los rostros un poco hinchados, mientras que un Riolu, un Axew y un Minccino imitaban a sus entrenadores. Luego, la escena cambia a un cuarteto de chicas, con rostros serenos, mirando el amanecer, junto a un Metagross, Garchomp, Charizard y Salamence, preparándose para una batalla. Liderando a todas ellas, estaba su maestra en el nuevo poder que desarrollan sus pokemon, junto a una Mega-Absol)**

Deja ir la posibilidad de renunciar, tenemos una maravillosa vida

**(Una Vaporeon llama la atención, para luego esta, junto a un par de hermanos de miradas grises y un Abomasnow, mirando el amanecer también, preparándose para la lucha. Cambia de escena, en la cual Delia y un hombre de cabellos azabaches, y tez como la de Ash, están con sonrisa burlona, mientras el entrenador de Pikachu cae cómicamente. De allí, Reggie trata de hacer sonreír a Paul, pellizcándole las mejillas. Después, cambia la escena, donde Ash, quien tenía un rosario como colgante, y Paul están en un terreno donde no existe la vida, las tierras devastadas, junto a un Mega-Sceptile y un Mega-Aggron. Ellos se preparan para una gran batalla contra el enemigo)**

Una montaña se levanta, hay un valle, si miras lo que hay que superar

**(Podemos ver a Burgh, Roxxie y a Elesa levantándose para la batalla. En otro lado, Cilan y Alice se levantan también, junto a un Mega-Gyarados y una Mega-Altaria. De allí, cambia la escena, donde Sigmund estaba haciendo poses raperas, para luego ser golpeado por Lenora en la cabeza, mientras que Rita miraba con sonrisa nerviosa. Atrás de ellos, un Mega-Kangaskhan, un Stoutland y una Mega-Mawille miran con gotas en la cien. Por otro lado de Unova, Drayden, Brycen, Marlon, Skyla y Clay se levantan, listos para un enfrentamiento)**

Es un viaje que cualquiera quisiera empezar

**(Para finalizar, observamos a los miembros del alto mando de Unova, liderados por su campeón, además de unos cuantos entrenadores sobresalientes de la región, como el caso de Nate y Hugh, mientras que Ledyba sigue volando, para, al final, posarse sobre dos cajas, con escrituras antiguas, tituladas Fuujin y Raijin, mientras que estas eran iluminadas por los rayos del sol)**

* * *

**Notas del autor**

Trato de esconderme de toda la fanaticada que me para acosando por los dos fanfics que tengo: Dilemas de Campeón y Entrenamiento de Cuerpo y Alma.

\- Gente, no me maten… - susurré, mientras veo que hay antorchas desde afuera de mi casa.

\- Bueno, jefe. Se lo merece – me habló Rosa con mucha calma – Después de que aprobó todos sus cursos, se fue de parranda con sus amigos y muchas mujeres. Solo espero que nada malo pase – esto lo dijo con una mirada pícara.

\- ¿Qué insinúas, Ash? – le pregunté con la misma mirada. La joven se sonrojó.

\- Nada – volteó para otro lado

Justo en eso, aparecen, en un vórtice dimensional, cinco personas: un hombre de cabellos azabaches cortos y ojos extraños, una mujer de cabello marrón chocolate y marcas moradas de cinta en el rostro, un pelirosa de mirada ónix, una peliazul de ojos dorados y una pelirroja de mirada amatista.

\- ¿Ustedes quiénes son? – preguntó la joven modista.

\- Ellos son los invitados que hable en el capítulo pasado, en las notas de autor – ella respondió con un Ohhh – Te los presento…

\- No hay necesidad de que lo hagas, autor – me habló el de cabellera azabache – Somos los personajes principales del crossover de Naruto y Fairy Tail que el autor piensa publicar en febrero, con más calma, aunque por lo que tengo entendido, tendrá más personajes de distintos universos anime que él conoce, tomando como preceptos los antes mencionados – comentó con una sonrisa – Soy Obito Uchiha, un gusto.

\- Mi nombre es Rin Nohara y espero que nos llevemos bien – saludó contenta.

\- Un placer. Soy Natsu Dragneel, el hijo de Igneel, alias Salamander y mago de Fairy Tail – les dedicó a todos esas sonrisas marca registrada. Cabe decir que la peliazul y la pelirroja se sonrojaron un poco, al mirarlo de reojo – Y ahora descubrí que tengo un hermano mayor loco que quiere destruir a la humanidad – esto último lo dijo un poco deprimido. Todos tenían un gotón en la cien.

\- Yo soy Karen Lightbringer, una OC (Original Character) que el autor creo, además, una usuaria del Sharingan – comentó un poco tímida la peliazul (N.A: Si quieren saber más, se parece mucho a Tatsuko Itakagi de Maji de Watashi ni Koi Shinasai, además de misma seiyuu)

\- Soy Ellen Marvelous, una OC (Original Character) que el autor también creo. Soy una usuaria del Byakugan – habló muy segura de sí misma la pelirroja (N.A: Si desean saber más, se parece mucho a Mio Naruse de Shinmai Maou no Testament, además de misma seiyuu)

\- Bueno, como ya se presentaron, me da agrado saber que han venido para acá, pero bien. Quiero que me ayuden a dar los agradecimientos en este fanfic, además de introducirlos un poco más para cuando publique el otro – les hablé sereno

\- Me parece bien – comentó Obito.

\- Como decía – miro a la audiencia - ¡¿Cómo se encuentran, mis lectores y lectoras?! Espero que de maravilla. Discúlpenme por no publicar antes, pero los estudios y un poco las parrandas por aprobar me hicieron olvidar todo. Saben que no dejaré este fanfic por nada del mundo y lo seguiré hasta el final. Pero bueno, muchas gracias por leer estas notas de autor, desde el fondo de mi corazón – hablé sincero.

\- Agradecemos a las personas que nos han dado su apoyo desde el inicio y hasta ahora. Hemos tenido favoritos, seguidores, mensajes privados y reviews – habló Rosa – Entre los seguidores, tenemos a eleazar-yagami, MesserStone, Kuroi no tamashi y eze-roldan-gm1 - hizo una pausa – entre los favoritos, tenemos a eleazar-yagami, usiwusi123, MesserStone, Kuroi no Tamashi y eze-roldan-gm1 – respiró un poco – Y entre los mensajes privados a DarkSoldier41 – finalizó.

\- Empecemos con los reviews – habló Obito – Primero, tenemos a AndrickDa2. Gracias por tu review. Acá tienes el segundo capítulo de temporada, además de que ya has visto una parte de los resultados de estos, esperemos. Tiffany ya mostró su postura y vimos a cierta persona que quiero desmembrarlo en el Kamui – susurró lúgubre – Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y nos vemos en el siguiente.

\- Segundo, tenemos a prietar – continuó Rin – Gracias por tu review. No te preocupes, ya que según sé, Adael es así y creo que el autor agregará algunos elementos, pero a futuro. Nos vemos en el siguiente.

\- Tercero, tenemos a TheGamer24 - prosiguió Natsu – Gracias por tu review. No te preocupes, ya que ellos serán los ejes del fanfic. Nos vemos en el siguiente.

\- Cuarto, tenemos a DarkSoldier41 – habló Karen – Gracias por tu review. Dentro de unos capítulos, verás un poco del potencial de Sceptile y ya viste como influyó la llegada de Tiffany al grupo y respondiendo a tu pregunta, los chicos me dijeron que fue como el infierno mismo, pero que valió la pena todo, aunque ya le tienen un poquito de pánico a Ash en ese modo – habló con sonrisa nerviosa – Y Ash dice que no piensa usar arcos, no es de su agrado. Nos vemos en el siguiente.

\- Quinto, tenemos a baraka108 – prosiguió Ellen - Gracias por tu review. Es verdad, vemos como el autor trata de hacerlo lo mejor posible, aunque ahora vemos a un Ash que muestra madurez, algo que no pasó en la versión anime. No creo que eso sea la habilidad para tener harem, pero pienso que ese chico tiene carisma natural. Nos vemos en el siguiente.

\- Sexto, tenemos a diego4560 – tomó la posta Obito – Gracias por tu review. Muchas gracias por tus palabras. Animas al autor así. Nos vemos en el siguiente.

\- Séptimo, tenemos a CCSakuraforever – habló Rin – Gracias por tu review. Vimos muchas cosas en el capítulo anterior, además de que en los siguientes se revelará más del padre de Ash. Nos vemos en el siguiente.

\- Octavo, tenemos a Zafira A.V – continuó Natsu – Gracias por tu review. Bueno, Sasha sí que me cae bien, por lo que he visto de ella – justo en eso, dos auras asesinas se posan sobre él. Eran de Karen y de Ellen – Como persona, claro está – tras esto, sus amigas se calmaron – Y por lo de tener harem, creo que el muchacho, como dijo Ellen-chan, tiene carisma natural, eso pienso yo – podemos escuchar muchos golpes hacia el piso afuera del backstage. Era todo el gremio de Fairy Tail completamente desmayado al saber que el "inocente" de Natsu había hablado con madurez en un tema que era cero a la izquierda – Por lo de Serena, ya se sabrá más adelante, según me dice el autor. Y sí, Sasha tenía un hermano mayor. Creo que el autor lo mencionó en el capítulo 09 y los mil mensajes creo que ya fue mucho en eso que le llaman Whatswapp. Nos vemos en el siguiente.

\- Noveno, tenemos a MesserStone – comentó Karen – Gracias por tu review. Es verdad, y creo que se pondrá más siniestro aún, pero eso depende del autor, él es quien manda en esto, incluso en el crossover que nos pondrá. Los pokemon huérfanos tendrán más participación en el futuro, además de que algunos obtendrán mega. Toma atención a lo del padre de Ash, ya que él es uno de los factores importantes en el fanfic y en el siguiente capítulo verás un lado oscuro de Sasha, podría decirse así. Cilan tendrá su propio capítulo en esta temporada y Tiffany, ya la has visto hoy. Nos vemos en el siguiente.

\- Décimo, tenemos a Arago2 - habló Ellen – Gracias por tu review. Con respecto al título, esa ya sería la temporada en Kalos, la cual se hará el otro año, en el mejor de los casos. Ya verás a Bianca en el siguiente capítulo. Por lo de Ash y el ritual, ya se verá más adelante. Y las OST variarán constantemente, de eso estoy segura. La aparición se le volverá a ver, pero ¿Quién dijo que las ocho tenían que ser de Unova? Las otras también pueden estar bien en Kalos – esto lo dijo pícaramente – La respuesta de Ash es muy buena, en mi opinión y sobre las preguntas, Sceptile me dice que era lo mejor, ya que no toleraba ver mucho a su entrenador sin alguna chica o interesado en alguna y los chicos, como en la pregunta anterior, dijeron que el entrenamiento fue muy agotador, pero que valió la pena. Nos vemos en el siguiente.

\- Como ya ven, mis lectores y lectoras, todo esto es un poco sacrificado, pero, como vemos, todo valdrá la pena. Actualizaré después de las fiestas, además de que Entrenamiento de Cuerpo y Alma ya lo tengo en la mitad y lo actualizaré antes de irme de viaje de Navidad. Ya saben, como siempre, que si quieren hacerle una pregunta a un personaje del capítulo, pueden hacerlo en sus reviews. Eso sería todo y el siguiente capítulo será – y todos se me acercan…

\- ¡Capítulo 13: Siguiendo los pasos de tu ídolo y una llegada anunciada! – dijimos los tres.

\- Espero que la pasen bien en estas fiestas, tanto Navidad como Año Nuevo, y nos vemos después del 6 de enero con la actualización de Dilemas de Campeón – les saludé amigablemente – Además de que ya actualizaré Entrenamiento de Cuerpo y Alma en estos días, además del especial por Año Nuevo en Un Cumpleaños para el recuerdo, cuando llegue de mi viaje de Navidad. También ya les di un adelanto de los personajes del Crossover que publicaré en febrero, el cual se llamará Redención y Salvación, el cual será una de mis mayores obras a escribir. Ahora sí, me despido. Cuídense y hagan todo con moderación… :3


	14. Capitulo 13: Siguiendo pasos y llegada

**ATENCIÓN: ANTES DE CONTINUAR CON EL CAPÍTULO 13, SI ERES DE LAS PERSONAS QUE GUSTAN LOS CROSSOVERS O LOS MULTI-CROSSOVERS, Y TAMBIEN SI DISFRUTAS DE NARUTO Y FAIRY TAIL, HE PUBLICADO UN FANFIC CROSSOVER DE AMBOS ANIME, INCLUYENDO ELEMENTOS DE ALGUNOS ANIME Y OTROS ALLEGADOS. EL FANFIC LO ENCUENTRAS EN MI PAGINA DE PROLIFE (HACIENDO CLICK ARRIBA DE ESTE ANUNCIO, EXACTAMENTE EN DARKTEMPLAR28 Y BUSCAR EL CROSSOVER QUE MENCIONO) Y TIENE POR TÍTULO: "REDENCIÓN Y SALVACIÓN". APOYAME CON ESTE NUEVO PROYECTO QUE HE EMPEZADO A PUBLICAR CON UN REVIEW, FAVORITO O SEGUIDOR. TE AGRADECERÉ BASTANTE AL SEGUIR MI NUEVA AVENTURA EN EL MUNDO DE LOS CROSSOVER, ESCRIBIENDO SIEMPRE CON TODO MI EMPEÑO. SI TIENES ALGUNA CRÍTICA O ALGUNA SUGERENCIA SOBRE MI CROSSOVER, TAMBIÉN PUEDES DEJAR TU REVIEW CON TU OPINIÓN.**

**RECUERDEN TAMBIEN QUE, EN MI PROLIFE DE FANFICTION, ESTAN MIS DOS LINKS WEB, LOS CUALES LES DIRIGIRÁN A MI TWITTER (EN EL CASO QUE DESEEN CONOCERME PERSONALMENTE) O MI PAGINA DE FACEBOOK. PUEDEN DARLE "ME GUSTA" O "SEGUIRME"… :)**

**AHORA SÍ, CONTINUEMOS CON POKEMON, DESPUÉS DE ESTE PEQUEÑO ESPACIO PUBLICITARIO… :)**

**Disclaimer. Pokemon no me pertenece a mí, sino a Satoshi Tajiri. Los OST no me pertenecen a mí, sino a sus respectivos autores, compositores, editores y demás allegados.**

**Lean todo, por favor. Será, en mi opinión, del agrado del público en general…=)**

**Leer notas del autor al final, por favor.**

**Espero sus reviews…=)**

**Disculpen si hay algunas letras, tramos de trama un poco, incoherentes, partes de texto o "algunos" nombres mal puestos, debido a que lo he escrito lo más rápido posible.**

**Anuncio Importante al final del texto…. =)**

**Leyenda:**

\- Conversación entre personas –

_\- Pensamientos de las personas o comentarios de la Pokedex, además de los Flash Back –_

_**\- Conversación de los pokemon u otros seres, además de documentos o escritos –**_

\- "_**Pensamientos de los pokemon u otros seres" –**_

* * *

**Opening 2 (Inoue –Closer: Las explicaciones de la escena están en negrita, mientras que la canción traducida está en letra normal. Escuchen la canción corta original)**

**(Podemos ver un campo de flores rojas, para luego ver a Ash, mientras la cámara avanza y se observa a más personas, como Cilan, Rosa, Serena, Milena, Tiffany, Alice, Elder y, al final, Sasha, quien voltea, con mirada seria)**

…**.**

Tienes que tener más cuidado

Con las cosas más cercanas a ti

Sabes que entre más cerca estés de algo

Más difícil será verlo

…..

Explicame esta felicidad

**(Cilan y Alice avanzan a paso calmado)**

Que acabas de experimentar

(**Junto a los anteriores, Rosa, Serena, Milena y Tiffany caminan)**

¿O tal vez estas tan bendecido que ni siquiera lo puedes recordar?

**(Ash avanzaba por otro camino, con mirada determinada, mientras un aura blanca lo envolvía, de manera inconsciente)**

Que ahora estés de pie aquí

**(Sasha cerró los ojos, mientras se imaginaba un futuro feliz, al lado de cierta persona que ella considera especial)**

Que vives y respiras

**(Rosa, Serena, Milena y Tiffany miran sus objetivos a cumplirse, con mirada seria)**

Todos son pequeños milagros

Sólo por ellos mismos

**(Ash abrió los ojos, con mirada feliz, mientras el fantasma de N se difumina)**

…**.**

Tienes que tener más cuidado

**(Rosa estaba ganando un concurso de modas, para luego la cámara cambia a una escena donde estaba entrenando junto a sus pokemon, contra Ash)**

Con las cosas más cercanas a ti

**(Serena estaba preparando postres, para luego cambiar a la actuación. Finalmente, ella entrena contra Ash)**

Sabes que entre más cerca estés de algo

**(Milena estaba dirigiendo un evento pokemon, pero luego cambia a una escena donde se enfrenta a varios reclutas Plasma)**

Más difícil será verlo

**(Tiffany se encontraba pintando un mural, pero luego la escena cambia a que ella se encontraba entrenando en batalla con Ash)**

Sabes que entre más cerca estés de algo

**(La escena cambia a que Cilan, junto a sus pokemon, se preparan para una fiera batalla)**

Más difícil será de verlo

**(Alice, montada junto a su fiel Altaria, esquivaban muchos ataques de distintos tipos elementales)**

Y nunca lo daré por hecho

…**.**

Está bien decir "Nunca te rindas"

**(Podemos ver a Burgh, con sus fieles pokemon, preparados para una gran batalla, digna de mencionarse)**

Y "Sigue persiguiendo tus sueños"

**(Ash se encontraba frente a él, con Deino, Galvantula, Snivy y Riolu, listos para la lucha de gimnasio**

Pero entre más tiempo estés alardeando

**(El trio sombrío y Ghetsis aparecen en fondo negro)**

Menos tendrás hecho

**(De allí, aparecen Trip, Burgundy y Matt, con miradas llenas de malicia. Al final, se muestra a un N sin emociones)**

Presionaré ese puñado de coraje hacia mi corazón

**(Ash se encontraba corriendo, hacia un punto fijo)**

Con su ayuda, viviré un día más

**(Mientras avanzaba, aparecían Sasha, Elder, Cilan, Rosa, Serena, Milena, Tiffany y Alice, respectivamente, cada uno con una sonrisa)**

Y nunca me daré por vencido

**(Ash dio un salto hacia el cielo)**

¡Vamos!

* * *

**Dilemas de Campeón: Amor**

**Segunda Temporada**

**Capítulo 13: Siguiendo los pasos de tu ídolo y una llegada anunciada**

**(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube Morning – Naruto OST 1)**

Después de las victorias de los muchachos en sus respectivos eventos, Ash y su grupo de amigos iba de camino con rumbo hacia la cuarta medalla del azabache, además de que, según informaron, los siguientes eventos, tanto como el de Rosa como el de Serena, se realizaban dentro de un mes en Ciudad Nimbasa. Para eso, las jóvenes se prepararían al máximo, ya que esta vez la dificultad sería mucho mayor, además de que se prepararían como debe de ser ante un eventual enfrentamiento contra los Equipos Rocket y Plasma, contra quien chocaran primero. Milena, por otro lado, tenía que realizar un evento en un pueblo cercano del lugar de donde estaban, el cual se encontraba a dos días de caminata, con descansos incluidos. Tiffany, como había dicho, solamente seguía a Ash durante todo su viaje e incluso por un año, tal vez, debido a que había pedido ese tiempo para poder inspirarse en sus obras de arte a las más grandes agencias de pintura en Kalos. Cilan, por otra parte, seguía en su afán de mejorar como conocedor pokemon, aunque también analizaba a sus pokemon y los de los chicos.

Después de tanto caminar por los caminos que conectan toda Unova, decidieron pasarla tranquilamente en un campo cerca de un riachuelo. Alistaron las mesas y preparaban el almuerzo tranquilamente. Todos sacaron a sus pokemon, además de que Ash y Cilan aprovecharon para sacar a sus pokemon peces, los cuales era Magikarp y Feebas. Ambos chapotearon contentos en el agua. Tiempo que no lo hacían debido a que sus entrenadores les decían que, por el momento, no podían sacarlos por las situaciones vividas. Ambos comprendieron a la perfección.

Ash se movía hacia donde estaban sus cosas para sacar algo que le serviría a Feebas. Su mama se lo había puesto como medida de prevención por si las dudas, pero, realmente, ahora, le agradecía que haya hecho eso. Aunque las personas que conocían a Ash lo tomarían como si lo que va a hacer a continuación como algo que atentaría contra el orden natural de las cosas, el azabache sacó unas bayas y empezó a molerlas, para darle una forma cúbica y crear sus propios pokeblocks. Cabe decir que el tipo de pokeblocks que hacía era para subir la belleza de Feebas. Todo esto lo hacía bajo la atenta mirada de cada uno de sus amigos, quienes no podían creer que Ash cocinara la comida de sus pokemon.

\- ¿Esos son pokeblocks, Ash? – preguntó Cilan, conocedor en poca medida del tema, ya que sus hermanos le comentaron que en la región Sinnoh habían coordinadores pokemon que hacían sus pokeblocks, los cuales aumentaban las cualidades de los pokemon a concursar.

\- Acertaste, Cilan – le respondió ameno – Estos pokeblocks me servirán para aumentar la belleza de Feebas, ya que uno de los métodos para hacerlo evolucionar es aumentando su belleza al máximo, además de que seamos amigos, claro está – comentó.

\- ¿Y a que pokemon evolucionaría, Ash? – preguntó Rosa con visible curiosidad.

\- A una Milotic – le respondió calmadamente a su amiga de moños, quien estaba con un bol lleno de verduras para la ensalada. Serena sacó su pokedex y buscó a Milotic.

_\- Milotic, el pokemon sensible y la forma evolucionada de Feebas. Milotic es capaz de suavizar el odio y la ira de los humanos, emitiendo dulces frecuencias desde su cuerpo – _comentó el aparato electrónico. Rosa, Serena y Milena vieron embelesadas la belleza única del pokemon acuático.

\- Cabe decir que los pokemon más bellos del mundo son Serperior y Milotic. Son cazados desde su primera línea evolutiva sin contemplaciones para venderlos al más alto postor – les comentó Tiffany, mientras la rubia hacia un esbozo de la convivencia entre Magikarp y Feebas en el agua.

\- ¡Como pueden ser tan crueles! – sentenció Rosa.

\- El mundo es así, a veces. Solo queda en cada persona dar lo mejor e ir por el camino correcto – les habló Cilan – Por eso, recogimos esa vez a Magikarp y a Feebas, ya que, al ser pokemon no originarios de Unova, tendrían un valor mucho mayor en el mercado negro – puntualizó.

\- Hicieron bien – les habló Serena.

\- Bueno, chicos. Mientras yo le doy los pokeblocks a Feebas, terminen el almuerzo – fue allí que el estómago de Ash hizo un gruñido fuerte, generando vergüenza en el joven azabache y un risa por parte de sus amigos, quienes decidieron seguir con lo suyo.

**(Fin del OST)**

**En otro lado de Unova. Pueblo Arcilla**

La profesora Juniper se encontraba en su escritorio, esperando a su joven asistente, quien tan solo tenía la edad de Cheren e Iris, por unos papeles importantes, aunque conociéndola, se demoraría más de lo debido, todo a su "buen" sentido de la orientación.

\- Esta niña ya debió haber llegado hace dos horas- susurró apesumbrada la profesora de la región.

\- Y como si sus plegarias fueran escuchadas, una chica de ojos verdes y pelo rubio abultado, hizo su entrada. Vestía un gorro verde con franja blanca, a juego con su bolso; además de que lucía un vestido blanco con hombreras y encima de este una blusa naranja. También llevaba puestos unos calcetines largos de color naranjo con zapatos amarillos. Para finalizar, una pulsera blanca en su muñeca izquierda.

\- La chica corría hacia donde la profesora, pero tanta era su torpeza que se resbaló intempestivamente y cayó al piso. Juniper tenía un gotón en la cien.

\- ¡Porque siempre me pasa esto a mí! – chilló cómicamente la rubia.

\- Debes de tener mucho cuidado, Bianca – le habló con sonrisa nerviosa.

\- No se preocupe, profesora. Ya sabe que el dolor es pasajero y que nada malo me pasará – le respondió con muchas energías.

**(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube Blood History - Accel World OST)**

\- Sí, pero eso no me lo dice tu padre – la rubia bufó aburrida al escuchar de su sobre protector progenitor – Bueno ¿Trajiste lo que te pedí? – la rubia le extendió un informe detallado sobre la piedra que el líder de gimnasio Drayden había encontrado en las cuevas cercanas a su ciudad.

\- Me pude encontrar con Cheren de camino a Pueblo Accumula y me facilitó el informe que la señora Lenora hizo para usted y los demás líderes de gimnasio – comentó seria.

\- Entonces todo esto es cierto – susurró pesadamente, mientras tomaba un sorbo de café pasado – La caja de Fuujin reaccionó ante el poder de los ideales, además de que está en investigación la completa aniquilación de una de las mayores fuentes naturales de la historia de Unova frente al poder de Zekrom – comentó seria.

\- Además de eso, se sabe que el que manejaba a Zekrom era un miembro aliado al Equipo Plasma, un tal N – siguió con su informe.

\- ¿Dónde conseguiste esa información? – preguntó curiosa.

\- Uno tiene contactos por allí, profesora – contestó.

\- Ya veo ¿Entonces debemos de prepararnos para lo peor? – la rubia asintió.

\- Le ayudaré consiguiendo más información, profesora – respondió seria Bianca.

\- No – le habló tajante – No quiero que te inmiscuyas más en todo este asunto. Quiero que te mantengas como mi asistente personal – decidió. La rubia aceptó serena.

\- Y cambiando de tema, Cheren me dijo que Ash Ketchum vino a Unova ¿Es eso cierto? – preguntó con evidente curiosidad. La profesora asintió – entonces ahora comprendo por qué le pidió permiso a la señora Lenora para viajar en su camino de ir a la Liga Pokemon junto a Iris y a Cameron – susurró con un poco de pena por su amigo. Sabía que no tendría las de ganar en la Liga, no contra semejante rival.

\- ¿Pensaba que lo ibas a seguir en su viaje? – le preguntó Juniper, pero la rubia negó.

\- Prefiero estar tranquila en Pueblo Arcilla que estar viajando. Solamente saldré cuando sea necesario – le respondió.

\- Es verdad. A pesar de tu personalidad, posees un talento único para las batallas, inclusive al punto de ser entrenada por Marlon en el arte de las batallas pokemon – Bianca sonrió con un poco de gracia.

\- Seré una buena entrenadora, pero no soy nada comparada con Ash Ketchum. Mire que derrotar a dos legendarios con pokemon normales y corrientes - y las dos siguieron hablando de cosas normales.

**(Fin del OST)**

**En otro lado. A las afueras de Ciudad Nacrene**

**(Aquí, coloquen Naruto's Daily Life – Naruto OST 01)**

Un chico de lentes estaba esperando, junto a una chica morena con su Axew en su cabello, pacientemente a cierta persona.

\- ¡Me desespera! ¡Así no podremos empezar nuestro viaje para la Liga Pokemon! – chilló exasperada la morena. Cabe decir que Cheren sabía de su carácter un poco volátil que digamos. Axew solo se burlaba de la suerte de su entrenadora.

\- Calmate, Iris. Sabes cómo es Cameron – le comentó un poco apenado – Pero lo que no perdono es que mi maestra no me haya dicho que el jefe había llegado a Ciudad Nacrene para enfrentarla - fuego se prendieron en los ojos de Cheren. Iris estaba en el mismo estado que su amigo lector.

\- Bueno, pero lo mejor es que sabemos que va a participar en la Liga y que mejor oportunidad de conocerlo que participar allí. Incluso podemos enfrentarlo si es que tenemos la oportunidad – le habló animada.

\- Tienes razón – respondió. Justo en eso, una nube de polvo venía desde los adentros de la ciudad. Los dos tenían un gotón en la cien. Sabían de quién se trataba…

\- Cameron… - susurraron con pesadez, mientras veían a su amigo frenar desesperadamente, mas fue inútil, ya que chocó con unos botes de basura, junto a su fiel Riolu. Cabe decir que Axew tenía un gotón más grande que el de su dueña.

\- Veo cinco Iris y cinco Cheren - estaba con estrellitas en los ojos el de vincha.

\- Tendré que calmarlo – susurró Cheren, pero Iris se lo impidió.

\- Dejame ese "honor", Cheren – habló con una vena en la cien. La morena cogió de la camisa del entrenador de Riolu y le empezó a tirar unas sonoras cachetadas, las cuales dejaron marca en el pobre chico - ¡Y no se te ocurra hacer eso de vuelta por toda la ciudad! ¡Sigues siendo un niñito! – le recriminó con cómico enojo la morena. De los cachetes de Cameron, salía humo.

\- Lo siento, Iris. No volverá a pasar – susurró apesumbrado, mientras que Cheren y Riolu reían nerviosos por la desgracia de Cameron y tomaban nota de no hacer enojar mucho a Iris durante todo su viaje.

\- Bueno, tenemos que ponernos ya en marcha, chicos. Recuerden que ni tenemos ni una sola medalla – les habló Cheren. Ambos asintieron.

\- Por lo que tengo entendido, el líder de gimnasio Cilan está viajando junto al jefe por toda la región, así que tendremos más margen de posibilidad de ganar, ya que Cilan era uno de los hermanos más fuertes – comentó Iris – Además, en el camino podemos capturar más pokemon – sugirió contenta.

\- En eso tienes razón ¿Tienen todas sus cosas listas? – preguntó serio Cameron. Sus amigos asintieron.

\- Bueno, cada uno tiene sus dos pokemon – comentó Cheren, mientras sacaba a su Minccino y a un Snivy. Cameron hacía lo propio con su Oshawott, ya que Riolu estaba afuera.

\- En mi caso, tengo tres – señaló Iris, mientras sacaba a un Drilbur y a un Tepig – Aunque mi meta es ser la mejor maestra de pokemon dragón en la historia, Drilbur me quiso seguir desde los bosques de mi ciudad natal y Tepig fue un regalo de Bianca - Fue allí que Cheren se hizo bolita en el piso. Cabe recordar que Bianca no le regalaba nada porque el joven de lentes le rompió su set de productos de belleza - ¿Aún no te perdona, verdad? – el silencio se hacía presente – Lo tomaré como un sí – Cabe decir que los pokemon de Cheren tenían pena por su entrenador.

\- Lo mejor será ir directo a Ciudad Striaton para nuestras batallas. Nos tomará como menos de una semana a pie. Andando – les ordenó Cheren.

\- ¡Sí! – asintieron sus amigos, con todos los ánimos de un futuro prometedor.

**(Fin del OST)**

**Un día después. Con Ash y los demás. 3:00 am**

Todos se encontraban durmiendo en sus carpas armadas, cada uno en el mundo de los sueños, pero cierto azabache tenía uno en particular.

**(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube Shutsujin- Naruto Shippuden OST 01)**

Dentro del subconsciente del joven entrenador, este se encontraba buceando dentro de un mar de líquido negro, a la deriva, sin ninguna guia para ir por el camino correcto. La desesperación se hacía presente cada vez más en el joven de cabellos azabaches. La soledad y el vacío se hacían más notorios en su frágil mente y alma. No podía.

\- Vamos… ¡Tú puedes! – se escucharon las voces de sus actuales compañeros de viaje, mientras una tenue luz se hacía presente al final del camino. Cuando la vio, Ash empezó a nadar con fuerza, hacia el fondo, donde la luz cada vez se hacía más intensa.

\- Ve, hacia la luz de las verdades que rigen este mundo – le habló la voz de la persona con la que había conversado después de la pelea contra Zekrom cuando estaba inconsciente.

\- Ven hacia tu destino – se escuchó la voz de otra persona, la de un hombre más maduro – Ven hacia las tierras devastadas para iniciar tu destino de salvación de no solo de esta tierra, sino de otras más, hijo mío – y fue que la luz empezó a tomar la forma del pokemon legendario, Reshiram, quien emitió un poderoso rugido de guerra, para luego evolucionar a una etapa mayor y emitir una luz cegadora, de la cual Ash tuvo que cubrirse.

**(Fin del OST)**

Después de ese sueño, Ash se levantó pesadamente. Cuando se dio cuenta, se trató de un sueño medio extraño. Se llevó la mano derecha a su rostro y miró que Pikachu seguía dormido a su costado, tranquilamente.

\- ¿Qué me está pasando? – se preguntó sereno. Sin incomodar a su pokemon, salió de su carpa y miró que era de noche, todavía. Se lavó la cara y observó las estrellas, mientras trataba de conciliar el sueño que había perdido - ¿Qué significarán todos estos sueños? – se dijo a sí mismo - ¿Acaso tendré un propósito mayor que el de mi meta mayor?

_**\- Ash ¿Qué haces despierto? Es muy temprano para entrenar – **_le habló un recién salido Infernape, junto a Riolu, quien salió de puntillas para no despertar a Pikachu.

_**\- Es verdad, maestro Ash. Debería de estar descansando – **_puntualizó la pequeña pokemon. Después de su victoria, confiaba más en Ash y los demás, al punto de llamarlo su amigo.

\- He tenido un sueño extraño. Una luz blanca con forma de un enorme pokemon se hacía presente frente a mí y crecía más y más, hasta envolverme por completo con su luz y su poder, además de unas voces sobre que debía de cumplir con mi destino – habló sereno, mientras observaba las luces estelares.

_**\- Hablando de eso, maestro – **_Riolu tomó la palabra – _**Cuando enfrentamos a N – **_esto lo dijo con un poco de incomodidad – _**Pude escuchar que él se refería a usted bajo otro nombre… Fuujin, sino me equivoco – **_Ash abrió los ojos, desmesuradamente.

\- ¿Dijiste Fuujin? – preguntó serio. Su pokemon asintió. Fue allí que recordó las palabras de ese hombre misterioso: _"Al menos, lo mínimo que puedo decirte es como me llamo… Mi nombre es…" – _fue lo último que escuchó del mencionado hombre de katana negra – Ya veo – susurró apesumbrado, mientras maquinaba una idea sobre su estado actual – No puedo llevar una vida normal, después de todo, pero haré lo que pueda para poder sobrellevarlo y no tener que involucrar a nadie en esto. Ellos tienen sueños que cumplir y no se merecen sufrir – esto lo dijo con respecto a sus amigos de la región Unova.

_**\- Ash. Sabes que si se presenta lo peor, cuentas con nuestro total apoyo para hacer lo que se deba de hacer. Solo te pido que no flaquees en tu camino. Como siempre dices. Nunca te rindas, siempre da lo mejor de ti, hasta el final – **_fueron las palabras de su pokemon de fuego. Ash sonrió frente a esto.

\- Juro que lo haré. Sea la situación que fuera, no me daré por vencido. Lo juro por mi mismo, por ustedes mis pokemon, mi familia y mis seres queridos. Lo juro – chocó su puño derecho con su corazón, dando solemnidad al momento.

**(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube Bye, Bye – Accel World OST)**

Justo en ese momento, sintió que alguien le abrazaba por la espalda, mientras esta recostaba su mentón en el hombro izquierdo del azabache. Infernape y Riolu miraron sorprendidos a la joven que había hecho esto.

\- Siempre cumple tus promesas, Ash. Hazlo siempre, que todos confiamos en ti, yo confío en ti – fueron las palabras de esa chica.

\- Rosa… - susurró sorprendido.

\- He escuchado todo y no me importa quién eres – esto lo dejó un poco descolocado, pero un beso en la mejilla por parte de la chica le puso un poco más que sonrojado - Eres Ash Ketchum de la región Kanto, la persona más amable, madura y noble que he conocido, el aspirante a mejor maestro pokemon que el mundo haya conocido, y además…. – fue allí que un poderoso sonrojo, el cual era opacado por la noche, se apoderó de sus mejillas – y además… - empezó a balbucear, a la vez que humo salía de sus oídos. Iba a pararse e ir corriendo a su carpa, pero Ash le dio un pequeño toque en su frente, sorprendiéndola un poco.

\- Muchas gracias, Rosa. Era lo que necesitaba escuchar – le agradeció con una sonrisa más que sincera.

**(Fin del OST)**

**(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube Go, Go Naruto – Naruto OST 01) **

Sin embargo, alguien tenía que matar el momento. De la nada, Pikachu, Pikary y Emolga salieron con cámaras semiprofesionales tamaño miniatura para ellos, mientras tomaban fotos a más no poder.

_**\- ¡Y el beso! ¡¿Dónde está el beso?! – **_chilló más que escandalizada, Pikary.

_**\- ¡Beso!**_ _**¡Beso! ¡Beso! – **_exigían Pikachu y Emolga, con sus puños levantados. Cabe decir que Rosa se hacía una idea de lo que los pokemon roedor estaban pidiendo. Por ello, se fue a una velocidad que dejaría en ridículo a un ninja a su carpa.

_**\- Creo que alguien quiere golpe –**_ susurraron los recién salidos Perior, quien observaba atentamente todo lo que su entrenadora hacía, y Sceptile, quien tenía la katana de Ash para una práctica madrugadora junto a su entrenador. Cada uno estaba con una vena en la cien.

_**\- Chicos…**_ _**Podemos explicarlo **_– susurró Pikachu con temor, mucho temor ante las miradas sombrías de los pokemon planta. Sus amigas estaban en el mismo estado que el pokemon originario de la región Kanto - _**¡Ash, ayúdame! **_– pero el aludido ni caso le hizo.

_**\- Sabes que te lo mereces por andar de mirón, Pikachu – **_le reprendió Infernape, un poco molesto por la actitud de su amigo ratón.

_**\- Señor Sceptile, Señor Perior – **_les habló Riolu con solemnidad - _**Pueden aplicar los peores métodos de tortura con ellos. No se preocupen que nosotros no vimos nada**_ – habló con mucha inocencia, pero detrás de esto, había una sonrisa tan malvada que dejaría en ridículo a Hoopa liberado. Fue allí que se escuchó el gritó más femeninamente posible de parte de un pokemon macho, además de las hembras, claro está.

**(Aquí, termina el OST)**

**Al día siguiente**

Pikachu, Pikary y Emolga comían su comida pokemon con visibles ojeras y nerviosismo, además de miedo. En una madrugada, desarrollaron terror a las raíces y todo lo que tenga que ver con plantas, por lo que esperaban llegar a un pueblo o a una ciudad. Los tres habían comprendido que se habían pasado de la raya y que debían de darles mucho más privacidad a sus entrenadores, pero esto también les valió una lección muy importante: Debían de ser mucho más sigilosos al momento de tomar las fotos, ya que esto se vendería como pan caliente cuando Ash o alguna de las chicas sean famosos. Sí… sus mentes retorcidas en dinero les hacían pensar mil y una posibilidades. Cabe decir que todos, entrenadores y pokemon, miraban al trio con un gotón en la cien mientras estos sobaban sus patas avaramente.

\- Creo que nuestros pokemon deben de ir con un psiquiatra o con un Hypno – susurró Milena con un gotón el doble de crecido que el de sus amigos. Todos asintieron.

Después de terminar de desayunar, ordenaron sus cosas y emprendieron a su siguiente parada: un pueblo donde Milena tenía que hacer un comercial con los pokemon, incluidos Pikachu y Pikary, sus dos estrellas, según ella.

**(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube Peaceful Days – One Take Man (One Punch Man OST))**

Cabe decir que, durante todo el camino, Rosa miraba al azabache muy apenada, por lo que iba a hacer en la noche.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Rosa? – preguntó Serena con curiosidad, pero la joven seguía en su mundo de sueños.

\- Rosa debe de estar soñando despierta – fueron las palabras monótonas de Tiffany, quien ya tenía una cámara con unas fotos dignas de pintarse y revisaba algunas que ya había tomado con anterioridad.

\- Tierra llamando a Rosa, Tierra llamando a Rosa ¿Me escuchas? – y la pelirroja productora chasqueó los dedos, despertando de su ensoñación a la joven - ¿Qué es lo que pensabas, Rosa? – preguntó amablemente Milena. El sonrojo de la joven aumentó mucho más al dirigir su mirada a Ash, quien le miró amable, para luego desviar su mirada – Ohhh, ya veo… - susurró pícara, para luego acercársele al oído – Acaso quieres tener tu oportunidad a solas con Ash ¿O me equivoco? – y allí fue que casi explota de la pena. Tiffany decidió hacer lo que el público de los eventos le hicieron a Ash.

\- Te guuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuusttttttttttttttttttttaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa – le habló con mirada pícara, aunque ella también aceptaba que su amigo se había puesto más simpático desde que eran niños, y mucho más desde que lo vio casi desnudo.

\- ¡Qué no es eso! – chilló escandalizada. Sus amigas se reían de lo lindo por la desgracia de la diseñadora. Sus pokemon, dentro de sus pokebolas, sentían pena ajena por la desdicha de su entrenadora.

\- Las chicas sí que son raras ¿No, Cilan? – preguntó el azabache al peliverde. Este solo asintió con risa nerviosa.

_\- Tal parece que Ash no se está dando cuenta de que Tiffany le empieza a mirar de otra manera, además de que las chicas decidieron compartirlo – _pensó el peliverde con resignación – _Aunque Ash demuestre ser maduro, hay veces en que se comporta como un ingenuo. Esta es una de esas ocasiones – _finalizó sus pensamientos, para luego ver a las jóvenes sonrojarse y amenizar el día. Solo esperaba que no le pasara lo mismo. Sin embargo, muy lejos, de camino a la región Unova, en el mar de Kalos, una rubia de ojos celestes y larga cabellera semi ondulada estornudaba de la nada.

**(Fin del OST)**

Después de una hora, vieron, desde el camino alto de la montaña, el pueblo al que irían. Esta noche descansarían en una cama del Centro Pokemon, era lo mínimo. Los primeros en correr desesperados fueron Pikachu y Pikary, aunque Emolga salió de su pokebola sin previo aviso y se fue volando con el dúo, como si no existiera un mañana. Todos los chicos corrieron con tal de alcanzarlos, hasta que lo consiguieron, ya que los pokemon respiraban felices el aire contaminante de la civilización. Todos tenían un gotón en la cabeza.

\- Bueno, dejando de lado esto ¿Por qué mejor no vamos al Centro Pokemon a dejar nuestras cosas? – preguntó Cilan. Todos asintieron, pero Milena miró la hora y se desesperó.

\- ¡Maldición! ¡Me queda media hora para presentar y necesito a estos dos! ¡Nos vemos en la noche y si pueden lleven mi mochila, chicos! – la pelirroja cogió de las patas a los dos pokemon eléctricos y se los llevó para el otro lado de la ciudad, donde estaba el canal contratista que llamó a su casa productora para el comercial de televisión local.

El grupo sin la pelirroja se retiró del lugar y fue directo al centro pokemon, guardó las cosas y se dispusieron a realizar sus cosas. Ash les sugirió a Tiffany y a Serena salir un rato, pero ellas negaron, debido a que la rubia tenía que pintar un cuadro que había pensado en hacer, además de darle un nombre a su nueva línea de pinturas, para cuando lo presentara en Kalos o en Kanto. Serena, por su parte, tenía que hacer algunos pokepuffs para que los pokemon de los chicos lo probaran, además de que tenía planeado hacer algunos especiales para Pikachu y Pikary, los cuales mejoraran tanto su belleza, su pelaje y otras cualidades para batallas, más que todo para el pokemon de Ash. El azabache las dejó hacer sus cosas, siempre recordándoles que no se extralimitaran, ya que, el día anterior, habían entrenado. Salió no sin antes decirles que traerían unas hamburguesas de un centro comercial.

\- ¿Dónde vamos a ir a comprar las hamburguesas? Hace tiempo que no pruebo alguna – les habló Rosa con una sonrisa, aunque un poco más calmada cerca de la presencia de Ash.

\- Por lo que sé, de los lugareños, hay un centro comercial cerca del centro pokemon – fueron las palabras del azabache, llenas de paciencia. Fue allí que a Cilan se le ocurrió algo.

\- Ash, Rosa, ahora que recuerdo, tengo que hacer algo. Nos vemos más tarde en el Centro Pokemon – y el peliverde se despidió, dejando a sus amigos un poco desconcertados.

\- Dejémoslo así – susurró Rosa, con un gotón en la cien.

\- Creo que tienes razón – le respondió su amigo azabache – Oye, Rosa – la aludida le miró – Como fuiste la única en acompañarme ¿Quieres que te compre algo de ropa? – le sugirió con una sonrisa – Recuerda que algunas de ellas se dañaron después del combate contra el Equipo Plasma ¿Estás de acuerdo?

\- Por qué no – le respondió sonriente.

\- Vamos entonces – y ambos fueron tranquilamente por el pueblo, hasta que llegaron al dichoso lugar. Cabe decir que el azabache estaba tomado de la mano con la joven de moños, quien se sonrojó durante todo el camino por las calles principales del pueblo.

**En otra parte de Unova. Base del Equipo Plasma**

**(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube Mysterious – One Take Man (One Punch Man OST))**

Dentro del mencionado lugar, N, el trio sombrío y los reclutas Plasma sobrevivientes de los eventos relacionados a la fuente de energía de camino a Ciudad Castelia, estaban descansando en sus camillas de reposo. Algunos médicos especialistas de los Plasma diagnosticaron que los implicados antes mencionados tenían que guardar reposo por unas semanas, siendo N el que tenía que descansar mucho más tiempo de lo común, ya que había usado una parte de sus poderes con Zekrom.

Durante todo el tiempo de descanso, tuvo los mismos sueños que los que tuvo Ash, pero con respecto a otra persona, quien se encontraba casi sola, sin ningún pokemon, aunque estaba con una chica de cabellera negra. N y esas personas, en sueños, conversaron de muchos temas, siendo el punto de intersección el poder de los ideales más puros para el bienestar de la región, además de que algo grande vendría a sacudir toda Unova y que debería de tener mucho cuidado con eso.

Por otro lado, Ghetsis estaba meditando profundamente en su recámara. Pensaba que tendría que acelerar el proceso de despertar de la "bestia", pero sus planes se vieron frustrados por un grupo de personas, unos simples mocosos. Sin embargo, estaba calmado, ya que, si bien es cierto que esa fuente le ayudaría a acelerar sus planes, no era tan importante. Todo a su respectivo momento, como dirían por allí. Además, tenía otros planes en mente, pero, para esto, necesitaba que N llegara al máximo de su poder con Zekrom y que el elegido de Reshiram despertara todo el poder del legendario blanco. Algo ya se le ocurriría.

\- Señor ¿A quién quiere que llamemos? - preguntó un recluta Plasma, quien estaba afuera de la recámara.

\- Manda por Sumra y por Giallo – ordenó serio el de cabellos grises.

\- A la orden – y dicho esto, se retiró, aunque se preguntaba el motivo de llamar a dos de los siete sabios.

\- ¿Te parece correcto llamarlos? – se escuchó a una persona. Era un rubio de ojos amarillos y vestía una bata blanca. A la vista normal, era un científico.

\- Merecen un poco de sana diversión, Colress – le respondió serio – Además, les enseñará a esos niños nunca más meterse en mi camino y del Equipo Plasma. necesito a N para mis planes y ellos no le harán cambiar de pensar…

\- Además está el asunto sobre el Campeón Ermitaño y su intervención si se da cuenta sobre lo que hacemos acá – le respondió de inmediato.

\- Eso ya lo tengo previsto – fue allí que los dos sabios entraron a la recámara de Ghetsis.

\- ¿Para qué nos necesita, gran Ghetsis? – preguntaron con solemnidad. Cabe decir que, dentro de los sabios habían discrepancias entre algunos bandos, siendo Ruga el de mayor oposición, ya que está al lado de N en todo.

\- Sumra, quiero que, dentro de un mes, vayas a sitios que están cerca de Ciudad Virbank, en especial a las cuevas que conectan esta ciudad con la Ciudad Nimbasa. Te tengo una misión de emboscada contra estos chicos – y dicho esto, le pasó un sobre con las fotos de Ash y su grupo, incluso del equipo pokemon que poseen – Se atrevieron a ponerse en el camino del Equipo Plasma y necesitan un "escarmiento" de los que ya sabes hacer – esto lo dijo con un toque de malicia – Toma a tantos reclutas plasma te sean posibles, una vez que se recuperen, ya que una parte de nuestras fuerzas saldrá fuera de Unova.

\- A la orden, mi señor Ghetsis – y dicho esto, se retiró del lugar.

\- Giallo, quiero que vayas de inmediato a las tierras prohibidas de Unova: Las Tierras Devastadas. Allí se encuentra alguien que debe ser exterminado a como dé lugar. Lleva a nuestros reclutas de élite si es necesario, ya que este enemigo será duro de roer – y le pasó una ficha técnica con los datos del Campeón Ermitaño. El sabio lo revisó y sonrió peligrosamente.

\- Como desee, sabio Ghetsis – y dicho esto, partió del lugar.

\- ¿Tanto temor tienes del Campeón Ermitaño, Ghetsis? – preguntó Colress con sorna.

\- No es él lo que me da miedo, sino del poder que posee y que puede ser transmitido. Por lo que sé, ese "viejo loco" le ha enseñado un poder que se equipara con el de los mismos legendarios- fue allí que sonrió maléficamente – Tal parece que tendré que matarlo personalmente, cuando tenga el poder, claro está.

\- Vaya, a veces me alegro de ser tu aliado. No sé qué me hubiese pasado si es que fuera tu enemigo – sonrió "inocentemente" el científico.

\- Creeme que no tendrías salvación, ya que tengo el 50% de mis objetivos a mi entera disposición – fueron sus llanas palabras, mientras empezaba a reír tétricamente.

**(Fin del OST)**

**Por otro lado, en otra parte de Unova.**

**(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube Public Enemy – Starcraft 2 OST)**

Una chica de ojos grisáceos se ubicaba por las rutas que conectaban la ciudad Humilau y el bosque blanco. Llevaba puesta una garbantina beige con capucha, la cual le cubría hasta el rostro. Estaba con un cuchillo en mano y cogía a un recluta Plasma, quien estaba vigilando la zona, en pos de buscar personas para robarles sus pokemon.

\- Por… por favor… ¡No me mates! – imploró sumiso el recluta, quien estaba siendo cogido de su cuello por la joven desconocida.

\- Entonces habla rápido ¡¿Dónde se encuentra la base principal del Equipo Plasma?! – exigió saber, pero el pobre soldado estaba tan muerto de miedo.

\- No lo sé – fue allí que un cuchillo fue clavado en la palma de su mano. Este pobre hombre gritó con profuso dolor por la herida recién hecha…

\- Habla, antes que te mate – ordenó lúgubre.

\- ¡Es la verdad! – le gritó desesperado - ¡SOLO SOY UN SIMPLE SOLDADO QUE FUE RECLUTADO EN LA CIUDAD NIMBASA Y QUE ACTUA POR ESTAS ZONAS, NADA MÁS! ¡NUNCA CONOCÍ LA BASE PRIN…! ¡AHHHHHGHHHHHHHHH! - gritó aún más, ya que la joven clavó su cuchillo en la otra mano.

\- No era la respuesta que quería, además de que esa es una burda mentira para despistar a tu enemigo, pero dejame decirte algo. Tú ya estás muerto – fueron sus palabras. Esto sorprendió al recluta - En la punta de mi cuchillo, había un potente veneno, el cual paraliza todas las funciones motoras, para luego matar las células de cada uno de tus órganos, hasta llegar a tu corazón- hizo una pausa – Si no se te administra el antídoto dentro de 2 minutos, morirás – fueron sus palabras, mientras lo decía en un tono tan infantil y macabro que parecía ser sacado de una historieta de terror puro y avasallante.

\- Eres una… ¡Una maldita desgraciada!... – pero un golpe en el rostro lo hizo escupir sangre de la boca.

\- No me hables así, que me puedes producir cáncer al oído – le respondió burlona, mientras sacaba a un Arcanine de su pokebola – Como no quisiste cooperar conmigo, te daré una muerte dolorosa, ya que el veneno es mostrar misericordia contigo. Además, como un regalo, te diré el nombre de la persona que te mandará al infierno – esto lo decía mientras se quitaba la capucha de su garbantina - Soy Sasha – y reveló su mirada gris y cabellos negros rizados. Su mirada hacia el recluta Plasma era de completa frialdad. Luego, la joven miró a su pokemon de fuego – Arcanine, _**Aniquilación Magnífica de Fuego Concentrado**_ solo en él – y el pokemon de fuego asintió, expulsando una gran cantidad de fuego casi dorado contra el pobre hombre, quien gritó mientras lo calcinaban vivo. Después de unos instantes de dolor, solo quedaron cenizas, las cuales se fueron volando en el viento – De esta manera, más personas no sufrirán por el Equipo Plasma en esta zona – suspiró cansada – Debo de buscar más pistas sobre Raijin en las cuevas cercanas a Ciudad Negra, además de buscar el refugio de los Plasma y encontrar una pista sobre el paradero de Kyurem – su pokemon de fuego le miraba curioso – Si es como pienso que es, toda la región esta jodida – dicho esto, regresó a Arcanine a su pokebola y sacó a Noivern, para luego montar en él e irse del lugar.

**(Fin del OST)**

**Regresando con Ash y Rosa**

**(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube Paradise – Naruto Shippuden Road to Ninja OST)**

Ambos estaban saliendo del centro comercial con bolsos cada uno. Rosa con ropa casual, para poder salir; mientras que Ash llevaba la comida pokemon para todo el grupo y las hamburguesas para los chicos.

\- Muchas gracias por toda la ropa que me compraste Ash – le agradeció muy feliz la joven de coletas. El azabache le miró con serenidad.

\- No te preocupes. Solamente no les digas a las chicas que fui yo quien te compró toda la ropa, sino la víctima de todo eso serán mis bolsillos – habló con mucho miedo. La chica de orbes zafiros azules sonrió nerviosa por eso, mientras asentía.

\- Hecho – y los dos chocaron palmas, sellando el trato. Mientras tanto, en la región Sinnoh, una chica peliazul se sentía claramente enojada porque sentía que alguien le robaba el saludo único con un amigo muy especial para ella.

Siguieron caminando por varias cuadras, mientras veían un pequeño rio que cruzaba el pueblo. En una parte, observaron a una gran cantidad de personas con cañas de pescar. Entre los espectadores, se encontraba Cilan.

\- ¿De qué trata todo esto, Cilan? – preguntó Ash con todas las bolsas en mano.

\- Ash, Rosa – les saludó mientras veía a sus amigos acercarse – Veo que les fue bien – hizo una pausa – Bueno, por lo que me informado, este rio es famoso por ser afluente de muchos pokemon de agua de la región y personas con cañas vienen a capturar un pokemon para que sea su compañero. Incluso, hay un pescador que te presta sus cañas de pescar para que pesques con tranquilidad, aunque yo ya traté de hacerlo, pero el pokemon me rechazó porque perdí mi batalla – esto lo dijo deprimido.

**(Fin del OST)**

\- Debió de ser un pokemon muy fuerte ¿Cuál era? – preguntó Rosa.

\- Seismitoad – respondió con la misma aura depresiva.

\- Dejame ver – y Rosa sacó su pokedex.

_\- Seismitoad, el pokemon vibrante y la forma evolucionada de Palpitoad. Al vibrar los bultos en sus puños, Seismitoad aumenta su poder pulverizando rocas con un solo golpe – _informó la máquina.

\- Ya veo. Ese pokemon sí que era muy fuerte a simple vista – le respondió Ash – Sabes, me has animado ¿Te apuntas, Rosa? – preguntó con una sonrisa que contagiaba mucha confianza.

\- Por qué no intentarlo – respondió convencida.

_\- Tal parece que la influencia de Ash la ha cambiado por completo. Me da gusto ver que poco a poco va desapareciendo esa sensación de soledad y temor en ella – _pensó el peliverde.

Por ende, ambos, tanto el entrenador como la modista amateur, pidieron prestada una caña de pescar, pero con la advertencia de que no tenía anzuelos. Ash le respondió que no tenía que preocuparse, ya que él tenía los dichosos objetos. Rosa también le dijo que tenía uno. Cada uno sacó un anzuelo: Ash sacó el Misty anzuelo, mientras que la chica sacó el Ash anzuelo. La joven le preguntó quién era la chica del anzuelo y el azabache le respondió que era su amiga, a la que consideraba como su hermana mayor, la hermana que nunca tuvo. Con esta explicación, ambos lanzaron sus anzuelos, para que algún pokemon picara.

\- ¿Y ahora que debemos de hacer? – preguntó Rosa.

\- Hay que quedarnos a esperar pacientemente – el entrenador de Pikachu sonó como un venerable ancianito, provocando la risa de Rosa - ¿Qué es gracioso? – preguntó con una sonrisa un poco inocente.

\- Nada – respondió tranquila - _Por eso también me gustas, porque eres paciente y divertido conmigo, además de considerado – _pensó con un rubor.

**(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube Sekai ni Hitotsu Dake no Hana – Marty Friedman (Tokyo Jukebox Álbum))**

Y los dos siguieron esperando tranquilamente por unos minutos, hasta que la caña de Rosa empezó a moverse.

\- ¡Vamos, Rosa! ¡Jala! ¡Tú puedes! – le animó Ash. Ella jaló con mucha más fuerza de lo común, hasta que el pokemon salió –

\- ¡Es un pokemon muy bonito! – la chica sonrió, y dicho esto, sacó su pokedex.

_\- Frillish, el pokemon ingrávido. Frillish adormece a sus oponentes con su veneno mientras sujeta a sus víctimas con sus delgados tentáculos tipo velo – _y Rosa se dio cuenta de que el pokemon era una hembra, debido a que la Frillish era de color rosa. Justo en ese momento, la cuerda de Ash también empezó a moverse. El azabache jaló la cuerda con mucha fuerza y sacó otro pokemon de agua, uno que no había visto. Por ello, sacó su pokedex – _Tirtouga, el pokemon pro-tortuga. Tirtouga puede bucear bajo el agua hasta 800 metros de profundidad y también puede atacar en tierra_

\- Ya veo, dos pokemon muy raros, aunque este Frillish es algo distinto al del de Trip, pero bueno… - susurró Ash confianzudo – Rosa, quiero ver cuánto has mejorado con el entrenamiento que hemos tenido durante todo este tiempo.

\- Está bien, Ash – le respondió con determinación – Sal, Chespie – y su pokemon oriundo de Kalos salió con un salto alegre – Chespie, vamos a pelear contra ella. Quiero que des al máximo tu esfuerzo – el pokemon asintió con mucha confianza ante la oportunidad que le brindaba su entrenadora - ¡Empecemos con Doble Equipo! – y dicho esto, el pokemon tipo planta empezó a multiplicarse varias veces, para sorpresa de la Frillish, quien usó Viento Siniestro, para atacar a cada clon…

\- Ten cuidado, Rosa. Viento Siniestro aumenta una de las características del pokemon usuario – le advirtió Ash. Ella tomó atención a esto.

\- Ahora que recuerdo, la habilidad de los Frillish es Cuerpo Maldito. Debo de hacer que Chespie ataque a distancia, sin necesidad de usar sus látigos siquiera – susurró - ¡Chespie, Pin Misil! – y los clones que estaban allí atacaron con todo lo que tenían, dañando a la Frillish – _No debo de dar tregua, tal como me lo dice Ash – _pensó - ¡Usa Energibola y de allí escondete con Excavar! – ordenó. El pequeño pokemon planta lanzó una potente bola de energía fotosintética contra el pokemon de agua, quien salió un poco lastimado por el ataque, ya que le afectó, pero cuando quiso atacar, no pudo encontrar a Chespin, quien ya estaba bajo tierra. No sabía por dónde atacar, por lo que empezaba a aturdirse – Es ahora o nunca ¡Chespie, hay que hacer lo que practicamos tanto con Perior! ¡Rayo Solar! – y el pokemon salió de las espaldas de Frillish, tomándola desprevenida, mientras Chespin acumulaba la energía solar en las puntas de su cabeza y la lanzaba desde su boca, con gran poder, dándole de lleno a la pokemon de agua - ¡Ahora! – y Rosa lanzó su pokebola, para luego atraparla. Después de unos instantes, Frillish era atrapada - ¡Qué bien! ¡Atrapé a una Frillish! – Chespin saltó hacia su entrenadora, contento por lo que hizo, quien le recibió contenta. Ahora tocaba el turno de Ash.

\- Muy bien, me toca – hizo una pausa – Disculpa, Tirtouga, pero teníamos que darle el primer acto a las damas ¿No es lo correcto? – el pokemon asintió con reto - ¡Sal, Ralts! – y Ash sacó al Ralts macho para pelear, ya que él se había desarrollado mucho más que su hermana, en el sentido de la potencia física, más que todo. Ash calculaba que ese Ralts sería un buen Gallade - ¡Empieza con Confusión! – y el pokemon psíquico lanzó unas ondas expansivas de color rosa oscuro contra el pokemon de agua, quien empezó a mover la cabeza, un poco confundido, además de mirar borroso los distintos lugares. Realizó un chorro de agua al azar – Esquivalo – Ralts esquivo con las justas, para luego ver que Tirtouga se había recompuesto del ataque con un poco de dificultad. El pokemon de agua lanzó un Rayo Hielo - ¡Doble Equipo! – y el pokemon psíquico escapó por poco - ¡Puño Trueno! – Ralts, con los clones que tenía, lanzó varios puños trueno sobre Tirtouga, quien se paralizó por el ataque. Se notó que le afectó mucho - ¡Finaliza con Hoja Mágica! – y varias hojas filosas, como si se tratara de Hojas Navaja, fueron en dirección de Tirtouga, dañándolo, por la ventaja de x4 - ¡Muy bien, vamos! – lanzó la pokebola, para segundos después, atraparlo - ¡Tirtouga, atrapado! – y dicho esto, Ralts saltó de alegría al saber que hizo bien las cosas.

Ambos saltaron contentos por sus nuevos pokemon. Ash, por su parte, sabía que, por los libros del Profesor Oak, cuando revisó de algunos pokemon fósiles del mundo en sus libros, Tirtouga era un pokemon fuerte, sabio y antiguo. Necesitaba ese toque en su equipo, ya que, la gran mayoría, eran inexpertos en situaciones críticas. Rosa, por otro lado, ya tenía ideas con respecto a su Frillish, ya que, al ser hembra y la forma carismática, al menos en apariencia, le daba créditos al momento de modelar algunas ropas que haría, tanto para ella como para los pokemon.

**(Fin de la canción)**

\- Buen trabajo – aplaudió Cilan, mientras los dos sonreían, observando sus pokebolas con sus nuevas adquisiciones - ¿Por qué no vamos al centro pokemon para curarlos y presentarlos a los demás? – ambos asintieron por la sugerencia de su amigo.

\- Es verdad, además de que las hamburguesas se van a enfriar – habló Ash.

Después de irse del riachuelo, los tres llegaron al centro pokemon en unos 10 minutos. Saludaron a la enfermera Joy como se debe. Ash y Rosa le entregaron sus nuevos pokemon para ser curados. Ella accedió y les dijo que esperaran unos minutos. Cilan les dijo que iba a subir con la comida, dejando a ambos solos. El entrenador y la modista estaban envueltos en un silencio un poco incómodo por parte de la chica, pero cómodo por parte del joven. Ella decidió romperlo.

\- Ash… - balbuceó un poco sonrojada. Quería decirle los sentimientos que se estaban formando ya con el pasar de su viaje, pero, cabe decir que el azabache fue salvado por la campana. El sonido de que había terminado la atención en el centro pokemon había terminado. La enfermera Joy salió con dos pokebolas.

\- Chicos, sus pokemon están completamente sanos. Pueden regresar cuando quieran les habló sonriente la enfermera.

\- Muchas gracias, enfermera Joy – agradecieron al unísono.

\- ¿Lista, Rosa? – ella asintió, sabiendo que iban a sacar a sus nuevos pokemon. Ambos sacaron a sus nuevos pokemon, quienes salieron un poco confundidos, pero, luego, cada uno, tanto la Frillish como el Tirtouga miraron atentamente a las personas que estaban frente a ellos.

\- Hola Frillish. Me da gusto conocerte. Mi nombre es Rosa y quisiera que fueras una compañera para poder seguir mi camino en ser la mejor modista de la región Unova ¿Qué me dices? – le habló con tanta convicción que la pokemon sintió eso. Frillish le envolvió en un abrazo gentil con sus dos brazos tentáculo. Sin embargo, la reacción de Rosa fue estremecerse un poco, para luego desmayarse. Cabe decir que la pokemon empezó a disculparse cómicamente por la desdicha de su nueva entrenadora.

\- Al parecer, tienes la habilidad Cuerpo Maldito, Frillish – Ash le habló con una risa nerviosa – _**Y no te preocupes, mejorarás tanto que tu poder no afectará a los demás – **_esto lo habló con su aura. Los pokemon se sorprendieron al escuchar al joven hablarles en su idioma – _**Si se preguntan por qué hablo su idioma, es debido a que manejo el aura y, creo yo, un nuevo poder a futuro – **_fue su respuesta, con una de sus clásicas sonrisas. Ambos pokemon asintieron – Muy bien, Tirtouga, yo quiero que seas mi amigo y compañero pokemon, junto a los demás chicos que tengo en la región. Juntos llegaremos a la cima de la Liga Pokemon y seremos los mejores ¿Qué opinas? – la serenidad y la determinación de Ash salieron a flote. Tirtouga aceptó de inmediato – Además de eso, necesito tu sabiduría, al ser un pokemon que ha vivido mucho tiempo – esto lo sorprendió aún mucho más. Sonrió al ser considerado de esa manera.

Después de que Rosa se levantara, aceptó las disculpas de su pokemon con una sonrisa gentil. Esto sorprendió un poco a Frillish, pero aceptó gustosa el gesto de su entrenadora, generando confianza en ella. Los dos fueron al piso donde se hospedaban los entrenadores y fueron a la mesa principal de la cena. Cilan le había pedido a la enfermera Joy el uso de la cocina, situación que ella aceptó gustosamente. El peliverde había puesto las hamburguesas, las papas y todo lo demás, además de los pokepuffs y la comida pokemon en la mesa. Serena se había informado por parte de Tiffany que Milena llegaría dentro de unos tres minutos con unos más que agotados Pikachu y Pikary, después del set de comerciales que ambos hicieron.

Todos ya estaban en la mesa, menos dos personas y sus pokemon, quienes eran Milena y Tiffany. Ambas por sus propias razones, aunque Ash se extrañó por la rubia, ya que ella estaba en la habitación desde que llegaron. Serena, por su parte, preguntó a Rosa sobre las ropas que compró. Si supiera que fue Ash quien le compró toda esa ropa.

\- ¡Disculpen la demora! – una recién llegada Milena hacia entrada al segundo piso, con un Pikachu más que agotado y Pikary que parecía más relajada que nunca. Al parecer, ser pokemon de una directora si la habían hecho mella en ella – La sesión sí que fue por demás agotadora, pero estamos acá y con un hambre de mil Tauros – esto generó un gotón en la cien de cada uno – Bueno, saquemos a nuestros pokemon y empecemos a comer.

Justo en eso, salen Tiffany y Fer, su Infernape, salieron del lugar donde estaban ocupadas, sacando un lienzo, donde la rubia había pintado a todos, pokemon incluidos, en un campo con muchos árboles, un riachuelo, pasto fresco, flores silvestres y todo al atardecer. Era un bello paisaje, donde cada uno compartía sus experiencias y sus quehaceres.

\- Vaya, sorprendente – susurraron todos, al ver el cuadro con mayor detenimiento.

\- Y eso que lo hizo en cuestión de unas horas – Serena estaba embelesada por la calidad de pintura que tenía frente a ella.

\- Pero tenemos nuevos miembros – tanto Ash como Rosa hablaron, llamando la atención de casi todos. Fue allí que sacaron a todos sus pokemon y entendieron a que se referían.

\- Tirtouga, Frillish, les presento a mis amigos y sus compañeros pokemon – habló Ash por todos. Los pokemon mencionados saludaron con sus clásicos sonidos en señal de camarería y buena voluntad.

Los demás se presentaron y, de allí, tras un gesto de Ash, empezaron a comer tranquilamente en la mesa circular. Cabe decir que Ash estaba sentado entre Rosa y Serena, mientras que Milena trataba de controlarse un poco y Tiffany no sabía el motivo por el que se encontraba incómoda al ver a su amigo junto a las dos chicas. Ella quería estar a su costado. Una opresión en el pecho se estaba formando en ella. Cilan estaba deduciendo todo.

_\- Vaya, ya me preguntaba cuando pasaría – _se decía a sí mismo el peliverde con una sonrisa – _Solo espero que esta rubia sea distinta a las que conozco – _pensó un poco dudoso, debido a que ya había pasado un sin sabor con personas de esa calaña.

Así, el grupo pasó un agradable ocaso de tarde y la noche, entre conversaciones, planificaciones y la promesa de que Tiffany pintaría un nuevo cuadro con los pokemon adicionales, siempre y cuando encontrara una escena digna de ser pintada, además de algunos hechos que pasaría por su estadía junto a los chicos.

**Cerca de la región Unova. Camino hacia un pueblo cercano al este de Pueblo Arcilla**

**(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube JUSTICE RIDER – One Take Man (One Punch Man OST))**

Un Aerodactyl estaba ya había llegado a la región Unova, para luego ver un pueblo, completamente encendido con sus luces y todo. Junto al pokemon, un joven de cabellera albina miraba un lugar donde aterrizar, pero la noche no le ayudaba en nada. Por ello, mandó a su pokemon que aterrizara en las cercanías. Cuando estaban a unos 400 metros de aterrizar.

\- Muy bien, Aerodactyl. Debes de estar cansado por haber volado desde Kanto hasta Unova. Regresa – y el joven guardó a su pokemon a esa altura y empezó a caer hacia tierra, para luego dar un giro elegante y pisar el suelo con gracia, sin afectar mucho su integridad física – Bueno, al parecer, ya he llegado a Unova, tal como me lo pidió el maestro. Descansaré en el Centro Pokemon del pueblo cercano y mañana partiré a primera hora en busca de mi hermanita y mi hermanito – se dijo a sí mismo – Además, de que tengo que averiguar sobre lo que pasa en esta región. Si son ciertos los mitos de Fuujin y Raijin, incluso hacer que nadie se debe de enterar que manejo la mega evolución – y dicho esto, guardó su piedra activadora en su mochila, para empezar a caminar a paso calmado

**Por otra parte. Mar de Kalos con destino a Unova**

Una rubia de cabellera larga y orbes celestes claros estaba sentada, observando las estrellas en la parte superior de un crucero, junto a su fiel Altaria. Ya tenía sus propios planes una vez llegara a la región a la que iba, y todo involucraba a su prima, casualmente de la misma edad de ella.

\- Tiffany, disfruta de tus días en Unova, que ni bien te vea, regresarás conmigo a Kalos. No puedo permitir que por un capricho tuyo, te vayas dejando todos tus compromisos y a la familia en ridículo. Sencillamente, no lo toleraré – esto lo dijo con un poco de enojo contra la famosa pintora.

Al parecer, los días de Tiffany con el grupo de Ash terminarían más pronto de lo que empezaron.

**(Fin del OST)**

* * *

_Continuará_

* * *

**Ending 2 (Kono Koe Karashite – Aisha ft. Chehon) (Ya saben, las letras en negrita son el desarrollo del Ending, mientras que las que no, la letra traducida, aunque prefiero que escuchen en la letra original, la de 1:34)**

**(Rosa, Serena, Milena y Tiffany estaban danzando alegremente, completamente felices. Ash, completamente somnoliento, bosteza en la grama verde. Estaba feliz y relajado)**

Muchas veces has superado el dolor y el pesar

**(Descubre un Ledyba, quien caminaba a su alrededor, para luego posarse en su cabeza)**

Quieres tratar de asegurarte de tu propio valor

**(Este pokemon empieza a volar hacia el cielo)**

Tu voz tembló

**(Ash miró hacia donde volaba)**

Mientras la multitud camina y se reúne

**(Fue allí que sonrió levemente)**

Hasta que se ha creado un símbolo con ustedes para siempre

**(Las hojas vuelan hacia el cielo y podemos ver a cuatro Ash de distintas edades, con cara de decepción y derrota. Estos eran sus yo anteriores de Kanto, Johto, Hoenn y Sinnoh. Todos ellos en una escena gris y oscura de su vida)**

…

Incluso si se pierde todo

**(Podemos ver un fondo de estrellas, mientras que Serena observaba sentada, con una mirada llena de ilusión, sonrojada)**

Tú tienes que continuar

**(Tiffany y Milena empiezan a sonreír con mucha confianza, sonrojadas, pensando en su futuro con cierta persona)**

Solo debes de abrir una puerta

**(Rosa, sonrojada, extendió los brazos hacia las estrellas)**

…

Como una herida profunda

**(En las manos de Rosa, aparece una imagen de Ash, quien empieza a mirar con dolor, para luego gritar, mientras su mirada se vuelve azul zafiro y un aura blanca dorada lo rodeaba de a pocos, para luego empezar a perder el control)**

Y a partir de esta voz

**(Justo en eso, aparecen Cameron, Iris y Cheren, con sonrisas. Rosa, Serena, Milena y Tiffany voltean y los miran sorprendidas)**

No pares de gritar, solo hay amor, el cual llegará

**(El trio CICH se lanza desde una formación rocosa hacia las jóvenes. El Ledyba aparece nuevamente aparece a la vista de Rosa, quien solo sonríe)**

….

Así que cree en que tu poder aumentará

**(El equipo de Cameron cae de cara hacia el suelo de manera cómica, para luego levantarse en pose de batalla, con los rostros un poco hinchados, mientras que un Riolu, un Axew y un Minccino imitaban a sus entrenadores. Luego, la escena cambia a un cuarteto de chicas, con rostros serenos, mirando el amanecer, junto a un Metagross, Garchomp, Charizard y Salamence, preparándose para una batalla. Liderando a todas ellas, estaba su maestra en el nuevo poder que desarrollan sus pokemon, junto a una Mega-Absol)**

Deja ir la posibilidad de renunciar, tenemos una maravillosa vida

**(Una Vaporeon llama la atención, para luego esta, junto a un par de hermanos de miradas grises y un Abomasnow, mirando el amanecer también, preparándose para la lucha. Cambia de escena, en la cual Delia y un hombre de cabellos azabaches, y tez como la de Ash, están con sonrisa burlona, mientras el entrenador de Pikachu cae cómicamente. De allí, Reggie trata de hacer sonreír a Paul, pellizcándole las mejillas. Después, cambia la escena, donde Ash, quien tenía un rosario como colgante, y Paul están en un terreno donde no existe la vida, las tierras devastadas, junto a un Mega-Sceptile y un Mega-Aggron. Ellos se preparan para una gran batalla contra el enemigo)**

Una montaña se levanta, hay un valle, si miras lo que hay que superar

**(Podemos ver a Burgh, Roxxie y a Elesa levantándose para la batalla. En otro lado, Cilan y Alice se levantan también, junto a un Mega-Gyarados y una Mega-Altaria. De allí, cambia la escena, donde Sigmund estaba haciendo poses raperas, para luego ser golpeado por Lenora en la cabeza, mientras que Rita miraba con sonrisa nerviosa. Atrás de ellos, un Mega-Kangaskhan, un Stoutland y una Mega-Mawille miran con gotas en la cien. Por otro lado de Unova, Drayden, Brycen, Marlon, Skyla y Clay se levantan, listos para un enfrentamiento)**

Es un viaje que cualquiera quisiera empezar

**(Para finalizar, observamos a los miembros del alto mando de Unova, liderados por su campeón, además de unos cuantos entrenadores sobresalientes de la región, como el caso de Nate y Hugh, mientras que Ledyba sigue volando, para, al final, posarse sobre dos cajas, con escrituras antiguas, tituladas Fuujin y Raijin, mientras que estas eran iluminadas por los rayos del sol)**

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

Observamos como el autor estaba alistándose precipitadamente, ya que, a tempranas horas, tenía que viajar a provincia para los carnavales ayacuchanos (Los que son de Perú, entenderán), mientras, a su vez, miraba las estadísticas de su nueva historia crossover: Redención y Salvación.

\- Solo espero que me vaya bien en el mundo de los crossover, ya que he puesto mi tiempo en esto – susurró un poco apesumbrado y apurado.

\- No se preocupe, jefe. Usted es bueno escribiendo y sé que todo saldrá bien, espero – finalizó con sonrisa nerviosa.

\- Oiga, autor – me habló cierto azabache – debemos empezar dar los agradecimientos, las aclaraciones y sobre su nuevo crossover para que los lectores lo lean tranquilamente – fue la recomendación de un Ash recién llegado. A su lado, estaba Greninjash, quien solo asentía.

\- Es verdad, chicos – sonrió levemente – Bueno, cómo están lectores y lectoras. Si han leído todo el fanfic y han llegado hasta el final, les agradezco mucho de corazón. Acabo de terminar el capítulo 13 de este fanfic que ha tenido una aceptación más que agradable para mi persona, donde observamos que Ash y Rosa interaccionan un poco más, dando un paso más a lo que podría ser algo más que la simple amistad, incluso que capturaron a nuevos pokemon en pesca. También vemos los planes de Ghetsis y una parte del equipo Plasma, junto a Sasha y su hermano, Elder, quien ya llegó a Unova para apoyar a Ash, aunque con un misterio que lo envuelve. Finalmente, se observa que alguien llegará a la vida de Tiffany, alguien muy conocida por ella y que le causará problemas a nuestros protagonistas, más que todo para cierto peliverde del grupo. Como siempre, agradecerles su preferencia por leer este fanfic y mencionarles, también, que he creado un fanfic crossover, tal y como lo mencioné al inicio de este capítulo. Aquí les expondré lo que me motivó a hacerlo: Bueno, todo comenzó cuando leí varios fanfics de Fairy Tail (los cuales eran de carácter cómico-romántico-acción-AU) y me animé a escribirlo. Al principio, iba a ser un fanfic netamente de Fairy Tail, pero como no sabía mucho del anime y del manga en sí (me quedé en la saga de "Los Juegos Mágicos"), decidí hacerlo un crossover con una de mis series favoritas: Naruto. Finalmente, la idea evolucionó a hacerlo un multicrossover, tomando como puntos fuertes las dos series antes mencionadas y el uso de personajes de otras series, más que todo esto último. Por supuesto, habrá menciones de los distintos anime que usaré o parte de los juegos de PS3 o computadora que utilizaré. Los recursos son extensos en la internet, aunque con la introducción que he dado, algunos ya sabrán que elementos de juego de computadora usaré para este fanfic. Sin embargo, cuando leía, observaba que en los crossovers de Naruto y Fairy Tail, el rubio shinobi era el protagonista y el que se llevaba casi todo el crédito, dejando relegado a un buen personaje como lo es Natsu, el cual, pienso yo, tiene un enorme potencial para ser desarrollado, y con el cual me apegué bastante ultimadamente – comentó el autor, sereno – Ahora sí, pasemos a los agradecimientos – habló mientras miraba a Ash y a Rosa.

\- Gracias a los nuevos favoritos y nuevos seguidores – dijo el azabache – en los nuevos favoritos, tenemos a BenjaGrih, codeblack243, Adriana-Valkyrie, XSinpart, LucasDLR, superdios, juanpablobro y dark-kun the shadow master. En los seguidores, tenemos a El Gear, XSinpart, Itama Kaze (Muito Obrigado), dai16117, LucasDLR, superdios, juanpablobro, dark-kun the shadow master y codeblack243 – finalizó Ash.

\- Con los reviews, empezamos con el primero – puntualizó Rosa – Primero, tenemos a Mikibushi. Gracias por tu review. Y creo que el autor lo toma esto como una forma de relajarse de todo es estrés que tiene por los estudios y su vida, así que lo que dices se agradece demasiado, mi buen amigo. No te preocupes, que, con los capítulos que vienen, tu vida social será cada vez más lejana. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo…

\- Segundo, tenemos a Zafira A.V – susurró Ash mientras se ponía un seguro para los pantalones – Gracias por tu review y el autor no saca ideas del grupo de Whatswapp, así que no hay problemas. La Braixen de Serena evolucionará, pero falta mucho todavía, así que con calma, nada más. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y nos vemos en el siguiente…

\- Tercero, tenemos a DarkSoldier41 – habló Rosa – Gracias por tu review. No era necesario amenazarlo, pero igual gracias por hacerle acordar de que tenía que actualizar. Tiffany si es una gran persona y lo demostrará en los siguientes capítulos, más que todo cuando aparezca la persona del final de este capítulo. No creo que arda Troya con Fer, ya leeremos tu historia y sobre Star Wars 7 – en eso, se pone a llorar – ¡NO ME LO HAGAS RECORDAR! ¡HAN SOLO!... Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo – y se va a su rincón depresivo.

\- Cuarto, tenemos a ZeruXT – fue el turno de Ash – Gracias por tu review. Creo que ya te diste de una idea para donde girará esta parte de la historia y eso me da gusto. Espero que te haya gustado la historia, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

\- Quinto, tenemos a prietar – habló Rosa – Gracias por tu review. Y si, el autor se basó un poco de ese anime, pero de allí, el resto, es original. Por otro lado, Charizard no saldrá por el momento. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo….

\- Sexto, tenemos a Adriana-Valkyrie – saludó Ash – Gracias por tu doble review. Como verás, acá la relación entre mi persona y Rosa aumentó, para bien, espero – susurró – Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

\- Séptimo, tenemos a baraka108 – habló Rosa un poco sonrojada – Gracias por tu review. Creo que Tiffany me gana en ese campo – lo decía depresiva – Y Ash no capturará a su pokemon insecto del anime, así que no le veo el problema. Lo de Cilan, ya era hora y Serena demostró lo que vale. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

\- Octavo, tenemos a Aniber - Estrada – comentó Ash amablemente – Gracias por tu review y decir que te gustó el capítulo. Bueno, muy bien, empecemos con las preguntas – va hacia Rosa, quien está un poco deprimida por su desventaja- Rosa ¿Estarías en sexy bikini solo para mostrarme tu cuerpo? – preguntó con pena y sonrojo evidente. Cabe decir que la chica de moños, de la desmotivación, pasó a un rojo muy intenso, hasta botar humo de sus orejas y desmayarse. Ash la sostuvo – Fue mucho para ella - hizo una pausa – Bien, con respecto a la segunda pregunta, si lo haría. Pasemos a la tercera pregunta – va donde Cynthia - ¿Preguntan por qué le recuerdas tanto a Elesa y si consideras que estas en desventaja con Tiffany?

\- Hola, Ash – saludó gentilmente, aunque con ligero sonrojo – Bueno, considero que ambas somos altas, entrenadoras de alta categoría y famosas en nuestras regiones, pero creo que yo le saco una ventaja… _Pechos… - _esto último lo pensó con un poco de picardía – Ahora, con Tiffany me llevo muy bien y no hay resentimientos, aunque lo único que tendría en desventaja sería no ir a ver tus avances como entrenador – contestó esto último que parecía una mentira barata, ya que quería ir con Ash por todos sitios.

\- Gracias por tus respuestas, Cynthia – agradeció el azabache – y por la cuarta pregunta… ¡Nadie tiene una foto de mí así! Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

\- Noveno, tenemos a CCSakuraforever – comentó Rosa – Gracias por tu review. Vemos como Ash y los demás avanzamos por todo Unova, además del poder de la nueva Riolu. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

\- Décimo, tenemos a Luffy Ketchum – habló Ash – Gracias por tu review. La adición de Tiffany será muy interesante a este fanfic y la cena romántica no sé con quien la utilizará Rosa. Gracias y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

\- Undécimo, tenemos a Arago2 – fue el turno de Rosa – Gracias por tu review. Bueno, acá tienes la actualización de Dilemas de Campeón y ya no tienes que esperar más. Ahora, pasando a las preguntas y sí, la Riolu es de color variocolor (amarillo). El autor si pondrá a la profesora de la Musharna, pero para otras ciudades. Tiffany, por otro lado, me dijo que no desnudaría a las chicas, por ahora. Ahora pasamos a las chicas… - y el azabache se fue hacia sus amigas – Chicas ¿Se puede llamar a esa sensación el sexto sentido del amor? – cabe decir que las chicas se quedaron rojas de la pena, sin contestar – Ahora pasamos a Cilan – este negaba contestar – No desea contestar la pregunta. Bueno, creo que Rosa no quiere contestar sobre ese ticket romántico – lo dijo con nerviosismo al ver a la joven roja – Pikachu ¿Qué pasó con Milena para que no quisieras salir de la poke…? - y fue allí que el pokemon ratón se hizo un ovillo en el suelo, murmurando cosas completamente aterrado – No dije nada – susurró – Eso sería todo, Arago2. Gracias y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Si puedes, lee el crossover que el autor publicó…

\- Duodécimo, tenemos a codeblack243 – habló Rosa, ya recompuesta – Gracias por tu review. Recuerda que el autor no abandonará sus historias, por lo que te recomiendo que leas todas de ellas, en especial sus nuevos proyectos, mientras va generando ideas para el final de Entrenamiento de Cuerpo y Alma. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Nos vemos en el siguiente.

\- Decimotercero, tenemos a Demon88 – comentó Ash – Gracias por tu review. Recién el autor ha visto tu petición, por lo que te pasará a agregarte en las siguientes horas. Creo que eres de Ecuador, así que trataremos de averiguar bien tu código de país, además de que tu número no está bien especificado, pero se intentará agregarte. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

\- Decimocuarto, tenemos a Eleazar-yagami – fue el turno de Rosa- Gracias por tu review. No te preocupes, siempre cuando tengas tiempo, trata de leerlo y divertirte con las ocurrencias del autor. Ahora, con respecto a la pregunta… Bueno… creo que… ehhh… yo… - se pone más roja de lo normal, para luego ver a las chicas protagonistas. Serena estaba delirando con la cara roja, Milena tenía una sonrisa pervertida y Tiffany tenía una sonrisa leve, pero con sangre goteándole de la nariz – Creo que eso… bueno, responde a tu pregunta. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo y creo que miras Fairy Tail, por lo que te recomiendo que leas la nueva obra del autor: su fanfic crossover. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

\- Bueno, eso sería todo y recuerden chicos, que si desean que uno de sus personajes favoritos del capítulo salga a responder sus preguntas, lo hacen por los reviews. Lo mismo está para mi fanfic crossover, una vez que se animen a leerlo. El siguiente capítulo llevará por título – en eso, se me acercan todos.

**\- Capítulo 14: Infamia de conocedora, Revancha de Entrenador, Búsqueda de Pistas, Preparativos para la llegada del portador de Reshiram y Llegada a Ciudad Virbank** – dijimos los tres, pokemon incluido, con una sonrisa.

\- Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, así como yo disfrute haciéndolo para ustedes. Tengan en cuenta que, si desean estar en el grupo de Whatswapp, pueden enviarme un mensaje privado y los ayudaré con gusto. Éxitos en todo lo que se propongan y buena suerte. Nos vemos de acá dos semanas y recuerden que mi crossover lo actualizaré la semana que viene y Entrenamiento de Cuerpo y Alma, este lunes- el autor sonrió aún más.

\- ¡Nos vemos! – y los tres salimos de la escena.


	15. Capitulo 14: Infamia, Revancha y Llegada

**ATENCIÓN: ANTES DE CONTINUAR CON EL CAPÍTULO 14, SI ERES DE LAS PERSONAS QUE GUSTAN LOS CROSSOVERS O LOS MULTI-CROSSOVERS, Y TAMBIEN SI DISFRUTAS DE NARUTO Y FAIRY TAIL, HE PUBLICADO UN FANFIC CROSSOVER DE AMBOS ANIME, INCLUYENDO ELEMENTOS DE ALGUNOS ANIME Y OTROS ALLEGADOS. EL FANFIC LO ENCUENTRAS EN MI PAGINA DE PROLIFE (HACIENDO CLICK ARRIBA DE ESTE ANUNCIO, EXACTAMENTE EN DARKTEMPLAR28 Y BUSCAR EL CROSSOVER QUE MENCIONO) Y TIENE POR TÍTULO: "REDENCIÓN Y SALVACIÓN". APOYAME CON ESTE NUEVO PROYECTO QUE HE EMPEZADO A PUBLICAR CON UN REVIEW, FAVORITO O SEGUIDOR. TE AGRADECERÉ BASTANTE AL SEGUIR MI NUEVA AVENTURA EN EL MUNDO DE LOS CROSSOVER, ESCRIBIENDO SIEMPRE CON TODO MI EMPEÑO. SI TIENES ALGUNA CRÍTICA O ALGUNA SUGERENCIA SOBRE MI CROSSOVER, TAMBIÉN PUEDES DEJAR TU REVIEW CON TU OPINIÓN.**

**RECUERDEN TAMBIEN QUE, EN MI PROLIFE DE FANFICTION, ESTAN MIS DOS LINKS WEB, LOS CUALES LES DIRIGIRÁN A MI TWITTER (EN EL CASO QUE DESEEN CONOCERME PERSONALMENTE) O MI PAGINA DE FACEBOOK. PUEDEN DARLE "ME GUSTA" O "SEGUIRME"… :)**

**AHORA SÍ, CONTINUEMOS CON POKEMON, DESPUÉS DE ESTE PEQUEÑO ESPACIO PUBLICITARIO… :)**

**Disclaimer. Pokemon no me pertenece a mí, sino a Satoshi Tajiri. Los OST no me pertenecen a mí, sino a sus respectivos autores, compositores, editores y demás allegados.**

**Lean todo, por favor. Será, en mi opinión, del agrado del público en general…=)**

**Leer notas del autor al final, por favor.**

**Espero sus reviews…=)**

**Disculpen si hay algunas letras, tramos de trama un poco, incoherentes, partes de texto o "algunos" nombres mal puestos, debido a que lo he escrito lo más rápido posible.**

**Anuncio Importante al final del texto…. =)**

**Leyenda:**

\- Conversación entre personas –

_\- Pensamientos de las personas o comentarios de la Pokedex, además de los Flash Back –_

**_\- Conversación de los pokemon u otros seres, además de documentos o escritos –_**

\- "**_Pensamientos de los pokemon u otros seres" –_**

* * *

**Dilemas de Campeón: Amor**

**Segunda Temporada**

**Capítulo 14: Infamia de Conocedora, Revancha de Entrenador, Búsqueda de pistas, Preparativos para la llegada del portador de Reshiram y Llegada a Ciudad Virbank **

**(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube Peaceful Days – One Take Man (One Punch Man OST))**

Han pasado dos días después de que Frillish y Tirtouga se han integrado al grupo, los cuales lo pasaron entre entrenamientos y preparativos para los eventos de las chicas, además de que Milena recibió llamadas de algunas productoras que quieren sus servicios en Pokewood, el paraíso para todo director de cine y televisión, además del lugar donde los mejores actores de Unova y del mundo venían a realizar mega producciones de telenovelas y demás cosas.

Justo en el paraíso de todo productor cinematográfico, se encontraba el gimnasio de Ciudad Virbank y el siguiente reto de Ash para ir a la Liga y ser el campeón de la región Unova. Bueno, ahora todos estaban tranquilamente tomando un merecido pequeño descanso en medio del bosque, cerca de la ruta que llevaba a la mencionada ciudad.

\- Si vamos a este paso, llegaremos exactamente en tres días a Ciudad Virbank sin retraso alguno – comentó Rosa, mientras revisaba un mapa tranquilamente.

\- ¿Tres días ehhh? – susurró Milena en una pregunta – Más bien que los contratos que estoy haciendo se realizarán en cuatro días – sonrió.

\- Sin embargo, deben de saber algo – todos escuchaban atentamente a Cilan – Para pasar a nuestros enfrentamientos, hay un requisito previo – hizo una pausa angustiante – Uno de nosotros debe de derrotar a Roxxie, la líder de gimnasio de esa ciudad. Eso se decidió si un grupo de personas viaja para ir a Pokewood – puntualizó – Y por lo que sé, ella solo recibe a entrenadores que valen la pena. De todos los líderes de gimnasio, ella es una de las más arrogantes que existen, ya que su equipo pokemon es fuerte… - todos miraron a Ash.

\- Entonces hay que darnos prisa. Si lo que Cilan dice es cierto, deberé de enfrentarme para que ustedes sigan su siguiente objetivo – completó con una sonrisa.

\- Terminemos de almorzar, vamos lo más rápido al Centro Pokemon para pasar la noche e ir a toda marcha mañana ¿Les parece? – sugirió Serena.

\- Me parece bien – respondió Tiffany. Todos los demás asintieron ante lo que comentó su amiga rubia.

**(Fin del OST)**

* * *

**Opening 2 (Inoue –Closer: Las explicaciones de la escena están en negrita, mientras que la canción traducida está en letra normal. Escuchen la canción corta original)**

**(Podemos ver un campo de flores rojas, para luego ver a Ash, mientras la cámara avanza y se observa a más personas, como Cilan, Rosa, Serena, Milena, Tiffany, Alice, Elder y, al final, Sasha, quien voltea, con mirada seria)**

…**.**

Tienes que tener más cuidado

Con las cosas más cercanas a ti

Sabes que entre más cerca estés de algo

Más difícil será verlo

…..

Explícame esta felicidad

**(Cilan y Alice avanzan a paso calmado)**

Que acabas de experimentar

(**Junto a los anteriores, Rosa, Serena, Milena y Tiffany caminan)**

¿O tal vez estas tan bendecido que ni siquiera lo puedes recordar?

**(Ash avanzaba por otro camino, con mirada determinada, mientras un aura blanca lo envolvía, de manera inconsciente)**

Que ahora estés de pie aquí

**(Sasha cerró los ojos, mientras se imaginaba un futuro feliz, al lado de cierta persona que ella considera especial)**

Que vives y respiras

**(Rosa, Serena, Milena y Tiffany miran sus objetivos a cumplirse, con mirada seria)**

Todos son pequeños milagros

Sólo por ellos mismos

**(Ash abrió los ojos, con mirada feliz, mientras el fantasma de N se difumina)**

…**.**

Tienes que tener más cuidado

**(Rosa estaba ganando un concurso de modas, para luego la cámara cambia a una escena donde estaba entrenando junto a sus pokemon, contra Ash)**

Con las cosas más cercanas a ti

**(Serena estaba preparando postres, para luego cambiar a la actuación. Finalmente, ella entrena contra Ash)**

Sabes que entre más cerca estés de algo

**(Milena estaba dirigiendo un evento pokemon, pero luego cambia a una escena donde se enfrenta a varios reclutas Plasma)**

Más difícil será verlo

**(Tiffany se encontraba pintando un mural, pero luego la escena cambia a que ella se encontraba entrenando en batalla con Ash)**

Sabes que entre más cerca estés de algo

**(La escena cambia a que Cilan, junto a sus pokemon, se preparan para una fiera batalla)**

Más difícil será de verlo

**(Alice, montada junto a su fiel Altaria, esquivaban muchos ataques de distintos tipos elementales)**

Y nunca lo daré por hecho

…**.**

Está bien decir "Nunca te rindas"

**(Podemos ver a Roxxie, con sus fieles pokemon, preparados para una gran batalla, digna de mencionarse)**

Y "Sigue persiguiendo tus sueños"

**(Ash se encontraba frente a él, con Riolu los dos Ralts, Deino, Pignite y Tirtouga, listos para la lucha de gimnasio**

Pero entre más tiempo estés alardeando

**(El trio sombrío y Ghetsis aparecen en fondo negro)**

Menos tendrás hecho

**(De allí, aparecen Trip, Burgundy y Matt, con miradas llenas de malicia. Al final, se muestra a un N sin emociones)**

Presionaré ese puñado de coraje hacia mi corazón

**(Ash se encontraba corriendo, hacia un punto fijo)**

Con su ayuda, viviré un día más

**(Mientras avanzaba, aparecían Sasha, Elder, Cilan, Rosa, Serena, Milena, Tiffany y Alice, respectivamente, cada uno con una sonrisa)**

Y nunca me daré por vencido

**(Ash dio un salto hacia el cielo)**

¡Vamos!

* * *

**Aquí, coloquen en YouTube el OST Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas – Jamil) **

**Time Skip. Horas de la noche. Área central de las Tierras Devastadas**

Osiel estaba meditando en posición de flor de loto, junto a su Empoleon y Banette, quien tenía una joya como colgante: su piedra mega evolutiva, en la azotea de la que era una enorme torre rústica de unos 15 pisos. Los tres estaban con los ojos cerrados, en pos de encontrar la iluminación, como tantas veces lo habían hecho. Un aura color blanca emergía del señor de pelo azabache, a la vez que leves ondas semi invisibles para el ojo humano en forma circular salían de él, en busca de alguna amenaza o algo por el estilo, hasta que se extrañó por completo.

\- Al parecer, hay un chico que ha llegado a las Tierras Devastadas, amigos míos - susurró con seriedad. Empoleon y Banette tenían la misma actitud que su poderoso entrenador.

Cabe decir que el padre de Ash tenía razón, ya que la persona que había llegado a las tierras casi olvidadas por el mundo, era nada más ni nada menos que el rival más fuerte que Ash Ketchum haya tenido hasta el momento: Paul.

El peli morado se encontraba caminando por las escambrosas montañas, bajo la luz de la noche, sin poder ver bien. Por ello, sacó a Electivire.

\- Electivire, concentra energía eléctrica en tu mano derecha y hazla funcionar como si fuera una linterna – ordenó el originario de Sinnoh. El pokemon motor obedeció con mucha eficiencia lo que hizo – Nada mal – susurró con una leve sonrisa. Cabe decir que el pokemon eléctrico agradecía el que ambos se hayan enfrentado a Ash. Le había hecho cambiar para bien a Paul – Buscaremos una cueva y seguiremos el camino una vez amaneciendo. Espero que encontremos al que se dice el entrenador más poderoso del mundo, al campeón de campeones, a la vez que esperamos a Ash para entrenar como es debido, con nuestras mega-evoluciones – y dicho esto, ambos siguieron con su camino.

Sin embargo, lo que ellos no sabían era que Osiel ya los había detectado, y eso que estaban a una gran distancia.

\- Así que eres amigo de mi hijo, además de que te enfrentaste con él en la Liga Sinnoh. Será entretenido verte pelear, muchacho – susurró Osiel con una sonrisa leve, a la vez que sus pokemon abrieron sus ojos un poco intrigados por lo que iba a pasar.

De la nada, Osiel se levantó y caminó hacia las plantas inferiores de la torre, para poder descansar un rato, ya que se la había pasado meditando por días sin comer siquiera. Llegó al primer piso, junto a sus pokemon.

\- Saludos, maestro – le habló un joven de la edad de Ash. Pelo castaño, ojos marrones, gorra tricolor (negro, roja y blanca), camiseta negra, chaqueta de color azul y pantalones grisáceos, además de unas zapatillas rojas y un videomisor en su muñeca derecha – Me he contactado con Bianca y le he informado acerca de los movimientos del Equipo Plasma en Unova y del recientemente formado Equipo Flare de Kalos a "La cantante". Ambos son de considerable peligro, pero el Equipo Plasma está haciendo más de las suyas por toda Unova – informó el joven.

\- Muchas gracias, Hilbert – agradeció el campeón ermitaño.

\- Sírvase. He hecho un caldo nutritivo y un estofado para chuparse los dedos – habló muy efusivamente, como lo era desde que era un niño de Pueblo Arcilla – Además de comida pokemon para nuestros amigos – sonrió contento.

\- Has hecho mucho por mí todos estos años, Hilbert. No sé cómo agradecértelo – dijo el padre de Ash con melancolía.

\- ¡No se ponga así, maestro! - le llamó la atención - Usted hizo más de lo que yo hubiese querido. Me rescató de los maltratos de mis padres en Pueblo Arcilla y me trajo a entrenar con usted para ser una mejor persona y mejor entrenador pokemon. Me enseñó muchas lecciones valiosas – respondió más que feliz. Osiel solo mostró una sonrisa agradecida.

\- Sabes que ya no me queda mucho tiempo ¿verdad? – le habló. Hilbert sintió una punzada en el corazón, mientras asentía – Mi hijo, junto a mi maestro, vendrá pronto a estos lugares. Tiene que cumplir con su destino – Hilbert le miraba con seriedad.

\- ¿Reshiram, verdad? ¿Su hijo, Ash, es el transmigrante de Fuujin, no maestro? – el azabache asintió.

\- Cuando llegue, quiero que vayan al volcán de acá unos 14 kilómetros al norte. Adéntrense y encontrarán un árbol con muchos y pequeños frutos esféricos frescos en medio de la lava. Saquen unos cuantos para formar un rosario, ya que estos frutos son lo suficientemente poderosos como para mantener el poder supremo de Reshiram sin que se descontrole mucho. Esa es una orden directa del Campeón Ermitaño, Hilbert – le ordenó serio.

\- ¡Como ordene, maestro Osiel! – acató militarmente el joven castaño, sin ninguna objeción.

**(Fin del OST)**

**(Aquí, coloquen el OST Starcraft 2 Wings of Liberty – The Prophecy)**

**En esos mismos momentos. Interiores de unas viejas cuevas, cerca de Pueblo Arcilla.**

Sasha estaba caminando en medio de una profusa y enorme cueva llena de estalactitas y estalagmitas, cuyas rocas eran de una color oscuro, iluminados por las luces de la luna llena, las cueles estaban filtradas en distintas ubicaciones de la enorme cueva, que más parecía antiguas ruinas de una civilización prospera religiosa y milenaria, con runas muy distintas al lenguaje que se usaba en el mundo.

La ojigris caminaba con mucha cautela por ese enorme lugar, mientras se iluminaba con una mediana cuchilla laser de color verde que su maestro le había regalado y la cual la tuvo oculta de todos, incluso de Ash, cortesía de un buen científico de Kalos, la cual estaba unida a un guantelete, para no incomodar mucho a sus pokemon, hasta que dio con un pequeño domo triangular, con muchas gráficas familiares, pero rodeados de runas antiguas. Si no hubiese sido por su maestro, quien le enseñó mucho de culturas y civilizaciones antiguas, estaría completamente perdida. Empezó a leerlo.

\- Zekrom y su elegido, Raijin, llegaron, como se predijo – leía desde el rincón izquierdo, al ver la imagen de un poderoso Zekrom, quien tenía en su lomo a un señor con unas piedras, guiándolo a la guerra - Y Fuujin, junto a Reshiram, descendiente del primogénito del que separo al gran dragón legendario en dos, se alzaron en su contra – ahora observó el rincón derecho, mientras observaba como Reshiram rugía poderoso, a la vez que su elegido emanaba un aura poderosa que influía en el dragón blanco. Ambas imágenes eran la base de otra imagen, la cual estaba arriba de ambos artes rupestres, que mostraba a Kyurem en su máxima expresión: amenazante, imponente y divino – Ahora, Kyurem, el que fue separado, regresa… - susurró con voz grave – pero ¿Viene a salvar… o a destruir? – fue allí que se sintió vigilada y volteó a observar toda la cueva, mientras alzaba su guantelete y la cuchilla para poder iluminar el lugar un poco siquiera, a la vez que escuchaba muchos ecos.

Siguió caminando por todo el lugar y las estalagmitas de más de 3 metros, con mucha cautela y sigilo, para poder detectar si había un intruso que le seguía o algo por el estilo. Se detuvo por unos momentos, hasta que sintió a alguien a sus espaldas. Era un recluta plasma, vestido de negro, quien estaba armado de un cuchillo largo, listo para matarla, pero ella, en un rápido movimiento, le partió a cabeza de mitad a mitad en forma horizontal, matándolo al instante. Así, otro recluta se le lanzó, pero ella se movió al costado y le apuñaló en el corazón. Corrió hacia otro que iba contra ella, esquivó de un salto y lo asesinó. De allí, hizo tragar su cuchilla a otro recluta que trataba de liquidarla, matándolo al instante, hasta que sintió que alguien trataba de darle un espadazo directo, pero ella lo esquivó a último momento y le cortó el brazo de una manera cruel. A cámara lenta, en medio de la sangre que volaba por todas direcciones, Sasha cogió el brazo, que estaba tomada a la espada, y se lo empaló en la cabeza, generando un grito grotesco por parte del pobre hombre. Fue allí que escuchó una gran risa, burlona, irónica y arrogante. Sasha volteó a ver, en la oscuridad, al sujeto que estaba caminando lentamente hacia ella.

\- Sabía que, eventualmente, vendrías – le habló con una sonrisa burlesca, mientras sus ojos se tornaban rojos carmesí, como si de una bestia se tratara.

\- ¡Tú mera presencia profana este antiguo lugar, Ghetsis! – le bramó iracunda. El líder, todopoderoso, del Equipo Plasma, estaba allí, frente a ella.

\- ¿Lo oyes, pequeña Sasha? ¿Murmurando en la oscuridad? Toda Unova arderá cuando llegue, tal y como te lo dijeron a ti ese estúpido de Adael, tu maestro; el campeón ermitaño, Osiel; ese otro vejete de mierda; y tu querido hermano, Elder - habló con una mirada provocadora y una sonrisa burlesca. Fue allí que su Umbreon salió de su pokebola. Ambos sabían que hacer.

\- Quizás – susurró, mientras que el pokemon siniestro le hacía desaparecer en las sombras, ante la mirada de desconcierto de Ghetsis, quien miraba a todos lados, hasta que miró arriba de él - ¡Pero tú no vivirás para verlo! – y saltó con la cuchilla laser activada, lista para matarlo, pero el líder del Equipo Plasma activó dos reliquias antiguas, la cual le daban el poder de Reshiram y Zekrom, a la vez - _¡No puede ser! ¡Esos artefactos! _– estos brillaron y Ghetsis aprovechó para crear una corriente de energía electrificada que suspendía en el aire y dañaba a Sasha, lentamente.

\- Por favor, estas riñas no significan nada – Ghetsis incrementó el poder de esta técnica, dañando aún más a Sasha - ¡Se aproxima una tormenta imparable! – allí, su voz se tornó sarcástica, a la vez que la ojigris trataba de activar su cuchilla, nuevamente – Lo apropiado sería que te unieras a mí, para que no seas una víctima más – eso fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

\- ¡Nunca! – y de un esfuerzo, más que sobrehumanos, Sasha se movió con potencia hacia Ghetsis y le cortó todo el brazo derecho, para luego impulsarse hacia atrás y caer al piso rocoso de rodillas, generando un pequeño cráter, manteniendo su distancia. El líder del Equipo Plasma observó incrédulo como su brazo se desprendía de su cuerpo y caía pesadamente al suelo, en cámara lenta, sin embargo, no sentía dolor alguno. Esto sorprendió a Sasha, quien, con la ayuda de su Umbreon, se envolvió en sombras y se fueron a un lugar un poco más alejado, manteniendo su vista hacia Ghetsis. Después de esto, Sasha se tomó del brazo derecho, visiblemente adolorida, mientras que su Umbreon cayó desmayado. Esa técnica solo la podía hacer una vez, pero ahora la hizo dos veces, generándole un obvio cansancio. Sasha guardó, como pudo, a su pokemon en su pokebola. Ambos se miraban con fiereza, mientras que un Seismitoad se acercó al de cabelleras blancas. Ghetsis acarició con su mano sana al pokemon.

\- ¡La suerte es inmutable!… ¡El final se acerca! – habló en voz alta el líder del Equipo Plasma, mientras que alzaba su brazo cercenado. Ghetsis se envolvió en dos auras: blanca y negra, mientras que su parte amputada regresaba a la normalidad. Sasha se quedó atónita al ver que tenía regeneración acelerada – Y cuando lo obtenga… Al final, podré entregarme a "él" – completó con su cuerpo sano, para dar media vuelta e irse del lugar, junto a su pokemon.

\- ¡El futuro es incierto!... ¡Siempre queda esperanza! – y dicho esto, Sasha, adolorida, se retiró del lugar.

Lo que ella no sabía era que una persona, familiar a ella, le observaba, con una mirada de orgullo y de respeto.

**(Fin del OST)**

**Time Skip. Al día siguiente**

Ash y los demás estaban apresurando el paso para llegar a Ciudad Virbank para poder realizar sus labores, en medio de un camino un poco escambroso. Tiffany tomaba algunas fotos de unos pokemon que surcaban los cielos, mientras que los demás estaban conversando tranquilamente de temas diversos, hasta que una persona se puso frente a Ash. El azabache le miró serio.

\- ¡Exijo una revancha! – le gritó cierto entrenador de la región Unova.

\- Primero se saluda ¿No crees, Trip? – le escarmentó el joven entrenador de Kanto.-

\- ¡Eso no me importa en lo más mínimo! ¡Quiero mi revancha aquí y ahora, entrenador mediocre! - la ira del entrenador de Serperior era palpable. Rosa y las demás chicas iban a intervenir por el azabache, pero él puso su brazo, a modo de intercepción.

\- ¿Cuántas medallas tienes? - preguntó serio. Trip le mostró cuatro medallas – Veo que has progresado mucho, Trip. Con gusto te daré una batalla ¿Estamos de acuerdo? – el chico de cabellos amarillos mostaza sonrió irónicamente.

\- Entonces permíteme ser el que valide tu enfrentamiento, Ash – sugirió Cilan, a lo que el azabache asintió.

Todas las chicas se pusieron en una posición más alejada, para poder observar la batalla con más detenimiento, a la vez que estaban un poco preocupadas al ver que el rival de Ash tenía una mirada maliciosa. Cilan se puso en medio como el referí que validaría el enfrentamiento de rutina. Todos los amigos de Ash sacaron a sus pokemon para que le den vibras y mucho ánimo al equipo pokemon que usaría Ash en este combate.

\- ¡Muy bien, este será un enfrentamiento de seis vs seis entre el entrenador de Pueblo Arcilla, Trip, contra el entrenador de Kanto, Ash Ketchum! Entrenadores, saquen a sus primeros pokemon.

\- ¡Chandelure, ve! – y Trip sacó a su pokemon fantasma/fuego. Serena sacó su pokedex para verlo, ya que nunca lo había visto en su vida.

_\- Chandelure, el pokemon señuelo y la forma evolucionada de Lampent. Chandelure utiliza sus llamas danzarinas para hipnotizar a sus oponentes – _Ash había escuchado eso, mientras que los demás observaban que Trip tenía un buen pokemon para poder enfrentarlo.

_\- Ya veo, Chandelure. Entonces yo iré con… - _y el entrenador sacó su pokebola - ¡Snivy! – y la pokemon planta salió.

**(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST Pokemon Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire – Battle! Zinnia Music)**

\- ¡Empiecen! – ordenó Cilan.

\- ¡Rayo confuso, Chandelure! – unas pequeñas esferas luminosas se juntaron alrededor de Chandelure, para luego ir a toda velocidad hacia la pokemon.

\- Esquivalo con Doble Equipo y luego usa Llueve hojas – ordenó Ash con seriedad, mientras que Snivy se multiplicaba varias veces, a la vez que el rayo confuso no surtía efecto. Las múltiples Snivy acumularon una gran cantidad de hojas y se dirigieron poderosas hacia el pokemon de fuego.

\- ¡Llamarada! – y Chandelure, haciendo gala de su basto poder, acabó con todas las hojas de un poderoso ataque, generando un poco de humo. Snivy aprovechó esto para ocultarse, previo asentimiento de Ash - ¿Dónde está? – miraba en todas direcciones.

\- ¡Cola Dragón! – y la pokemon, quien estaba cayendo de picada, dando un poderoso coletazo al pokemon fantasma, dañándolo gravemente.

\- ¿Puedes continuar, Chandelure? – preguntó, mientras este asentía con fervor a la pregunta de Trip – ¡Muy bien, Pulso Umbrío! – el pokemon generó una poderosa y densa masa oscura, la cual fue liberada hacia la pokemon planta.

\- ¡Contra ataca con Llueve Hojas! – y el ataque de planta fue rápido y eficaz, lo cual provocó que atravesara el pulso umbrío y dañara aún más a Chandelure.

\- ¡Se supone que el ataque especial de Snivy bajaría! ¿Qué sucedió? – la sorpresa de Trip era palpable.

\- Eso se debe a la habilidad especial de mi Snivy: Respondón. Hace que el ataque especial suba cuando su supone que debe de bajar – respondió calmadamente- ¡Acábalo con Rayo Solar! – después de unos segundos, Snivy había acumulado suficiente poder y se lo lanzó a toda velocidad a Chandelure, quien acabó inconsciente. La pokemon planta agradecía cada momento por haber entrenado, como se debe, con Ash y la ayuda de Sceptile.

\- ¡Chandelure no puede continuar! ¡Snivy gana! – sentenció Cilan

\- Muy bien hecho, Snivy – felicitó el azabache. La pokemon volteó a su entrenador con una sonrisa, agradeciéndole el gesto. Fue allí que un brillo empezó a emanar de ella.

\- ¡Ese es el brillo de la evolución! – dijeron todas las chicas espectadoras, mientras que Snivy cambiaba de forma, hasta que pasó a ser una Servine.

\- Eres una linda Servine – susurró Ash mientras sacaba su pokedex – _Servine, el pokemon serpiente planta y la forma evolucionada de Snivy. Servine ataca a sus oponentes con sus enredaderas y esquiva ataques escondiéndose en las sombras del espeso follaje – _se informó nuevamente – Muy bien, Servine. Gracias por tu batalla. Regresa – ordenó con una sonrisa, a su pokebola - ¡Sal, Riolu! – y sacó a su Riolu variocolor, sorprendiendo a Trip por esta elección.

\- ¡Tranquill, sal ya! – Trip sacó a su pokemon volador para aprovechar la ventaja de tipos.

\- ¡Comiencen el segundo encuentro! – Cilan levantó las manos en señal de apertura.

_\- Primero debo empezar a bajarle el ataque a ese Riolu – _pensó Trip, sin saber el género de la pokemon – Muy bien Tranquill ¡Danza Pluma! – y muchas plumas empezaron a revolotear por los aires, rodeándose alrededor de Riolu, quien no sabía qué hacer.

\- Riolu, ese ataque ha afectado tu estado. Ahora posees menos ataque – esto hizo sonreír a Trip – Pero nosotros tenemos un ataque que contrarresta eso ¡Salta a toda prisa y Puño Incremento! - y el puño de la pequeña pokemon se envolvió en energía llameante, para darle de lleno a Tranquill, quien lanzó un alarido de dolor, cayendo al piso. Esto sorprendió a todos.

\- ¿No se supone que a Tranquill no le afecta mucho por ser de tipo volador? – preguntó Serena con evidente curiosidad.

\- Tranquill posee dos tipos. Uno de ellos es el volador, pero otro es el normal. Sabes que un ataque tipo lucha como el Puño Incremento aumenta las estadísticas de ataque siempre, generando que todos sus ataques no especiales sean más poderosos, contrarrestando el efecto de Danza Pluma – le respondió Tiffany con serenidad – Muy bien pensado al enseñarle ese movimiento, Ash – sonrió levemente.

_\- Maldición, ahora me sale con ese ataque _– Trip se estaba exasperando – _Muy bien. Si quiere jugar a lo mismo, lo haré_

_\- ¿Ahora que tendrás planeado, Trip? – _pensaba Ash con cautela.

\- ¡Tranquill, avivar! – esto sorprendió a todos, mientras que Ash se enojó un poco consigo mismo – ¡Usa Aire Cortante! – y el pokemon lanzó uno de sus ataques más poderosos contra Riolu.

\- ¡Contrarresta con una serie de palmeos! – y la pokemon sabía a lo que se refería su entrenador, ya que lo había entrenado junto a Infernape.

_\- Eso me hace recordar al Combate Cercano de Infernape – _pensó Milena con sorpresa.

Para la sorpresa de todos, los tantos Aires Cortantes fueron desviados por completo, pero dañando levemente a Riolu, de quien, cuyas manos, salían humo, mientras temblaba un poco, producto del desvío.

\- ¡Puño Hielo! – y de un gran ataque, Riolu le dio un poderoso ataque de hielo a Tranquill, quien, para su mala suerte, fue afectado por una de las probabilidades de ese ataque: fue congelado.

_\- ¡Maldita sea! – _gruñó para sí mismo.

\- ¡Ahora, termínalo con un Puño Incremento! - y Riolu fue a velocidad, a la vez que preparaba su ataque. Una vez lo hizo, logró conectarle por completo en el bloque, destrozó el hielo y le dio de lleno, mandándolo a la inconsciencia.

\- ¡Tranquill no puede continuar! ¡Riolu gana! – Cilan decretó la victoria de la tipo Lucha, mientras que las amigas de Ash sonreían y vitoreaban al azabache - Trip, puedes elegir a tu siguiente pokemon. Lo mismo va para ti, Ash - comentó

\- Riolu, regresa… - el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta sonrió por el esfuerzo de su pokemon - ¡Ve, Ralts! – y Ash sacó a la Ralts hembra, ya que nunca la había probado en batalla, solamente a su hermano. Era su primera vez en una batalla –Anda con confianza y deja que te guie ¿De acuerdo? – ella asintió.

\- ¡Entonces tú serás el siguiente! ¡Ve, Vanillish! – Trip sacó a su pokemon tipo hielo para el combate. Rosa sacó su pokedex.

_\- Vanillish, el pokemon nieve helada y la forma evolucionada de Vanillite. Vanillish forma partículas de hielo en el aire al enfriarlo, luego las usa para congelar a sus oponentes – _Rosa sabía que la pelea no iba a ser nada fácil, pero con el entrenamiento que les había impuesto a todos sus pokemon, saldrían adelante.

\- ¡El tercer encuentro puede empezar! – ordenó Cilan

\- ¡Usa Disparo Espejo, Vanillish! – y el pokemon de hielo creó una esfera de tamaño regular, la cual se dirigió potente contra la pokemon psíquica.

\- ¡Bola Sombra, Ralts! – y los ataques chocaron con gran intensidad - ¡Confusión! – y el pokemon gélido empezó a moverse en todas las direcciones, rodeado de una aura azulada, para luego ser estampado al piso con mucha fuerza. Cabe decir que los poderes psíquicos de la Ralts era superior al promedio. Alguien debió decirles que una vez, el campeón de Unova, cuando tuvo cerca de 30 años, fue a entrenar a esa cueva donde vivían con anterioridad, sin incluir que la Gardevoir, el Gallade y el Lucario, padre de la Riolu de Ash, que vivían allí le derrotaron sin piedad.

\- ¡Rayo Hielo, Vanillish! – y el ataque fue tan rápido que casi congela a Ralts, aunque el daño era un poco serio, ya que su ataque especial y defensa especial era considerable para los suyos, incluso para su hermano, quien tenía más defensa y ataque - ¡Ventisca!

\- ¡Usa Doble Equipo y luego Psicocarga! – y la Ralts se multiplicó en varias por todo el campo, logrando evadir la ventisca. Luego, con la ayuda de todos los clones, creo unos potentes rayos de Psicocarga, impactando de lleno. Vanillish estaba con las últimas fuerzas disponibles. Ash estaba a punto de ganar, y eso con una simple Ralts, según el entrenador de Serperior.

\- Quería usarlo en otro momento, pero esto requiere de medidas extremas… ¡Frio Polar! – ordenó Trip.

\- ¡Maldición, ese ataque no!... – masculló Ash – ¡Ralts, trata de hacer la mayor cantidad de Bolas Sombra y lánzalas a Vanillish! – ordenó, mientras esta asentía, ya que Vanillish estaba cargando todo su poder gélido para atacar.

\- ¡Ahora! – ordenaron los dos a voz alta. Ralts lanzó las bolas sombra, mientras que Vanillish utilizó una poderosa ráfaga de frio polar. Ambos chocaron, pero las bolas sombra se deshicieron, siguiendo su paso hasta llegar a Ralts, quien recibió todo el impacto de lleno, dejándola inconsciente. Sin embargo, una bola sombra había sobrevivido al ataque, por lo que dio en el blanco, debilitando también a Vanillish.

\- Este es un doble K.O – sentenció Cilan. Ash regresó a Ralts a su pokebola.

\- Muchas gracias, Ralts – agradeció el azabache a su pokemon – Es tu turno, Ralts – Ash llamó al hermano de la Ralts psíquica.

\- ¡Ve Frillish! – Trip sacó a su pokemon agua/fantasma. Ash esperaba que su Frillish haya mejorado un poco siquiera.

\- ¡Que comience el cuarto encuentro! – ordenó Cilan.

\- ¡Frillish, Viento Aciago! – y el pokemon fantasma emitió una ráfaga oscura de aire, la cual iba directo contra Ralts.

\- ¡Protección! – Ash veía como su orden fue acatada a cabalidad, mientras que el Viento Aciago se dividía por los costados del pokemon psíquico - ¡Hoja Mágica!

\- ¡Hidropulso! – y ambos ataques colisionaron, generando una explosión de humo en el lugar - ¡Tinieblas! – y Frillish se envolvió en una aura oscura, listo para destruir a Ralts.

\- ¡Que no te de! ¡Usa Doble Equipo para evitarlo! – y el Ralts empezó a replicarse muchas veces, sin dar oportunidad de atacar a Frillish - ¡Ahora usa Puño Trueno! – y para la incredulidad de Trip, varios Ralts se movieron a velocidad, con mucha electricidad a su alrededor, logrando impactar en su objetivo. Sin embargo.

_\- Eso era lo que quería – _sonrió el de pelos amarillos mostaza.

_\- ¡Volví a caer en el mismo truco otra vez!_ – se reprochó Ash, al ver que su Ralts había caído bajo el efecto de su habilidad: Cuerpo Maldito, el cual había paralizado a Ralts por unos instantes.

\- ¡Es nuestro turno, Frillish! ¡Infortunio! – y el pokemon fantasma atrapó entre sus tentáculos a Ralts, para estrujarlo un poco y darle con la energía oscura. Ralts cayó al piso, pero se levantó jadeante, pero con ganas de seguir luchando. Estaba ya en las últimas. Se notaba que ese Frillish tenía experiencia en combate, ergo Frillish estaba en las mismas - ¡Esta débil! ¡Acábalo con un Hidropulso!

\- ¡Antes que te dé con Hidropulso, usa Puño Trueno! – y Ralts fue con las pocas fuerzas que tenía contra Frillish. Este lanzó el ataque, pero, con el puño de electricidad, le regresó el ataque, además de que, para sorpresa de todos, Ralts impactó su ataque y debilitándolo por completo, dejando a Ralts casi inconsciente, pero de pie.

\- ¡Frillish no puede continuar! ¡El ganador es Ralts! – sentenció Cilan - ¡Saquen a sus siguientes pokemon! – Trip estaba que se moría de la rabia. Solamente le quedaban 2 pokemon, mientras que a su contrincante le quedaban cinco. Y conociendo como era Ash, seguro que tendría una contramedida contra los diversos tipos.

Con amabilidad, Ash regresó a su otro Ralts, agradeciéndole por el esfuerzo que había puesto en la batalla, además del entrenamiento que había tenido con los demás. Todo esto era fruto de sus esfuerzos.

_\- Adivino que sacará a Serperior, aunque si no lo saca ¿Qué elegiré?... ¡Ya sé! – _pensó el azabache con una sonrisa sincera - ¡Sal, Pignite! – y Ash sacó a su pokemon fuego/lucha, quien sonrió desafiante, para ver el nuevo nivel de su entrenamiento con Infernape y Ash.

\- ¡Entonces, Conkeldurr ve! – y Trip sacó a la última fase evolutiva del pokemon tipo lucha: Timburr. Serena sacó su pokedex.

_\- Conkeldurr, el pokemon musculoso y la forma evolucionada de Gundurr. Conkeldurr usa columnas de concreto como cañas lanzándolas con mucha facilidad – _este pokemon si era todo un reto.

\- Chicas, Trip aún no ha usado a Serperior. Ash tendrá que elegir bien sus siguientes movimientos – les habló Rosa con un poco de temor.

\- No te preocupes. Todo saldrá bien. Recuerden que estamos hablando de nuestro Ash – le reconfortó Milena.

\- ¿Cómo que nuestro Ash? – preguntó Tiffany con evidente curiosidad y un poco de celos por lo que acababa de escuchar.

\- Lo que pasa es que yo, Rosa y Milena decidimos compartir a Ash – respondió Serena con un pequeño sonrojo.

\- Ya veo – la rubia decidió cortar la conversación muy seria y atender la batalla – Lo mejor será observar que planeará Ash.

\- ¡Comiencen el combate! – ordenó Cilan.

\- ¡Conkeldurr, Roca Afilada! – y el pokemon lucha saltó hacia los cielos, para atacar con todo al pokemon cerdo fuego.

_\- Como me lo temía. Usará la ventaja de tipo, pero nosotros tenemos algo mejor que eso – _pensó Ash - ¡Pignite, esquiva todas las rocas y empiece con un Voto Fuego! – a gran velocidad, Pignite empezó a dar piruetas en su propio terreno, a la vez que las rocas, a cámara lenta, pasaban como si nada por los costados del pokemon de fuego. De pronto, una vez que la cantidad de rocas disminuyó, Pignite chocó su puño derecho con el suelo, generando que varias columnas de magma salieran del suelo y se dirigieran raudas y poderosas contra Conkeldurr, quien se vio rodeado fácilmente por todas las columnas, las cuales se retrajeron contra el pokemon lucha, para luego explosionar con poder avasallador. Conkeldurr se hincó en el piso, con visible dolor, ya que ese ataque si fue realmente poderoso. Trip mismo se sorprendió, ya que, después de su primera derrota contra Ash, Conkeldurr fue uno de sus pokemon más fuertes y siempre lo terminaba todo con su Roca Afilada.

\- ¡Corpulencia, Conkeldurr! – ordenó Trip serio. Una aura roja rodeó al pokemon, quien solo sonrió sádicamente por lo que iba a hacer - ¡Fuerza Bruta, ahora!

\- ¡Responde con Karatazo! – y Pignite detuvo el ataque de Conkeldurr, el cual consistía en una arremetida con sus columnas de concreto, con solo sus brazos – Y ahora arrójalo hacia el cielo para ir con una Nitrocarga – y con un esfuerzo notable, al levantar a un pokemon mucho más pesado que él mismo, lo lanzó a gran potencia, para luego ir con una gran Nitrocarga en contra de Conkeldurr.

_\- ¡Aprovecharé esto! – _sonrió Trip por debajo - ¡Utiliza la gravedad a tu favor, Conkeldurr! ¡Tumba de Rocas! – acatando las órdenes del entrenador de Unova, Conkeldurr creó una poderosa masa de roca, la cual, aprovechando la gravedad, la lanzó contra el pokemon de fuego, quien, al igual que su entrenador, se vio sorprendido. Todos los amigos de Ash, pokemon incluidos, se vieron un poco sorprendidos por esto, pero, luego, sus rostros pasaron a la sorpresa, al ver a Ash con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Demuéstrales todo lo que puedes hacer, Pignite! ¡Utiliza Llamarada a la vez que usas Nitrocarga y derrota a Conkeldurr de una vez por todas! – le ordenó con una gran sonrisa de determinación pura. Pignite valoraba eso. En parte, agradecía el momento en que su anterior entrenador lo abandonó. Eso le valió para encontrar al mejor entrenador que hubiese deseado tener. Con esta gran convicción, y para sorpresa de todos los espectadores, además de los rivales, la Llamarada implosionó contra la gran Tumba de Rocas, traspasándola en el proceso, ante la estupefacción de Trip y de Conkeldurr, logrando impactar de lleno contra el de tipo lucha, a la vez que se impulsó más en el aire. Conkeldurr gruñó de dolor, pero perdió el aire cuando sintió que Pignite impactó en su boca del estómago con esa potente Nitrocarga. Una erupción de fuego se mostró en el aire, dando un paisaje memorable para la escena. Tiffany, aún con la incredulidad del poder de tipo fuego, sacó su cámara y fotografió ese preciso instante. Ambos cayeron en el piso, pero Conkeldurr lo hizo de manera pesada, mientras que Pignite cayó de una pirueta, elegantemente.

\- ¡Pignite gana el quinto encuentro! – sentenció un más que sorprendido Cilan – Retador ¿Puede elegir su siguiente pokemon? – preguntó a Trip. Este asintió enérgico.

\- ¡Serperior, eres mi última esperanza! ¡Ve! – ordenó el joven, a la vez que el pokemon serpiente salía de su pokebola, siseando amenazadoramente, mientras que movía su cola misma serpiente cascabel.

\- Pignite, regresa – Ash devolvió a su pokemon de fuego a su pokebola, mientras miraba seriamente al pokemon planta - Así que Serperior. Entonces iré con este nuevo compañero ¡Ve, Tirtouga! – y el azabache sacó al pokemon tipo agua/roca. Trip, ahora sí, ya sabía que Ash tenía toda una estrategia para enfrentar a los que le tuvieran una gran ventaja. En este caso, sabía que su Serperior tenía una ventaja de hasta x4 contra Tirtouga.

_\- Debo acabar con esto rápido. Tengo la combinación ideal para enfrentar a los tipo planta, gracias al entrenamiento especial que Samurott y Tirtouga hicieron – _pensó con cautela el azabache – _No podemos perder más el tiempo, sabiendo las metas de las chicas y de Cilan – _observó a sus amigos, más que todo a las chicas.

_\- ¿Qué planearás, Ash?_ – se preguntaba Trip con un poco de incomodidad.

\- ¡Comiencen! – ordenó Cilan.

\- ¡No tenemos tiempo que perder, Tirtouga! ¡Cómo lo practicamos! ¡Tormenta de Arena! – y el pokemon agua/roca arrastró la arena a su alrededor, la cual dejó atrapado a los pokemon, nublando a visión de Trip y de todos los espectadores, pero no de Ash, ya que, cuando entrenaba en el Monte Plateado, su maestro le ordenaba poder ser insensible ante los eventos de la naturaleza, y eso incluía a las Tormentas de Arena. Serperior, de a pocos, era dañado por esta maldita tormenta y Trip lo sabía muy bien. Por ello, decidió hacer su jugada.

\- ¡Pulso Dragón! – y Serperior, bajo la orden de Trip, sacó de su boca, una enorme aura multicolor, la cual tomó la forma de un dragón alado. Este impactó de lleno contra Tirtouga, haciéndolo retroceder – No importa cuán alejado esté tu pokemon o cuanto me nuble la visión. Pulso Dragón lo encontrará – hizo una pausa, mientras adquiría una pose seria - ¡Ahora usa Rayo Solar! – sin embargo, lo que el entrenador de Unova no había tomado en cuenta era el clima del campo de batalla: seguían en la Tormenta de Arena. Masculló al darse cuenta que tendrían que esperar un turno para eso, además que la potencia del ataque se reduciría a la mitad.

\- ¡Rayo Hielo! – y hasta que el ataque de Serperior se hiciera, Ash aprovechó para darle con todo al pokemon planta, quien recibió el impacto del ataque, el cual era su debilidad, eso sumado a la tormenta de arena.

\- ¡Recibe eso! – y Serperior lanzó el Rayo Solar, el cual, a pesar de la poca visión, dañó al pokemon, haciéndolo retorcerse de dolor visiblemente. Ash agradecía que la Tormenta de Arena redujera su efectividad, sino, ahora, su pokemon estaría inconsciente - ¡Planta Feroz por todo el campo! – una gran cantidad de raíces empezaron a brotar amenazantes por todo el campo.

\- ¡Corta todas las raíces que salga con Hidrobomba y si te ves superado, salta con todas tus fuerzas! – y el pokemon agua/roca utilizó su más poderoso ataque de tipo agua a gran velocidad, rompiendo las enredaderas y las raíces que brotaban del suelo, hasta que se vio completamente rodeado. Gracias a su recientemente adquirida velocidad, Tirtouga saltó lo más que pudo, ya que, por el momento, su peso le ayudaba. Observó, después de unos segundos, que la Planta Feroz había terminado su efecto, así como la Tormenta de Arena. Pudo ver a su rival planta cansado, pero en menor proporción que él – ¡Aprovecha tu oportunidad y acábalo con Roca Afilada! – Tirtouga no desaprovechó esta oportunidad y acumuló una gran cantidad de medianas rocas alrededor de él, y sumado a la gravedad, las dejó impactar contra Serperior, quien solo gritaba de dolor, hasta que cayó completamente desmayado por el efecto de los diversos ataques de tipos, ante un Tirtouga más que agotado. Sí que había tenido una buena batalla.

**(Fin del OST)**

\- ¡El ganador de este 6 vs 6 es Ash! – Cilan levantó con una sonrisa su mano derecha, para señalar al ganador del encuentro. Cada una de las espectadoras, junto a sus pokemon, saltaron de alegría al ver que su querido entrenador había ganado esta tediosa batalla, donde, una vez más, demostró que un buen uso de los medios, además de la enseñanza de diversos tipos de ataques y mejorarlos, daría con la victoria.

\- Serperior, regresa – masculló Trip, con la mirada ensombrecida, mientras guardaba a su pokemon y lo guardaba en su bolsillo, completamente furioso y devastado. Esperaba que, con el entrenamiento, se haría más fuerte y derrotaría a Ash. Cuan equivocado estaba. Se quedó en su sitio, sin moverse, mientras que Ash recibía felicitaciones, de parte de sus amigas, por su victoria. Cilan asentía a cada instante, pensando el plan bien elaborado del azabache. Sin embargo, Ash se acercó a paso calmado a Trip y posó su mano derecha en una de sus hombros, en señal de apoyo para que se superara, a la vez que le estiraba la mano izquierda para desearle éxitos en su carrera como entrenador y, así, no rendirse en su camino para ser el Campeón de la Liga Unova, demostrando que Ash era una persona que no se jactaba, vanagloriaba o egolatraba de una victoria, sino que, primero, apoyaba a una persona para que viera que no todo está perdido y que se debe de esforzar más, pero, para sorpresa de todos, Trip se puso arisco y, de un movimiento brusco de sus hombros, retiró la mano de Ash y se marchó por dirección contraria a la que venía el grupo, pasando por un costado y sin decir una sola palabra.

\- ¡Pero qué le pasa! ¡Es un desagradecido! - Milena le estaba a punto de detener para darle una lección, pero Ash posó su mano en el hombro derecho de la chica - ¿Ash?…

\- Déjalo, Milena. Esta batalla fue un nuevo shock para él. No se esperaba que un equipo formado por pokemon recién capturados y algunos con un tiempo de entrenamiento derrotara a su equipo pokemon con mucha más experiencia en batallas – hizo una pausa – Se nota que sigue criando bien a sus pokemon y espero que continué así, como lo mencioné la primera vez que batallamos – puntualizó.

\- Sin embargo, me he dado cuenta que ese chico posee una mirada un poco maliciosa – Tiffany llamó la atención de todos – Ash, creo que deberías de tener cuidado con ese muchacho, a futuro – le recomendó.

\- Pensé que era el único en darse cuenta – comentó Cilan, muy serio – Espero que todo esto sea un simple malentendido. Se formó un silencio un poco incómodo.

\- ¡Ya dejemos de lado esto! – Rosa y Serena aplaudieron una sola vez, para que todos les escucharan.

\- De acá unos diez kilómetros, hay un pequeño afluente, además que ya se acerca la hora del almuerzo – les recomendó Serena.

\- Es verdad, además que, de acá unos 15 kilómetros, hay una tienda para rentar unos Zebstrika para atravesar unas cuevas con dirección a Ciudad Virbank – recomendó Rosa – Después de montar por un tiempo de 15 minutos, esto nos dejaría en un Centro Pokemon cercano, y al día siguiente, estaríamos prácticamente en Ciudad Virbank.

\- ¡Entonces no hay que decir más! ¡Vamos, chicos! – tanto entrenadores como pokemon alzaron sus puños con determinación ante las palabras del azabache, pero de allí, se rieron con mucha gracias ante el sonido del estómago de Ash, quien estaba visiblemente apenado por esto.

**Time Skip. Horas después del almuerzo.**

Después del almuerzo, Ash y su grupo, acelerando un poco el paso, llegaron a la entrada de la cueva, para poder alquilar unos cuantos Zebstrika. Sin embargo, cuando llegaron, se dieron con la sorpresa de que varios entrenadores miraban de mala manera a Cilan. Ellos no entendían el motivo.

**(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube Mysterious – One Take Man (One Punch Man OST))**

\- ¡Oye tú, conocedor de quinta! ¡Aléjate de estos lugares! ¡No eres bienvenido! – le gritó una entrenadora rubia al peliverde conocedor, quien se hizo el extrañado, aunque tenía cierto recelo, a la vez que su ira aumentaba al ver a la blonda atrevida.

\- ¿Podría saber qué es lo que pasa? – intervino Ash por su amigo. Justo en eso, varios entrenadores, con cara de pocos amigos, se acercaron al grupo del azabache.

\- ¡Lo que pasa es que este tipejo arruinó nuestra maravillosa relación con nuestros pokemon, argumentando que tenemos malar relaciones y que nosotros los consideramos unos perdedores! – inquirió la rubia con notable rabia, mientras que su equipo pokemon estaba resentido con ella. Lo mismo ocurría con otros entrenadores.

\- ¡Es verdad! ¡Ese sujeto vino y nos destruyó la vida! – fueron los reproches de los otros entrenadores.

\- Debe de haber un error, damas y caballeros – Tiffany entró a la conversación – Nosotros hemos llegado recién de viaje y pensábamos tomar por alquiler unos cuantos Zebstrika para ir a Ciudad Virbank – habló respetuosamente la rubia.

\- ¡Eso no nos importa! ¡Haremos que ese mesero de pacotilla nos la pague todas! – y varios, con sus puños listos para pelear, fueron corriendo contra Cilan, pero este, junto a Ash, ya estaban listos para defenderse.

Sin embargo, un borrón blanco pasó por el costado de Ash. Una persona más alta que el mismo azabache tomó del cuello de uno de los que iban a agredir al grupo y lo estampó misma calcomanía en el suelo rocoso. Esta persona mostraba unos ojos fríos, los cuales asustaron a todos, menos a cierto azabache, quien sonrió de la alegría.

\- Aquel que se meta con mi hermanito o con su grupo, merecerá la muerte ¿Quedó claro? – preguntó con tono de ultratumba, mientras observaba a todos los que querían pasarse de listos, quienes retrocedieron aterrados, para luego irse del lugar – Y si te veo por estos lugares, juro que te mato ¿Entendiste? – el pobre sujeto se hizo en los pantalones y se fue del lugar, para luego ver a Ash y su grupo, sorprendidos por el accionar del joven – Vaya, sí que te metes en problemas, hermanito Ash – le saludó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al azabache.

**(Fin del OST)**

**(Aquí, coloquen en YouTube, el OST Daylight of Konoha)**

\- ¡Elder! – y Ash saltó de la alegría para saludar a una de las personas que considera su hermano mayor, tal y como lo son Brock y Tracey. Ambos se abrazaron, mientras reían - ¡No esperaba verte por acá! ¿Qué te animó a venir a Unova? – preguntó con curiosidad.

\- Sabes que Sasha está por acá, así que decidí seguirla, además quería ver el progreso de mi hermanito durante el tiempo que esté por estas tierras – le contestó amablemente – pero bueno ¿Ellos son tus amigos que van contigo por Unova? – preguntó curioso al ver a las cuatro chicas y al peliverde con traje de camarero.

\- Pues sí, Elder. Déjame presentártelos – ambos se acercaron a donde estaban sus amigos – Chicos, él es el hermano mayor de Sasha y una de las personas con quien entrené en el Monte Plateado. Su nombre es Elder – presentó el joven de Kanto.

\- Mucho gusto. Soy Cilan. Antes de acompañar a Ash, era el líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Striaton – se presentó el peliverde con naturalidad.

\- Hola. Soy Rosa y acompaño a Ash, mientras busco mis objetivos como la mejor modista de la región – la chica de coletas sonrió amena.

\- Un placer. Soy Serena y soy de la región Kalos, pero radico en Unova hace un tiempo. Acompaño a Ash, mientras participo en los concursos de chef profesional en toda la región – la peli miel se inclinó en señal de respeto.

\- Soy Milena, un gusto. Soy una productora novata, bajo la casa productora "Best Wishes", como su directora principal. Acompaño a Ash, mientras él me paga una deuda y recorro la región – se presentó con una sonrisa, provocando la duda de Elder sobre esa "deuda", aunque ya se tenía una idea.

\- Mi nombre es Tiffany. Soy pintora de la región Kalos y estoy bajo el cuidado de Ash, mientras busco escenas memorables y eventos un poco fuera de lo común, para luego presentarlas en pinturas por todo Kanto o Kalos – la rubia saludó con una sonrisa sincera.

\- Ya veo. Como dijo Ash, mi nombre es Elder. Mucho gusto en conocerles – les habló sinceramente – Bueno ¿Ahora qué problema será en el que se habrán metido? – preguntó.

\- No es eso, sino que, de la nada, vienen a increparme varias cosas que ni he hecho – fueron las palabras de Cilan. Elder se llevó la mano al mentón, pensativo.

\- Ash ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó una vez en las Islas Canela cuando fuimos a los baños termales junto a Sasha? – le hizo recordar el albino al azabache.

\- Es verdad. Esto puede ser lo mismo que aquella ocasión – analizó Ash.

\- ¿A qué se refieren? – preguntaron las chicas al unísono, mientras ellas se imaginaban entrar a unos baños termales mixtos junto a Ash.

\- Alguien pudo haber suplantado el lugar de Cilan y generar todas estas infamias contra él – respondieron Ash y Elder al mismo tiempo.

\- Puede ser que un pokemon de tipo fantasma o tipo psíquico haya provocado una alteración en las mentes de los que te miran mal – habló Elder.

\- O también puede ser que tengan a un pokemon imitador y copiador. El único que conozco y que no está en esta región es Dito – prosiguió Ash. Todos, al menos por libros, conocían al pokemon imitador, ya que era el preferido de los timadores e impostores.

\- Sin embargo, hay maneras de reconocer al impostor. Uno de ellos es a través de los sentimientos. Otro método es el aura. Finalmente, también se puede ir a batalla y debilitarlo – los modos planteados por Elder eran sencillos.

**(Fin del OST)**

Sin embargo, para su suerte, un niño corría de su equipo pokemon, completamente aterrado, ya que lo estaban atacando con todo lo que tenían. Ash y Elder sacaron a dos de sus pokemon.

\- ¡Infernape, noquea a varios con Súper Puños en puntos específicos de sus cuerpos! – le ordenó Ash a su pokemon de fuego/lucha.

\- ¡Abomasnow, congélalos con Ventisca, menos sus cabezas! – Elder sacó a su pokemon de hielo.

Infernape, haciendo gala de una velocidad extrema, noqueó a los pokemon, mientras que Abomasnow, con el uso de una buena Ventisca, congeló a todos, para que no hicieran nada contra su entrenador. Según lo estimado por Elder, el noqueo y el congelamiento terminarían en unos 10 minutos. Todos se pusieron frente al niño.

\- ¿Qué pasó, pequeño? – preguntó Serena al niño, quien estaba un poco aliviado de que sus pokemon ya no lo atacaran más, pero vio a Cilan y se enfadó, aunque luego pasó a la duda.

\- Un momento, señor – le habló a Cilan – Yo lo he visto hace unos dos minutos dentro de la cueva, en su carpa de conocedor, diciéndome cosas acerca de que mi equipo pokemon ¿Cómo es que está por acá? ¿Acaso es un velocista? – preguntó curioso.

\- Nada de eso, aunque ¿puedes guiarnos a dónde se supone que estoy? – preguntó el peliverde, ante la mirada seria de todos. Ya habían encontrado al impostor.

\- Seguro, señor – y el niño les guió a todos. Después de unos minutos de correr, vieron el mencionado puesto vacío, aunque, en la recepción, estaba el mismo peliverde.

\- Lo dicho al hecho, debe de ser un maldito Dito – susurró Milena.

\- ¡Oye, impostor! – le gritó Cilan con visible furia. "Cilan" salió de su mostrador, corriendo, para salvaguardarse, pero la velocidad del peliverde original fue mucho mayor. Agradecía el entrenamiento que llevaba con Ash. Por ello, logró capturar y sujetar de un brazo al impostor - ¡Ahora sabremos quién eres, maldito! – y Cilan le cogió de la cabeza, arrancándole al Dito en mención, para revelar la verdadera forma de la persona timadora.

\- ¡Burgundy! – gritaron todos, evidentemente sorprendidos, menos Elder, quien no la conocía para nada. El Dito se puso al costado de su entrenadora.

\- Nos vemos de nuevo, líder de gimnasio, Cilan – le habló con una mirada llena de rencor - ¿Puedo saber cómo llegaron a la conclusión de que estaba transformada en ti, con la ayuda de un Dito? – preguntó sarcástica.

\- Era lo más obvio – intervino Ash – El copiar es una de las especialidades de ese pokemon – puntualizó.

\- ¿Por qué lo hizo? – le preguntó Rosa con evidente enojo.

**(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST Bleach Soundscape to Ardor) **

\- Je, esa pregunta más estúpida – dijo socarrona, mientras que las chicas estaban tentadas a darle una lección, a la mala – ¡Lo hice porque ese maldito conocedor siempre me saca de quicio! ¡Él y sus hermanos siempre son reconocidos por ser los mejores de la región! ¡Personas como yo, que siempre hemos querido superarnos, nos vimos opacados por personas como él! ¡Siempre nos dicen que nunca podemos superar a los genios como ellos! – hizo una pausa – Si mancho su reputación, serán menos considerados por la gente y recurrirán a mi gran talento para ver sus relaciones con los pokemon – infló orgullosa de su plan.

\- Sí claro… Gran talento y buenas recomendaciones – bufó Ash, mientras miraba para otro lado, sin tomarle importancia a las cosas.

\- ¡No me menosprecies, entrenador de pacotilla! – le gritó rabiosa.

\- ¿Quieres que te recuerde cómo te dejaron mis pokemon? – le preguntó con sonrisa burlona. Ella negaba.

\- Ya veo. Entonces, lo que quieres es manchar mi reputación ¿No es así? – preguntó enojado.

\- ¡Así es! ¡Cómo esa vez en la escuela de conocedores, cuando esas rubias te utilizaron mismo títere para llegar a sus objetivos, aunque ahora están en el Equipo Plasma, por lo último que sé de ellas! – Cilan abrió los ojos, desmesuradamente - ¿O no recuerdas la vez anterior cuando te enamoraste de esa rubia de Johto? ¿Recuerdas cómo te trató y te humilló de la peor manera, para, al final, besuquearse con otro conocedor mejor que tú y golpearte hasta el cansancio? ¿O la vez en que esa modelo rubia, pasada de copas, atropelló a tus padres y los mató, para al final, alegar que había hecho un favor ahorrando oxígeno para el planeta por matar a personas que eran donnadies? – esto ya sacaba de sus casillas al peliverde.

Ash y las chicas ahora entendían uno de los motivos principales por lo que Cilan odiaba a las rubias. Cuando conoció a Tiffany, el azabache se dio cuenta que le miraba con recelo y un poco de cólera. Lo mismo sucedió con la rubia acompañante, ya que, a veces, se sentía un poco incómoda por la mirada que le daba Cilan.

El peliverde temblaba de rabia al escuchar todo lo que quería olvidar, para siempre, de su vida. Sin importarle nada, se acercó a la chica. Estaban frente a frente.

\- Sabes, pensé que, si estudiarás y te dedicaras más a conciencia, serías una gran conocedora, ya que veo en ti, talento. Sin embargo, me equivoque. Eres como casi todas las rubias que he conocido en mi vida: manipuladoras, chantajistas, idiotas y sin una visión de la vida. Por eso, no subes de rango. Por tu mediocridad, cinismo y burlas contra las personas y los pokemon – estaba con la mirada ensombrecida - Pensé pasar por alto todo lo que dijiste, pero metiste a mis padres en tus palabras y eso, no lo tolero – ahora sí que estaba furioso.

\- ¿Y qué vas a hacerme? ¿Golpearme? – preguntó con mucha burla.

\- Yo no haré nada – se dio la media vuelta, para luego señalar a un grupo de personas - ¡Ellos lo harán! –sentenció con dureza, al ver que toda una marabunda de personas, junto a sus pokemon, miraban con furia contenida a la conocedora, quien se puso azul del miedo, incluso había una oficial Jenny allí. Al parecer, el niño que los llevó, llamó a todos ellos para que escucharan la conversación. Todos estaban esperando la orden para lanzarse contra ella – Sin embargo, este pokemon se queda conmigo – y con fiereza, le arrebató al Dito que estaba a su costado y se la lanzó a la oficial que estaba de espectadora – No merece tener alguien tan miserable como tú – estas palabras fueron como dardos contra la pelimorada. Luego, miró a la oficial – Oficial Jenny. Puede llevársela – y la oficial, con la ayuda de varios de los entrenadores estafados, se llevaron a la conocedora por los cargos de falso testimonio en contra del patrimonio público y la mancha de deshonra contra un líder de gimnasio.

**(Fin del OST)**

Después de eso, sus amigos se acercaron, para darle un poco de apoyo, ya que lo necesitaba, por haberle hecho recordar sobre su pasado trágico, sin embargo, solo suspiró y les respondió que todo se encontraba en orden. Varios de los que, al inicio, querían golpearles, se acercaron y lamentaron su accionar, aunque la más sentida fue la rubia entrenadora, quien pidió disculpas casi de rodillas, pero Cilan decidió perdonarle, con la única condición de que no se le cruzara por el camino, nunca, ya que, como habían escuchado, las rubias le traen sinsabores a su vida.

El grupo, una vez ya resuelto todo, fue rentar a los Zebstrika para poder ir con mayor prisa hacia Ciudad Virbank, pero, durante el camino, un pequeño Sandile, con lentes oscuros, estaba atascado en medio de un cúmulo de rocas. Ash y Pikachu le ayudaron a salir, a punta de colas de hierro y unos cuantos golpes del azabache. Este pokemon miró sorprendido por la gentileza del entrenador de cabello azabache.

\- Muy bien, pequeño. Será mejor que te vayas donde los tuyos. Nos veremos en otra ocasión – se despidió del pokemon tierra/siniestro, tras escuchar que los demás se alejaban un poco de su lugar – Hasta luego…

Lo que no sabía Ash era que ese Sandile había decidido una cosa, después de ver los poderosos ataques de Cola de Hierro de Pikachu: un enfrentamiento, no sin antes, despedirse ir donde su manda e irse a perseguir al que le tendría un nuevo reto.

**Time Skip. Muchas horas después**

**(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST Naruto OST 01 – Evening)**

Ash, Elder, Cilan, Rosa, Serena, Milena y Tiffany habían cruzado con éxito toda la cueva, tras devolver a los Zebstrika a sus dueños, al otro lado de la montaña.

Siguieron caminando, hasta que observaron un Centro Pokemon, donde pasarían la noche y llegarían a Ciudad Virbank.

\- Muy bien. Mañana, después de un entrenamiento de rutina, iremos directo a Ciudad Virbank ¿están de acuerdo? – preguntó a sus amigos. Todos asintieron, menos uno.

\- ¿Entrenamiento? ¿Te refieres al entrenamiento que nos dio el maestro cuando entrenábamos en el Monte Plateado? – preguntó Elder con curiosidad.

\- Así es – asintió Ash.

\- Me uno, entonces – susurró con una delgada y peligrosa sonrisa el albino. Todos se asustaron por eso, menos Ash, quien era el más animado de todos, ya que, volver a entrenar con uno de sus hermanos mayores sí que iba a ser algo emocionante – Ash, quiero ver los resultados de tus entrenamientos contra un líder de gimnasio ¿Irás a retar al gimnasio de Ciudad Virbank?

\- Tengo que hacerlo, sino, nadie, podrá realizar sus siguientes eventos – le respondió con preocupación, señalando a Rosa y a Cilan.

\- Ya veo. Entonces tendré tiempo todavía. Tengo que buscar a Sasha y lo máximo que me puedo quedar es una semana, tiempo suficiente para poder ver tus estrategias, además quiero ver a tus amigos y sus resultados – le habló feliz.

\- ¡Entonces no hay más! – sonrió Ash con evidente alegría - ¡Bienvenido al grupo por una semana!

\- ¡Sí! – y todos gritaron con euforia por tener un nuevo miembro temporal en el grupo.

**(Fin del OST)**

**En esos momentos. Ciudad Castelia**

**(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST Naruto OST 01 – Sakura Season)**

Una rubia de ojos celestes y pelo semi ondulado estaba en la estación de botes, para poder ir a Ciudad Virbank, con mayor comodidad. No quería perder mucho tiempo para ir a una de las ciudades con mayor auge de eventos cinematográficos del mundo. Sin embargo…

\- ¿¡Cómo que el servicio es solo hasta las 6:00 pm!? – preguntó con un poco de furia la rubia.

\- Lo siento, madame, pero así son las reglas de la compañía. No podemos hacer nada para ofrecerle un buen servicio – le respondió uno de los recepcionistas, quien estaba embobado con su belleza.

\- Bueno – suspiró – Que se le va a hacer… - hizo una pausa - ¿Mañana a qué hora es la atención? – preguntó seria.

\- A partir de las 9:00 am, señorita… ¿Cuál es su nombre? – preguntó.

\- Mi nombre es Alice y soy de Kalos – respondió con naturalidad – Bueno, hasta mañana, joven – y la rubia se retiró del lugar.

Al salir, lo primero que hizo fue buscar un buen lugar para poder descansar. Después de preguntar, logró hospedarse en un hotel decente.

**(Fin del OST)**

Cuando entró a su cuarto, se tiró a la cama, mientras que sacaba a su fiel Altaria para que descansara con ella.

\- Juro que te llevaré de vuelta a Kalos, Tiffany. Así sea lo último que haga para que la familia no caiga en la vergüenza de no seguir pintando en Kalos – murmuró con un poco de rabia en contra de su prima.

* * *

_Continuará_

* * *

**Ending 2 (Kono Koe Karashite – Aisha ft. Chehon) (Ya saben, las letras en negrita son el desarrollo del Ending, mientras que las que no, la letra traducida, aunque prefiero que escuchen en la letra original, la de 1:34)**

**(Rosa, Serena, Milena y Tiffany estaban danzando alegremente, completamente felices. Ash, completamente somnoliento, bosteza en la grama verde. Estaba feliz y relajado)**

Muchas veces has superado el dolor y el pesar

**(Descubre un Ledyba, quien caminaba a su alrededor, para luego posarse en su cabeza)**

Quieres tratar de asegurarte de tu propio valor

**(Este pokemon empieza a volar hacia el cielo) **

Tu voz tembló

**(Ash miró hacia donde volaba)**

Mientras la multitud camina y se reúne

**(Fue allí que sonrió levemente)**

Hasta que se ha creado un símbolo con ustedes para siempre

**(Las hojas vuelan hacia el cielo y podemos ver a cuatro Ash de distintas edades, con cara de decepción y derrota. Estos eran sus yo anteriores de Kanto, Johto, Hoenn y Sinnoh. Todos ellos en una escena gris y oscura de su vida)**

…

Incluso si se pierde todo

**(Podemos ver un fondo de estrellas, mientras que Serena observaba sentada, con una mirada llena de ilusión, sonrojada)**

Tú tienes que continuar

**(Tiffany y Milena empiezan a sonreír con mucha confianza, sonrojadas, pensando en su futuro con cierta persona)**

Solo debes de abrir una puerta

**(Rosa, sonrojada, extendió los brazos hacia las estrellas)**

…

Como una herida profunda

**(En las manos de Rosa, aparece una imagen de Ash, quien empieza a mirar con dolor, para luego gritar, mientras su mirada se vuelve azul zafiro y un aura blanca dorada lo rodeaba de a pocos, para luego empezar a perder el control)**

Y a partir de esta voz

**(Justo en eso, aparecen Cameron, Iris y Cheren, con sonrisas. Rosa, Serena, Milena y Tiffany voltean y los miran sorprendidas)**

No pares de gritar, solo hay amor, el cual llegará

**(El trio CICH se lanza desde una formación rocosa hacia las jóvenes. El Ledyba aparece nuevamente aparece a la vista de Rosa, quien solo sonríe)**

….

Así que cree en que tu poder aumentará

**(El equipo de Cameron cae de cara hacia el suelo de manera cómica, para luego levantarse en pose de batalla, con los rostros un poco hinchados, mientras que un Riolu, un Axew y un Minccino imitaban a sus entrenadores. Luego, la escena cambia a un cuarteto de chicas, con rostros serenos, mirando el amanecer, junto a un Metagross, Garchomp, Charizard y Salamence, preparándose para una batalla. Liderando a todas ellas, estaba su maestra en el nuevo poder que desarrollan sus pokemon, junto a una Mega-Absol)**

Deja ir la posibilidad de renunciar, tenemos una maravillosa vida

**(Una Vaporeon llama la atención, para luego esta, junto a un par de hermanos de miradas grises y un Abomasnow, mirando el amanecer también, preparándose para la lucha. Cambia de escena, en la cual Delia y un hombre de cabellos azabaches, y tez como la de Ash, están con sonrisa burlona, mientras el entrenador de Pikachu cae cómicamente. De allí, Reggie trata de hacer sonreír a Paul, pellizcándole las mejillas. Después, cambia la escena, donde Ash, quien tenía un rosario como colgante, y Paul están en un terreno donde no existe la vida, las tierras devastadas, junto a un Mega-Sceptile y un Mega-Aggron. Ellos se preparan para una gran batalla contra el enemigo)**

Una montaña se levanta, hay un valle, si miras lo que hay que superar

**(Podemos ver a Burgh, Roxxie y a Elesa levantándose para la batalla. En otro lado, Cilan y Alice se levantan también, junto a un Mega-Gyarados y una Mega-Altaria. De allí, cambia la escena, donde Sigmund estaba haciendo poses raperas, para luego ser golpeado por Lenora en la cabeza, mientras que Rita miraba con sonrisa nerviosa. Atrás de ellos, un Mega-Kangaskhan, un Stoutland y una Mega-Mawille miran con gotas en la cien. Por otro lado de Unova, Drayden, Brycen, Marlon, Skyla y Clay se levantan, listos para un enfrentamiento)**

Es un viaje que cualquiera quisiera empezar

**(Para finalizar, observamos a los miembros del alto mando de Unova, liderados por su campeón, además de unos cuantos entrenadores sobresalientes de la región, como el caso de Nate y Hugh, mientras que Ledyba sigue volando, para, al final, posarse sobre dos cajas, con escrituras antiguas, tituladas Fuujin y Raijin, mientras que estas eran iluminadas por los rayos del sol)**

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

Vemos como el autor está en una cabina de internet, tipeando todo a una buena velocidad, a pesar del teclado malogrado y todo.

Como están mis lectores y lectoras. Si están leyendo esto, les agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón – hice una pausa - Bueno, acá tenemos las actualización de Dilemas de Campeón. En este capítulo, como observamos, respondí a varias dudas con respecto a Cilan, ya que varios tenían dudas acerca de su odio hacia las rubias. También hemos visto lo que depara a Unova, mediante las averiguaciones de Sasha en las ruinas de varias partes de la región – otra vez hice una pausa – Esta vez, nadie me apoyará, ya que prefiero hacerlo, por esta vez, yo mismo. Esto se debe a que estoy en la cabina de internet...

En los agradecimientos, gracias por seguir esta lectura y dejar reviews. Realmente no sé qué decir con todo esto. En los favoritos, tenemos a **Luis Jesus Ponce Baez, VelouerRayquaza, VickySMaC, MBlacky, KRT215 y Candlemon2002**. En los seguidores, tenemos a **Luis Jesus Ponce Baez, VelouerRayquaza, VickySMaC, MBlacky, KRT215, Candlemon2002** **y a TheKnightOfHope. **

Ahora, pasemos a los reviews.

**MesserStone: **Gracias por tu review, hermano. Es verdad. El episodio fue muy informativo con respecto a lo que va a pasar, pero, no te preocupes, todo a su debido tiempo. Todas tendrán su acercamiento a su debido tiempo y lo de Cilan, ya sabes ahora. Ahora seguro amarás a Sasha, por su intervención. Y por lo de la pregunta que has hecho (vemos al autor rodeado de muchas espadas y armas punzocortantes alrededor de él) ya sabrás como lo tomaron. Espero tu review en este capítulo y disfruta de la lectura. Nos vemos en el siguiente.

**Luffy Ketchum: ** Gracias por tu review. Lo de las grabaciones, lo haré en los siguientes capítulos. Y no acertaste, ya que, en este capítulo, se aclaró en parte el trauma de Cilan con las rubias. Espero tu review en este capítulo y disfruta de la lectura. Nos vemos en el siguiente.

**DarkSoldier41: **Gracias por el review, hermano. Lo de Ash, ya era más que obvio, pero con Sasha, no creo que pase eso. Lo de Cilan, ya te ha quedado claro con la explicación. Pikachu y las demás tendrán más momentos así. Con respecto a las preguntas, las chicas están ansiosas por su momento con el azabache. Ash piensa que su espada es mejor y Rosa ya está advertida sobre lo del saludo, creo. Espero tu review en este capítulo y disfruta de la lectura. Nos vemos en el siguiente.

**EleazarYagami: **Gracias por tu review. Este Ash, como plantee al inicio del fanfic, será algo como tú dices, pero tendrá un plus más. Espero tu review en este capítulo y disfruta de la lectura. Nos vemos en el siguiente.

**CCSakuraforever: **Gracias por tu review. Esas dudas las resolverás en los siguientes capítulos. Espero tu review en este capítulo y disfruta de la lectura. Nos vemos en el siguiente.

**Baraka108: **Gracias por tu review, hermano. Es verdad, ya que faltan más cosas por verse, las cuales serán más que interesantes. Espero tu review en este capítulo y disfruta de la lectura. Nos vemos en el siguiente.

**Codeblack243: **Gracias por tu review. No te preocupes, habrán más capítulos como estos. Solo dale tiempo al tiempo. Gracias por decir que te gustan mis historias y permíteme recomendarte mi crossover, el cual ya lo he actualizado. Espero tu review en este capítulo y disfruta de la lectura. Nos vemos en el siguiente.

**KRT215: **Gracias por tu review. Es verdad, me basé en Sakurasou para hacer algunas escenas, pero valieron la pena. Espero tu review en este capítulo y disfruta de la lectura. Nos vemos en el siguiente.

**Arago2: **Gracias por tu review, hermano. Es verdad, creo que alteré un poco el orden natural de las cosas, pero igual salió bueno. Ahora ya sabes de donde Bianca obtiene su información. Iris tendrá un mejor uso y sobre lo de Rosa, espero que siga así, mientras se pueda. Pikachu y los roedores tendrán más escenas así y Touko no estará. Acertaste con lo de Kyurem y los nuevos miembros tendrán muchos más protagonismo. Espero tu review en este capítulo y disfruta de la lectura. Nos vemos en el siguiente.

Bueno, eso sería todo y recuerden chicos, que si desean que uno de sus personajes favoritos del capítulo salga a responder sus preguntas, lo hacen por los reviews. Lo mismo está para mi fanfic crossover, una vez que se animen a leerlo. El siguiente capítulo llevará por título

**Capítulo 15: Batalla de Gimnasio, un encuentro inesperado y un concurso **

Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, así como yo disfrute haciéndolo para ustedes. Tengan en cuenta que, si desean estar en el grupo de Whatswapp, pueden enviarme un mensaje privado y los ayudaré con gusto. Éxitos en todo lo que se propongan y buena suerte. Nos vemos de acá dos semanas y recuerden que mi crossover lo actualicé y la semana que viene, haré lo mismo con Entrenamiento de Cuerpo y Alma

¡Nos vemos!


	16. Capitulo 15: Gimnasio y un encuentro

**ATENCIÓN 01: MI MAS SENTIDO PÉSAME A TODA LA FAMILIA Y AMISTADES DE FANDESERENA91. UN GRAN AMOURSHIPPER QUE SE FUE AL CIELO. ESPEREMOS QUE, EN SU NOMBRE, EL AMOURSHIPPING SE HAGA CANON Y QUE DIOS LO TENGA EN SU GLORIA POR EL RESTO DE LA ETERNIDAD.**

**ATENCIÓN 02: A TODOS MIS LECTORES Y LECTORAS DE ECUADOR, ME ENTRISTECE MUCHO EL SABER SOBRE EL TERREMOTO QUE ACONTECIÓ HACE POCO, ASÍ COMO LA CANTIDAD DE MUERTOS Y HERIDOS. MIS CONDOLENCIAS A SUS FAMILIARES Y SERES QUERIDOS, TAMBIÉN MI APOYO MORAL Y ESPIRITUAL A TODOS USTEDES. SON UN PAÍS QUE SABRÁ REPONERSE ANTE ESTA ADVERSIDAD Y OBTENDRÁ, COMO EXPERIENCIA, NUEVAS MEDIDAS DE PREVENCIÓN PARA CUALQUIER DESASTRE. LES MANDO MUCHOS ABRAZOS A LA DISTANCIA Y CUIDENSE BIEN. RECUERDEN APOYARSE LOS UNOS A LOS OTROS…:D**

**ATENCIÓN 03: ANTES DE CONTINUAR CON EL CAPÍTULO 15, SI ERES DE LAS PERSONAS QUE GUSTAN LOS CROSSOVERS O LOS MULTI-CROSSOVERS, Y TAMBIEN SI DISFRUTAS DE NARUTO Y FAIRY TAIL, HE PUBLICADO UN FANFIC CROSSOVER DE AMBOS ANIME, INCLUYENDO ELEMENTOS DE ALGUNOS ANIME Y OTROS ALLEGADOS. EL FANFIC LO ENCUENTRAS EN MI PAGINA DE PROLIFE (HACIENDO CLICK ARRIBA DE ESTE ANUNCIO, EXACTAMENTE EN DARKTEMPLAR28 Y BUSCAR EL CROSSOVER QUE MENCIONO) Y TIENE POR TÍTULO: "REDENCIÓN Y SALVACIÓN". APOYAME CON ESTE NUEVO PROYECTO QUE HE EMPEZADO A PUBLICAR CON UN REVIEW, FAVORITO O SEGUIDOR. TE AGRADECERÉ BASTANTE AL SEGUIR MI NUEVA AVENTURA EN EL MUNDO DE LOS CROSSOVER, ESCRIBIENDO SIEMPRE CON TODO MI EMPEÑO. SI TIENES ALGUNA CRÍTICA O ALGUNA SUGERENCIA SOBRE MI CROSSOVER, TAMBIÉN PUEDES DEJAR TU REVIEW CON TU OPINIÓN. DEBO DECIRLES, QUE, A FUTURO, SERÁ UN MULTI-CROSSOVER.**

**RECUERDEN TAMBIEN QUE, EN MI PROLIFE DE FANFICTION, ESTAN MIS DOS LINKS WEB, LOS CUALES LES DIRIGIRÁN A MI TWITTER (EN EL CASO QUE DESEEN CONOCERME PERSONALMENTE) O MI PAGINA DE FACEBOOK. PUEDEN DARLE "ME GUSTA" O "SEGUIRME"… :)**

**AHORA SÍ, CONTINUEMOS CON POKEMON, DESPUÉS DE ESTE PEQUEÑO ESPACIO PUBLICITARIO… :)**

**Disclaimer. Pokemon no me pertenece a mí, sino a Satoshi Tajiri. Los OST no me pertenecen a mí, sino a sus respectivos autores, compositores, editores y demás allegados.**

**Lean todo, por favor. Será, en mi opinión, del agrado del público en general…=)**

**Leer notas del autor al final, por favor.**

**Espero sus reviews…=)**

**Disculpen si hay algunas letras, tramos de trama un poco, incoherentes, partes de texto o "algunos" nombres mal puestos, debido a que lo he escrito lo más rápido posible.**

**Anuncio Importante al final del texto…. =)**

**Son 60 páginas de Word, todo un record lo que he hecho hasta ahora…:D**

**Leyenda:**

\- Conversación entre personas –

_\- Pensamientos de las personas o comentarios de la Pokedex, además de los Flash Back, técnicas de los pokemon y asociados –_

_**\- **_**Conversación de los pokemon u otros seres, además de documentos o escritos**_** –**_

\- _**Pensamientos de los pokemon u otros seres –**_

* * *

**Dilemas de Campeón: Amor**

**Segunda Temporada**

**Capítulo 15: La Batalla de Gimnasio, un encuentro inesperado y un concurso**

_**Time Skip. Al día siguiente: 6:00 am**_

Después de descansar en el centro pokemon cercano a Ciudad Virbank, nuestros protagonistas estaban haciendo su rutina de ejercicios común, aunque todo bajo la vigilancia de Elder, ya que el autoproclamado "hermano mayor" de Ash quería ver sus avances personalmente, además de cerciorarse de muchas cosas más.

Pasaron unos cuarenta minutos, para tomar una para de descanso. Ash y Elder se habían encargado de hacer los refrescos a base de bayas para todos, quienes bebieron con mucho gusto.

\- Oye, Ash… ¿Estas entrenando la mega evolución, verdad? – le habló el albino con una sonrisa. Cabe decir que el azabache se sorprendió de que él lo supiese – Y si te preguntas el motivo, es por esto – y de uno de sus bolsillos, sacó una especie de anillo con una piedra activadora incrustada.

\- ¿Tú también? – Elder asintió, para sorpresa de todos - ¿Por qué no tenemos un pequeño combate amistoso, ahora? Como en los viejos tiempos

\- Me parece bien. Hace tiempo que quería probar la capacidad de Sceptile – se levantó, ya que estaba sentado en el suelo, con una gran sonrisa de determinación pura. Una determinación como las que tenía cada vez que enfrentaba un nuevo reto en su vida – Chicos, quiero que todos lo miren con atención, incluso sus pokemon y los míos – todos asintieron, mientras sacaban a sus pokemon.

* * *

**Opening 2 (Inoue –Closer: Las explicaciones de la escena están en negrita, mientras que la canción traducida está en letra normal. Escuchen la canción corta original)**

**(Podemos ver un campo de flores rojas, para luego ver a Ash, mientras la cámara avanza y se observa a más personas, como Cilan, Rosa, Serena, Milena, Tiffany, Alice, Elder y, al final, Sasha, quien voltea, con mirada seria)**

…**.**

Tienes que tener más cuidado

Con las cosas más cercanas a ti

Sabes que entre más cerca estés de algo

Más difícil será verlo

…..

Explícame esta felicidad

**(Cilan y Alice avanzan a paso calmado)**

Que acabas de experimentar

(**Junto a los anteriores, Rosa, Serena, Milena y Tiffany caminan)**

¿O tal vez estas tan bendecido que ni siquiera lo puedes recordar?

**(Ash avanzaba por otro camino, con mirada determinada, mientras un aura blanca lo envolvía, de manera inconsciente)**

Que ahora estés de pie aquí

**(Sasha cerró los ojos, mientras se imaginaba un futuro feliz, al lado de cierta persona que ella considera especial)**

Que vives y respiras

**(Rosa, Serena, Milena y Tiffany miran sus objetivos a cumplirse, con mirada seria)**

Todos son pequeños milagros

Sólo por ellos mismos

**(Ash abrió los ojos, con mirada feliz, mientras el fantasma de N se difumina)**

…**.**

Tienes que tener más cuidado

**(Rosa estaba ganando un concurso de modas, para luego la cámara cambia a una escena donde estaba entrenando junto a sus pokemon, contra Ash)**

Con las cosas más cercanas a ti

**(Serena estaba preparando postres, para luego cambiar a la actuación. Finalmente, ella entrena contra Ash)**

Sabes que entre más cerca estés de algo

**(Milena estaba dirigiendo un evento pokemon, pero luego cambia a una escena donde se enfrenta a varios reclutas Plasma)**

Más difícil será verlo

**(Tiffany se encontraba pintando un mural, pero luego la escena cambia a que ella se encontraba entrenando en batalla con Ash)**

Sabes que entre más cerca estés de algo

**(La escena cambia a que Cilan, junto a sus pokemon, se preparan para una fiera batalla)**

Más difícil será de verlo

**(Alice, montada junto a su fiel Altaria, esquivaban muchos ataques de distintos tipos elementales)**

Y nunca lo daré por hecho

…**.**

Está bien decir "Nunca te rindas"

**(Podemos ver a Roxxie, con sus fieles pokemon, preparados para una gran batalla, digna de mencionarse)**

Y "Sigue persiguiendo tus sueños"

**(Ash se encontraba frente a él, con Riolu los dos Ralts, Deino, Pignite y Tirtouga, listos para la lucha de gimnasio**

Pero entre más tiempo estés alardeando

**(El trio sombrío y Ghetsis aparecen en fondo negro)**

Menos tendrás hecho

**(De allí, aparecen Trip, Burgundy y Matt, con miradas llenas de malicia. Al final, se muestra a un N sin emociones)**

Presionaré ese puñado de coraje hacia mi corazón

**(Ash se encontraba corriendo, hacia un punto fijo)**

Con su ayuda, viviré un día más

**(Mientras avanzaba, aparecían Sasha, Elder, Cilan, Rosa, Serena, Milena, Tiffany y Alice, respectivamente, cada uno con una sonrisa)**

Y nunca me daré por vencido

**(Ash dio un salto hacia el cielo)**

¡Vamos!

* * *

Todos observaban como ambos, el azabache y el albino, se colocaban a una distancia prudente de los demás, para que nadie resultara afectado.

\- Hace tiempo que no veo una batalla de mega evoluciones – Tiffany recordaba que, cuando estaba en Kalos, algunos líderes de gimnasio peleaban entre sí con sus pokemon más fuertes – Esto será interesante – susurró animada.

\- Es verdad, además de que será interesante ver como ambos se enfrentan – prosiguió Cilan con muchos ánimos – ¿Me preguntó qué clase de pokemon usará Elder?

\- Tal vez, de acuerdo a su personalidad, debe de ser un pokemon de tipo tierra – auguró Serena.

\- No, yo creo que será un tipo hierba, como Ash – siguió Rosa.

\- Pues yo creo que será una mezcla… ¿Tal vez sea un tipo roca/volador? – se preguntaba Milena.

Por otro lado, los que iban a pelear estaban escuchando las especulaciones, aunque Elder tenía un gotón en la cien, ya que una de ellas adivinó con qué pokemon iba a ir, pero decidió hacer un "pequeño" cambio.

\- ¡Ve, Abomasnow! – Elder lanzó su pokebola, sacando a su pokemon de tipo planta/hielo. Rosa sacó su pokedex para ver los datos del pokemon en mención.

_\- Abomasnow, el pokemon árbol nieve. Abomasnow vive tranquilamente en montañas cubiertas de nieve. Ellos crean ventiscas para ocultarse – _la chica de moños veía que ese pokemon territorial, según la pokedex. Ash no la tendría fácil.

\- Ya veo, así que Abomasnow tenía mega evolución. Entonces, yo iré con mi compañero ¡Sceptile! – y Ash lanzó su pokebola al aire, mientras la evolución del inicial tipo planta de Hoenn hacia aparición. Ambos tenían sus mega piedras en unos brazaletes en sus brazos izquierdos – Esta será una batalla interesante, más que todo por la ventaja de tipo que posees – susurró el azabache - ¡Elder, podemos empezar!

\- ¡Entonces, permíteme enseñarte la mega evolución de mi pokemon más fuerte! ¡Vamos, Abomasnow! ¡Mega evolución! – y alzó el anillo con la piedra activadora, para luego, en sincronía con la mega piedra, empezar a emitir luces multicolores, las cuales se unieron para dar paso a la nueva forma del pokemon. Este empezó a mutar, volviéndose más alto y a crecerle más brazos. Al final, su aspecto cambió ligeramente: sus brazos aparecen anclados al sustrato, los pies están cubiertos por una mayor cantidad de nieve, y la diferencia principal es una multitud de nuevas capas heladas que rodean su cabeza y cuerpo. de su tronco, sobresalen dos columnas de hielo protegidas por nieve. Ya había llegado al estado de Mega Abomasnow. Fue allí que el clima cambió. La nevada empezaba a sentirse con regularidad. Los espectadores empezaban a sentir un poco de frio.

**(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST Phil Rey - Defender of Liberty (2013 - Age of the Fallen))**

Cuando el pokemon pisó el suelo, lo hizo con una gran potencia, la cual hizo que una corriente de aire presurizada saliera por todos lados, meciendo fuertemente los cabellos de cada uno de los protagonistas. Ash y Sceptile miraban seriamente a sus contrincantes, aunque sabían que debía de acabar con la pelea lo más rápido posible, ya que alargarla, y con este clima a favor del pokemon de hielo, empeorarían las cosas.

\- ¡Empecemos con _Mazazo_! – Abomasnow fue a una velocidad aceptable contra Sceptile, con un enorme mazo de color verde, mucho más grande de lo normal, debido al poder de la mega evolución.

\- ¡Contrarresta con _Hoja Afilada_ y esquiva ese ataque! – ordenó Ash con seriedad. Sceptile, de un giro elegante, desvió para un costado el ataque del poderoso pokemon helado y, haciendo gala de su velocidad, logró conectar una de las hojas afiladas contra Abomasnow. Al menos, había dado el primer golpe. El combate se puso en suspenso. Fue allí que el aura blanca se posó en Ash, sacándolo de sí mismo – La comunión de verdades, nos mostrará el camino – y el azabache cogió la piedra activadora que tenía en un colgante, repitiendo el mismo proceso de Elder - ¡Sceptile, mega evolución! – y el pokemon empezó a mutar, bajo la intensa aura multicolor. Al final, se observaron cambios. La cola de Sceptile acababa, ahora, en punta, con el color rojo, la cual le permitía cortar un trozo de esta, como un misil. Las hojas en forma de dagas de los brazos se vuelven rojas en la punta, más estilizadas y afiladas. Su cresta se vuelve más aguileña y parece mordida. Ahora, era Mega Sceptile.

Todos los espectadores, tanto los amigos de Ash y los pokemon, estaban anonados al ver a dos pokemon en su etapa máxima: majestuosos y poderosos.

\- ¡Es genial! – más que todo las chicas, gritaron de emoción al ver una de las peleas más emocionantes de sus vidas, mientras que Cilan observaba atentamente como Ash y Elder se miraban al rojo vivo.

_\- ¡Rayo Solar!_ – Sceptile cargó rápidamente los rayos matutinos del sol y los lanzó con tal poder y velocidad que no le dio el tiempo de reacción suficiente a Mega Abomasnow. Este solo pudo bloquearlo con sus potentes brazos, aunque, al final, lo desvió hacia distintas direcciones. Mega Abomasnow miró con un poco de rabia a Mega Sceptile por el ataque infligido, para luego sentir una explosión alrededor. Al parecer, el poder de la mega evolución era formidable – A pesar de ser del mismo tipo, el _Rayo Solar_ si le afectó a Abomasnow.

_\- ¡Canto Helado! _– Abomasnow empezó a formar una esfera helada, la cual se fragmentó en varias partes, las cuales impactaron de lleno contra Sceptile, generándole mucho daño por la ventaja de x4. Sin embargo, para sorpresa de todos, se levantó como si nada.

_\- ¡Puño Drenaje!_ – Sceptile, a una velocidad casi sónica, se lanzó contra Abomasnow y le impactó de lleno, lanzándolo contra la espesura del bosque cercano al centro pokemon, arrastrando muchos árboles en el proceso. Gracias a ese ataque, el pokemon planta de Hoenn recuperó su salud – Por lo que sé, cuando Sceptile mega evoluciona, aumenta su ataque, ataque especial, defensa especial y velocidad considerablemente – sin embargo, para la sorpresa de todos, Abomasnow salió con ganas de seguir peleando más, aunque el _Puño Drenaje_ si le dolió, por ser un ataque de tipo Lucha – Como siempre, tus pokemon me sorprenden, Elder – susurró con admiración el azabache

_\- ¡Terremoto! _– el pokemon de hielo usó todo el poder de sus extremidades para golpear la tierra y atacar directamente contra Sceptile, quien lo recibió de lleno. Una gran explosión se sintió por todo el campo de batalla.

Los chicos, mientras tanto, estaban completamente incrédulos por la batalla que estaban viendo, incluso los mismos pokemon de Ash. Hasta ahora, Sceptile mostraba una gama de ataques muy fuertes, como lo eran _Hoja Afilada_ y _Puño Drenaje_, los cuales eran bien aprovechados por el buen ataque del pokemon planta, así como su decente ataque especial, demostrado con el _Rayo Solar_ que afectó a Abomasnow, aunque este no se quedaba atrás, ya que tenía ataques fuertes, como lo eran _Mazazo_ y _Terremoto_, así como _Canto Helado_, en su repertorio de ataques especiales.

\- ¡No me lo creo! ¡Resistió el ataque! – Cilan susurró sorprendido al ver que Sceptile resistió el _Terremoto_.

\- ¿Dejaste que lo recibiera, ehhh? – susurró Elder con seriedad.

\- Lo mejor será que no subestimes a Sceptile. Ambos hemos pasado por muchas cosas para no caer tan fácil – le respondió con una sonrisa el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta.

\- ¡Usa _Danza Espada_ y atacá con _Mazazo_! – Elder le ordenó con ímpetu a su pokemon, quien empezó a subir su fuerza. Ash se alarmó.

\- ¡No permitas que suba sus estadísticas, Sceptile! _¡Garra Dragón!_ – tanto él como su entrenador sabían que si Abomasnow hacía eso, era su fin. La velocidad de reacción lo era todo para ellos.

Sceptile, a velocidad de vértigo, fue contra Abomasnow, quien ya tenía preparado Mazazo. Ambos, a velocidad fueron cara a cara para impactarse de lleno. Ambos ataques colisionaron, provocando una explosión sin precedentes, pero ambos todavía seguían en pie.

\- ¡Abomasnow, aprovecha y usa _Canto Helado_ para acabarlo! – mandó Elder, ya que tenía la ventaja del humo.

\- ¡Demuestra tu velocidad de reacción, Sceptile! _¡Puño Drenaje!_ – Ash sabía que era todo o nada.

Antes que el _Canto Helado_ saliera de la boca de Abomasnow, Sceptile logró conectarle un potente gancho en la cara, el cual lo mandó a volar al aire con una potencia magnifica. Cuando el pokemon de hielo cayó al piso, generó un gran cráter, completamente inmovilizado y sin fuerzas para continuar.

**(Fin del OST)**

Después de unos segundos, la mega evolución de Abomasnow se deshizo, generando que regresara a su estado anterior. Elder suspiró.

\- Buena batalla, Abomasnow. Te mereces un descanso – el albino regresó a su pokemon, para luego acercarse a Ash, quien deshizo la mega evolución. El azabache caminaba hacia Elder, para realizar un choque de puños, como señal de respeto y de camarería.

Sin embargo, antes de que Ash siquiera caminara unos pasos más, el joven entrenador de Pueblo Paleta abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Su cuerpo había sufrido un completo entumecimiento general. Su corazón se paralizó inmediatamente. Frente a todos, el azabache se desmayó por completo. Estaba muerto.

\- ¡Ash! – todos corrieron desesperados al ver que su amigo había caído inerte al suelo, sin siquiera mostrar algún dolor.

**(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST Dark Side – Naruto Shippuden Road to Ninja OST)**

\- ¡Responde Ash! – Rosa, Serena, Milena y Tiffany eran las que estaban más que preocupadas. Gimoteaban levemente al ver que el azabache no respondía, incluso Sceptile y Pikachu trataban de moverlo, junto con los otros pokemon, pero algo los remeció por completo. Como si una fuerza superior los intimidara a todos, con más grado a Rosa, Cilan, Serena, Milena y Tiffany, junto a sus pokemon y en menor grado a Elder, quien se sorprendió al ver esa clase de energía. El albino sintió que este poder provenía del azabache muerto. Observó a sus costados, para darse con un acontecimiento que lo haría remecerse. Cada uno de los amigos de Ash, incluyendo a sus pokemon, empezaron a caer, con los ojos en blanco, al piso como costales de papas.

\- Así que tú también… - susurró con sorpresa el albino – No solo yo, mi hermana y el maestro, tú también posees los atributos del conquistador – sonrió para sus adentros. Tal vez, no fue pura casualidad que su hermana, en ese entonces, lo haya salvado de la muerte en Monte Plateado. Sin embargo, antes de que siguiera hablando, Ash se levantó como si nada hubiera pasado.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? – susurró somnoliento, para luego abrir los ojos desmesuradamente - ¡¿Qué es lo que les pasó, chicos?! – se aterró al ver a todos completamente desmayados.

\- Eso lo hiciste tú – le respondió Elder ya más calmado.

\- ¿Cómo que lo hice yo? No recuerdo haber hecho esto – preguntó muy confundido el azabache.

\- Ash, escuchame con atención ¿Alguna vez has sentido que has perdido el control de tu cuerpo? – preguntó serio su amigo. El azabache empezaba a hacer memoria de todos los eventos de su pasado, hasta que recordó uno.

\- Sí, eso pasó hace poco. Recuerdo que estábamos peleando contra N y Zekrom en la fuente. De pronto sentí como si mi cuerpo hubiese sido poseído por otra persona, pero, a su vez, sentía que era yo mismo con el entorno. Sentía las presencias de las personas y los pokemon, me daba la sensación de que mi cuerpo estaba protegido por algo invisible y presentía que podía intimidar a todos al expulsar ese poder. Incluso, esto se transmitió a mis pokemon, como Infernape y Pikachu – contestó lo más sincero posible.

\- Ya veo. Entonces mis suposiciones son las correctas. No controlas por completo la energía natural – comentó.

\- ¿Energía Natural? – repitió con una gran interrogante en su cabeza.

**(Fin del OST)**

Sin embargo, antes de que siguiera explicándole, ambos notaron que todos sus amigos se estaban levantando de a pocos.

\- ¡Están bien, chicos! – Ash se acercó a cada uno de sus amigos presentes, incluso a sus pokemon.

\- ¿Qué paso? – susurraron las chicas del grupo.

\- Mi cabeza me duele un poco – Cilan se sobaba la cabeza, al igual que todos los pokemon.

\- Recuerdo que Ash se desmayó de la nada y, de pronto, nos desmayamos al sentir una presencia muy intimidante – la joven de moños habló con sorpresa.

\- Muy bien. Será mejor que les explique qué es lo que ha ocurrido – comentó Elder con mucha calma.

El albino cerró sus ojos, como si quisiera sentir algo, hasta que los detecto. No eran de peligro, según él, así que podía hablar con normalidad.

\- Puedo decir ahora que hay más de 250 pokemon salvajes por los alrededores, además de 13 entrenadores, 29 civiles caminando y 23 pokemon entrenando – comentó.

\- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? – preguntó Cilan.

\- Es algo que ustedes no saben. Sin embargo, Ash posee esa clase de poder que yo tengo – todos observaron a Ash, quien se sorprendió – Me refiero a la energía natural.

\- ¿Energía Natural? – preguntaron a coro.

**(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST Hero Society – ONE TAKE MAN (ONE PUNCH MAN OST). Escúchenlo de largo)**

Fue allí que, de la nada, un Emboar de las montañas, dos veces más grande del promedio, corrió con furia hacia Elder. No se sabía la razón. Todos se pusieron en guardia. La última evolución de Tepig gritó tan potentemente que casi ensordece a todos, menos a Ash y a Elder.

\- ¡Elder, detrás de ti! ¡Alejate! – le advirtieron Serena y Tiffany por el pokemon de tipo fuego/lucha.

\- No hay que preocuparse. Más bien, escuchen. La energía natural es un poder que todas las personas del mundo poseemos y que puede ser transmitido a tus pokemon y que estos pueden llegar a usar para cambiar un poco su forma, tal y como lo hace la megaevolución, pero de una manera un poco distinta a esta: Presencia, espíritu combativo, intimidación, nada diferente a lo que los humanos podemos sentir diariamente – puntualizó, mientras que el Emboar alistaba sus puños de fuego, listos para atacar al albino – Pero las personas desconocen este poder o no saben cómo despertarlo con la comunión de la naturaleza y sus propios yo - Elder cerró los ojos, mientras que Emboar rugió una vez más - ¡Jamás dudar y seguir siempre hasta el final! Eso es lo que te hace más fuerte – y fue allí que Emboar se lanzó con todo.

\- ¡Cuidado! – gritaron todos.

\- Pongan mucha atención, chicos. Existen dos tipos de energía natural – Emboar empezó con el ataque.

\- ¡Huye! – le gritó Cilan.

\- No se preocupen. Tratará de atacarme con su puño por la espalda al lado derecho – y efectivamente, el pokemon de fuego golpeó en el lado indicado. Elder lo esquivo elegantemente sin siquiera moverse de su sitio, por lo que el puño generó un pequeño cráter en el suelo – El poder de sentir la presencia de tu oponente es llamado universalmente, no importa el idioma, como _Kenbunshoku _**(Atributos de Observación)** – y para la sorpresa de todos, Elder esquivaba, sin moverse significativamente de su posición. Todos se quedaron anonados al ver que el Emboar salvaje se cansaba y Elder ni sudaba – Si llevas este tipo de energía natural al máximo nivel y sincronizarlo con tus pokemon, incluso puedes detectar enemigos invisibles, cuántos son y cuál será su siguiente posible movimiento.

\- Sorprendente – susurraron todos.

\- Si hubiese decidido pelear con energía natural contra Ash, habría ganado en menos de treinta segundos, pero quería comprobar algo – comentó – El siguiente tipo de poder de energía natural en conocido como _Busoshoku _**(Atributos de Armadura)** – hizo una pausa – Este poder es como una armadura invisible – justo en ese momento, el Emboar, más furioso que nunca, intentó atacar con un puño trueno al albino, pero este, con la palma de su mano, creo una onda de energía, la cual mandó a volar unos metros del suelo al pokemon de fuego, para la incredulidad del resto – Si la armadura es lo suficientemente poderosa, puede usarse como potenciador para el ataque. Puede ser usado por las personas, como por los mismos pokemon, previamente sincronizados por sus dueños. Cuando se endurece una zona con este poder mientras se use como potenciador, adquiere un color negro – comentó con una sonrisa. Dicho esto, golpeó suavemente con un dedo en la frente de todos. Cabe decir que el dolor era el triple de uno normal. Cada uno se quejó de dolor y se sobaba la parte lastimada – Esta es la parte más importante. Con este poder, se puede golpear con mayor eficacia a todos, incluso los pokemon legendarios, mediante ataques físicos y traspasar los de tipo especial. El _Busoshoku_ es su punto débil. Por ejemplo, puedes sincronizarte con tu pokemon para que este haga el _Busoshoku _junto con una clase de puños, como Puño Fuego, y podrás causarle daños de hasta x6 a un Articuno y traspasar una _Ventisca_, incluso se puede transmitir este poder a las armas – puntualizó – Hasta ahora, si logran sincronizarse el entrenador y su pokemon con estas dos energías a la vez, llegarán a un estado incompleto, pero el cual sería suficiente para causar problemas a rivales de alto nivel, siempre y cuando aprendan a manejarlos – todos escuchaban atentamente – Ash ¿te has preguntado por qué Sasha esquivaba los ataques de sus rivales con facilidad y resistía ataques, incluso sus pokemon? Eso se debía a que ella usaba estos dos tipos de energía natural y los sincronizaba.

\- Ya veo – susurró el azabache, mientras que Rosa, Serena y Milena recordaban como la joven de cabellos rizados esquivaba con facilidad los ataques del Trio Sombrío en la fuente de energía.

\- Sin embargo, hay un tercer tipo de energía natural que solo lo poseen pocas personas en el mundo – el Emboar se levantó furioso, con los ojos rojos, listo para despedazar a Elder - Observen bien – el albino se volteó a ver al pokemon salvaje y fijó su mirada en este, para luego hacer uso de un estallido invisible que fue directo hacia Emboar, quien inmediatamente se detuvo. No podía mover un solo músculo, mientras observaba y sentía toda esa presión en él. Empezó a sudar mares, a la vez que retrocedía un poco, para luego mirar con puro terror y miedo a Elder. Después de unos segundos, el pokemon de fuego se desmayó por completo y cayó pesadamente contra el suelo.

\- ¡Ahhh! – sus mandíbulas estaban en el piso, literalmente, al observar que el albino había sometido a un pokemon salvaje sin siquiera mover un solo dedo. Elder volteó a verlos con serenidad.

\- El poder de la energía natural para intimidar a tus enemigos: _Haoushoku _**(Atributos del Rey Conquistador)** – hizo una pausa – Solamente una de un millón de personas poseen esto y las personas más poderosas del mundo, a través de la historia, han poseído este poder, pero, al contrario de los dos otros tipos, este tercer poder se puede controlar, más no fortalecer. Eso se debe a que este poder proviene, más que todo, de la voluntad y los sentimientos del poseedor. Sin embargo, solamente una persona de un millón pueden usar este último poder, sincronizarlo con los dos otros tipos de energía natural, para luego transmitirlo a sus pokemon y entrar en un estado similar a la mega evolución – Elder quería morirse de risa. La cara de cada uno de los jóvenes era como de los pescados al momento de salir del agua – Ahora que ya lo saben, sabrán que Ash logró sincronizar de manera inconsciente con Infernape y Pikachu cuando pelearon contra Zekrom, además de que usó el _Haoushoku _con ustedes hace un momento.

\- Es verdad, incluso siento escalofríos al recordarlo – comentó Tiffany.

\- Eso se debe a que no ha controlado por completo su poder – respondió – Cuando estábamos en Monte Plateado, Ash daba la sensación de usar _Kenbunshoku _de manera inconsciente y una mínima cantidad de _Busoshoku _– dijo el albino – Con el _Haoushoku, _fue capaz de doblegar personas débiles de voluntad – esto ofendió a todos, menos al azabache.

\- ¿Entonces tú, Sasha y el maestro son capaces de usarlo, el _Haoushoku_? – preguntó Ash – ¡Esto es increíble! – el albino empezó a reír.

\- ¿Ahora me respetas más? – preguntó divertido.

\- ¡Sí! – fue la única respuesta del azabache con mucha admiración.

\- Sin embargo, despertar la energía natural no es nada fácil, pero como les acompañaré por una semana, introduciré a Ash en el uso de la energía natural. Él después les enseñará estos – todos agradecieron al albino por semejante favor - Además, déjenme decirles algo. Se preguntarán si solo este fenómeno se ha realizado en otras regiones. La respuesta es no. La energía natural es un secreto de Unova para el mundo y solo las personas que son autóctonas y también los entrenadores viajeros que han despertado este poder pueden manejarlo. Estos últimos, por respeto a la región, no lo transmiten a sus congéneres tan fácilmente. De los casos que he escuchado, solamente el maestro transmitió los conocimientos de la energía natural al un campeón pokemon, a mi y a Sasha, solo que ella no lo domina a la perfección - puntualizó.

\- _Ahora entiendo por qué un conocimiento tan grande no es conocido para todo el mundo. Se requiere de tiempo y dedicación el enseñarlo, además de que esto sería usado por las organizaciones del mal - _fue el pensamiento del azabache.

**(Fin del OST)**

\- Mejor vamos caminando, que falta poco para llegar a Ciudad Virbank – todos asintieron a las palabras de Serena, aunque alguien soltó una pregunta.

\- Elder, dijiste que las personas más poderosas del mundo son capaces de usar el _Haoushoku _¿A quiénes te referías? – preguntó Milena.

\- Por ejemplo. De los que tengo entendido, Ghetsis tiene acceso al _Haoushoku_, por lo que N debería también tenerlo, aunque, por lo que averigüe, tiende más a la mega evolución. Los altos mandos y ciertos comandantes del Equipo Plasma también son capaces de usarlo. El campeón de Unova y el líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Opelucid son capaces de usarlo, además de que del Alto Mando solo Marshall lo posee, mientras que el resto del Alto Mando, junto con líderes de gimnasio llegan solo hasta el _Busoshoku_, menos Cilan, Chili, Cress, Lenora y Burgh. Se dice que para ellos este nivel no se les explicó debido a sus labores fuera de ser líderes o por qué no estaban dispuestos de tiempo – todos se sorprendieron al saber que el líder del Equipo Plasma tenía esa clase de poder y de las demás personas también, para luego mirar a Cilan, quien solo se hacía el desentendido. Una vez le explicaron de esto por encargo de la asociación de la Liga Pokemon de la región Unova, pero no le tomó importancia – Ahora que recuerdo, tu padre también es capaz de usarlo, Ash. Me imagino que se habrán encontrado alguna vez durante todos tus viajes – comentó. Esto generó las dudas en todos y generó la intriga en el azabache.

\- Para nada – respondió serio.

\- Ya veo, menudo padre inconsciente que tienes también. Una vez me comentó que te había visto desde los palcos mientras peleabas contra ese chico llamado Paul en la Liga Sinnoh – esto generó aún más la intriga en todos.

\- ¿Sinnoh? – susurraron todos.

\- ¿Acaso estuvo allí alguna vez? – preguntó Rosa.

\- ¿Cómo será el padre de Ash? – esta vez fue el turno de Tiffany en cuestionar.

\- ¿Quién es mi padre? – preguntó curioso el azabache.

\- El nombre de tu padre es Osiel Ketchum: El Campeón Ermitaño – fue allí que todos, incluso los pokemon (los que estaban afuera y los que estaban en sus pokebolas), menos Ash y Elder, obviamente, se quedaron de piedra, a la vez que respiraban profusamente, producto del asombro.

**(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST Clear Black Sea – Naruto Shippuden Road to Ninja OST)**

\- ¡EHHHHHHH! - gritaron todos, pokemon incluidos, menos los anteriormente explicados, con los ojos en blanco.

\- ¿¡El Campeón Ermitaño tenía un hijo!? – gritó Milena más que sorprendida.

\- ¡Ash es el hijo del campeón mundial! – Rosa sí que se quedó anonada.

\- ¡Es la primera vez que escucho los datos completos del Campeón Ermitaño! – Serena, al igual que sus amigas, estaba por completo ida.

**\- ¡Ahora entiendo de dónde saca tanta fuerza de voluntad! – **incluso Pikachu dio su opinión. El pokemon ratón sabía del Campeón Ermitaño por Mr. Mine, pero nunca supo su nombre.

\- Chicos, por qué están tan altera… - comentó Ash, pero Cilan no le dejó terminar.

\- ¡Imbécil! ¡¿Acaso no sabes quién es Osiel?! – le gritó/preguntó/insultó, por primera vez desde que se conocieron, el peliverde al azabache.

\- ¡Tu padre es el hombre más fuerte del mundo y la única eminencia que puede derrotar a los campeones a nivel mundial en todas las disciplinas y aspectos! – Tiffany también estaba al borde del desmayo. Enterarte que el padre del chico que te gusta es el más fuerte del mundo no era común de saberlo todos los días. Todos miraron a Ash como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza.

\- Milena ¿Puedes explicarme? – le habló a la pelirroja.

\- Como te lo digo – se masajeó la cien, pensativa - Bueno, la situación es que tu padre, después de pasar ciertas pruebas y ganar a nivel mundial, le coronaron como el más fuerte, además de que le dieron la función de vigilar el mundo. Ahora entenderás que por ese motivo no para en tu casa o sabes algo de él, ya que es errante o ermitaño, como quieran decirlo, eliminando e interfiriendo con los planes de las organizaciones criminales en el mundo. Por eso, casi nadie se metía con él, pero ahora, una vez que alguien, fuera de nosotros, sepa que eres su hijo, se meterán contigo – finalizó.

**(Fin del OST)**

**(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST Bleach OST 2 – Track 5 – Diago 45 Degrees Tango. Solamente los últimos 30 segundos)**

\- Es verdad, se me olvidaba – se rascó la cabeza el albino –Esto debería de haber sido un secreto, pero bueno ¡Qué más da! ¡Bwajajajajajajajaja! – y empezó a reír a sus anchas. Todos tenían la mandíbula en el piso, mientras escuchaban a Elder reírse – Bueno, solo olvídenlo – movió su mano como quien diciendo: No importa.

\- Todos se quedaron en blanco, de pies a cabeza, mientras extendían las manos al cielo de manera cómica. A lo lejos, incluso en Ciudad Virbank y todos sus alrededores, se escuchó un solo grito.

\- ¡EHHHHHHHHHH! – sí, la incredulidad de los seis jóvenes y todos sus pokemon.

**(Fin del OST)**

_**Time Skip. Horas después**_

Los seis, después de la sorpresa que recibieron por parte de Elder, junto al albino en mención, llegaron a Ciudad Virbank con relativa tranquilidad, aunque bueno, Ash todavía estaba en su mundo, ya que enterarte que eres hijo del hombre más fuerte del mundo sí que causaba asombro. Sin embargo, unas palmadas de su amigo eléctrico le hicieron regresar.

\- Ya lo sé, Pikachu. Debo de pensar en algo para poder ir a la batalla de gimnasio, aunque esta ese tema de la energía natural – el pokemon ratón le miró serio – si la líder puede usar los dos primeros tipos de energía natural sería algo malo – en esto, no podían estar más de acuerdo. Elder intervino.

\- Muy bien. Vamos a un Centro Pokemon – el albino les indicó para ir rápidamente.

Una vez que llegaron allí, dejaron a sus pokemon para que se recuperaran bajo el cuidado de la enfermera Joy. Dejaron sus cosas en sus habitaciones, aunque estaban tentados alquilar uno de esos departamentos, pero estos no tenían un campo de entrenamiento.

\- Ash, chicos. Vayamos al campo de entrenamiento que está a la espalda – comentó Elder con una sonrisa.

\- Disculpa, pero ahora hay una conferencia de conocedores en la ciudad. Tengo que ir para que mi rango siga vigente – se disculpó el peliverde. Todos comprendieron y le dijeron que no había problema.

\- Yo tengo que ir con Rosa a una productora que quiere mis servicios, además de eso le ayudaré a elegir algunos diseños para el concurso dentro de tres días ¿No es verdad? – la chica de moños asintió, mientras ambas se disponían a irse.

\- Déjame acompañarte que necesito unos utensilios para seguir dibujando – la rubia del grupo les siguió, dejando solo a Serena como espectadora.

**(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST Ninmu – Naruto Shippuden OST 01. Sigan de largo con este OST)**

\- Entonces, comencemos – Ash y Elder se pusieron frente a frente en el campo de entrenamientos – Muy bien, Ash. Sé lo que estás pensando así que te lo digo, no como una advertencia, sino como una orden y regla de vida. Nunca, pero jamás de los jamases se te ocurra combinar la energía natural con la mega evolución.

\- ¿Eso se debe a qué? – preguntó.

\- La mega evolución fuerza al pokemon a avanzar a un nivel superior mediante los vínculos con su entrenador, a veces también afecta el entrenador, pero en menor medida. Sin embargo, al contrario de la energía natural, esta desventaja puede ser eliminada por los lazos que el entrenador y pokemon refuerzan a futuro – hizo una pausa – La energía natural es todo lo contrario, ya que esta fuerza al entrenador a ir a un siguiente nivel con la naturaleza y relacionarlo con los vínculos que posee con su entrenador y afecta poco al pokemon, dejando al entrenador con el cuerpo completamente vulnerable a daños internos si es que hay peleas prolongadas. No importa la clase de persona que seas, si usas esas dos energías a la vez, puedes acortar drásticamente tu tiempo de vida y morir si es que lo usas muchas veces, por tiempos prolongados o sacas al máximo todo su poder, además de que puedes tener procesos de espasmos fuertes y daños en órganos internos - advirtió – Una vez lo observé en una persona que llegó al Monte Plateado antes que tú y retó al maestro. Al usarlo por dos horas seguidas, ese sujeto murió – terminó de decirlo lúgubremente. Ash se quedó de piedra, mientras que Serena se llevó las manos a la boca – Bien, ahora comencemos – sacó un pañuelo de sus bolsillos, a la vez que sacaba una _shinai _**(Arma del Kendo)** de quien sabe – Vendate los ojos – el azabache siguió sus órdenes – Ahora quiero que trates de concentrarte y sientas tu entorno, a la vez que tratas de forzar tus sentidos al máximo. Yo trataré de atacarte con mi shinai con la mayor contundencia posible – el joven entrenador asintió, a la vez que sintió el primer golpe – Nunca dije cuando empezaríamos.

Dicho esto, ante una Serena que quería intervenir en favor del chico que le gustaba, decidió no hacerlo, para que este pudiera mejorar rápidamente.

_**Time Skip. Minutos después del almuerzo.**_

Ash ya se encontraba completamente magullado por los constantes golpes, cortesía de un albino que realmente se estaba pasando con el entrenamiento. Rosa, Milena y Tiffany ya habían llegado de su salida y se limitaron, junto a Serena, de observar lo que hacían. La enfermera Joy les llamó para el almuerzo, pero ambos jóvenes aún seguían allí. Al parecer, el almuerzo era irrelevante allí.

_\- ¡Ya deja de golpearme maldición! ¡Hasta parece que lo disfruta el desgraciado! – _pensaba un Ash más que cabreado. La verdad que el cuerpo le dolía horrores – _Sin embargo, debo de concentrarme. El dolor sacará lo mejor de mis sentidos – _fue allí que algo lo desencajó – _Espera… ¿esa luz? ¿lo que estoy viendo es como si fuera su aura? Además, veo el arma que posee ¡Es como viera el entorno, solo que con los ojos cerrados!¡Incluso siento que las chicas están dentro del Centro Pokemon, muchos pokemon caminando junto a sus entrenadores, civiles y demás cosas!_ – sin embargo, se alarmó - _ ¡Va a atacarme por la derecha! ¡debo de esquivarlo! – _y fue allí que una arremetida de la _shinai _de Elder logró ser esquivada del todo por completo. El albino siguió repitiéndolo, hasta que el azabache empezó a acostumbrarse de a pocos. Las espectadoras, quienes miraban desde la ventana, se quedaron más que sorprendidas al ver que su azabache esquivaba todo como si nada, y eso que Elder no se contenía con la tanda de golpes.

\- Veo que lo has conseguido. A mí me tomó cinco días y tú lo activaste en unas horas. Realmente eres hijo del Campeón Ermitaño – comentó sonriente.

\- Muchas gracias – susurró cansado, pero con una sonrisa – Es como si sintiera los alrededores y todo lo que me rodea. Es como ver sin mis ojos.

\- Y eso que tu solo has sentido los alrededores. Cuando logres un nivel superior, incluso podrás sentir hasta unos 10 kilómetros de radio – la sorpresa de Ash era sin precedentes.

\- ¡Eso es cerca o más grande que una ciudad! – chilló exaltado como nunca.

\- Por ahora, eso te servirá para la batalla de gimnasio, aunque falta relacionarlo con tus pokemon – hizo una pausa – Sin embargo, una mente sano y un cuerpo sano siempre dependen de tu alimentación. Vamos a almorzar.

\- ¡Sí! – los dos se adentraron al Centro Pokemon, mientras que las chicas se dispusieron solamente a observarlos.

Después de que almorzaron, el azabache sacó a todos sus pokemon, mientras que Elder solo sacó a Abomasnow, quien tenía, como su entrenador, una _shinai. _Ambos se pusieron en las espaldas de Ash.

\- Debes saber lo siguiente. Para que te sincronices con tus pokemon no necesariamente debe de ser en una batalla. La adrenalina sirve muy bien como catalizador de energías, pero lo son también las fuerzas de sí mismo. Con el reciente _Kenbunshoku _que has despertado, enfócate en tus pokemon, todos a la vez. Trata de ver su interior con este poder – le decía, mientras el albino tapaba los ojos de Ash y sus pokemon con vendas – Empezare a golpearte, mientras tratas de enfocarte con tus pokemon – hizo una pausa – Ustedes traten de estar lo más calmados posible – haciendo referencia a los pokemon de Ash. Estos asintieron. Luego, miró a Abomasnow - Ahora – y dicho esto, los dos comenzaron el mismo entrenamiento, aunque ahora Abomasnow golpeaba a los pokemon.

Tanto el joven entrenador de Pueblo Paleta, como sus pokemon, estaban siendo molidos a golpes, incluso los novatos, pero se aguantaban el dolor, siguiendo el ejemplo de su entrenador. Era difícil de mantener la concentración e interiorizarse, hasta que empezaron a acostumbrarse al dolor de a pocos. Ash empezó a interiorizarse de a pocos, hasta que percibió a sus pokemon. Luego de eso, trató de interiorizarse y fue allí que pudo sentir toda clase de sentimientos y pensamientos en cada uno de sus pokemon, así como sus deseos y metas.

_**\- ¡Ya no puedo soportar más el dolor! – **_gimió lastimeramente Servine.

_\- Chicos, debemos de seguir ¿Pueden verlo? – _preguntó el azabache a todos sus pokemon por medio de la sincronía, quienes se quedaron sorprendidos por esto.

_**\- ¿Ash, eres tú? **_– cada uno preguntó a su estilo.

_\- Sí. Ahora entiendo cuando dijo que la adrenalina y el dolor nos mantendrían al vilo – _hizo una pausa - _¿Pueden sentir todas las presencias que están a su alrededor? ¿También pueden sentir hacia dónde va el siguiente ataque? – _todos asintieron a su pregunta – _Muy bien ¡Es nuestro turno de contrarrestar todo!_

_**\- ¡Sí! – **_le respondieron enérgicos todos los pokemon.

Elder atacó hacia el lado izquierdo y Ash lo esquivó como si nada, mientras que Abomasnow atacó hacia los pokemon. Estos, al igual que su entrenador, lo esquivaron con mucha facilidad.

\- ¡Muy bien! ¡Sigan así! – les arengó el albino, mientras aumentaba aún más la velocidad de sus ataques. Abomasnow hacia lo mismo.

Todos ellos siguieron en el entrenamiento, hasta altas horas de la noche. En un día habían aprendido lo básico del _Kenbunshoku._

\- Ash, chicos, pueden desatarse los vendajes – les dijo el albino al azabache y sus pokemon. Estos le hicieron caso y, aunque les dolió demasiado, sonrieron, ya que ese fue el primer paso para ser uno solo – Recién están empezando y espero que mejoren. Mañana les enseñaré el uso de _Busoshoku_, pero ahora será mucho más fácil ya que han aprendido a sincronizarse. Vamos a descansar.

\- ¡Sí! – y dicho esto, con las justas, Ash regresó a todos sus pokemon a sus pokebolas y Pikachu se puso en su hombro, como siempre.

**(Fin del OST)**

A un costado de la cancha de entrenamiento, Cilan, quien había llegado hace 2 horas de su conferencia, y las chicas, quienes se contenían de darle la paliza de su vida a Elder por golpear inmisericorde a Ash, incluso varias de sus pokemon macho y hembra (como era el caso de Perior, Braixen, Pikary y Fer (la Infernape de Tiffany), especialmente este cuarteto, al ver como Servine, Infernape y Pikachu sufrían. Esto no pasó desapercibido por Cilan, quien apuntaba todo), se prepararon para ayudar al azabache. Elder les miraba gracioso, más que todo a las chicas.

\- Agradezcan que no les haya entrenado. Yo no tengo consideración si son mujeres – esto las estremeció por completo.

Cuando revisaron al azabache en su cuarto, se dieron cuenta que tenía moretones en partes de su cuerpo. Esto las enojó, pero de allí se sonrojaron violentamente al darse cuenta de que habían desnudado el cuerpo de Ash a partir del torso hacia arriba, dejando ver lo bien trabajado que estaba. Si el azabache no hubiese ido al Monte Plateado antes de ir a Unova, otra hubiera sido la situación, incluso estarían un poco decepcionadas, pero, inconscientemente, agradecían que Ash haya entrenado por un año con Sasha, Elder y el loco maestro campeón de Kanto. Un hilillo de sangre recorría por debajo de sus narices, bueno, aunque Milena y Tiffany tenían las sonrisas más pervertidas del cuarteto. Cilan y Elder miraron todo esto por un orificio de la puerta.

_\- Son unas completas pervertidas – _sí, sus pensamientos no estaban completamente lejos de la realidad.

_**Time Skip. Al día siguiente.**_

Ash y Elder se despertaron desde tempranas horas de la mañana, aunque el azabache estaba con sendos vendajes en su cuerpo, producto del esfuerzo realizado el día de ayer, pero el cual terminó con resultados positivos.

\- Muy bien, Ash. Ahora empezaremos con el _Busoshoku_. Para esto, debes saber, como te lo dije antes, que es una barrera invisible que te protege. Primero debes de sentir que la energía natural envuelve tu cuerpo. Debes de hacerlo a grandes velocidades. Es como si usaras _Velo Sangrado _en varias partes de tu cuerpo – hizo una pausa – Por ahora, concentrate en tus brazos y ponte en posición de pelea. Te atacaré como el día de ayer, solo que no uses _Kenbunshoku _para esquivarlo.

\- Entendido – Ash se puso en guardia, a la vez que se interiorizaba y trataba de hacer algo parecido a lo que hizo el día de ayer. Elder le dio un katanazo y Ash trató de bloquearlo con su brazo derecho, pero sintió un dolor profuso.

\- ¡Vamos! ¡Debes de concentrarte como el día de ayer! – le arengó el albino.

Pasaron como uno 20 minutos en ese sistema, pero fue que, en un momento específico, que el azabache dejó de sentir dolor, a pesar de estar siendo golpeado completamente.

\- ¡Eso es! ¡Sigue así! – Ash asintió mucho más con esto. Lo estaba haciendo muy bien.

Siguieron hasta las 8:00 am, justo cuando los amigos de Ash y sus pokemon se levantaban y observaban que ambos estaban luchando, bueno, uno atacaba y el otro bloqueaba, aunque lo que más les sorprendía era que una fuerza invisible repelía todos los ataques de Elder. Pararon de pronto, frente a la sonrisa de orgullo por parte de Elder.

\- Estas dominándolo poco a poco. Debes mantenerlo constante y resistirás a materiales más resistentes. Por ahora, serás capaz de resistir a materiales de menor densidad y poder que la madera de bambú – comentó.

\- No te preocupes, ya queda en mí fortalecerme cada vez más. Seré más y más fuerte – respondió animado.

\- Esa es la actitud – le dijo – Muy bien, saca a tus pokemon – ordenó, pero, junto al azabache, voltearon y observaron a todos – Buenos días, chicos – los aludidos correspondieron el saludo.

\- ¿Descansaron bien? – preguntó el azabache. Todos respondieron con un sí afirmativo.

\- Más bien, ustedes deberían de haber desayunado, en especial tú, Ash – recalcó Milena con una sonrisa fingida. Por dentro, estaba preocupada de que, por tanto entrenamiento intensivo, se desmayase. Las chicas estaban en el mismo estado.

\- No te preocupes. En la mañana comimos una sopa nutritiva que la enfermera Joy nos proporcionó – respondió Ash con alegría. Todas ellas sintieron que kilos de cemento caían sobre ellas. Cada una tenía una comida en taper para el azabache - ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- No es nada – ellas ocultaron muy bien sus taper en sus espaldas, pero con un poco de pena, ya que querían comer con Ash y darles su desayuno hecho con bastante amor.

\- Bueno… Ahora que recuerdo, el concurso de Rosa es mañana ¿No? – preguntó. La aludida se sonrojó demasiado.

\- ¡No quiero que vayas! – chilló roja de la pena, mientras se iba corriendo graciosamente hacia dentro de su habitación en el Centro Pokemon.

\- ¿Y ahora qué pasó? - preguntó consternado.

\- Se trata sobre la categoría en que concursa Rosa – intervino Cilan.

\- Lo que pasa es que esta será de lencería y las diseñadoras tienen que fungir de modelos para presentarlo en la exhibición de mañana – fue el turno de Serena.

\- Tiene que ir acorde a un pokemon y justo a Rosa le tocó un tipo planta en el concurso. Perior entra en la categoría – comentó Tiffany.

\- Le recomendamos hacer algunos diseños, pero ella misma quiere hacerlo, ya que le tocó el tema de lencería fina – Milena tenía una risilla picarona.

**(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST Bleach Ditty for Daddy – Bleach Soundtrack #6)**

\- Seguramente tendrá medidas, de arriba a abajo, 97-54-93, la más proporcionada del grupo – Rosa había escuchado esto, de lejos, y se sonrojó de golpe cundo salió del Centro Pokemon - mientras que Serena tiene 93-55-92. Las chicas de Kalos sí que tienen buen cuerpo – la entrenadora de Braixen se puso más roja que el tomate por la furia - Milena tendrá 71-52-97, valla no tendrá muchos pechos, pero sí que tiene un trasero– ella, por otro lado, se envolvió en un aura que prometía mucha muerte - Tiffany tendrá 106-55-91 ¡Por Arceus, ella si tiene unos pechos enormes! – la rubia empezó a reír muy a lo Yuno Gasai, a la vez que portaba un cuchillo de quien sabe Arceus donde salió – Por supuesto, todos estos datos son aproximados – cabe decir que Elder lo dijo con un profesionalismo digno de un espía de la Federación Rusa. Ash se sonrojó, mientras que Cilan estaba en shock por tal exactitud. Las chicas, por otro lado, estaban rojas de la furia. Rápidamente, se acercó al azabache – Saliste ganando, campeón. Aprovecha esos pechos y esos traseros, mi hermanito y que esas estocadas no te fallen matador, ehhh – le susurró bajito al oído para que nadie escuchara. El pobre azabache se quedó de piedra, para luego echar humo a través de sus orejas.

\- ¡Como sabes nuestras medidas con tal exactitud! – chillaron las cuatro.

\- Una de mis habilidades es la visión clínica en el cuerpo de las mujeres – infló el pecho con orgullo y a la vez que sus ojos brillaban como estrellitas en el firmamento. En alguna parte del mar de camino a Unova, su maestro sonreía con alegría y perversión al sentir que uno de sus alumnos no salió amanerado.

\- ¡Elder! – gritaron todas ellas con intensiones asesinas, mientras el pobre albino se debatía en correr o usar el _Haoushoku _en ellas.

\- Elder, yo que tu corro ahora antes de que te empiecen a seguir – le recomendó Ash inocentemente.

\- ¡Compermisito, dijo monchito! – y dicho esto se fue – Se me olvidaba, antes de irme. Entrena el _Busoshoku. _Regresaré para el almuerzo, si es que sobrevivo a un cuarteto de chicas calenturientas y loquitas por un entrenador despistado de Kanto – Ash y Cilan tenían un gotón en la cien – Ahora sí, compermisito – y dicho esto, puso los pies como polvorosa.

\- ¡No huyas, maldito pervertido! – gritaron las cuatro féminas más que furiosas.

Cabe decir que cada pokemon de todo el grupo, ya que Elder no llevó a Abomasnow, quien solo suspiraba por las desdichas de su entrenador, incluso los pokemon de las chicas miraron todo esto con un gotón muy grande en la cien.

\- Bueno, lo mejor será entrenar – comentó el azabache con una sonrisa nerviosa, aunque completamente sonrojado por lo que Elder le dijo.

\- Yo te ayudaré con eso de atacarte con el _shinai _que Elder dejó en el piso ¿Te parece? – preguntó. Ash asintió.

\- Te lo encargo – y dicho esto, ambos siguieron con la rutina que Elder había dejado. Sin embargo, escucharon unos gritos a lo lejos.

\- ¡Por favor, sé que se mueren por él, pero no es para tanto! ¡No se golpea allí! – el azabache y el peliverde tenían sendos gotones en la cien – No por favor ¡Ustedes son las mujeres más sexys que he visto en toda mi vida y eso es decir mucho, pero todo menos eso!... – y cuatro golpes de una barras metálicas chocaron, a la vez, contra la parte más sensible de todos los hombres - ¡Ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! – un escalofrió general recorrió la espalda de cada hombre y pokemon macho en Ciudad Virbank y sus alrededores.

**(Fin del OST)**

Sin embargo, lo que ellos no sabían era que otra rubia se acercaba hacia ellos. Esto estremeció a Cilan, sin siquiera saber el motivo.

_**Time Skip. Al día siguiente. Por la tarde**_

Todos estaban en los palcos de un auditorio lleno de personas, desde el cual se podía ver una pasarela, muy al estilo de la alta clase en Hollywood. Todo el grupo estaba en sus butacas, pero Elder estaba con unas vendas en la cabeza y unas cuantas curitas en el rostro. La golpiza que recibió el día anterior fue más que legendaria, ni el _Busoshoku _fue capaz de salvarlo de la ira femenina. Ash y Cilan tomaron nota de nunca hacerlas enojar.

\- Desde hace dos horas que estamos esperando ¿A qué hora saldrá Rosa? – preguntó Ash un poco cansado, ya que, en la mañana, Elder le había dado una pequeña introducción al _Haoushoku, _pero este no fue capaz de sacarlo del todo. Solamente lo hizo, pero en cantidades pequeñas.

\- Espera un rato más, Ash – le respondió Serena con calma, mientras que Milena y Tiffany tapaban a Elder con una vendas. Sabían que tenía el _Kenbunshoku,_ pero, al menos, no vería el cuerpo de Rosa enfundado en esa lencería fina.

\- Ya silencio que el presentador va a hablar – susurró Cilan.

Y de la plataforma principal, se notaba que un hombre vestido en smoking, de unos 25 años, salía junto a una mujer de unos 26 años. Ambos eran los dueños y confeccionistas principales de la Marca Prada, una de las mejores del mundo.

\- Muy buenas tardes a todos ustedes, público en general. En esta nueva edición, por única vez en Ciudad Virbank, tenemos el honor en conocer a las candidatas a modistas para ver quién es la mejor en toda la región – presentó la mujer castaña y ojos negros de nombre Louise Vermilion de Prada. Vestía un vestido negro entallado a su cuerpo por encima de las rodillas, el cual no le cubría la espalda y dejaba ver su escote, mostrando bien su esbelto y bien proporcionado cuerpo. El dueño de la marca se llamaba Krest Prada y tenía el cabello negro y ojos jade.

\- En esta nueva edición, veremos los diseños de las futuras promesas de la región, además de que estas mostrarán sus diseños frente a esta pasarela – indicó el dueño Prada.

\- Las puntuaciones serán de dos tipos. La primera será el voto del público. Frente a ustedes hay unas pantallas táctiles que permite escoger a sus modistas favoritas – hizo una pausa la señora de Prada – Lo segundo será de nosotros, quienes somos los presentadores y jueces, de acuerdo a la creatividad, elegancia y glamour que presenten los diseños – hizo una pausa, mientras miraba a su marido. Ambos asintieron.

\- ¡Que empiece la pasarela! – todo el público estalló en júbilo.

El modelaje de diseños pasó con normalidad. Había chicas de todo tipo, incluso extranjeras que llegaron desde Hoenn hasta Kanto, generando sorpresa en más de uno. Los diseños de cada concursante mostraban mucha piel y menos diseño. La mayoría de concursantes pensaba ganar mostrando más "carne" que creatividad, hasta que llegó el turno de Rosa, la última concursante.

**(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST Light Drop – Angel Beats Original Soundtrack)**

Los hombres, y parte de las mujeres, se convirtieron en piedra con corazones en los ojos mientras observaban a la bella mujer frente a ellos, incluso los jueces se quedaron anonados. La joven era llevada elegantemente por su Serperior, sin siquiera tocar el suelo, como si fuera una princesa pirata (muy al estilo de Boa Hancock de One Piece cuando Salome le lleva). Llevaba unos aretes dorados en forma de serpiente, su cabello lo había dejado suelto, limpio y sedoso al tacto y vestía una lencería de encaje verde claro con detalles negros, los cuales resaltaban a su piel, pero, también, llevaba fina tela semi transparente de terciopelo verde clara que tenía forma de un _Baby Doll _con detalles grisáceos, que le cubría casi todo el cuerpo, solamente con detalles mínimos, como los hombros, parte de las caderas y los muslos. Con suma elegancia y cuidando meticulosamente que su lencería no se arrugara, bajó de Perior y se dispuso a modelar para el público, quien empezó a vitorearla, incluso varios hombres empezaban a silbarle. Caminaba con tanta gracia que era como ver a un cisne nadar en un lago turquesa bajo la luz de la luna.

Las chicas del grupo estaban muy emocionadas. Al parecer, el entrenamiento que hicieron al momento de caminar por una pasarela improvisada su dio efecto. Cilan solo aplaudía por la presentación de Rosa, Elder se destapó para verla. El resultado: corazones en los ojos.

La historia era otra con Ash. El azabache había sido desconectado del mundo y sus ojos estaban puestos únicamente en Rosa, como si nada más existiera en el mundo. Su sonrojo se incrementó a niveles exponenciales y algo adentro de él quería sacarla de allí y llevársela lejos de tanto pervertido que estaba en el auditorio. Desde hace unas semanas atrás había nacido algo de él hacia cada una de ellas, lo cual era algo más que amistad. Se había dado cuenta con el pasar de los días, decidió apoyarlas a alcanzar sus metas como una muestra de su afecto, pero, el ver a Rosa con esa lencería, modelando y, para colmo, con esa cara de Bambi a punto de ser degollado fueron 3000 kilos de dulzura pura. Daban ganas de comérsela a besos, según el pobre azabache completamente rojo y apenado.

_\- ¡Demonios! Nunca pensé que se vería así ¡Es endemoniadamente hermosa! – _pensó Ash para sus adentros.

_**\- ¡Por fin! ¡Arceus, sé que ya lo dije, pero el asexual de mi entrenador por fin se ha fijado en una mujer! ¡Y qué mujer para colmo! ¡Si fuera humano no sé qué le haría! Aunque la afirmación sería QUE NO LE HARÍA – **_señoras y señores, el pokemon ratón sí que pasó su nivel de perversión a estratos supremos. Mientras tanto, en la dimensión pokemon, el Dios Arceus tenía un gotón en la cien al sentir lo que el Pikachu del elegido había pensado. Dialgia, Palkia y Giratina estaban en las mismas que su progenitor – _**Y vaya que Ash está por el camino del harem. Ya quiero ver cuando May y Dawn se enteren. Estarán hechas unas furias, eso sin contar a Brock. Solo espero que pasen buenas noches y haya un quinteto – **_el gotón de los pokemon legendarios se incrementó el triple. Serena, Milena y Tiffany intuyeron que pensaba el primer pokemon de Ash, por lo que este terminó con muchos chinchones en su cabeza, de las cuales salía humo. Cilan reía nervioso, mientras que los pokemon legendarios estaban en las mismas. Tenían que apuntar en su agenda nunca hacer enojar a una pokemon legendario, en especial a Latías.

_\- Vamos Rosa, gánate a Ash para ser la siguiente según el turno de llegada – _pensó Serena, ya que, según el plan de Milena, las tres, si es que Tiffany no se une, era de enamorar a Ash con lo que fuera según el orden de conocer a Ash en la región de Unova. El primer turno era de Rosa; después sería Serena; tercera, Milena; y, la última si desea unirse al grupo de chicas, Tiffany.

_\- Bien hecho Rosa._ _Esto afectó a Ash. Ya quiero que sea mi turno – _siguió Milena con una sonrisa.

_\- Por lo que sé, ellas desean compartir a Ash._ _Creo que no sería una mala idea – _Tiffany tenía una sonrisa enigmática.

_\- Este montón de pervertidas –_ pensaron Cilan y Elder al mismo tiempo con un gotón en la cien, aunque Elder tenía una idea de ayudar a su "hermanito".

Todo el público, de inmediato, dio su veredicto a través de las pantallas, incluso Ash reacciono a tiempo por un impactrueno de Pikachu, el cual tuvo que hacerlo hasta tres veces.

Una vez que terminaron las presentaciones, los jueces se acercaron al público desde sus lugares con los resultados y las modistas cambiadas con sus ropas normales.

\- ¡Damas y caballeros! Hemos recibido todas las votaciones dentro de este gran anfiteatro. Debemos decir que sus puntos de vista son muy finos – comentó la señora Louise Prada.

\- Cada una de las concursantes demostró que tienen futuro y que la competencia ha estado más que reñida. Sin embargo, como todo evento, siempre hay un ganador – puntualizó el dueño de la marca Prada – He de decir, también, que la ganadora de este concurso de clase media tendrá, como bono adicional, poder entrenarse y trabajar en nuestra marca por un año completo como modista y modelo – esto sorprendió a la gran mayoría, pero algunos sabían que los dueños eran personas que sabían ver el talento en la más mínima oportunidad, además de que sus modelos eran reconocidas internacionalmente. Este era un gran paso para la ganadora, ya que se estaba hablando de un premio del nivel nacional y lo estaban dando en un evento que daba pase al dichoso evento nacional.

\- Dejémonos de tanto palabrerío y demos nuestro veredicto final – le habló su esposa, con sobre en mano – Debo dedicarles algunas palabras a estas chicas. Haber llegado a estas etapas demuestra que su perseverancia, dedicación y ganas de sobreponerse a las adversidades han podido en usted – todas sonrieron levemente por el halago de la señora Prada – Muy bien – sacó el papel del sobre – La ganadora del certamen es… - todas las concursantes estaban a flor de piel, al igual que cada uno de los asistentes del público - ¡Denle las palmas y las felicitaciones a la mejor modista y futura modelo de la región Unova! ¡La señorita Rosa! – fue allí que la algarabía general se hizo presente. Las concursantes sonrieron, pese a que habían perdido, demostraban que sabían reconocer cuando alguien era mejor que tú, por lo que le dieron las felicitaciones con un abrazo.

\- ¡Eso es Rosa! ¡Así se hace! – gritaron con mucho entusiasmo sus amigas. Cilan solo sonreía junto a Elder. Ash, por otro lado, se levantó de su sitio y observó a la chica de moños. Ella también levantó la mirada, esperanzada. El azabache le dedicó una de las sonrisas más sinceras y llenas de cariño que nunca había hecho, ni siquiera con sus anteriores compañeras de viaje. Ella se ruborizó al verlo. Este hecho no pasó desapercibido por la aguda mirada de Louise Prada, quien sonrió enigmáticamente. El dueño de la marca Prada se acercó a Rosa, le hizo entrega de un ramo de las mejores rosas blancas y rojas que ella pudo haber visto en su vida, a la vez que un cheque en efectivo y un papel con el punto de reunión para la entrevista de trabajo.

**(Fin del OST)**

\- ¿Algunas palabras de la ganadora? - preguntó Krest Prada.

**(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, Akatsuki no Yona – Melancholy Version) **

\- Muchas gracias a todos. A ustedes señores Prada; a las competidoras, quienes dieron lo mejor en cada uno de los eventos previos a este e, incluso, ahora mismo dieron todo de sí para ganar; al público presente; a las personas que creyeron en mí; y, en especial, a la persona que me salvó de la oscuridad en que estaba – los dueños de la marca internacional arquearon la ceja derecha, curiosos, incluso las mismas concursantes- Gracias a él soy quien soy ahora. Él es mi salvador, mi héroe y mi todo. Te lo agradezco bastante, por todo y por todas las enseñanzas que me has dado ¡Muchas gracias, de verdad! – lo dijo con la voz un poco entrecortada, pero, a la vez, con un dulce sonrojo y lágrimas de felicidad. El público, en especial, los hombres, maldijeron al afortunado de semejante belleza. Las mujeres chillaban modo fangirl al escuchar la declaración de la castaña. La señora Louise sonrió levemente. Ya tenía una idea de algo.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que él es tu novio? – preguntó un poco picarona frente al público. Cabe decir que las lágrimas de Rosa se fueron de inmediato, para luego competir con un semáforo a máxima iluminación. Ahora sí, todos los hombres buscarían al maldito afortunado para masacrarlo. Rosa estaba en silencio – El silencio otorga, pero bueno. Tienes merecido este premio Rosa – volteó a ver al público - ¡Felicitemos, nuevamente, a la señorita Rosa! – y todo el público se unió a la algarabía general.

**(Fin del OST)**

_**Time Skip. Una hora después. Despacho de los Prada**_

Rosa estaba sentada frente a un escritorio. Los señores Prada habían estado conversando con la joven de asuntos triviales de su vida y por demás cosas, hasta que decidieron tocar el tema de importancia.

\- Rosa, eres una chica con talento y realmente apreciamos eso. Vemos la humildad necesaria que necesitamos en nuestra marca y tú nos representarías bien – le habló el señor Prada.

\- Mi esposo tiene razón. Demostraste que no solo puedes ser una gran modista, sino la mejor modelo que tu región puede haber producido – halagó la señora Louise.

\- Me halagan sus palabras, señores Prada – respondió cortes la joven.

\- Nada de señores. Puedes llamarnos Krest y Louise, querida – le confortó la señora.

\- Está bien – contestó con una leve sonrisa.

\- Rosa, vamos a ser sinceros contigo. Deseo que vengas con nosotros para Johto, donde esta nuestra sede principal desde ahora mismo. Los mejores modistas de la región Johto te adiestrarán y serás la mejor, además que serías modelo. Tu paga será una de las más generosas que he hecho a una novata con talento ¿Qué dices? – preguntó Krest.

Fue allí que Rosa se quedó estática, pero ella ya tenía una respuesta concreta.

**(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, Sengunbanba – Naruto Shippuden OST 01) **

\- Muchas gracias por su oferta, Krest, Louise – Rosa les miró con determinación –La aceptaría, pero no puedo hacerlo. Me he hecho una promesa a mí misma. Tal y como él me ayudo a salir adelante, es mi turno de devolverle el favor. Mis más sinceras disculpas – se agachó levemente, para no verlos. Krest suspiró cansado, mientras que Louise sonrió.

\- ¿Es por el chico que amas, verdad? – preguntó Louise. Ella solo se sonrojó – Ash Ketchum, ehhh. Elegiste bien al amar a un usuario de _Haoushoku _– Rosa ensanchó su mirada y observó con cautela a la pareja.

\- ¡¿Cómo lo saben?! – preguntó contrariada.

\- Ambos somos usuarios de _Haoushoku _– contestó de inmediato Krest. Cabe decir que Rosa tenía la mandíbula en el piso - Ese chico se nota que llegará a ser uno de las más importantes. No, me equivoco. Será el hombre más importante del mundo, algún día – lo dijo con tal seguridad que asustaba.

\- Bueno. Como no aceptaste nuestra oferta, nos queda una contraoferta – le habló Louise con una sonrisa amistosa – Termina tu viaje con Ash y vendrás con nosotros. Así tendrás oportunidad de estar con él sin perder la oportunidad de tu vida ¿Te parece? – preguntó esto último.

\- ¡Acepto! – contestó más que gustosa.

\- Ambos tienen sueños. Ash ser el maestro pokemon, algo que lo es el actual Campeón Ermitaño, y tu sueño es ser la mejor modista de Unova – hizo una pausa - pero si transmites ese amor que le sientes, creeme, ni la distancia los podrá separar – le reconfortó Krest – Yo era diseñador y Louise una estilista pokemon. A pesar de la distancia, nosotros nos amábamos y, cuando llegamos a cumplir nuestras metas, nos casamos – recordó feliz su día más glorioso. Ella sonrió, mientras que Louise estaba sonrojada.

\- Bueno, Rosa. Entonces quedamos así ¿Es un trato? – preguntó una Louise más recompuesta. Ambas estrecharon las manos en señal de un pacto.

\- Antes de que te vayas, dejame advertirte que la competencia de nivel nacional será en Ciudad Icirrus, por lo que te queda un largo trayecto para mejorar mucho. Aprovecha al máximo, por qué la competencia nacional será extremadamente dura, incluso podrías perder si te descuidas al mínimo detalle – esto sorprendió a Rosa – Allí estarán los jueces, incluso estará alguien muy importante: el coordinador y líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Sootopolis en Hoenn: Wallace – la seriedad de Krest era innegable.

\- ¡Entendido! – contestó seria la joven.

\- Si sucede algo, lleva esto para que tengas una segunda oportunidad – le comentó Louise – escucha, los que pierden en la nacional tienen que empezar de cero, por lo que este papel nos acredita de que participes nuevamente en caso de que hayas perdido – Rosa no podía estar más agradecida – Además, sé un poco más segura de ti misma con Ash. Puedes hacerlo y que ese amor tan sincero que le tienes le sean transmitido – le recomendó con una sonrisa. ella se sonrojó.

\- Juro que no les fallaré por haberme depositado su confianza. Muchas gracias, Krest, Louise. Nos veremos pronto – y dicho esto, la joven se retiró del lugar, a la vez que ambos señores Prada reían levemente con sinceridad. Esa chica tendría futuro.

**(Fin del OST)**

**(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST I'm going – Sakurasou no Pet na Kanojo)**

_**Después de unos momentos. Con Ash y el grupo**_

El azabache se encontraba descansando en las bancas de un parque, junto al grupo, quienes habían quedado en esperar a la joven de Unova en el parque central de la ciudad.

\- Oye Ash ¿No crees que Rosa se esté demorando demasiado? – preguntó Milena.

\- Recuerda que tu batalla de gimnasio es hoy – agregó Tiffany.

\- Eso puedo aplazarlo para mañana si es necesario hacer… - sin embargo, no pudo continuar, ya que, de la espalda, unas manos cubrieron sus ojos y sintió que su cabeza estaba en medio de dos cosas blandas. Las chicas rieron por el accionar de ese muchacha, pero también se morían de los celos

\- ¿Adivina quién soy? – preguntó con amabilidad la dueña de la voz. El azabache solo sonrió.

\- Sé que eres tú, Rosa – ella sonrió – Vamos con los demás a celebrar tu victoria – recomendó.

\- Nada de eso, Ash – ella tomó su mano y la entrelazó con la de él. Esto sorprendió demasiado al grupo, incluso a su fiel Pikachu - ¡Vamos a tu reto de gimnasio! – y la joven de Unova se llevó arrastrando a un Ash que se dejaba manejar.

\- Está bien – susurró contento, mientras ella solo sonreía. Los demás, sorprendidos de la acción de la dueña de Perior, solo les siguieron.

_**Time Skip. En la entrada a Ciudad Virbank**_

Una joven de larga cabellera rubia ondulada y ojos celestes estaba caminando tranquilamente junto a una oficial Jenny, quien se había ofrecido ayudarle a llegar al hotel principal para que pase la noche y, de allí, buscar a su querida prima. Una vez que llegó, agradeció a la agente policial y se disponía a arribar a su cuarto con la ayuda de los empleados del hotel.

\- Muy bien. Hora de buscar a mi "adorada" primita – susurró cantarina, mientras se bañaba para buscarla. No sabía el motivo, pero algo le decía que nada saldría de esto. Ella aprendería una lección invaluable de vida.

**(Fin del OST)**

_**En esos momentos. Entrada del gimnasio de Ciudad Virbank **_

Ash y los demás estaban frente a un paso más del azabache con tal de llevarse la liga de esa región.

\- Recuerda lo que te dije. Debes de ser igualitario y no usar lo que aprendiste de los tipos de energía natural. Si observas que la líder usa uno de los tipos, tienes mi pleno respaldo en usarlo – le advirtió Elder. Ash asintió.

\- ¿Ya tienes decidido a tu equipo? – le preguntó Cilan.

\- Esa será una sorpresa – respondió con una leve sonrisa – Algunos de ellos, con el entrenamiento, están a un paso de evolucionar - comentó divertido.

\- Entonces, entremos – ordenó el albino hermano de Sasha.

Cuando entraron al gimnasio, se dieron con la sorpresa de que estaban en pleno concierto de rock y pop metal. Ash y los chicos tenían caras de interrogación, todos menos Cilan.

\- Creo que deben de recordar algo. Roxxie es una experta en tipo veneno y, también, una estrella famosa en la región por ser una cantante de rock pesado - comentó el peliverde ameno. Todos asintieron con un gran Ohhh.

Cada uno volteó su mirada al escenario, donde Roxxie estaba cantando y batallando, a la vez, contra un retador de unos 15 años aproximadamente, cabello castaño desordenado y ojos del mismo color. Vestía una camiseta negra y azul de media manga, pantalones chándal grises y un traje de buzo negro con franjas azules por debajo. Llevaba una sudadera de tonos azulados y calzaba unos zapatos negros y rojos sin calcetines.

\- ¡Koffing, acaba con ese Growlithe con _Bomba Lodo_! – y el pokemon veneno lanzó una gran cantidad de lodo venenoso de tonalidad purpura contra el pequeño pokemon de fuego, quien estaba magullado y con el orgullo deshecho por no poder darle la victoria a su entrenador. Le daba rabia que ese pokemon de Kanto haya derrotado a sus dos amigos sin siquiera sudar.

\- ¡No, Growlithe!- y el pobre pokemon terminó debilitado por semejante ataque.

\- ¡Growlithe no puede continuar, por lo que la victoria es para la gran Roxxie! – anunció el juez con ropa rockera. El joven tomó a su pokemon, pero lo que vendría sería determinante para la batalla que se acontecería dentro de unos momentos.

**(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, el OST Two Steps From Hell – BlackHeart. Solamente colóquenlo desde el minuto 3:09 en adelante. Léanlo calmadamente)**

\- ¡Largate de acá y vuelve cuando hayas mejorado un poco, perdedor, aunque no creo que mejores! ¡Eres basura! – le gritó, para luego reírse frente a su cara. Todo el público reía por lo que la líder de gimnasio acababa de hacer, menos Ash y su grupo, quienes se quedaron estupefactos, más que todo el azabache, quien estaba realmente furioso por lo que acababa de ver. El joven cogió a su pokemon y se dirigió raudamente hacia la salida, pero Ash lo detuvo tomándole del hombro derecho.

\- Quiero que te quedes – le habló serio. Los ojos de Ash denotaban mucha furia – Observarás como le doy la paliza de su vida a esta desgraciada – susurró. El joven solo asintió.

El azabache avanzó a paso calmado para poder entrar al ring de batalla, para poder solicitar una batalla por la medalla de gimnasio. Sin embargo, antes de que se acercara siquiera a su lugar de plataforma, dos sujetos de mal andar, gordos y calvos, se acercaron al azabache.

\- Otro perdedor más – habló con desdén.

\- La señorita Roxxie no necesita medirse con basuras. Solamente entrenadores de elite deben de enfrentarla – le siguió el otro.

\- Apártense de mí, escorias – susurró lúgubremente. Ambos voltearon a su líder. Ella solo asintió. Ambos sacaron a un Muk y un Arbok. Ash, lentamente, sacó dos pokebolas – ¡Se los advertí, malditas basuras! – y dos de sus pokemon más poderosos salieron: Infernape y Sceptile. Solamente mirando a Ash, ellos entendieron su orden, por lo que con un avasallador _Puño Drenaje_ de Sceptile y un _Súper Puño_ de Infernape bastaron para mandar a volar a los dos pokemon de tipo veneno. Estos pasaron por los costados de Roxie, para luego impactar contra el muro detrás de ella y atravesarlo como si nada. El choque del ataque generó una gran humareda y parte de la destrucción del gimnasio. Varios andamios y luces se cayeron atrás de Roxxie, además de pedazos de concreto del techo, generando un tremendo estruendo - ¡¿Quieren seguir ustedes?! – preguntó exacerbado, mientras alistaba su puño derecho. Elder sonreía. Ese era el Ash que conocía y que había sido entrenado por su maestro durante un año en el Monte Plateado junto a Sasha y el loco campeón de la región Kanto en los límites de Johto y la región antes mencionada. Cada uno de los espectadores estaban con los ojos salidos de sus cuencas.

\- ¡Derrotó a los pokemon de los sublíderes de un solo golpe! – gritaron todos, escandalizados con los ojos en blanco y los dientes de tiburón muy graciosamente. Ash miró a los dos calvos, aplicando un poco del _Haoushoku_ que había aprendido. Estos se estremecieron del miedo.

\- Por favor, pasa – chillaron en un hilillo, por completo aterrados y al punto del desmayo.

**(Fin del OST)**

Roxxie le miraba analítica. El entrenador azabache que estaba frente a ella no era un cualquiera. Eso lo podía asegurar. Antes de que ella siguiera hablando, Ash le dejó algo en claro.

\- Por lo que he visto, ese tu Koffing fue el único pokemon con el que luchaste ¿Me equivoco? – todo era silencio – Quiero que lo cures con todas las "pociones" y bayas que tengas. No quiero que pongas como excusa que perdiste por tener un pokemon debilitado – lo habló de una manera tan fría que asustaba. Roxxie nunca en su vida se sintió tan humillada por un entrenador novato, según ella. Hervía por dentro de la rabia.

\- Entonces, si se me permite – se integró a la conversación un líder de gimnasio peliverde – Seré el juez de esta batalla – Cilan observó serio a Roxxie.

\- ¡Líder de gimnasio Cilan! – se sorprendió la peliblanca - ¿Qué haces acá?

\- Lo acompaño en su viaje por Unova – contestó mientras señalaba a Ash – Y veo que no me equivoqué – puntualizó.

\- Entonces me parece bien ¡Quiero ver qué nivel tiene este novato! – y con un chasquido, la música empezó a sonar nuevamente, mientras curaba a su Koffing.

Ajenos a esto, el joven miró atónito todo lo que había hecho el azabache, sin poder creer que, prácticamente, humilló a esos dos y planeaba hacerlo con la líder.

\- ¿Quién es ese sujeto? – susurró.

\- Oye chico – Milena le hizo alcance de una baya – Cura a tu pokemon – y el joven le hizo caso. Growlithe, con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, comió la baya y se curó.

\- Muchas graaaa – pero el chico no pudo terminar, porque estaba rodeado de cuatro bellezas. Salió volando en un torrente de sangre, mientras que su Growlithe solo movía la cabeza, como negando la naturaleza de su entrenador.

\- Genial, otro pervertido – masculló Serena.

De la nada, el joven se levantó intempestivamente y se hincó frente a las cuatro, mismo galán de telenovela de bajo presupuesto, levantando su mano, misma propuesta de mano.

\- Aquí su servidor, Nate, para lo que deseen, _Mellorines _– el mencionado Nate, como todo un galán, se comportó caballerosamente y tenía corazones en los ojos. Rosa, Serena, Milena y Tiffany tenían sendos gotones en sus cienes.

\- Oye, chico, yo que tú no me metería con ellas. Ya tienen su galán y está allá – Elder le señaló a Ash. El castaño rugió envidioso de eso, pero, a su vez, quería ver la batalla que acontecería en estos momentos.

Ash estaba mirando seriamente a Roxxie, quien también le devolvía la mirada de la misma manera. La líder de gimnasio ya había curado a su pokemon, quien estaba junto a su entrenadora.

**(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, Epic Score – Battle For The All Time (Edward Bradshaw – Epic Action &amp; Adventure Vol. 11))**

\- Pikachu, quiero que vayas con las chicas y Elder – le habló. Este solo asintió, a la vez que regresaba a Infernape y Sceptile a sus pokebolas.

\- ¿No usarás a esos dos pokemon? Se notan que son fuertes – Ash ni siquiera se dignó a verla.

\- Ellos dos son mucho para ti – esto bastó para encenderla de furia - ¿Empezamos la batalla? – ella solo asintió, mientras se guardaba todos esos sentimientos para el momento de la pelea.

\- ¡La batalla de gimnasio entre Roxxie, la líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Virbank, y Ash Ketchum, de Kanto, está a punto de empezar! ¡Saquen a sus pokemon! – y allí Roxxie unió cabos sueltos del poder del azabache frente a él. Se trataba del entrenador que derrotó a dos legendarios con un Sceptile y un Pikachu en la Liga Sinnoh, y, al parecer, esos pokemon estaban allí. Tendría que usar lo mejor de su arsenal si es que no quería perder de una manera humillante. Como dicen por allí, provocar a uno de los candidatos, esto solo conocido por los campeones del mundo, altos mando y algunos líderes de gimnasio, a ser sucesor del Campeón Ermitaño no era nada bueno, nada bueno.

\- ¡Pignite, sal! – y Ash sacó a su primer pokemon. El pokemon de fuego botó fuego de su nariz, listo para la batalla.

\- Vamos a barrer esto rápido, Koffing – el pokemon se puso al frente para pelear. Serena sacó su pokedex.

_\- Koffing, el pokemon gas veneno. Koffing flota en el aire gracias a los gases venenosos de su interior que apestan y que suelen soltar en un explosión – _la castaña miel de Kalos guardó su aparato.

\- ¡Comiencen! – ordenó Cilan.

\- ¡Muy bien, Koffing! ¡Dale con un _Giro Bola_! – y el pokemon veneno empezó a girar a velocidades anormales para ir con todo contra el pokemon de fuego - ¡Van a querer atacar por el lado derecho! – esto sorprendió a Ash, quien ya se veía posibilitado de usar lo aprendido.

\- ¡Pignite, usa _Demolición_ junto a _Busoshoku_! – y el pokemon cerdo imbuyó sus brazos con pigmentación negra, a la vez que lo rodeaba de la luz característica de la _Demolición_. El ataque fue devastador, ya que, muy a pesar de que advirtió la dirección del ataque, este ataque, a pesar de no ser efectivo contra el tipo veneno, si dio efecto – _No puedo mantener mucho el Busoshoku. Tengo que acabarlo con ataques especiales – _pensó el azabache.

_\- Así que también sabe usar los dos tipos de energía natural – _pensó la peliblanca – _esta batalla será reñida, por lo que lo único que determinará la victoria será la experiencia de uso de energía natural y su cantidad con la que pueden disponer para la pelea_ – ella solo quería ganar y humillar al azabache, por lo que iría con todo - _¡Bomba Lodo! – _le ordenó a su pokemon.

_\- ¡Lanzallamas! _– y ambos ataques colisionaron, generando una poderosa explosión - _¡Puño Trueno!_

\- ¡Va a atacar por tu espalda y a la izquierda, Koffing! – y Pignite lanzó su ataque, el cual fue esquivado por el pokemon veneno, gracias a la predicción de su entrenadora - _¡Niebla Clara!_

_\- Va a lanzarlo hacia ti desde tu frente, Pignite ¡Esquivalo! – _le habló el azabache por la mente.

_**\- ¡Entendido! - **_el pokemon cerdo lo esquivó por completo.

\- ¡Acabemos con esto de una vez! – sentenció el azabache, mientras que ambas nieblas se disipaban de a pocos - _¡Luces de Luciérnaga!_ – y el pokemon chocó sus dos pezuñas, para que una luz verde clara fosforescente se juntara en sus extremidades y arrojara pequeñas luces por todo el campo.

\- ¿Acaso es un chiste? ¿Pretendes ganarme con esas lucecitas? – preguntó socarrona la líder, mientras que Koffing se reía al igual que ella. Su sobre confianza sería su perdición. Ash y Pignite rieron ampliamente. Esto no daba mala espina.

_\- ¡Muñecos Ardientes! _– a una velocidad avasallante, las luces se volvieron rojizas, incluso para la sorpresa de todos los espectadores.

\- ¡Oh, mierda! – Roxxie y Koffing se quedaron anonados por la trampa de Ash.

Lo que vino fue que el fuego se expandió por todo el campo en enormes cantidades, de tal manera que Koffing se estaba quemando por completo. Era como un _Fuego Fatuo_ a gran escala y con el poder completamente al máximo. Roxxie solamente apretaba los puños, producto de la impotencia que sentía al no poder haber previsto el ataque del pokemon de fuego. No sabía que se podían hacer semejante clase de ataques, y mucho menos, improvisados, a la vez que se cómo componentes ataques conocidos. Después de unos momentos, Koffing estaba debilitado.

\- ¡Koffing está fuera de combate! ¡Pignite gana! – el público estaba callado, al igual que las chicas y el mismo Nate. Elder solo sonreía, ya que ese ataque lo aprendió junto al campeón de Kanto - ¡Saque a su siguiente pokemon, líder de gimnasio!

\- Sorprendente… - susurró Nate, al igual que un Growlithe completamente sorprendido de ver un ataque magnífico. Algún día quería combatir contra ese joven que le estaba dando la paliza de su vida a Roxxie.

\- Buen trabajo, Koffing – guardó a su pokemon, mientras dedicaba una sonrisa a su pokebola - ¡Sal, Scolipede! – y el segundo pokemon de Roxxie salió a escena. Esta vez esperaba derrotar a ese Pignite, de una vez por todas. Rosa sacó su pokedex.

_\- Scolipede, el pokemon mega ciempiés y la forma evolucionada de Whirlipede. Scolipede se mueve rápido persiguiendo a sus oponentes, a la vez que los ataca agresivamente con sus cuernos – _ella observaba seriamente todo esto, a la vez que depositaba su fe en el azabache.

\- Pignite, regresa – Ash guardó a su pokemon de fuego, quien regresó contento hacía su pokebola, por haberle dado la victoria a su entrenador. Esto dejó sorprendida a Roxxie, quien pensaba derrotar al pokemon cerdo fuego - ¡Deino, sal! – sacó a su pokemon dragón. Ya era hora de que Deino se tuviera que lucir.

\- ¡Comiencen! – Cilan estaba más emocionado para ver algo de nivel.

\- ¡Deino, _Pulso Dragón_! – y el pokemon dragón lanzó de su boca un aura draconiana multicolor, la cual iba contra el pokemon bicho/veneno con todo su poder.

\- ¡Atraviésalo con un _Mega Cuerno _combinado de _Busoshoku _y ve por la derecha! – el pokemon usó sus poderosos cuernos para repeler el ataque.

_\- ¡Carga Dragón! – _el pokemon de Ash se lanzó - _¡Y ahora dirigente hacia la izquierda! – _esto se lo dijo por el pensamiento.

_**\- ¡Déjame darle un gran golpe de dragón, Ash! – **_Deino le contestó con motivación, mientras se dejaba guiar por el _Busoshoku. _El pokemon de Roxxie se vio envuelto en el impacto, mientras se retorcía por el dolor producto de uno de los mejores ataque de tipo dragón. Deino también estaba en las mismas, pero en menor medida, ya que había recibido el ataque del pokemon bicho.

_\- ¡Triturar! – _el pokemon mordió con tal potencia a Scolipede, quien solo sentía como parte de su lomo se quería desprender. Roxxie debía de hacer algo si no quería perder, ya que, a pesar de la experiencia de combate que tenían sus pokemon, el azabache sacaba lo mejor de ella.

_\- ¡Tóxico! – _ante la sorpresa de un Deino que estaba en su afán de morder con todo lo que tenía a Scolipede, el bicho/insecto logró conectarle una severa carga tóxica en todo su cuerpo, generándole daño, pero, para su buena suerte, Ash había logrado sincronizarle un poco de _Busoshoku _para que el veneno no lograra pasar a través de él, aunque el daño nadie lo quitaba_. _El pokemon dragón se apartó un poco, con el cuerpo un poco resentido, tomando distancia del insecto gigante.

_\- ¡Pulso Dragón! – _Deino lanzó la poderosa aura multicolor en contra de Scolipede, logrando impactarle.

_\- ¡Terremoto!_ – Scolipede generó un gran movimiento telúrico en el escenario, a la vez que sendas rocas impactaban de lleno contra Deino, quien recibió todo el poder del ataque tipo tierra y haciendo que parte del _Pulso Dragón _explotara en su boca. El pokemon dragón se levantaba con las justas – ¡Acabalo con _Puya Nociva_! – Scolipede lanzó una poderosa X contra el pokemon de Ash, pero este ya observaba el ataque.

\- ¡No dejes que te termine! ¡Usa _Cabezazo Zen_! – y, gracias al uso de su velocidad al máximo y un buen uso del _Kenbunshoku_, además de que él pudo usar el _Busoshoku _sin ninguna dificultad, pero en menor intensidad, debido a que Ash se estaba cansando de ese uso, Deino impactó de lleno contra el pokemon de Roxxie. - ¡Ahora usa _Carga Dragón_! – Deino se lanzó con todo contra Scolipede, quien solo rugió de dolor por todo el daño causado. El primero, al ser un ataque efectivo, y más efectivo por ser imbuido de _Busoshoku_, además del segundo, por ser uno de los ataques más fuertes, hicieron que el pokemon cayera en pleno campo de batalla.

\- ¡Scolipede no puede continuar! ¡Deino gana! – Ash saltó de alegría al ver que su pokemon ganó por primera vez.

\- ¡Bien hecho, Deino! – el pokemon dragón saltó de alegría, para luego brillar.

\- ¡No me digas que! – gritó todo el público con los ojos salidos de las cuencas y los dientes de tiburón.

\- ¡Está evolucionando! – Cilan, las chicas, Elder y Nate se sorprendieron por este cambio. De a pocos, Deino dejaba de ser ese pokemon dragón de primera fase, para luego mutar y volverse un Zweilous. El azabache fue hacia su pokemon y lo abrazó. Roxxie estaba de piedra. No solo su pokemon era derrotado, sino que el pokemon contrincante evolucionaba en su cara. Serena sacó su pokedex.

_\- Zweilous, el pokemon hostil y la forma evolucionada de Deino. Zweilous siempre come más de lo debido y busca otro lugar cuando acaba la comida que encuentra – _la joven rio bajito por la reseña del aparato. Observó a Ash y su pokemon dragón.

**(Fin del OST)**

\- Muy bien hecho, Zweilous – y el pokemon le mordió la cabeza amigablemente - ¡Que no me muerdas! ¡No ves que duele! – chilló cómicamente mientras le regresaba a su pokebola. Todos tenían un gotón en la cien.

\- ¡Líder de gimnasio, puede sacar a su tercer pokemon! – Roxxie regresó a su pokemon y agradeció su participación, para sacar a uno de sus pokemon más fuertes.

**(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, Two Steps From Hell – Protectors of the Earth)**

\- ¡Sal, Crobat! – y el pokemon veneno/volador salió. Esta vez fue Nate quien sacó su pokedex.

_\- Crobat, la forma evolucionada de Golbat. Con sus dos alas adicionales, Crobat puede volar mucho más rápido que Golbat – _para eso, Ash regresaba a su Zweilous.

\- ¡Sal, Ralts! – el azabache sacó a su Ralts macho, quien saltó de alegría al ser considerado por su entrenador para una batalla de gimnasio. Era la primera vez que se enfrentaba en una liga oficial, por lo que daría lo mejor de sí mismo para llevarse la victoria. El pokemon psíquico ponía sus puños por delante, como si tuviera un estilo de pelea predefinido, a la vez que le daba una mirada retadora al Crobat. Este le devolvía la mirada, demostrando que estaban al rojo vivo.

\- ¡Comiencen! – Cilan quería ver más batalla.

\- ¡Crobat, acabemos rápido! _¡Viento afín! – _y el pokemon generó, con sus alas, una pequeña simulación a huracán.

_\- Va a aumentar su velocidad drásticamente – _pensó el azabache - ¡Aprovecha esto y usa _Hoja Mágica _en modo de persecución! – y Ralts no desaprovecho la oportunidad, ya que ese _Viento Afín_ le daba más velocidad contra una posible represalia contra él. Sin embargo, Roxxie ya tenía planeado algo.

_\- ¡Veneno X! _– el pokemon volador lanzó una potente X morada contra todas las hojas mágicas a modo de intercepción también. Ambos ataques impactaron de lleno. Sin embargo, lo que vendría desconcertaría al entrenador de Ralts - _¡Pájaro Osado! _– el Crobat se envolvió en un aura azul fosforescente para ir a velocidad superior al sonido contra Ralts.

\- Mierda – susurró Ash. Sabía perfectamente que ese _Pájaro Osado_ era un ataque que era potenciado por el clima alrededor del campo de batalla. Agradecía que ese pokemon no tuviera una habilidad que le permita atacar primero. Si solo supiera - ¡Detenlo con todas tus fuerzas! – el pequeño Ralts se plantó en su lugar. Crobat le dio con todo, arrastrando al pokemon psíquico. El pequeño gemía de dolor, mientras trataba de mantener, con todas sus fuerzas, el embate del pokemon veneno/volador. Ash decidió darle un "pequeño" empujón para que sacara lo mejor de sí mismo - ¡¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?! ¿Acaso no prometimos volvernos más fuertes que nunca? – las interrogantes de Ash generaron valor en el pokemon, quien solo miró, con mucho dolor por el ataque, a su contrincante - ¡Esto no es nada comparado con el infierno que viviste antes de unirte conmigo! – fue allí que Ralts rememoró todo. La batalla en que sus seres queridos perecieron, el enorme rugido de un Zekrom más que destructor, la impotencia de no poder hacer nada y la sonrisa que sus mayores les dieron, encomendándoles el futuro en sus manos, como siguiente líder de todos ellos. La voz de Ash le hizo reaccionar. Su mirada se volvió determinación pura - ¡¿Acaso te encuentras en el infierno?! ¡Responde! – gritó a todo pulmón.

_**\- ¡No lo estoy! – **_Ash sonrió por lo que su pokemon le respondió mentalmente -_** ¡Esto no es nada comparado con el infierno que nos tocó vivir! ¡Te demostraré que puedo derrotar a este pokemon experimentado con lo que me enseñaste! – **_fue el grito del Ralts, quien empezó a brillar. Ash solo se dedicó a sonreír. Ese era el empujón que su pokemon necesitaba, ya que el azabache se había dado cuenta de que el pokemon psíquico tenía todo para la siguiente etapa. El brillo de la evolución se notaba con más intensidad. Todos se quedaron de piedra al ver que habían evoluciones por partida doble, incluso el mismo Crobat que estaba sin creérselo. Ralts cambió rápidamente, hasta que se reveló a un Kirlia, quien se plantó firme en su posición, sin ceder un solo centímetro de su territorio y no permitir que Crobat se moviera más.

\- ¡Imposible! – Roxxie no lo podía creer. Rosa sacó su pokedex.

_\- Kirlia, el pokemon sensorial. Es capaz de sentir los sentimientos de su entrenador y cuando está contento se pone a brillar – _la joven guardó su pokedex para observar la pelea.

\- ¡Usa un _Puño Fuego _en una mano y _Puño Trueno _en el otro! – y antes de que Roxxie mandara a su pokemon esquivarlo, la velocidad empleada por Kirlia fue mucho mayor. En un grito desesperado, el pokemon psíquico realizó ataques consecutivos con los tipos de puño a la vez, generando un doble efecto, a la vez que el _Puño Trueno _era muy efectivo contra pokemon como Crobat, además de la profusa quemadura que había imposibilitado el seguir volando - ¡A este ataque le llamo _Golpe de Ametralladora_! – Kirlia siguió atacando como si no existiera un mañana, con tal potencia que el suelo crujió a más no poder. El pokemon experimentado de Roxxie estaba aguantando lo más que podía, pero, al parecer, ese ataque devastador de dos elementos era mucho para él - ¡Ahora dale el doble golpe consecutivo final! _¡Golpe Bazuca! – _estos dos últimos golpes lo dio en simultaneo, de tal manera que se creó un cráter de más de cuatro metros de radio. Al final, Crobat, con todo esto, terminó en medio del desastre, completamente debilitado.

**(Fin del OST)**

**(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, World's Greatest Battle Music Ever: Black Dark) **

\- ¡Crobat no puede continuar! ¡Kirlia gana! – el pokemon fue hacía su entrenador, para abrazarlo como todo un Kirlia, ya que estaba muy cerca de ser un Gallade, como el tanto quería - ¡Líder, saque a su cuarto pokemon! – la peliblanca agradeció a su pokemon por el esfuerzo demostrado en combate por ese ataque inesperado. No se quiso hacer esperar.

\- ¡Toxicroak, ve! – y el pokemon lucha/veneno de Sinnoh salió a escena. Nate sacó su pokedex.

_\- Toxicroak, el pokemon boca tóxica y la forma evolucionada de Croagunk. El veneno que produce se transporta por unos tubos en sus brazos y llega hasta sus garras – _el joven guardó su máquina, para observar la pelea.

\- Así que Toxicroak – susurró el azabache – Veremos si puede con ella. Ve Ralts – Ash sacó a la Ralts hembra. Roxxie arqueó las cejas, para luego mirar con cautela al azabache y su pokemon. No era común que se atraparan dos Ralts. Se puso rápidamente en guardia para enfrentarse a lo que viniera.

\- ¡Comiencen! – ordenó Cilan.

\- ¡Empieza con _Paz Mental_! – Ash tomó la iniciativa, aunque no con el ataque. Lo que vendría, según él después de este potenciamiento, sería determinante para el transcurso de la pelea.

_\- ¡Puya Nociva!_ – y el pokemon le atacó con todo, aunque se tratase de un pokemon en su último nivel, no le hizo mucho daño a la pokemon psíquico, aunque si se resintió por el dolor –

_\- Si dejo que ataque una vez más, será el fin para Ralts – _el azabache mostraba cautela al ver a ese Toxicroak, ya que algo le decía que esto no acabaría bien para su pokemon – _No creo que haga – _sin embargo, sus pensamientos se hicieron realidad.

\- ¡Continua con _Danza Espada_! – para la sorpresa de Ash, la peliblanca decidió subir las fuerzas de su pokemon.

\- ¡Genial, soy un maldito profeta o qué! – sí, Ash había adivinado, pero no lo creía posible - ¡No dejes que suba sus estadísticas! _¡Psicocarga!_ – y tres rayos de luz morado salieron de las manos de Ralts a toda velocidad, incluso potenciados por _Paz Mental. _

\- ¡_Protección_ y regrésalos!– ordenó Roxxie, además de que _Protección _estaba envuelta en un aura negra. Estaba usando _Busoshoku _sin que lo haya avisado

\- Maldición – masculló enojado. Ash se lamentaba que no podía usar más el _Busoshoku_ en sus ataques, sino, podría contrarrestar los ataques del enemigo_._ Estaba un poco cansado por eso.

_**\- ¡No te preocupes, Ash! ¡Yo no me rendiré tan fácilmente, a pesar de que tengo miedo! ¡No voy a flaquear! – **_le habló mentalmente la Ralts al entrenador de Kanto.

_\- ¡Así se habla, pequeña! – _sonrió, a la vez que respondía, para luego dar su orden - _¡Bola Sombra!_ -ambos ataques colisionaron - _¡Pulso Cura!_ – Ralts se curó rápidamente de la anterior Puya Nociva, pero un Toxicroak amenazante estaba frente a ella, sonriéndole tenebrosamente. Roxxie sonrió. Tal parece que esta sería su victoria en este duelo.

_\- ¡Puño Drenaje!_ – el pokemon lucha/veneno se mandó con todo. Ash no la pensó dos veces. Al menos, si Ralts caía, ese Toxicroak tenía que caer, por lo que decidió usar el mejor ataque tipo psíquico que tenía su Ralts hembra.

_\- ¡Psicocarga!_ – la pokemon lanzó el ataque a último momento. Una gran explosión se hizo sentir, generando una vasta nube de polvo blanco. El entrenador y la líder de gimnasio se cubrieron el rostro, mientras que los demás espectadores y el juez de turno hacían lo mismo. Todos estaban pendientes del resultado de la batalla. Fue allí que vieron algo que no le agradaría nada a Ash. Se reveló a una Ralts completamente débil y a Toxicroak resentido por el ataque.

\- ¡Ralts no puede continuar! ¡Toxicroak gana! – y todos los que alentaban a Roxxie estallaron en jubilo - ¡Retador, puedes sacar a tu siguiente pokemon! – el peliverde tenía que ser formal ante las situaciones que se presentaran.

**(Fin del OST)**

**(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, Young Pirate – Mattia Turzo)**

\- Bien hecho, Ralts. Te mereces un descanso – susurró el azabache, mientras regresaba a su pokemon hacía él. Luego, observó serio a ese Toxicroak y a Roxxie. Ambos no se la pondrían fácil, además que, con los anteriores pudo llegar a la victoria gracias a que sus pokemon resistieron bien y al poco uso de las dos fuentes de energía natural – _Tener como fuente de información a la energía natural con el Kenbunshoku y el_ _Busoshoku son grandes ventajas, pero, a la vez, genera mucho cansancio y dolor al cuerpo. Es como dice Elder, si lo uso por más tiempo, puedo incluso desmayarme, dañar mis órganos internos o que me dé un para cardiorrespiratorio – _el azabache respiraba un poco agitado, con mucho sudor y el corazón latiendo más rápido de lo normal. Cilan, Elder y las demás, sutilmente, se dieron cuenta de eso, pero decidieron no hacer nada, ya que estarían dañando el orgullo de un retador, como lo es Ash. El azabache tomaba nota mental en entrenar más su cuerpo para poder resistir por tiempos prolongados. Por ello, ya no usaría más ambas fuentes durante el resto de la batalla. Sacó una pokebola, con alguien de experiencia -¡Tirtouga, sal ya! – y el pokemon tortuga prehistórica salió al campo, mirando analíticamente al pokemon lucha, para luego voltear a ver a Ash, quien se notaba agitado. Tirtouga, vio en él, a pesar de su actual estado, a una persona que luchaba por sus ideales, por lo que solo le brindó una mirada de férrea determinación para ganar la pelea. El azabache sonrió frente a esto. Roxxie iba a seguir, muy a pesar de observar el estado de su retador.

\- ¡Empiecen! – ordenó Cilan, cruzando los brazos.

_\- ¡Rayo hielo!_ – el pokemon de agua no perdió el tiempo y lanzó un poderoso rayo congelante contra el pokemon lucha/veneno, el cual lo congeló a la primera oportunidad. Al parecer, ella tampoco no podía usar mucho más. Sabía de sus límites.

\- ¡Toxicroak, no! – Roxxie se lamentaba el no usar algo de _Kenbunshoku _para adivinar la trayectoria. Sabía que debía de guardarlo para algo en el futuro.

\- ¡Acabalo con _Hidrobomba_! – y toda la fuerza acuática fue en contra del congelado pokemon. Este ataque fue tal que lanzó fuera del campo al tipo lucha/veneno y lo estampó contra la pared, a la vez que atravesaba el muro derruido, dejándolo completamente derrotado.

\- ¡Toxicroak no puede más! ¡Líder, su siguiente pokemon! – Cilan ordenó sereno. Roxxie agradeció bastante a su Toxicroak por la lucha que ganó y su mala predicción como entrenadora. Por lo que, llena de ira contenida, sacó a uno de sus pokemon más fuertes.

\- ¡Sal, Garbodor! – el pokemon basura reciclable salió al campo, completamente enojado por la derrota de sus anteriores compañeros. Serena sacó su pokedex.

_\- Garbodor, el pokemon vertero y la forma evolucionada de Trubbish. Cuando Garbodor inhala basura, se convierte en parte de su cuerpo. Las yemas de los dedos de la mano derecha de Garbodor rocían un poderoso veneno líquido – _la joven guardó su pokedex para atender la pelea.

\- ¡Comiencen! – les mandó Cilan.

\- ¡Es todo o nada, Tirtouga! _¡Roca Afilada!_ – ordenó serio el azabache. Sin embargo, lo que vendría a continuación no le agradaría nada al azabache.

_\- ¡Fuerza Psíquica!_ – y el pokemon alzó, tanto a las rocas, como al mismo pokemon de agua por los aires, para luego estamparlo en el suelo repetidas veces sin ningún escarmiento - _¡Onda Certera!_

_\- Irá por la izquierda ¡Alejate de allí! – _le dijo por el pensamiento el azabache, generando un sobre esfuerzo del uso de _Kenbunshoku,_ a su pokemon, quien, con las justas, lo pudo esquivar - ¡_Triturar_ y no te sueltes! – Tirtouga se lanzó con todo contra el pokemon veneno y se enganchó con todo lo que tenía.

\- ¡Zafate de él, Garbodor! – le ordenó Roxxie. Este logró hacerlo - _¡Hiperrayo!_

_\- ¡Rayo hielo!_ – ambos ataques colisionaron con todo, generando una gran humareda de polvo y restos de hielo, aunque parte del potente _Hiperrayo_ logró impactar en el pokemon agua/roca. Sin embargo, el azabache observó que su pokemon todavía podía, a pesar de que estaba en el aire- ¡Refugiate en tu caparazón e _Hidrobomba_ mientras estás en caída! – Ash recordaba cuando tenía a su Squirtle y este impactaba el doble con el agua y su caparazón. Tirtouga emuló a un _Giro Rápido _y se dirigía con toda su fuerza, más el agua, a Garbodor, quien sabía que si ese ataque le daba, era su completo final.

_\- ¡Rayo! _– Roxxie estimaba que el potente ataque eléctrico le daría con todo al pokemon enemigo, pero, tanto el ataque eléctrico como el acuático impactaron simultáneamente en los cuerpos de cada pokemon, generando una onda de choque. Unos segundos después de tan brutal ataque, ambos pokemon cayeron al piso, completamente extenuados.

\- ¡Los dos pokemon no pueden más! ¡Es un nock out doble! – cada uno de los espectadores estaban sin creerlo. La líder estaba siendo acorralada contra un azabache que consideraban débil, pero este les demostraba que, con el entrenamiento debido, todo era posible. Los dos regresaron a sus pokemon, con agradecimientos para cada uno por su esfuerzo. Ash decidió sacara a su último pokemon para la batalla, muy a pesar de que tenía tres más en reserva, pero, como dijo anteriormente, quería darle oportunidad a todos los pokemon que decidieron seguirlo.

**(Fin del OST)**

\- ¡Llego tu momento, Riolu! – y Ash sacó a su Riolu variocolor, quien salió al campo, sonriente. El marcador iba 3 pokemon disponibles a favor de Ash y solo 1 a favor de Roxxie.

\- ¡Sal ya, Drapion! – Roxxie sacó a otro peso pesado, quien solo miraba a la pequeña pokemon lucha con desdén – No te confíes, Drapion. Crobat cayó contra un Ralts que recién evoluciono a Kirlia – le advirtió. El pokemon veneno/siniestro miró sorprendido como su entrenadora estaba tomando en serio este combate. Nunca la había visto en ese estado de desesperación y frenesí intenso, por lo que decidió ir en serio contra la Riolu allí presente.

\- ¡Comiencen! – y Cilan miraba expectante este nuevo reto.

\- ¡Empieza con un _Tajo Umbrío_! – el enorme pokemon se fue con todo contra la pokemon variocolor.

\- ¡Contrarrestalo con una _Patada Ígnea_! – Roxxie ya no podía usar más el _Kenbunshoku_. Se le notaba muy cansada. Ambos ataques colisionaron, generando ondas ígneas y ondas siniestras alrededor. La fuerza empleada era similar de por sí. Drapion estaba más que sorprendido. Pocos pokemon resistían a su embate de _Tajo Umbrío_. Esa pokemon era para valorar - ¡Aprovecha y usa _Puño Hielo_!

_\- ¡Protección!_ – y el pokemon, logró protegerse del poderoso ataque de la tipo lucha - _¡Colmillo Hielo!_

\- ¡Usa _Aguante_! – Riolu se envolvió en un aura rojiza, mientras aguantaba todo el dolor que podía tras la mordida congelante que le daba el poderoso pokemon veneno, quien ya tomaba en serio a la de tipo lucha.

_\- ¡Veneno X!_ – Riolu salió volando de allí, dañada severamente por el ataque de hielo y el de veneno, pero logró resistir por esa aura rojiza.

_\- ¡Patada Ígnea!_ – Riolu desapareció en un chasquido de velocidad, a la vez que se ponía arriba del pokemon veneno. Drapion miró sorprendido como Riolu llegaba a tener velocidades dignas de un Lucario o de un Blaziken con _Impulso_. La pequeña pokemon cayó de picada y esta vez el daño si fue totalmente recibido por parte de Drapion en su lomo, quien se retorció de dolor, ya que le provocó algo de quemadura. Riolu se puso de rodillas, producto del cansancio de recibir esos dos ataques. Estaba con poco de vida.

\- ¡Deshazte de esas simples llamas, Drapion! – el pokemon, como pudo, logró hacerlo, para luego ver con rencor a Riolu - _¡Colmillo Hielo!_ – Roxxie aprovechó el momento. Este era el momento de sacar un resultado alentador, pero la pokemon lucha esquivo el ataque, gracias a que Ash y ella usaron el _Kenbunshoku _a tiempo – Maldición… - susurró.

**(Fin del OST)**

**(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, The Victors Home coming – World's Greatest Battle Music) **

Sin embargo, Ash cayó de rodillas al suelo, a punto de tener un paro respiratorio completo.

\- ¡Ash! – gritaron las chicas consternadas por el sobre esfuerzo que el azabache estaba realizando en la batalla, quienes, junto a un Pikachu aterrado por el bienestar de su entrenador, corrieron hacia el campo. Elder mismo estaba a punto de ir, incluso Cilan estaba a punto de dejar su estatus de referí del encuentro, pero algo los detuvo. Ash se estaba levantando con la respiración agitada, mientras algo de sangre salía de su nariz y de la comisura de sus labios, pero, a pesar de todo esto, mostraba una gran sonrisa de determinación. Nate miraba todo esto con una gran incredulidad.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te motiva a seguir? – susurró en una pregunta, mientras apretaba los puños de la impotencia - ¡Debes de parar con esta locura! ¡Tu cuerpo no resistirá más y lo sabes! – gritó un poco cabreado porque al azabache no le importaba su integridad física. Por muchos sueños que una persona tuviera, siempre habían límites que respetar, pero el entrenador allí presente llevaba todo al límite.

\- ¡Que nadie se me acerque! – ordenó más que serio. Las chicas se detuvieron a regañadientes, para luego mirar a Roxxie y su Drapion, quienes le miraban sin poder creerlo. Ahora, ambos, tenían otra visión del entrenador. Alguien que seguiría con todo, sin importar las consecuencias – Debo de seguir. Ese es mi camino hacia el futuro, no rendirme hasta llegar al final. Nada detendrá nuestros ideales que lleven a un futuro donde todos podamos realizar nuestros sueños, incluso si eso signifique la muerte – tras decir esto, escupió un poco de sangre. Fue allí que la luz solar, la cual provenía del techo derruido, entro tenuemente y rodeó al azabache, dándole un aura semi divina. Lo que vio Roxxie la dejó sin palabras. Lo recordaría para el resto de sus días, ya que, atrás de Ash, solo ella veía la silueta de un pokemon dragón blanco gigantesco de ojos azules con la pupila negra rasgada, rugiéndole peligrosamente. Ash tenía la misma mirada. Elder se dio cuenta de esta mirada que tenía el azabache - ¡Esta en nosotros creer en nuestros ideales para seguir el camino, sin rendirnos durante el proceso! – gritó con valor, a la vez que escupía sangre, producto del uso excesivo de energía natural. La silueta de Reshiram rugió junto al entrenador- ¡No es así, Riolu! – la pokemon miraba con una gran admiración y compañerismo a su entrenador, para luego sonreír con determinación.

_**\- ¡Sí! – **_le respondió mentalmente, mientras se preparaba para lo último - _**¡Vamos a acabar con esto, maestro Ash!**_

\- ¡Usa _Veneno X _con todo tu poder! – Roxxie le dio un orden desesperada - ¡No importa lo que hagas! ¡No permitiré que me ganes! – gritó con cólera contenida.

\- ¡No mi importa lo que me digas o lo que todos piensen! ¡Yo no voy a correr de nadie! ¡No voy a perder ante nadie! – le respondió con euforia y determinación a la vez que alzaba los puños, las cuales le fueron contagiadas a su pokemon lucha, quien solo asintió - ¡Desvialo con _Puño Hielo_! – cabe decir que el azabache sintió que sus fuerzas volvían, sin darse cuenta que tenía el aura de un legendario consigo, por lo que, sin pensarlo, usó el _Busoshoku _con el _Puño Hielo_, el cual se volvió negro por completo, dando la apariencia de un _Puño Hielo Oscuro_. Roxxie no podía hacer nada más - ¡Este es el fin! ¡Usa _Inversión _a máximo poder!- y la peliblanca masculló maldiciones. Este era el final, definitivamente. Con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, Riolu tomó de una de las patas de Drapion y lo alzó, para luego mandarlo por los aires y estamparlo contra el suelo con una potencia digna de un pokemon lucha de último nivel. Una gran nube de polvo, junto con una onda expansiva cubrió toda la zona, para luego revelar a Drapion completamente derrotado y a Riolu jadeando.

\- ¡Drapion no puede continuar! ¡Riolu gana! ¡La victoria le pertenece a Ash! – decretó Cilan.

**(Fin del OST)**

Los amigos de Ash, incluyendo a Nate, saltaron de alegría al ver que el azabache había logrado derrotar a Roxie en una batalla completa de seis vs seis.

Roxxie se cayó de rodillas en su lugar, mientras regresaba a su pokemon. Nunca en su vida espero perder apabullantemente. Apenas había derrotado a dos pokemon del azabache. Se notaba que, a pesar del estado evolutivo, demostraron que habían sido muy bien entrenados, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue la determinación del azabache al momento de pelear. Solo le quedó suspirar.

Sin embargo, para la sorpresa de todos, el azabache se desmayó por completo, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, por haber ganado. Riolu, quien tampoco no podía moverse más, se quedó tendida en el suelo.

\- ¡Ash! – gritaron todos los amigos del azabache, para ir en su ayuda. El joven no respondió para nada. Estaba en la oscuridad total.

_**Momentos después. En el mismo lugar**_

El joven entrenador daba signos de que se recuperaba poco a poco, mientras abría levemente los ojos.

\- Despierta, Ash ¡Despierta! – gimotearon las chicas, mientras zarandeaban levemente su cuerpo. Cilan, Elder y Nate le observaban preocupados, incluso la misma Roxxie y todos sus espectadores, quienes estaban arremolinados alrededor del joven.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? – susurró al viento.

\- Seguimos en el campo de batalla. Sí que nos diste un susto, hermanito – Elder le habló divertido.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormido? – preguntó, mientras se levantaba, ante la incredulidad de todos – Y no se preocupen, ya me encuentro mejor – sonrió amablemente una vez ya repuesto.

\- Solo fueron 15 segundos – Serena se limpiaba las lágrimas que tenía, para luego darle una cachetada en la mejilla derecha. Después, Rosa le dio otra en la mejilla izquierda. Milena continuó en la derecha y, para rematar, Tiffany le dio otra en la izquierda. Después, las cuatro se acurrucaron en el pecho y la espalda del azabache, rodeándolo cariñosamente, a la vez que parte del chaleco del azabache se humedecía de a pocos.

_\- Auch… -_ pensaron todos, tanto líderes de gimnasio como espectadores.

\- ¡No nos vuelvas a hacer eso, idiota! – le reprocharon todas ellas a lágrima viva, mientras le golpeaban el pecho. Ash solo resistía, para luego sonreír.

\- Disculpen si les preocupe, chicas, amigos – se dirigió a todos, con las mejillas rojas, pero un poco contento por saber que habían personas que se preocupan por él.

Después de eso, se acercó a Riolu, quien estaba tendida en medio del campo, aún, después de semejante batalla. Roxxie le siguió el paso, pero Ash volteó su mirada hacia ella, mientras estaba con su pequeña pokemon lucha.

\- Si no te hubieses dejado cegar por la soberbia no habrías perdido – le habló un Ash más que serio, para luego observar a Riolu, mientras chocaban puños – la humildad te puede llevar a ser mejor cada día – le dedicó una sonrisa. Sin embargo, Riolu, con una sonrisa, se envolvió en una luz. Todos se quedaron, nuevamente, de piedra, al ver que otro pokemon de Ash evolucionaba. Esto demostraba que los lazos de pokemon y entrenador era fuerte. Mientras evolucionaba, Riolu se levantaba y se transformaba en una Lucario, quien, después de entrar a la fase final, rugió con poder. Ahora era una Lucario. Ash le sonrió y chocó, nuevamente, puños con su nueva pokemon. Esta sonrió ampliamente, mostrando todos los dientes. Rosa sacó su pokedex.

\- _Lucario, el pokemon aura y la forma evolucionada de Riolu. Lucario lee los pensamientos de otros y anticipa sus movimientos al detectar sus auras - _la joven guardó su dispositivo electrónico.

\- Roxxie se quedó maravillada por esto. Realmente ese muchacho era alguien digno de tener la medalla de su gimnasio. Llevó su mano derecha a uno de sus bolsillos y sacó la medalla del Gimnasio de Ciudad Virbank.

\- Lo acepto. Perdí por mi necedad y mi desconsideración. Prometo mejorar – le habló completamente serena de sí misma y con otra mirada, sin la prepotencia que tenía. Ash solo sonrió.

\- Eso espero – le respondió

\- Como muestra de que me has ganado, acá tienes la Medalla Tóxica. Te la has ganado, Ash – le hizo entrega con una sonrisa sincera. El azabache la aceptó con gusto.

\- ¡Muy bien! – fue allí que una renovada Lucario y el resto de pokemon que participaron en la pelea, unos mejor en salud que otros, se pusieron junto a su entrenador- ¡Tengo la Medalla Tóxica! – sonrió ampliamente. Todos los pokemon saltaron con mucho entusiasmo.

\- Ahora que tienes cuatro medallas, puedes entrar a darte una vuelta por Pokewood junto a tus amigos. Te sorprenderán algunas cosas y tal vez te animen a quedarte por unos días en Ciudad Virbank – le comentó amena.

\- Me parece bien. Gracias por la recomendación – agradeció. Cilan se acercó.

\- Sentiste como te dio una lección de vida ¿no? – preguntó el peliverde a la peliblanca.

\- Tienes mucha razón de eso, Cilan – le devolvió con una sonrisa. Inmediatamente, volteó al escenario para ver a Nate – Oye, muchacho. Si deseas una revancha te esperaré la semana que viene. Quiero luchar contra ti la próxima vez – esto devolvió las ganas de seguir en su camino a Nate.

\- ¡Muchas gracias! – se agachó con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¡Bueno gente! ¡No se preocupen que me encuentro mejor! – respiró calmadamente el azabache -¡Vámonos! – todos asintieron ante las palabras de Ash. Roxxie solo sonrió con mucha sinceridad.

\- Muchas gracias, por todo, Ketchum – susurró al viento, mientras se retiraba con algunos miembros de su banda. Sin embargo, un click se hizo en su mente – Espera, ahora que recuerdo, el Campeón Ermitaño se llama Osiel Ketchum y él es Ash Ketchum. No creo que Ash sea su – fue allí que unió cabos sueltos. Sus ojos se salieron de sus cuencas - ¡Ash es el hijo del Campeón Ermitaño! – gritó con los dientes de tiburón y los brazos alzados de manera muy cómica, para luego desmayarse de la impresión causada por semejante noticia. Ahora comprendía la razón por la cual le derrotó. Ese chico, así como su padre, llevaba el espíritu de las batallas en su sangre.

\- ¡Líder Roxxie! – todos los fans de la rockera, quienes seguían allí, corrieron para socorrerla

_**En las afueras del gimnasio**_

**(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, Morning – Naruto OST 01)**

Todo el grupo estaba caminando alegremente, aunque había un colado de por medio, quien solamente rodeaba a las chicas como si de un trompo se tratara, aunque la mitad de su cuerpo, para abajo, parecía un remolino.

\- Mis _mellorines – _canturreaba al viento un Nate con corazones en los ojos.

\- ¿Y qué le pasa a este chico? – preguntó Ash con un gotón en la cien, aunque este aumentó al ver que Rosa, Serena, Milena y Tiffany se pusieron a su espalda, como buscando protección de un pervertido.

\- No diremos nada – Cilan y Elder movieron las manos, como si no les importara nada.

Estuvieron así por un rato más, hasta que el joven decidió calmarse un poco.

\- Muchas gracias por haberle dado una lección a Roxxie, _Ash-sempai_ – le habló con respeto, ya que varios entrenadores del mundo, desde novatos hasta experimentados, sabían de la trayectoria del azabache.

_\- ¿Ash-sempai?_ – tararearon Cilan y las chicas. Elder solo reía.

\- El término _sempai _hace alusión a alguien superior a él cuando van por un mismo rumbo. Es un término universal, indistinto al idioma que se maneje – comentó Elder divertido - ¿O me equivoco? – pregunto a Nate, quien afirmó lo anterior dicho. Ash tenía un gotón en la cien.

\- No tienes por qué decirlo – respondió amablemente – ¡Hazte más fuerte y demuéstrale de lo que eres capaz! Otro día, si deseas saber tus capacidades, podemos enfrentarnos en un combate amistoso– le animó. Este chico era un poco raro, pero era una buena persona, todo lo contrario de Trip, además de que podía ver en sus ojos el amor a los pokemon, y eso le agradaba.

\- Muy bien. Entonces me despido y hasta que nos volvamos a ver. Recuerde que, a partir de ahora, seré su fiel seguidor y benefactor – se despidió, pero antes - ¡Para ustedes estaré disponibles, mis_ mellorines_! ¡Su fiel caballero Nate se retira!– y dicho esto, se fue de allí, en modo remolino. Todos rieron nerviosamente. Unova tenía personas curiosas, pensaron.

Siguieron caminando, hasta que vieron un letrero, donde mostraban un concurso de un teatro/musical, donde las personas podían participar. Los requisitos mínimos era que los integrantes, como mínimo, sean de 7 personas, además de que uno de los integrantes haya logrado tener cuatro medallas de gimnasio como mínimo. Las demás bases estaban disponibles en la entrada a Pokewood y los premios eran únicos en la región, como algunos pokemon que daban en huevo. Esto animó a varios del grupo, aunque las chicas estaban apenadas por su comportamiento dentro del gimnasio al golpear al azabache. Ash se dio cuenta de esto.

\- Chicas, que no les afecte. Sé que me lo merezco por haberlas preocupado y tenían toda la razón. no estoy molesto con ustedes – sonrió gentilmente. Esto bastó para despejar toda duda de sus corazones.

\- ¿Qué te parece si participamos? – preguntó Serena. Las chicas ahora estaban animadas. Cilan solo asentía, pensando que podrían hacer, mientras observaba a Ash y Elder.

\- No me digan nada a mí. Y con gusto me meto a esto – comentó el albino. Todos miraron a Ash. Era como el líder del grupo y esperaban su respuesta por el respeto que le tenían. Era como el capitán de su tripulación.

\- Está bien. Esto nos servirá como experiencia, además que nuestros pokemon lo tomarán como un relajo - lo dijo con una sonrisa amplia.

\- ¡Muy bien! Como Ash y Rosa han ganado, vamos a celebrar – Milena alzó su puño con entusiasmo. Los demás le siguieron el ritmo.

Todos empezaron a reír, pero alguien, quien estaba a espaldas del grupo, con unos tres metros de distancia, se detuvo de su caminata.

**(Fin del OST)**

**(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube, Bad Feeling – Naruto Shippuden Road to Ninja OST) **

\- Vaya, no esperaba encontrarte tan pronto – el primero en voltear fue Cilan. Fue allí que la vio. Cabellera rubia larga ondulada, ojos celestes claros como el cielo y 18 años. Vestía una falda azul por encima de las rodillas, blusa rosa de media manga con cuello, una pequeña bufanda de tela azul que emulaba a una corbata con punta cuadrada y un bolso beige. A su costado, estaba una Altaria. El resto del grupo volteó a verla. Cuando Elder vio a la rubia ojiceleste, calculaba que sus medidas eran mayores a la de Tiffany, aproximadamente unos 109-55-95. Tiffany le observó con un deje de sorpresa, mientras la desconocida le miraba con una sonrisa enigmática. Cilan endureció la mirada. No le gustaban esas sonrisas tan fingidas – Tiffany – habló al viento la rubia de ojos celestes.

\- Alice… - susurró la rubia pintora que acompañaba al grupo, con una gran sorpresa en su rostro.

**(Fin del OST)**

* * *

_Continuará_

* * *

**Ending 2 (Kono Koe Karashite – Aisha ft. Chehon) (Ya saben, las letras en negrita son el desarrollo del Ending, mientras que las que no, la letra traducida, aunque prefiero que escuchen en la letra original, la de 1:34)**

**(Rosa, Serena, Milena y Tiffany estaban danzando alegremente, completamente felices. Ash, completamente somnoliento, bosteza en la grama verde. Estaba feliz y relajado)**

Muchas veces has superado el dolor y el pesar

**(Descubre un Ledyba, quien caminaba a su alrededor, para luego posarse en su cabeza)**

Quieres tratar de asegurarte de tu propio valor

**(Este pokemon empieza a volar hacia el cielo)**

Tu voz tembló

**(Ash miró hacia donde volaba)**

Mientras la multitud camina y se reúne

**(Fue allí que sonrió levemente)**

Hasta que se ha creado un símbolo con ustedes para siempre

**(Las hojas vuelan hacia el cielo y podemos ver a cuatro Ash de distintas edades, con cara de decepción y derrota. Estos eran sus yo anteriores de Kanto, Johto, Hoenn y Sinnoh. Todos ellos en una escena gris y oscura de su vida)**

…

Incluso si se pierde todo

**(Podemos ver un fondo de estrellas, mientras que Serena observaba sentada, con una mirada llena de ilusión, sonrojada)**

Tú tienes que continuar

**(Tiffany y Milena empiezan a sonreír con mucha confianza, sonrojadas, pensando en su futuro con cierta persona)**

Solo debes de abrir una puerta

**(Rosa, sonrojada, extendió los brazos hacia las estrellas)**

…

Como una herida profunda

**(En las manos de Rosa, aparece una imagen de Ash, quien empieza a mirar con dolor, para luego gritar, mientras su mirada se vuelve azul zafiro y un aura blanca dorada lo rodeaba de a pocos, para luego empezar a perder el control)**

Y a partir de esta voz

**(Justo en eso, aparecen Cameron, Iris y Cheren, con sonrisas. Rosa, Serena, Milena y Tiffany voltean y los miran sorprendidas)**

No pares de gritar, solo hay amor, el cual llegará

**(El trio CICH se lanza desde una formación rocosa hacia las jóvenes. El Ledyba aparece nuevamente aparece a la vista de Rosa, quien solo sonríe)**

….

Así que cree en que tu poder aumentará

**(El equipo de Cameron cae de cara hacia el suelo de manera cómica, para luego levantarse en pose de batalla, con los rostros un poco hinchados, mientras que un Riolu, un Axew y un Minccino imitaban a sus entrenadores. Luego, la escena cambia a un cuarteto de chicas, con rostros serenos, mirando el amanecer, junto a un Metagross, Garchomp, Charizard y Salamence, preparándose para una batalla. Liderando a todas ellas, estaba su maestra en el nuevo poder que desarrollan sus pokemon, junto a una Mega-Absol)**

Deja ir la posibilidad de renunciar, tenemos una maravillosa vida

**(Una Vaporeon llama la atención, para luego esta, junto a un par de hermanos de miradas grises y un Abomasnow, mirando el amanecer también, preparándose para la lucha. Cambia de escena, en la cual Delia y un hombre de cabellos azabaches, y tez como la de Ash, están con sonrisa burlona, mientras el entrenador de Pikachu cae cómicamente. De allí, Reggie trata de hacer sonreír a Paul, pellizcándole las mejillas. Después, cambia la escena, donde Ash, quien tenía un rosario como colgante, y Paul están en un terreno donde no existe la vida, las tierras devastadas, junto a un Mega-Sceptile y un Mega-Aggron. Ellos se preparan para una gran batalla contra el enemigo)**

Una montaña se levanta, hay un valle, si miras lo que hay que superar

**(Podemos ver a Burgh, Roxxie y a Elesa levantándose para la batalla. En otro lado, Cilan y Alice se levantan también, junto a un Mega-Gyarados y una Mega-Altaria. De allí, cambia la escena, donde Sigmund estaba haciendo poses raperas, para luego ser golpeado por Lenora en la cabeza, mientras que Rita miraba con sonrisa nerviosa. Atrás de ellos, un Mega-Kangaskhan, un Stoutland y una Mega-Mawille miran con gotas en la cien. Por otro lado de Unova, Drayden, Brycen, Marlon, Skyla y Clay se levantan, listos para un enfrentamiento)**

Es un viaje que cualquiera quisiera empezar

**(Para finalizar, observamos a los miembros del alto mando de Unova, liderados por su campeón, además de unos cuantos entrenadores sobresalientes de la región, como el caso de Nate y Hugh, mientras que Ledyba sigue volando, para, al final, posarse sobre dos cajas, con escrituras antiguas, tituladas Fuujin y Raijin, mientras que estas eran iluminadas por los rayos del sol)**

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

\- ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien allí? – preguntaba con inocencia – Bueno, al parecer se olvidaron que tenía un fanfic que hacer, pero bueno –procedo a retirarme.

\- ¡No se vaya, jefe! – Ash, Rosa, Elder y Tiffany me jalaron desde quien sabe dónde, solo Arceus lo sabía - Tenemos que dar los agradecimientos y debe de dar las explicaciones del capítulo – puntualizaron con una vena en la cien.

\- En eso tienen razón – aparezco con unos chinchones en la cabeza, para luego dirigirme al público presente - ¡Qué tal a todos ustedes, lectores y lectoras! ¡Si han llegado hasta este final, se los agradezco bastante, desde el fondo de mi corazón! – hice una pausa – Perdónenme, por favor, por haber demorado tanto en escribir este capítulo, pero la verdad es que no tenía muchas ideas de como adecuar los posibles usos de la trama para este fanfic, además de que no tenía mucho tiempo, por el horario de la universidad. Sin embargo, por esta demora, hice el capítulo más largo de lo común, como para compensarlos un poco.

\- Y vaya que fue largo – comentó Elder con una sonrisa y golpes en todo el cuerpo.

\- Calla, pervertido – susurré burlón – Bueno, comenzando con la trama del capítulo de hoy, hemos observado como Ash y Elder han tenido una batalla de megas, entre Sceptile y Abomasnow, la cual, a mi parecer, me pareció buena. Sin embargo, lo revelador se viene más adelante, ya que a la energía natural, que se supone es un concepto de un anime que varios conocemos bien, le agrego los tipos para llegar a que esta sea de un perfecto uso. Estos términos, como sabrán, son usados en otro anime de renombre, pero con otra energía que es el _Haki_. Para el fanfic, no se hagan problemas: el _Kenbunshoku, Busoshoku y Haoushoku _van a ser los tipos de energía natural, los cuales, unidos, dan el paso definitivo al poder de la energía natural completa (Como el caso de Greninja-Ash), además de meterle un poco de suspenso a este uso, como en el canon, cuando el azabache se cansaba y su cuerpo sufría las consecuencias de este uso desmedido. También observamos como Elder entrenó a la mala al pobre de Ash, además de su ojo clínico para las "medidas", la llegada de Alice al grupo, qué repercusiones tendrá a futuro esta rubia y la competencia de Rosa en Ciudad Virbank, donde se declaró "indirectamente" y rechazó una oferta de trabajo, pero todo para seguir en el grupo – observo a varios lectores y lectoras con sonrisa pícara - Ya sé lo que piensan, picaronsirijillos ;v

\- Ehmmmm…. Jefe, creo que deberíamos de dar los agradecimientos – comentó Rosa un poco roja.

\- Es verdad, Rosa. Toma este ticket y vete junto con Ash a una suite 5 estrellas y no regresen dentro de una semana – me acerco al azabache – Mira que te estoy dando la oportunidad de tu vida. Que las estocadas no te fallen – cabe decir que Elder se moría de la risa.

\- ¡Tú eres la clase de autor que me agradan! – un pulgar arriba se notaba de él, mientras que Ash y Rosa trataban de contener su ira, pero el albino los botaba para que se vayan.

\- ¡_Sempai, _debe de ser un poco más romántico si desea llevarse a Rosa-sempai a una suite! ¡Primero una cena romántica! ¡Conozco los mejores sitios! – y de la nada, Nate se puso de cupido, modo remolino y ojos en corazón.

\- ¡Nadie te llamó, Nate! – Rosa le dio una gran patada que lo mandó por los aires, rompiendo el techo de la oficina. Todos teníamos un gotón en la cien - ¿Alguien mas seguirá con sus bromitas? – sus ojos brillaron peligrosamente. Todos negamos – Muy bien, si es así, sigamos con los agradecimientos – sonrió alegremente.

_\- Bipolar – _pensamos todos, incluso tal vez varios lectores.

\- Muy bien, obviando lo que pasó hace unos momentos – hablaba calmadamente un entrenador - Gracias a todos los que nos dieron favoritos, a los que nos siguen en los follow y a todos esos maravillosos reviews que siempre alegran al jefe en cada capítulo, aunque nos sorprende mucho la acogida que ha tenido este fanfic – comentó Ash con una sonrisa.

\- Muchas gracias, en los favoritos, a Demon888, teisun, Craxus, Reverse Ash, Acromo, y Master-Juan-X. En los follows, muchas gracias a Demon888, teisun, Aron Kazamy, Craxus, Reverse Ash, Jackski y Acromo – fue el turno de Elder.

\- En los reviews, tenemos, en primer lugar a KRT215 – fue el turno de Tiffany – Muchas gracias por tu review. Gracias por los halagos, aunque creo que el autor se pasa un poco de detallista, pero tiene toques para mejorar, aún. Espero que el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, comentando qué te pareció este capítulo. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo de Dilemas de Campeón y que tengas éxitos en tu vida.

\- En segundo lugar, tenemos a DarkSoldier41 – comentó Rosa – Muchas gracias por tu review. Es verdad, ya están apareciendo las escenas que tendrán más relevancia para el futuro, así como el capítulo de ahora. Lo de Hilbert también me sorprendió, pero era de esperarse por ser uno de los protagonistas de los juegos. Con lo de la pregunta hacia mí y las chicas – se sonroja – Prefiero no contestarlo. Por otro lado, los chicos, menos Ash, están diciendo que prefieren a nuestro querido azabache como su maestro – esto lo dijo con sonrisa nerviosa. Espero que el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, comentando qué te pareció este capítulo. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo de Dilemas de Campeón y que tengas éxitos en tu vida.

\- En tercer lugar, tenemos a baraka108 – habló Ash – Muchas gracias por tu review. Es verdad, se pudo ver el pasado de Cilan y el motivo de su odio a las rubias, pero creo que, a futuro… mejor no comento, sería spoiler. Hilbert tendrá más protagonismo a futuro, así como el recién aparecido Nate. Ghetsis será, como dije, uno de los antagonistas principales de la serie, por lo que debería ser un poco hardcore matarlo. Tiffany, por otro lado, tendrá un momento SAD a futuro, eso creo por lo que me dijo el autor y ya viste lo que le pasó a Roxxie. Recuerda que Elder es mi hermano de pacto, más no de sangre. Espero que el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, comentando qué te pareció este capítulo. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo de Dilemas de Campeón y que tengas éxitos en tu vida.

\- En cuarto lugar, tenemos a MesserStone – fue el turno de Elder – Muchas gracias por tu review. Es verdad, Burgundy se llevó los aplausos, pero para que se vaya a la cárcel – ríe sarcásticamente - Además, Cilan reveló el motivo de su odio hacia las rubias, pero con una madurez que lo hace ver el patriarca del grupo. Si Ash es el líder, Cilan es la figura que demuestra la madurez para guiar al resto del grupo. Las otras chicas ya te dijeron cuando aparecerían (spoiler). Espero que el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, comentando qué te pareció este capítulo. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo de Dilemas de Campeón y que tengas éxitos en tu vida.

\- En quinto lugar, tenemos a Luffy Ketchum – comentó Tiffany – Muchas gracias por tu review. Es verdad, creo que nadie se esperaba el verdadero motivo del odio de Cilan a las rubias. Trip se merecía una paliza, desde hace tiempo. Es un ególatra y antipático. Además, creo que este capítulo te ha gustado, ya que el autor agrega algo de One Piece. Espero que el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, comentando qué te pareció este capítulo. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo de Dilemas de Campeón y que tengas éxitos en tu vida.

\- En sexto lugar, tenemos a prietar - comentó Rosa – Muchas gracias por tu review. Es verdad, hasta a mí me da un poco de pena lo de la paliza a Trip, pero se lo merecía. Espero que el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, comentando qué te pareció este capítulo. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo de Dilemas de Campeón y que tengas éxitos en tu vida.

\- En séptimo lugar, tenemos a eleazar-yagami – fue el turno de Elder – Muchas gracias por tu review. Aquí tienes la continuación. Espero que el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, comentando qué te pareció este capítulo. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo de Dilemas de Campeón y que tengas éxitos en tu vida.

\- En octavo lugar, tenemos a CCSakuraforever – habló Ash – Muchas gracias por tu review. Lo de Paul se dará a conocer en su debido tiempo, mi nivel aumentará, creeme, ya que los enemigos que tendrá serán más fuertes que los de ahora, y Alice ya llegó, como has podido leer. Espero que el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, comentando qué te pareció este capítulo. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo de Dilemas de Campeón y que tengas éxitos en tu vida.

\- En noveno lugar, tenemos a Demon888 – comentó Elder – Muchas gracias por tu review. No te preocupes por lo de la cuenta, además que ya te reintegraste al grupo, así que no hay problema. Me da gusto saber que te ha gustado el capítulo. Espero que el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, comentando qué te pareció este capítulo. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo de Dilemas de Campeón y que tengas éxitos en tu vida.

\- En décimo lugar, tenemos a Arago2 – fue el turno de Tiffany – Muchas gracias por tu review. La ceremonia se dará muy pronto, no te preocupes, además de que la persona que observaba la pelea entre Sasha y Ghetsis no era Elder, era otra persona. Adivina quién. Mi opinión sobre Cilan es positiva. Un buen chico que tiene un pasado un poco tormentoso, pero, el cual, sabe actuar con la madurez necesaria. Sobre las chicas, todas ellas son buenas personas, están enamoradas de mi hermanito y para colmo, tienen esos cuerpos de… - iba a continuar, pero una mirada gélida de las cuatro antes mencionadas bastaron para callarlo – Bueno ¿en qué iba? Ya recuerdo. Cilan tendrá a alguien, ya lo sabrás cuando es debido, aunque está más cerca de lo que imaginas con este nuevo capítulo y los spoilers de los Opening y Ending. El equipo Plasma espera en la siguiente cueva después de Virbank. Además, ya vimos otro de los despertares del poder de Ash, aunque, si te das cuenta, para que haya un estado descontrol necesita a una criatura dentro de su mente. Reshiram aún no está y la ceremonia es para justamente eso. Espero que el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, comentando qué te pareció este capítulo. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo de Dilemas de Campeón y que tengas éxitos en tu vida.

\- Bueno, eso sería todo y recuerden chicos, que si desean que uno de sus personajes favoritos del capítulo salga a responder sus preguntas, lo hacen por los reviews. Lo mismo será para mi fanfic crossover, una vez se animen a leerlo. El siguiente capítulo llevará por título.

**\- Capítulo 16: Enfrentando la verdad, un perdón y partida hacia Ciudad Nimbasa**

\- Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, así como yo disfrute haciéndolo para todos ustedes. Tengan en cuenta que si desean unirse al grupo de Whatswapp que he creado pueden hacerlo. Solo tienen que mandarme un mensaje privado por el FanFiction con sus números y códigos de los países correspondientes. Éxitos en todo lo que se propongan y buena suerte. Nos vemos de acá dos semanas mínimo y recuerden que mi crossover lo actualizaré mañana o lunes. Entrenamiento de Cuerpo y Alma, además de Revista para mujeres de Ash los publicaré de acá dos semanas más. Dentro de una semana, empiezan mis exámenes parciales. Deséenme suerte…

\- ¡Nos vemos! – nos despedimos todos los que entramos acá.


	17. Capitulo 16: Verdad, Perdón y Partida

**DISCULPEN POR TODO ESTE TIEMPO DE DEMORA, PERO EL TAMAÑO DE ESTE CAPÍTULO LO COMPENSA EN GRAN PARTE… :D**

**ANTES DE CONTINUAR CON EL CAPÍTULO 15, SI ERES DE LAS PERSONAS QUE GUSTAN LOS CROSSOVERS O LOS MULTI-CROSSOVERS, Y TAMBIEN SI DISFRUTAS DE NARUTO Y FAIRY TAIL, HE PUBLICADO UN FANFIC CROSSOVER DE AMBOS ANIME, INCLUYENDO ELEMENTOS DE ALGUNOS ANIME Y OTROS ALLEGADOS. EL FANFIC LO ENCUENTRAS EN MI PAGINA DE PROLIFE (HACIENDO CLICK ARRIBA DE ESTE ANUNCIO, EXACTAMENTE EN DARKTEMPLAR28 Y BUSCAR EL CROSSOVER QUE MENCIONO) Y TIENE POR TÍTULO: "REDENCIÓN Y SALVACIÓN". APOYAME CON ESTE NUEVO PROYECTO QUE HE EMPEZADO A PUBLICAR CON UN REVIEW, FAVORITO O SEGUIDOR. TE AGRADECERÉ BASTANTE AL SEGUIR MI NUEVA AVENTURA EN EL MUNDO DE LOS CROSSOVER, ESCRIBIENDO SIEMPRE CON TODO MI EMPEÑO. SI TIENES ALGUNA CRÍTICA O ALGUNA SUGERENCIA SOBRE MI CROSSOVER, TAMBIÉN PUEDES DEJAR TU REVIEW CON TU OPINIÓN. DEBO DECIRLES, QUE, A FUTURO, SERÁ UN MULTI-CROSSOVER.**

**RECUERDEN TAMBIEN QUE, EN MI PROLIFE DE FANFICTION, ESTAN MIS DOS LINKS WEB, LOS CUALES LES DIRIGIRÁN A MI TWITTER (EN EL CASO QUE DESEEN CONOCERME PERSONALMENTE) O MI PAGINA DE FACEBOOK. PUEDEN DARLE "ME GUSTA" O "SEGUIRME"… :)**

**AHORA SÍ, CONTINUEMOS CON POKEMON, DESPUÉS DE ESTE PEQUEÑO ESPACIO PUBLICITARIO… :)**

**\- Disclaimer. Pokemon no me pertenece a mí, sino a Satoshi Tajiri. Los OST no me pertenecen a mí, sino a sus respectivos autores, compositores, editores y demás allegados.**

**\- Lean todo, por favor. Será, en mi opinión, del agrado del público en general…=)**

**\- Leer notas del autor al final, por favor.**

**\- Espero sus reviews…=)**

**\- Disculpen si hay algunas letras, tramos de trama un poco, incoherentes, partes de texto o "algunos" nombres mal puestos, debido a que lo he escrito lo más rápido posible o se me pasó algo cuando hice la revisión general… :v **

**\- Son 111 páginas de Word y más de 40578 palabras, EL RECORD MÁXIMO HECHO HASTA AHORA…: D**

**\- Nota aclaratoria: En Wikidex, he revisado que el nombre del campeón de Hoenn es Steven, y no Máximo como le he puesto desde antes. A partir de este capítulo, el nombre pasará a ser Steven. Espero que no haya confusiones.**

**\- Nota aclaratoria 2: En este fanfic, estoy haciendo mi homenaje a un grande que se nos fue hace más de una semana atrás y que en paz descance, ídolo en el mundo y gran representante de la música mexicana e hispanohablante: El Divo de Juárez, el gran Juan Gabriel. Espero que me haya quedado bien y sino, hermanos mexicanos y demás, me lo hacen saber por reviews… **

**Leyenda:**

\- Conversación entre personas –

_\- Pensamientos de las personas o comentarios de la Pokedex, además de los Flash Back, algunas clases de poderes y asociados –_

_\- _[Técnicas de los pokemon], [Rango que ocupa un entrenador, como Líder de Gimnasio, Alto Mando o Campeón (a)].

_**\- **_**Conversación de los pokemon u otros seres, además de documentos o escritos**_** –**_

\- _**Pensamientos de los pokemon u otros seres –**_

* * *

**Dilemas de Campeón: Amor**

**Segunda Temporada**

**Capítulo 16: Enfrentando la verdad, un perdón y partida hacia Ciudad Nimbasa**

**(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube el OST Meal is Ready – Sakurasou no Pet na Kanojo OST 01)**

Frente al grupo, se encontraba una hermosa rubia para cualquier ojo mortal allí presente. Era una suerte que Nate no estuviese allí, sino este hubiese salido volando de un gran chorro de sangre. Sin embargo, había una persona que no estaba conforme con su llegada, más que todo que le intrigaba esa sonrisa cínica y falsa que la prima de Tiffany daba al grupo, más que todo a la rubia pintora. El peliverde líder de gimnasio había conocido a esa clase de personas hace un tiempo atrás, más que todo en la escuela de conocedores y en la vida diaria. A pesar de que Tiffany le caía bien, el recuerdo de las otras rubias carcomía su mente y corazón. Cilan sabía que esa rubia traería un problema, por lo que su mirada se volvió aguda en contra de ella. Alice, cabe decirlo, se dio cuenta de que el peliverde le miraba con cara de pocos amigos, por lo que dedujo que no la tendría fácil en la corta estadía de su prima y ella misma. Si tan solo supiera.

\- ¿Desea algo, señorita? – Cilan fue el primero en preguntar, con la mirada completamente opaca y seria. La rubia sonrió enigmáticamente.

\- Solamente vengo a recoger a mi… - fue allí que Tiffany corrió a abrazar a su prima cariñosamente – primita…

\- ¡Alice! ¡¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte?! – canturreó más que contenta la pintora.

Y fue allí que pasó algo para las pobres mentes masculinas, bueno, solo para Elder, quien se quedó embobado observando como las dos "personalidades" de ambas rubias chocaban en un suave aprieto. Disimuladamente, se llevó la mano derecha a la nariz para tapársela e impedir que sangre saliese. Ash solamente volteó la mirada, un poco sonrojado por esto, mientras que Rosa y Serena miraban un poco celosas por lo más favorecidas que eran las dos rubias. Sin embargo, Milena se llevaba el premio Puskas a la depresión, al estar rodeada de una aura abatida al sentirse la menos favorecida del grupo en delantera.

_\- Estoy en mi mundo feliz – _la pelirroja se hacía bolita en el piso, a la vez que un sonido de ultratumba la rodeaba.

Todos tenían un gotón en la cien.

\- Y Alice ¿Qué haces en Unova? Pensaba que seguías en Kalos o habías ido a visitar a Cinthya en Sinnoh – le habló sonriente la rubia pintora a su prima ojiceleste.

\- Nada de eso, Tiffany – hizo una pausa – Yo vengo a llevarte de regreso para Kalos – esto desencadenó la mayor de las sorpresas en todos los integrantes del grupo de Ash.

**(Fin del OST)**

* * *

**Opening 2 (Inoue –Closer: Las explicaciones de la escena están en negrita, mientras que la canción traducida está en letra normal. Escuchen la canción corta original)**

**(Podemos ver un campo de flores rojas, para luego ver a Ash, mientras la cámara avanza y se observa a más personas, como Cilan, Rosa, Serena, Milena, Tiffany, Alice, Elder y, al final, Sasha, quien voltea, con mirada seria)**

…**.**

Tienes que tener más cuidado

Con las cosas más cercanas a ti

Sabes que entre más cerca estés de algo

Más difícil será verlo

…..

Explícame esta felicidad

**(Cilan y Alice avanzan a paso calmado)**

Que acabas de experimentar

(**Junto a los anteriores, Rosa, Serena, Milena y Tiffany caminan)**

¿O tal vez estas tan bendecido que ni siquiera lo puedes recordar?

**(Ash avanzaba por otro camino, con mirada determinada, mientras un aura blanca lo envolvía, de manera inconsciente)**

Que ahora estés de pie aquí

**(Sasha cerró los ojos, mientras se imaginaba un futuro feliz, al lado de cierta persona que ella considera especial)**

Que vives y respiras

**(Rosa, Serena, Milena y Tiffany miran sus objetivos a cumplirse, con mirada seria)**

Todos son pequeños milagros

Sólo por ellos mismos

**(Ash abrió los ojos, con mirada feliz, mientras el fantasma de N se difumina)**

…**.**

Tienes que tener más cuidado

**(Rosa estaba ganando un concurso de modas, para luego la cámara cambia a una escena donde estaba entrenando junto a sus pokemon, contra Ash)**

Con las cosas más cercanas a ti

**(Serena estaba preparando postres, para luego cambiar a la actuación. Finalmente, ella entrena contra Ash)**

Sabes que entre más cerca estés de algo

**(Milena estaba dirigiendo un evento pokemon, pero luego cambia a una escena donde se enfrenta a varios reclutas Plasma)**

Más difícil será verlo

**(Tiffany se encontraba pintando un mural, pero luego la escena cambia a que ella se encontraba entrenando en batalla con Ash)**

Sabes que entre más cerca estés de algo

**(La escena cambia a que Cilan, junto a sus pokemon, se preparan para una fiera batalla)**

Más difícil será de verlo

**(Alice, montada junto a su fiel Altaria, esquivaban muchos ataques de distintos tipos elementales)**

Y nunca lo daré por hecho

…**.**

Está bien decir "Nunca te rindas"

**(Podemos ver a Roxxie, con sus fieles pokemon, preparados para una gran batalla, digna de mencionarse)**

Y "Sigue persiguiendo tus sueños"

**(Ash se encontraba frente a él, con Riolu los dos Ralts, Deino, Pignite y Tirtouga, listos para la lucha de gimnasio**

Pero entre más tiempo estés alardeando

**(El trio sombrío y Ghetsis aparecen en fondo negro)**

Menos tendrás hecho

**(De allí, aparecen Trip, Burgundy y Matt, con miradas llenas de malicia. Al final, se muestra a un N sin emociones)**

Presionaré ese puñado de coraje hacia mi corazón

**(Ash se encontraba corriendo, hacia un punto fijo)**

Con su ayuda, viviré un día más

**(Mientras avanzaba, aparecían Sasha, Elder, Cilan, Rosa, Serena, Milena, Tiffany y Alice, respectivamente, cada uno con una sonrisa)**

Y nunca me daré por vencido

**(Ash dio un salto hacia el cielo)**

¡Vamos!

* * *

**(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube el OST Paradise – Naruto Shippuden Road to Ninja OST)**

_**Time Skip. Unas horas antes de la cena. En el departamento que el grupo rendó.**_

Todo el grupo se encontraba en medio de una mesa redonda, cada uno mirando a la nueva rubia que estaba con ellos, quien mantenía su sonrisa, para el desagrado de Cilan.

\- Discúlpenme si fui descortés al inicio – hizo una pequeña pausa – Déjenme presentarme. Mi nombre es Alice y soy la prima de Tiffany, además de la campeona de Sinnoh, Cinthya. Por el momento, estaba descansando en la región Kalos – la rubia de ojos celestes se presentó.

\- Vaya, no esperaba ver a otra prima de Cinthya por estos lares – comentó el azabache del grupo – Mi nombre es Ash y soy de Pueblo Paleta, Kanto. Vengo para competir por la Liga Unova – empezó, cortésmente.

\- Soy Cilan, líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Striaton y un conocedor pokemon. Acompaño a Ash en su viaje – fue el turno del peliverde, aunque este tenía una mirada seria hacia Alice. Esta se dio cuenta de la mirada que le daba el líder de gimnasio.

\- Me llamo Elder y acompaño a Ash esta semana para entrenarlo – comentó rápidamente el albino, aunque no le quitaba la vista de encima a la rubia, quien sonrió un poco incómoda.

\- Soy Rosa y voy junto a Ash en mi camino de ser una gran modista – se presentó la chica de moños.

\- Un placer. Soy Serena. Así como tú, soy de Kalos, pero radico en Unova por la mudanza de mis padres. Acompaño a Ash en su viaje, mientras yo participo en los concursos de repostería maestra en la región – la chica de cabellos miel castaños se presentó con una leve sonrisa.

\- Hola, me llamo Milena y viajo junto a Ash mientras hago contratos a través de mi casa productora "Best Wishes", en la cual soy la directora principal – sonrió con confianza.

Un silencio un poco incómodo se formó en el lugar, incluso los pokemon que estaban guardados en sus pokebolas sentían la tensión del momento.

\- Entonces ¿Cuál es el motivo por el que usted está en Unova? – Cilan se encargó de romper el silencio.

\- Vengo a recoger a mi prima para regresar juntas a Kalos – esto descolocó a Tiffany, quien se puso seria.

\- ¿Acaso la tía Sarah no te dijo nada? – le preguntó – Vengo a tomar inspiración para seguir pintando en mis siguientes eventos – contestó.

**(Fin del OST)**

**(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube A Réquiem – Bleach OST 02)**

\- Podrías haberlo hecho dentro de seis meses, sin dejar en ridículo el nombre de la familia, Tiffany – le reprendió con un poco de amabilidad en su voz, pero Cilan decidió intervenir – Has dejado todo los eventos que habían en la región, afectado el prestigio que te has ganado por ser la genio de la pintura y mancillado el nombre de toda la familia y los representantes que confiaban en ti, solo para esto, además de que el abuelo está muy molesto contigo y quiere que regreses – esto descolocó a la rubia pintora – Muy bien, regresarás conmigo mañana a primera hora con destino a Kalos.

\- No pienso regresar para allá – Tiffany respondió rápidamente y sin titubeos.

\- Supuse que dirías eso, pero piénsalo bien ¿Acaso no piensas en el desperdicio de tiempo que has generado por querer buscar inspiración en esta región? ¿No te pones a pensar en todo lo que tu partida ha generado? ¿No piensas en el abuelo? – Tiffany se cohibió un poco por esto, ya que, para ella, su abuelo era su familiar más importante en su vida – Tienes la capacidad de hacer historia en Kalos y el mundo. No quiero que desperdicies más toda tu capacidad. Millones de personas en Kalos esperan a su pintora. Por favor, cumple con las expectativas de ellos – finalizó con serenidad.

Ash y el resto escuchaban atentamente cada una de las palabras de Alice. La verdad que ellos no esperaban que Tiffany tuviera toda esa responsabilidad, además de la presión de la fama realmente sí que era estresante. El azabache, ahora comprendía, el motivo por el que sentía que Tiffany le mostraba una sonrisa verdadera cada vez que le mostraba un cuadro muy bien hecho cada día, a comparación de aquellas ocasiones en que observaba algunas revistas pasadas, donde estaba Tiffany, pero mostrando siempre una sonrisa forzada y una mirada poco triste, a pesar de que mostraba al mundo lo que le gustaba y apasionaba.

Cilan, por su parte, tenía similar línea de pensamiento que Ash, ya que lo había analizado previamente, al ver el comportamiento de la rubia. Sin embargo, lo que no le gustaba para nada era que la rubia de ojos celestes tratara de chantajear a la pintora con su propia familia. A simple vista pareciera que ese abuelo fuese, según él, alguien importante para la de ojos esmeralda. Alguien debía de poner un alto.

Elder se quedaba quieto, nada más. No conocía muy bien a Tiffany ni a los demás casi a la perfección, solamente a Ash, por lo que decidió dejarlo todo en manos de su "hermanito".

Rosa, Serena y Milena, más que todo esta última, comprendían, en parte, lo que significaba ser alguien famoso, pero no era justificable meter a una persona importante para Tiffany en ese problema.

**(Fin del OST)**

Sin embargo, lo que tomó por sorpresa a todo mundo fue que Tiffany se levantó, hizo que Alice se parara, sin llegar a forzarla. Tomó las cosas de la rubia ojiceleste, la metió a un cuarto libre que había en el departamento de alquiler que había allí y guió rápidamente a la ojiceleste hacia ese cuarto. Justo antes de meterla, Alice se volteó en hacia ella.

\- ¡Yo no pienso regresar a Kalos! – y dicho esto, Tiffany le encerró bajo llave. Todos tenían un enorme gotón en la cien por lo que hizo su amiga pintora.

\- ¡Escuchame, Tiffany! ¡Yo te llevaré de regreso, así sea lo último que haga! ¡No me rendiré para nada! – gritó con determinación, para luego acomodarse en su cuarto.

\- ¿Está bien con lo que has hecho? – le preguntó Ash.

\- No te preocupes, ya se le pasara – respondió sonriente mientras movía su mano derecha despreocupadamente – Pensar en todo esto me generó hambre – miró a las jóvenes - ¿Podemos ir de compras, chicas? Además que averiguamos un poco más sobre ese concurso - todas ellas asintieron, a la vez que querían que Tiffany se relajara un poco - ¿No nos quieren acompañar, chicos? – preguntó al grupo de hombres.

\- No, yo tengo que entrenar a Cilan en la introducción al _Kenbunshoku _– Elder respondió rápidamente, mientras que el peliverde le seguía la corriente.

\- Estoy un poco cansado, así que paso – Ash se sobaba el cuello, reflejando un poco de malestar.

\- Bueno, entonces nos vemos en la noche – Rosa y Milena les respondieron al unísono, mientras las cuatro se iban.

Una vez que las cuatro se retiraron, Ash les ayudó a Cilan y a Elder a despejar la sala, ya que el entrenamiento solo iba a ser con el mismo Cilan, más no con sus pokemon, por lo que este entrenamiento sería a espacio cerrado. Más tarde aprovecharían en ir a la azotea para estar con sus pokemon.

\- ¿Una pregunta, Elder? ¿No dijiste que solo ibas a entrenar a Ash? – el peliverde si estaba realmente curioso por todo esto.

\- Tengo un presentimiento. Por si las dudas, te enseñaré para que seas apoyo para Ash a futuro – le respondió. Cilan solo le respondió con un "ya veo" – Muy bien, colocate ropa ligera y comenzaremos con el entrenamiento – el peliverde fue hacía su cuarto para cambiarse

**(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube Compassion – Bleach OST 02)**

Mientras eso ocurría, Ash liberó el seguro de la puerta de donde se encontraba Alice. Cuando se adentró en el cuarto, pudo ver que la rubia estaba sentada, tarareando una canción, a la vez que ordenaba sus cosas.

\- Veo que lo tomaste de la mejor manera – le comentó el azabache.

\- ¿Tú debes de ser Ash? La tía Sarah me comentó sobre ti y tu trayectoria. Felicidades por ser uno de los cerebros de la frontera, aunque es una lástima que no ganaras la Liga Sinnoh, pero sirve de consuelo el haber derrotado a dos legendarios – le respondió sonriente.

\- No me hagas recordar eso – ladeó su mirada un poco enojado.

\- Disculpa, pero bueno, muchas gracias por haber cuidado de mi prima por este tiempo – agradeció gentilmente, pero luego se tornó un poco melancólica – Sabes, si te juntas mucho con ella, puedes terminar muy abrumado. Los genios suelen ser perfeccionistas e inalcanzables…

\- En eso tienes razón, pero ya estoy acostumbrado – Ash recordaba todos sus enfrentamientos pasados a personas con más talento que él y realmente abrumaba - ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Eso me pasó a mí. Yo amaba pintar y tenía las ganas de hacerlo. Las personas tenían expectativas en mí, pero su talento me quebró e incluso llegó el día en que quería que desapareciera – la rubia apretó los puños sutilmente.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Cilan, quien pasaba por ese cuarto, escuchó todo. Se puso serio al escuchar esto, por lo que se fue, con la misma discreción, con Elder para entrenar.

\- Lo mejor será retirarme para que te acomodes. No quiero incomodarte más – el azabache, con suma diligencia, se retiró, dejando a la rubia allí.

**(Fin del OST)**

_**Time Skip. Horas de la noche**_

Todos, después de la cena, se habían ido a sus respectivos cuartos. Agradecían que los departamentos de Ciudad Virbank tuvieran más compartimientos para grupos de personas.

Alice se levantó de su cama para ir a la cocina y servirse un vaso de agua. Una vez que salió del umbral de su puerta, Cilan estaba pasando por el pasillo con rumbo a su habitación, cubierto con una toalla en la cintura, además de unos vendajes nuevos en partes de su cuerpo, producto del entrenamiento con Elder. En sus hombros, estaban su Pansage y su Gothita, quienes miraban seriamente a la rubia.

\- Buenas noches – le saludó con una sonrisa y un tenue sonrojo, ya que el peliverde frente a ella estaba semidesnudo, con las prendas y vendajes antes dichos.

\- No pienses que siempre obtendrás todo lo que quieras, aprovechadora – le habló serio y sin tapujos.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – la sorpresa de Alice era palpable, a la vez que endureció un poco la mirada.

\- Me refiero a que todos los chicos, en especial Ash, tienen lo que precisamente has perdido hace tiempo – su respuesta fue analítica. Alice no pensaba que ese peliverde sacara conclusiones tan rápidas con solo verla.

\- Creo que sabes demasiado sobre mí, ehhh - le contestó con una sonrisa filosa.

\- Solo escuché que dejaste el camino del arte por culpa de Tiffany, según tú – Cilan le brindó la mirada más filosa que podía dar, a la vez que la seriedad de sus palabras calaban en lo más profundo del ser de Alice – Es todo lo que necesito saber – y dicho esto, con los ojos cerrados, procedió a retirarse a descansar.

\- ¿Así que escuchaste mi conversación con Ash? – le preguntó, más no hubo respuesta alguna – No es de caballeros el hacerlo a escondidas – sin embargo, como respuesta, consiguió el sonido de una puerta cerrándose.

_**Time Skip. Al día siguiente**_

Después del desayuno, todo el grupo, incluso Alice, estaba reunido en la mesa para tomar un buen desayuno. Los pokemon de los chicos, a excepción de la prima rubia de Tiffany, estaban comiendo tranquilamente.

\- Es verdad, Alice ¿Por qué no sacas a tus pokemon? – le comentó una Tiffany con mejor semblante que ayer.

\- Creo que tienes razón – y dicho esto, sacó a su Altaria y una Luxio. Inmediatamente, y para disgusto disimulado de su entrenador, la Luxio empezó a jugar con el Litleo de Cilan, en vez de comer.

\- Creo que esos dos se llevan de maravilla – comentó Elder con un poco de burla – _A diferencia de sus dos entrenadores, que son peor que el agua y el aceite, según pude ver cuando nos conocimos con la rubita…_

\- Tienes razón – cabe decir que cada una de las chicas tenían un gotón en la cien por las palabras de Ash. Las mujeres del grupo se habían dado cuenta que Cilan tenía algo contra Alice. Por lo que sabían, a Cilan le disgustaban las rubias, aunque más que todo la rubia prima de la pintora. Tal parece que ese lado estaba saliendo a flote.

Después de comer un poco, Alice decidió tomar un poco de aire fresco para relajarse, dejando a todo el grupo en la sala, relajándose un poco, ya que, en la tarde, irían a los campos del Centro Pokemon para que Ash y Cilan sigan entrenando.

\- Chicos, ayer cuando estábamos caminando, pudimos averiguar muchas cosas sobre los eventos musicales – Serena, de la nada, sacó un panfleto con publicidad del evento.

\- Por lo que sabemos, hay dos categorías: "En vivo" y "Presentar una grabación". Ambas tienen que ser presentadas en formato BR/DVD para su calificación – Rosa sacaba las bases de cada clase.

\- Muy bien ¿Qué dicen si participamos con dos en esas categorías? – preguntó Ash con entusiasmo. Las respuestas fueron positivas – Sin embargo, tenemos que preparar algo – comentó.

\- ¿Qué les parece si hacemos dos videoclip? A todo mundo le gusta eso y creo que uno vendría bien, además como que esto es Pokewood. Los mejores siempre son visualizados en programas de señal mundial como MTV, canal solo dedicado a la música, aunque un concierto no sonaría mal – sugirió Tiffany.

\- Me agrada la idea – Milena se unió al grupo, además de que sus pokemon asintieron con energías.

\- Somos dos – Elder y sus pokemon estaban de acuerdo.

\- Entonces no somos quienes para negarnos ¡Hagámoslo! – les habló Ash.

\- Pero antes de eso, debemos de repartirnos los roles – Cilan hizo una pausa – En primer lugar ¿Qué vamos a presentar? – todos se pusieron pensativos.

\- Yo tengo algo, pero no sé si les gustará – intervino Serena.

\- Tú fuiste de la idea, así que comenta con confianza - Milena le metió un zape amistoso en la cabeza. Serena se sobó cómicamente por el accionar de su amiga. Todos rieron, pokemon incluidos.

\- Días después de que empezamos el viaje, cuando solamente éramos Ash, Cilan, Rosa y yo, escribía una canción en secreto. Acá tengo la letra – le entregó a Tiffany para que lo leyera.

\- Después de que la rubia lo leyera detenidamente, sus ojos se le iluminaron. Era como si viera a la joven con otros ojos.

\- ¿En verdad esta eres tú, Serena? – le preguntó con mucha sorpresa – Vaya que me sorprendes, incluso tu letra me hizo sentir abrumada por momentos – le pasó la hoja a Ash. Cilan y Elder se pusieron de mirones.

\- Me gusta la letra. Transmite sentimiento, pero lo malo que está en inglés – comentó el azabache.

\- Mucho mejor todavía. El inglés es un idioma muy hablado internacionalmente, además de que tanto chicos y chicas, desde pequeños a grandes, aunque creó que un poco más los sufridos y sufridas, se identificarían con la canción – refutó Cilan.

\- Entonces, decidido ¡Esta canción será la primera en ir! – Rosa se animó, ya que ella sabía, desde hace tiempo, sobre la canción, además de que sabía perfectamente a quién iba dedicada la canción.

**(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube Ditty for Daddy – Bleach OST 01)**

\- ¿Y para la otra canción? – preguntó Tiffany.

\- Yo tengo una idea, además de que siempre quise repetirlo, pero Sasha nunca me dejó hacerlo en Ciudad Azulona – comentó Elder con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¿No me digas que quieres hacer "eso"? – preguntó Ash con el rabillo del ojo izquierdo temblándole cómicamente. El albino asintió – Debo recordarte que, después del desmadre, Lance se llevó a Lorelei a los laboratorios del profesor Oak y terminaron peor que Bunneary´s en primavera, incluso el maestro me comentó que lo hicieron como si no existiera un mañana – Ash recordaba la vez que le contaron que el [Campeón] de Johto y la [Alto Mando] de Kanto terminaron de esa manera - Si no fuera por él, Sasha te habría cortado en pedacitos por hacer otra de tus locuras – Elder sonrió nervioso por eso, mientras que la hermana menor del albino, en algún lado de Unova, tenía ganas de descuartizar a su hermano mayor.

\- Bueno que me dices ¿Participas o no? – preguntó exasperado.

\- Por supuesto. Yo también quería hacer eso, pero Sasha me lo prohibió cuando estábamos en el Monte Plateado- hizo una pausa- Como ahora no está, puedo hacerlo. Tus ideas y las canciones con las que hiciste todo el caos en Kanto, incluso hasta los pokemon de los líderes de gimnasio de Kanto, Johto, Hoenn y Sinnoh cayeron en la parranda total – carcajeó el azabache.

\- ¿A qué se refieren con caos? – preguntó Milena curiosa.

\- Bueno, en pocas líneas, mientras estaba entrenando en el Monte Plateado, el maestro organizó una fiesta en Pueblo Paleta e invitó a todos los líderes de gimnasio de Kanto, Johto, Hoenn y Sinnoh, además de sus altos mando y campeones, incluso a los ocho cerebros – hizo una pausa, mientras se masajeaba la cien - Yendo directo al punto, Elder cantaba en una emisora local, con uno de sus amigos, unas canciones muy pegajosas. Se le ocurrió poner estas canciones en la fiesta. Esta música, junto con el calor de la fiesta, generó todo un desmadre a niveles regionales y Pueblo Paleta terminó peor que un chickero, incluso las oficiales Jenny y las enfermeras Joy de Kanto se unieron a la fiesta. Fue bautizada como "El desmadre de Kanto" y Pueblo Paleta tuvo un apelativo más "La Sodoma y Gomorra de Kanto"– finalizó Ash. Cilan, Rosa, Serena, Milena y Tiffany abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente – Todos estuvieron, incluso mis amigos de otras regiones… ¡Menos yo! – se quejó. Esto generó un gotón en la cien de cada uno de ellos - ¡Incluso Gary consiguió pareja allí! – recordaba como el nieto del profesor Oak le restregaba que tenía una hermosa novia, aunque el azabache, para ese entonces, no entendía muy bien de esos temas.

\- ¿Sodoma y Gomorra de Kanto? – preguntaron Rosa y Serena.

\- Oye, Ash. Recuerdo que tu amigo Brock terminó con una enfermera Joy y una oficial Jenny en cada brazo, Tracey se llevó a tu amiga Misty a tu cuarto. Tus amigos Kenny, Barry y Paul, completamente borrachos, se estaban peleando por la atención de esa chica Dawn. Drew se estaba peleando contra un sujeto imaginario que trataba de arrebatarle a May. Cinthya estaba desesperada por buscarte para saciar sus más oscuros pensamientos contigo – esto provocó sorpresa en Tiffany y Alice, al enterarse que su prima, la [Campeona] de Sinnoh, le había puesto un ojo en el entrenador azabache, generando una gran molestia en la pintora, quien ya tenía planeado darle una pequeña lección a su prima mayor - Si no fuera por tus amigas May y Dawn, además de que no estabas allí, la cosa hubiera terminado en más desmadroso de lo normal, aunque después se puso sumisa cuando le di un peluche de ti tamaño grande. Se acostó como bebe y lo abrazó con fuerza, pero hacía unas poses muy pero muy pervertidas – el albino sí que detallaba todo – No necesito decirles como terminó el peluche ¿verdad? – estos asintieron un poco sonrojados - Y lo mejor de todo fue que el Piplup de Dawn terminó con un harem en estado etílico – el discípulo del campeón de Kanto rio bajito.

\- ¿Te refieres al Piplup de Dawn? ¿Ese Piplup que siempre terminaba friendzoneado o que le caía un [Meteoro Dragón] siempre que la pasaba de maravilla? - Elder asintió. Ash estaba con cara de póker face. Eso sí que no lo sabía.

\- Y eso sin recordar que Clair se le estaba insinuando, con un bikini corto incluido, a Steven y este solo le juraba amor eterno a sus piedras – esto si provocó que todos tuvieran cara de póker y que a Ash le provocara un paro cardiaco.

\- ¡Qué carajos estás hablando! ¡Rechazó a semejante mujer como lo es Clair! ¡Y para colmo en bikini! ¡Ese piedrafílico se pasó!– al azabache se le salieron graciosamente los ojos de las cuencas y sus dientes era como los de un tiburón, mientras que en Hoenn, Steven quería moler a golpes al azabache sin saber la razón. Un aura depresiva lo rodeó, mientras se iba a un rincón - ¡Yo debía de estar allí! ¡Era información para chantajearlos! – lloró cómicamente.

\- Todo lo que genera una gran mezcla de todos los tipos de alcohol existentes y unas cuantas adiciones especiales del almacén del maestro – Elder rio como villano de bajo presupuesto.

\- ¡Sasha tenía razón! ¡Juntarte con el maestro te volvió así! – lloró cómicamente.

\- Tú eres el recatado, hermanito. Deberías ser como el maestro. Disfrutarías más de tu juventud – habló con sinceridad, para luego acercarse y susurrarle en el oído – Y disfrutar más de esos bombones que tienes a tu disposición… mira que tienen unas curvas y unos pechos para… – movió las cejas, sugerentemente – la pelirroja tiene un trasero para… y la rubia unas montañas, además de que la castaña y la peli miel son bien proporcionadas… yo que tú les haría de todo - El azabache se alejó rápido de él, por completo rojo y bloqueando su rostro con el antebrazo derecho. Por buena suerte, las chicas no lo escucharon.

\- ¡No quiero ser un pervertido, Elder! – le refutó, para luego volver a su aura oscura - Debía de haber estado allí. Era información importante para chantajearlos – se lamentaba.

**(Fin del OST)**

Elder se reía como un loco maniaco por la situación de su hermanito, mientras que las chicas reían nerviosamente por la reacción de Ash, a la vez que un enorme gotón estaba detrás de sus nucas. Cilan se unía a las risas, pero tenía ganas de meterse.

\- Yo me uno – habló el peliverde.

\- Bueno, si es así, además como solo será una canción y en vivo, no le veo el problema – Tiffany se unió, además que cambiar de rutina le parecía algo innovador. Se inspiraría en algo de eso para pintar.

\- Yo también / Y yo / Somos todos – Rosa, Serena y Milena decidieron unírseles. Alice se quedaba como fiel observadora.

\- ¡Así se habla, señoritas! ¡Generaremos el peor desmadre de toda Unova, con mucho alcohol y drogas! – ok, Elder si estaba más que loco.

\- ¡Todo tiene que ser medido, Elder! – fueron las palabras de Tiffany - ¡Sé cómo podría acabar de eso, ya que me lo contaron de primera mano, además de que el alcohol y las drogas no están permitidas en Pokewood! – a lo lejos, en otra región, una campeona, quien se quedó picona de que no la invitaran para liberar estrés en esa fiesta, estornudaba fuertemente – Por mí, no habría problema, pero ellas tienen un futuro y crearíamos una mala imagen de las chicas.

\- Oye Tiffany, de eso me encargo yo – Milena chocó su puño derecho en su pecho con suficiencia – No hay nada que un buen maquillaje, atuendos y pelucas no puedan arreglar, aunque no habrían problemas por eso, ya que solo mandaremos los videos editados – sonrió con confianza – Además de mi equipo de producción, llamaré a algunos conocidos que tengo para que nos apoyen.

\- También estamos de suerte. Por lo que sé, Sabrina está llegando mañana a Ciudad Virbank para una superproducción acá en Unova – intervino Cilan.

\- ¡Perfecto, déjenmelo a mí! – Ash convencería a Sabrina de ayudarlos – Además, de que ella querría participar en esto, si es que llega a suceder como pasó en Pueblo Paleta – puntualizó, ya que su maestro le comentó que Sabrina, al principio, se mostró reacia a la fiesta, pero, de allí, tras la intervención de Elder, la líder y actriz participó con muchas ganas, incluso se arrebató como nunca.

\- Sin embargo, nos faltaría personal. Le propondremos a Alice ayudarnos. Espero nos ayude y que deje el tema de llevarse a Tiffany de una vez por todas – comentó Rosa.

\- En eso tienes razón. Ahora vamos a alistar las cosas. Hay mucho que hacer, pero antes, necesitamos a un director – Tiffany dirigió su mirada a Milena, quien solo sudaba nerviosa.

\- Es verdad ¡Propongo a Milena para que sea nuestra directora! ¡Levante la mano quien está de acuerdo! – y todos levantaron la mano sin chistar. La pelirroja se cohibió, aunque luego sonrió.

\- ¡Por unanimidad, Milena es la directora! – sentenció Ash – Ahora vamos a pedir las cosas de Milena por delivery para hacer los videoclips, además de que alguien ayude con los efectos.

\- ¡De eso me encargo yo! – Cilan se ofreció – Si hay para hacer efectos por computadora, también puedo hacerlo – todos asintieron.

\- Yo me encargo de las vestimentas y los estilos, Serena de redactar bien su canción y Elder lo mismo, además de que tienen que tener un esbozo de lo que pasará en cada videoclip – se entusiasmó Rosa.

\- Tiffany, te encargo los fondos de cada escena, por favor. Confió en que puedes hacerlo – le habló Ash con una sonrisa.

\- Pan comido, Ash – la rubia le sonrió con amabilidad.

\- Muy bien, vamos a empezar con todo esto – y los siete se fueron a la calle, cada uno con una sonrisa sincera en sus rostros, junto a sus pokemon, quienes tenían un gotón en la cien por lo que sus entrenadores harían.

_**\- Se va a generar el peor desmadre de toda Unova, creo – **_esta línea de pensamiento estaba presente en cada pokemon.

_**Unas horas después**_

Ash y los demás seguían buscando demás cosas para poder realizar los eventos con naturalidad, aunque Alice decidió unirse al grupo, más que todo para observar a su prima y tratar de convencerla para irse. Elder se había retirado del lugar para descansar un rato y plantearse algunas cosas para las filmaciones.

**(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube Vacation in the Desert – Pokemon the Movie XY Rin no Chou Majin Hoopa &amp; Pikachu to Pokemon Ongakutai Music Collection) **

Sin embargo, algunas personas sabedoras se aglomeraron alrededor de alguien, quien recibía gustoso las atenciones del público, quienes pedían

\- ¿Quién podrá ser? – preguntó Cilan.

\- Alguien famoso, tal vez – Serena miraba en el mismo estado que todos.

El grupo decidió acercarse para poder observar mejor.

Cuando vieron con detenimiento a la persona, no sabían quién era, aunque si tenía un estilo peculiar: era un hombre calvo con un mechón borgoña en la parte delantera de su cabeza, ojos del mismo color del cabello, camisa amarilla con franjas de color ocre junto con un blazer de color negro, pantalones borgoña, zapatos negros, además de un brazalete dorado en su muñeca izquierda.

\- Muchas gracias por su autógrafo, señor Sidney – un grupo de jóvenes entrenadores hacía una pequeña reverencia al adulto.

\- No se preocupen. Más bien, recuerden que todos tienen potencial y depende de cada uno sacar lo mejor de sí cada día junto a sus pokemon. Recuérdenlo bien - los chicos se despidieron con una sonrisa – La juventud de ahora – susurró con una leve mueca alegre, para luego ver al grupo de Ash - ¿Oigan, ustedes también quieren su autógrafo? – preguntó.

\- La verdad, señor – le habló Rosa – No lo conocemos – rió nerviosamente la chica de coletas. El pobre hombre se quedó en blanco y la mirada perdida. Todos tenían un gotón en la cien. Milena le metió un zape suave a la castaña-

\- Lo siento por la ignorancia de mi amiga y del grupo – trató de excusar por todos la pelirroja.

\- No se preocupen. Es común que no sepan mucho de mí, por no ser Unova mi región de origen – contestó amablemente, aunque tenía una sonrisa un poco sádica, lo cual llevó a preguntarse a varios si poseía doble personalidad.

\- Escuche que se llama Sidney ¿No es así, señor? – preguntó Tiffany. El de cabello borgoña asintió. Ash había escuchado ese nombre antes en una región anterior a la que había ido.

_\- Sidney… Sidney… me suena ¿Dónde lo escuché? – _pensaba el azabache, hasta que su mente hizo click - _¡Ya recuerdo! Drake, Hoenn ¡[Alto Mando]!_ – Sidney, cuando miró al azabache con más detenimiento, lo reconoció.

\- Vaya, pero si es Ash – comentó con una sonrisa alegre.

\- ¿Acaso eres Sidney del [Alto Mando] de Hoenn? – esta pregunta si tomó por sorpresa a los acompañantes. Este solo asintió - ¿Cómo me conoces? – preguntó más que curioso.

\- Drake me habló de ti una vez cuando nos reunimos por Ciudad Mauville cuando estabas por allá, aunque debo pedirte disculpas por el comportamiento de mi compañero de [Alto Mando]. No era la manera de aconsejar a un entrenador – el calvo se rascó la nuca con un poco de pena.

**(Fin del OST)**

**(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube Sengunbanba – Naruto Shippuden OST 01) **

\- No hay de que disculparse. Creo que esa era la manera de enseñarme de Drake cuando era un inmaduro y no tenía el nivel suficiente de un entrenador. El capaz de mostrar mis errores, la victoria o la derrota, vivir o morir, reír o llorar, son las cosas que hace a uno un hombre – hizo una pausa, mientras suspiraba – Está bien llorar, a pesar de que muchos piensen lo contrario, solo hay que superar la adversidad – habló con serenidad y determinación. Sus amigos de región observaron al azabache con una buena imagen sobre él. El [Alto Mando] sonrió con satisfacción.

\- Veo con gusto tu madurez y progreso. Se nota que, de a pocos, lograrás poseer todo aquello que hace signo a un maestro pokemon, así como lo es el actual campeón ermitaño. Diste el primer paso de tu progreso derrotando a un Darkrai y a un Latios con solo un Sceptile y el Pikachu que está en tu hombro – el pokemon ratón se rascaba la nuca, avergonzado.

**(Fin del OST)**

Sidney miró al resto de los amigos de Ash, más que todo a las chicas

\- Bueno, permítanme presentarme correctamente. Soy Sidney, [Alto Mando] de la región Hoenn, guitarrista, baterista, DJ y especialista en Pokemon de tipo Siniestro – esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa sádica y sombría. Los demás, menos Ash, un poco intimidados, hicieron sus respectivas presentaciones, pero el punto en común, más que todo de las chicas, menos Alice por obvias razones, era Ash. El calvo sonrió levemente, ya que se hacía idea de los sentimientos de las chicas hacia el azabache.

\- Entonces ¿Qué hace en Unova, señor Sidney? – preguntó Milena con curiosidad.

\- A probar suerte – todos tenían una interrogante en su cabeza.

\- ¿A probar suerte?

\- Así es – respondió – Soy guitarrista, baterista y DJ en Hoenn, pero quería probar algo de suerte en Unova, más que todo porque Pokewood esta acá y justo ahora que hay eventos musicales.

\- Nosotros estamos pensando en participar, Sidney – intervino Ash, mientras que todos los demás comprendían rápidamente la idea del azabache – Por ganar en el gimnasio de la ciudad, se me tiene permitido entrar a Pokewood para participar en esa clase de eventos. Mis amigos y yo estamos preparando algunas cosas y necesitaríamos tu ayuda – le propuso.

Eso sí que era algo interesante. El [Alto Mando] de Hoenn lo estaba pensando detenidamente. La proposición era de por sí muy interesante, pero no todo iba a ser fácil en esta vida. Tenía que poner a prueba algo.

**(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube Trainers' Eyes Meet (Black Belt) – Nintendo DS Pokemon Diamond &amp; Pearl Súper Music Collection Disc 2) **

\- Muy bien. Les ayudaré, con tan solo una condición – el grupo se sorprendió – hay que tener una batalla 3 vs 3 – esto dejó con la boca abierta a todos. Un [Alto Mando] proponiendo una batalla pokemon contra un entrenador – Si ganas o empatas, me uniré a tu grupo para ayudarles. Si pierdes, mejor no menciono lo obvio ¿verdad?

**(Fin del OST)**

Ash estaba sorprendido. La oportunidad de pelear contra un [Alto Mando] no se presentaba todos los días, además de que ya era hora de mostrar los resultados del entrenamiento de sus pokemon más fuertes, ya que ellos, a diferencia de los "novatos", no habían peleado contra los líderes de gimnasio. Una mirada de determinación se posó en el azabache.

\- Perfecto ¡Cuando quieras! – se acomodó su gorro.

\- Disculpen. Está muy bien que tengan una batalla pokemon, pero no podemos hacerlo en medio de la calle – recomendó Tiffany con una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- Hay un pasaje aledaño a un bosque, en el cual hay una plataforma de combate. Podemos ir a pelear allá – señaló el [Alto Mando] con el pulgar. Ash asintió animado, mientras que los demás los seguían.

En medio del camino, una albina rockera los notó, pero se llevó una sorpresa al ver al [Alto Mando] Sidney allí. Ella lo conocía por las redes sociales debido a su famosa carrera musical en la región Hoenn, además de ser un especialista en pokemon tipo siniestro. Se hicieron amigos por el internet y ella fue quien le recomendó venir para Unova a probar suerte en la música.

\- ¡Ash, chicos! – saludó a lo lejos Roxxie, como quien queriendo integrarse – Sidney. Es la primera vez que te veo en persona – le saludó la peliblanca al calvo de mechón borgoña.

\- Roxxie. Cuanto tiempo. Sí, es la primera vez que veo a mi colega guitarrista en Unova – saludó afable – Si quieres ver una batalla pokemon, te recomiendo seguirnos. Yo y el chico de allí tendremos una – le dijo mientras señalaba al azabache. Roxxie se quedó de piedra, pero luego se recompuso.

\- Esto no me lo pierdo por nada del mundo ¿Les importa si me uno? – preguntó animada al resto. Estos solo asintieron, aunque la guitarrista se dio cuenta de la nueva adición al grupo, quien era Alice.

\- Después de seguir caminando, llegaron al mencionado campo. Los amigos de Ash sacaron a sus pokemon para que vieran la pelea. Ash se acercó al grupo.

\- Muy bien, todos ustedes miraran el combate – y dicho esto, el azabache sacó a todos sus pokemon, menos a dos. De sus pokebolas, sacó a Servine, Samurott, Pignite, Zweilous, Galvantula, Tranquill, Lucario, Kirlia, Ralts, Tirtouga y a Feebas, quien estaba en una pequeña pecera que Lucario cargaba, para que observara la pelea – Fíjense atentamente todos los movimientos y me lo comentan después si desean cambiar su ritmo o su _Modus Operandi _al momento de pelear – estos asintieron.

\- ¡Todos, salgan! – las cuatro chicas enamoradas de Ash sacaron a sus pokemon para que observaran la pelea e hicieran porra al azabache y a sus pokemon más experimentados. Cilan también sacó a sus pokemon, incluso a su Magikarp, quien también estaba en una pequeña pecera para ver el encuentro. Alice se limitó a ver, mientras que Roxxie fungía de referí.

\- Esta será una batalla pokemon 3 vs 3 entre Sidney del [Alto Mando] de Hoenn y Ash Ketchum de Kanto. Cada uno está permitido de hacer cambios cuando lo requiera. El perdedor se determinará cuando los tres pokemon de alguno de los contrincantes no pueda continuar más – indicó, mientras ambos se miraban fieramente desde sus posiciones – Pueden sacar a sus pokemon – puntualizó.

\- Muy bien, Pikachu. Empezaremos contigo – el pokemon ratón salió emocionado, ya que no batallaba seriamente desde hace mucho.

\- Así que Pikachu – Sidney sacó una pokebola - ¡Umbreon, ve! – y el [Alto Mando] sacó a su primer siniestro. Todos miraban expectantes la pelea entre el pokemon ratón y la línea evolutiva de Eevee.

\- ¡Comiencen! – decretó Roxxie.

**(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube Battle! (Elite Four) – Nintendo 3DS Pokemon XY Súper Music Collection Disc 3) **

\- Pikachu, usa [Atactrueno] – el pokemon ratón lanzó una poderosa descarga eléctrica que iba con todo contra el siniestro, quien observaba calmado y a la espera.

\- [Protección] – susurró Sidney. Umbreon activó una poderosa barrera que desvió por completo el ataque del eléctrico – ¡[Maldición]! – un aura negra-rojiza lo rodeó por completo, mientras se preparaba para el combate.

_\- Ya sé dos de sus movimientos. Ataque y Defensa subió, pero la velocidad bajó. Debo arriesgarme, pero quiero comprobar algo –_ pensaba el azabache - ¡Pikachu, [Ataque Rápido]! – el ratón eléctrico fue a gran velocidad contra el Umbreon.

\- Tu Pikachu está muy bien entrenado, pero no crees que eso es precipitarse un poco - hizo una pausa, mientras sonreía levemente y su Umbreon se colocaba en posición de ataque - ¡[Vendetta]! – y haciendo gala de una velocidad de un pokemon de [Alto Mando], Umbreon impactó de lleno contra Pikachu, mandándolo a volar, un poco dolido por el ataque potenciado al doble, pero amortiguado un poco por el [Ataque Rápido].

\- ¡Pikachu, usa [Atactrueno]! – reaccionando rápido, Pikachu lanzó un potente rayo que le cayó con todo a Umbreon. Una explosión cubrió todo el lugar - ¡[Cola de Hierro]! – y en picada, Pikachu le conectó un poderoso ataque, tumbándolo.

\- [Luz Lunar] – el pokemon siniestro empezó a recuperar su salud gracias a esta habilidad – ¡[Vendetta]! – Pikachu salió disparado contra un árbol, aunque se recompuso nuevamente. Lo que le sorprendió fue que Umbreon, tras recibir esos ataques estaba como si nada, aunque, de un momento a otro, electricidad paralizaba un poco al siniestro. Se debía a la habilidad _Electricidad Estática _de Pikachu.

_\- Perfecto – _pensaba Ash, aunque se quedó anonado al ver que su pokemon también entraba en parálisis por la electricidad - ¡Pero que!

\- Te estarás preguntando que pasa ¿Me equivoco? – el silencio de todos era lo único que se escuchaba – Se debe a la habilidad de Umbreon: _Sincronía. _Pasa el estado de mi pokemon hacia el contrincante, sea si esta envenenado, paralizado, dormido, etc. Una buena habilidad con las técnicas que posee, para mi gusto – sonrió levemente.

\- [Protección] para defenderte de los ataques especiales, [Maldición] y [Vendetta] para agregarle contundencia a la hora de atacar, [Luz Lunar] para recuperar vida, además de que tienes _Sincronía_. Una combinación perfecta para poder resistir cualquier tipo de inconveniente o peso pesado que quisiera interponerse en tu camino – hizo una pausa - Era de esperarse de un pokemon del [Alto Mando] – Ash se acomodó la gorra y una mirada de determinación pura adornó sus ojos

\- Vaya, sí que supiste captar todo y pensarla bien. Por eso, aprovechaste y usaste ese [Atactrueno] sabiendo que la velocidad de Umbreon bajó – sonrió con alegría.

\- ¡Pero eso no es todo! – le rebatió el azabache – Crees que no me he dado cuenta que tu Umbreon está equipado con "Restos" – cabe decir que Sidney si estaba sorprendido. Ese chico era una caja de sorpresas - ¡Esto se está poniendo emocionante! – sonrió sin más.

**Mientras tanto, con los espectadores**

Rosa, Serena, Milena y Tiffany, junto a sus pokemon, miraban incrédulas el acontecer de la batalla. Ash casi nunca estaba acorralado desde un principio, mucho menos con Pikachu.

\- Era de esperarse de alguien del [Alto Mando] – comentó Cilan – Eso sin contar que, a pesar de la [Maldición], es un pokemon muy veloz.

\- ¿Así que te diste cuenta que ese Umbreon es como un tanque viviente? – le preguntó Alice con una ligera sonrisa.

\- Esta vez debo estar de acuerdo contigo, aprovechadora – contestó serio. Alice se incomodó un poco, pero decidió pasarlo.

_\- Vamos, Ash, Pikachu. Ustedes pueden – _pensaron cada una de las chicas.

**Volviendo a la pelea**

\- ¡[Ataque Rápido]! – Pikachu corrió a toda velocidad contra Umbreon - ¡Ahora combinalo con [Tacleada de Voltios]! – y el pokemon se rodeó de electricidad, mientras iba a un velocidad sónica.

\- ¡[Protección]! – sin embargo, para la mala suerte de Umbreon, la parálisis se hizo presente. Sidney se dio cuenta - ¡Resístelo! – ordenó serio. El pokemon se plantó firmemente en el suelo.

Una explosión rodeada de electricidad se alzó para la vista de los transeúntes que pasaban por el lugar. Los espectadores se cubrieron para no salir afectados. Sin embargo, cuando el polvo se disipó, Umbreon estaba parado, con mucho daño, pero firme en su misma posición.

\- ¡No lo puedo creer! – Rosa y los demás estaban desconcertados, al igual que Ash. Se hacía de una idea de la resistencia de ese Umbreon, pero no pensaba que era tanta.

\- ¡[Vendetta]! – Pikachu fue mandado a volar por los aires.

\- ¡Pikachu! – Ash estaba preocupado por su pokemon, pero este miró que el ratón amarillo aún estaba consciente, pero dolido por ese último ataque - ¡[Cola de Hierro]! – Pikachu estaba a punto de preparar su ataque, pero la parálisis hacía mella cuando más inoportuna era - ¡Maldición!

\- Aprovecha y usa [Luz Lunar], Umbreon – ordenó Sidney. El pokemon recuperó su salud, logrando regresar a un estado un poco óptimo – Usa [Maldición] una vez más – el siniestro aumentó aún más su ataque y defensa.

\- ¡Pikachu, usa [Atactrueno]! – en el aire, aprovechando ya un poco más la baja de velocidad de su contrincante, Pikachu lanzó con todo lo que tenía una potente descarga eléctrica al pokemon del [Alto Mando]. Una nube de polvo rodeó nuevamente al pokemon siniestro. Sin embargo, Umbreon se levantó, aunque ya visiblemente más cansado. En esos momentos, la parálisis hizo efecto - ¡Es nuestra oportunidad, [Tacleada de Voltios]! – y Pikachu empezó a correr como nunca en contra de Umbreon. Sidney sonrió ante esto.

\- ¡Usa [Vendetta]! – y corriendo a la misma velocidad de Pikachu, a pesar de la parálisis, Umbreon impactó de lleno contra la poderosa [Tacleada de Voltios]. Una dantesca explosión rodeó todo el lugar, logrando levantar una gran humareda de polvo. Todos se cubrieron. Sin embargo, cuando el polvo se disipó, lograron ver a un Umbreon que estaba de pie, aunque muy lastimado por la pelea, pero a un Pikachu derrotado por completo.

**(Fin del OST)**

\- ¡Pikachu no puede continuar! ¡Umbreon gana! – decretó Roxxie muy emocionada. Este primer combate había sido muy reñido y mostraba el buen nivel que tenía el pokemon eléctrico, ya que medirse contra un pokemon de [Alto Mando] demostraba que estaba bien entrenado.

Ash, sin decir nada, entró al campo y cargó a Pikachu, para llevarlo donde se encontraban sus amigos. Le dio el pokemon a Serena.

\- Por favor, Serena, cuidalo – le pidió con una sonrisa. Ella solo asintió, aunque Pikachu se levantó de a pocos – No te preocupes amigo. Esta batalla la ganaremos sea como sea – y dicho esto, se retiró al campo, para mirar a Sidney – Esta primera pelea ha sido muy emocionante, pero la siguiente la gano – le habló con una sonrisa de determinación, mientras sacaba una pokebola.

\- ¡Así me gusta, muchacho! ¡No había disfrutado tanto de una pelea! – le habló entusiasta el [Alto Mando].

\- ¡Infernape, yo te elijo! – y el pokemon rey simio salió, lanzando su grito de guerra.

\- ¡Comiencen el segundo combate! – decretó Roxxie.

**(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube Countdown to Restoration - Pokemon the Movie XY Rin no Chou Majin Hoopa &amp; Pikachu to Pokemon Ongakutai Music Collection) **

\- ¡Infernape, [Lanzallamas]! – el pokemon de fuego lanzó un poderoso torrente de llamas.

\- [Protección] – ordenó Sidney. El siniestro se protegió - _¿Por qué comenzaría con el mismo patrón de movimientos con el que iniciamos la pelea anterior?_ – se preguntó.

\- ¡[Excavar]! – Infernape se lanzó a la tierra, haciendo un hueco en ella y viajando por todo el campo.

\- Mantente al tanto, Umbreon – le advirtió Sidney. Ash sonrió. Esto le daba mala espina.

\- ¡[Bombardeo]! – y todo el campo se rodeó de llamas, sorprendiendo bastante al [Alto Mando]. La técnica logró llenar de llamas a todo el campo, dañando en el proceso a Umbreon, aunque lo que le vendría a continuación no se lo esperaba. Con el mismo [Bombardeo], salió de la tierra e impactó de lleno en el estómago del siniestro, mandándolo a volar y quemarse. El pokemon cayó al suelo, derrotado, mientras que Infernape se ponía en posición junto a su entrenador.

\- ¡Umbreon no puede continuar! ¡Infernape gana! – Roxxie puso su mano para el lado del vencedor del combate. Las amigas de Ash saltaron de alegría, incluidas Braixen y Fer, la Infernape de Tiffany, quienes chocaron manos en modo de aplauso.

**\- ¡Lo logró! – **ambas estaban felices por su simio favorito.

**\- ¡Muy bien hecho, maestro Infernape! – **Pignite y la Lucario variocolor también se alegraron y corearon su nombre con más fervor que nunca.

\- Vaya, no me esperaba que usaras ese [Lanzallamas] como distractor y todo el campo a tu favor, además de que ese Infernape fue bien entrenado – hizo una pausa – Bien jugado, Ash – le habló ameno – ¡Shiftry, ve! – y el [Alto Mando] sacó a su pokemon planta/siniestro, rugiendo fuerte y potente. Infernape y este se miraban a matar.

**Con los espectadores**

Rosa nunca vio a ese pokemon, por lo que sacó su pokedex.

_\- Shiftry, el pokemon del viento. Shiftry es una criatura misteriosa que vive en lo profundo del bosque. Se dice que vive en la copa de los árboles que tienen más de mil años_ – a simple vista, se notaba que se trataba de un pokemon fuerte.

\- No hagas caso a esa máquina. Ash tiene la ventaja de tipo en todo sentido y ganará – Milena habló animada.

\- Es verdad. Ganará – sonrieron Serena y Tiffany, mientras que Pikachu miraba animado. El resto de pokemon

\- No lo creo – Alice intervino – Recuerden que ese es un pokemon de un [Alto Mando]. No se la llevará fácil – comentó.

\- Concuerdo con eso – Cilan analizaba el futuro combate – Si hablamos de aprovechar el campo de combate, Ash es un experto en eso, además de que está su planificación y las tácticas improvisadas a último momento – les animó a todas ellas.

**(Fin del OST)**

**Con los contrincantes**

**(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube The Tornado Barrier - Pokemon the Movie XY Rin no Chou Majin Hoopa &amp; Pikachu to Pokemon Ongakutai Music Collection) **

\- ¡Comiencen! – ordenó Roxxie.

\- ¡Infernape, [Supergolpe]! – y el pokemon fuego/lucha imbuyó sus manos en un aura blanca. Ash pensaba rodearlo en _Busoshoku _para hacerlo más contundente, pero, por honor, prefirió no hacerlo, ya que se enfrentaba a un rival que no usaba la _Energía Natural._ Además, así su pokemon ganaba más dureza y experiencia, para que, cuando usara el _Busoshoku, _este sea más poderoso.

\- ¡Shiftry, [As Aéreo]! – de ambas hojas que tenía por manos, el pokemon planta las imbuyó en energía blanca y empezaron un duelo de puños. Ambos no daban tregua, aunque, por momentos, Infernape se sentía un poco opacado por la fuerza de ese Shiftry. No por nada era el pokemon de Sidney - ¡[Maquinación]!

_\- ¡No, maldita sea! – _el azabache se alarmó - ¡Infernape, no permitas que suba su ataque especial! ¡[Lanzallamas]! – sin más, el pokemon simio lanzó un torrente en dirección hacia Shiftry.

\- ¡[Pulso Umbrío]! – a toda velocidad, Shiftry acumuló una gran cantidad de energías oscuras, las cuales fueron lanzadas con todo, ganando al [Lanzallamas] e impactando de lleno contra Infernape – [Maquinación] una vez más – Shiftry se mantenía al margen, mientras aumentaba su defensa especial cada vez más.

\- [Maquinación] para subir el ataque especial, [As Aéreo] como una respuesta a los tipo Lucha, [Pulso Umbrío] aprovechando lo máximo de [Maquinación] – susurró el azabache, mientras Infernape se levantaba de a pocos - ¿Cuál podría ser el cuarto ataque? – miraba seriamente a Sidney – El que no arriesga, no triunfa ¡Infernape, [Supergolpe]! – y el pokemon simio fue con toda su velocidad contra Shiftry.

\- Ve usando [Maquinación] una vez más mientras Infernape llega – le ordenó Sidney a Shiftry.

_\- ¿Qué planeas hacer? – _se preguntaba el azabache. Infernape ya estaba cerca de conectarle un poderoso [Supergolpe], hasta que vio una sonrisa filosa de Sidney - ¡Infernape, ten cuidado!

\- ¡[Tormenta de Hojas]! – Shiftry lanzó, prácticamente a la cara, una gran cantidad de hojas filosas potenciadas. Estas atacaban y herían al pokemon de fuego en diversas partes de su cuerpo. El simio resistía con todas sus fuerzas.

\- ¡Infernape, contrarrestalo con [Lanzallamas]! – a pesar del dolor que tenía, Infernape lanzó un torrente de llamas que logró neutralizar gran parte de las hojas que amenazaban con seguir lastimándolo. Tomo una cierta distancia de su contrincante, aunque respiraba un poco agitado – Eso estuvo cerca – susurró el azabache, para luego mirar a Shiftry y a Sidney – Ten cuidado. Puede que su ataque especial haya bajado, pero sigue siendo formidable por [Maquinación] – este asintió.

\- [Pulso Umbrío] – Shiftry lanzó la energía de oscuridad a gran velocidad contra Infernape.

\- [Excavar] – el pokemon simio se lanzó a la tierra para salvaguardar su integridad – Rayos, ese Shiftry tiene una velocidad de reacción bárbara – susurró.

\- Desvía ese [Pulso Umbrío] hacia el hueco que dejó Infernape – le ordenó serio Sidney. Con gran fuerza de voluntad, el pokemon planta/siniestro logró hacerlo y el [Pulso Umbrío] entró a la tierra.

\- ¡Contrarrestalo con _Contra escudo subterráneo_!– Ash sabía que, dentro de la tierra, por su técnica [Excavar], Infernape tenía posibilidades de ganar, ya que el _Contra escudo _fue una técnica que crearon en Sinnoh de manera improvisada, aunque ahora, este _Contra Escudo_ estaba compuesto de [Lanzallamas] y de [Bombardeo], dándole un poder inigualable. Así como cuando pasó con Umbreon, el terreno se inundó en llamas nuevamente, dañando severamente a Shiftry, aunque resistió bárbaramente.

\- [As Aéreo] cuando salga – el pokemon solo asintió. Sin embargo, para la sorpresa de Sidney y Shiftry, Infernape salió a espaldas de Shiftry.

\- ¡[Ultrapuño]! – y dicho esto, Infernape aguantó el [Golpe Aéreo] para arremeter con todo contra Shiftry. Con sus dos puños imbuidos en un aura blanca, Infernape conectaba puños rápidamente de derecha a izquierda, como un luchador profesional, luego en las piernas de Shiftry, logrando quitarle el balance, para luego mandarlo a volar por los aires con un letal puñetazo en la boca del estómago. Finalmente, de un vistoso salto, le conectó otro [Ultrapuño] en la cabeza, estampándolo contra el suelo y generando una gran nube de polvo. Después de despejarse, Shiftry estaba fuera de combate, frente a un Infernape que trataba de mantenerse firme, ya que ese [Pulso Umbrío] si le había dado, a pesar de, después del ataque, contrarrestarlo con _Contra escudo_, además de ese [As Aéreo].

\- ¡Shiftry no puede continuar! ¡Infernape gana! – decretó Roxxie.

**(Fin del OST)**

_**Con los espectadores**_

Cabe decir que algunos, dígase Alice y Cilan, estaban sorprendidos de que Infernape haya ganado dos peleas consecutivas, aunque las chicas estaban más que contentas por esto, incluso sus pokemon, más que todo las de fuego (Braixen y Fer).

_\- Vaya, quien lo diría. Entrenar con el [Campeón] de Kanto lo ha llevado a un buen nivel, aunque… - _pensó Cilan, y cabe decir que Alice pensaba similar a él.

_\- Sidney no por nada es un [Alto Mando] en la región Hoenn. Algo está ocultando – _el pensamiento de la rubia se complementó con el del peliverde. Cosas de la vida.

_**Regresando al campo de batalla**_

\- Infernape, regresa – Ash regresó a su pokemon, ya que fue visiblemente afectado por ese [Golpe Aéreo] – Mereces un descanso – susurró el azabache.

\- Vaya Ash. No me esperaba que derrotaras a dos de mis pokemon. Y yo que pensé que no iba a necesitarlo para esta batalla – comentó sonriente.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó serio.

\- Me harás usar a mi mejor pokemon, el más fuerte de mi equipo ¡Ve, Absol! – y dicho esto, el pokemon desastre salió de su pokebola, rugiendo poderoso al entrenador contrincante. La mirada del pokemon estaba llena de poder a simple vista, además del poder que emanaba y podía verlo levemente por las nuevas habilidades que el azabache logró recién adquirir.

_\- Ese Absol se nota que es muy fuerte. Sidney no está para bromas _ \- pensaba Ash - ¡Sceptile, ve! – el inicial planta de Hoenn salió, para luego mirar serio al Absol. Ash se dio cuenta de algo. Ese Absol tenía un pendiente con su respectiva megapiedra - ¿Desde cuándo…?

\- ¿Desde cuándo tengo mega evolución, no es así? Déjame decirte que Steven me la obsequio y fue un dolor en el trasero entrenar ese nuevo nivel – le contestó mientras se rascaba la nuca con pesadez – Aunque debo decir que, a pesar de que tu Sceptile posea mega evolución, no es rival para mi Absol

\- ¡Comiencen el encuentro! – decretó Roxxie.

\- ¡Eso ya lo veremos! – Ash y Sceptile estaban un poco cabreados - ¡Sceptile, usa [Agilidad] y ataca con [Garra Dragón]! – el pokemon fue a una velocidad sobrehumana para darle de lleno al pokemon siniestro.

Sin embargo, pequeños instantes antes de que lo golpeara, Absol lo esquivó hacia su derecha, como si nada hubiera ocurrido, con una gracia sutil.

\- Te diré algo. La velocidad de mi Absol es demasiado superior al promedio – comentó sereno Sidney.

\- ¡[Planta Feroz]! – esto si desencajó a todos. Ash había entrenado a Sceptile para que hiciera el ataque más fuerte de ese tipo. Poderosas raíces salieron de la tierra para darle de lleno a Absol, pero….

\- [Golpe Bajo] – ordenó Sidney.

A una velocidad irreal, mucho más que cuando se usa [Agilidad], Absol esquivó todas las enredaderas y le conectó un poderoso golpe en la boca del estómago hacia el cielo, para luego saltar y conectarle uno más, el cual lo estampó en la tierra, generando un gran estruendo.

**(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube A Desperate Situation - Pokemon the Movie XY Rin no Chou Majin Hoopa &amp; Pikachu to Pokemon Ongakutai Music Collection) **

\- ¡Sceptile! – Ash se preocupó en demasía por su pokemon.

\- Debes aprender a ver tu entorno, anticipar los movimientos del enemigo con rapidez, tomar decisiones a futuro con acierto, ser capaz de observar y sentir tu entorno – le habló con una sonrisa filosa.

\- No me digas que tu… - susurró con un poco de temor, mientras una gota de sudor escurría por su rostro.

\- Es un secreto que solo yo y Glacia manejamos algunos tipos de _Energía Natural_ en Hoenn. Yo el _Kenbunshoku _y ella el _Busoshoku,_ por lo que te pido que guardes el secreto, no quiero que otros anden de soplones – puntualizó jocoso – Lo mismo va para ustedes - esto sorprendió a todos, tanto espectadores como pokemon – No lo usé con mis otros pokemon, ya que todavía no están muy acostumbrados a que lo use con ellos. Con Absol llevo más de un año entrenando – adicionó.

\- Entonces no me queda de otra – gruñó el azabache, mientras levantaba su piedra activadora, a la vez que Sceptile se levantaba, para mirar a Absol, quien se mantenía estático - ¡Demostrémosles de que estamos hechos, Sceptile! ¡Mega Evolución! – al alzar la piedra activadora, esta se sincronizó con la Sceptilita e hizo que el inicial de planta cambiara a Mega Sceptile.

\- Absol, prepárate. Es un Mega Sceptile. No la tendremos tan fácil – el pokemon asintió.

\- [¡Tormenta de Hojas!] – y de la punta roja de su cola, lanzó un poderoso [Tormenta de Hojas] en forma de un misil.

\- Ya sabes que hacer, Absol. Rompe esa [Tormenta de Hojas] con tu [Psico Corte] – aunque pareciera mentira, el [Psico Corte] paró por completo el ataque de Mega Sceptile – ¡[Mega Cuerno]! – y Absol fue con toda su potencia física contra Sceptile.

\- No puedo depender mucho del ataque especial ahora que ha bajado – susurró - ¡[Garra Dragón]! – Sceptile imbuyó sus manos en dos garras draconianas verdosas, dispuesto a darle pelea a ese Absol.

Ambas técnicas chocaron de lleno, levantando una poderosa corriente de aire, la cual amenazaba con mandar por los aires a los débiles. Truenos verdes centellaban en medio del choque. Sin embargo, por propia potencia, Absol estaba ganando con su [Mega Cuerno] y logró desestabilizar a Mega Sceptile, para luego impactarle de lleno, mandándolo a volar.

\- ¡Sceptile! – Ash no sabía qué hacer. Con esto le quedaba demostrado que no necesariamente por tener una mega evolución tendrías que ganar.

\- Dejame decirte que, gracias a la habilidad de Absol: _Afortunado_, las probabilidades de que los ataques sean críticos para un pokemon se incrementan demasiado, por lo que, sumado a la ventaja de tipo del ataque del [Mega Cuerno], ya sabes lo que pasa – sin embargo, Mega Sceptile se levantó, aunque con dificultad, ya que ese ataque si funcionó con él, al ser tipo planta – Rematalo con [Tajo Umbrío] – y dicho esto, Absol fue a velocidad , dándole de lleno y dejando a Sceptile completamente inconsciente. El golpe que recibió fue crítico, por completo. Mega Sceptile volvió a su estado base, derrotado.

**(Fin del OST)**

\- ¡Sceptile no puede continuar! ¡Absol gana! – decretó Roxxie.

El azabache regresó a su pokemon, mientras le daba palabras de aliento y que se merecía un descanso.

Por otro lado, las chicas se quedaron consternadas al ver que el poderoso Sceptile de Ash había caído en combate, y eso que venía de ganar contra un pokemon que le tenía por completa desventaja de tipo.

\- ¡Vamos Ash, sé que tú puedes! – alentó Serena desde donde estaba. Los demás estaban igual de alentadoras, a pesar de la gran desventaja que estaba, ya que la pelea estaba reñida por completo. El azabache sonrió por el gesto.

\- ¡Gracias, Serena, chicas! – el azabache volteó a ver a su contrincante - _[Tajo Umbrío] y [Psico Corte] como ataques críticos, siendo el segundo una contramedida contra los tipo Lucha. [Mega Cuerno] para poder atacar con potencia y gran alcance, además de la ventaja contra el tipo Planta y el tipo Psíquico. [Golpe Bajo] como ataque prioritario. Ese Absol es demasiado fuerte. Mucho más poderoso que la Absol de Astrid – _Ash trataba de serenarse – _No me quiero imaginar la bestia que sería si llegara a mega evolucionar… - _llevó su mano hacia su cinturón – Es todo o nada – miró a su pokebola y el último pokemon que le quedaba. Sentía como su pokemon simio sonreía por el último desafío, a pesar de todo el agotamiento y los golpes que le dejó Shiftry al final de su anterior pelea - ¡Infernape, yo te elijo! – el inicial de Sinnoh salió con su rugido de guerra, ante un Absol que lo miraba con un poco de cautela.

\- ¡La última batalla comenzará ahora! – decretó Roxxie - ¡Empiecen!

**(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube Fight to the Death – Bleach Movie 1 Original Soundtrack) **

\- ¡A pesar de que mi cuerpo puede pagar las consecuencias, lo haré! – Ash estaba más determinado - ¡Infernape, [Supergolpe]!

\- Al parecer no aprendes ¿Verdad, Ash? – el de mechón borgoña se puso serio - ¡Absol, [Psico Corte]! – el siniestro lanzó su ataque, pero…

_\- Aprovecharemos que Sidney usa Energía Natural de alguna manera, Infernape – _el pokemon simio escuchó en su mente el plan de Ash -_ Se dirigirá por tu derecha, esperas a último momento para esquivarlo y conectas tu [Supergolpe] con Busoshoku, como lo practicamos con los demás_

_**\- ¡Si, Ash! – **_e Infernape se fue con todo.

Para desconcierto de Absol y de Sidney, Infernape logró conectar su poderoso golpe con todo su poder, generando que Absol sea arrastrado una cierta distancia. Cabe decir que el golpe afectó en cierta medida, aunque no mucho, ya que, a pesar de la desventaja de tipo, Absol había sido entrenado en muchos aspectos para que esto no le afectara.

\- ¡Muy bien! ¡Sigue así y ahora usa [Excavar]! – Infernape estaba a punto de hacerlo, sin embargo.

\- ¡[Golpe Bajo]! – Absol, haciendo gala de su velocidad, le dio de lleno a Infernape, haciendo que este se arrodille de dolor, además de que algunas heridas producidas por el [Tormenta de Hojas] de Shiftry se abrieron un poco, provocándole aún más su malestar - ¡[Mega Cuerno]! – y el ataque conectó con potencia, mandándolo al piso con fuerza.

\- ¡Infernape, NO! – Ash se quedó descolocado.

_**\- ¡Infernape! – **_chillaron aterradas Braixen y Fer al ver que el rey simio había caído en combate.

\- ¡Vamos, Infernape! ¡Levantate! ¡Sé que tú puedes! – y como si fuera un designio divino, el pokemon se levantó a pura fuerza de voluntad - ¡Muy bien, Infernape! ¡Aún no nos podemos rendir sin luchar!

_**\- ¡Pues claro que no! ¡Demostraremos que somos los mejores! – **_el pokemon asintió con fervor.

**Justo en esos momentos. Con Elder.**

El albino estaba de camino para encontrarse con Ash y los demás, aunque ya sabía dónde estaban, por el uso del _Kenbunshoku_. Sin embargo, lo que sintió a lo lejos lo dejó descolocado.

_\- Kenbunshoku, Busoshoku y Haoushoku. Siento que los tres se están uniendo y formando el "Fenómeno Lazo" con el pokemon de fuego, ya que este tiene la gran voluntad de su entrenador, aunque en un estado base – _pensó contrariado -Ash, no hagas tonterías y media, sino podrías morir, tonto hermanito – y dicho esto, apresuró el paso para ir donde estaba el azabache.

**(Fin del OST)**

**Volviendo a la pelea**

\- ¡Nos volveremos mucho más fuertes! ¡Nuestras voluntades se harán una sola! – los ojos de ambos, tanto entrenador como pokemon, adquirieron un tono más azulado de lo normal, mientras observaban fieramente a sus rivales.

_\- ¡¿Qué significa esto?! ¿¡Acaso Ash es un usuario completo!? – _Sidney estaba muy sorprendido.

\- ¡Tenemos mucho más que dar! ¿No es así Infernape? – el pokemon asintió, mientras los pulsos y ritmos cardiacos de ambos se sincronizaron - ¡Vamos!

**(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube XY&amp;Z ~ Off Vocal ~ - Pokemon XY&amp;Z Character Song Project Collection Vol. 1) **

Infernape rugió con fuerza, mientras que fuego azulado lo rodeó en un pilar de energía del mismo color. Adentro de las llamas, Infernape estaba cambiando, una especie de etapa evolutiva. El pelaje blanco de su cuerpo fue reemplazado por un pelaje negro intenso, incluso la cabellera crece un poco más, dándole similitud al color de cabellera de su entrenador, aunque hay mechones blancos a los costados del rostro y en el pecho un circulo dentro de un triángulo invertido de color blanco, así como las ropas de Ash. Las protuberancias de oro se vuelven más notorias y de mayor tamaño, aunque la corona de oro que tenía en la frente se volvió de color dorado carmesí intenso con detalles blancos en el centro. Las llamas de su cabeza se volvieron color azulado como las llamas que lo rodeaban, aunque había dos extensiones rojas como mechones que caían a los costados. Una chalina de fuego rojo rodeaba al pokemon en el cuello, además de que esta ondeaba al ritmo de un viento fresco de primavera. Armado de un báculo negro puro con la inscripción de un dragón ascendente, aunque este no se notaba, ya que el poder completo aún no estaba desarrollado. Los ojos de Infernape, los cuales estaban cerrados, seguían siendo los mismos de antes y la esclerótica se mantenía, aunque, por momentos, tenía la sensación de destellar azul puro con una pupila rasgada, así como las de un dragón. Finalmente, algo que dejó con la boca abierta a los demás, fue que la habilidad de Infernape, _Mar Llamas_, se activó por completo, dándoles más potencia a las llamas de su cabeza y chalina, además de estar, ahora, rodeado de otra capa de fuego intensamente roja. Dos capas lo rodeaban al final: una roja carmesí externa y una azulada interna.

Sidney estaba anonado por completo. Nunca supo que existía una manera más de evolucionar y Ash superó ese nivel de por sí.

Por otro lado Cilan, Rosa, Serena, Milena, Tiffany y Alice estaban con la boca abierta a más no poder. Los pokemon no eran la excepción. Si la mega evolución los sorprendió por completo, esta nueva evolución los dejó pasmados, sin habla por completo.

_\- Mi cuerpo está que arde por completo y siento mis músculos entumecerse – _Ash estaba en un estado inestable – _¡Sin embargo, seguiré! – _se dijo a sí mismo con convicción - _¿¡Listo, Infernape?!_

_**\- Más que listo Ash ¡Vamos a patearle el culo a ese Absol! – **_le respondió mentalmente.

_\- Así me gusta – _hizo una pausa - ¡[Ultrapuño]! – Sidney no tenía tiempo para admirar a ese Infernape.

\- ¡Absol, con mucho cuidado! ¡Sus poderes han aumentado exponencialmente! ¡[Mega Cuerno]! – y Absol fue con todo. Ambos chocaron, generando una explosión inmediata, aunque Infernape aprovechó para golpear directamente con su báculo a Absol, haciéndole retroceder bastante. Cuando Sidney pudo ver, la zona de choque estaba humeando fuertemente – Ese ataque sí que te habría hecho bastante daño, Absol – ambos miraban como Ash e Infernape realizaban casi los mismos movimientos – _Al parecer, este chico resultó ser un usuario completo. Me gustaría saber hasta dónde llegan mis propios límites frente a un usuario, uno en un millón dentro del mundo – _sonrió con determinación – ¡[Psico Corte]!

\- ¡[Lanzallamas]! – y un poderoso torrente de energía pura azulada salió de la boca de Infernape, arrasando con todo a su paso, incluso con la tierra que estaba debajo de la técnica de fuego llegó a convertirse en magma puro. Ambos chocaron, aunque él [Lanzallamas] ganó.

\- ¡Esquivalo! – Absol lo esquivó con las justas – _Sigue esquivando que allí viene por la izquierda – _Absol se preparó.

\- ¡[Supergolpe]! – Infernape por poco le conecta el golpe – ¡Sigue dándole con todo! – el rey simio seguía con sus poderosos puños en pos de darle.

\- ¡[Golpe Bajo]! – ambos, tanto un [Supergolpe], como un [Golpe Bajo] conectaron poderosos, aunque el ataque de Absol dio en la boca del estómago de Infernape. Ash sintió el golpe y escupió sangre, preocupando al resto.

\- ¡Ash, detente por favor! – gritaron todas las chicas. Sin embargo, el azabache se mantenía en pie.

\- ¡Esto dolor no me detendrá! ¡[Bombardeo]! – e Infernape se fue con todo en un vuelo directo hacia Absol en una maximización completa de sus dos llamas.

Sin embargo, para sorpresa de todos, Sidney sacó de su bolsillo su piedra activadora.

\- ¡Esta es una verdadera pelea! ¡Con la que siempre he soñado! ¡Absol, Mega Evoluciona! – y dicho esto, la mega piedra y la activadora resonaron para hacer que Absol cambiara rápidamente a Mega Absol - ¡Absol, [Mega Cuerno]! – y un poderoso ataque potenciado al máximo de sus límites fue en modo de intercepción del [Bombardeo]. Ambos ataques chocaron del todo y la explosión llegó a tal punto que afectó parte de los bosques y algunas casas aledañas, incluso los demás estuvieron a punto de salir afectados.

\- Ash sí que está llegando a niveles altos. Obligó a Sidney a hacer la mega evolución – comentó Cilan. Alice solo observaba seriamente todo – _Aunque más estoy intrigado por ese pelaje negro. Parece que estuviera recubierto por un material muy resistente – _hizo una pausa en sus pensamientos mientras observaba a Infernape – _Es como si los embates de los ataques físicos se redujeran drásticamente… _\- pasó su mirada analíticamente al joven que estaba dirigiendo al pokemon simio – _A cambio de esa bárbara protección y predicción, el lazo que los une cuando combinan los tres tipos y hacen una especie de sincronización, no solo corporal, sino espiritual, hace que el entrenador se lleve gran parte de los daños, perjudicando por completo a una performance correcta en batallas, aunque no solo es eso, ya que el pokemon también debe tener la misma ímpetu y fuerza de voluntad que el entrenador, además de que tengo la teoría de que puede ser que este fenómeno solo ocurra con pokemon de última fase, como una mega evolución, por ser pokemon con mayor resistencia, todo esto en pos para no afectar mucho al que realiza este "Power Up", llamándolo así, aunque de "Power Up" lo tiene, pero a costa de la esperanza de vida del entrenador – _hizo una pausa - _Me atrevo a pensar que un uso desmedido, sin el correcto e intensivo entrenamiento correspondiente, puede llevarlo a morir – _Cilan, sin siquiera pensarlo adecuadamente, había desentrañado, en esencia, el funcionamiento de los tres tipos de _Energía Natural _en perfecta sincronización entre entrenador y pokemon.

\- A pesar de lo que está haciendo, Infernape está acorralando a Mega Absol – Milena estaba atenta a la pelea.

\- ¡No te presiones mucho, Ash! – Tiffany ya estaba preocupada. La rubia prima de la pintora miró desconcertada esto. Nunca pensó que su prima se preocupara por alguien, mucho menos por un simple entrenador, aunque de simple no lo tenía nada con esta demostración de poder.

\- ¡Ash trata de que no te golpee! – Serena estaba en las mismas.

\- ¡Por favor, Ash! – Rosa completó.

**\- ¡Vamos Infernape/maestro! – **alentaron los allegados al pokemon de fuego y al entrenador.

\- Infernape, debemos dar todo. La precisión, la protección y nuestra voluntad deberán prevalecer para salir adelante y mantener nuestros lazos ¡Debemos de ir más allá de esos límites que nos separan de la victoria! ¡[Lanzallamas]! – Infernape lanzó su ataque de fuego.

\- ¡[Psico Corte]! – ambos ataques chocaron generando otra explosión - ¡[Golpe Bajo]! _Por la derecha y en la pierna – _Mega Absol dio de lleno a Infernape. Ash se retorció de dolor al sentir que el hueso de su pierna casi se rajaba y a Sidney le dolió la cabeza – _Al parecer, como me dijeron, no debo de usar la mega evolución con la Energía Natural, no importa si uso un solo tipo._

\- ¡[Excavar]! – Infernape, sin importarle el dolor, excavó rápido y le dio en el estómago a Mega Absol con el báculo negro, volando junto a él para conectarle otro golpe – Con más precisión para darle en las zonas críticas ¡[Supergolpe]! – Ash emuló una preparativa para dar un golpe e Infernape realizaba lo mismo.

\- ¡Contrarrestalo con [Tajo Umbrío]! – ambos ataques se dieron con todo y ambos no cedían para nada. Infernape bloqueando con el báculo y Mega Absol tratando de darle con su [Tajo Umbrío]. Otra explosión rodeó el lugar y ambos se separaron una buena distancia - ¡[Psico Corte]! – lanzó rápidamente.

\- ¡Rechazalo con [Supergolpe]! – Ash simuló un rechazo con su puño derecho. Infernape, corriendo a velocidad, dio un puñetazo en el haz de energía y la mandó para un costado - _Esto no basta… A pesar de mi dolor, mi piel rostizarse en las más intensas llamas y de sentir mis órganos desgarrarse por dentro ¡Aún debemos dar más! – _se decía a sí mismo el azabache. Sus dos ojos se volvieron azules con la pupila negra rasgada, como un dragón - ¡Mucho! ¡Mucho más, necesitamos ser mucho más fuertes! - los latidos de su corazón se volvieron aún más fuertes y rápidos. Infernape estaba en las mismas y rugió con fuerza. Algunas llamas azules y rojas se volvieron su motor para aumentar la velocidad, además de que la marca del dragón ascendente del báculo empezó a brillar de blanco inmaculado. Cuando el brillo llegó a su máximo, llamas blancas se adicionaron a las que ya tenía, ascendió al cielo y cayó en picada - ¡Infernape, [Bombardeo]! – el pokemon de fuego se rodeó de más llamas azules, rojas y blancas para ir como un misil contra Mega Absol. Ese ataque era realmente devastador, ya que el mismo aire quemaba.

\- ¡Absol, mantén un [Psico Corte] y ataca con [Mega Cuerno]! ¡Cuando impacten, liberas todo el poder del [Psico Corte]! – Mega Absol acumuló todo su poder y fue a impactar contra Infernape a gran velocidad. Los dos se dieron de lleno.

\- ¡Vamos con todo! – gritaron ambos con la adrenalina al máximo.

El impacto fue tal que sacudió un gran temblor en partes de Ciudad Virbank y los bosques alrededor de esta. Ambos dieron de lleno en cada uno. Absol con el [Mega Cuerno] potenciado de [Psico Corte] en el cuerpo de Infernape y el [Bombardeo] de lleno contra Absol. Los dos estaban en posiciones contrarias, dándose la espalda. De pronto, Absol se tambaleó un poco, a pesar de la quemadura explosiva de [Bombardeo] que sufrió, pero se mantuvo en pie. Sin embargo, Infernape, con un leve corte diagonal en todo el pecho y abdomen, el cual, para buena suerte, no sangró, cayó inconsciente por completo, desactivando ese modo misterioso y su transformación en el proceso.

**(Fin del OST)**

Al parecer, el _Busoshoku _fue tal que no permitió a Infernape ser partido en dos.

\- Infernape no puede continuar ¡La victoria es para Sidney y su Absol! – decretó una Roxxie más que anonada. Absol se deshizo de la mega evolución, pero, cuando lo hizo, cayó por completo al piso, aunque respiraba un poco cansado. Al parecer, esta pelea fue la más difícil de su vida. El [Alto Mando] de Hoenn se acercó a su pokemon.

\- Muchas gracias, Absol. Mereces un descanso – dicho esto, lo regresó a su pokebola.

Por otro lado, Ash estaba a punto de caer en el piso, a pesar del dolor que estaba sintiendo, más que todo cuando sintió que sangre escurría por debajo de su polo, justo en la zona donde el último [Mega Cuerno] potenciado dio en Infernape: un gran corte diagonal de derecha a izquierda. Con todo el dolor, sacó la pokebola de Infernape y lo regresó.

\- Buen trabajo, Infernape. Te tienes un gran y merecido descanso – sonrió para su pokemon. Después de esto, Ash escupió sangre y cayó al piso, desmayado y extenuado, además de que sangre empapaba parte de su ropa y salía más de su boca. Justo en eso, Elder había llegado.

\- ¡No puede ser, Ash! – gritaron todos asustados.

\- ¡Ash! – el albino fue corriendo hacia el azabache.

_**Time Skip. Al día siguiente**_

**(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube Swan Song – Bleach OST 02)**

Eran ya las 6:00 pm de la tarde en la ciudad y en una de las habitaciones de enfermos del Centro Pokemon estaba habilitada con una persona que estaba vendada en todo su torso. Poco a poco estaba recuperando la conciencia. Abrió los ojos lentamente y se dio cuenta que estaba en otro lugar del último que recordaba.

\- ¿Qué me pasó? – susurró mientras trataba de moverse, pero el dolor de sus músculos le impedía desplazarse siquiera, además de que los vendajes le molestaban un poco.

\- Recomiendo que no te levantes hasta que de demos de alta mañana – se acercó la enfermera Joy con su Audino, aunque este tenía una nueva forma, quien traía unos nuevos vendajes para cambiar los que ya tenía.

\- ¿Enfermera Joy? ¿Audino? ¿Acaso estoy en el Centro Pokemon? – preguntó – ¿Soy yo o su Audino tiene mega evolución? – añadió un poco jocoso.

\- Eso es obvio – respondió risueña – Tuve que requerir mucha ayuda de mi amiga para que dejaras de sangrar y recomponer tus células, además de que necesitamos donantes de sangre. Tú tienes sangre rara, una tipo F, por lo que buscamos donante y no lo encontramos – suspiró un poco agotada – Fue suerte que una de tus amigas tuviera tu rara sangre y la donó, incluso me comentó que si era necesaria toda su sangre, encantada te la daba a costa de su vida misma – esto si alarmó bastante al entrenador.

\- ¿Quién fue la donante, enfermera? – preguntó muy preocupado. Sus ojos vacilaban por completo y su respiración se entrecortó.

\- A ver – se llevó un dedo al mentón, como recordando - ¡Ya me acordé! Fue una linda chica de cabellos castaños miel, ojos azules, sombrero rosa y lentes negros como adorno de estos – describió, mientras Mega Audino asentía.

\- Serena – susurró demasiado preocupado, mientras en su mente se la imaginaba, dándole una tierna sonrisa, para luego romperse a mil pedazos, como un vidrio - ¡¿Cómo esta ella?! – inquirió muy alterado, tratándose de levantar e ir donde estaba su amiga, aunque el dolor de su herida cicatrizada le impedía parcialmente cualquier movimiento.

\- ¡No te alteres, muchacho! ¡Podrías reabrir los puntos que tuve que hacer! – le recriminó muy seria mientras lo retenía en la cama, para luego hacer una pausa y respirar un poco – Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, ella está bien. Solo necesita descansar y el grupo que vino contigo fueron a descansar a donde estaban – comentó.

\- Ya veo – contestó el azabache suspirando bastante aliviado y se limpiaba un poco una pequeña lágrima que amenazaba con salir – Que bueno – con tan solo eso, bastó para que se recompusiera por completo y se acomodara bien en su cama - ¿Cómo están mis amigos? – curioseó.

\- Preocupados, muy preocupados, incluso, después de la donación, cuatro chicas, dentro de ellas Serena, se la pasaron llorando al ver que estabas sangrando profusamente en ese corte diagonal que tenías en todo tu abdomen y pectoral, además de la quemadura que tenías en la parte derecha de tu cuello – fue allí que recordó que su Infernape, en esa nueva forma, fue herido por Mega Absol. Se levantó con dolor para ir donde sus pokemon, pero Mega Audino le impidió – Si te preocupas por tus pokemon, no tienes que hacerlo. Ya les he dado el tratamiento debido y están más que nuevos. Ellos son los preocupados por tu estado – le informó – Mi hermana me había comentado que los usuarios de _Energía Natural _terminan más muertos en vida y no me lo creía. Ahora debo decir todo lo contrario – sonrió.

\- Muchas gracias, de verdad – agradeció - ¿Para mañana estaré mejor?

\- Sí. Ya contuvimos la hemorragia y cocimos la cicatriz. Se te dará el alta médica mañana y podrás realizar tus actividades con normalidad, pero tendrás que descansar un poco más temprano de lo normal por dos días para que las células de tu cuerpo se regeneren por completo y tienes prohibido entrenar el día de mañana ¿Entendido? – el azabache asintió - Además de eso, la quemadura ya es cosa del pasado, aunque quedó un poco de la cicatriz. Audino puede eliminarla, si gustas – comentó.

\- No se preocupe. Tanto el corte como la cicatriz quedarán como un recuerdo de guerra – respondió con una sonrisa.

\- Muy bien, entonces para terminar mi trabajo, quiero que permanezcas acostado y quitarte los vendajes para ponerte nuevos, mientras Audino realiza su curación – el joven asintió – Audino, [Pulso Cura] por favor – la pokemon asintió y emitió una relajante y curadora aura rosa maximizada que mantenía al azabache calmado y apacible, a la vez que sus células se regeneraban paulatinamente.

**(Fin del OST)**

_**Mientras tanto, con los amigos de Ash**_

Todos estaban en el departamento de alquiler que tenían en la ciudad, con un invitado especial.

\- Esa si fue una gran batalla, a pesar del estado de Ash – susurró Sidney con una sonrisa leve. Cabe decir que Rosa, Serena, Milena y Tiffany lo querían moler a golpes por cómo estaba Ash, mientras se podía observar ligeros rastros de lágrimas que tuvieron desde el día de ayer. El de mechón borgoña sudo nervioso al ver el aura aterradora que las cuatro mujeres emanaban contra él.

\- Bueno, eso fue mínimo, comparado con lo que a varios de los usuarios les pasa – esto llamó la atención de todos - La mayoría muere en el primer combate cuando logran completar la sincronización completa y activando la habilidad del pokemon, al mismo tiempo. Yo casi integro esa lista – comentaba Elder mientras se sacaba sus ropas superiores, revelando su torso. A la altura de su pecho, observaron que tenía una enorme cicatriz, como si un ataque de fuego realmente poderoso hubiera desgarrado su carne – Esta cicatriz la obtuve cuando pelee contra el maestro Adael y hacía mi primera sincronización completa. Casi muero ese día, sino hubiera sido por que Sasha me curó por tres días y tres noches con su actual Gardevoir – se colocó nuevamente sus ropas.

\- Tendremos que cancelar lo que teníamos planeado hacer – recomendó Serena, mucho mejor, aunque estaba comiendo un poco más de lo normal, todo por recomendación de la enfermera Joy.

\- No lo creo. La enfermera Joy me dijo que Ash estará más que listo dentro de dos días a más tardar y que no tendría ningún inconveniente – comentó Cilan para luego mirar a los demás – Mañana comenzaremos con los preparativos reales mientras Ash no está, pero hoy entrenaremos un poco. Me interesó bastante el ver que Infernape y Ash resistieron un [Mega Cuerno] que sería capaz de partir un cuerpo por la mitad tras el uso del _Busoshoku_ – el peliverde se levantó para ir a la azotea.

\- Déjame ayudarte con el entrenamiento – Elder se le unió.

\- Bueno, entonces nos vemos mañana para ayudarles con todo y unirme a los eventos – Sidney se levantó para retirarse.

\- ¿Va a ayudarnos a pesar de que Ash perdió contra usted? – preguntó Tiffany.

\- Ese chico me ha dado la mejor pelea en toda mi vida. Ni siquiera Steven me hizo sentir esa adrenalina que creía tener muerta en mi sangre – comentó – Muy bien, como Ash no podrá hablar con Sabrina, seré yo quien lo haga. Nos vemos – y dicho esto, se retiró.

Las cuatro se quedaron en calma, aunque por dentro estaban por completo preocupadas. Sin embargo, por encargo de la enfermera Joy, el paciente tenía terminantemente prohibidas las visitas hasta el día de mañana. Era cuestión de esperar y tendrían nuevamente a Ash entre ellos. Fue allí que alguien tocó la puerta. Rosa fue a abrir.

**(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube Diago 45 Degrees Tango – Bleach OST 02)**

Para la sorpresa de las féminas, un joven muy alterado entró.

\- ¡Ash-sempai! ¡Ash-sempai! – lagrimeaba cómicamente - ¡No me digan que se murió! – lo decía entre imitación de madre sufrida al enterarse del mal estado de su sempai por Roxxie y con corazones en los ojos al ver a las chicas.

\- ¡No seas Murkrow de mal agüero, Nate! – Milena le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza, bufando enojada y alterada, con los ojos en blanco, dientes en forma de tiburón y una vena bien resaltada en el puño, el cual echaba humo.

\- Ash está bien, pero le darán de alta mañana – le respondió Tiffany con un gotón en la cien por lo que hizo Milena.

\- ¡Qué bueno por Ash-sempai! – respondió con un enorme chichón en la cabeza.

\- ¿Solo viniste para eso? – preguntó Rosa con monotonía y los ojos entrecerrados. Nate sintió romperse en pedacitos por la indiferencia de la joven.

\- ¡¿Por qué me tratá así, Rosa-sempai?! – el castaño lloró cómicamente, mientras que la aludida tenía un tic en el ojo izquierdo y con unas ganas terribles de golpearlo en todo lo que se llamaba cara, pero, por buena gente, se contuvo.

**(Fin del OST)**

Luego de eso, se recompuso y se dirigió al resto.

\- En esencia si – asintió fervientemente el entrenador novato – Aunque también quería pedirles un favor ¿Podría integrarme al grupo que van a hacer para las canciones? – preguntó de rodillas y con lágrimas cómicas – Siempre quise participar en uno de esos – las chicas solo sonrieron. Se hicieron de la idea de que Roxxie le haya dicho sobre lo que iban a hacer.

\- Bueno, mientras más mejor – fue el turno de Serena, para luego levantarse – Chicas, iré a comprar algo para la cena. Nos vemos más tarde – sin embargo, Pikachu fue con ella en su hombro, como lo hacía con Ash – Bien Pikachu, vamos de compras – lo que no sabían todos era que Serena no solo haría eso, sino algo más.

_**Momentos más tarde**_

**(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube Peaceful Afternoon – Bleach OST 01) **

Serena había terminado de comprar varias cosas, aunque trataba de no excederse en el peso, más que todo en el brazo del cual le sacaron la sangre. Eso sí, llevaba su vendita como marca de lo que hizo.

Tras su caminata, pasó cerca del Centro Pokemon y se debatía en hacerlo o no. Pikachu miró a la peli miel.

\- Una visita no haría mal a nadie ¿No es así? – le guiño como quien lo haría. El pokemon asintió.

Ambos entraron y vieron a la enfermera junto a su Audino, quien estaba sacando en una bolsa de plástico varias vendas ensangrentadas. Ella se asustó y apresuró el paso.

\- Buenas noches, enfermera Joy ¿Cómo esta Ash? – preguntó.

\- Se encuentra mucho mejor y ya se despertó, aunque ahora estará reposando un poco. Lo despertaré para la cena – comentó.

\- Que alivió – se llevó una mano al corazón y una sonrisa alegre.

\- El deber de una novia es velar por el bien de su amado ¿No lo crees? – preguntó con una sonrisa pícara. Ella se sonrojó al extremo, a tal punto que echó vapor de las orejas.

\- ¡Él y yo no somos novios! – reaccionó sonrojada - Aún… - esto último lo susurró, aunque no pasó desapercibido por la enfermera y su Audino.

\- No te preocupes. Solo bromeaba – se llevó la mano a la boca, mientras trataba de no reírse. Ella hizo un mohín de disgusto - ¿Quieres pasar a verlo? – preguntó. La peli miel asintió.

\- Pensé que estaba prohibido hasta mañana – le respondió.

\- Como solo eres tú, haré una excepción. Además, tu novio estuvo muy preocupado cuando supo que donaste tu sangre para él – le guiñó el ojo y la peli miel se sonrojó, aunque feliz de que Ash se preocupara por ella.

\- Muchas gracias – y dicho esto, ella y Pikachu se adentraron.

Tras ir al segundo piso y caminar por el pasillo, entraron a la habitación 217, en la cual se encontraba el azabache.

\- Creo que un cambio de look momentáneo no me vendría mal – sonrió para sí misma, mientras se quitaba el sombrero y tomaba parte de su cabello, para luego acomodárselo en una cola de caballo y dejar un poco libre sus orejas, dándole un toque más maduro y sensual. Pikachu silbó en su idioma, ya que consideraba que la Serena con el pelo suelto tenía ese aire amable, tierno y atractivo para cualquier hombre, pero con este nuevo estilo no estaba del todo mal, más todo lo contrario – Bueno, pasemos – la postulante a chef y el pokemon ratón entraron (N.A: Para los que quieren saber el nuevo estilo de Serena, solamente busquen a Serena Rival de los juegos XY. Es igual)

Lo único que pudieron ver fue que Ash estaba en estado de meditación profunda. Al parecer, trataba de relajarse un poco, pero era todo lo contrario. Estaba entrenando silenciosamente.

\- Sabía que vendrías, Serena – le habló el azabache con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa sincera – También tú, Pikachu – le habló al pokemon eléctrico – Por cierto, un hermoso peinado, Serena – le halagó.

**(Fin del OST)**

**(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube Here to Stay – Bleach OST 02)**

Este, sin pensarlo, se abalanzó contra su entrenador alegre por ver a su entrenador en un buen estado. Sin embargo, Serena cambio su semblante. Estaba enojada al azabache por lo que estaba haciendo en estos momentos.

\- ¿Estas entrenando tu _Kenbunshoku, _no es así? – preguntó con un atisbo de molestia.

\- Sí – atinó a responder – estaba entrenando - La peli miel se enojó más y se acercó. Estaban cara a cara.

\- ¡Sabes que estas en un estado delicado y te pones a entrenar sin importar tu salud! ¡Acaso no te pones a pensar lo que piensan los demás! – le inquirió - ¡¿Siquiera te importa lo más mínimo los sentimientos de los demás hacía ti?! – sin embargo, Ash le dio un tierno abrazo y la recostó en su pecho, a la vez que una de sus manos pasaba a la cintura de la joven, sonrojándola al extremo.

\- Por eso mismo. Para proteger a las personas que amo y quiero, seguiré entrenando hasta que mi vida llegue al máximo de mi límite – ella empezó a sollozar por las palabras del azabache – Y muchas gracias por haberme dado tu sangre, pero nunca digas que sacrificarías tu vida por mí. Ya eres demasiado importante para mí como para perderte por siempre, tonta - le recriminó. Ella alzó su mirada para verlo y lo único que pudo ver fue una mirada llena de amabilidad, gentileza, preocupación y con una pizca del más puro sentimiento humano: amor.

_\- Esta es la mirada del hombre de quien me salvó de la oscuridad que Matt me metió… El hombre de quien me ayudó a superarme poco a poco…. – _fue allí que sintió un sutil beso en su frente, con mucho cariño por parte de Ash. Pikachu estaba con una cara de no creerlo y ella soltó una lágrima de alegría, completamente dicha - _El hombre que amo…_

\- Muchas gracias, de verdad, Serena – le sonrió nuevamente. Ella se perdió en esa mirada que la enamoraba cada vez más y tomó una decisión.

_\- ¡Al diablo el turno de las chicas! ¡Este es el momento para hacer mi jugada! –_ la peli miel tenía una mirada de determinación - _¡Vamos Serena, no te acobardes!_

\- ¿Serena? – el azabache se quedó curioso al ver a su amiga de la infancia así, pero lo que hizo a continuación lo dejó hecho piedra, tanto él como Pikachu, quien era fiel testigo de todo. Por muy buena suerte, había traído su cámara tamaño miniatura.

La peli miel tenía la respiración acelerada, con mucha tensión en los hombros. Soltó un suspiro, a la vez que no podía creerse en la situación que estaba, por lo que posó sus suaves labios sobre los de Ash, quien se quedó conmocionado. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar tan rápido que sabía que sí no lo detenía le daría un infarto.

Sin embargo, esa sensación sabía tan bien, era tan cálido y gentil.

Ash cerró los ojos para darle más magia al momento. Ella le daba un suave beso con ternura. El azabache sintió mariposas en el estómago. De repente, él posó un fuerte beso en ella, quien solo abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al sentir la iniciativa del entrenador y, a través de allí, ella coló su lengua tímidamente.

Hasta aquel momento, las sensaciones eran más que inimaginables. El azabache estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso cerebral. Afirmó su agarre con la peli miel y ella soltó un suave gemido, pidiendo más. Le daba vergüenza tener que mover su lengua.

Aquel beso era desacompasado, inocente, gentil. Ninguno de los dos sabía cómo hacerlo bien, pero el entrenador sabía que ese beso nunca superaría a los besos más experimentados. Era la primera vez que se sintió tan estimulado, tan genuino, tan cálido…

Fue su primer beso

**(Fin del OST)**

**(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube ****Spiritual Bond – Bleach Movie 2 Original Soundtrack) **

Así siguieron por más de cuatro minutos, hasta que la demanda de oxigeno se hacía cada vez más presente. Ambos se separaron, completamente sonrojados y avergonzados, aunque Serena sonrió para el azabache, quien seguía embelesado.

\- Escuché que en Kanto el primer beso es el más significativo para un hombre y en Kalos lo es para una mujer – le comentó sonrojada.

\- Eso me lo dijo mi madre – respondió, tratando de acomodar sus ideas.

\- Ese fue mi primer beso – le dijo alegre. Ash se quedó de piedra.

\- ¿Fue correcto que me dieras ese honor? – preguntó.

\- Por supuesto – ella estaba orgullosa de eso – Eres el hombre a quien amo con todo mi ser y dártelo solo es el primer paso…

\- Serena, sobre eso… - Ash agachó su mirada.

\- ¿Dime que piensas de las demás chicas? – le preguntó un poco seria y sin rodeos.

\- Bueno, ustedes son unas maravillosas personas, cada una a su estilo y personalidades. Rosa siendo tierna y valiente; tú, amable y llena de coraje; Milena, gentil y enérgica; y Tiffany, cariñosa y talentosa. Cada una me cautivó con su forma de ser y mi deseo de protegerlas es cada vez mayor, no solo en lo físico, sino en lo espiritual – fue su respuesta.

\- ¿Por qué simplemente no eliges a una de nosotras? – siguió con sus preguntas.

Este era un completo dilema. El amor estaba presente en su vida, pero nunca se dio cuenta de ello. Hasta que llegó a Unova. Pensaba que esta región iba a ser como las demás. Tener acompañantes y amigos en quien confiar e irse sin más, sin siquiera algo de por medio. Sin embargo, cuan equivocado estaba en su respuesta. Sin darse cuenta, el amor había llegado a su vida, y de qué forma. Esas chicas le habían hecho, ahora sí y por completo, ver que el mundo no estaba centrado solo en batallas pokemon y nada más, sino que habían personas que realmente lo amaban como persona. Sabía que su madre y amigos lo querían, pero nunca esperó el amor de más de una mujer. Debía de dar una respuesta concreta a este embrolló, a este dilema: el amor.

Respiró hondo y miró a Serena sin una sola pizca de duda. Ya tenía su respuesta ante esto.

\- Tal vez suene egoísta o arrogante lo que diré, pero es lo que siento – hizo una pausa para respirar – Simplemente no quiero – lo dijo seriamente – Ultimadamente, en las noches, me he estado preguntando sobre esto y los conceptos que todas las personas normales tienen, pero ¿Por qué hacer sufrir a más personas que comparten este sentimiento? – hizo otra pausa – Allí me llevé a pensar ¿Por qué eres capaz de enamorarte de más de una persona? Lo único que sé del amor es que lo puedes sentir por más de una persona y si estas personas te aman ¿Por qué no hacerlo? ¿Por qué solo una? – se calmó para seguir hablando - Es idiota elegir solo a una, solo por qué la sociedad te dice que debes elegir solo una, aunque sabes que la otra sufrirá por eso. Algunos dirán que te conformes y esas cosas, pero son esas personas que te dirán que elijas a una, esas personas que no fueron lo suficientemente valientes como para no intentar vivir en amor con las personas que ama y en el fondo siempre sintieron el remordimiento de "¿Qué hubiera pasado sí?". Es por eso que dicen que el amor esta de mano de lleno con la hipocresía y yo no quiero terminar de esa manera. Si deseo amar, quiero hacerlo sin remordimientos y titubeos. Quiero ser capaz de amar a quien me ame y yo ame de verdad – el azabache le miró con una sonrisa gentil y amable.

Serena solo suspiró con un deje de alivio. Sus dudas habían sido despejadas por completo, por lo que sonrió.

\- Supongo que esa es la maldición del rey. El no poder amar a una sola mujer – comentó - Sabes, desde la antigüedad, todos los reyes del mundo sufrieron de la misma maldición. Su corazón era tan grande que no podían amar a una sola mujer. La gente comenta que la naturaleza de un rey es el de ser polígamo, más que todo alguien como tú, Ash, alguien que posee el _Haoushoku, _los atributos de un rey conquistador, una persona en un millón de personas en el mundo – miró con amabilidad al azabache – Ash, no me importa si eres polígamo o no, eso solo me confirma que llegarás demasiado lejos. Por eso, dejanos a mí y a las chicas acompañarte hasta la cima y tomar tú mano para darte nuestro amor y apoyo – le dio un suave y rápido beso en los labios, lleno de sentimiento.

\- Entonces, Serena ¿Quisieras ser mi novia? – le preguntó, mientras trataba de levantarse y querer arrodillarse como detalle, pero ella le retuvo gentilmente en su cama.

\- Por supuesto que quiero ser tu novia, Ash Ketchum, futuro maestro y campeón pokemon, con solamente una condición - él esperó la respuesta completa de la peli miel - Ámanos a todas por igual y con la misma intensidad – le dio el sí con una sonrisa.

\- Gracias por el honor, futura chef de clase mundial, Serena Yvonne – le devolvió el gesto. Ella se quedó sorprendida.

\- ¿Cómo sabes mi segundo nombre? – preguntó.

\- Tu padre me lo dijo un día mientras estaba con nosotros. Muy bonito nombre a mi opinión – finalizó sonriente, para luego besarla nuevamente.

Ambos siguieron así, sin importarles nada, aunque, un espectador silencioso, estaba más feliz que nunca. Una declaración muy hermosa de por sí y con un final feliz para Serena. Pikachu estaba feliz por su entrenador y por la joven de Kalos, aunque, por lo que escuchó de la resolución de Ash, él tenía sentimientos por las otras tres y como su pokemon, apoyaría cualquier decisión de su entrenador.

**(Fin del OST)**

Sin embargo, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, el pokemon ratón, a su vez, estaba tomando foto a todo esto, además de que grabó todo con una mini filmadora, todo sea por el chantaje.

_**\- Esto se venderá como pan caliente entre toda la gente del rancho – **_si señores Pikachu aún estaba con su avaricia de pokedolares o pokecaramelos.

Mientras que en el hospedaje, Rosa, Milena y Tiffany tenían, no sabían la razón, ganas de matar de mil y un maneras a Serena.

En el Centro Pokemon, la peli miel tenía un mal presentimiento, pero lo desestimó por completo.

Ash y Serena decidieron calmarse por unos momentos y estar acostados juntos, pasando un tiempo de calidad, ambos sintiendo su calor corporal y cada uno perdiéndose en la mirada del otro.

Sin embargo, la enfermera Joy entró intempestivamente, casi tumbando la puerta, como si nada hubiera estado pasando, junto a su pokemon cura, Audino. El azabache y la peli miel estaban con la quijada en el suelo y rojos de vergüenza.

\- Respeto su momento romántico y eso, pero reafirmo mi autoridad como enfermera de este Centro Pokemon de todos modos – lo dijo con una sonrisa tan burlona que a Ash le dieron ganas de mandar a Pikachu para lanzarle un [Rayo]

\- ¡No es lo que parece, enfermera Joy! – Serena estaba muerta de la pena, mientras echaba vapor de los oídos y miraba el suelo, misma señal de tránsito.

\- Señorita, la hora de las visitas ya terminaron y el paciente debe de descansar – le habló – Le sugiero que se retire, por favor – ella aceptó a regañadientes, mientras Pikachu solo le pasaba una foto de lo que pasó a Audino para que le permitiera estar con su entrenador. Ella aceptó.

\- Ash, te cuidas, por favor – le habló anhelante. El azabache le dio un suave beso de despedida, para luego separarse de ella.

\- Descansa bien, manda saludos a los demás y cuídate, Yvonne – terminó con una sonrisa. Ella sintió su corazón latir con fuerza y su estómago ser golpeado por cientos de mariposas que revoloteaban dentro, además del sonrojo que produjo eso. Nunca esperó querer volver a escuchar su segundo nombre de la persona que amaba. Ella sonrió como nunca y se despidió con la mano, para luego salir junto a la enfermera – Nos vemos mañana – finalizó para sí mismo, ansioso por salir del Centro Pokemon de una vez por todas. Pikachu se puso en su hombro como siempre y le dio una señal de apoyo – Ya veré que pasará con las demás

_**Mientras tanto, en Sinnoh y en Hoenn, respectivamente**_

Dos coordinadoras estaban en sus cuartos, descansando un poco después de una rutina de entrenamiento, aunque, de pronto, ambas tenían ganar de matar a una chica de cabellos miel y ojos azules, a pesar de que no la conocían para nada.

\- No sé por qué, pero quiero hacer picadillo a alguien – se dijeron a sí mismas con un tono de ultratumba.

Una campeona también estaba en las mismas, aunque tenía el presentimiento que debería, a futuro, hacer una especie de interrogatorio a una de sus familiares.

_**Time Skip. Media hora después**_

\- He llegado – Serena entró al hospedaje donde estaban a paso tranquilo. Las chicas estaban jugando cartas en la mesa principal, mientras que Nate se había ido a ver el entrenamiento de Cilan. Alice se encontraba en su cuarto ideando el modo de llevarse a Tiffany.

\- Hola, Serena – saludó Rosa, aunque, casi de inmediato, notó el cambio de look que tenía – Bonito peinado – le dio un cumplido. Sin embargo, ella estaba un poco ida - ¿Serena, te pasa algo? – ella reaccionó casi de inmediato.

\- No es nada – aunque luego se arrepintió y les miró seriamente – Chicas, debemos de hablar algo, prioritario – esto puso las alarmas encendidas de todas ellas.

**(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube Go, go Naruto – Naruto OST 01)**

Por más de media hora, conversaron de lo que pasó entre ella y Ash en el Centro Pokemon, completamente y absolutamente de todo, sin omitir sola palabra alguna. Cabe decir que las tres se sorprendieron y que ella ya era la primera novia de Ash.

\- ¿Alguien está de acuerdo con matar a la traidora? – preguntó Milena a Rosa y a Tiffany. Ambas asintieron.

\- ¡Quémenla y tírenla al rio! – ordenaron ambas con capuchas del KKK y antorchas salidas de quien sabe dónde, además del tonito de ultratumba que aterrorizaba a cualquiera.

\- ¡Chicas, no fue mi intención hacerlo! ¡Créanme! ¡El momento se dio así nada más y bueno, Ash se me confesó y yo me confesé! – movía sus manos cómicamente para no ser quemada viva - ¡Pe...! ¡Pero no todo está perdido! ¡Si escucharon bien lo que dije, todas podemos estar a su lado! ¡No me quemen, por favor! – esto último lo dijo con un miedo terrible al ver las risas maniacas de la pintora y la modista.

\- ¡Claro que lo escuchamos, idiota! – recriminó la rubia. Era la primera vez que insultaba a alguien – Solo que tú no respetaste el turno de declaratoria ¡La primera en hacerlo debió ser Rosa! – señaló a la pobre castaña. La aludida asintió con lágrimas de no ser la primera. Serena se sintió terrible por eso

\- Disculpame, de verdad, Rosa. Por favor – la peli miel se agachó acongojada, aunque la castaña puso su mano en el hombro de la joven de Kalos.

\- No te preocupes. Te perdono por eso, Serena – la reconfortó. Por el contrario, Serena abrazó a Rosa y se puso a llorar cómicamente.

\- ¡Disculpa! – gimoteó como niña pequeña, mientras sus lágrimas caían como cascadas a los costados.

\- Ya, ya… tranquilizate – le sobó la cabellera como a una bebe – _Tal vez te hayas robado el primer beso de Ash, Serena – _pensó, para luego reír de manera pervertida.

_\- Pero, si quieren jugar rudo, a pesar de que el plan de que todas estemos con él ha funcionado, rudo será_ – Milena también estaba de la misma manera, con la gran sonrisa pervertida.

_\- No crean que perderé _– Tiffany tenía fuego de determinación en sus ojos, pero con la perversión en su labia.

_\- ¡Yo seré quien tome la virginidad de Ash!_ – pensaron la castaña, la pelirroja y la rubia al unísono.

Mientras tanto, en el Centro Pokemon, el azabache tuvo un gran escalofrió recorriendo por toda su columna vertebral. Algo se acercaba y no sabía que era, pero era algo que tendría que ver mucho con él.

\- No sé por qué razón, pero siento que voy a ser tratado como un mero juguete sexual – se dijo para sí mismo, mientras lo desestimaba y se preparaba a dormir.

**(Fin del OST)**

_**Time Skip. Al día siguiente**_

**(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube Morning – Naruto OST 01)**

Eran las seis de la mañana en toda la ciudad. Una pelirroja en pijamas, un poco ajustados a su anatomía, resaltando sus curvas, se había levantado temprano a tomar desayuno, ya que ella estaba encargada de hacer algunos arreglos y reservaciones para los distintos lugares que se debían tomar en cuenta para las filmaciones de las chicas, aunque ella también se estaba animando para poder hacer una canción. Escuchó un gimoteo de dolor por parte de Cilan, proveniente del techo. Al parecer, Elder no se estaba conteniendo en nada cuando el peliverde le dijo que lo entrenara.

Estaba arreglándose el cabello, hasta dejarlo en su forma clásica y recordó que, para el desayuno, había cereal y leche en la refrigeradora que Serena había traído el día anterior. Sin embargo, el rechinar de la puerta llamó su atención, por lo que fue raudamente hacía la entrada.

Lagrimas se posaron en sus ojos, ya que la persona que ella también amaba estaba allí frente a ella, con una sonrisa gentil. Estaba bien, en apariencia.

\- Hola Milena – saludó con una sonrisa el azabache.

La directora novata, sin pensarlo dos veces, fue corriendo hacia donde estaba el entrenador y le dio un gran abrazo, lleno de sentimiento, a la vez que le dio un beso en la mejilla.

\- ¡Estás bien! - ella estaba llorando de felicidad al ver a su azabache sano y salvo, frente a ella, junto a Pikachu, quien solo asintió. Pikary salió del cuarto de su entrenadora y le saludo a su congénere con alegría. Ambos se fueron a conversar por allí, para dejar solos a sus entrenadores – Pensé que ibas a morir en ese momento – recordó el enorme corte que vio de Ash cuando le quitaron la ropa esa vez.

\- Bromeas. Yo soy de acero. Si salí vivo del territorio de Giratina una vez, me quería dar a puñetazo limpio contra Mewtwo cuando era un mocoso y sobreviví al Monte Plateado un año completo, esto no es nada – sonrió con confianza. Ella se rio bajito, a la vez que se limpiaba una lágrima, mientras miraba al azabache.

\- Tienes razón. Después de todo, eres Ash Ketchum, el mejor entrenador que Pueblo Paleta y uno de los mejores que Kanto ha producido en su historia – chocó su puño derecho a la altura del corazón del joven, amenamente.

\- He vuelto con ustedes – le dio un toque gentil con un dedo hacia la frente de la pelirroja. Ella solo sonrió.

\- Bienvenido – correspondió el gesto - ¿Quieres algo de desayunar? Me imagino que estarás con tratamiento médico – preguntó.

\- La enfermera Joy me recomendó que no entrenara hasta hoy y que comiera lo normal de siempre, incluso más – comentó.

\- ¡Entonces, déjamelo a mí! – aplaudió contenta, para ir a la cocina, mientras Ash esperaba sentado en la mesa

Justo en eso, Cilan y Elder bajan de la azotea, para ver a un Ash que estaba recuperado en parte.

\- ¡Ash, me alegra ver que estas bien! – el peliverde y el azabache se dieron un apretón de manos en señal de camarería.

\- Es un gusto verte, Cilan – le agradeció el gesto. Sin embargo, un coscorrón tumbó su cara al piso.

\- ¡¿Qué te dije acerca de usar la _Energía Natural_ completa sin tener la experiencia necesaria, además de que hiciste previamente una mega evolución, hermanito?! – preguntó Elder en tono de ultratumba. El entrenador se asustó bastante.

Sin embargo, el aura purpura oscura espeluznante de una rubia de ojos esmeralda, quien sonreía dulcemente, estaba en la espalda del albino. Cabe decir que Cilan y Elder se estaban muriendo del miedo.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que le estás haciendo a Ash, Elder? – preguntó dulcemente, aunque la máscara Hannya que estaba a la espalda de la rubia decía todo lo contrario.

\- Nada, Tiffany – respondió aterrado. Ni con _Haoushoku_ podía superar esa máscara Hannya que hacía esa chica. Ash sonrió nervioso por el accionar de la pintora, aunque podía notar que ella tenía ojeras.

Sin siquiera decir hola, Tiffany tomó de la mano a Ash y se lo llevó a su cuarto. El azabache se sorprendió por eso. Una vez que estuvo en su cuarto, se miraron.

\- Hola, Tiffany – sonrió con nerviosismo y amabilidad.

\- Quiero que mires este cuadro – le dijo con un poco de sueño. El azabache solo asintió, para luego mirar algo que le dejó perplejo.

El cuadro reflejaba la batalla que tuvo contra Sidney, más que todo la batalla entre Infernape con su forma imperfecta y Mega Absol. Ambos estaban en un choque de [Bombardeo] y [Mega Cuerno] a máximo poder, y como imagen de segundo plano y fondo total, se encontraban la parte superior de ambos, el entrenador y el [Alto Mando] de Hoenn, mirándose fieramente para saber el desenlace de la batalla. Lo que más sorprendió que esa imagen fuera mucho mejor que cualquier fotografía tomada por una cámara profesional. Los colores empleados eran tan nítidos y vivaces que eran casi imposibles de pasarlos desapercibidos, además que las emociones reflejadas del combate, tanto de los entrenadores como de los mismos pokemon en su máximo potencial, en el lienzo eran tal cual pasó en ese momento. Era un excelente trabajo de la mejor pintora de todo Kalos.

\- Esa fue mi impresión de la batalla... – Ash dirigió su atención a Tiffany, cerrando los párpados, producto del sueño – Me alegró de que estés bien… - esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa y se desmayó, producto del sueño. Ash la sostuvo a tiempo.

\- Sí que has hecho un buen trabajo, Tiffany – sonrió el azabache, para luego recostarla en su cama y dejarla descansar. Se la pasó toda la noche haciendo ese lienzo y valoraba eso.

Lo que no se dio cuenta fue que Alice observó todo esto, ya que la puerta estaba semi abierta. Ella no podía entender como alguien como su prima, quien había rechazado una gran cantidad de pretendientes en Kalos y de los más prestigiosos y acaudalados, incluso algunos con sangre noble, se había fijado en un chico de baja clase, mestizo y sin ascendencia, según el estereotipo de las altas clases de Kalos. Si tan solo supiera quien es su padre, se llevaría una gran sorpresa.

Sabía que Ash era un gran obstáculo para llevarse a Tiffany, por lo que tendría que idear un plan para llevar a cabo su objetivo. Lo que ella no sabía era que Cilan observaba todo esto, con una seriedad que asustaba. Ya le diría unas cuantas verdades que tenía planeado decirle.

El azabache salió del cuarto y fue al comedor, para desayunar. Su sorpresa fue ver a Rosa ayudando a Milena en la comida, aunque, cuando la castaña lo vio, lo primero que hizo fue saltar encima de él y llorar de la felicidad, apoyando su rostro en los pectorales del joven.

\- ¡Estaba preocupada, por Arceus! – gimoteaba de la felicidad – Estoy tan feliz de que estés bien – Ash suspiró al verla en ese estado.

\- Me encuentro bien, Rosa. No te preocupes por mí – le reconfortó mientras le acariciaba la cabeza – Mejor vamos a tomar el desayuno que me muero de hambre y seguro que los demás estarán por despertarse – le indicó. Ella asintió contenta.

**(Fin del OST)**

_**Time Skip. En la tarde**_

Todos estaban reunidos, aunque no para entrenar o hacer algo por el estilo. Tenían pocos días para poder llevar a cabo lo que querían hacer con respecto a las canciones que tenían que poner, aunque faltaba una persona y esa era Alice, quien decidió estar en su cuarto, aunque se mantenía oculta, observando todo.

\- El señor Sidney dijo que vendría. Se está demorando mucho – habló Serena, quien usaba sus piernas como almohadas para un Ash acostado en el mismo sofá que ella.

\- Rosa, Milena y Tiffany estaban ocultando bien sus celos. Por otro lado, Ash ya tendría tiempo de conversar con las demás, cuando se dé el momento, como pasó con su actual novia.

Justo en eso, tocan la puerta.

\- Yo voy – Nate se levantó rápidamente y abrió la puerta. Tal fue su sorpresa que vio a Sidney y a una esperada invitada.

**(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube Theme of ONE PUNCH MAN ~ one day ~ - ONE TAKE MAN (ONE PUNCH MAN SOUNDTRACK))**

Vaya, pero si el pequeño Ash se ha vuelto todo un hombre para tener una novia tan linda – le habló esa persona con una sonrisa ladina.

\- ¡Sabrina! – la sorpresa era radical. La última vez que la vio tenía el cabello largo, cuando viajaba junto a Misty y Brock para ir en pos de la Liga Añil.

Sin embargo, alguien más estaba allí. Sus instintos le decían que mirara hacia abajo, exactamente a su sombra. Cuando lo vio, pudo ver que un par de ojos y una sonrisa siniestra, pero muy amigable le observaban. Allí se dio cuenta.

\- ¿Haunter? – preguntó. Y curiosamente, la sombra salió, tomando forma, a otro pokemon, exactamente a un Gengar - ¡Gengar! – el pokemon asintió con esa sonrisa que caracterizaban a los de su especie. Rosa sacó su pokedex.

_\- Gengar, el pokemon sombra y la forma evolucionada de Haunter. Gengar es feliz cuando asusta a la gente y sonríe malignamente en la oscuridad – _eso bastó para causarle un poco de escalofríos, aunque, por lo que podía ver, Pikachu saludaba alegremente a su viejo amigo, quien solo asentía contento y se dejaba acariciar por el quien fue su primer entrenador.

\- ¡¿Cómo has estado, viejo amigo?!... _No te preocupes, puedes hablarme y te entenderé correctamente. Se me dio la facultad de entender su idioma_ – el pokemon sorprendido asintió.

_**\- Muchos años sin verte, Ash. Nunca visitabas, ingrato, y me preguntaba cómo estaba el niño que me llevó con Sabrina para ser su amigo **_– le respondió alegre. Ash rememoró viejos tiempos.

\- Sabrina te trató bien, por lo visto – comentó - ¿Qué movimientos aprendiste mientras estabas en el gimnasio de Ciudad Azafrán?

_**\- [Bola Sombra], [Onda Tóxica], [Protección] y [Viento Hielo], aunque ya veremos más que piensas poner para tener una mejor combinación **_ \- dijo el pokemon con orgullo. Cabe decir que Sabrina escuchaba su conversación por sus poderes psíquicos. Sonrió al ver reunión de viejos camaradas.

\- Considerando tu tipo y utilizando contramedidas para enfrentar la desventaja, ehhh. Son buenos movimientos, Sabrina – le miró a la líder de tipo psíquico.

\- Como me dijo Sidney, has madurado bastante, Ash. Ya no eres ese niño que vino a enfrentarme al Gimnasio de Ciudad Azafrán, aunque conociendo al maestro loco que tienes, era lo más lógico – comentó jocosa – También me habló acerca de tu batalla y sobre lo de las canciones. Necesitan alguien que contacte con gente que maneje varios equipos que la productora de tu amiga no posee, además de ciertas ayudas que les haré – habló alegre por eso.

\- Me da gusto ver que has cambiado para bien, Sabrina – ella sonrió por eso.

**(Fin del OST)**

\- Bueno, los años han pasado. No por nada soy actriz y modelo acá en Unova – respondió, pero luego su mirada cambió a una de seriedad – Ash, escucha, quiero que te lleves a Gengar. A pesar de los años que hemos estado juntos, la monotonía de un gimnasio no es para él y de eso hemos estado hablando bastante, por lo que te pido que lo lleves en tu viaje. Él está de acuerdo con todo esto – el azabache miraba calmadamente al tipo fantasma. Este cerró los ojos en una U invertida, feliz. Ash no miró un atisbo de duda en el pokemon, por lo que aceptó a Gengar, nuevamente. Sabrina le entregó su pokebola y el pokemon, gustoso, entró en ella, ya en posesión de Ash.

\- Bienvenido a la familia nuevamente, viejo amigo – hizo una pausa – Hablaremos luego, por favor. Conversaremos con Sabrina y los demás sobre unos asuntos y luego te presentaré al resto de nuestros amigos de Unova ¿Te parece? – la pokebola asintió. Sabrina se dio cuenta que no se equivocó, ya que ella misma, como lo dijo antes, Gengar necesitaba viajar, a la vez que extrañaba a Ash. Con esto, era matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

Todos miraron con una sonrisa. Ash era alguien que consideró a su nuevo amigo, su nuevo pokemon, para que este esperara, no como otros, que ni siquiera comunicaban de esto. Cilan apuntaba en una bitácora esto, mientras que Nate observaba esto para ser un mejor entrenador.

**(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube Change Clothes – Sakurasou no Pet na Kanojo OST)**

\- Muy bien. No tenemos mucho tiempo, damas y caballeros. Si queremos que todo salga bien, debemos de darnos prisa desde ahora – Sidney sabía de eso, así como la misma Sabrina y Milena también.

\- Sidney, no debes de alarmarlos – le recriminó Sabrina – En tres días adicionales podemos presentar todo. Solo es cuestión de hacerlo correctamente - sin embargo, cuatro personas alzaron las manos – ¿Cuál es la duda? – preguntó a Cilan, Rosa, Tiffany y Nate.

\- Nosotros también queremos participar en algunas canciones y tenemos ya la letra – cada uno de ellos les dieron sus papeles al [Alto Mando], quien los leyó. Rápidamente, su mente divagó en las distintas tonalidades de música que podía ponerle.

\- Perfecto. Yo y Sabrina veremos que ritmo le ponemos y les aviso mañana, pero eso sí, vayan buscando vestimenta, coordinando los espacios en distintos puntos de la ciudad y avisando a las oficiales Jenny sobre esto ¿Estamos de acuerdo? – todos asintieron.

\- Ash, Milena, Nate, necesito su ayuda para la canción que quiero hacer – Elder les pasó la letra.

\- Vaya, vaya – Milena silbó contenta – esta si es una canción para armar la grande.

\- ¿Habla, Nate? ¿Dueto? – preguntó el azabache al chico de cabellos castaños.

\- ¡Por supuesto, Ash-sempai! ¡No lo defraudaré! – respondió con convicción y estrellitas en sus ojos – Es más, para la canción que tenía planeado, necesitaba su ayuda y pensaba llamar a una amiga que hice ayer. Le ayude a encontrar su videomisor sin querer y me pidió una cita como compensación.

Justo en eso, el videomisor de Nate estaba sonando, por lo que decidió atender.

**(Fin del OST)**

**(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube Can't Back Down – Bleach OST 03)**

\- Hola Yancy – le saludó con una sonrisa. la chica en mención tenía 17 años, era de cabellera rosa por debajo de los hombros, ojos azulados con tonalidad grisácea, sombrero blanco con detalles rosas y un polo blanco, muy bonita la chica. Milena la miró de reojo y casi se atraganta con su propia saliva.

\- ¡Ella es tu amiga, Nate! – la pelirroja no lo podía creer. La que estaba en la pantalla del holomisor se trataba nada más ni nada menos que la "Idol" de Unova: Yancy - ¡Señorita Yancy, es un placer conocerla! – Milena sí que estaba exaltada.

\- Nate ¿Quiénes son ellos? – preguntó.

\- Es verdad… Te comenté que conocí personas geniales cuando hablamos ayer ¿verdad? – ella asintió – Bueno, ellos son - y puso el videomisor en la vista de todos – Es el grupo de Ash Ketchum-sempai – comentó con orgullo.

\- ¡¿El que derrotó a Darkrai y Latios?! – preguntó. Ash tenía un tic nervioso. Al parecer, todo el mundo lo recordaba por eso.

\- El mismo – respondió - Yancy, quería pedirte un favor. Sé que recién nos hemos conocido y todo eso, además de que tienes una agenda realmente ocupada, pero ¿Podrías ayudarme a ir a una grabación en alguna parte de la ciudad? – le suplicó con una cara de cordero a punto de ser degollado.

\- Bueno – ella desvió la mirada, apenada – Si eres tú el que me lo pide Nate, no le veo el problema – hizo una pausa. Milena y las chicas enarcaron una ceja, aunque una sonrisa picarona adornaron sus rostros - Mañana, mientras tenemos nuestra cita, me hablas de lo que tienes en mente y en la noche conocemos a tus amigos ¿De acuerdo? – el castaño de peinado piña asintió alegre – Recuerda llegar temprano. Quiero conocer mejor al benefactor que recuperó mi videomisor – esto último lo dijo con un discreto sonrojo. Cortó comunicación.

\- Vaya, vaya. Tenemos a otro galán acá – Elder rio abiertamente – Mira que conquistar a la Idol de toda la región y al parecer ella ya cayó redondita.

\- ¿A qué te refieres, Elder? – preguntó. Todos tenían un gotón en la cien, menos Ash.

_\- Creo que no solo le dice sempai por gusto. A este paso, tendremos a un Ash 2.0, aunque un poco más pervertido para su edad – _fueron los pensamientos de cada uno de los presentes.

**(Fin del OST)**

Fue entonces que el azabache del grupo se paró de su sitio con determinación.

\- Muy bien. Tenemos menos tiempo del planeado. Primero, vamos a empezar con la delimitación de escenarios para la canción de Serena y uno que otra idea para las demás – comandó Ash al grupo.

\- ¡Sí! – todos alzaron sus puños con determinación

Alice observaba con envidia un poco de esto. Nunca, ni en sus más locos sueños, pensó que su prima congeniara tan bien con un grupo, además de que quería ser parte del grupo, quería sentirse dentro de ello, formar parte de todo esto lo que hacían. Las cosas se pondrían más interesantes y difíciles para ella.

_**Time Skip. 6:00 pm. **_

**(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube Peaceful Days – ONE TAKE MAN (ONE PUNCH MAN SOUNDTRACK) **

Ash, Rosa, Milena, Tiffany, Nate y Cilan estaban de camino hacia el departamento, ya que, después de ordenarse, los cinco salieron a petición de Milena hacia una de las sedes de sus estudios que estaban en Pokewood y encargarles varias cosas a sus encargados y buscar más material.

Para los efectos visuales, además de los gráficos de los efectos y varios murales que necesitaban, no podían bastarse solo con Tiffany, quien, en menos tiempo de lo esperado, realizó un esbozo en uno de los murales portátiles de madera que Milena tenía en sus estudios. Necesitaban un pintor o pintora del mismo calibre que la rubia, pero en Unova no existía tal persona. En Kalos, tal vez, pero esa era otra región, la cual estaba muy lejos, por lo que esa opción estaba por completo descartada.

\- Debemos apurarnos. Va a llover – advirtió Nate al ver las nubes negras.

\- No te preocupes, tenemos sombrillas por si las dudas – Cilan mostró la suya, mientras que Ash y Rosa mostraron dos más, aunque el azabache estaba pensando algo - ¿Sucede algo, Ash?

\- Necesitamos a otra persona que iguale la calidad y la gráfica de Tiffany, urgentemente – acotó.

\- No hay muchos que puedan igualar esa calidad, Ash. Y lo sabes perfectamente. Tiffany es una genio del arte y lo demostró con los cuadros que ha hecho hasta ahora – le respondió el peliverde. En eso no podía negarle nada, pero necesitaban a alguien, rápidamente.

\- Si hay alguien – fue la rápida respuesta de Tiffany. Todos se voltearon a verla – Alice puede hacerlo – todos se quedaron de piedra. Realmente, esa rubia era otra pintora como Tiffany, vaya sorpresa.

\- Pero no creo que quiera ayudarnos – intervino Milena.

\- Ella me comentó que pintaba hace un tiempo – recordó el azabache. Fue allí que la rubia negó.

\- Ella nunca dejaría de pintar. Esa es su pasión y su vida – argumentó. Nate tenía una Tablet en su mochila, por lo que averiguó algunas cosas sobre Alice.

\- Ash-sempai, lo que dice Tiffany-sempai es verdad – le mostró la información con varios cuadros de Alice, publicados en las escuelas de Bellas Artes de Kalos y siendo galardonada en algunos de ellos. El azabache sonrió de medio lado. Tal vez no todo estaba perdido.

\- Tal parece que la aprovechadora tenía algo de talento oculto – habló Cilan, mientras daba un silbido.

\- Con preguntarle no perderemos nada – les dijo Rosa. Todos sonrieron de medio lado.

**(Fin del OST)**

Siguieron caminando, hasta que estaban a menos de media cuadra del departamento y pudieron ver que Alice estaba llegando por otro camino, con bolsas de alimentos para la cena y el desayuno del día siguiente. Pensó que, al menos, podía hacer algo por ellos.

\- ¡Alice! – Ash y los demás se le acercaron. Ella volteó a verlos.

\- Oh, Bienvenidos – sonrió gentilmente, aunque Cilan se dio cuenta de que todo era un engaño.

\- Alice, quería pedirte un favor – Tiffany se puso al frente.

\- ¿Quieres regresar a Kalos conmigo? – preguntó. Ella negó.

\- ¿Podrías ayudarme a dibujar en el proyecto que estamos haciendo? – la pregunta tomó por sorpresa a la rubia de mirada celeste, aunque mantenía esa sonrisa.

\- Necesitamos más ayuda y con nuestras fuerzas actuales, no podremos hacerlo a tiempo – intervino Rosa.

\- Me temo que no podré hacerlo. Yo deje de dibujar hace mucho y no puedo dibujar tan bien como Tiffany – y dicho esto, se dio media vuelta para entrar al departamento antes de que la lluvia empezara.

\- ¡Eso es mentira! ¡Eres muy buena pintando! – las palabras de la rubia pintora hizo que Alice se detuviera en seco. Todos observaban.

\- Detente, por favor. Yo renuncie a pintar – siguió con su misma respuesta.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Eres muy buena haciéndolo – refutó su prima.

Un silencio incómodo se formó allí, demasiado incómodo para todos en general. Silencio abrumador... solo el leve tronar de los rayos a lo lejos de la ciudad hacía eco general, hasta que escucharon que Alice apretó con fuerza el bolso de alimentos que llevaba entre sus brazos, con los hombros decaídos.

\- Ehhh – susurraron todos.

\- Alice – susurró Tiffany con sorpresa.

_\- Así que ya vas a sacar tu verdadera personalidad, aprovechadora – _Cilan, como fiel observador, le miraba serio.

**(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube Soundscape to Ardor – Bleach OST 03)**

\- Detente, Tiffany – susurró tétricamente la ojiceleste – Solo detente… - otro silencio incomodo se formó – Eres la última persona que quien quiero que salgan esas palabras.

\- ¿Pero por qué? – Tiffany trato de que su mano la alcanzara, pero se asustó al ver la mirada que Alice le mandaba.

\- ¿¡Por quien carajos crees que deje de pintar!? – preguntó con toda la rabia que había tenido contenida por muchos años. Años de impotencia al sentirse opacada por la figura de Tiffany, de saber que nunca tendría brillo al tener a su prima al costado, años de rabia, dolor y lágrimas, lágrimas de sangre… - ¡Todo fue por tu maldita culpa!

\- Ehhh… - Tiffany abrió los ojos, triste y sorprendida. Ash iba a intervenir, pero Cilan le detuvo y con la mirada le dijo que era algo que ellas debían resolver.

\- ¿Recuerdas a nuestros demás amigos que fueron a estudiar pintura junto al abuelo? – preguntó oscuramente y con una leve sonrisa torcida - ¿No te diste cuenta que cada uno de ellos se fue del taller, uno a uno? – Tiffany estaba en silencio – Ya veo, clásico de ti. No recuerdas a nadie, si todo lo que te importaba eran tus lienzos – habló con sorna – Todos ellos amaban pintar, pero ahora lo odian gracias a ti. Ya no desean saber más sobre un lápiz o un lienzo – adicionó con cólera y los ojos ensombrecidos por la rabia.

_\- Así que esas son parte de sus razones – _Cilan seguía escuchando, para llegar a un veredicto final.

\- No importaba que tan duro trabajaran, ni siquiera llegaban a tu talla. Ellos se dieron cuenta del abrumador talento que poseías – hizo una pausa – Después de más de 7 años, yo fui la última que quedó. Eliminabas a todos sin compasión o respeto. Ni siquiera te importó quien quedó – Alice aplicó más fuerza a su agarre, a punto de destrozar la bolsa – No sabes lo feliz que fui cuando viniste para Unova. Pensé que podrías sentir lo que sentimos nosotros alguna vez, con tu reputación destrozada tras dejar tus presentaciones – sus ojos se ensombrecieron, para luego encarar con cólera a la joven pintora - ¡Sin embargo, seguías siendo popular en toda la región!

\- Alice… - Tiffany susurraba, mientras la lluvia empezaba a caer.

\- ¡Quería convertirme en la más grande pintora de los últimos tiempos, para, al menos, alardear que estuve a tu altura, la más grande genio! ¡Querías ser parte de ti, pensar que parte de mi reside en tu talento! – luego, miró a los demás – Eso es algo de lo que ustedes nunca podrán entender, jamás – los demás seguían observando.

Sin embargo, Cilan, al sentir que la lluvia mojaba su ropa, sacó su paraguas y lo expandió para no mojarse.

\- ¿Es todo lo que tienes que decir, rubia aprovechadora? – le preguntó el peliverde. Alice le miró sin emociones y con mucho desdén – Si eso es todo, apartate de mi camino que bloqueas la entrada con tu teñida cabellera rubia. Hemos perdido valioso tiempo que debió ser bien invertido en trabajo productivo y no es los berrinches de una chica malcriada. Simplemente estorbas – esto lo dijo con una frialdad que asustaba. Nunca esperaron que Cilan se expresara así, tan glaciar y tétrico.

\- Sencillamente podrías haber pasado por mi lado, conocedor pokemon de simple rango A – le devolvió con la misma moneda.

\- Odio a las rubias con ultranza, por lo que quiero mantenerme lo más alejado de ellas, a excepción de alguien que se merece mi respeto – miró de reojo a Tiffany.

\- Ya veo – susurró la ojiceleste con malicia – Pensaba que los conocedores que suelen reunirse en sus grupitos y cuyos análisis de entrenadores y sus pokemon son admirables tendrían otro modo de ver el mundo, pero lamentablemente me equivoque – suspiró hastiada.

\- Obviamente, cada uno de nosotros tenemos maneras de ver el mundo, pero está en cada uno aplicarlo a la realidad. Además de eso, confío solamente en los que se merecen mi confianza, ya que puedo ver parte de sus verdaderos seres a través de sus ojos, y por lo que he visto, la gran mayoría de las rubias son como tú e incluso peores. Ya no me sorprende – argumentó – Sin embargo, si crees que lo que te dije es un insulto, ya me puedo imaginar lo cuan enferma y podrida estás por dentro – Alice entró en estado de furia, rechinando los dientes.

\- ¡No te burles de mí! – le gritó con los ojos que destilaban sentimientos negativos.

\- No me burlo de ti, en nada – negó - Solo pienso que eres muy pesimista y te quejas demasiado por todo – lo habló con calma, mientras le miraba seriamente – Deberías de tomar en cuenta cada vez que haces esa falsa sonrisa y como cada persona lo toma. Imagina lo que quieras, aprovechadora – Alice abrió bien los ojos. Él fue el primer hombre que se lo dijo en su cara, ya que habían personas que se habían dado cuenta, pero no tenían el valor para decírselo de frente. Rechinó los dientes por la impotencia.

\- ¡¿Y cómo demonios crees que me siento cuando muestro mi sonrisa?! – le preguntó – ¡El pintar lo era todo para mí! ¡Todas las personas decían que sería una gran pintora famosa cuando creciera! – ella apretó más el bolso, dañando algunos productos, pero luego ella señaló a Tiffany – Pero, mi abuelo me dijo que me detuviera, que no lo intentara más… ¡Qué nunca estaría a la altura de Tiffany! ¡Que dejara de intentarlo, ya que tendríamos el prestigio familiar con ella y yo dejara de pintar! – Tiffany sentía que varias espadas traspasaban su alma, por el dolor que ella misma provocó sin darse cuenta en las demás personas. - ¡Sé que me quejo por todo, no necesitas recordármelo! – lo decía en medio de la lluvia y sus lágrimas. Cilan ni se inmutó por eso - ¡Pero todo esto está pasando por Tiffany! ¡Ella es la que tiene toda la culpa por nacer! ¡Ella! ¡Ella es la gran responsable! – la pintora sintió todo el dolor en carne propia y empezó a temblar de la tristeza que la embargaba. Ash le abrazó por la espalda, para que ella sepa que no estaba sola, mientras que Rosa y Milena estaban muy furiosas con la prima de la pintora y Nate estaba incrédulo.

\- ¿Me permites hacer una pregunta? – Cilan miró con calma y seriedad a la rubia frente a él. Ella guardó silencio, a pesar de la rabia que sentía - ¿En qué parte de tu historia involucras tus propios objetivos, tus propias ambiciones y metas?

\- ¿Ehhh? - ella tuvo un pequeño grito ahogado, con la mirada incrédula.

\- De todo lo que entendí, las personas esperaban mucho de tu persona, pero no supiste llenar sus expectativas – Alice estaba en silencio, con leves lágrimas – Bueno, aunque no creo que hayas mencionado nada sobre lo que querías hacer, lastimosamente dejaste mucho que pensar y por eso varias personas pensaron que no valías la pena, por qué simplemente te rendiste y no diste lo mejor de ti para superar el talento a base de esfuerzo, así de sencillo – y fue allí que ella se mordió los labios, derrotada e impotente, mientras más lágrimas salían de ella. Un gran dolor en el corazón se le formó.

\- ¡¿Acaso crees que es divertido analizar a las personas de esa manera?! – le gritó con los ojos cerrados y llorando mucho más que lo anterior, tras estas palabras llenas de frialdad, aunque la regresaron al mundo real - ¡Eres de lo peor! – tras esto, le tiró la bolsa de alimentos con fuerza hacia su pecho y se fue corriendo con rumbo desconocido frente a la mirada de shock que todos tenían.

**(Fin del OST)**

\- ¡Alice! – Rosa trató de detenerla, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

\- ¡Cilan, ve por ella! – Milena estaba alterada.

\- Me niego a hacerlo – le respondió mientras recogía los alimentos que estaban en un estado aceptable – Lo mejor será que vayan ustedes. Yo, en estos casos, soy por completo ineficiente, además, es una rubia, y para mi mala suerte, con una personalidad desagradable para mi gusto… _Además de que me hace recordar a esa maldita_ – añadió serio, mientras apretaba los puños.

\- Nunca te había visto actuar de esa manera, Cilan. Fueron frías y crudas palabras que la regresaron a la realidad, aunque por todo lo que le hizo a Tiffany se merecía que alguien le devuelva todo con la misma moneda, incluso con creces – le felicitó Ash – Sin embargo, debes corregir como te diriges a las personas un poco más, considerando sus sentimientos…

\- Tomare nota de eso – respondió.

_\- Sé que me voy a arrepentir de esto – _Ash sabía que si dejaba a Alice afuera, Tiffany se pondría peor - Nate, Rosa, Milena, Tiffany, vayamos – los aludidos le hicieron caso para buscar a Alice.

_**Media hora después**_

Ash y compañía se habían separado para buscar a la rubia ojiceleste, pero no había señales de ella, para nada. De pronto, todos se reunieron para saber algo.

\- Desapareció de la nada – Rosa respiraba un poco agitada.

\- Vamos a seguir buscando – le dijo Ash a los demás, quienes asintieron, aunque Tiffany se quedó perpleja.

**(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube Unjust Life – Angel Beats Original Soundtrack CD2)**

\- Alice me odia por completo. Tal vez ella tenga razón y todo esto es por mi culpa, por haber nacido con este talento – se llevó las manos a la cabeza – Soy una horrible persona – sin embargo, un abrazo la sorprendió.

\- ¡No digas tonterías! – le recriminó – He visto gente sin talento que nunca se rendía y peleaba día a día por sus objetivos, incluso superando a los que se llaman genios. Han salido adelante sin importarle lo que los demás piensen – hizo una pausa – Además de eso, a pesar de que tengas un prodigio innato, eres una buena persona. Habrás cometido errores en el pasado, pero estas a tiempo de remediarlos y mirar de frente, sin temor a nada. Perdonar y ser perdonados es algo que nos hace humanos y ser libres de todo, Tiffany… Tu eres una gran persona y, a pesar de tu talento, tú te esfuerzas por tus personas queridas – le reconfortó. Ella gimoteó más y se aferró al azabache, para llorar abundantemente.

Así estuvieron, por unos cuantos minutos, hasta que Nate les llamó desde lejos.

\- ¡Ash-sempai, Tiffany-sempai! ¡La encontré! – ambos fueron corriendo, siguiendo al castaño, hasta el mismo lugar donde Ash y Sidney habían peleado, aunque ella se encontraba debajo de un árbol, sentada en una grada, triste, abatida y más calmada - Yo iré a buscar a Rosa-sempai y a Milena-sempai – les dijo, mientras se marchaba del lugar.

El azabache decidió acercarse para poder hablar con ella, ya que la rubia pintora estaba conmocionada aún por las palabras de su prima.

\- Sabes, al saber del talento innato de Tiffany, me preguntaba si ella tendría calidad de amigos y no cantidad, por lo que me propuse a ser su amigo y tratarla como a una igual. Ahora me siento tranquilo al saber que existía alguien que, a pesar de ser quejona, estaba allí para ella. Tal vez pienses que no estabas allí para ella, pero ella realmente se preocupaba mucho por ti – finalizó con una sonrisa ladina.

\- ¿Eso crees realmente? – le preguntó.

\- Aguantar el abrumador talento durante más de 8 años de una genio sí que es algo de admirar – comentó. Justo en eso, llegaron Rosa y Milena – Tu soportaste más de lo que uno podría llegar a imaginar, definitivamente.

\- ¿Acaso me viniste a consolar? – ella rió bajo.

\- Al principio ni pensaba hacerlo, en el camino, ya lo pensé, pero ahora, no lo creo – ella y él rieron como amigos.

\- Creo que aún es una falsa sonrisa – le habló – Tu amigo, el conocedor y líder de gimnasio, Cilan, ya lo sabía desde un principio – hizo una pausa – Soy exactamente como él lo dijo. Olvide lo que quería hacer y mis propias ambiciones, pero decirlo de esa manera no lo hace una buena persona.

\- En eso tienes razón, pero siempre se puede aprender algo de él. Tiene la experiencia del liderato de gimnasio, además de ser un gran conocedor pokemon – comentó el azabache.

\- Tienes razón – puntualizó.

**(Fin del OST)**

**(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube Memory – Angel Beats Original Soundtrack CD1)**

Ambos se voltearon cuando sintieron unos pasos. Era Tiffany. Alice ya se esperaba algo malo, como una cachetada o injurias por lo que le dijo. Ash las dejó solas.

\- No lo sabía – le habló Tiffany – No me di cuenta. Disculpame, por favor

\- Esa parte es la que odio de ti – comentó con una sonrisa.

\- Pero era tan divertido pintar a tu lado. Cada día de mi vida disfrutaba hacerlo a tu lado – Alice abrió levemente los ojos – Sabía que no estaba sola cuando estaba a tu lado, hasta hubo momentos en que pensaba que tú eras todo lo que yo necesitaba – esto la sorprendió aún más cuando Tiffany agachó la mirada – Pero la única que se divertía era yo…

\- ¡Eso es mentira! – ella se levantó negándolo – ¡Era divertido para mí también!

\- Alice… - susurró Tiffany con lágrimas, para luego ser abrazada por su prima.

\- ¡No solo tú te divertías, yo también lo hacía! – ella seguía aferrada a la pintora - ¡Solo podía seguir adelante ya que me divertía pintar contigo!

\- ¿Es en serio? – preguntó con un atisbo de esperanza.

\- ¡Es en serio! ¡Quería seguir pintando contigo, pero mi temor era que nunca me verías en tu mundo! ¡Estaba tan asustada al imaginarme que no me considerabas tu amiga! ¡No podía soportarlo! – lo decía entre lágrimas, para luego sentir el abrazo de su prima.

\- Muchas gracias, Alice, por perdonarme – le susurró.

\- ¡Quiero seguir pintando! ¡Quiero ser una de las más grandes pintoras de los últimos tiempos! ¡Quiero plasmar en mis lienzos todo lo que viví y viviré! – lo dijo llorando aún más.

\- Entonces hagámoslo juntas – le dijo con gran alegría, en medio de sus lágrimas. Ambas comenzaron a llorar.

Por otro lado, Ash, Nate, Rosa y Milena observaban en silencio, aunque las chicas estaban con un pañuelo, secándose las lágrimas y los chicos solo sonreían, por ver que esto terminó con la reconciliación de ambas primas.

**(Fin del OST)**

_**Time Skip. 9:00 pm**_

Todos estaban reunidos en el comedor, cenando tranquilamente, aunque había un motivo para celebrar. Ash estaba con una copa de vino en la mano.

\- ¡Muy bien todos! ¡Es la hora de celebrar la reconciliación entre Tiffany y Alice como la buena familia que son! ¡Salud! - brindó el azabache.

\- ¡Salud! – todos alzaron sus copas, sonrientes, menos alguien que estaba con mucho dolor en su cuerpo.

\- Yo debería de estar descansando, la verdad. No entiendo como Ash pudo activar el _Busoshoku _muy rápido – se quejó Cilan con los ojos cerrados – _Y para colmo, tuve que "ayudar" a la aprovechadora abriéndole los ojos – _esto último lo pensó con desdén.

**(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube Kakashi's Theme – Naruto OST 01)**

En ese momento, alguien le abordó por completo, y para colmo de males, era alguien de una cabellera que odiaba.

\- Cilan – Alice le habló con sus manos detrás de su espalda y de manera un poco coqueta – Lamento lo de hace unos momentos. Fui demasiado lejos – se acercó demasiado para el gusto del peliverde, quien sudaba a mares.

\- Darse cuenta de los errores nos hace cada vez mejores seres humanos – fue lo único que le respondió.

\- Creo que ya estoy entendiendo lo que me querías decir ese día. Ash y los demás tienen ese algo que yo he perdido, pero pienso recuperarlo de a pocos, gracias a tus consejos – le sonrió dulcemente.

\- ¡Alejate de mí! ¡Me das escalofríos! – el peliverde estaba azul del espanto. Ella solo amplió su sonrisa, mismo gato de "Alicia en el País de las Maravillas".

\- ¿Entonces es verdad que odias a las rubias? – todos miraban como este par interactuaba con una sonrisa pícara

_\- Lo firmo. Este par terminará casándose sí o sí –_ Elder observaba lo futuramente obvio entre el peliverde y la rubia.

\- Estoy interesada en saber qué tipo de persona eres Cilan, donde naciste, tu familia, tu vida, tus gustos, tus pasatiempos, que tipo de chica es tu ideal, como te gustaría que fuera tu primera vez… - esto si fue demasiado lejos para el peliverde, quien estaba rojo de la vergüenza y azul del miedo. Sin dudarlo siquiera, tomó al mayor del grupo por el hombro.

\- ¡Oye Elder, vámonos a seguir entrenando a la azotea! ¡No me importa si hay lluvia! – y dicho esto, se llevó al albino a una velocidad que dejaría en ridículo a la técnica [Agilidad]. Todos tuvieron un gotón en la cien, aunque Alice sonrió para sus adentros, mientras se hacía de una idea para poder acercarse al peliverde. Tiffany tenía un gotón en la cien.

**(Fin del OST)**

\- Ash, lo he decidido. Dejaré que Tiffany siga su viaje, pero a condición que me integre al grupo. Espero que me hagan un espacio más, que lo vamos a necesitar – comentó sonriente. Todos sonrieron.

\- Entonces motivo doble para celebrar ¡Reconciliación, perdón y la unión de una nueva amiga! – Ash alzó su copa.

\- ¡Sí! – todos brindaron con alegría.

_**Time Skip. Al día siguiente.**_

Después del desayuno, Sidney y Sabrina estaban reunidos con Milena para realizar algunos detalles con su casa productora, a la vez que Tiffany y Alice estaban pintando unos murales para la canción de Serena.

La peli miel había decidido que la canción fuera un videoclip, ya que este sería no solo transmitido con frecuencia en las radios, sino que sería transmitido por televisión para nominaciones a mejor canción de revelaciones artísticas en la casa productora MTV, una de las mejores de la región y del mundo.

Para la tarde, varios de los murales y fondos estaban listos para solo esa canción. Sidney estaba con Serena, en un estudio musical, practicando la canción, ya que el tiempo les quedaría corto.

\- La pasión que le pones a la canción es la mejor que he visto, Serena ¿Para quién va dirigida la canción? – le felicitó y preguntó el experto en tipo siniestro.

\- A una persona que quedó en el olvido – le respondió mientras trataba de seguir adelante a pesar de su pasado oscuro.

Mientras tanto, Ash y Nate practicaban unas cuantas coreografías para desenvolverse mejor en una canción videoclip y otra en vivo, aunque Nate era el más cansado.

\- ¡Tomalo como un entrenamiento, Nate! – le recomendó el azabache.

\- ¡Sí, Ash-sempai! – el joven castaño se movía al ritmo de una canción de hip hop y pop juvenil.

Rosa, mientras tanto, tenía toda la tela lista, pero también estaba tomando las medidas de Cilan para hacer la ropa que él deseaba para su canción.

\- Muy bien, Cilan. Ya lo tengo todo listo. Ahora solo anda a practicar tu ritmo con la señorita Sabrina ¿Ya sabes que género será? – preguntó.

\- Tengo una idea. Me acordé que se acercaba una fecha especial y quería que la canción que haga sea en vivo – contestó melancólico.

\- Ya veo. No debí preguntar – le habló al ver su semblante.

\- No te preocupes, sé que no fue tu intención el hacerme sentir así – el peliverde sonrió levemente – Más bien ¿Estás de acuerdo con que Serena haya sido la primera en estar con Ash? – curioseó.

\- No te voy a mentir. Me sentí mal, pero también no voy a privar a las demás de un sentimiento tan bello que sienten hacia la misma persona. Sería ir contra mis principios – respondió con una sonrisa sincera.

Cilan no se esperaba tal grado de pureza y gentileza por parte de la joven. Sonrió contento al ver que ella había alcanzado, en parte, la madurez de espíritu.

\- Por lo veo, no dormiste bien que digamos – esta afirmación hizo que Cilan se estremeciera por completo.

\- Ni me lo recuerdes. Esa aprovechadora entró a mi cuarto y se puso a dormir allí como si nada, mientras que me tocó dormir en el suelo – bufó molesto.

\- ¿Y por qué no dormiste en su cuarto? – preguntó.

\- Estaba bajo llave – ella sonrió nerviosa al ver la vena en la frente del peliverde – Yo me retiro, Rosa. Nos vemos después.

_**Time Skip. Ese mismo día**_

**(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube Naruto's Daily Life – Naruto OST 01)**

Ya eran las 7:00 pm en toda la ciudad. En sus calles principales, Nate estaba caminando con una chica de cabelleras rosas, sombrero blanco, blusa blanca con celeste y falda azul, junto a su fiel Spinda. Al lado del pokemon, estaba el inicial de Nate, quien había evolucionado antes de llegar a la ciudad: Dewott. Ambos pokemon, así como sus entrenadores, se divertían alegres.

Cabe decir que Nate era un caballero en todo el sentido de la palabra, a pesar de su edad, y Yancy, siendo su mayor, quedó encantada con la forma de ser del joven, mucho más que cuando se conocieron por primera vez, tras recuperar su videomisor.

Justo en eso, Nate entró al tema de la canción que pensaba hacer y lo que debería de hacer ella.

A un principio, ella se negó, por ser un poco pervertido, pero eso fue lo que le llamó la atención de él. A pesar de lo gentil, caballero y amable que era con las damas, se dio cuenta que era un pervertido en potencia, más eso no la molestaba, en lo absoluto, siendo ella la presidenta del club de la decencia y pudor de la región Unova. Cosas de la vida, no es así.

\- Entonces ¿Yo debo de realizar esas insinuaciones pervertidas en esa pequeña parte? – comentó sonrojada de la vergüenza.

\- ¡Juro que no lo quería hacer, pero fuiste la primera que se me vino a la mente! – estaba arrodillado frente a ella, en modo de súplica. La pelirosada volteó la mirada con la mano en la boca, apenada.

\- Bueno. Haré un excepción contigo, Nate – le respondió. El joven alzó su mirada, esperanzado.

\- Entonces ese es un… - pero no todo iba a ser perfecto ¿verdad?

\- Pero – siempre había un pero de por medio – A condición de que salgamos en más citas y me lleves a cada batalla de gimnasio a la que irás – le pidió sonrojada. Nate estaba que no se la creía. Pensó que el pedido sería algo malo, pero fue al revés.

\- ¡Muchas gracias, Yancy! – el joven castaño de peinado en forma de piña le abrazó con efusividad, aunque a Yancy esto le pareció tierno - ¡Juro que no te pediré nada pervertido!

\- No tienes por qué decirlo, aunque estoy emocionada por hacer eso – le correspondió el gesto, aunque la joven estaba echando vapor por las orejas debido al contacto entre ella y el joven – ¿Vamos a conocer a tus amigos? – este solo asintió a la pregunta de la chica.

**(Fin del OST)**

_**Momentos después**_

**(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube Going Home – Bleach OST 01)**

Nate y Yancy habían llegado al departamento, aunque en el carro de la chica. Ventajas de ser una Idol en tu región, claramente estaba.

Cuando entraron, observaron que Cilan, con la ayuda de Alice, para su mala suerte, estaba a punto de terminar la edición off del soundtrack de la canción de Serena, quien quedaba complacida porque Sidney le puso el ritmo. Solo faltaba ir a un escenario con los fondos y superponer varias escenas de diversas partes, los cuales se harían cuando grabaran por completo con las personas necesarias.

Lo de bueno de esto era que, una vez mandada la canción, esta aparecería en las emisoras locales y en la televisión, además de que faltaban dos días para la presentación final.

Ash ya estaba imaginándose en su mente el ritmo que le pondría a la canción que haría junto a Nate, aunque, por lo dicho por Elder, esa sería para videoclip y él mismo haría que toda la ciudad se uniera al videoclip.

Milena se preguntaba el motivo por el cual debía de lacearse el cabello, aunque manteniendo su mismo estilo. No le gustaba el pelo lacio, para nada, pero lo haría de todas formas. Tarareaba la parte de la canción que le tocaba, junto a Elder, Ash y Nate, a la vez que hacía una serie de movimientos, acorde al ritmo inicial que plantearon.

Rosa seguía haciendo los atuendos de todos, para cada ocasión, junto a la ayuda de sus pokemon y los de los demás.

Tiffany seguía pintando más escenarios, mientras que Sidney creaba más música, acorde a la letra que cada uno proponía.

Nate y Yancy miraban todo con admiración. Nunca observaron tal pasión y compromiso para eso. Todos juntos trabajando en equipo.

\- ¡Oye, Nate! ¡Rápido que necesitamos más ayuda! – Ash le llamó, aunque se dio cuenta que estaba acompañado. Milena se acercó rápidamente a la pelirosada.

\- ¡Mucho gusto, señorita Yancy! ¡Siempre quise conocerla! ¡Soy Milena, directora novata de la casa productora Best Wishes! – se presentó – Y todos ellos son mis amigos – y la pelirroja presentó a cada uno de ellos.

A Yancy le dio sorpresa el saber que un [Alto Mando] formaba parte del grupo, por lo que les sugirió unírseles, alegando que tenía algo de tiempo para cada tarde. Ash, con la ayuda de Cilan, sacaron una copas de vino mezclado con soda sabor limón.

\- ¡Muy bien, celebremos por Yancy, quien se une por periodo corto a nuestro grupo! – el azabache alzó su vaso, en señal de brindis - ¡Salud!

\- ¡Salud! – y todos alzaron alegres, incluso los pokemon bebían zumo de bayas para celebrar.

**(Fin del OST)**

_**Time Skip. Día de la presentación.**_

Así, entre pequeños pelitos por desacuerdos, los cuales fueron solucionados rápidos; celos de las chicas hacia Serena y otra personita, quienes aprovechaban su ventaja de ser la primera y la segunda novia de Ash, respectivamente, para ir a dormir a su cuarto; desincronización al momento de cantar o hacer una coreografía, pasaron los días, rápidamente, hasta que el día esperado llegó: la presentación de los videoclip.

**(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube Dodo Dance – Bleach OST 02)**

Milena ya había ido a presentarlos, aunque, cuando pasaba por las calles, varias personas, más que todo chicas, le decían muchas cosas, como por ejemplo "Repetición del desmadre" "¿El líder de gimnasio tiene novia?" "¿Cómo se llama el entrenador? Está muy bueno" "Best Wishes si hace buenos eventos" "Donde hay más alcohol \: v/", etc., etc., etc.

Cabe decir que la pelirroja se moría de la pena por eso, aunque era de resaltar que todo, al final de cuentas, salió como esperaba, además de que tenía un plus: Best Wishes se estaba lanzando más a la fama, ya que, para esto, contó con el apoyo de tres estrellas: Sidney, guitarrista, baterista y DJ en Hoenn; Sabrina, la actriz y modelo estrella de la región; y Yancy, la Idol de toda la región.

Tras entregarlo en el edificio del evento, los de recepción le pidieron su número para más contratos y cosas por el estilo. Ella aceptó y regresó raudamente de donde vino, a la vez que observaba todo Pokewood y sus partes adyacentes con Ciudad Virbank: un desmadre total.

Cuando llegó al departamento, varios aún estaban con la resaca y jaquecas de ese día, aunque no se arrepintieron de nada. Bueno, de unas cosas sí, de otras no.

Se pusieron en una U alrededor de la televisión, para esperar los resultados y ver las canciones de todos, aunque Rosa y Serena usaban a Ash misma almohada. Incomodando a la pelirroja y a una rubia pintora. Cilan, por otro lado, trataba de alejarse sutilmente de Alice, quien estaba pegada a él. Se encontraba azul del pánico.

Nadie tenía ganas de hablar o algo, ya que seguían con su dolor de cabeza, mientras estaban a la espera.

\- ¿Creo que debería de haber repetición, no lo creen? – les preguntó Elder con una sonrisa burlesca.

\- ¡Ahora entiendo por qué Sasha quería matarte! ¡Si volviste Ciudad Virbank un boulevard del pecado con todos los secretos de alcohol que el maestro sabía! – le recriminó Ash, mientras Sidney y Sabrina estaban que se sobaban la cabeza.

\- Es verdad… Ese chico hizo lo mismo que en Pueblo Paleta… Armar el desmadre general – la líder psíquica estaba con una jaqueca.

\- ¿Cómo comenzó todo esto? – Cilan estaba alejándose de Alice, quien también estaba un poco apenada por la situación.

\- Bueno….

**(Fin del OST)**

_**Flash Back. Día de las grabaciones. 11:00 am**_

**(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube Paradise – Naruto Shippuden Road to Ninja OST)**

Ash estaba esperando a Sidney, mientras que ayudaba a colocar los fondos que Tiffany y Alice habían logrado hacer a tiempo, eso que no contaban con de los otros.

\- ¡Vayan y pongan en posición a los fondos del bosque, del pasaje de una calle, de las playas, muelles, etc.! ¡Coloquen ese fondo de buda en la parte izquierda! ¡Ese de la ciudad de Nueva Tork en el centro! – los empleados se movían lo más rápido posible, además de que fueron delicados, ya que ese fondo fue el que más trabajo les llevó a las rubias. Replicar tal cual el fondo de una ciudad bastante llamativa y, de por sí, cosmopolita, fue un trabajo agotador, y eso que la calidad del enorme cuadro era realmente admirable. Ambas sonrieron por eso, aunque sabían bien que el fondo solo saldría unos cuantos segundos, pero valía la pena todo el trabajo invertido, al igual que los demás cuadros.

\- ¡Muy bien, ya llegué! – Sidney estaba vestido con un conjunto negro: desde los zapatos, pantalones jean ajustados, sudadera con logotipo blanco BW, polo blanco y unos lentes negros. Rosa observó que los trajes que ella confeccionó y diseñó estaban bien hechos y a la medida. Todo estaba OK – Rosa ¿Me puedo quedar con las ropas que diseñaste para mí? – le preguntó. Ella solo asintió, con la condición de que le promocionara y a la productora de Milena cuando estuviera en Hoenn. El [Alto Mando] aceptó sin chistar. La castaña estaba orgullosa de su trabajo.

\- ¡Qué hace allí parado, Sidney! – Milena le llamó la atención. Al parecer, cuando era el trabajo, Milena se ponía estricta - ¡Ve a tu posición, YA! – el experto siniestro tuvo que ir rápido si no quería provocar la furia de la pelirroja.

\- ¿Todos están en posición? – preguntó Sabrina. Tanto los que habían sido contratados, así como varias personas más que se ofrecieron de voluntarios asintieron. Por otro lado, los que eran parte del grupo también hicieron lo mismo - ¡Serena, cuando la luz roja que vez allá se apague, empezaremos! ¿Estas lista? – la peli miel asintió, a la vez que pasaba una rápida revista.

**(Fin del OST)**

\- No te preocupes, Serena. Sé que lo harás bien, además de que ese traje confeccionado por Rosa te queda de las mil maravillas – Ash le levantó el pulgar en señal de apoyo, en su posición. La joven estaba vestida con un conjunto negro, así como Sidney, solo que ella tenía unos tacones negros; pantalones de cuero, los cuales se ceñían perfectos a sus piernas y muslos; una blusa negra con cuello en U, revelando un poco de su escote; chaqueta negra; y los aretes que Ash le regaló esa vez. Su cabello lo laceó un poco y se puso un poco de rubor en las mejillas, aunque, para Ash, ella no lo necesitaba, pero siempre era necesario para esta clase de situaciones – No eres mi novia por nada – la peli miel sonrió para sus adentros, con micrófono de plata en mano, junto a los guitarristas, quienes eran Nate y Ash; baterista, Sidney; y bajista Cilan. Cada uno con su atuendo respectivo.

\- ¡Empieza en 3, 2, 1!… ¡ACCIÓN! – decretó Milena, justo cuando la luz roja se apagó.

**Stronger – Kelly Clarkson**

_(Las letras que Serena cantará estarán en cursiva, mientras que algunos pensamientos o escenas estarán en letra normal. El videoclip será similar al de la cantante antes mencionada)_

_You know the bed feels warmer  
Sleeping here alone  
You know I dream in colour  
And do the things I want_

Serena cerró los ojos, tranquila, a la vez que normalizaba su respiración, hasta que recordó a cierta persona que nunca más quería ver en su vida, así como su pasado en Kalos. Abrió los ojos con determinación.

_You think you got the best of me  
Think you had the last laugh  
Bet you think that everything good is gone  
Think you left me broken down  
Think that I'd come running back  
Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong_

Todo lo que había pasado en el Pueblo Accumula, las palabras de Matt y todo el daño que le hizo se empezó a hacer añicos, para dar paso a una nueva mujer.

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

Lo que estaban bailando en los diversos escenarios con la canción, sentían la letra con pasión. Serena se había metido de lleno a la letra y a todos.

_You heard that I was starting over with someone new  
They told you I was moving on over you_

Ash sabía claramente a quien se refería, tras escuchar esa parte. Perfectamente, él ya se había propuesto que nunca más sufra por alguien que no lo mereciera, en absoluto.

_You didn't think that I'd come back  
I'd come back swinging  
You try to break me  
But you see..._

En otra parte de Unova, Matt sentía que iba a arrepentirse de lo que le hizo a Serena más pronto de lo que esperaba.

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

Serena ya estaba encaminada a seguir adelante. No importaba las malas vibras. Siempre tendría a sus padres, familiares, amigos y, en especial, al entrenador de quien se enamoró y que siempre estaría a su lado.

_Thanks to you I got a new thing started  
Thanks to you I'm not a broken hearted  
Thanks to you I'm finally thinking about me  
You know in the end the day to left  
was just my beginning_

_In the end..._

La peli miel se puso en medio del escenario, mientras que todos los que bailaban, incluso el público que pasaba por allí se unió con gusto, ya que se identificaban con la letra. Todos bailaban al son de la joven de Kalos.

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

Al final, la canción terminó, bajo una gran sonrisa radiante de alegría y agradecimiento por parte de la peli miel, frente a todos, quienes aplaudieron.

\- ¿¡Ya terminaron con la grabación de las diversas partes!? – preguntó la directora. Los encargados asintieron, además de que algunas personas que Sabrina trajo se alistaban para el otro evento - ¡Muy bien, tienen una hora para que tomen un descanso y se cambien para la siguiente, ya que la canción de Cilan la haremos en la plaza principal de la ciudad! – todos suspiraron aliviados.

_**En otro lugar. 12:00 pm**_

Tras descansar, varios de los implicados se vistieron, esta vez, con ropa que Sabrina les consiguió, ya que el tiempo no le alcanzó a Rosa. La ropa que usarían sería demasiado colorida y llamativa, además de que era un poco más elaborada que las demás, la cual, además de eso, resaltaba mucho el físico de los varones, por lo ceñido y entallado, pero lo que más resaltaba era su sombrero, los adornos de plata. Todos los conjuntos eran de color gris oscuro y hechos con lana de la mejor calidad. Todos tenían los adornos de plata y los sombreros, menos uno: Cilan, quien llevaba adornos de oro y sin el sombrero, el cual estaba colgando en su espalda. Cada músico fue contratado por Sabrina, quien gustosa había cobrado algunos favores que le debían.

Para el lapso establecido, el escenario del concierto estaba listo, además de que había un público que se reunió, ya que les parecía interesante ver qué clase de música sería, aunque habían más mujeres que otra cosa, debido a que vieron a los hombres vestidos de esa manera, incluso algunas estaban que comían al peliverde con la mirada. Alice miró con un ceja levantada y una vena resaltando en la cien, aunque prefirió obviarlo.

\- ¿Todo está listo? – preguntó Milena, mientras esperaba que las retocadoras pusieran un poco de crema al rostro de los hombres, para que den una mejor presencia

\- ¡Ya casi terminamos! – le respondieron al unísono.

**(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube Uunan and the Stone Storage Room – One Piece OST 01)**

Mientras tanto, Cilan recordaba que, este mismo día, hace años atrás cuando llevaba ya menos de un año en la escuela de conocedores, habían dos chicas: una chica de cabellera azabache y ojos almendra; junto a una rubia de ojos celestes, muy parecida a Alice, más no siendo ella, ya que ella tenía su cabellera rubia laceada y Alice la tenía levemente ondeada.

Esto casi nadie lo sabía, a excepción de sus hermanos, pero los tres eran mejores amigos, aunque también un pequeño triángulo amoroso, justo antes de que el peliverde empezara a odiar a las rubias. La morena amaba a Cilan, pero este quería a la rubia. La última, sin embargo, se enamoró de un patán quien era integrante del recién formado Equipo Plasma, sin que Cilan lo sepa.

La relación de la rubia con el Plasma la hizo cambiar radicalmente, volviéndola en alguien vil y despiadada. Poco a poco, Cilan vio cómo se consumía, pero antes de que esto pasara, le confesó sus sentimientos, los cuales fueron terriblemente pisoteados sin consideración alguna. El peliverde entró en un estado de depresión puro y la chica de cabellos azabaches estuvo allí para consolarlo y sacarlo adelante, meta que consiguió con mucho tiempo y gracias a que la rubia se retiró de la escuela de conocedores.

Tras pasar un año de estudios y con un Cilan más recuperado, la chica de mirada avellana obtuvo el valor y se le confesó a un peliverde más repuesto. Este le pidió un poco de tiempo, pero, al final, aceptó la relación.

Pasó el tiempo y la relación que tuvo con ella terminó siendo de maravilla. El peliverde estaba muy feliz a su lado y aprendió, de quererla, a amarla por sobre todas las cosas. Con los días, ya estaban haciendo planes para cuando fueran más mayores e ir a vivir a otra ciudad, tranquilamente, incluso la chica ya estaba pensando cuantos hijos quería tener con el peliverde, motivo por el que se apenaba bastante al saber que ella quería tener 7 hijos y ya le había mencionado algunos nombres.

Sin embargo, no todo iba a ser felicidad para sus vidas. Un día, la rubia, así como se fue de sus vidas, había llegado de visita a la casa del peliverde, cuando él y la azabache estaban solos, ya que los hermanos del conocedor habían salido de compras. La atendieron cordialmente, pero, en un descuido, la rubia aprovechó para clavarle un cuchillo a la altura del pecho en la sala. Cuando Cilan llegó hacia donde estaban, se quedó estático por un segundo, aterrado, para luego correr hacia su amada. Fueron segundos eternos que pasaban lentamente, hasta que logró tenerla entre sus brazos, ensangrentada y con una mirada que no tenía odio, sino una de compasión, comprensión y perdón, a pesar de lo que le hicieron. Fue allí que encaró a la rubia, quien se reía maniacamente, además de una mirada llena de maldad pura, y trató de retenerla, gritándole el motivo. La ojiceleste alegó que la azabache no le hizo nada, ni en el pasado ni en el presente, con una maldad que no conocía limites, pero era alguien innecesaria para el mundo, que solo los de genes superiores eran los elegidos para vivir en la región y que todos, un día, caerían, incluyendo él mismo, cuando sea el momento, por lo que, por piedad, la mató ella misma.

Justo en eso, llegaron sus hermanos y trataron de retener a Cilan y a la rubia, pero vieron el cuerpo moribundo de su futura cuñada, quedándose atónitos. Esto fue aprovechado por la ojiceleste, quien huyó raudamente del lugar. Llamaron a la ambulancia, y la internaron en cuadros intensivos. Las horas pasaron y la lluvia cayó, junto a los relámpagos que sonaban poderosos. Cilan esperó un cuadro favorable, pero los doctores le dijeron que estaba en sus últimos momentos, por lo que le hicieron pasar a verla.

Cuando entró, ella le sonrió gentilmente y él se puso a llorar, como un niño indefenso sin la ayuda de su madre o de su padre, sin quien apoyarse. Ella, como siempre, le reconfortó en sus brazos, aunque estos eran débiles por la pérdida masiva de sangre y la hemorragia. Él solo decía que era por su culpa que todo estaba así, pero ella le consoló, que él no era el culpable de nada y le agradecía por su amor, para ella fue lo mejor que le pudo pasar en la vida y que siempre lo amaría, además de que le pidió que encuentre la felicidad. Como último deseo, le pidió que nunca odiara y que perdonara, además de recalcarle su amor, incluso en el más allá. En ese momento, expiró.

Cilan entró en estado de negación, luego de pánico, para luego llorar a mares y gritar con un gran dolor en el corazón y la garganta, hasta que perdió la conciencia en brazos de ella, por tres días y tres noches.

Tras recordar este evento fortuito, se calmó y limpió las lágrimas que estaban a punto de salir tras recordar el primer gran y gigantesco escalón hacia su odio con las rubias.

**(Fin del OST)**

\- ¡Cilan, ponte en escenario de una vez por todas! – le llamó Milena con un megáfono. El peliverde solo asintió y se puso en posición. Varias mujeres que estaban allí chillaron mismas fangirls y Alice se sonrojó levemente al verlo así, pero ella deseaba quitar esa mirada fría que el peliverde siempre le brindaba. No sabía la razón, pero, al igual que ella deseaba borrar su falsa sonrisa, sus instintos le decían que debía de curar el corazón de ese hombre.

\- Dejame modular mi voz un poco más – le respondió, mientras hacía unas gárgaras y escuchaba su modulación, hasta quedar OK – Por suerte que aprendí algo de esas aburridas clases de canto – susurró - ¿Todos listos? – preguntó el conocedor a los músicos. Estos asintieron con una sonrisa leve. El peliverde se dirigió al público – Quisiera dedicar esta canción a la mujer que fue mi todo y que siempre me verá – y dicho esto, se puso en posición…

**Abrázame muy fuerte – Juan Gabriel **

_(Las letras que Cilan cantará estarán en cursiva, mientras que algunos pensamientos o escenas estarán en letra normal. El videoclip será similar al del gran cantante antes mencionado, además de la vestimenta)_

_Cuando tú estás conmigo es cuando yo digo_

_Que valió la pena todo, todo lo que yo he sufrido_

_No sé si es un sueño aún_

_O es una realidad_

_Pero cuando estoy contigo es cuando digo_

_Que este amor que siento es porque tú lo has merecido_

_Con decirte amor que otra vez he amanecido_

_Llorando de felicidad_

_A tu lado yo siento que estoy viviendo_

_Nada es como ayer_

Cilan recordó a su querida azabache, mientras cerró los ojos por un momento, recordando su sonrisa amable. Sonrió con nostalgia.

El público escuchaba con tristeza la letra, mientras que algunas mujeres alistaban algunos pañuelos por si las dudas. Rosa, Serena, Milena y Tiffany estaban en ese grupo, mientras que Alice escuchaba admirada como el peliverde cantaba con una pasión, melancolía y tristeza únicas, incluso una recién llegada Yancy, al lado de Nate, estaba gimoteando un poco.

_Abrázame que el tiempo pasa y él nunca perdona_

_Ha hecho estragos en mi gente como en mi persona_

_Abrázame que el tiempo es malo y muy cruel amigo_

_Abrázame que el tiempo es oro si tú estás conmigo_

_Abrázame fuerte, muy fuerte, más fuerte que nunca_

_Siempre abrázame_

Ash y los demás chicos miraban a Cilan, brindándole el apoyo moral. Intuían que algo grave le había pasado, lo cual se vio reflejado en la letra.

Para sorpresa de Cilan, pudo observar la silueta de su amada allí, frente a él. Sonrió, mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

_Hoy que tú estás conmigo_

_Yo no sé si está pasando el tiempo o tú lo has detenido_

_Así quiero estar por siempre_

_Aprovecho que estás tú conmigo_

_Te doy gracias por cada momento de mi vivir_

La silueta le sonrió aún más, mientras esta le decía, por lo que Cilan pudo entender tras interpretar sus labios, solo un "Te amo".

_Tú cuando mires para el cielo_

_Por cada estrella que aparezca amor es un 'te quiero'_

_Abrázame que el tiempo hiere y el cielo es testigo_

_Que el tiempo es cruel a nadie quiere por eso te digo_

Allí fue que el peliverde se metió de lleno con la letra, mientras lloraba silenciosamente, sin dejar que su voz sea entrecortada por los sentimientos que lo embargaban en esos instantes.

_Abrázame muy fuerte amor mantenme así a tu lado_

_Yo quiero agradecerte amor todo lo que me has dado_

_Quiero poder corresponderte de una forma u otra a diario_

_Amor yo nunca del dolor he sido partidario_

_Pero a mí me tocó sufrir cuando confié y creí_

_En alguien que juró que daba su vida por mí_

Rememoró el momento de la muerte de su novia y el corazón le dolió más que nunca, mientras la garganta se le secaba, pero decidió continuar, para sacar todo su dolor.

_Abrázame que el tiempo pasa y ese no se detiene_

_Abrázame muy fuerte amor que el tiempo en contra viene_

La muerte en brazos de ella llegaba a su mente, como una espada atravesando su corazón, constante y dolorosa.

_Abrázame que Dios perdona pero el tiempo a ninguno_

_Abrázame que no le importa saber quién es uno_

_Abrázame que el tiempo pasa y él nunca perdona_

_Ha hecho estragos en mi gente como en mi persona_

_Abrázame que el tiempo es malo y muy cruel amigo_

_Abrázame muy fuerte amor_

Tras terminar la canción, cada una de las damas allí presentes estaban llorando a mares y los hombres miraban con respeto, aunque algunos estaban con ligeras lágrimas en sus ojos. Habían sentido el dolor de la letra y todo ese sentimiento, incluso varios pokemon que estaban allí, más que todo las hembras, lloraban silenciosamente. Decidieron terminar la grabación del concierto en vivo en ese instante.

**(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube Theme of One Punch Man ~ Ballad Version ~ - ONE TAKE MAN (ONE PUNCH MAN SOUNDTRACK))**

Tras unos minutos de silencio, la silueta de la chica pasó por Cilan, en forma de una suave brisa de viento, aunque esta le susurró unas palabras, las cuales el peliverde logró escuchar, palabras que lo dejaron conmocionado.

_\- Sé feliz, amor mío – _Cilan se arrodilló y lloró, como nunca lo había hecho.

_\- Anastasia –_ el peliverde solo pensaba en ella, a la vez que Ash le ayudaba a salir de allí y colocarlo en una banca, para que desfogara todo su dolor.

Justo en eso, llega Milena con los ojos rojos por llorar tras escuchar la canción del conocedor.

\- Ash, la siguiente canción será la de Rosa. Será en la parte norte de Pokewood y varios de mis encargados ya están preparándolo todo con los fondos que Alice dibujó – hizo una pausa – Lo haremos a eso de las 5:00 pm – dicho esto, se retiró.

Las chicas se acercaron, pero al ver al peliverde así, querían ir a apoyarlo. Ash volteó a verlas, negando, como quien diciéndoles que lo dejaran calmarse. Sin embargo, Alice se acercó a pasos veloces, aunque Rosa la retuvo, mandándole la misma mirada que el azabache tenía. Ella comprendió.

Ash y Cilan se quedaron solos. Uno cabizbajo y el otro, como apoyo, como un amigo en quien debería de confiar.

\- ¿Ella fue importante para ti, no es así? – le preguntó.

\- Como no tienes una maldita idea, Ash… Como no tienes idea… - respondió con la voz entrecortada y lágrimas a punto de salir – Ella curó mi corazón destrozado… La aprendí a amar y no me arrepentía de nada por haberlo hecho… hasta que tuvo que pasar eso… - susurró con los puños cerrados de la impotencia.

A pesar de todo, y en contra de las chicas, Alice, nuevamente, fue corriendo hacia el peliverde, ante la sorpresa de Ash, y puso la cabeza del conocedor entre sus pechos, a modo de almohada. Cilan se iba a quitar del agarre de la rubia, la que tanto repudiaba por ser la persona que más le recordaba a la asesina de Anastasia, pero una gentil y suave caricia, llena de una bondad sincera, hizo que abriera sus ojos y parara por un momento sus lágrimas.

\- Si vas a llorar, hazlo. Estaré para ti en estos momentos y no aceptaré un NO por respuesta – le advirtió esto último, mientras le hablaba mansamente – Te devuelvo el favor que me hiciste, Cilan – le acarició la cabellera, suavemente.

El peliverde no se contuvo más y lloró mucho más de lo esperado, mientras apretaba con mucho más fuerza las ropas de la rubia. Ash se levantó y decidió dejarlos allí. Al parecer, la rubia iba a ser de más utilidad que él mismo.

**(Fin del OST)**

**_Veinte minutos antes de las 5:00 pm_**

**(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube Good Morning – Sakurasou no Pet na Kanojo OST 01)**

Después de que Cilan se calmó, lo cual fue como a las 4:30 pm, ambos esperaron unos 10 minutos más, hasta que el peliverde se calmó, gracias también a sus pokemon. Alice valoraba mucho la intervención de estos para con su entrenador.

Se levantaron a paso calmado, con un conocedor más repuesto.

\- ¿Estás seguro que te encuentras bien? – le preguntó la rubia.

\- Por supuesto, aprovechadora – le contestó con una leve sonrisa, pero ya no le brindaba una mirada tan fría como antes. Había bajado un poco de intensidad, pero algo era algo.

\- ¿Vas a seguir con eso? Tengo un nombre, sabes – le inquirió seria, pero abrió los ojos al ver que el peliverde le ofrecía el brazo para que le acompañara.

\- Por lo de hace un momento, muchas gracias, Alice – lo dijo agradecido, aunque trataba de que el pánico no cunda en él. Ella sonrió por eso y aceptó el gesto.

\- No hay de qué, Cilan – sonrió feliz y se dejó guiar por el conocedor.

**(Fin del OST)**

Cuando llegaron al escenario, gracias a un papel que Ash le había dejado con este, pudieron observar que Rosa estaba vestida con una falda roja con franjas azules horizontales, franjas cremas horizontales y verticales que hacían juego con esta; camisa blanca con bordes rojiazules; zapatos marrones; medias blancas hasta los muslos; y unos listones azules con franjas rojas y cremas horizontales en cada uno de sus grandes moños, además de la leve base que logró ponerse para verse más bella. Cabe decir que todo el diseño de su vestimenta era diseño propio.

En el escenario, le acompañaban Sidney, en la batería; Roxxie, primera guitarra; Nate, segunda guitarra; Elder, bajo; y Serena, la armónica y una guitarra acústica. Cada uno estaba vestido bajo el estilo que Rosa les impuso: escolar. Ella, personalmente, le pidió a Ash que estuviera de espectador.

\- ¡Muy bien! ¡Vamos a empezar en 3, 2, 1! – Milena choco palmas, para que el público, quienes eran más que en la parte de Cilan, y los músicos colocaron sus instrumentos donde se debía - ¡ACCIÓN!

**Type: ¡Wild!**

_(Las letras que Rosa cantará estarán en cursiva, mientras que algunos pensamientos o escenas estarán en letra normal)_

Serena empezó con la armónica, tranquilamente, para luego Sidney, Roxxie, Nate y Elder darles ese toque explosivo a la canción…

_Masara TOWN ni sayonara-shite kara_

_Doredake no jikan tatta darou_

_Surikizu kirikizu nakama no kazu_

_Sore wa chotto jiman ka na_

Ash se quedó de piedra. Esa canción se trataba de él mismo. Cuando Rosa le dijo, secretamente en la mañana, que ella le tenía una sorpresa en el concierto, no se imaginaba para nada de esto. Además que, como fondo, estaba un lienzo de un niño entrenador saliendo de Pueblo Paleta, dibujado por la misma Tiffany con la ayuda de Alice.

_Ano koro suggoku hayatte-ita kara  
kai ni hashitta kono SUNIIKA mo  
Ima de wa sekai juu sagashite mo mitsukaranai  
Saikou no boroboro gutsu sa!_

Todos disfrutaban de la canción. Era pegajosa y movida, además de un toque del buen pop juvenil que llamaba la atención de muchas más personas de los alrededores, incluso de personas famosas y cazadores de talentos que estaban por allí. A un principio, quedaron encantados con la canción de Serena, pero también estaba esta otra chica. Ya sabían a quien más buscar.

El fondo cambió a un lienzo donde mostraban las aventuras de Ash en Kanto.

_Ohhh yeahhhh_

Sin embargo, quien más disfrutaba de la música era el mismo Ash, quien movía su cabeza al ritmo de la música, aunque este se confundió de género, ya que la canción era pop juvenil, más no Hard Metal.

_Itsu no ma ni ka...TYPE: WILD!  
Sukoshi-zutsu dakedo...TYPE: WILD!  
Motto motto...TYPE: WILD!  
Tsuyoku naru yo...TYPE: WILD!_

El fondo mostraba ahora todas las aventuras por la región Johto, a la vez que luces de bengala se mostraban en todo su esplendor ante el movimiento de manos de Rosa.

Todos hacían hurras a la vez que la canción se ponía más interesante y los que tocaban los instrumentos destilaban pasión sin precedentes.

_SUUTSUKEESU mo kinenshashin mo GAIDO mo iranai tabi dakedo_

_Deatta minna no atatakasa  
Sore wa chanto motte kaeru yo_

Rosa movió las caderas de manera coqueta, a la vez que alzaba una mano, para luego bailar al son de la canción.

_Nandaka dou-temo tsurai kanji no omoide datte atta hazu dakedo  
_

Una nueva imagen bajó: se trataba de las aventuras de Ash en la región Hoenn y sus retos de la batalla de la frontera

_Kizukanai uchi ni RYUKKU no hokorobi kara  
Kobore ochite shimatta you sa!_

Ahora mostraba como fondo, el lienzo de la batalla entre Ash y Paul, más que todo el choque entre Infernape y Electivire, con todo su poder.

_Itsu no ma ni ka...TYPE: WILD!  
Sukoshi-zutsu dakedo...TYPE: WILD!  
Motto motto...TYPE: WILD!  
Tsuyoku naru yo...TYPE: WILD!_

Ahora, el último cuadro que mostró fue a un Ash que estaba parado en la entrada de Pueblo Arcilla, mirando hacia el horizonte, de espaldas, mientras la brisa se mecía junto a él y como fondo, el paisaje de un nuevo amanecer.

En ese momento, Rosa bajó del escenario, con micrófono en mano y camino hacia el azabache, quien estaba caminando calmadamente hacia Ash. La distancia entre ambos se hacía cada vez más corta. Casi todos los amigos de Ash sabían que haría la castaña, por lo que sonrieron para sus adentros.

El azabache y la castaña estaban frente a frente. Rosa mirando a Ash y viceversa. Ella sonrió con ternura y sus ojos destilaban un sentimiento más que puro. Suspiró y tomó el micrófono.

_Soshite itsuka kou iu yo_

La joven de moños tomó la mano derecha del entrenador y puso está a la altura de su corazón, mientras miraba al entrenador, con alegría.

_Hello, my dream_

**(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube Bye, Bye – Accel World OST)**

Tras terminar la canción y la grabación de su parte, Rosa, sin pensarlo y con un rojo de vergüenza, pero a la vez, con una mirada llena de determinación y una gran añoranza, a la vez que tenía miles de emociones en ese instante. Decidió dar el paso.

Poco a poco, la distancia entre sus rostros se hacía cada vez más corta, a la vez que el mundo para ambos se reducía solo a ellos. Un silencio cómodo se formó y todo se volvió blanco: las personas, los pokemon, el ambiente, el escenario, todo se redujo a nada. Solamente eran Ash y Rosa, Rosa y Ash, nada más. Las mejillas sonrosadas de la joven y su mirada llena de dulzura, con sus labios tono melocotón entreabiertos hicieron que el azabache tuviera miles de emociones en ese instante, comparables a cuando estuvo con Serena.

Con su mano izquierda, Ash tomó suavemente la mejilla de Rosa, y puso la derecha en la cintura de la castaña, con firmeza. Ella sintió una sensación agradable y electrizante recorriéndole por todo el cuerpo, a la vez. El corazón empezó a latirle con mucha más violencia, ansioso y añorante. El entrenador se encargó de acortar mucho más la distancia, atrayéndola hacia él, sorprendiéndola a sobremanera.

El azabache, con los ojos cerrados, sentía que sus labios rozaban suavemente con los de ella, cálidamente y dulcemente. Rosa, por otro lado, sentía su corazón y su ser explotar a sobremanera, pero por completo dicha. Cerró los ojos, a la vez que una lágrima de alegría recorría su mejilla. Los labios de ambos se tocaban, como si se buscaran en la oscuridad, pero, a medida que el tiempo pasaba, el deseo de tenerse se hacía cada vez más fuerte, por lo que el contacto profundizó y ella rodeó con sus manos por la espalda del azabache, para nunca separarse de él. La modista podía sentir el torso de su amado y el entrenador los pechos de su querida castaña, siendo este momento mucho más íntimo y romántico, a la vez que escuchaban los latidos de sus corazones, completamente al unísono.

Fue el primer beso entre Ash y Rosa. Un beso distinto al que tuvo con Serena, quien fue un poco más intenso. Con Rosa, predominaba la gentileza, era un beso que transmitía sus más íntimos sentimientos, un beso casto, lleno de amor, el primer beso de Rosa.

Siguieron así por unos minutos más, hasta que ambos no pudieron más, por la falta de oxígeno. Fue allí que lo pudo sentir. Cada mujer era diferente. Los labios de Rosa sabían a leche con melocotón, junto con un pequeño toque de chocolate, mientras que los de Serena sabían a fresas y té de canela, pero ambos le agradaban, en absoluto.

Ambos se sonrieron: él con gentileza y ella con dulzura.

\- Te amo, Ash Ketchum de Kanto – Rosa le sonrió con los ojos cerrados, las mejillas sonrosadas y una sonrisa que destilaba felicidad al máximo. Esta imagen quedaría grabada con fuego en la mente de Ash, quien sonrió - ¿Podría acompañarte en tu camino? ¿Ser tu novia?– preguntó.

\- Por supuesto, futura modista de Unova, mi Rosa – le sonrió. Ella asintió contenta, mientras se dejaba acariciar su cabeza por el azabache y una ligera lágrima se posaba en su rostro.

Fuegos artificiales empezaron a sonar, a la vez que todo el público aplaudió y entró en algarabía general, felicitando a los novios, ante el ambiente que se formó.

**(Fin del OST)**

Después de unos momentos, ambos se miraron y sonrieron, a la vez que chocaban sus frentes, con una sonrisa.

\- Ejem…. – Milena se puso entre ellos, con seriedad, tosiendo levemente, aunque con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados. Ambos se separaron intempestivamente – Entiendo que quieran tener su momento, pero ahora estamos más que ocupados, aunque Serena está firmando unos autógrafos por la canción que hizo desde temprano – señaló a sus espaldas, al ver a muchas chicas, con el corazón roto, abordando a la peli miel, quien sonreía apenadamente por todos los cumplidos. En el mismo caso estaba Cilan, mujeres de todas las edades. Alice se sentía incómoda por eso, incluso el conocedor, por la cantidad de rubias que habían. Una de ellas le nalgueó, lo cual llevó a la prima de Tiffany, con una gran vena en la cien, tomar de la mano del peliverde y llevárselo de allí. Tiffany sonreía burlona por el actuar de ella – Ash, debemos de alistarnos con Elder, Nate y Sidney. Nos están esperando para ir a los estudios que Sabrina contrató. Está cerca de acá –el azabache asintió – Perdón por abordarte el novio, Rosa – se disculpó la pelirroja con la castaña.

\- No te preocupes. Más bien, tu eres la que no debería de pedirme permiso. Estamos en confianza – le guiñó, sugerente. La productora se sonrojó levemente.

\- Bu… Bueno… ¿Nos vamos Ash? – él solo asintió, dejándose llevar.

_\- Mejor hago que me guíe, antes de que se enoje – _pensó con sonrisa nerviosa el azabache - ¡Yvonne, nos vemos cuando termines! – le habló, mientras se despedía alzando la mano. Ella asintió, mientras atendía al público. Milena, por otro lado, sacó su videomisor y hablaba con algunos de sus allegados.

\- ¿Ya tienen preparados los videos de las presentaciones anteriores, además de los editados? – preguntó. Estos asintieron – Me lo tienen listo para cuando todo esto termine – puntualizó.

**_6:00 pm. Parte Sur de Pokewood._**

Todos ya estaban con sus ropas puestas, además de unas indumentarias bien colocadas y maquillaje base para quedar bien.

Milena estaba con unos tacones negros, jeans negros ajustados, un top negro de cuero con detalles plateados, brazaletes de oro, aretes del mismo juego y su peinado de coleta, pero laceado. Elder estaba con unas botas negras, jeans negros y unas sudadera ploma. Ash estaba con lentes de sol, un polo negro con detalles, bermudas beige y zapatillas negras, aunque lo más curioso en él era que le habían puesto una peluca negra estilo afro. Nate, por otro lado, estaba como Ash: lentes normales, polo negro con detalles, bermudas plomas con detalles floreados y zapatillas negras, además de que todo su cabello fue recogido en una gran trenza hacia abajo (N.A: Una idea del estilo puede ser Renji Abarai de Bleach en el último capítulo del manga).

Cuando Rosa, Serena, Tiffany y los demás, eso incluyendo a la misma Yancy, quien vino vestida como una Idol, querían morirse de la risa al ver al dueto, aunque Ash y Nate se sentían a gusto. Al menos, no los vistieron con ropa femenina.

Sidney, cambiado con unos jeans azul oscuro, casaca de cuero negra, una bufanda blanquinegra, un polo blanco y zapatillas marrón oscuro, se colocaba en frente de sus herramientas de trabajo como DJ y producciones musicales.

\- Muy bien, ahora esta es mi parte del trabajo – se tronó los nudillos el de mechón borgoña. Justo en eso, Sabrina llega y lo saluda, para luego ir a una zona un poco más alejada de ellos, dándoles su espacio, aunque lo que no sabían era que ella había traído unos chicos con megáfonos y muchos cables, los cuales conectaban, al final, con un adaptador para los megáfonos. Elder le había recomendado varias cosas, y ella solamente accedió con hacerlo – Chicos, colóquense en posición – Ash y Nate se pusieron al fondo de la sala, al frente de dos micrófonos. Milena y Elder estaban delante de ellos, con dos micrófonos también – Ok, Let's go do it!

**David Guetta &amp; Chris Willis Feat. Fergie &amp; LMFAO - Gettin' Over You **

_(Milena como Fergie, Elder como Chris Willis, Ash como RedFoo, Nate como Sky Blu (ambos de LMFAO), Sidney como David Guetta. Así como los anteriores, las canciones se desarrollarán tal como el videoclip original. Las letras en cursiva será la canción y en letra normal, el posible desarrollo) _

_[Sidney]_

_So guys, Are you ready with it? I want to one take. _

_Let's go! _

_[Milena]__  
__All the things I know right now__  
__If I only knew back then__  
__There's no gettin' over__  
__No gettin over'__  
__There's just no getting over you._

_[Elder]_

_Wish I could spin my world into reverse, just to have you back again__  
__There's no getting over__  
__There's no gettin over__  
__There's just no getting over you (you)!_

Ambos con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros, se movían al ritmo de la canción, mientras que el azabache y el castaño sabían que llegaría su momento, además de que Sidney publicaba esto en Poke Twitter a través de su celular. Los observadores sentían moverse al son.

_[Ash y Nate]_

_We're back__  
__Hey, hey I cant forget you baby__  
__I think about you everyday__  
__I tried to mascarate the pain__  
__Thats why in next on the booth__  
__D-d-d dance to the groove__  
__There is no there is no getting over you.__  
__Baby it feels so right__  
__To dance to the beat up night__  
__The heat between you and I retreat to the morning light__  
__We like to live like class__  
__And pour them shots up in the glass__  
__But there is no, there is no getting over you._

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, aunque Sabrina ya sabía que iban a hacer y por eso lo pasó por alto, un chico externo a esto, ya había conectado a un puerto de altavoz, el cual conectaba a varios megáfonos. Estos, a su vez, fueron colocados en diversos puntos y en las partes más altas de los edificios adyacentes. Todo esto llamó la atención del público de Pokewood, además de varias zonas de Ciudad Virbank, quienes se acercaron lo más rápido posible por la canción, la cual era demasiado movida y tenía ese toque que encantaba. No importaba si estaban en una reunión, con sus familias, de excursión en Pokewood o de entrenamiento con pokemon, fueron sin distinción alguna. Además de eso, al ver los retwitts que tenía Sidney en su cuenta, otros más se acercaron, muchos más de lo esperado. Obviamente, todo esto estaba grabado.

_I'm a party, and party and party and party...__  
__And party and party and party...__  
__I'm a party, and party and party and party...__  
__And party and party and party..._

Todas las personas que llegaron se metieron a la sala de grabación. Esto extrañó bastante a los que cantaban, pero Sidney les dio la orden de seguir como si nada. Ellos aceptaron y siguieron.

_[Milena]__  
__All the things I know right now__  
__If I only knew back then__  
__There's no gettin' over__  
__No gettin over'__  
__There's just no getting over you._

Lo que no sabían era que más y más personas se acercaban al lugar, generando que las oficiales Jenny fueran a indagar qué pasaba.

_[Elder]__  
__Wish I could spin my world into reverse, just to have you back again__  
__There's no getting over__  
__There's no gettin over__  
__There's just no getting over you (you)!_

Sidney salía a las calles con su equipo portátil en mano, con una gran sonrisa, mientras que Nate era sacado a cuestas, por la algarabía general, para luego ir con Yancy. Ash, por otro lado, salía con Rosa y Serena, cada una en un brazo, mientras bailaban, a la vez que se unieron al grupo de Nate y Yancy, quien bailaba muy animada, como nunca antes lo había hecho. Milena bailaba, mientras Tiffany y Alice bailaban juntas, chocando espalda con espalda. Elder bailaba con Sabrina. Cilan, por otro lado, era abordado por tres jovencitas que bailaban a gusto con el conocedor.

_[Ash y Nate]__  
__I'm a party, and party and party and party...__  
__And party and party and party...__  
__I'm a party, and party and party and party...__  
__And party and party and party...__We're back_

Todos ya estaban afuera ya y Milena se puso en un pequeño estrado. Las oficiales Jenny llegaron, pero decidieron observar y no decir nada al respecto, más bien, les dieron el voto a favor con un pulgar arriba.

_[Milena]__  
__People in the place__  
__If you ever felt love__  
__Then you know what I'm talking about__  
__There is no getting over__  
__Aaaaaahhhhhh_

_[Ash y Nate]__  
__I'm a party, and party and party and party...__  
__And party and party and party...__  
__I'm a party, and party and party and party...__  
__And party and party and party.._.

_[Milena]__  
__There's just no getting over you_

Al final, todos terminar en una ovación general, tanto el público juvenil que vino, incluso las oficiales Jenny que vinieron para detener este pequeño alboroto.

Elder, de la nada, puso un disco de varias canciones Techno, Electro, Rock, Pop, Hip Hop y demás similares, mientras todos seguían bailando, además de que trajo alcohol. Ya se estaba armando lo que él quería, sin que nadie dijera nada: "El peor desmadre de la región Unova".

\- ¡Vamos a otro lugar, al sur de Pokewood! ¡Qué siga la fiesta! – y todos se alegraron eufóricamente al recibir todo el apoyo de Sabrina.

Y así, de camino para ese lugar, el desmadre siguió ante viento y marea, arrasando prácticamente con todos y animando a muchas personas y pokemon a unírseles, esto último por los pokemon de cada uno de los participantes.

Sin embargo, Ash, Nate, Yancy y Sabrina se separaron del grupo, por encargo de esta última, ya que, para la última canción, necesitarían de todo lo que pasara más adelante.

_**10:00 pm. Zona Sur de Pokewood**_

La zona sur se caracterizaba por tener una piscina, barra libre y ser una zona donde se organizaban las grandes fiestas hasta altas horas de la noche, además de ser aledaña a los hogares de las personas más conservadoras y con costumbres muy a la antigua, más que todo por una familia de ancianos, quienes no agradaban de las fiestas, más que todo el señor jefe de hogar. La esposa cambió su pensamiento de a pocos, con el pasar del tiempo.

Con la ayuda de algunas personas, Sabrina pudo convencer a la señora de irse a descansar a otro sitio, además de que pudo maquillarse y crear una máscara, con la cual, imitaba perfectamente a la esposa de este hombre conservador. Incluso con la vestimenta..

Cabe resaltar que, cuando la fiesta llegó a esa zona, ya estaba cansado de toda esta situación, a pesar de la palabras de su "esposa" en no ir y dejarlos, ya que eran jóvenes. Sin embargo, este se opuso y decidió llamarles la atención. Ash ya estaba allí, liderando todo el desmadre, junto a unos chicos y unas modelos que Sabrina contrató, vestido como antes, solo que se cambió el polo por un polo manga cero y cuello U de color amarillo, aunque si mantenía la peluca.

Todos guardaron silencio ante los improperios e insultos que el señor le brindaba a todos los presentes, hasta que a Ash le importó un comino todo eso y lo único que le dijo, mientras activaba la música, a través de su control Bluetooth, fue:

**LMFAO - Sorry For Party Rocking **

_(Ash como RedFoo y Nate como Sky Blu. Así como las otras canciones, las escenas transcurrirán similarmente al videoclip) _

_[Ash]_

"_Sorry for party rocking!"_

Y Elder, quien estaba con una caja dorada de ojos rojos y boca rectangular negra en la cabeza, lo botó como si fuese un saco de papas. Este, indignado, se levantó y se apartó mientras el desmadre continuaba. Sacó su celular y llamó a la oficial Jenny.

Justo en esos momentos, la oficial, junto a otra más, arrestaban a un miembro del Equipo Plasma. Cuando escucharon el llamado, ellas solo voltearon y sonrieron cómplicemente. El Plasma, sabiendo que harían, les pidió unírseles. Estas aceptaron y llamaron por radio a todos: a Nate (quien estaba con Yancy, aunque esta no se notaba. Iban en el deportivo de la pelirosa, el cual era conducido por una agente de seguridad), el alcalde de la ciudad, los allegados a la líder del gimnasio, a todos sus colegas, a los pokemon del escuadrón, al pizzero, a las enfermeras Joy (quienes estaban atendiendo a un Conkeldurr herido en la pierna. Milagrosamente, al escuchar fiesta, se unió… \ :v /) , el gasfitero, el electricista, el cartero, hasta el entrenador Chano.

_Yo!, I be up in party looking for a hottie to bone__  
__I got a drink in my hand and it's just called "Buffalo"__  
__Poppin' bottles in the house with the models in the V.I.P.__  
__All the girls make out for the whole damn club to see__  
__Let's go!_

Justo en eso, llegaron las oficiales Jenny, con esposas en sus manos. En medio de ellas, el recluta Plasma. El azabache se quedó asustado.

_People always say that my music's loud__  
__"Sorry for party rocking!"_

Ash se dio media vuelta para ser arrestado, pero, para sorpresa de él, estos se unieron a la fiesta, generando algarabía en el azabache.

_Neighbors complain saying: turn it down!__  
__"Sorry for party rocking!"__  
__Haters don't like we got the spotlight__  
__"Sorry for party rocking"_

Varios más se siguieron uniendo. Casi toda la ciudad estaba llegando de a pocos allí, incluso las enfermeras Joy trajeron bebidas y tragos fuertes, hasta el Conkeldurr, cojo y todo, se unió al baile.

_When they talk shit, we just be like__  
__"Sorry for party rocking!"_

El último en llegar fue el entrenador Chano, quien se cogió a una pelirroja de medidas similares a las de Tiffany, como pareja de desmadre. Lo bueno es que estaba soltera.

Mientras tanto, Nate (ya estaba con su peinado de siempre, aunque conservaba la vestimenta de la anterior canción, pero cambió sus lentes a unos de sol) y Yancy (estaba vestida como Idol), quienes estaban de camino, recibieron la orden de Sabrina, vía Streaming, de hacer lo suyo.

_[Nate]_

_Baby, baby, baby, I'm awfully crazy!__  
__Off ciroc, off patron, Shit, whatever's tasty!__  
__We don't got no manners hanging of the rafters__  
__Let's go drink for drink a hundred bucks, she won't out last us__  
__Check my style, take a good look__  
__I'm fresh bitch in my whip with music so loud, I'm deaf bitch__  
__Getting brain at a red-light with people watching__  
__"Sorry for party rocking!"_

Y todo se desmadró aún más. La fiesta estaba entrando en calor. Tanto Rosa como Serena, estaban besando sin compasión a Ash, quien accedía sin más. Milena y Tiffany se les unieron. Las cuatro ya cada vez menos sobrias

_[Ash]_

_If you show up already tore up, this is what you say:__  
__"Sorry for party rocking!"__  
__And if you blacked out with your sack out, this is what you say__  
__"Sorry for party rocking!"__  
__And if you throw up in ya hoes cup, this is what you say:__  
__"Sorry for party rocking!"__  
__And if she has a hissy fit cause your whiskey dick, this is what you say:__  
__"Sorry for party rocking!"__  
_

Fue allí que el anciano conservador vio algo que nunca esperó ver: su "esposa" bebiendo como si no hubiera un mañana por un embudo conectado a una manguera. Se fue corriendo, completamente indignado, mientras que la mujer se sacaba la máscara y revelaba que era la líder de tipo psíquico.

Sabrina se puso delante de unos chicos, quienes iban a empezar unas coreografías junto a ella.

_I don't give a fuck when I'm in the club, sipping bub__  
__Really drunk, and I see a fat booty__  
__Gotta have it I'm a grab it, it's a habit automatic like Uzi, Uzi__  
__With the sick flow__  
__Make a chick go crazy and flash them Ta-Ta!__  
__It's Ash the dude a true party rockaaa_

Justo en eso, llegó Nate, junto a Yancy. Ambos se pusieron en frente de todos de la fiesta, con lentes negros y brazos cruzados, dándoles una pose épica para la posterioridad.

_[Nate]_

_I'm true to the game too, It's called beer-pong and I can't lose__  
__I got a bunch of bad bitches in the back__  
__With Ciroc on tap and a little bit of Goose, Oh!__  
__Oh yeah, we killin' shit with our money__  
__We diligent so here's a sorry in advance__  
__No hard feelings bitch_

_[Ash]_

"_Sorry for party rocking"_

…_..__  
__People always say that my music's loud__  
__Sorry for party rocking__  
__Neighbors complain saying: turn it down!__  
__Sorry for party rocking__  
__Haters don't like we got the spotlight__  
__Sorry for party rocking__  
__When they talk shit, we just be like__  
__Sorry for party rocking_

\- ¡Qué siga la juerga, por Arceus¡ ¡No me importa nada carajo! – Ash y Nate estaban fuera de sí.

**(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube Food Fight – One Piece OST 03)**

Tras pasar las horas, Ash terminó completamente ebrio y completamente salidos de sus cabales, mientras que las chicas estaban prácticamente en las mismas, para luego discutir sobre quien sería la que le quitaría la virginidad al azabache, consiente o no. Elder estaba feliz de la vida, mientras que Sabrina estaba encima de él, prácticamente, ya con toda la máscara quitada y nueva vestimenta, aunque muy provocativa. Alice estaba arrastrando a Cilan para un cuarto, fuera de sus cabales, pero unas chicas pelirrojas y castañas se estaban peleando por él (al final, la rubia se llevó al conocedor al baño más cercano \ :v /), mientras que Sidney tenía a la enfermera Joy y la oficial Jenny con más curvas en cada brazo, para luego irse los tres quien sabe dónde. Nate y Yancy se estaban comiendo a besos, y de los hardcore. Prácticamente les faltaba un cuarto para no terminar como Bunneary's en medio de todos y en el pasto (eso que se conocieron en muy poco tiempo), mientras que Roxxie hacia los pasitos de Michael Jackson junto al recluta Plasma capturado. Los pokemon no fueron la excepción, aunque, entre lo más resaltante fue ver que Infernape estaba en la copa de un árbol, tratando de no perder la poca decencia que tenía por parte de una congénere y de una zorra de Kalos. Sceptile, por otro lado, tenía cuatro hembras queriendo repartírselo para poder pasar una noche loca (N.A: A lo Túpac Amaru… PD: Los de Perú me entenderán… \:v/). Pikachu, mientras tanto, junto a Pikary y Emolga, tomaban fotos a por doquier y una que otra insinuación por parte de muchas Jolteon, Flareon y Vaporeon, la cual se vinieron abajo por muchos ataques eléctricos. Sin embargo, los pokemon infantes decidieron permanecer en sus pokebolas, aunque el Litleo de Cilan y la Luxio de Alice tenían hambre, por lo que buscaron a sus entrenadores. Gracias al olor, pudieron encontrarlos en el baño, pero, cuando entraron con las justas, grabaron una imagen que los dejaría con traumas de por vida, aunque la Luxio tapó la visión del pequeño Litleo con una de sus garras. Salieron rápidamente y por completo blancos de la impresión, incluso se les pasó el hambre y decidieron dormir en sus pokebolas.

Justo en eso, unos repartidores llegaron con un pedido expreso de Elder: eran las bebidas especiales que mandó hacer en la mañana, con la receta secreta del campeón de Kanto.

\- Muchas gracias – el albino, un poco más sobrio que el resto, tomado de la mano con una Sabrina roja de tanto tomar, firmó un cargo por la recepción. Luego, se volteó a ver a todos - ¡La noche es joven y hay más trago para todos! ¡Nos vamos de largo!...

Con esto, todo siguió como si le importaran un bledo el mundo, hasta altas horas de la madrugada, sin importar, prácticamente, nada.

**(Fin del OST)**

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

\- A pesar de todo lo que hicimos, cuando vi el editado final de las grabaciones, tanto los de la categoría "En vivo" y los de la categoría "Videoclip", salieron muy bien… Y eso que Ash y Nate estaban un poco mareados cuando realizaron la última canción – puntualizó Milena.

Justo en eso, Ash prendió la televisión y lo colocó en el canal respectivo.

\- Oigan, ya va empezar – comentó el azabache.

Y dicho al hecho, las canciones pasaron, aunque alguien debió decirles que ese canal transmitía para todo el mundo, en señal abierta.

_**Justo en esos momentos. Región Hoenn – Hogar de los Balance**_

Steven se había encontrado con May y esta, por cordialidad, le había invitado a cenar a su casa. El campeón aceptó gustoso.

La familia de la joven quedó encantada en darle una buena cena al joven campeón.

\- Entonces Ash me prometió darme a uno de sus Tauros cuando fuimos a visitarlo hace menos de un año ¿No es así, hermana? – ella asintió ante su emocionado hermano.

\- ¿Cómo estará Ash en Unova? – preguntó May.

\- Seguramente muy bien. Recuerda que fue entrenado por un campeón mucho más fuerte que yo – le comentó con una sonrisa.

Sin embargo, cuando prendieron la televisión, el primer canal que se visualizó fue el MTV internacional, pasando la nota con las canciones por parte de la presentadora.

Fue allí que lo vieron. Las canciones de Serena, acompañada de varias personas, entre ellas, y para sorpresa de Steven y May, se encontraban Sidney y Ash. Max se paró y bailó al ritmo de esa canción. Luego, pasaron a la de Cilan. Las chicas lagrimearon por la letra.

**(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube Children's Domain – Accel World OST 2)**

Sin embargo, cuando pasaron la canción de Rosa, ellos se dieron una idea de a quién iba dedicada la letra. La joven que lo cantaba lo hacía con una pasión y un amor enormes. Al final, esto dejó de piedra a May.

\- Esa hermosura… está besando a Ash – susurró Max anonado - ¡Ash tiene novia! –chilló escandalizado, sabiendo que el fin del mundo estaba cerca. Norman y Caroline también estaban en shock, mientras que Steven sonreía por el progreso en el amor por parte del azabache. May decidió respirar, mientras una enorme vena crecía en su cien, aunque con unas pocas lágrimas queriéndose formar.

La siguiente canción mostraba al quinteto conformado por Ash, Milena, Sidney, Nate y Elder. Todos recordaban bien al albino, quien armó el desmadre en Pueblo Paleta esa ocasión. Todos lo recordaban como un héroe. Se rieron cuando vieron al azabache con esa peluca afro.

Sin embargo, lo que más les llamó la atención fue ver, en una parte, a Ash, con la chica que se supone era su novia, junto a otra, la primera chica que cantó esa canción con una gran letra. May pensó que era otra amiga, junto a su "novia"

En la última canción, pudieron ver que parte de Pokewood y Ciudad Virbank estaban hechos un desmadre total, mucho más que Pueblo Paleta en aquella ocasión, aunque esta vez sí ardió Troya, ya que cuatro chicas: la novia, la peli miel, la pelirroja que había cantado anteriormente y una rubia despampanante estaban besuqueando a Ash en media canción, para, al final, ver que seguía la fiesta.

Steven se paró con enojo disimulado.

\- ¡Es una falta de respeto hacer una fiesta a lo grande y no invitar! – alzó el puño con enojo, fue allí que revisó en su celular el Poke Twitter de Sidney - ¡Eres un desgraciado, mira que publicarlo y restregarlo a todos! ¡Incluso me etiquetó con un Hashtag! – leyó uno que decía: Aquí en la mejor fiesta de mi vida, más que Pueblo Paleta #AshBestRivalEver #StevenMeLaPela #AshHarem #AshRules #Elite4Hoenn #UnovaRules #LasRubiasDeKalosSonLasMejores #AquiConJoyYJennyPaLaPeda #MostazaCampeón7u7 #YOLO :v

\- ¡Comprendo tu dolor! ¡Debió invitar! – el líder de gimnasio y padre de la coordinadora pokemon pensaba lo mismo – Aunque Ash sí que me sorprendió. Salió campeón en otras canchas – lo dijo con una voz sugerente, aunque esto no lo debió decir, para nada.

Sin embargo, un aura tenebrosa se sintió alrededor de toda la casa. Norman, Caroline, Max y Steven giraron sus cuellos, misma película de horror, nerviosos y aterrados.

\- ¡Ash Ketchum! ¡Qué significa esto! – el grito se sintió por todo el lugar.

**(Fin del OST)**

_**Región Sinnoh – Pueblo Hojas Gemelas**_

Cynthia, quien estaba de paso por el hogar de Dawn, ya que pensaba ir a Unova para pasar un tiempo en su casa de esa región, la cual estaba situada en Pueblo Undella. Por orden del campeón ermitaño y padre de Ash, tenía que viajar para poder hacer un reporte sobre las actividades del _Trio de las Nubes_, ya que habían indicios de que el Equipo Rocket use a esos pokemon para la fase experimental de algunos programas que quieren llevara a cabo por esa zona. Debía de hacerlo rápido.

En esos momentos, estaba con Dawn, quien también pensaba ir con la campeona para allá, además de que se preocupaba por Ash. Johanna traía algunos platos con comida para la cena.

**(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube Comical Dance – Bleach OST 01)**

Sin embargo, así como en el hogar de los Balance, se quedaron estupefactas por lo que vieron, más que todo por algunas escenas, pero la que más le impactó fue la escena del beso cuádruple, incluso Johana escupió toda su bebida como si fuera una manguerita a presión.

\- ¡Vas a pagar por eso, Tiffany! – Cynthia fue la primera en reaccionar con fuego del averno a su alrededor y un puño al aire.

\- ¿Acaso conoce a una de ellas? – Dawn le preguntó, iracunda. Johanna se escondió tras unos muebles de la sala.

\- La rubia es mi prima. Es la pintora más eminente de la región Kalos. Su nombre es Tiffany – susurró con terrible ira el nombre de su prima menor – Yo debí haber viajado para allá…

\- Espero que Ash tenga una buena explicación para lo que hizo – lúgubremente, Dawn ya quería tener en frente al azabache.

\- Aunque, él ya tiene novia – comentó tristemente la campeona.

\- En eso, tienes razón, pero no hay que darnos por vencidas. Debemos de seguir – le animó. Ella asintió con una sonrisa sincera, pero una pregunta rondaba en su cabeza ¿Desde cuándo eran dueto? Bueno, no importaba. Dawn le caía bien y podría compartir a Ash con ella – Sin embargo…

\- Debemos pedir una explicación, y de las contundentes, por lo de esos besos – esta vez, ambas sonrieron ampliamente, aunque esta sonrisa era un poco torcida – O sino…. – Johana se alejó disimuladamente.

_\- Estas ya están locas… - _pensó, mientras suspiraba cansada – _En lo que te has metido, Ash… - _sonrió nerviosa.

**(Fin del OST)**

_**Regresando a Unova**_

**(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube Clear Days – Accel World OST 01)**

Después de verlo, cabe decir que cada uno de ellos terminó conforme con el resultado, aunque terminaron con dolores de cabeza realmente atroces.

Con los días más cortos que nunca, estos pasaron, además de que dieron los resultados, siendo todos ganadores en cada uno de los géneros que cantaron o nominados como revelaciones del momento. Una suma de dinero les llegaría a sus cuentas de entrenador o cuentas bancarias. Tras esto, lo celebraron sanamente, aunque Elder siguió entrenando a Ash y a Cilan, además de darle una breve introducción a Nate.

Así como el grupo se unió para esto, tendría que separarse.

Sabrina tenía que partir para Kanto por una reunión urgente con el alcalde de la ciudad donde estaba. Gengar y ella se despidieron, con la promesa de que el pokemon fantasma representara bien y mostrara lo fuerte que era cuando peleara junto a Ash en el futuro.

Sidney comentó que debía de regresar para Hoenn tras una llamada de Steven. Algo de esto ya se lo olía por su Poke Twitter. Se despidió del grupo, con la promesa de verlos en el Pokemon World Tournament y prometer con Ash la revancha allí. Infernape y Absol se miraron desafiantes por el duelo que tendrían.

Yancy, por otro lado, tenía que descansar para un evento que tendría en cuatro días en Ciudad Nacrene. Ella se despidió con un poco de pena hacia el grupo y, finalmente, le dio un beso sutil cerca de los labios a Nate, quien le sonrió gentilmente por esto. Muerta de la pena, la pelirosa se fue roja hasta la punta de sus cabellos, abordó su deportivo, pero antes le recordó sobre las citas que tendrían a futuro.

Nate comentó que iba a entrenar por el bosque antes de pedirle la revancha a Roxxie. Se despidió en medio de una promesa de pelea amistosa con Ash, además de que el castaño le recordó nuevamente que él sería su benefactor y fiel seguidor. Se despidió de todos con efusividad.

**(Fin del OST)**

**(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube Way Home – Accel World OST 02)**

Tras ordenar todo el departamento, Ash y el resto del grupo se fue hacia la salida de Ciudad Virbank, con sonrisas en sus rostros, aunque con un Cilan que mantenía su distancia, por completo aterrado, de una Alice completamente apenada. Siguieron caminando hacia su siguiente parada, hasta que vieron una división de caminos. Era ya el atardecer y el cielo naranja se notaba con fuerza.

\- Bueno, chicos. Creo que llegó el momento de separarnos – se acomodó un poco las ropas el albino.

\- ¿De verdad te vas, Elder? – preguntó Cilan.

\- Sí. Al parecer, por lo que pude interrogar del recluta Plasma en la fiesta, Ghetsis está planeando algo grande. Debo ver que hace, antes de que se vuelva una amenaza mucho mayor – hizo una pausa – No hay más razón para quedarme con ustedes – puntualizó.

\- Ya veo – respondió el azabache sin más.

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? – preguntó Serena.

\- Sabrina me informó que habían personas que vieron a Sasha por la Ciudad Negra – lo decía mientras sacaba un papel doblado en cuatro partes - Lo primero que haré será contactarme con ella – se la tiró al entrenador – Ash – este lo recibió – Guardala, siempre – le habló serio.

\- ¿Pero si es un simple pedazo de papel? – el albino negó.

\- Tal vez, ese pedazo nos permita reunirnos a futuro. Tengo uno para Sasha también. Cuando llegue el momento, se lo daré – comentó - ¿Acaso no la quieres?

\- La conservaré – respondió con una sonrisa.

\- Tener a mi hermanito, quien es un poco lento para ciertas cosas, hace que yo, quien soy como un hermano mayor para él, se preocupe. Probablemente se meta en muchos problemas. Cuídenlo bien por mí – le pidió al resto con una sonrisa. Estos asintieron. Elder sacó a su Aerodactyl, mientras los demás se quedaron sorprendidos al ver semejante pokemon. El albino lo montó – Ash, la próxima vez que nos veamos, tengamos un enfrentamiento, con pura _Energía Natural_. Me imagino que, para ese entonces, te habrás hecho un experto…

\- ¡Bien! – asintió.

\- Ve hasta la cima – y dicho esto, de unas palmadas, mandó a su pokemon roca/volador marcharse. Este se fue rápido de allí.

\- Se fue – habló Rosa con una sonrisa, mientras estaba aferrada al brazo derecho de Ash.

\- Elder, el discípulo más fuerte del campeón de Kanto, aunque igual de pervertido que él – continuó Tiffany.

\- Lo volveremos a ver – Milena sonrió.

\- Sí, estoy segura de ello – finalizó Serena, aferrada al brazo sobrante del azabache.

**(Fin del OST)**

Tras unos momentos, decidieron seguir su camino, aunque Alice vio el letrero.

\- ¿Cuál es la siguiente ciudad, aprovechadora? – le preguntó Cilan.

\- Ciudad Nimbasa – comentó con un tic en el ojo izquierdo – Gimnasio tipo eléctrico ¿No es verdad? – el peliverde asintió.

**(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube Vanishing Soul – Bleach OST 04)**

\- Tipo eléctrico, ehhh – susurró Ash, para luego tener una mirada llena de optimismo.

\- ¿Vamos para allá? – preguntaron todos. El azabache asintió con optimismo. El grupo sonrió levemente.

\- ¡Muy bien! ¡Preparate, gimnasio de Ciudad Nimbasa, que voy con todo! – el positivismo de Ash influía en todos, a la vez que sonreía con determinación.

\- Mientras siga con ustedes, aprenderán más de sus pokemon y entrenaremos para poder dominar la _Energía Natural_– Cilan se acomodaba las mangas y brindó una sonrisa retadora hacia el futuro.

\- No se preocupen, yo haré que ustedes disfruten de las mejores comidas con el pasar del tiempo – Serena se acomodaba su cola de caballo, a la vez que sonreía y fuego de determinación se posaba en sus ojos.

\- ¡Yo me encargaré de retratar todo lo posible lo más memorable de nuestro viaje! – Tiffany esbozó una sonrisa digna de alta clase, regia y elegante.

\- Me encontraré conmigo misma, a seguir mi camino y les ayudaré en lo que pueda – Alice se acomodaba el bolso, con una leve sonrisa llena de optimismo.

\- ¡Daremos lo máximo día a día, sin importar los inconvenientes o que es lo que piensen de nosotros! – Milena posó sus manos en sus caderas y observó el panorama con valor.

\- ¡Seguiremos nuestros sueños, estaremos los unos a los otro y acabaremos con los planes del Equipo Plasma! – Rosa se acomodó la gorra, con mirada retadora.

\- ¡Muy bien, gente! ¡Siguiente parada, Ciudad Nimbasa! – Ash alzó los puños con esperanzas hacia el futuro.

\- ¡Sí!... – los demás estaban con el mismo estado de ánimo y decidieron partir.

**(Fin del OST)**

* * *

_Continuará_

* * *

**Ending 2 (Kono Koe Karashite – Aisha ft. Chehon) (Ya saben, las letras en negrita son el desarrollo del Ending, mientras que las que no, la letra traducida, aunque prefiero que escuchen en la letra original, la de 1:34)**

**(Rosa, Serena, Milena y Tiffany estaban danzando alegremente, completamente felices. Ash, completamente somnoliento, bosteza en la grama verde. Estaba feliz y relajado)**

Muchas veces has superado el dolor y el pesar

**(Descubre un Ledyba, quien caminaba a su alrededor, para luego posarse en su cabeza)**

Quieres tratar de asegurarte de tu propio valor

**(Este pokemon empieza a volar hacia el cielo)**

Tu voz tembló

**(Ash miró hacia donde volaba)**

Mientras la multitud camina y se reúne

**(Fue allí que sonrió levemente)**

Hasta que se ha creado un símbolo con ustedes para siempre

**(Las hojas vuelan hacia el cielo y podemos ver a cuatro Ash de distintas edades, con cara de decepción y derrota. Estos eran sus yo anteriores de Kanto, Johto, Hoenn y Sinnoh. Todos ellos en una escena gris y oscura de su vida)**

…

Incluso si se pierde todo

**(Podemos ver un fondo de estrellas, mientras que Serena observaba sentada, con una mirada llena de ilusión, sonrojada)**

Tú tienes que continuar

**(Tiffany y Milena empiezan a sonreír con mucha confianza, sonrojadas, pensando en su futuro con cierta persona)**

Solo debes de abrir una puerta

**(Rosa, sonrojada, extendió los brazos hacia las estrellas)**

…

Como una herida profunda

**(En las manos de Rosa, aparece una imagen de Ash, quien empieza a mirar con dolor, para luego gritar, mientras su mirada se vuelve azul zafiro y un aura blanca dorada lo rodeaba de a pocos, para luego empezar a perder el control)**

Y a partir de esta voz

**(Justo en eso, aparecen Cameron, Iris y Cheren, con sonrisas. Rosa, Serena, Milena y Tiffany voltean y los miran sorprendidas)**

No pares de gritar, solo hay amor, el cual llegará

**(El trio CICH se lanza desde una formación rocosa hacia las jóvenes. El Ledyba aparece nuevamente aparece a la vista de Rosa, quien solo sonríe)**

….

Así que cree en que tu poder aumentará

**(El equipo de Cameron cae de cara hacia el suelo de manera cómica, para luego levantarse en pose de batalla, con los rostros un poco hinchados, mientras que un Riolu, un Axew y un Minccino imitaban a sus entrenadores. Luego, la escena cambia a un cuarteto de chicas, con rostros serenos, mirando el amanecer, junto a un Metagross, Garchomp, Charizard y Salamence, preparándose para una batalla. Liderando a todas ellas, estaba su maestra en el nuevo poder que desarrollan sus pokemon, junto a una Mega-Absol)**

Deja ir la posibilidad de renunciar, tenemos una maravillosa vida

**(Una Vaporeon llama la atención, para luego esta, junto a un par de hermanos de miradas grises y un Abomasnow, mirando el amanecer también, preparándose para la lucha. Cambia de escena, en la cual Delia y un hombre de cabellos azabaches, y tez como la de Ash, están con sonrisa burlona, mientras el entrenador de Pikachu cae cómicamente. De allí, Reggie trata de hacer sonreír a Paul, pellizcándole las mejillas. Después, cambia la escena, donde Ash, quien tenía un rosario como colgante, y Paul están en un terreno donde no existe la vida, las tierras devastadas, junto a un Mega-Sceptile y un Mega-Aggron. Ellos se preparan para una gran batalla contra el enemigo)**

Una montaña se levanta, hay un valle, si miras lo que hay que superar

**(Podemos ver a Burgh, Roxxie y a Elesa levantándose para la batalla. En otro lado, Cilan y Alice se levantan también, junto a un Mega-Gyarados y una Mega-Altaria. De allí, cambia la escena, donde Sigmund estaba haciendo poses raperas, para luego ser golpeado por Lenora en la cabeza, mientras que Rita miraba con sonrisa nerviosa. Atrás de ellos, un Mega-Kangaskhan, un Stoutland y una Mega-Mawille miran con gotas en la cien. Por otro lado de Unova, Drayden, Brycen, Marlon, Skyla y Clay se levantan, listos para un enfrentamiento)**

Es un viaje que cualquiera quisiera empezar

**(Para finalizar, observamos a los miembros del alto mando de Unova, liderados por su campeón, además de unos cuantos entrenadores sobresalientes de la región, como el caso de Nate y Hugh, mientras que Ledyba sigue volando, para, al final, posarse sobre dos cajas, con escrituras antiguas, tituladas Fuujin y Raijin, mientras que estas eran iluminadas por los rayos del sol)**

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

Se escucha la nada. Absolutamente todos se han ido por allí, no quieren estar para hablar con el autor…

\- ¡Yo no hice nada! ¡TV Tokio quiere ver arder el mundo! ¡Yo lo sé y mi cajita de memes por si el mostaza ganaba la liga! – me excusé.

\- Sí, claro, como no –me respondió alguien.

\- Deberías de hablar con más respeto al autor, aprovechadora – le refutó seriamente un conocedor que todos conocemos.

\- Vaya, no esperaba verlos, Cilan, Alice- les hablé - ¿Y qué pasó con los otros?

\- Bueno, verás… Se quedaron dormidos… SI… ¡ESO! – la rubia estaba nerviosa, mientras que el peliverde silbaba desentendido.

\- Vivimos en un mundo de hombres inocentes y mujeres pervertidas… - susurré lastimeramente - ¡Es verdad! ¡Que Ash ni venga! - les dije molesto.

\- ¿Aún sigues molesto por lo de la Liga Kalos? ¿Verdad? – preguntó el conocedor.

\- Ya se me pasó, pero lo que si estoy molesto es que, tal indica las imágenes de Coro-Coro, lo van a resetear nuevamente en Alola y parece que lo van a mandar a estudiar a campo para llegar a la maestría, lo cual me parece correcto, pero lo incorrecto me parece que fue no incluir a Serena en el viaje y que le dieran una apariencia más de niño que el badass que vimos todos en Kalos– esto si estremeció a mis acompañantes.

\- Hay que dejar eso de lado y centrémonos en el capítulo ¿Quieres, autor? – solo asentí.

\- Bueno, mis queridos lectores y lectoras, ha pasado bastante tiempo ¿No es así? – hice una pausa – Algunos se dirán que me fui de parranda por allí o que estaba. Lo que me pasó fue que estaba muy ocupado para poder hacer decentemente un capítulo y no encontraba como unir hilos para este, ya que pensaba hacer, de este mega capítulo, dos, aunque con un desarrollo menor, por lo que mejor decidí hacer uno grande – hice otra pausa – Muchas gracias por leerlo, la verdad. Disfruté demasiado el escribirlo y espero que haya quedado de su agrado. Sin más, insistiendo en que me perdonen por la demora del presente capítulo de Dilemas de Campeón, pasemos a los favoritos, alertas y reviews, los cuales he visto que han superado al anterior capítulo y eso me agrada bastante. Quiero superar más mi marca y espero contar con todos ustedes, con sus sugerencias, opiniones, quejas, mentadas de madre :v… lo que sea... xD – reí nervioso mientras me rascaba la nuca – Alice, Cilan, ayúdenme – estos asintieron.

\- En los favoritos, tenemos a , Master-Juan-X, carlosfranciscop1010, Josh1621, TheMesias, Kurayami no Kami, SandyT21, mafyabkn, .969300, santiago121, nauzumakihyuga21, Tatanismo, PichichiMaster97, Bahamut-king, Drago999, drago1403, memorias, drezz master y ErronBlackMK – comentó la rubia.

\- En las alertas, tenemos a Lizardon97, carlosfranciscop1010, Josh1621, Zxiel, TheMesias, SandyT21, mafyabkn, .969300, santiago121, nauzumakihyuga21, Tatanismo, PichichiMaster97, drago1403, memorias, drezz master, AnonymusReader11 y ErronBlackMK – fue el turno del peliverde.

\- Ahora bien, pasemos a los reviews del capítulo pasado – Alice comenzó – En primer lugar, tenemos a Eleazar-Yagami. Muchas gracias por tu review. En este capítulo hubo declaración por capítulo doble y en la parranda no llegó más lejos, ya que hubo discusión entre ellas por ya sabes que – ella movía las cejas con un poco de perversión, mientras que Cilan se alejaba de ella un poco, con miedo – Eso sería todo y espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo, como el autor disfrutó haciéndolo y nosotros materializarlo. Nos vemos en los comentarios.

\- En segundo lugar, tenemos a DarkSoldier41 – Cilan tomó la posta, aunque un poco alejado de Alice – Muchisimas gracias por tu review, buen amigo. Es verdad que Rosa es una chica muy linda y tiene una buena figura – podemos ver como Alice se envuelve, de a pocos, en un aura tétrica – Además de la adición de Nate, quien tendrá un buen papel a futuro en este fanfic según me dice el autor. Ahora bien, con respecto a las preguntas, tengo unas notas con las respuestas. Ash me dice que se quedó en shock, pero de allí sonrió al saber lo que hacía con tal de proteger no solo a él, sino al mundo, y que piensa superarlo – hizo una pausa – Las chicas creo que tendrán más momentos con lencería, aunque Rosa y Serena ya son las novias de Ash y creo que lo harán en su respectivo tiempo Faltan Milena y Tiffany, quienes ya tendrán su momento, aunque lo más curioso de todo es que las chicas le ganan por un año en edad a Ash y son más altas que él, pero nada mejor como entrenamiento duro, y comer para poder crecer sano y fuerte – comentó – Yo, por otra parte, bueno, no te voy a mentir. La verdad es que sí se sintió raro gritarle, aunque para todo hay una primera vez ¿No lo crees?... Ahora, con lo de Elder, él es un pervertido de naturaleza, aunque con un toque de sabio y alguien badass, pienso yo – finalizó - Eso sería todo y espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo, como el autor disfrutó haciéndolo y nosotros materializarlo. Nos vemos en los comentarios.

\- En tercer lugar, tenemos a Luffy Ketchum – Alice observó la pantalla – Muchas gracias por tu review. Debo decirte que el autor se basó bastante en el anime que sigues, ya que se quedó enganchado con este, más que todo ahora que los Mugiwara están en Whole Cake rescatando a Sanji y este con los Vinsmonke, diciéndose su vida prácticamente. Lo de las chicas, ya hemos visto su momento de dos de las cuatro, así que a esperar nomas. Eso sería todo y espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo, como el autor disfrutó haciéndolo y nosotros materializarlo. Nos vemos en los comentarios.

\- En cuarto lugar, tenemos a KRT215 – Cilan prosiguió – Muchas gracias por tu review. Ahora tienes un nuevo capítulo largo, como para que lo disfrutes más y gracias por decir que el autor hace un buen trabajo. Lo incentivas más – sonrió - Eso sería todo y espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo, como el autor disfrutó haciéndolo y nosotros materializarlo. Nos vemos en los comentarios.

\- En quinto lugar, tenemos a prietar – la rubia se puso al costado del peliverde para dar la review – Muchas gracias por tu review. No te olvides de este fanfic, ya que el autor no lo dejará en el olvido, eso sí lo puedo decir. Al autor le pareció interesante por ese poder, ya que el _"Fenómeno Lazo" _tiene casi todo eso, cuando está en sincronización completa. El autor me dice que Greninja será para Kalos, pero tendrá habilidades diferentes, las cuales serán mucho más OP que la serie actual y ¿Quién dice que Ash no perfeccionará? Claro que perfeccionará, pero todo depende de la unión de los tres tipos que hay entre el entrenador y el pokemon, por lo que, el pokemon debe de estar bien entrenado y Greninja, en el fanfic, todavía es un huevo. Lo último que dices, pasará en algún momento del fanfic, no te preocupes – comentó sonriente - Eso sería todo y espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo, como el autor disfrutó haciéndolo y nosotros materializarlo. Nos vemos en los comentarios.

\- En sexto lugar, tenemos a Baraka108 – fue el turno del peliverde, quien trataba de alejarse un poco de Alice – Muchas gracias por tu review, amigazo. Si y cada vez más Ash pierde la inmortalidad, aún más con este nuevo poder, aunque ahora se invirtieron los papeles con respecto al anime y Roxxie terminó humillada. Nate será discípulo de Ash, en más de un sentido, según me comenta el autor y la verdad que yo reaccionaría igual si me entero que el padre de mi amigo es la persona más fuerte del mundo – comentó ameno. Con respecto a este capítulo, sí que fue muy intenso la verdad. Hubo de todo – sonrió levemente - Eso sería todo y espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo, como el autor disfrutó haciéndolo y nosotros materializarlo. Nos vemos en los comentarios.

\- En séptimo lugar, tenemos a MesserStone – Alice comentó al ver el extenso review de un gran amigo – Muchas gracias por el review, gran amigo. Gracias por decir que el autor le dio un toque más vistoso a todo y espera mejorar para traer un fanfic con mayor calidad. Yo hubiese reaccionado de igual manera que Cilan al saber lo lento que puede ser Ash y sobre lo del pa… ¡QUE ASH ES EL HIJO DEL CAMPEÓN ERMITAÑO! – chilló la rubia – Recién me entero… eso sí que fue inesperado. Las chicas tendrán sus momentos con el hijo del campeón, además de que sí, Elder le valió madres y todo, pero no se va a curar con _Energía Natural, _ya que esa nos es su función. Ghetsis se habrá curado sí, pero lo hizo con otra cosa. Ahora fue Roxxie la humillada y Nate tendrá más protagonismo en el fanfic, al igual que Hilbert. Muy bien, y ahora con las preguntas, las tengo en papel: Elder dice acá que ya lo esperaba, ya que el campeón ermitaño, cuando tenía la edad de Ash, era una máquina para absorber y desarrollarse en poco tiempo cuando la situación lo ameritaba. Ahora con lo de saber las medidas de las mujeres, eso tiene una explicación: Elder desarrolló el_ Kenbunshoku _por encima del promedio, por lo que es una eminencia para su edad – hizo una pausa – Ahora con las chicas, podríamos decir que Milena fue quien decidió que si ambas partes están interesadas (Ash siente amor y la chica viceversa, siempre y cuando sea con la aprobación de tres de ellas) la relación podría darse, además de una pequeña paliza como bautizo, nada más – finalizó - Eso sería todo y espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo, como el autor disfrutó haciéndolo y nosotros materializarlo. Nos vemos en los comentarios.

\- En octavo lugar, tenemos a CCSakuraforever – fue el turno de Cilan – Muchas gracias por tu review. Verás que Ash tendrá un nivel más, ya que, para lo que se viene, necesitará todo de sí mismo. Eso sería todo y espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo, como el autor disfrutó haciéndolo y nosotros materializarlo. Nos vemos en los comentarios.

\- En noveno lugar, tenemos a Demon888 – Alice sonrió – Muchas gracias por tu review. Bueno, la espera habrá sido larga, pero valió la pena ¿No crees? – le dijo amena - Eso sería todo y espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo, como el autor disfrutó haciéndolo y nosotros materializarlo. Nos vemos en los comentarios.

\- En décimo lugar, tenemos a Fujisaki D Nina – Cilan prosiguió – Muchas gracias por tus reviews. Debo decir que todo lo que has comentado ya está pasando, incluso más, ya que las chicas de las otras regiones se están enterando y esto terminará muy mal para nuestro amigo – sonrió nervioso - Eso sería todo y espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo, como el autor disfrutó haciéndolo y nosotros materializarlo. Nos vemos en los comentarios.

\- En onceavo lugar, tenemos a SandyT21 – esta vez le tocó a Alice – Muchísimas gracias por tu review. Así como a MesserStone y los demás chicos y chicas, el autor te tiene un gran aprecio. La matiz de personajes, incluyéndome, sí que es variada y eso le gusta al autor, demasiado, incluso en las tramas. La historia de los Ralts y la Riolu pasaron a mi lista de #LauraSAD y la Liga, la verdad, que está pasando a segundo plano, pero cuando llegue, allí todos estarán enganchados. Lo del harem mismo me dejó, así como tú, intrigada a un inicio, pero de allí vi que todas tenían buenos sentimientos por el chico y así que lo pasé por alto. No conozco a Sasha y, por lo que dices, es alguien de bastante intriga y su manera de actuar, además de su personalidad. Cilan tomará más protagonismo, me dice el autor y yo espero que sea así y por lo resto que dices, el autor mejorará, no te preocupes. Eso sería todo y espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo, como el autor disfrutó haciéndolo y nosotros materializarlo. Nos vemos en los comentarios.

\- En doceavo lugar, tenemos a santiago121 – fue el turno de Cilan – Muchas gracias por tu review. Gracias por decir que te gustó la historia en que el autor se esmera, así como Redención y Salvación, además de gracias por las buenas vibras. Eso sería todo y espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo, como el autor disfrutó haciéndolo y nosotros materializarlo. Nos vemos en los comentarios.

\- En treceavo lugar, tenemos a Zafira A.V – finalizó Alice con los reviews – Muchísimas gracias por tu review, querida amiga. No te preocupes, ya que creo que con el capítulo de hoy, estarás más que apaciguada… ¡Y deja esa mente pervertida, por Arceus! – bufó un poco molesta – Eso sería todo y espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo, como el autor disfrutó haciéndolo y nosotros materializarlo. Nos vemos en los comentarios.

\- Bueno, creo que eso sería todo. Recuerden que tengo una página de Facebook, la cual está en mi perfil de FanFiction, así como mi Twitter, por lo que contactarme será relativamente fácil, además de que si desean formar parte de un grupo de Whatswapp, me pasan sus números con sus códigos de país al Facebook, el cual les mencioné. Sería bueno conocer más personas, para así ayudarnos en lo que podamos. Además de eso, si desean hacer preguntas a sus personajes, pueden hacerlo en sus comentarios – comenté ameno a todos – El siguiente capítulo será… - Cilan y Alice se me acercan.

**Capítulo 17: Emboscada y partida hacia las Tierras Devastadas**

\- Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su completo agrado y su disfrute. No olviden comentar en sus reviews, dejar sus favoritos, así como sus alertas. Me ayudan bastante, además de eso también está mi Facebook en mi perfil de FanFiction. Los espero allí. Éxitos en sus vidas y que todo les salga muy bien. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo – Alice y Cilan se despiden con la mano y una sonrisa, mientras que yo me retiro lentamente.


	18. Aviso General

**AVISO GENERAL (ESTO SE VERÁ EN LOS FANFICS QUE ESTOY HACIENDO)**

Buenos días, tardes, noches a todos y cada uno de ustedes. Algunos estarán felices, pensando, que este este es un capítulo nuevo de su fanfic favorito (Dilemas de Campeón, Redención y Salvación o Mister Dragneel's Maid Dragon), pero lamento informarles que no es así, sino, como el título dice, un aviso general con varios puntos en específico, además que contestaré los reviews del último capítulo que se publicó en su respectiva fecha (Los reviews los contestaré de acuerdo al fanfic, por ejemplo, si eres un lector de Dilemas de Campeón, responderé en este aviso los reviews de este).

1) A partir de ahora, con fecha 03 de abril del 2017, los reviews anónimos (Guest o si tienen otro seudónimo que coloquen) no podrán dejar review alguno en mis fanfics, a menos que pase por mi filtro de autorización. Lamento tomar esta decisión, pero, como dicen por allí, por uno pagan todos. Esto lo hago por qué un grupo de personas me mandó reviews con lenguaje bastante inapropiado, exigiendo que borre mis fanfics. Tuve que borrar estos, ya que eran una falta de respeto hacia mis lectores y lectoras que agradan de mis trabajos (redactar un texto, acorde a tus gustos pueden considerarse un trabajo, un trabajo que disfruto mucho, al igual que mi carrera), además de que muestran lo poco de cultura que tienen como personas y, a su vez, con un nivel de comprensión paupérrimo y la búsqueda de querer imponer ideas de manera prepotente.

Los anónimos que deseen dejar reviews, de aquí en adelante, deben crearse una cuenta en FanFiction, necesariamente, o dejar su review y esperar a que lo acepte y aparezca, como siempre, en FanFiction (el límite de reviews anónimos es 5 por capítulo)

2) A través de mensajes privados, han ofendido hacia mi persona, con insultos realmente denigrantes, ofendiendo a mi entorno familiar, inclusive, exigiendo con ahínco la cancelación de todos mis fanfics, ya que, según esas personas, soy alguien "poco" original y que no respeta las reglas ortográficas. Ante esto último, me rio de ellos, ya que es lo único que puedo hacer, además de preguntarme: existiendo tantos fanfics con horrores ortográficos y mala distribución de los textos ¿Vienen a criticar el mío solo por qué no les gustó algo que me agrada? Sinceramente, si dejan de leer mis fanfics por qué no les gustó algo que escribí o por que no quedó como ustedes querían, no hay problema. Allí veré a mis verdaderos lectores y lectoras. Si van a hacer alguna crítica, es bienvenida, siempre y cuando no sea destructiva y ofensiva, o al menos, como mínimo, que muestre respeto, como dos reviews que contestaré después.

A pesar de esto, mis fanfics no serán cancelados, bajo ningún concepto, por lo que los que siguen mis fanfics no deben preocuparse.

3) Ahora bien, uno de los anuncios importantes es el siguiente: Reeditaré mi fanfic multi crossover: "Redención y Salvación". Este será mejor que la versión anterior, ya que lo sentí un poco mal elaborado en estos últimos capítulos y un poco difícil de entender. Habrá algunos cambios en el inicio, pero la esencia seguirá siendo la misma, así que descuiden.

Cuando termine de editar el prólogo, borrare "Redención y Salvación" como tal y publicaré la nueva versión en el transcurso de la semana, descuiden.

4) Por otro lado, hay varios que me preguntan sobre Dilemas de Campeón. Este ya lo llevo escrito en gran parte, cuyo último capítulo (el cual lo escribo) ya lleva alrededor de 50 páginas. Descuiden, que falta poco para que publique la actualización

Por otro lado, Mister Dragneel's Maid Dragon lo actualizaré dentro de tres semanas a más tardar. Todo eso por el tema de que estoy en clases de universidad y ya empezarán las prácticas.

5) Por último, contestaré los reviews del último capítulo:

**CCSakuraforever: **Muchas gracias por tu review. Déjame decirte que sí. El nivel de Ash se verá conforme pasando los capítulos, aunque en el capítulo que viene habrá una pelea épica, eso puedo decirlo con certeza. Nos vemos en la actualización.

**Indra Alvarez Eien Yoru: **Muchas gracias por tu review. Lamento decirte que esta no es una actualización, pero esta ya va trabajada en un gran porcentaje. Nos vemos en la actualización.

**DarkSoldier41:** Muchas gracias por tu review, hermano. Si hermano, le di con todo a ese capítulo, aunque la co-relación Cilan/Gray y Alice/Juvia no están del todo equivocas. Lamento también no poderte contestar como se debe. En la próxima, contestaré como corresponde. Nos vemos pronto.

**Guest:** Muchas gracias por tu review. Muchas gracias por tus palabras. Me enorgullece saber eso. Nos vemos en la actualización.

**Demon888:** Muchas gracias por tu review, hermano. Si, el desmadre que se formó lo fue todo, y eso que faltan muchos más. Nos vemos en la actualización.

**Baraka108:** Muchas gracias por tu review, hermano. Es verdad, un capítulo que tuvo de todo, como una especie de mini relleno podría decirlo así, pero que estuvo genial. Nos vemos en la actualización.

**Bahamut-king: **Muchas gracias por tu review. Espero que el fanfic haya hecho olvidar lo de la animación actual, aunque, por ahora, el mostaza no lo hace nada mal. Nos vemos en la actualización.

**Luffy Ketchum:** Muchas gracias por tu review. En general, gracias por todo lo que dijiste, pero, como dicen por allí, lo que un autor desea transmitir, lo desean transmitir. Puse esa escena por qué fue conveniente de mi parte. Nos vemos en la actualización.

**Haruzafiro:** Muchas gracias por el review. Exactamente como dices, no hay favoritismos, puede ser que la primera vez de Ash sea Milena o Tiffany, quien sabe, todo está en libre disponibilidad. Nos vemos en la actualización.

**Carlos2366:** Muchas gracias por el review. Será más emocionante, no te preocupes. Saludos desde Lima, Perú. Nos vemos en la actualización.

**Red-Sensei: **Muchas gracias por el review. No te preocupes, actualizare pronto. Respondiéndote, ninguno volverá, eso te puedo asegurar. Nos vemos en la actualización.

**Prietar:** Muchas gracias por tu review. Gracias por tus palabras. Es verdad que Infernape mereció ganar, pero era mejor que experimentara una derrota, la primera. El harem será bien llevado, tranquilo. Nos vemos en la actualización.

**Bladetri:** Muchas gracias por el review. También tienes mi like. Nos vemos en la actualización.

**Eleazar-yagami**: Muchas gracias por tu review, hermano. Si deseas, puedo hacerlo, pero a la siguiente parranda. Nos vemos en la actualización.

**HUNTERFANFIC**: Muchas gracias por el review. Gracias por tus palabras y por todo. Tomaré en cuenta tus recomendaciones, no te preocupes. Nos vemos en la actualización.

**GUEST**: Muchas gracias por tu review. No la abandonaré, así que descuida y gracias por la comprensión y tus palabras. Las preguntas las responderán cuando haya actualización. Nos vemos allí.

**Syaoran: **Muchas gracias por tus reviews. No te preocupes, ya actualizaré en el transcurso de la semana. Nos vemos en la actualización.

Bueno, eso sería todo y nos vemos pronto.

PD: SI FUI OFENSIVO O ALGO POR EL ESTILO, HÁGANMELO SABER.


	19. Capítulo 17: Emboscada y Partida

**DISCULPEN POR TODO ESTE TIEMPO DE DEMORA, PERO EL TAMAÑO DE ESTE CAPÍTULO LO COMPENSA EN GRAN PARTE…: D**

**ANTES DE CONTINUAR CON EL CAPÍTULO 17, SI ERES DE LAS PERSONAS QUE GUSTAN LOS CROSSOVERS O LOS MULTI-CROSSOVERS, Y TAMBIEN SI DISFRUTAS DE NARUTO Y FAIRY TAIL, HE REEDITADO UN FANFIC CROSSOVER DE AMBOS ANIME, INCLUYENDO ELEMENTOS DE ALGUNOS ANIME Y OTROS ALLEGADOS. EL FANFIC LO ENCUENTRAS EN MI PAGINA DE PROLIFE (HACIENDO CLICK ARRIBA DE ESTE ANUNCIO, EXACTAMENTE EN DARKTEMPLAR28 Y BUSCAR EL CROSSOVER QUE MENCIONO) Y TIENE POR TÍTULO: "REDENCIÓN Y SALVACIÓN". APOYAME CON ESTE NUEVO PROYECTO QUE HE EMPEZADO A PUBLICAR CON UN REVIEW, FAVORITO O SEGUIDOR. TE AGRADECERÉ BASTANTE AL SEGUIR MI PROYECTO EN EL MUNDO DE LOS CROSSOVER, ESCRIBIENDO SIEMPRE CON TODO MI EMPEÑO. SI TIENES ALGUNA CRÍTICA O ALGUNA SUGERENCIA SOBRE MI CROSSOVER, TAMBIÉN PUEDES DEJAR TU REVIEW CON TU OPINIÓN. DEBO DECIRLES, QUE, A FUTURO, SERÁ UN MULTI-CROSSOVER.**

**RECUERDEN TAMBIEN QUE, EN MI PROLIFE DE FANFICTION, ESTAN MIS DOS LINKS WEB, LOS CUALES LES DIRIGIRÁN A MI TWITTER (EN EL CASO QUE DESEEN CONOCERME PERSONALMENTE) O MI PAGINA DE FACEBOOK. PUEDEN DARLE "ME GUSTA" O "SEGUIRME"… :)**

**AHORA SÍ, CONTINUEMOS CON POKEMON, DESPUÉS DE ESTE PEQUEÑO ESPACIO PUBLICITARIO… :)**

**Disclaimer. Pokemon no me pertenece a mí, sino a Satoshi Tajiri. Los OST no me pertenecen a mí, sino a sus respectivos autores, compositores, editores y demás allegados.**

**Lean todo, por favor. Será, en mi opinión, del agrado del público en general…=)**

**Leer notas del autor al final, por favor.**

**Espero sus reviews…=)**

**Disculpen si hay algunas letras, tramos de trama un poco, incoherentes, partes de texto o "algunos" nombres mal puestos, debido a que lo he escrito lo más rápido posible o se me pasó algo cuando hice la revisión general. Pueden expresarlo en un review… :v **

**Anuncio Importante al final del texto…. =)**

**Son más de 70 páginas de Word y más de 25000 palabras.**

**Leyenda:**

\- Conversación entre personas –

_\- Pensamientos de las personas o comentarios de la Pokedex, además de los Flash Back, algunas clases de poderes y asociados –_

_\- _[Técnicas de los pokemon], [Rango que ocupa un entrenador, como Líder de Gimnasio, Alto Mando o Campeón (a), organizaciones, etc.].

_**\- **_**Conversación de los pokemon u otros seres, además de documentos o escritos**_** –**_

\- _**Pensamientos de los pokemon u otros seres –**_

* * *

**Dilemas de Campeón: Amor**

**Segunda Temporada**

**Capítulo 17: Emboscada y Partida hacia las Tierras Devastadas**

**_En esos mismos momentos. Tierras Devastadas: Torre de Observación Estelar_**

**(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube el OST: Mistery – Carnival Phantasm OST)**

Impotencia. Esa era la palabra que determinaba el momento. Podía ver a todos sus pokemon en el suelo, completamente inconscientes, menos a uno, quien estaba con una rodilla hincada en el suelo, mientras jadeaba raudamente, al igual que se entrenador. Frente a él, un pokemon de tipo fuego/lucha estaba lanzándoles una mirada de aburrimiento, aunque esperando el siguiente movimiento de su contrincante para poder seguir adelante.

\- Vaya, y pensar que te mediste contra el hijo de mi maestro y derrotarlo varias veces antes de la Liga Sinnoh. Pensé que alguien de tu clase podría darme batalla alguna – le habló un chico de su misma edad al mencionado, quien estaba con sangre escurriéndole en la cabeza y también en la comisura de las mejillas, a la vez que respiraba profusamente - Paul – esto último lo dijo con desdén.

\- ¿Por qué no me dejas ver al [Campeón de Campeones]? – preguntó.

\- No cualquiera puede ver al maestro – comentó serio - ¡Bo, [Bombardeo]! – y el pokemon fuego se envolvió en intensas llamas que quemaban el aire a su alrededor y se lanzó con todo.

Paul se preguntaba cómo había acabado de esa manera. Se suponía que sus pokemon eran fuertes y tenía estrategias correctas contra ellos, además, por lo que había averiguado, Emboar se caracterizaba por ser un pokemon con baja velocidad, pero, después de esa [Nitrocarga], la velocidad de ese pokemon se incrementó a grandes niveles, compensando su falla y también tomando en cuenta que podía esquivar los ataques con suma facilidad. Cuando, también, pudo verlo, ese pokemon tenía su habilidad oculta: [Audaz] y no [Mar Llamas] como los demás, además de estar equipado con la Vidasfera y usar la energía natural a su favor, más que todo el _Kenbunshoku_, para el no conocimiento del de cabellera morada clara. En conclusión, subestimó demasiado a su rival.

Todo su esfuerzo por llegar a ese lugar y entrevistarse con el [Campeón Ermitaño] para ser mejor entrenador fueron en vano, ya que la ráfaga de fuego infernal iba hacía él con reales intenciones de matarlo, hasta que….

**(Fin del OST)**

\- ¡Hilbert, Bo, deténganse! – una orden en seco desde los interiores de la torre los detuvo por completo. Ambos, tanto entrenador como pokemon, se detuvieron en su andar.

Unos pasos hicieron eco en todo el lugar, hasta que, de las sombras, para la admiración de Paul, salió el quien era el mejor del mundo, el [Campeón de Campeones]: el [Campeón Ermitaño]. Se encontraba vestido con una túnica blanca oriental, sandalias del mismo estilo, chaleco negro con el escrito de "Ermitaño" en la espalda y una bufanda gris. Se mantenía con los ojos cerrados.

\- Mis más sinceras disculpas por interrumpir su descanso, maestro – Hilbert y Bo se hincaron ante él con evidente arrepentimiento.

**(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube el OST: Omanuke – Carnival Phantasm OST) **

\- Hilbert, no tienes por qué hacerlo – le respondió calmadamente - Más bien, debes saber que todo aquel que quiera llegar a mí para aprender es bien recibido ¿Entendido? – un aura morada tétrica se formó alrededor de él, mientras que estaba tomaba la forma de una máscara Hannya (máscara demoniaca japonesa), acompañado esta por una dulce sonrisa del [Campeón]. Tanto Hilbert como Bo, así también unos casi desfallecientes. Paul y Electivire sintieron un gran estremecimiento recorrerles la espalda, a la vez que el miedo calaba lo profundo de sus pobres almas – Muchacho ¿Eres Paul, verdad? – este solo asintió - ¿Cómo está mi hijo? – preguntó.

\- Bu... Bueno, Ash está muy bien que digamos. Ultimo lo encontré con un grupo de amigos, aunque debo decir que las chicas que estaban en el grupo se notaban enamoradas de él – comentó esto último de más. Hilbert silbó divertido.

\- Es un donjuán sin saberlo, como usted, maestro – sonrió con un poco de burla, aunque luego respingó al sentir que la máscara lo observaba.

\- ¿Quieres que haga las presentaciones correspondientes entre mi hijo y Bianca, o incluso con Hilda? O en tu caso, Bo ¿Quieres que presente a algún pokemon de tipo fuego de mi hijo, en especial Infernape o Charizard, a Gigi? – les preguntó con seriedad. Hilbert se aterró a sobre medida. Si eso pasaba, y sabiendo cómo eran los Ketchum y su suerte con las mujeres, se asustó aún más. Bo estaba en estado de pánico, misma pintura "El Muro".

\- ¡Nunca lo haga maestro, ni se le ocurra hacerlo! – le gritó desesperado y con lagrimillas cómicas. Bo miraba con lágrimas cómicas, como apoyando a su entrenador en medio del dolor. Paul casi se da un facepalm por perder humillantemente ante una persona aún más tonta que Ash y Electivire miraba esto con un enorme gotón en la cien.

**(Fin del OST)**

\- Más les vale, más les vale – advirtió, para luego ver al entrenador de Sinnoh – Muchacho, has visto la diferencia de poder entre mi alumno y tú ¿verdad? – preguntó. Paul solo volteó su mirada, mientras gruñía – Debes de aprender a buscar la calma, enfocarte en lo impensable, sentir la naturaleza en ti mismo, fortalecerte a niveles extremos y ser uno con tus pokemon – hizo una pausa – Si has venido a aprender lo que no se puede, estas en el lugar indicado – Paul sonrió – Pero primero debemos de curar a tus pokemon. Hilbert, Bo, ayúdenme con esto.

\- ¡Si, maestro! – ambos asintieron con fuerza, mientras que el castaño ayudaba al joven entrenador de Electivire.

Mientras que el [Campeón Ermitaño] ayudaba a Paul y sus pokemon, con la ayuda de Hilbert y Bo, recordó un poco cuando era joven y sus inicios, antes de saber si quiera de la energía natural, junto a cuatro grandes amigos: un joven de cabellos castaños claros que quería ser criador, pero con conocimientos de un investigador; una chica pelirroja que quería ser una gran coordinadora; y un par de rubios: un obsesionado con las actividades paranormales y los portales a otros mundos; y una rubia tsundere con grandes conocimientos sobre el mundo pokemon, pero que temía a estos. Suspiró al recordarlos con una melancólica sonrisa.

_\- Después de la inesperada desaparición de Mohn mientras investigaba sobre los portales, Lusamine se volvió demasiado distante… Espero por Arceus que se haya mejorado pronto _– dirigió su mirada hacia arriba.

* * *

**Opening 2 (Inoue –Closer: Las explicaciones de la escena están en negrita, mientras que la canción traducida está en letra normal. Escuchen la canción corta original)**

**(Podemos ver un campo de flores rojas, para luego ver a Ash, mientras la cámara avanza y se observa a más personas, como Cilan, Rosa, Serena, Milena, Tiffany, Alice, Elder y, al final, Sasha, quien voltea, con mirada seria)**

…**.**

Tienes que tener más cuidado

Con las cosas más cercanas a ti

Sabes que entre más cerca estés de algo

Más difícil será verlo

…..

Explícame esta felicidad

**(Cilan y Alice avanzan a paso calmado)**

Que acabas de experimentar

(**Junto a los anteriores, Rosa, Serena, Milena y Tiffany caminan)**

¿O tal vez estas tan bendecido que ni siquiera lo puedes recordar?

**(Ash avanzaba por otro camino, con mirada determinada, mientras un aura blanca lo envolvía, de manera inconsciente)**

Que ahora estés de pie aquí

**(Sasha cerró los ojos, mientras se imaginaba un futuro feliz, al lado de cierta persona que ella considera especial)**

Que vives y respiras

**(Rosa, Serena, Milena y Tiffany miran sus objetivos a cumplirse, con mirada seria)**

Todos son pequeños milagros

Sólo por ellos mismos

**(Ash abrió los ojos, con mirada feliz, mientras el fantasma de N se difumina)**

…**.**

Tienes que tener más cuidado

**(Rosa estaba ganando un concurso de modas, para luego la cámara cambia a una escena donde estaba entrenando junto a sus pokemon, contra Ash)**

Con las cosas más cercanas a ti

**(Serena estaba preparando postres, para luego cambiar a la actuación. Finalmente, ella entrena contra Ash)**

Sabes que entre más cerca estés de algo

**(Milena estaba dirigiendo un evento pokemon, pero luego cambia a una escena donde se enfrenta a varios reclutas Plasma)**

Más difícil será verlo

**(Tiffany se encontraba pintando un mural, pero luego la escena cambia a que ella se encontraba entrenando en batalla con Ash)**

Sabes que entre más cerca estés de algo

**(La escena cambia a que Cilan, junto a sus pokemon, se preparan para una fiera batalla)**

Más difícil será de verlo

**(Alice, montada junto a su fiel Altaria, esquivaban muchos ataques de distintos tipos elementales)**

Y nunca lo daré por hecho

…**.**

Está bien decir "Nunca te rindas"

**(Podemos ver a Roxxie, con sus fieles pokemon, preparados para una gran batalla, digna de mencionarse)**

Y "Sigue persiguiendo tus sueños"

**(Ash se encontraba frente a él, con Riolu los dos Ralts, Deino, Pignite y Tirtouga, listos para la lucha de gimnasio**

Pero entre más tiempo estés alardeando

**(El trio sombrío y Ghetsis aparecen en fondo negro)**

Menos tendrás hecho

**(De allí, aparecen Trip, Burgundy y Matt, con miradas llenas de malicia. Al final, se muestra a un N sin emociones)**

Presionaré ese puñado de coraje hacia mi corazón

**(Ash se encontraba corriendo, hacia un punto fijo)**

Con su ayuda, viviré un día más

**(Mientras avanzaba, aparecían Sasha, Elder, Cilan, Rosa, Serena, Milena, Tiffany y Alice, respectivamente, cada uno con una sonrisa)**

Y nunca me daré por vencido

**(Ash dio un salto hacia el cielo)**

¡Vamos!

* * *

**_Time Skip. Camino hacia Ciudad Nimbasa. Medianoche_**

Cada uno estaba en su carpa, descansando. Desde que Rosa y Serena formalizaron con Ash a su estilo, estas decidieron que, por el momento, y para que todo sea más justo, dejarían al entrenador descansar en su carpa de descanso todas las noches. Ya disfrutarían mejor cuando las cuatro fueran novias del azabache y pasaran a segunda base con él.

Ahora mismo, Cilan estaba descansando en su carpa. Para asegurarse, dejó con candado el cierre de su carpa, para evitar posibles invasores, dígase una rubia de ojos celestes, quien, para su mala suerte, trataba de entrar a la carpa del peliverde.

Mientras esto ocurría, Ash estaba retorciéndose entre sueños, como si algo lo atormentara, algo que viniera del pasado, y del futuro.

**_En algún lugar mental_**

**(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube el OST: Tattered Clothes – Boruto – Naruto The Movie Original Soundtrack)**

_El alma del joven entrenador divagaba por el mundo, por los rincones más lejanos, como si viajara a una velocidad que superaba a la misma luz, en medio de una oscuridad siniestra, hasta que pudo ver a alguien, a una chica, visiblemente menor que él, un año siquiera, por completo rendida y arrodillada, mientras que se aferraba a sí misma, como buscando ayuda, ayuda que nunca llegaría. _

_\- Mama, no te desobedeceré, pero, por favor, no lo hagas – suplicaba la chica, una rubia de 15 años de edad, con los ojos llorosos._

_\- ¡Vamos, saca la comida que es mala para tu organismo y despójate de todas esas inmundicias que llevas encima de tu piel! – sentenció una mujer muy similar a la chica, con una mirada llena de frialdad y egoísmo realmente abrumadores, faltos de carisma y de humanidad alguna. _

_En ese momento, y no supo cómo explicarlo, pero Ash tenía la sensación de proteger a esa rubia, a hacerla sonreír, como lo hacía con Rosa, Serena, Milena y Tiffany. Fue en eso que la rubia mayor trataba de abrirle la boca a la menor por la fuerza._

_\- ¡Detente, maldición! ¡Déjala en paz! – sin pensarlo, se lanzó contra la mujer adulta, pero traspasó a ambas como si fueran hologramas. Desaparecieron inmediatamente después de esto._

_Tras esto, la oscuridad prevalecía, hasta que una escena nueva para él se puso en frente…_

_\- ¡Señor Mohn! ¡No lo haga! – le advirtió un hombre de túnica blanca, junto a la rubia mayor de antes, solo que un poco más joven._

_\- ¡Mohn, cariño, detente, por favor! – la rubia se unió al pedido._

_\- Lusamine, esto será importante, no solo para nosotros, sino para la paz mundial. Podremos ser de ayuda a Osiel, al que consideramos como elegido y actual [Campeón de Campeones], después de todo lo que nos ayudó en nuestros viajes ¿Recuerdas? – ella solo asintió levemente._

_\- Tienes razón. Debemos hacerlo por Osiel – ella afirmó rotundamente – Así como confió en Osiel, confió en ti, cariño – el rubio se armó de valor ante las palabras de su esposa._

_Lo esperado ocurrió. Un portal dimensional se abrió, generando la algarabía por parte de Lusamine y los científicos allí presentes. Todo estaba siendo monitoreado con equipo de última generación y andaba estable. Lograron abrir un portal dimensional, algo que la humanidad no había hecho por si sola. Mohn y Lusamine sonrieron por el éxito_

_Sin embargo, fue allí que algo inimaginable pasó: Unos tentáculos negros, siniestros como el averno, tomaron desprevenido a Mohn y, con una fuerza similar a la de un agujero negro, destruyeron el laboratorio y, lo peor, succionaron al científico, sin dejar rastro alguno de su existencia. Toda la sala quedó en nada, solo los escombros, por completo derruida y consumida. Lusamine, con sangre recorriéndole por la cabeza y parte de su pierna derecha fracturada, se levantó de a pocos, sin tener rastro de su esposo. Tras el shock, empezó a llamarlo, hasta que entró a la locura…_

_La escena cambió por completo, a la rubia menor, hincada en el suelo y llorando visiblemente, pero siendo protegida por una especie de pokemon completamente desconocida para el azabache: forma de deidad murciélago lunar, con ornamentos dorados-plateados elípticos y una sensación nocturna que invitaba al más allá. _

**(Fin del OST)**

_De su lado derecho y su lado izquierdo, dos pokemon venían hacía él: un enorme dragón blanco de ojos azules y pupilas rasgadas de forma draconiana. Este le rugió potentemente al azabache._

_\- Reshiram – Ash solo murmuró el nombre del pokemon. Este le rugió levemente en señal de afirmación._

_Sin embargo, sin que él se diera cuenta, la rubia estaba frente a él, con una gran sonrisa, a la vez completamente diferente. Con una cola de caballo, falda y blusa blancas con toques celestes, detalles que le denotaban madurez, elegancia y seguridad._

_\- Hasta pronto… Y mándale saludos a tu padre - se despidió la chica con una sonrisa, rodeada de una silueta en forma de murciélago, mientras él en el de un gran león, quienes hacían que la luz opacara a la oscuridad._

**_Afuera del lugar mental_**

Ash se había despertado por completo de su sueño, completamente exaltado. Una especie de revelación había acontecido hace momentos.

\- Se sintió tan real – susurró el azabache, mientras se tocaba la cabeza – Esa chica ¿Quién será? – se preguntaba.

Observando su interior, Pikachu aún descansaba al costado de él, al igual que el resto de sus pokemon. Vio la hora y observó que era medianoche.

Decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco para meditar un poco, pero la verdad es que el sueño se le había ido. La rubia del sueño lo tenía un poco tenso, por lo que decidió darse un pequeño chapuzón en el rio. Agradeció que hayan acampado cerca de allí, la verdad que necesitaba relajarse.

Sin que él se diera cuenta, una rubia pintora lo estaba mirando, con añoranza y cariño, para luego meterse a su carpa y descansar. Su prima se dio cuenta, desde la carpa donde ella dormía, por lo que, con sonrisa maliciosa, decidió hacer algo por su querida prima.

**_Al día siguiente_**

Ya era de mañana. Cilan y Alice estaban afuera, preparando el desayuno para todos, en medio del pasto, tranquilamente, aunque sería eso siempre y cuando la rubia ojiceleste dejase de molestar al peliverde con una que otra insinuación. Desde el desmadre de la fiesta, cabe decir que la rubia tenía con qué apenar y sonrojar a un más que avergonzado líder de gimnasio.

Mientras esto pasaba, Rosa, Serena, Milena y Tiffany seguían durmiendo tranquilamente. Ash estaba descansando, completamente agotado, por qué terminó nadando por el largo del rio en la noche.

El azabache se sentía un poco incómodo en su bolsa de dormir, por lo que se dio medio vuelta para acomodarse mejor. Fue allí que posó su mano derecha hacia algo grande, blando y cálido, por lo que, con una sonrisa boba en medio del sueño, empezó a apretarlo, provocando gemidos de una jovencita.

**(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube el OST: Tokonatsu no Combi – Baka to Test Ni! Original Soundtrack)**

En su sueño, Ash sentía que estaba sujetando malvaviscos, pero la realidad era otra. Tras hacer el procedimiento por unos diez minutos, empezó a despertar levemente. Fue allí que la vio, por completo avergonzado y con la cara pálida.

\- Vaya, sí que eres atrevido, Ashy – le sonrió con dulzura una rubia pintora.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – el grito se escuchó por todo el lugar, espantando a muchos pokemon volador.

Cilan y Alice tuvieron que taparse los oídos por el tremendo grito. Fue allí que el peliverde miró a la rubia ojiceleste con pesadez.

\- ¿Ahora qué hiciste? – le preguntó mientras veía la sonrisa socarrona de Alice.

-Solo darle un pequeño empujón a mi primita – le sacó la lengua, juguetona.

\- Tu nunca cambiarás, aprovechadora – susurró apesumbrado.

En ese momento, Rosa, Serena y Milena salieron de sus carpas con prisa hacia la de la rubia. Cabe decir que, lo que vieron, las dejó heladas.

\- Váyanse, chicas. Yo y Ash haremos cosas de mayores – les dijo con sonrisa maliciosa.

\- ¡No empeores las cosas, Tiffany! – le gritó cómicamente el pobre azabache, quien se asustó de inmediato, por qué había tres auras tenebrosas a su espalda - ¿Chicas? – preguntó con miedo.

\- ¿Así que tenemos a un pervertido aquí? – preguntó Milena con una mirada sangrienta.

\- Creo que tendremos que poner unas cuantas reglas ¿No lo crees, Rosa? – le dijo Serena a la castaña.

\- Yo creo que sí – susurró tétricamente la chica.

Para evitar cualquier represalia, Ash hizo lo más valiente que pudiera haber hecho cualquier hombre en su situación: esconderse tras Tiffany.

Afuera, Cilan estaba un poco cansado de esto, por lo que jaló a Alice de la mano y le llevó hacia el grupo, antes de que hiciera algo contra Ash. Allí fue que la rubia ojiceleste explicó, ante la mirada insistente del peliverde, cómo había llevado a Ash, quien se recostó en el pasto tras nadar mucho, hacia la carpa de su prima.

**(Fin del OST)**

**(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube el OST: Minukui Arasoi – Baka to Test Original Soundtrack)**

**_Unos momentos después. Desayunando _**

Rosa, Serena y Milena estaban comiendo apenadas su desayuno, tratando de evitar miradas con Ash, quien solo sonreía torpemente. Tiffany solo agradecía a Alice por eso, mientras que Cilan daba de comer a los pokemon.

\- Lo sentimos – susurraron el trio de chicas.

\- No se preocupen. Solo fue una simple confusión – lo decía el azabache, mientras se levantaba y abrazaba a sus novias, para luego darles un beso en los cachetes, algo que ellas agradecieron con una sonrisa. Milena no quería quedarse atrás y le abrazó por la espalda. Ash solo sonrió por esto.

\- Deberían de controlar un poco sus celos – recomendó Cilan – No pueden estar hostigando a Ash cada tiempo, deben de madurar más – les habló.

\- Está bien, Cilan – respondieron con pena.

Ash decidió que no era momento de estar así, con las caras largas, por lo que, tras terminar de comer, decidió hacer un pequeño alto a su entrenamiento, ya que, por la tarde, iría hacia la cueva que une Ciudad Virbank con Ciudad Nimbasa.

**(Fin del OST)**

**_Time Skip. Horas después. Algún punto de la región Unova._**

Elder estaba caminando por regiones montañosas de Unova, buscando algún indicio, hasta que su videomisor sonó. Agradecía que la señal llegara hasta puntos alejados.

\- ¿Quién será a estar horas? – preguntó con un poco de molestia.

Fue allí que vio el rostro de quién se trataba. Era una chica de cabello castaño, ojos azules, y bastante parecida a Milena, solo que diferenciaban con las características antes mencionadas.

\- Hola, Elder – le saludó con una sonrisa.

\- Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí. Hola Hilda. A los tiempos que te dignas en llamar. Eres una ingrata – comentó burlón.

\- Je, me lo dice la persona que se desconecta del mundo cuando quiere – se burló.

\- ¿Por si las dudas, no serás tú? – preguntó socarrón.

Tras esto, ambos se rieron de buena gana. Luego, Hilda cambió su semblante, a uno más serio.

\- Tu maestro ya debe de estar de camino hacia el hijo de mi maestro ¿No es así? – preguntó. Este solo asintió – Ya veo, entonces todo ocurrirá más pronto de lo esperado – hizo una pausa – Elder, yo y Hilbert tuvimos un enfrentamiento directo contra N – esto tomó por sorpresa al albino.

\- ¿Cuándo fue eso? – preguntó.

\- Hace unos cuatro días. Lo acorralamos con nuestras fuerzas, pero el muy cabrón tuvo que usar a Zekrom para poder derrotarnos. Si no hubiese sido por Sasha, quien intervino rápidamente, tal vez no la habríamos contado – hizo una pausa – Aun así, el marihuanero no se la llevó bien librada, aunque si me sorprende el nivel que tiene. Por lo mínimo, puede llegar a superar al campeón de Unova.

\- Ya veo, aunque hicieron un buen trabajo al hacerlo retroceder – respondió entre serio y aliviado - ¿Y cómo te van las cosas con Hilbert? Tú quieres prácticamente violártelo, pero el muy mojigato quiere conservarse virgen hasta el matrimonio – lo dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

**(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube el OST: Theme of ONE PUNCH MAN ~one day~ - ONE TAKE MAN (ONE PUNCH MAN SOUNDTRACK))**

\- ¡No te burles de mi Hilbert! – le gritó iracunda – Es detalloso de su parte el querer que su primera vez sea con la persona que amas y en un momento especial como lo es el matrimonio, algo poco visto en los hombres de estas épocas – defendió.

\- ¿Y hablando de matrimonios? ¿Adivina quién viaja con tu hermana mayor? – preguntó, con las cejas levantadas.

\- ¡Que yo soy la mayor! – siseó – Por unos 3 segundos – susurró – Está con el hijo del maestro ¿verdad? – preguntó. Elder solo asintió.

\- Y déjame informarte también que tiene una competencia bastante fuerte. Está viajando con tres chicas más que están interesadas en mi hermanito. Me llena de orgullo – lo dijo con lágrimas cómicas. Hilda solo suspiró.

\- Mi hermanita la tiene difícil, pero si se trata de un Ketchum, no creo que sea problema. Recuerda que al maestro varias le dijeron para que tenga un harem, pero él se negaba – hizo una pausa – No es necesario que el hijo siga los mismos pasos – respondió.

\- Y eso es lo que hace. Ya les dio el sí a dos de ellas. Tu hermana y la rubia pechugona están esperando el momento justo para estar con Ash – comentó con una sonrisa de gato.

\- Te lo dije – respondió lo obvio.

\- ¿Cómo esta mi hermana? – preguntó Elder.

\- Hace un día se acaba de ir. Dijo que iba a seguir averiguando el paradero de N. Me dijo también que te iba a partir la madre – esto hizo que tuviera escalofríos – Hubieras avisado para ir a la fiesta junto a Hilbert, allí si me hubiese violado hasta el día siguiente – bufó amarga.

_\- Pervertida… Esta chica es más pervertida que cualquiera que haya conocido – _pensó con nerviosismo - ¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora? – preguntó.

\- Hilbert me dijo que estaba con el maestro, haciendo los preparativos, a la vez que me dio una orden, la cual es ir a encontrarme con la representante de la mega evolución en Unova. Es una chica llamada Astrid, sino me equivoco, pero primero iré a visitar a la profesora Juniper para informarle sobre el asunto y conversar un poco, como buenas amigas – le dijo con una sonrisa, para luego cambiar a una mueca de fastidio – Además de que hay un chico llamado Hugh que me está pidiendo entrenamiento… - suspiró hastiada - Yo y mi bocota - comentó.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó.

\- Estaba hablando con Hilbert acerca de lo que haría el maestro y qué haríamos contra N si es que lo llegáramos a encontrar, pero a mí se me sale que seríamos lo suficientemente fuertes para acabar con N, siendo discípulos del [Campeón de Campeones]. Fue allí que este chico, Hugh, nos escuchó y pidió entrenarlo – hizo una pausa, mientras suspiraba – Desde allí, me sigue como sanguijuela y se quedó aún más prendado tras observar nuestra batalla contra N.

\- ¿Pero qué problema te haces? Entrénalo y ya – comentó.

\- ¿No sería un problema para el maestro? – preguntó Hilda.

\- Pensando cómo piensa el [Campeón de Campeones], lo entrenaría, y lo sabes bien – Hilda suspiró ante esto.

\- Lo haré, aunque pienso llevarlo a Tierras Devastadas para eso – le informó – Bueno, Elder, nos vemos. Te cuidas y no te metas en problemas. Por lo que tengo entendido, el Equipo Plasma está haciendo su movimiento, en especial Ghetsis – Elder asintió.

\- Bien, te cuidas. Saludos para todos en allá – dicho esto, cortó comunicación.

**(Fin del OST)**

El albino sentía la brisa del viento mecer sus cabellos, así como sus ropas, a la vez que miraba serio todos sus alrededores.

\- Muy bien, tenemos que hacerlo – susurró serio, mientras miraba sus pokebolas – Ghetsis, voy a por ti, cabrón. Pagarás por las lágrimas que mi hermana derramó y por la sangre inocente de nuestros padres que tú te encargaste de regar – esto lo dijo con cólera.

**_Time Skip. Horas después del almuerzo_**

Ash y compañía estaban frente a la entrada de la cueva que unía ambas ciudades. Sin que ellos sepan, un recluta plasma estaba escondido, por completo alejado de ellos, observando como entraban.

**(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube el OST: Mysterious – ONE TAKE MAN (ONE PUNCH MAN SOUNDTRACK))**

Sin que se diera cuenta, Cilan miraba de lejos el lugar donde el recluta estaba, quien estaba cubierto con follaje.

\- ¿Sientes a alguien, Ash? – preguntó el peliverde. Su vista se volvió aguda por completo, pero no lograba sentir correctamente el origen de esta sensación.

\- Para nada, Cilan – le respondió con serenidad - Aunque si siento una gran cantidad de pokemon adentro – susurró.

_\- Esto es raro – _pensó el peliverde – _Esta sensación ya la estoy percibiendo desde hace un rato. Algo nos espera en esta cueva – _puntualizó para sí mismo, con la mirada seria.

Alice observó esto, también poniéndose seria. Si el peliverde estaba en ese estado, algo le decía que lo que algo pasaría dentro, por lo que tendrían que tener alta precaución.

\- Bueno, tenemos que hacer esto rápido, chicos – les sugirió el azabache. Rosa y Serena se pusieron a los costados del joven entrenador – Hemos pasado varias veces por cuevas y otros sitios, así que tranquilas – les reconfortó. El dúo asintió, mientras que Milena, Alice y Tiffany estaban entrando en la delantera.

Cuando el recluta plasma observó que habían entrado, a través de un videomisor, se lo confirmó a los altos mandos.

Bien hecho, recluta. Colóquese en su posición para la inminente eliminación de los objetivos – este solo asintió ante las órdenes.

**(Fin del OST)**

**(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube el OST: Nami and Muchi – One Piece Movie 06 Soundtrack)**

**_Mientras tanto. En algún laboratorio de Unova_**

Cinthya estaba caminando tranquilamente por un camino hacia una pequeña colina, donde se encontraba el laboratorio de una eminente profesora que averiguaba sobre el famoso [Trio de las Nubes].

\- Me pregunto cómo debe de estar Ash. Tiffany es una grandísima afortunada al tenerlo cerca, incluso ya deben de haberlo hecho, conociendo a su madre, toda una pervertida de closet – murmuraba mientras mordía un pañuelo ante su Garchomp, quien tenía un gotón en la cien.

Ambas siguieron caminando, hasta que llegaron. Como toda buena pokemon, Garchomp se metió a su pokebola y dejó que su entrenadora se haga cargo de la situación.

\- ¿Disculpen, hay alguien? – tocó la puerta.

Fue allí que una morena albina de mirada dorada amable, polo gris sin mangas veraniego, pantalón licra negro, calzado valerina verde y una bata blanca por su rango de científica, además de un pequeño lápiz en su mano derecha, la recibió.

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra, profesora Burnet? – le saludó con alegría la rubia.

\- Cinthya, cuanto tiempo – correspondió el gesto – Justo ahora andaba conversando con mi pechoncito – le habló sonrojada.

\- ¿Pechoncito? – preguntó intrigada.

\- Bueno, pero que mala persona soy. Permíteme dejarte pasar – le pidió disculpas, apenada.

\- No hay de qué. Con permiso – y dicho esto, ambas se pusieron cómodas en un sofá.

Fue allí que el altavoz de un celular sonó fuerte.

\- ¿Con quién conversabas, corazoncito? – preguntó esa voz. Burnet se acercó a la pantalla gigante que tenía interconectada con el videomisor a larga distancia. Cinthya también se acercó.

Allí pudo verlo. Era un hombre de su edad, moreno, con el pecho descubierto y bien trabajado, solamente cubierto por una bata blanca, que lo denotaba como un científico al igual que Burnet, mirada azabache, gorra blanca y cabello negro corto, además de una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Se notaba que era una persona de bien.

\- Nadie, mi amorcito. Estaba conversando con la [Campeona] de la región Sinnoh – comentó alegre.

\- Un gusto saludar a la pareja de la profesora Burnet – saludó gentilmente.

\- Un placer también. Soy el profesor Kukui de la región de Alola, pero simplemente Kukui para los amigos. Soy el esposo de mi pichoncito – lo dijo de manera amigable, haciendo sonreír y sonrojar a Burnet.

\- ¿Ya estás casada? – le preguntó la rubia a la albina, sorprendida.

\- Así es – Kukui respondió – Yo soy el afortunado de casarme con semejante chica. Es atenta, dedicada, muy bonita y un ángel como persona – esto hizo que Burnet se apenara bastante.

\- Jeje…. – sonrió la albina. Cinthya se sintió incómoda entre tanto empalagamiento, aunque estaba celosa por no tener una pareja así de atenta con ella. Cada vez más maldecía a Tiffany. Carraspeó la garganta, llamando la atención de ambos.

**(Fin del OST)**

**(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube el OST: The Seven-Star Sword is Drawn – One Piece Movie 05 Soundtrack)**

\- Disculpen que lo interrumpa, Burnet, pero tengo un encargo del [Campeón de Campeones] sobre el [Trio de las Nubes]. Él teme que sean blanco fácil de organizaciones inescrupulosas, por lo que me mandó a darles seguimiento, ya que él no podrá por asuntos de vida o muerte – comentó.

\- El señor Osiel siempre fue buen amigo de Alola a pesar de que no tiene [Liga Pokemon] ¿En qué se metió? Tal vez podemos ayudar en algo – les habló Kukui.

\- Esta vez no lo creo así, Burnet, Kukui – les habló la rubia – El [Campeón de Campeones] decidió que su muerte está más pronta – esto los dejó pasmados.

\- ¿A qué…? – Burnet estaba consternada, ya que Osiel y sus alumnos le apoyaban bastante con el seguimiento de varios especímenes de pokemon, en su gran parte con los venidos de mundos paralelos, como el [Trio de las Nubes].

\- Al parecer, Unova entrará en una guerra que ni nosotros mismos podremos detener, ni con la fuerza del [Campeón] de esta región o la mía misma – hizo una pausa – Zekrom ha renacido y ha tomado a un joven como su elegido, algo que no pasaba después del cataclismo que destruyó gran parte de la original Unova, separándola con las Tierras Devastadas….

\- Esto es malo – susurró seriamente Kukui. Sin que él se diera cuenta, una chica rubia de ojos esmeralda escuchaba todo a las espaldas del profesor. Burnet y Cinthya se dieron cuenta de ella y Kukui tuvo que dirigir su mirada hacia la joven rubia. Vestido blanco inmaculado, sombrero blanco grande que la cubría, botas blancas y una bolsa con el diseño de una pokebola. Ella estaba pasmada por la noticia – Hola Lillie ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estas triste? – preguntó preocupado. La rubia se llevó las manos a la boca, mientras trataba de no llorar.

\- ¿El señor Osiel morirá? ¡Eso es imposible! ¡El señor Osiel es el más fuerte del mundo! ¡Es la persona que trae la paz a las regiones que visita! ¡No puede ser cierto! – gritó histérica.

\- ¿Cómo conoces al [Campeón de Campeones], jovencita? – preguntó Cinthya.

\- Anteriormente, mis padres eran grandes amigos del señor Osiel, incluso llamarse hermanos. Lo conocí cuando apenas tenía 5 años – comentó – Era una gran persona. Tenía valor, coraje, entusiasmo y siempre apoyaba a las personas a nunca rendirse, además de siempre reírle al destino, hasta que pasó un evento que rompió todo lazo con él, aunque yo siempre lo admiraba – habló - ¿Qué es lo que hará para decidir morir? – preguntó.

\- Lillie, esto es un asunto grave – le habló Burnet – Creo que deberías de ir a tu cuarto a descansar, querida – le sugirió con cariño.

\- Pichoncito, lo mejor será dejarla escuchar. Después de todo, creo que el señor Osiel es alguien importante para todos – le habló a la albina. Ella asintió ante las palabras de su esposo – Cinthya, puede continuar – le dijo.

\- El [Campeón de Campeones] decidió ir a su muerte inminente para dar paso a la nueva era, según dijo – hizo una pausa – Esta consiste en usar su [Energía Natural] por completo hasta llevarla a un nivel superior y sellar al pokemon legendario Reshiram en un rosario. Este será una especie de facilitador entre el pokemon dragón y su elegido, además de conector para canalizar el poder de la [Energía Natural] en Reshiram y volverlo más fuerte – les explicó.

\- ¡Espera, espera! – le paró Burnet - ¿Quieres decir que, para crear ese rosario con esas funciones, se necesita a una persona capaz de manejar la [Energía Natural] como si fuera parte de sí mismo y el mundo en general? – preguntó.

\- Así es, y la única persona que conozco es el [Campeón de Campeones] – respondió seria. Burnet, Kukui y Lillie no lo podían creer. Osiel sería un intermediario para un nuevo poder.

\- ¿Y quién es el elegido de Reshiram? – preguntó la joven rubia. Cinthya solo sonrió.

\- A veces la vida es irónica – comentó.

\- ¿Y eso a que viene? – preguntó Burnet.

\- Como si fuera parte del destino, el hijo debe de cargar con todo el peso que conlleva ser el elegido de un legendario, representar la verdad de una región y el mundo – este comentario los dejó más en duda, pero fue allí que Lillie tuvo un pequeño click mental.

\- Espere un rato. Por lo que sé, el señor Osiel siempre me comentaba de niña que tenía un hijo un año menor que yo. Se llamaba Ash, por lo que recuerdo – esto sorprendió bastante a Kukui y a Burnet.

\- ¡¿El chico que derrotó a un Darkrai y a un Latios solo con un Sceptile y un Pikachu?! – preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo. Cinthya sonrió por el hecho que ese sea uno de los logros más vistosos del hijo de Osiel.

\- Ese muchacho tiene potencial. Por lo que pude ver en un video recopilatorio, ese chico tiene un potencial bárbaro para las peleas pokemon, incluso me di cuenta cuando vi el combate anterior, contra ese muchacho llamado Paul. Su Infernape es una maquina imparable si se lo propone – comentó Kukui sorprendido – En la [Escuela Pokemon] donde enseño siempre pongo videos de las batallas de Ash Ketchum como videos motivacionales, más que todo las batallas en la [Liga Sinnoh] – comentó – Varios estudiantes admiran al hijo del señor Osiel y algunos capitanes en formación esperan con ansias el día en que puedan ver a Ash Ketchum en Alola – puntualizó.

\- Era de esperarse. Tal vez el hijo haya heredado los principios del padre – fue el turno de Burnet.

\- Incluso me sorprendió cuando me enteré que entrenó junto al [Campeón] de Kanto en el [Monte Plateado] – esto dejó aún más sorprendidos a los profesores. Lillie se preguntaba el motivo de esto.

\- ¿[Monte Plateado]? – preguntó la joven.

\- Es un lugar donde se aplica la ley de la naturaleza de la manera más cruda posible. El fuerte vive y el débil muere, así de sencillo – respondió Kukui – Pero por lo que sé, las personas que sobreviven a ese maldito infierno regresan locas, como lo es ese loco del [Campeón] de Kanto – dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- ¿Qué sucedió con el hijo del señor Osiel? – preguntó Burnet.

\- Regresó como una persona normal, incluso mucho más maduro, gentil y simpático que antes, además de otras cualidades – comentó sonrosada. Cabe decir que los otros tres estaban con un gotón en la cien.

\- Diría que estas enamorada de ese chico. Cinthya – comentó con picardía Kukui - ¿Y ahora que está haciendo?

\- Está retando a los gimnasios para ir por la Liga de Unova – comentó – Aunque el [Campeón] de Kanto esta de camino para acá con tal de llevarse a su alumno hacia Tierras Devastadas – habló seria.

\- Al parecer, va ser más pronto de lo que esperaba – dijo Burnet.

\- Si esta guerra se recrudece, puede llegar a ser devastadora, incluso a destruir por completo la región – fueron las palabras de Burnet.

\- Por eso me envió a seguir el rastro del [Trio de las Nubes]. Debemos impedir que caigan en malas manos – Burnet y Kukui asintieron. Lillie se mantenía al margen de la conversación. Al parecer, esto era mucho más serio que su situación.

\- Entonces te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda, Cinthya – se ofreció Burnet – Pichoncito, Lillie ¿Nuestra conversación puede posponerse para otro momento?

\- No tienes de qué preocuparte, corazón. Yo y Lillie te comprendemos. El destino de una región está en juego. Cuando creas conveniente, hablamos – se despidió de ella – Saludos, Cinthya y si ves al hijo del señor Osiel, mándale mis saludos.

\- Cuídense por favor. Espero conversar más pronto con ustedes – se despidió la joven rubia.

\- Igualmente. Se me cuidan – se despidieron ambas y cortaron comunicación.

Tras unos momentos, Burnet desconectó el videomisor y ambas se fueron a la sala de operaciones.

\- Debemos llamar a una colega que tengo, una gran amiga mía y experta en el mundo de los sueños y el estudio psíquico: Fennel – y dicho esto, la albina llamó a su colega.

Después de eso, las tres decidieron reunirse para empezar con la detección de las actividades del famoso trio de Unova.

**(Fin del OST)**

**_Momentos después. En otro lugar. Un puerto alguno en Unova_**

El [Campeón] de Kanto había llegado tras venir lo más rápido posible, aunque se había tomado su tiempo, ya que consideraba a la embarcación algo lenta. Habría preferido con su Swampert en vez de ese navío, pero que se le iba a hacer. Cerró los ojos, para poder sentir mejor a su alrededor, hasta que sonrió desquiciadamente.

\- ¡Te encontré, cabrón! – susurró dementemente, mientras sacaba a un Tropius – Bien amigo. Nuestro pequeño saco de boxeo personal se va a divertir con unos hijos de su grandísima madre por allá ¿Lo sientes? – le preguntó.

**_\- Claro que sí, maestro – _**le respondió.

\- Pues bien. Esa batalla no se va a pelear sola ¿Sabes? – y dicho esto, Adael, con una sonrisa más que macabra, al igual que el pokemon planta/volador, se fue volando junto a este, hacia donde estaba Ash y compañía.

**_Momentos después. En la cueva que conecta Ciudad Virbank con Ciudad Nimbasa_**

Ash, Cilan, Rosa, Serena, Milena, Tiffany y Alice estaban caminando tranquilamente, iluminados por el resplandor de pokemon fuego como Braixen, y Litleo, aunque, de lejos, un Sandile con lentes negros les seguía el paso. Cilan se había dado cuenta de eso, pero no decía nada., hasta que sintió el tronar de una pequeña piedra.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – susurró el azabache.

\- Siento algo en el ambiente, algo me dice que hay sensación de peligro – comentó Cilan.

\- No sé por qué, pero también siento lo mismo – fue el turno de Alice.

El resto de chicas estaba a la expectativa, hasta que sintieron los leves pasos de varias personas.

\- Esto es raro – habló Serena, mientras alistaba una de sus pokebolas, lista para la batalla.

**(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube el OST: Souzetsu na Tatakai – One Piece Movie 12 Original Soundtrack)**

Fue allí que escucharon el claro sonar de la cuenta regresiva de un reloj. Ash rápidamente tomó a los chicos y los arrojó hacia atrás. Cilan hizo lo mismo con Alice.

\- ¡Aléjense todos! ¡Una bomba! – gritó Rosa asustada.

Y fue allí que una gran explosión se sintió por toda la montaña, logrando estremecer a gran parte del lugar.

El suelo empezó a resquebrajarse y ceder por completo, ya que, sin que casi nadie supiera, bajo ese piso de rocas, había un gran pozo de profundidad no calculada. Milena fue la primera en caer, seguida de Tiffany.

\- ¡Milena! ¡Tiffany! – gritó el azabache, quien estaba al borde del pozo, con una mano a punto de ceder. El sostenía la mano de la pelirroja, mientras que Tiffany sostenía las piernas de Milena.

\- ¡Ash! – Rosa y Serena tomaron de la mano del azabache, pero el peso era demasiado para ambas. Cilan y Alice, a pesar de que los escombros se venían sobre todos ellos, trataron de tomar a sus amigos, pero fue demasiado tarde. Una roca chocó con la cabeza de Rosa, desmayándola inmediatamente. Serena no pudo con el peso de los tres y estos cayeron al precipicio.

\- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! – el trio seguía cayendo y cayendo, hasta lo más recóndito de esos lugares.

\- ¡ASH! ¡MILENA! ¡TIFFANY! – gritaron Cilan y Alice, desesperados.

\- ¡Chicos! – Serena estaba hipando de desesperación al ver caer a su novio y sus amigas, además de futuras hermanas.

En medio de la caída, y de manera rápida, Ash, para disgusto de Pikachu, lo regresó a su pokebola por medidas de seguridad y sacó a Tranquill, quien vio que su entrenador seguía cayendo con sus amigas. Esta le siguió a toda prisa, tratando de alcanzarlos.

\- ¡Tranquill, llévate a Milena hacia la superficie y te quedas con los demás! ¡No podrás con los tres! – le dijo - ¡Rápido antes de que sea demasiado tarde! ¡Es una orden! – le gritó ante una dubitativa pokemon volador.

Con el dolor de su corazón, la pokemon tuvo que hacerle caso y, con sus garras, sostuvo a Milena desde su mochila. La pelirroja se sorprendió, pero se aterró al ver a su amado y a su amiga seguir cayendo.

\- ¡Milena, ve con los demás! ¡Nosotros les alcanzaremos luego! – le dijo Ash mientras abrazaba a la rubia, a modo de resguardarla de un pronto impacto.

\- ¡ASH! – gritó con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras era subida por la pokemon del azabache.

Minutos siguieron y la velocidad se hacía mucho mayor, produciendo calor en los cuerpos de la rubia y el azabache debido a la fricción con el aire.

\- ¡NO TE DESPEGUES DE MI, TIFFANY! – le habló alto. Ella solo asintió, entre el pánico y el terror de no salir con vida.

**(Fin del OST)**

**_Unos minutos después_**

**(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube el OST: Compassion – Bleach OST 02)**

Podemos ver a Cilan, Serena y Alice cerca al borde de ese precipicio, atendiendo a un desmayada Rosa. Justo en eso, los aleteos de un pokemon se empezaron a escuchar. El peliverde volteó y pudo ver que era un pokemon de Ash.

\- Muchachos, es la Tranquill de Ash – las demás vieron que ella llevaba con algo de esfuerzo a Milena, quien estaba llorando lastimeramente.

Cuando al fin estaban seguros, la pokemon volador posó suavemente a la pelirroja en tierra firme, para luego respirar cansada. Tal parecía que el esfuerzo fue grande por parte del ave.

\- Chicos, Ash y Tiffany – lo decía gimoteando la pelirroja – Ellos cayeron al precipicio. Uso a Tranquill para protegerme…

\- ¡Tranquilízate, Milena! – Alice trataba de reconfortarla. La pelirroja se aferró a la rubia y lloró.

\- Debemos buscar la manera de encontrarlos ¿Si usamos nuestros pokemon volador para hacerlo? – preguntó Serena, mientras veía que Rosa recuperaba poco a poco la conciencia.

\- Yo tengo a Altaria, pero el resto de nuestros pokemon volador no resistiría bajar por nuestro peso – les habló Alice.

\- Debemos encontrar una ruta alterna para la salida y para encontrarlos – fueron las palabras de Cilan.

\- ¿Ash? ¿Dónde está? – preguntaba una recién poco recompuesta Rosa.

Todos agacharon la mirada. No sabían que responderle, por lo que Serena le miró con tristeza y con lágrimas.

\- Ash y Tiffany cayeron al precipicio… - susurró la peli miel.

\- ¡NO PUEDE SER! – la castaña fue hacia el gran hueco y desde el borde llamó al azabache con grandes clamores. Cilan tuvo que apartarla de allí.

\- ¡Te das cuenta que sola te estas poniendo en peligro! – le resondró. Ella solo agachó la mirada, llorosa

**(Fin del OST)**

**(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube el OST: Sengunbanba – Naruto Shippuden OST 01)**

\- Escucha, no fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal, pero recuerda que Ash no es un chico común. Tal vez haya hecho algo y yo creo firmemente que él y Tiffany aún están con vida – afirmó, devolviéndoles las esperanzas a Rosa, Serena y Milena. Alice sonrió por ese gran gesto – Como diría Ash, no hay que rendirnos. Siempre debemos de luchar, sea cual sea la situación, hasta el final – esto avivó aún más las llamas de la esperanza.

\- Tienes razón – respondieron el trio.

\- Ahora, lo primordial es buscar una ruta alterna dentro de esta cueva – les dijo Alice.

**(Fin del OST)**

Fue allí que algo le llamó la atención a Cilan. Un pequeño Sandile con lentes negros estaba golpeando la pared de rocas en la parte que no estaba dañada. Esta no sonaba compacta, como de un muro macizo de rocas, sino hueca, como si hubiera algo oculto allí.

\- Esperen un momento – se acercó al Sandile, quien le vio y trataba de hacerle comprender lo que trataba de hacer. Trato de comunicarse con él a través del _Kenbunshoku_, pero no lo tenía tan desarrollado como para hacerlo con pokemon que eran desconocidos para él. Sin embargo, aun así, trató de entender al pokemon tierra/siniestro – ¿Me quieres que tras este muro hay un pasaje que conduce a dos sitios? – al parecer, acertó, ya que el Sandile asentía – ¿Y que este camino se divide en tres? ¿Uno hacia la salida oculta de este lugar y las otras hacia lo profundo de este lugar? – el pokemon asintió una vez más.

\- Ven, allí tenemos la solución – Alice chasqueó los dedos con alegría.

\- Ahora si podremos rescatar a Ash y a Tiffany – hablaron de alegría las chicas.

\- Entonces saquemos a nuestros pokemon y sigamos el camino que el Sandile nos indica – les habló Cilan.

\- ¡Sí! – tanto las chicas, como los pokemon presentes, asintieron con fuerza por lo que el peliverde dijo.

Sin embargo, lo que ellos no sabían era que la salida secreta había sido rota por los reclutas Plasma, liderados por uno de los siete sabios: Sumra.

**_En otro lado de Unova. En esos instantes. Pueblo Arcilla_**

Una chica castaña de ojos azules, con vestimenta similar a la de Milena, estaba caminando en dirección hacia los laboratorios de la profesora Juniper.

Cuando llegó, se encontró con una rubia de corta cabellera, mirada vivaz y sonrisa alegre.

\- Hola, Bianca. Tiempo sin vernos – le saludó contenta la castaña.

\- ¡Hilda! - correspondió alegre el gesto - ¡¿Cuánto tiempo sin vernos?! – le abrazó.

\- Sí, es verdad – susurró - ¿Esta la profesora? – preguntó.

\- Está en su despacho. Enseguida traigo el té que te gusta tanto y las croquetas de chocolate mientras conversamos – le ofreció,

\- Será un placer – sonrió la castaña.

Tras separarse brevemente, la castaña se dirigió hacia la oficina de Juniper, quien estaba tomando datos a una piedra blanca extraña.

\- Profesora, a los años – saludó Hilda con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Hola, Hilda! – le habló mientras ocultaba la caja.

\- No necesita ocultármela, lo sabe bien – comentó con una sonrisa tranquila.

\- Es verdad. A ti, Hilbert o Bianca puedo confiarles mis secretos – comentó - ¿Has venido por las cajas? – preguntó.

\- Así es. El maestro me pide con urgencia llevarlas hacia las Tierras Devastadas, donde se realizará el ritual – a estas alturas, Juniper ya estaba enterada de la situación.

\- Entiendo – comentó la profesora de la región – Pero no te irás así por así ¿No es verdad? – preguntó con una sonrisa.

\- Disfrutaré conversar con buenas amigas mientras tomamos té y croquetas – lo dijo como si fuera una ancianita, mientras se sentaba en el sillón de invitados.

Tras unos minutos, Bianca había llegado con todo lo anterior y se dispusieron a conversar. Hablaron de temas triviales, así como los últimos hechos, siendo este tema el último a tratar.

**(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube el OST: Donkihote do Furamingo – One Piece Original Soundtrack New World)**

\- Entonces ¿Eso va a ser así? El [Campeón de Campeones] morirá para poder sellar a Reshiram a ese canalizador y facilitar a su siguiente usuario el manejo del pokemon – comentó la profesora.

\- Y no solo eso, con la muerte del señor Osiel, el equilibrio del poder en el mundo se perdería – secundó Bianca - ¿Qué es lo que crees que pasaría? – preguntó.

\- Permíteme responderte con una serie de preguntas – hizo una pausa - ¿Qué es lo que crees que harán los monstruos una vez que sepan que el maestro Osiel ha muerto? ¿Acaso hay alguien que está en la parte superior del peldaño de poder? – preguntó. Juniper y Bianca estaban en silencio – Los que son ostentosos en el mundo, los oficialistas y el poder con el que se jactan: la [Policía Internacional] con Handsome como uno de sus estandartes representativos, así como la [Cerebro Batalla] de Hoenn: Anabel y un miembro de alto renombre de la región Alola: un tal Nanu – señaló el primero de ellos, mientras que, en primer plano, aparecían las partes superiores de estos, junto a sus pokemon representativos - ¿O tal vez son acaso los campeones de las diversas regiones, quienes hábilmente se mueven en el mundo sin ningún problema? – las partes superiores de seis campeones, junto a sus pokemon representativos, hacia aparición bajo un fondo un poco siniestro – ¿O seremos alguno de nosotros, los llamados "Mocosos de la Mejor Generación", liderados por el hijo del maestro Osiel, Ash Ketchum? – los rostros de varios entrenadores pokemon conocidos, tales como Ash, Gary, Paul, Tobias, Elder, Hilbert, la misma Hilda, Sasha, N, y unas siluetas más de algunos entrenadores de Kalos y Alola. Cada uno de ellos, junto a su pokemon más representativo – No…. – hizo una pausa – las organizaciones criminales, como el [Equipo Rocket], el [Equipo Plasma], el [Equipo Magma] y el [Equipo Aqua] liderados por Giovanni, Ghetsis, Maxie y Archie, respectivamente, además de sus fuerzas de elite que pueden poner en jaque a cada campeón si se lo proponen – las siluetas de los más fuertes criminales de cada región se notó. Cada uno junto a su pokemon representativo – Pero también hay que tener cuidado con las organizaciones que se hacen pasar por "buenas", más que todo aquellas lideradas por Lysandre y Lusamine, además de sus altos funcionarios, a quienes debemos mantener vigilados – las siluetas de ambos, oscuras y siniestras, junto a sus más fuertes soldados, se hacía notar. Cada uno junto a su pokemon bandera. Afuera de la oficina, las nubes se tornaron negras, bajo la amenaza de un diluvio - Los Ketchum, originarios de Sinnoh, siempre han estado ocultos bajo un perfil bajo y casi en la extinción tras la masacre previa que realizó la familia de Giovanni, pero ellos tienen un deber más importante que es el cargar con el peso del mundo ¿Cuándo será cuando realmente tomen la responsabilidad de traer la verdad de la paz? – hizo una pausa - ¿Quién con quien estará? ¿Quién se traicionará entre sí en el futuro siniestro que se avecina? – respiró calmadamente – Profesora Juniper, Bianca, ustedes que están aquí, digan a cada joven entrenador que viene a recoger su primer pokemon que debe prepararse para la inminente guerra que solo nosotros, como originarios de Unova debemos hacer y defenderla hasta la muerte del mal – hizo otra pausa – El maestro Osiel hizo todo lo que pudo en estos poco más de 20 años. Su maestro y rival, el [Campeón] de Kanto, el señor Adael, en vez de ayudar a su alumno para que se dedicara a eliminar los restos del mal no hizo nada y decidió meterse en el [Monte Plateado], la frontera de Kanto y Johto – Hilda sonrió filosamente - ¿Qué les parece ahora? El número de entrenadores promesa, organizaciones criminales y la influencia de la [Policía Internacional] están en aumento y todos los pokemon, sean legendarios o no, sienten el inminente peligro que se avecina para la región, además de eso, en un futuro, cuando el maestro muera, habrá un puesto totalmente vacío, un trono por completo dispuesto… Ya saben lo que quiero decir ¿verdad? – preguntó con la mirada por completo sagaz - ¡Esto apenas está comenzando! La mayor lucha por la supremacía – y una gran cantidad de relámpagos cayeron, sonando atronadores y poderosos - ¡En la historia del mundo! – declaró con entusiasmo.

**(Fin del OST)**

**_Mientras tanto. En las Tierras Devastadas_**

Uno de los siete sabios, Giallo, junto a una gran cantidad de soldados de elite del [Equipo Plasma], estaba en un puente de piedra sin barandas demasiado delgado y angosto. Debajo de este, había un barranco lleno de estalagmitas de gran tamaño. Un paso en falso y tendrías una muerte lenta y agónica.

\- ¿Así que este camino nos conduce hacía el recinto principal del [Campeón de Campeones]? – preguntó uno de los soldados.

\- Correcto, soldado. El gran sabio Ghetsis solicita la muerte pronta del bastardo ese, por lo que debemos de ir rápidamente y acabar con su vida ¿Todos entendieron? – preguntó - ¡Recuerden que, si hay otro más, no mostremos piedad! ¡Maten a todos, sin misericordia!

Un grito general de algarabía se escuchó de parte de todos, incluido los pokemon dentro de las pokebolas estaban emocionados por ese evento. Todos empezaron a correr hacia su destino.

Sin embargo, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, no llegaban. Era como si la distancia se haya alargado por completo, por completo abandonados, sin guía, como idos en pleno averno. Giallo fue el primero en darse cuenta de ello.

_\- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? – _se preguntó – _¿Desde cuándo el camino era tan largo? –_ tenía esa inquietud. Algo le daba mala espina, hasta que, gracias a su _Kenbunshoku _pudo sentir una presencia. Una magnánima presencia.

\- Debo asumir que están aquí para que los guíe en su camino hacia su verdadero hogar, en los fríos brazos de la muerte ¿No es así? – preguntó una imponente y oscura voz. Fue allí que Giallo lo vio.

\- ¡Pero tú eres!... – susurró el sabio con seriedad, aunque por dentro estaba asustado, ya que el aura que transmitía esa persona era por demás monstruosa.

**(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube el OST: Otomoza no Asmita – Saint Seiya Lost Canvas OST)**

\- ¿Cómo es que nos detectó? – preguntó un soldado, por completo temeroso, ya que el sujeto que estaba frente a ellos era nada más ni nada menos que Osiel, el [Campeón de Campeones], quien tenía un aura imponente, junto a su mortal Banette. Ambos, al mismo tiempo, levantaron sus manos derechas a la altura de sus respectivos pectorales. La vista del [Campeón] era opacada por sus cabellos. Una poderosa aura carmesí con destellos negros salió tanto de él como de Banette, quien ya tenía una de sus técnicas más fuertes por completo preparada, para luego crear una omnipresente barrera ofensiva de _Haoushoku._

\- ¡Maldito seas, [Campeón Ermitaño] Osiel! – gritó Giallo al sentir todo el poder maligno combinado del Banette y del [Campeón]. Las imágenes de muchos demonios y ángeles caídos se hacían notar alrededor de Osiel, quien solo se quedaba allí, como si fuera un [Dios] dictaminando un juicio.

Tras ser prácticamente levantados por ese tremendo poder hacia los aires, todos ellos cayeron hacia las estalagmitas, siendo empalados de la manera más cruenta y sanguinaria posible. Brazos destrozados, piernas cercenadas, vísceras salidas, cuerpos mutilados por completo y la sangre que caía como lluvia hacia el olvido del vacío. El resto que no pasó esa suerte, siguió cayendo hasta las profundidades de ese abismo, en medio de gritos desesperados.

\- Por supuesto, [Equipo Plasma], estoy aquí para llevarlos por el camino de la redención, con su sangre – lo dijo, mientras se daba media vuelta y se acomodaba la túnica y un poco de su cabello.

**(Fin del OST)**

**_Time Skip. Una hora después. Con Ash y Tiffany_**

Tras la caída, Ash estaba por completo dolido, más que todo la espalda, mientras abrazaba a su amiga rubia pintora, quien, gracias a Arceus, había salido por completo ilesa, aunque con alguna que otra parte de su ropa dañada. Él no estaba en un mejor estado que digamos, aunque la amortiguación de la gran cantidad de arena que había allí ayudó a que no muera.

**(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube el OST: Renzoku TV Shousetsu – Carnival Phantasm OST)**

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó con una sonrisa el azabache.

\- Sí, me encuentro bien – le respondió de la misma manera – Muchas gracias, por haberme salvado…

\- No hay de qué. Además, eres una de mis más preciadas perso… - iba a continuar, pero ella se acercó con una mirada dulce y tierna, dejándolo por completo anonadado, además de que apegó sus grandes pechos en el torso del joven – Tiffany, yo…. – le dijo apenado y sonrojado.

\- No digas nada, Ash. Solo déjame expresarte lo que siento desde que me enamoré de ti – le dijo con una sonrisa tranquila.

Ambos se acercaron lentamente. Sus respiraciones se hacían cada vez más rápidas y placenteras, al compás de los corazones enamorados. Los ojos esmeralda y castaños se profesaban pasión, cariño, respeto y, por sobre todo, amor. El sonrojo en las mejillas de ambos denotaba que estaban en el mismo estado: un paso más hacia la confirmación de los sentimientos.

Con experiencia, Ash se acercó hacia la rubia, tomándola desprevenida. A pesar de su inexperiencia, ella siguió el ritmo de su amado, quien estaba siendo todo un caballero con ella, tal y como lo había soñado cuando era una niña, mientras leía los libros de los famosos caballeros de Kalos en la antigüedad. Ella rodeó el cuello de su amante, profundizando más el contacto con el azabache, quien siguió gustoso el sentir de la rubia. Ambos estaban expresando y correspondiendo sus sentimientos, a través del actual simple y noble sentir, la cual le hacía sentir una mujer, la mujer de Ash Ketchum, algo que la hacía llorar de felicidad. El primer, memorable y romántico beso de toda su vida, algo que lo atesoraría por siempre.

Ambos se separaron, por la falta de oxígeno, aunque por completo sonrientes y felices. Ella se acurrucó en el torso del azabache.

\- Gracias, Ash. Por aceptar mis sentimientos – le abrazó tiernamente, mientras el azabache correspondía el gesto.

\- Desde ahora, somos novios, Tiffany – le dijo con una sonrisa. Ella asintió feliz.

\- Ahora puedo restregarle a Milena que será la cuarta ¿No es verdad? – preguntó.

\- Jejejeje…. – Ash rió nervioso – Bueno, no voy a negar que tengo sentimientos por Milena también, pero creo que debe de haber un momento clave para decírselo – comentó.

\- Tienes razón…. – hizo una pausa, mientras se llevaba un dedo al mentón, de manera coqueta – El número tres no está nada mal, aunque pienso ser la número uno, cuando el momento de que tomemos nuestras virginidades llegue – sonrió pervertidamente. Ash se quedó con la cara roja y humo saliendo de sus orejas. Allí sintió el aferre cálido de la rubia, sorprendiéndolo un poco - ¿Podemos estar así un momento más, por favor? – pidió amablemente.

\- Claro… - fue allí que ella le dio un tierno beso casto fugaz. Ambos sonrieron por esto.

\- Gracias, _Darling – _ella se acomodó aún más. Ash solo suspiró alegre.

**(Fin del OST)**

**_Mientras tanto. Con Cilan y el grupo._**

Cilan, Alice, Rosa, Serena y Milena iban caminando bajo la guía de Sandile. Una hora se habían demorado en caminar bajo caminos rocosos, una que otra trampa mortal de allí, hasta que llegaron al lugar de intersección.

\- Bien, hemos llegado – les dijo Cilan, hasta que sintió algunas presencias - ¡Ocúltense, rápido! – ordenó. Todos asintieron.

Tras ubicarse en algunos huecos, pudieron ver que tres reclutas plasma estaban cuidando el acceso principal hacia las partes bajas del lugar. Estaban conversando algo interesante.

\- Tal parece que el maestro Sumra, junto a muchos camaradas, está de camino para enfrentar a ese mocoso azabache con sus amigos – habló uno de ellos.

\- Y todo indica que nosotros no tendremos nada de acción – comentó otro, aburrido.

\- Es injusto. Yo quería al menos violar a una de esas bellezas que acompaña hasta hacerlas gemir como putas – lo dijo con malicia el tercero. Esto hizo enojar demasiado al grupo. Entre ellos se miraron y asintieron.

**(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube el OST: Taiji – Carnival Phantasm OST)**

Unos pasos fuertes se hicieron sentir en el lugar, además de unas auras que incitaban a la muerte. Los tres reclutas empezaron a temer por sus vidas.

\- ¿Así que hacerlas gemir como golfas, no? – preguntó con sonrisa sádica.

\- Parece ser que algunas personas no aprecian su vida – susurró lúgubremente.

\- ¡Ustedes debieron de haber caído! ¡Tenemos que informar al maestro Sumra! – habló uno de los reclutas.

\- Oh, no desgraciados ¡Altaria, ve! – y Alice sacó a su pokemon más fuerte del repertorio que tenía - ¡Llamarada! – y el pokemon lanzó potentes llamas en forma de una cruz. Otro de los reclutas sacó un Carracosta.

\- ¡Hidrobomba! - ordenó. El choque generó una onda expansiva y humo alrededor.

\- ¡Rosa, Serena, Milena! ¡Vayan donde está Ash y lleven a su Tranquill! ¡Ahora! – les ordenó. Estas asintieron.

\- ¡Cómo si las dejáramos ir! – los otros dos reclutas trataban de despejar el humo y detenerlas, pero unas patadas certeras en sus rostros, uno a continuación de otro, hicieron que fueran contra uno de los muros.

\- ¡Maldito! – gritaron furiosos mientras preparaban sus puños, pero Cilan se defendió con las palmas, desviando los ataques y haciendo que cayeran al piso.

\- Pensaba solo dejarlos amarrados hasta que nos dijeran quienes están del Equipo Plasma, pero esta vez les daré una lección de cómo tratar a las damas – les dijo Cilan mientras sacaba a todos sus pokemon. Estos estaban más que serios, al igual que el peliverde - ¡A base de golpes! – y dicho esto, se lanzó con todo, mientras estos reclutas sacaban a sus pokemon para la batalla inminente.

\- ¡Cilan, recuerda que debemos de usar ataques simples y directos, no los que afectan el área! – le advirtió Alice.

\- Eso ya lo sé, aprovechadora – le respondió serio. Ella solo suspiro cansada, para luego sonreír.

\- ¡Es hora del show! – la rubia estaba muy entusiasmada. Los tres reclutas se preparaban para lo peor.

**(Fin del OST)**

**_Mientras tanto, con Ash y Tiffany_**

El azabache y la rubia recién estaban caminando por el lugar, tranquilamente, por completo iluminados por el fuego de Infernape y Fer, la Infernape vario color de Tiffany. Ash no podía sacar a una parte de sus pokemon, ya que el dispositivo de entrada de las pokebolas se había dañado en la caída. Ya cuando saliera lo llevaría a reparar a un técnico en Ciudad Nimbasa. Por otro lado, Tiffany estaba con el mismo problema. Solamente Fer podía salir y regresar, aunque con ella era más que suficiente para la rubia pintora.

**(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube el OST: Sasha no Inori – Saint Seiya Lost Canvas OST)**

Fue allí que entraron a los que parecía ser el interior de un templo en medio del subterráneo. Había runas que le eran familiares, ya que, cuando vivía con su maestro en el [Monte Plateado], este le había enseñado algo acerca del lenguaje antiguo.

_\- Darling, _mira – le señaló la rubia

Cuando Ash volteó, se quedó sorprendido. Las personas que lo habían hecho sí que se habían esmerado a que el mensaje se transmitiera de la manera correcta.

En ese mural, de manera rústica, estaba representada toda la historia de la región desde sus inicios hasta una pelea a grandes escalas entre dos dragones: uno blanco y otro negro, aunque estos tenían una forma diferente a la que eran actualmente. Encima de las cabezas de los dos dragones, había dos personas con distintos ropajes y ornamentos.

\- Aquí dice que la verdad y los ideales se enfrentaron para el resurgir de la tierra. Todos trataron de detener la batalla, pero sus niveles eran tan altos que nadie se metía en esta – comentaba Ash.

\- Incluso para mí esto es un tesoro invaluable, siendo artista – habló la rubia – Este arte rupestre es una prueba más de que el arte y la historia van de la mano – comentó mientras tomaba fotos a todo el lugar, con la cámara de repuesto que tenía, ya que la principal se le había estropeado con la caída.

\- Pero lo que más me sorprende es ese trio de pokemon en forma de nube, además de algunos pokemon con forma de caballos – fue el turno de Ash.

\- ¿Te refieres al [Trio de las Nubes], _Darling_? – preguntó.

\- ¿[Trio de las Nubes]? – ella solo asintió ante la duda de Ash.

\- Sí, así como los [Perros Legendarios] de Johto o las [Aves Legendarias] de Kanto, en Unova existen los que manejan el clima – explicó – Por lo que puedo ver de las pinturas, el [Trio de las Nubes] proporcionaba a los antiguos pobladores de lluvias para que sus cosechas no murieran por el sol, además de que basaban sus tecnologías de acuerdo a estos pokemon, por lo que eran venerados y representados como deidades bondadosas, aunque su verdadera naturaleza está en el belicismo – comentó.

\- Entonces eso explica los acueductos que vimos hace un momento antes de entrar al templo – habló Ash.

\- Sin embargo, según estas pinturas, cuando la guerra empezó, estos trataron de detenerla a pesar de su carácter, pero no pudieron. Recurrieron a la ayuda de los [Espadachines Místicos], pero, ni con el poder combinado de estos, pudieron detener a los dos dragones, por lo que se fueron a quién sabe dónde a través del portal que ves acá – señaló.

\- Esto si es interesante, aunque lo que no me explico es cómo una batalla así haya dejado a una región por completo dividida. Digo, una vez me encontré con Arceus y este tenía el poder necesario para destruirlo todo, pero estos son dragones legendarios. No creo que puedan hacerlo nuevamente, ni que fueran el trio de Sinnoh: Dialga, Palkia y Giratina – comentó el azabache.

\- Recuerda, _Darling._ Si una vez ya lo hicieron ¿Qué les impediría llevarlo a cabo nuevamente? Además, por lo que las pinturas muestran, puedo decir claramente que Reshiram y Zekrom están en una forma superior en la pelea de aquí. Ahora, lo que me intriga es que un tercer dragón observa todo esto, aunque esa mirada roja me llama la atención. Se nota bastante siniestra – preguntó lo primero y dedujo lo último. Ash miró asombrado a su rubia. Ella tenía toda la razón de esto, por lo que suspiró.

\- A veces el destino es un poco caprichoso – susurró irónico.

\- Es verdad, pero aquí estamos todas para ayudarte cuanto más lo necesites. Solo te pido que no cambies ¿De acuerdo? – le pidió mientras le daba un beso fugaz.

\- Entendido – sonrió y asintió con firmeza.

**(Fin del OST)**

Después de un silencio cómodo, se tomaron de las manos y siguieron su camino. Fue allí que escucharon el rugido de un pokemon.

\- ¿Ese es el rugido de un dragón? – se preguntaron ambos.

Fue allí que, de una de las paredes, dos pokemon salieron. Uno por completo lastimado de varios ataques de clase draconiana, mientras que el otro en estado de furia completa.

\- Esos son – susurró Tiffany. Ash sacó la pokedex.

_\- Roggenrola, el Pokemon manto. El cuerpo de Roggenrola contiene un núcleo de energía que es duro como el acero por haber sido comprimido por la tierra – _de allí, pasó al otro pokemon – _Druddigon, el pokemon cueva. La piel de su cara es más dura que la roca. Druddigon calienta su cuerpo exponiendo sus alas al sol._

El dragón atacaba sin piedad a la pequeña roca, provocando la ira de la rubia y el azabache.

\- ¡Infernape/Fer! – ambos pokemon se lanzaron. Infernape bloqueó un ataque del dragón, mientras que Fer le plantó un feroz [Combate Cercano], haciéndolo retroceder. Infernape podía ver la mirada de su congénere, quien estaba por completo cabreada por la actitud al pequeño Roggenrola, como una madre protegiendo a su cría. Esta le miró con determinación. Infernape asintió, mientras cargaba a Roggenrola e ir hacia Ash para que lo curara con algunas pociones que tenía.

Al parecer, Tiffany se había dado cuenta de la intención de su pokemon. Ash lo mismo.

**(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube el OST: Race – Carnival Phantasm OST)**

_\- Darling, _déjame a ese pokemon – le pidió seria.

\- No tienes por qué decirlo. Yo curaré al pequeño Roggenrola – habló. Ella asintió con energías.

\- Tiffany y Fer se pusieron frente al furioso Druddigon, quien les rugía para que se apartaran del camino.

\- Lo que quieres es lastimar a ese pequeñín que mi querido _Darling _está curando ¿verdad? – preguntó con frialdad. El dragón rugió, aunque un poco intimidado por la mirada que la rubia y la pokemon fuego/lucha le estaban dando. Tras unos momentos más, se encabronó y lanzó un ataque. Ash observaba con confianza a su rubia, además de que así comprobaba el nivel actual de ella contra el poder de un dragón que, tal vez, haya estado en grandes combates con pokemon fuertes de la zona.

\- Así que [Lanza Mugre] ehhh – susurró la rubia - ¡Fer, [Llamarada]! – y la pokemon de fuego lanzó un torrente de llamas a modo de intercepción - ¡Aprovecha y acércate! – la pokemon empezó a correr en dirección hacia el dragón. Este, ni pensándolo dos veces, corrió en la misma dirección. Ash intuía algo de lo que iba a pasar.

\- ¡Tiffany, cuidado! – le advirtió. Ella observó bien, para luego sorprenderse que su novio tuviera razón. El pokemon se acercaba con [Golpe Bajo].

\- ¡Da una pirueta al aire cuando te indique, Fer! – la pokemon asintió.

Fueron momentos tensos, ya que ambos iban con todo, aunque uno estaba por completo cegado por el rencor y la ira. Justo en eso, iba a empezar su movimiento para atacar.

\- ¡Hazlo, ahora! – y la pokemon de fuego saltó, dando un volantín por encima del dragón – ¡[Hierba Lazo]! – y de la tierra, unas enredaderas verdes salieron, haciendo caer al pokemon de cara al suelo - ¡Ponte encima y acábalo con un [Combate Cercano]! – y con la fuerza de la gravedad, Fer empezó a atacar a diestra y siniestra contra el pokemon dragón, quien solo rugía del dolor por recibir tremendo castigo en diversas partes de su cuerpo. A pesar del dolor, lo que le llamó bastante la atención fue la maestría con la que la rubia logró doblegarlo, por lo que su furia estaba en aumento cada vez más.

Una vez que el castigo terminó, Fer dio un salto hacia atrás y espero que el dragón ya no pueda continuar más con la pelea. Sin embargo, lo que sorprendió a todos fue que el Druddigon había respondido, a pesar de que fue atacado de esa manera, tan brutalmente por parte de Fer. Un [Puño Fuego] dio de lleno en el estómago de la pokemon simio, afectándole en gran medida, a pesar de que era un ataque de su tipo. La ira del dragón se acrecentó cada vez más y más, generando que este se envolviera por un aura rojiza.

\- Ya veo. Ese Druddigon tiene por habilidad [Potencia Bruta], por lo que el [Puño Fuego] sí afectó a Fer – comentó Ash – Y no solo eso, ahora va a usar [Enfado] – puntualizó.

\- Sí que es persistente – murmuró molesta la rubia - ¡Fer, vamos a acabar con esto antes de que use [Enfado]! ¡[Poder Oculto]! – ordenó. La pokemon se envolvió en un aura dorado, la cual se redujo en sus puños, formando una espera de energía. Esta, al final, pasó a su puño derecho y la mandó como un haz cortante de energía, a quemarropa contra el dragón. Este poder viajó tan rápido que mandó a Druddigon contra una pared, estampándolo. Tras disiparse el polvo, Druddigon estaba fuera de combate.

**(Fin del OST)**

\- Tiffany, esta es una de las dos pokebolas especiales que me quedan. Toma esta – le dio.

\- Pero _Darling, _esta es una de tipo amistosa, es una muy costosa – comentó apenada (N.A: es la [Lujo Ball]).

\- Es mi regalo por iniciar nuestra relación – sonrió, sonrojando a la rubia. Aceptó esta.

\- ¡Ve! – Tiffany la lanzó y, tras unos instantes después, Druddigon fue por completo capturado - ¡Eso, tengo un pokemon nuevo! – tanto ella como Fer sonrieron de alegría. Ash e Infernape aplaudieron por el buen desempeño.

\- Vaya, no me esperaba que ese [Poder Oculto] fuera super efectivo – comentó con una sonrisa.

\- Es que el [Poder Oculto] de Fer es de tipo hielo – comentó alegre.

\- Ya veo, por eso que Druddigon cayó rápidamente tras ese ataque – hizo una pausa.

\- Además de que Fer es un poco ingenua, por lo que su capacidad en combate es equilibrada, tanto en lo físico como en lo especial, potenciada con la velocidad – comentó sonriente.

\- Entiendo – habló Ash. Tras buscar entre los objetos de su mochila, pudo encontrar lo que él quería darle – Toma esto, ayudará a Fer en combates más difíciles – le dio una pequeña esfera morada – Es una [Vidasfera], potenciará los ataques de tu pokemon. Como le di a mi Infernape la [Cinta Experto], no la necesitaré – le entregó cálidamente.

\- Muchas gracias – le agradeció con un beso, para luego equipar a Fer con la [Vidasfera].

Tras unos momentos, todos decidieron irse de allí, con un pequeño Roggenrola por completo curado. Este miraba como ellos se marchaban de allí, pero no quería quedarse solo, por lo que siguió al azabache que le había curado con tanto esmero.

\- Ne…, _Darling_, al parecer, Roggenrola quiere seguirte – le comentó la rubia. Ash sonrió y miró al pequeño pokemon.

\- ¿Quieres ser parte de mi equipo? – preguntó. El pokemon asintió. Sacó una pokebola de tipo sanadora (N.A: Es la [Sana Ball]) y se la puso al frente del pokemon. Este solo presionó el botón y entró a voluntad – Bienvenido – susurró con agradecimiento. La pokebola asintió.

\- Felicidades, _Darling. _ Un nuevo miembro más en la familia – comentó con una sonrisa.

\- Así es – respondió - ¿Por qué no sacamos a los pokemon que pueden salir para presentarlos? – preguntó.

\- Eso sería en tu caso. Recuerda que solo Fer puede salir, en mi caso – Ash sonrió nerviosamente.

\- Tienes razón – comentó, para luego sacar a Roggenrola, Galvantula, Samurott y a su Lucario vario color. Tiffany sacó a Druddigon.

Todos se observaron entre sí, aunque Druddigon miraba con cólera a Roggenrola

\- ¿Por qué miras con rencor a Roggenrola, Druddigon? – Tiffany preguntó con una sonrisa amable, pero atrás de ella había una máscara Hannya que miraba de manera siniestra al pobre pokemon, quien estaba por completo aterrado al ver la máscara demoniaca atrás de su entrenadora. Aunque le dolía en su orgullo, tenía que admitir que la rubia podía sacar el potencial que él quería tener en las batallas, pero también le influía mucho miedo. Ash estaba en las mismas.

\- ¿Puedes preguntarle, Lucario? – la pokemon asintió.

La pokemon lucha/acero se acercó al dragón y le preguntó sus motivaciones por las cuales tenía cólera contra el pequeño pokemon roca. Cuando terminaron de hablar, cabe decir que Lucario tenía una vena en la cien y le metió un [Puño Hielo] en el trasero, congelándolo, ya que el motivo de la discusión fue una idiotez. Ash tenía que admitir que la pelea fue por una idiotez, ya que, gracias a su _Kenbunshoku, _pudo escuchar por su Lucario la conversación.

\- ¿Cuál fue la razón, _Darling_? – preguntó la rubia.

\- Solamente por qué movió su roca favorita unos pocos centímetros – Tiffany se enojó aún más. Esa era una razón no acorde para hacer eso contra un pequeño.

\- Debo de enseñarle tolerancia a mi pokemon – comentó tranquilamente la pintora.

Tras curar a Druddigon, los pokemon fueron guardados en sus respectivas pokebolas. El azabache y la rubia siguieron caminando hasta que vieron unas escaleras. Sonrieron contentos y siguieron caminando a paso firme. Las escaleras estaban diseñadas al estilo caracol. Subían de a pocos, hasta que llegaron a un piso superior. Este tenía una ambientación distinta al anterior, el cual estaba lleno de arena.

**(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube el OST: Kikyou – Naruto Shippuden OST 01)**

La presente sala tenía agua en pequeños canales de irrigación, los cuales alimentaban a muchas plantas que estaban allí, además de muchas filtraciones de rayos solares. Esto era completamente ilógico.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que haya esta clase de vida bajo tierra? – se preguntó una incrédulamente maravillada Tiffany.

\- Quién sabe. Tal vez las personas de ese entonces desarrollaron una tecnología capaz de realizar esto – le respondió el azabache.

Ambos siguieron caminando por allí, hasta que vieron un espejo que reflejaba intensa luz, luz que provenía de la superficie. Esta chocaba con la que parecía ser una pequeña esfera que reflejaba la luz hacia todo el lugar. Era como ver un pequeño mini ecosistema. Tiffany sonrió con un sonrojo de alegría y su mirada llena de dicha. Nunca pensó ver un paisaje con algunas columnas de roca, plantas silvestres antiguas, vegetación, afluentes de agua como piletas de roca y un mini sol adentro. Sacó su pequeña cámara y tomó fotos a los lugares. Realmente agradecía el haber venido a Unova.

Aprovecharon para sacar a los pokemon que podían salir de sus pokebolas para que bebieran un poco de agua de los manantiales de agua cristalina.

A Tiffany se le ocurrió una idea maravillosa. Se acercó a Fer y le dio su cámara, explicándole algunas cosas. La pokemon de fuego asintió con gusto.

Tras esto, la rubia se acercó al azabache, se aferró a su cuello y dio un salto. Ash, sin pensarlo dos veces, la cargó estilo princesa, aunque su rostro indicaba que tenía sorpresa.

\- Ahora, Fer – le indicó. La pokemon tomó la foto. En esta escena retratada, estaban ambos, con la rubia haciendo la señal de amor y paz, haciendo un guiño, y un azabache con sonrisa genuinamente alegre y gratamente sorprendida. De fondo, estaba una pileta de agua cristalina, vegetación rodeada de hermosas flores silvestres y los rayos del sol que daba un toque mágico a la foto.

\- ¿Me dejas ver la foto? – preguntó. Ella asintió, mientras Fer le daba la cámara.

Ambos lo vieron y la verdad que quedó bastante bella, aunque esas palabras quedaron cortas, ya que la magia de esa foto no solo quedaba en esa simple palabra, sino había muchas más.

_\- Darling_ ¿Este puede ser nuestro lugar especial? – preguntó con un sonrojo. Ash sonrió tranquilamente.

\- Por supuesto – asintió.

¿Por el meñique? – preguntó, mientras colocaba su dedo meñique, para hacer una promesa.

\- Por el meñique – y ambos pactaron la promesa. Sonrieron cómplicemente por esto.

**(Fin del OST)**

Tras un momento más, siguieron caminando hasta que vieron una salida. Esta vez fueron corriendo hacia el nivel superior, o eso esperaron, ya que, cuando estaban a punto de entrar al siguiente nivel, Ash detuvo a Tiffany y la ocultó.

\- Quiero que te quedes acá ¿Entendido? – le pidió – Si lo haces, te permitiré tener mi primera vez – lo dijo de manera muy sugerente. Esto mató por completo cualquier intento de querer ayudar, ya que la rubia estaba imaginando cada una de las mil maneras de tener sexo duro con su azabache.

\- Está bien – respondió sonrojada.

Cuando entró a la plataforma, pudo ver que esta era muy distinta a las dos anteriores: un páramo rocoso con árboles secos y marchitos, por completo desolado, a la vez que estaban los huesos de muchas personas, muertas en la que parecía haber sido una batalla. Ash sonrió, ya que, al usar su _Kenbunshoku_, pudo detectar que había personas nada amigables acercándose. Sacó a los pokemon con los que podía contar: Infernape, Samurott, Galvantula y Lucario. Sin que le autorizaran, el pequeño Roggenrola salió para prestar su ayuda. El azabache observó su determinación, por lo que terminó aceptando.

\- Veamos, la pokedex me dice que tienes por ataques [Rocas Sigilosas], [Pedrada], [Roca Afilada] y [Defensa Férrea], además de tener por habilidad [Chorro Arena] y ser un pokemon firme. Interesante combinación – fue allí que se le ocurrió algo y mandó a sus pokemon acercarse – Muy bien chicos, no hay tiempo que perder. Tenemos invitados inesperados que quieren hacernos cosas malas, por lo que debemos de dar el primer golpe – ellos asintieron ante lo dicho por su entrenador - Roggenrola, quiero que cubras gran parte del terreno con [Rocas Sigilosas] – el pokemon asintió y empezó su labor – Galvantula, tu cubrirás el área con tus redes eléctricas y también usas [Red Viscosa] – la tarántula eléctrica afirmó – Lucario, tu cubrirás a Roggenrola y actuarás cuando te indique – esta asintió – Samurott, harás lo propio con Galvantula – el pokemon de agua afirmó – Infernape, te quedarás conmigo para cualquier evento – este solo asintió - ¡Qué empiece el plan!

**_Mientras tanto. Con Rosa, Serena y Milena_**

Las chicas seguían corriendo y corriendo hacia los niveles inferiores. Ya habían pasado por otros dos y todo indicaba que esto seguía para un buen rato.

\- Maldición ¿Cuan profundo es todo esto? – se preguntó una exasperada pelirroja.

\- Debemos de seguir, aunque estemos cansadas – les animó Rosa.

\- Es verdad, aunque tengo una intuición de que Tiffany ya hizo su jugada – fueron las palabras de Serena. Esto hizo que Milena aumentara más la velocidad de su carrera - ¡Oye, lo decía en broma! – le llamó. Rosa le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza - ¡Y ahora que hice! – le dijo.

\- No hables tan alto, que nos pueden detectar. Recuerda que Elder nos dijo que algunos de los altos mandos del Equipo Plasma pueden usar la [Energía Natural]. Así como Ash y Cilan pueden usar el _Kenbunshoku,_ ellos pueden hacerlo, por lo que debemos de apresurarnos y llegar hasta Milena antes de que haga una locura – puntualizó.

\- Entendido – respondió.

Las dos apresuraron su carrera, hasta que llegaron al nivel inferior y vieron que Milena estaba frente a ocho reclutas plasma, peleando sola junto a Pikary; Charlotte, su Charmander hembra; y a Kero, su Froakie hembra vario color. Cada uno de los reclutas tenía pokemon como Excadrill, Woobat, Druddigon y Liepard.

**(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube el OST: Ikari – Naruto Shippuden OST 01)**

\- ¡Pikary, usa [Poder Oculto] contra los Woobat! – la pokemon acumuló energía dorada y las lanzó a quemarropa. Cabe decir que el [Poder Oculto] de Pikary era de tipo hielo - ¡Charlotte, [Danza Dragón] y de allí [Garra Dragón] contra los Druddigon! – esta asintió.

\- ¡[Pulso Umbrío]! – varios Liepard atacaron con potencia.

\- ¡Defiende con [Surf], Kero! – y una ola masiva de agua cubrió todo, atacando con todo contra los reclutas plasma.

Las recién llegadas Rosa y Serena tenían un enorme gotón en la cien. Al parecer, su amiga pelirroja estaba por completo apurada.

\- Tal parece que no debiste decirle que Tiffany podía declararse – le regañó Rosa.

\- Creo que tienes razón – Serena sonrió con nerviosismo.

Sin embargo, los reclutas plasma seguían levantándose, ya que al tener pokemon resistentes podrían seguir peleando.

\- Sí que son una molestia – chasqueó la lengua la pelirroja, disgustada - ¡Oigan! – les llamó a sus amigas observadoras - ¡¿Se van a quedar a observar o necesitan una tarjeta de invitación?! – les preguntó con sarcasmo. Estas solo negaron. Al parecer, las palabras de Serena si hicieron efecto en la directora.

\- ¡No es para tanto, tampoco! - reclamaron ambas con una vena en la cien. Se miraron y asintieron.

\- ¡Braixen, sal y ayúdame! – lanzó Serena.

\- ¡Perior, bríndame tu fuerza! – Rosa sacó a su pokemon más fuerte.

\- ¡Braixen, usa [Paz Mental] y de allí prepara [Poder Oculto] contra los Excadrill! – esta asintió, sabiendo que su [Poder Oculto] era de tipo Lucha.

\- ¡Perior, ataca al enemigo con [Llueve Hojas] y de allí usa [Protección] para quien lo necesite! – el pokemon planta afirmó.

Cabe decir que cada miembro del Equipo Plasma allí presente se quedó por completo aterrado al ver la combinación que estaban haciendo esas chicas. Cada ataque era bien cubierto por ataques o defensas de diversos tipos.

\- ¡Mostremos el resultado de los entrenamientos con los chicos! – dijeron con resolución y determinación, siendo Milena la que encabezaba a las tres, con Serena y Rosa en sus costados derecho e izquierdo, respectivamente, cada una de ellas con un gotón en la cien.

**(Fin del OST)**

**_Time Skip. Una hora después. Regresando con Cilan y Alice_**

**(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube el OST: Kokuten – Naruto Shippuden OST 02)**

Ambos estaban jadeando, por completo cansados y un poco aturdidos, ya que el combate se había alargado un poco más de lo común.

\- Quien… quien iba a pensar que vendrían más refuerzos del exterior – comentó Alice jadeando bocanadas de aire, encima de varios cuerpos de pokemon y reclutas plasma.

\- Es verdad – afirmó Cilan – Y, a pesar de usar [Energía Natural], al prolongar el combate, estoy cansándome más de lo común – dijo mientras observaba como su Litleo se desplomó rendido por el combate contra muchos Carracosta, del cual salió bien librado por el [Poder Oculto] tipo Planta que tenía. Fue allí que varias [Hidrobomba] de otros nuevos reclutas plasma que llegaban iban directo contra el pequeño cachorro de león - ¡Pansage, cubre a Litleo con [Energibola]! – este asintió, mientras el peliverde regresaba al pokemon normal/fuego a su pokebola.

A pesar del cansancio del pokemon planta, este lo lanzó a grandes cantidades, ya que los pokemon de su entrenador le habían dado tiempo de potenciarse con [Maquinación]. Ahora podía atacar a diestra y siniestra por la parte especial.

\- ¡[Onda Certera]! – Cilan siguió con su arremetida.

\- ¡[Bola Sombra]! – cinco reclutas nuevos mandaron a sus Liepard a atacar. Tres se unieron y chocaron contra la [Onda Certera], creando una onda de choque, pero la cuarta y la quinta iban dirigidas muy rápidamente contra Alice. La rubia, por el cansancio, no podía moverse, por lo que esperaba el ataque con los ojos cerrados

**(Fin del OST)**

**(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube el OST: Samidare – Naruto Shippuden OST 02)**

Sin embargo, alguien se puso delante de ella, poniéndose como escudo. Cuando Alice lo vio, se quedó anonadada y desconcertada. Cilan había puesto su espalda para protegerla del ataque de los pokemon siniestros.

\- Cilan… - susurró sorprendida y con la mirada ida. El peliverde le miró con una sonrisa un poco socarrona.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa, aprovechadora? ¿Acaso te comieron la lengua los Liepard? – preguntó, mientras sangre salía de la comisura de sus labios y de su nariz. Ella se aterró, mientras lágrimas salían de sus ojos - ¿Estas llorando por mí? Sabes que no necesito la piedad de una rubia – comentó.

\- Cilan ¿Por qué?... – preguntó.

\- Mi cuerpo se movió solo, eso es lo único que sé… Además, a pesar de que eres una tonta rubia, también eres una dama y las damas no pueden ser lastimadas o llorar por algún motivo. Si no, no me llamaría un hombre – respondió, mientras caía de rodillas. Alice lo abrazó, impidiéndolo.

Sin embargo, lo que la aterró más fue que los miembros del Equipo Plasma mandaban a sus pokemon a usar [Hiperrayo]. Estos fueron rápidamente contra ambos y los otros pokemon de la pareja. Ella cerró los ojos, esperando su destino, pero, de la nada, un pokemon que Cilan no había sacado para nada, había salido de su pokebola, poniéndose a modo de intercepción. Ese era Magikarp.

\- ¡Magikarp, no! – gritó aterrada Alice. Cilan se quedó de piedra al saber que su pokemon se estaba sacrificando. Sabía que, a pesar del gran nivel que tenía para ser un simple pescado, su anatomía no le ayudaba para nada, además de que solo conocía [Embestida] y [Salpicadura].

El impacto cimbró toda la montaña, sintiéndose incluso en los alrededores. Los pokemon sintieron la pena y el respeto hacia alguien que, siendo tan pequeño y débil en papel, había hecho el mayor de los sacrificios: dar la vida por quienes amas.

Cuando los reclutas plasma vieron hecho su papel, decidieron mandar a sus Liepard a rematarlos con [Bola Sombra]. Alice trataba de levantarse, lo mismo con Pansage, mientras que Cilan se arrastró hacia su Magikarp, el cual estaba moribundo. El peliverde se aferró a su pokemon. Los reclutas se rieron de esto y decidieron que ya era tiempo de darles el golpe de gracia, por lo que iniciaron el ataque.

\- ¡Cilan! – Alice gritó desesperada, sin poder hacer nada, mientras veía como las [Bola Sombra] se acercaban contra el peliverde.

**(Fin del OST)**

**(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube el OST: Shikkuu – Naruto Shippuden OST 02)**

Fue en ese momento que un brillo cegador cubrió toda el área de combate. Se trataba de Magikarp, quien empezó a cambiar de forma y a crecer a pasos agigantados, tomando la forma de una gran serpiente salvaje marina. En mismo pleno brillo, con la cola, arrojó las [Bola Sombra] por diversos lugares. Esto dejó pasmado a más de uno. El débil Magikarp había pasado a ser un poderoso e implacable Gyarados, quien rugió imponentemente en todo el lugar. Varios reclutas retrocedieron, así como pokemon. Gyarados, con la aleta de su cola, levantó a Cilan con gentileza y lo puso al costado de Alice y Pansage. Este sonrió tanto al peliverde, por su valentía para querer salvarlo y a la rubia, con amabilidad. Luego, volteó hacia los plasma y los miró con odio, rencor e ira, plantándoles la firmeza de su naturaleza.

Gyarados empezó su movimiento con un [Danza Dragon] y de allí arremetió contra todos ellos con [Cascada], mandándolos a volar contra los muros, incluso estos fueron traspasados, ya que el poder del pokemon agua/volador era tanto por estar recién evolucionado, dejando con la boca abierta a Alice y a Pansage. Cilan estaba respirando cansado, pero satisfecho que su pokemon haya acabado con todos allí.

\- ¡Sorprendente! – susurró la rubia.

**(Fin del OST)**

El pokemon se acercó hacia donde ellos y miró a Pansage. Gyarados le dijo algo a Pansage. Este también asintió. Tal vez la idea funcionaria. Sacó del pequeño arbusto que tenía en su cabeza un par de semillas y se las dio a Alice. Ella entendió rápidamente, ante la mirada animada de ambos pokemon.

\- Vamos, Cilan. Debes de comer esta semilla – acomodó su cabeza cerca a la altura de sus pechos, como una novia a su novio. Este abrió la boca un poco y ella le dio comer. Tras masticar unos momentos y tragarlo, las heridas y parte de sus energías se habían repuesto. Alice procedió a comerlo también, teniendo el mismo efecto.

Ambos se pararon tranquilamente y suspiraron. Cilan cerró los ojos para detectar algo con su _Kenbunshoku_. Abrió los ojos con tranquilidad, ya que no había más reclutas que vinieran.

**(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube el OST: Omoi – Carnival Phantasm OST)**

\- Bueno, creo que ya no hay más reclutas que…. – fue interrumpido por qué Alice lo había tomado de lo que quedaba de su chaqueta y le había plantado un beso, dejándolo consternado, aunque bastaron segundos para que este correspondiera con gusto este. Ella se sorprendió, pero se alegró de que así fuera, haciéndola sonreír internamente. El peliverde saboreó de ella su aroma: un aroma a fresas y melocotón, además de una sensación de paz y tranquilidad. Pansage y Gyarados miraban esto con alegría, más que todo el tipo planta. Su entrenador merecía felicidad tras tantas desgracias que le habían pasado y que él muy bien sabía.

Tras unos minutos besándose, se separaron por la falta de oxígeno, con un Cilan sorprendido y levemente admirado por la valentía de la chica; y una Alice que tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- Alice… - susurró el peliverde, pero ella le puso el dedo índice en sus labios.

\- No es necesario que me respondas por ahora, Cilan. Esperaré con gusto tus palabras cuando llegue el momento por los sentimientos que han nacido hoy por ti de mí. Estos sentimientos que jamás esperé llegar a sentir en mi vida – le sonrió tan sinceramente que Cilan se quedó anonadado con ella, sonrojándose levemente.

_\- Esa sonrisa es tan bella – _pensó sorprendido. En ese momento, ella le dio la espalda y avanzo unos pasos, además de cruzar las manos hacia su espalda.

\- Además, Cilan - se volteó a verlo, con un dulce sonrojo en el rostro - Este fue mi primer beso – esta declaración hizo que apenara aún más al peliverde, mientras que Gyarados y Pansage estaban con la boca abierta, literalmente.

\- Alice, gracias – le respondió, mientras se inclinaba como un mozo. Ella le sonrió gentilmente.

Tras esto, el pokemon agua/volador se acercó a su entrenador y le sonrió pícaramente, mientras que Pansage le sonrió de la misma manera, pero no podía levantarse de su lugar. Esto preocupó a Cilan y a Alice. El peliverde cargó a su pokemon y allí observó que su primer pokemon estaba por completo herido en las piernas. Al parecer, era irreversible. Esto lo acongojó bastante. Alice estaba en el mismo estado. Gyarados no lo creía. Un buen amigo había quedado en mal estado, pero, como si fuera un gran alivio, había algo que le llamó la atención: una roca con una hoja verde incrustada en una de las rocas que había salido volando por el último ataque del pokemon agua. Este les avisó a ambos, quienes se acercaron y vieron la gran solución a este problema.

Con las fuerzas que tenía, Cilan sacó la [Piedra Hoja] que estaba allí e hizo que Pansage la tocara. Tras unos momentos, un brillo se hizo presente en todo el lugar, el cual hacía a Pansage cambiar y crecer. Después de unos instantes, ya había pasado a ser un Simisage.

\- ¡Simisage! – Cilan y el pokemon se abrazaban, llorando de alegría. El pokemon ya no tendría por qué más sufrir y ahora tenía más poder que antes. Alice y Gyarados sonrieron por esto, mirándose cómplicemente. Luego, observó a la rubia y a su pokemon – Muchas gracias a todos, Alice, Simisage, Gyarados y los chicos que se esforzaron hoy para obtener la victoria – los pokemon que estaban dentro de su pokebola, cansados, sonrieron por esto. Alice y los dos pokemon afuera asintieron.

\- Por ahora, debemos ir a donde los demás. Me preocupan – les señaló Alice.

\- Es verdad. Los chicos están en peligro y tenemos que ayudarlos – respondió Cilan, mientras guardaba a sus pokemon en sus pokebolas.

\- ¡Si! – Alice asintió.

Tras esto, los dos fueron corriendo hacia las plantas inferiores.

**(Fin del OST)**

**_Con Ash y Tiffany_**

Mientras la pintora seguía escondida cerca a la entrada que conectaba ese nivel con el nivel inferior de la planta con el ecosistema, Ash estaba observando como los reclutas plasma, liderados por el que parecía ser uno de los sabios.

**_\- Roggenrola, activa tu habilidad – _**le habló a través del _Kenbunshoku. _El pokemon asintió.

Una tormenta de arena empezó a tomar fuerza por toda esa plataforma, sorprendiendo a todos los del Equipo Plasma.

Sacaron a sus pokemon, esperando cualquier cosa. Sumra sabía que allí había algo raro, por lo que dispersó a sus fuerzas en tres grupos de dos. Él se quedó con dos reclutas por si las dudas.

**(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube el OST: Neko Funjatta – Carnival Phantasm OST)**

Los grupos siguieron caminando, hasta que cada uno divisó lo que parecía ser una silueta de una pequeña loli. Estos siguieron acercándose, pero con precaución. Ash, Samurott y Lucario miraban esto con unos gorros negros que tenían por letrero: ONU, además de unos lentes negros.

\- Eso, muerde el cebo – susurraron los tres, en sus respectivos idiomas.

Y allí fue cuando los reclutas plasma vieron las siluetas: eran los retratos completos de una loli que Ash miró en un anime mientras estaba en Kanto cada fin de semana llamado Kobayashi-san chi no Maid Dragon. Se trataba de la ama y señora de las lolis: la pequeña dragona Kanna, en poses adorablemente tiernas.

Cabe decir que cada recluta y pokemon murió de ternura instantánea con abundantes sangrados de nariz, incluso varios tenían corazones en los ojos.

\- **!Finish him!…. !Lolithality!** – susurraron los pokemon.

\- Aunque por si las dudas… - susurró Ash de manera muy macabra, al igual que su maestro - ¡Galvantula, activa la [Red Viscosa] en cada área y agrégale electricidad! – el pokemon bicho/eléctrico lo hizo y cabe decir que todos los seis reclutas y sus pokemon estaban siendo electrocutados hasta los huesos.

**(Fin del OST)**

Tras unos momentos más, Ash le ordenó que parara y cuando trató de sentir sus presencias, ya no daban ninguna señal. Estaban bien muertos, fritos y muertos.

\- Roggenrola, activa las [Rocas Sigilosas] que están cerca al último grupo – este asintió.

El grupo Plasma, liderados por Sumra, fue rodeado por una gran cantidad de rocas pequeñas en el suelo, en medio de esa [Tormenta de Arena], las cuales explotaron en un gran radio de alcance, mandándolos a volar.

\- Bien hecho. Esto nos dará tiempo más que suficiente para pensar en un plan contra esos tres – susurró bajo – _Ya sé – _pensó con media sonrisa – **_Samurott, Galvantula, ustedes irán contra el que crean que tienen ventaja. Lo mismo con Roggenrola y Lucario – _**les habló a sus pokemon por medio del _Kenbunshoku_ – **_Yo e Infernape nos encargaremos del líder. Ese debe ser bastante poderoso, se nota por el desprendimiento de su [Energía Natural] –_** estos solo afirmaron ante el pedido de su entrenador.

Sumra y los dos reclutas plasma se levantaron con cautela, aunque un poco lastimados, viendo para todos lados, pero la [Tormenta de Arena] lo impedía.

**(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube el OST: Final Dead – Carnival Phantasm OST)**

\- ¡Politoed! – sacó a su pokemon de agua. Cuando salió al campo, este creó grandes nubes negras, generando una llovizna. Ash observó todo esto con cólera.

\- Maldita sea esa habilidad – susurró.

\- ¡Allí está al que tenemos que matar! ¡Reclutas, vamos por él! – les mandó. Estos asintieron.

Sin embargo, Tiffany salió del lugar de donde estaba y decidió unirse a la pelea con Fer y Druddigon contra uno de los reclutas, quien había sacado a tres pokemon: Liepard, Carracosta, Mandibuzz. Ash miró como su novia estaba yendo a la batalla. Suspiró cansado, pero luego sonrió. No podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

\- ¡Hora de la batalla, Tiffany! – ella asintió feliz de poder ayudar a su azabache - ¡Pero ya perdiste tu oportunidad! – le dijo con tono burlón. Ella se aterró, pero luego se recompuso y decidió batallar.

Ash se puso frente a un recluta y el sabio Sumra, mientras que la rubia pintora contra el ultimo recluta.

\- Para conservar mi lugar especial y el de _Darling, _ustedes deben de caer – habló tétricamente la rubia, con una máscara Hannya a su espalda. Esto hizo temblar de miedo al recluta, pero luego se recompuso y decidió pelear.

\- ¡Carracosta, [Rompecoraza]! ¡Todos, cúbranlo! – ordenó el recluta a sus pokemon.

\- Así que a la defensiva – comentó – ¡Druddigon, ábrete paso con [Lanza Mugre] y Fer, cuando veas la más mínima abertura, usas [Combate Cercano] contra Carracosta! – ordenó. Ambos asintieron, aunque Druddigon quería ver cómo el plan de la rubia se desarrollaba.

El ataque venenoso fue con todo contra los pokemon, quienes respondieron con un [Tajo Aéreo] por parte de Mandibuzz y una [Bola Sombra] de Liepard.

A gran velocidad, Fer se abrió paso entre los dos pokemon enemigos, quienes se quedaron anonados por la velocidad de la pokemon fuego/lucha. Fer estaba a punto de conectar un poderoso primer golpe del [Combate Cercano], pero el Carracosta ya lo estaba esperando.

\- Mi Carracosta es diferente a los otros ¡[Concha Filo]! – ordenó.

\- Maldición ¡Fer, [Llamarada] a modo de intercepción! – y de la boca de la pokemon, cantidades regulares de fuego salieron, ya que no eran tan poderosas por la [Llovizna]. Ambos ataques, tanto físico como especial, chocaron y crearon una gran cantidad de humo alrededor.

\- ¡Vamos, que esto aún empieza! – gritó extasiado el recluta.

\- Tú no eres como otros. Esto se pondrá emocionante – susurró contenta. Al parecer, la sed de batallas que una vez caracterizó a su familia estaba saliendo a flote.

Ash, por otro lado, observaba con tranquilidad cómo su rubia libraba una batalla de lo más interesante, y lo mejor de todo, era que ella tenía ese brillo de batalla en sus ojos. Al parecer, le iba a ir bastante bien. Para esta batalla, había guardado a Roggenrola, Infernape y Lucario.

\- Gran maestro, déjeme encargarme de esta basura y colocarla en donde se merece – le pidió el recluta. Sumra sonrió.

\- Espero no me decepciones – contestó.

\- No lo haré – dicho esto, se puso frente a Ash, quien lo miró seriamente – No entiendo como el Gran Maestro y líder del Equipo Plasma, Lord Ghetsis, puede creer que tú y tu grupito de mocosos puede ser una amenaza para nosotros. Realmente es un poco tonto – comentó.

\- Menos palabras y más acción, pequeño plasma – le llamó con la mano a una pelea. Esto enojó al recluta.

\- Te haré pagar cada palabra, cabrón – masculló - ¡Salgan, Unfezant, Excadrill! – lanzó a sus dos pokemon, quienes miraron a Ash, Samurott y a Galvantula con seriedad, como esperando una buena batalla - ¡Excadrill, [Avalancha]! ¡Unfezant, [Golpe Aéreo]! – ordenó. El primero en atacar fue el pokemon tierra/acero, quien lanzó grandes cantidades de roca contra los pokemon de Ash. Unfezant, haciendo gala de su velocidad, iba entre las rocas de la avalancha y se abalanzó contra Galvantula, en específico, con un potente [Golpe Aéreo].

\- Primer paso en una guerra. Nunca caigas en la trampa del enemigo – le llamó la atención Ash - ¡Galvantula, atrapa a Unfezant con [Red Viscosa] y esquiva la [Avalancha]! ¡Samurott, esquiva todo y usa [Danza Espada]! – ordenó el azabache.

Samurott y Galvantula hicieron lo que Ash quería. Con gracia y elegancia, Galvantula avanzaba entre la [Avalancha], velozmente, y se puso a espaldas de Unfezant, rodeándolo con sus redes, imposibilitándole temporalmente el vuelo, pero, lo que no sabía era que las rocas de la [Avalancha] seguían cayendo, impactando de lleno contra el pokemon normal/volador. Samurott hizo lo mismo, esquivando cada una de las rocas en su zona. La velocidad del pokemon era para alabar. Terminó haciendo su técnica, la [Danza Espada].

\- ¡Entonces iremos con todo! ¡Excadrill, [Tijera X]! – el pokemon se fue contra los dos.

\- ¡[Megacuerno], Samurott! – el pokemon se interpuso contra el pokemon, chocando poderosamente. Este provocó una onda expansiva en el lugar, aunque el [Megacuerno] ganó terreno por estar potenciada con la [Danza Espada], terminando de mandar a volar al Excadrill - ¡Ve tras él y acábalo con [Concha Filo]! – Samurott asintió.

\- ¡No lo permitiré! ¡Unfezant, [Ataque Celestial]! – y el pokemon se lanzó contra el de agua, rodeado de un aura dorada rojiza.

\- ¡Tú rival es otro! ¡Galvantula! – el pokemon se abalanzó contra el pájaro, poniéndose encima - ¡[Poder Oculto]! – y el pokemon bicho le lanzó su [Poder Oculto] de tipo hielo en la espalda. Unfezant cayó al piso, por completo inconsciente, mientras que Samurott había acabado con su rival. Los pokemon estaban inconscientes. El recluta plasma se quedó pasmado. Sus dos pokemon habían sido acabados rápidamente por el joven, quien lo miraba seriamente.

\- ¡Maldito! – el recluta se lanzó con un puño al aire, dispuesto a todo por venganza.

Rápidamente, Ash vio una abertura y lo esquivó por debajo, con la guardia cubierta. Al ver el pecho libre del recluta, le dio un puñetazo que lo dejó sin aliento, para luego dar un giro rápido y patearlo en la cara. El pobre recluta trató de reaccionar, pero Ash lo bloqueó con la palma de su mano, desviándolo hacia arriba. Con la otra mano, lo jaló hacia él, para darle un cabezazo potente, el cual lo desconcertó aún más. De un salto hacia adelante, le dio un golpe con la rodilla en la mandíbula. Esto lo dejó K.O.

**(Fin del OST)**

Tras la pelea, regresó a sus pokemon a sus respectivas pokebolas, para que descansen

Sumra observó todo esto, por completo analítico, para luego sonreír con deleite. Al parecer había alguien que si les enseñaba bien a los chicos de ahora.

**(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube el OST: Alert Sign – Accel World OST)**

\- Bravo, bravo. Realmente magnífico – comentó con una sonrisa retadora, en medio de la lluvia. Politoed estaba en las mismas que su entrenador – Al parecer, los rumores son ciertos. Ese hijo de puta de Adael fue tu maestro – le habló.

\- Tal parece que tienes algo contra mi maestro – comentó el azabache.

\- ¡Si no fuera por ese malnacido, ahora habría sido el [Campeón] de Kanto! – gritó.

\- Ya veo, alguien que tiene malos pensamientos. Una persona como tú no puede tener el puesto de [Campeón] – comentó – El [Campeón] es una persona que esta para el mundo, a pesar de los problemas que lo acongojan, siempre verá por los demás, sin importar el qué. Tú, en cambio, puedo sentir maldad y sentimientos más que suficientes para corroborar que mi maestro hizo bien al pararte – comentó – Pero eso quedó en el pasado. Ahora, como estas con el enemigo, mi deber es acabar contigo – se preparó para la batalla, mientras sacaba a Lucario y a Infernape, quienes se prepararon para la batalla.

\- Ya quiero verlo, mocoso – lo decía enojado, mientras sacaba a un Ludicolo.

Ash sabía que esa dupla se complementaba bien. Lo había visto de primera mano cuando estaba en [Monte Plateado], cuando un chico de Hoenn vino a retar a Adael, pero este no estaba y tuvo que conformarse con Elder. Hicieron una batalla doble y sorprendentemente el chico sacó a esos dos pokemon. Iba a ser una batalla difícil.

_\- Déjame ver… Ese Ludicolo tendrá por habilidad [Nado Rápido] en medio de esta [Llovizna]_ – pensó con detenimiento – Lucario, Infernape, prepárense. Esto se pondrá feo – los dos asintieron – _No puedo usar [Excavar] hasta niveles profundos, ya que afectaría al nivel inferior y quiero mantenerlo como esta, por lo que dar el primer paso no estaría mal… - _observó a su costado - ¡Lucario, usa [Puño Bala] en Ludicolo] ¡Infernape, [Puño Trueno] en Politoed]! – ambos atacaron con todo.

\- ¡[Onda Certera], Politoed! ¡[Cascada], Ludicolo! – los dos fueron a interceptarlos con sus respectivos ataques.

El [Puño Bala] fue directo hacia el pokemon planta/agua, pero, para sorpresa de Lucario, el pokemon siguió con su ataque y embistió contra ella. Ambos se miraron retadoramente. Por otro lado, sintió que una esfera de energía dorada chocó contra ella, mandándola a volar hacia uno de los árboles derruidos, destrozándolo por completo. Infernape aprovechó y conectó el [Puño Trueno] en Politoed, mandándolo a volar contra otro árbol. Ambos pokemon caídos se levantaron, aunque tenían un poco de sangre saliendo de las comisuras de sus labios. Las cosas estaban un poco parejas. Ash y Sumra sonrieron.

\- Esta batalla se tornará aburrida si peleamos con dos pokemon cada uno – comentó Sumra – Lo mejor será que nos enfrentemos con nuestros pokemon más fuertes – Ash sonrió por esto.

\- Lucario, regresa – Ash sacó a su Lucario del combate. Tal vez el sujeto frente a él sea malvado, pero tenía honor, a simple vista.

\- Ven, Politoed – Sumra regresó a su pokemon - ¿No crees que debemos ir más serios? – preguntó con una sonrisa desafiante.

\- Yo creo que sí – levantó el puño derecho, apretándolo, mientras una sonrisa macabra se formaba en su rostro. Pigmentación negra recorrió parte de su brazo, mientras lo canalizaba hacia su pokemon. Sumra hacía lo mismo.

\- Creo que tú y yo si nos entendemos – y dicho esto, pasaron al combate cuerpo a cuerpo, al igual que sus pokemon, quienes recibían ordenes mentales de ambos. Truenos negros se notaban alrededor.

**(Fin del OST)**

**_Media hora después. Con Rosa, Serena y Milena._**

Las chicas seguían en una pelea sin cuartel contra los reclutas plasma. Ellas iban a acabar esto rápido, pero al parecer había uno que otro pokemon con habilidades curativas, además de que tenían pociones y hierbas para curar a los pokemon.

Ellas, mientras tanto, estaban con sus mejores pokemon, ya que el resto estaba descansando por las batallas.

\- ¡Perior, [Pulso Dragón]! – y el pokemon planta lanzó un aura multicolor de su boca, la cual tomó forma de un dragón occidental con sus alas expandidas e impactó de lleno contra todos.

\- ¡Chandelure, [Lanzallamas]! – algunos pokemon fantasma/fuego lanzaron sus más fuertes ataques contra el pokemon planta.

\- ¡Kero, usa [Surf]! – y la Froakie de Milena lanzó una ola de agua, protegiendo del ataque.

\- ¡Braixen, [Psicocarga] contra todos! – y la pokemon de fuego de Serena lanzó su ataque especial, maximizado por las veces que usó [Paz Mental].

Cabe decir que este ataque fue el último, ya que todos los reclutas cayeron por los poderes mentales de Braixen. Las tres chicas cayeron al piso de trasero, por completo cansadas. Combatir por tiempos prolongados sí que había hecho mella en ellas, y eso que estaban con la ayuda del Sandile del inicio y la Tranquill de Ash. Lo mismo pasó con los pokemon, quienes estaban respirando a bocanadas, por tanto pelear.

**(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube el OST: Spiritual Bond – Bleach Movie 2 Original Soundtrack)**

\- Sí que pelearon bien todos – comentó Milena.

\- Sin nuestros queridos amigos, no lo podríamos haber hecho – fueron las palabras de Serena.

\- Es verdad. Todo le debemos a nuestros queridos pokemon – fue el turno de Rosa, quien miraba a su pokemon más fuerte y a sus pokebolas en su cinturón.

Milena, como pudo, se acercó a su Froakie y la cargó entre sus brazos. Esta se alegró por el contacto con su entrenadora, sonriendo de buena gana.

Fue allí que algo pasó: una luz invadió por completo a Kero, haciéndola cambiar por completo y haciéndola crecer.

\- Está evolucionando – susurraron todas las chicas.

Fue allí que, tras esta intensa luz, la pokemon había cambiado por completo de forma, siendo más grande que antes. Era una Frogadier. Rosa sacó su pokedex.

_\- Frogadier, el pokemon rana burbuja y la forma evolucionada de Froakie. La velocidad de Frogadier es incomparable. Puede escalar una torre de 600 metros en un minuto – _ante esta descripción de la pokedex, las chicas silbaron sorprendidas.

Tras esto, Kero pidió en señas poder estar en tierra. Se acercó a Braixen y a Perior. Los tres chocaron patas y cola, en señal de camarería, además de una gran sonrisa. Las entrenadoras de los pokemon miraron contentas esto.

**(Fin del OST)**

Justo en eso, llegaron Cilan y Alice. Cabe decir que quedaron sorprendidos por toda la destrucción alrededor.

\- Vaya, sí que tuvieron un señor combate acá – comentó divertida Alice.

\- Ustedes están peor que nosotros. Sus ropas y cuerpos están hechos un desastre – rebatió Milena con sonrisa socarrona. Rosa y Serena asintieron. Cilan y Alice rieron.

\- Y los están más animados de lo común ¿Paso algo allá arriba mientras no estábamos? – preguntó Serena con sonrisa pícara. Cilan desvió la mirada, apenado, mientras que Alice se sonrojó un poco.

\- Eso nos quiere decir que es un SI en mayúsculas – concluyó Rosa.

**(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube el OST: Shinsei! Mugiwara no Ichimi – One Piece Original Soundtrack New World)**

Sin embargo, en ese momento, un ligero temblor empezó a sentirse en todo el lugar. El grupo estaba más que sorprendido por esto. Fue allí que, en una determinada parte, el suelo se agrietó en gran medida, hasta que dos sujetos salieron disparados, por completo lastimados en estado paupérrimo y moribundo, destrozando gran parte de la plataforma. Ambos fueron proyectados hacia el techo del lugar, impactando contra este y quedándose estampados, mismas calcomanías. Cilan, Rosa, Serena, Milena y Alice se apartaron rápidamente como podían, a la vez que se colocaban a buen recaudo. Después de esto, observaron rápidamente.

Esto dejó con la boca abierta al grupo, quienes se acercaron rápidamente al hueco formado. Cuando vieron abajo, observaron a un Ash que estaba sonriendo hacia el cielo, con humo rodeándole por completo, además de que su cuerpo estaba rodeado de un aura levemente rojiza. Infernape también estaba en ese mismo estado que su entrenador. Tras esto, ambos regresaron a su estado normal y cayeron de espaldas, pero haciendo la señal de amor y paz, con una sonrisa hacia el cielo.

Ahora el cuestionamiento era: ¡Cómo es que habían llegado a esa situación? La respuesta era simple: una pelea campal a muerte.

**(Fin del OST)**

**_Hace veinte minutos. Ash y Tiffany vs Sumra y Recluta Plasma_**

**(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube el OST: Battle! – ONE TAKE MAN (ONE PUNCH MAN SOUNDTRACK))**

Tiffany estaba más concentrada en ganar su pelea, ya que con sus pokemon había hecho retroceder al recluta plasma sin ninguna dificultad. Al parecer, se había sacado la lotería con el Druddigon que había capturado, por qué este se acoplaba al estilo de pelea de Fer. Mientras que la pokemon de fuego pegaba duro por la parte especial, Druddigon complementaba mucho por la parte física por su habilidad, alternándose en los ataques y doblegando al enemigo.

\- ¡Druddigon, [Puño Fuego]! ¡Fer, [Hierba Lazo] – mandó Tiffany.

Fer primero hizo que su enemigo, el Carracosta que era veloz y poderoso en el ataque y ataque especial, se tropezara en medio de un ataque por órdenes de su entrenador. Cuando el Carracosta estaba a punto de caer de cara al suelo, Druddigon tenía un [Puño Fuego] listo para mandarlo a volar. Acto seguido, el pokemon agua/roca fue mandado a volar contra una de las viejas columnas que estaban allí, traspasándola y, finalmente, quedarse empotrado en un muro, por completo desfalleciente.

El recluta plasma estaba con la cara hecha un poema: nunca esperó en su vida que una rubia oxigenada le derrotara. Era vergonzoso y decepcionante. Con la ira en sus venas, corrió contra Tiffany para atacarla, pero ella le dio una patada en el estómago, para luego darle otro más en la cara, mandándolo a girar hasta caer secamente en el suelo.

\- Esto fue relativamente fácil – habló la rubia mientras se sentaba encima de la espalda del inconsciente recluta, a modo de butaca. Fer hacía lo mismo que su entrenadora – Ahora, observemos como _Darling _se encarga del líder – su pokemon asintió, mientras sentían truenos negros alrededor junto a ondas expansivas, haciéndolas temblar un poco de miedo.

**(Fin del OST)**

**(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube el OST: Gekitou – Carnival Phantasm OST)**

Ash y Sumra mandaban a sus pokemon con precisión y fuerza, bajo la intensa lluvia que se mantenía en el lugar por la habilidad del retirado Politoed. Cada golpe de Infernape era bien contenido por el Ludicolo, a la vez que estos eran sentidos por cada entrenador con dolor, ya que estaban sincronizándose de a pocos con ellos, todo gracias a la [Energía Natural], aunque lo fingían como profesionales.

_\- A pesar de que atacamos, ese Ludicolo se mueve a la par que Infernape, además de eso, se cura bajo la lluvia – _pensó el azabache – _Es ilógico que tenga dos habilidades…_

\- ¿Pensando por qué mi Ludicolo puede curarse, siendo su habilidad [Nado Rápido]? – le preguntó Sumra – Así como tú, yo poseo _Haoushoku_, pero, los que llevamos más tiempo entrenando constantemente nuestros tres tipos de [Energía Natural] podemos hacer que nuestros pokemon sincronizados hagan uso de todas las habilidades que posea el pokemon, incluso las ocultas – esto dejó desencajado a Ash, Tiffany, Infernape y a Fer. Eso era realmente una grandísima ventaja en batalla – Por ejemplo, mi Ludicolo ahora está haciendo uso de sus dos habilidades normales y de la oculta: [Nado Rápido], [Cura Lluvia] y [Ritmo Propio], respectivamente – le comentó con una sonrisa sádica.

\- Ya veo. Es sorprendente eso – comentó el azabache – Pero lo que más me llama la atención es ver que entrenaste a tu Ludicolo para ser un atacante físico neto, siendo estos usados con ataques especiales o de estado – le habló con una sonrisa afilada.

\- No es de sorprenderse. El factor sorpresa siempre está presente en la guerra. Eso es determinante – respondió – Y bien ¿Hasta qué punto piensas llevar esta batalla, sabiendo todo lo que te dije? – preguntó. El gorro de Ash cubría sus ojos, de manera misteriosa, pero, luego este sonrió desafiante, a la vez que miró a su rival.

\- Hasta la muerte – respondió. Infernape sonrió de la misma manera – Tu eres el único obstáculo que se interpone en nuestro camino de ver a nuestros amigos y mis chicas – habló calmadamente - ¡Apártate del camino!

\- Al parecer, tú y tus amigos no comprenden. Lo que hacen con su pequeña campaña de interponerse contra los planes del [Equipo Plasma] es nada más y nada menos que su camino a la muerte – le habló.

\- ¡Te digo que te quites del camino! – contestó serio.

\- No importa si me quito del camino o no. Lo que te digo es que no habrá esperanza alguna para tu o tu grupo. El gran maestro Ghetsis y el señor N pueden matarlos de mil y un maneras – hizo una pausa – Pelear es inútil, pero supongo que ver el poder glorioso de Zekrom hizo que perdieras la cabeza – le dijo – Existe una gran diferencia de poderes entre nuestro bando y el tuyo – aseveró.

\- Puede que sea verdad – lo dijo el azabache mientras se tronaba los nudillos de las manos – Pero en este momento – Infernape y Ash se pusieron serios - ¡Siento que no perderé! ¡Infernape, [Puño Trueno]! – y el pokemon se lanzó con todo contra el de tipo planta/agua.

\- ¡_Busou _**(Armadura)**! – Sumra canalizó el poder hacia su pokemon, para resistir, como lo estaba haciendo durante toda la pelea. Sin embargo, el [Puño Trueno] era mucho más poderoso que antes, dándole en la boca del estómago del pokemon, haciéndolo retroceder mucho. Sumra estaba escupiendo sangre de manera abundante. Se levantó sorprendido por esto, al igual que Ludicolo - _¡Pero qué demonios está pasando! ¡Cuando luchábamos hace un momento, él no poseía esta tremenda fuerza, incluso ni siquiera está usando el Busoshoku al 100%! – _fue allí que Ash mandó a Infernape a una arremetida de manera muy veloz.

\- ¡[Combate Cercano]! – cientos de puños a una tremenda velocidad fueron lanzados contra Ludicolo.

\- ¡Esquívalo, ahora! – el pokemon danzarín logró hacerlo, pero Ash e Infernape lograron ver su predicción, gracias al _Kenbunshoku._

\- ¡[Puño Trueno]! – con un Ludicolo y un Sumra más que sorprendidos, Infernape lanzó un poderoso golpe, conectándolo en su cara, mandándolo a volar contra varios árboles y columnas viejas. Sumra y Ludicolo fueron lastimados al mismo tiempo, por la sincronización. Con sangre y moretones en su rostro, se levantaron, mientras Ash y su pokemon se acomodaban mejor para la batalla.

Tiffany y Fer, de espectadoras, estaban con el rostro desencajado. Nunca habían visto a ambos pelear de manera tan sincronizada. Tal parecía que la pelea contra Sidney si había ayudado en algo.

Sumra, por otro lado, estaba incrédulo. Nunca esperó que alguien le ofreciera una batalla tan pareja, mucho menos que ese alguien fuese el alumno del que juró derrotar. Se puso furioso, pero trató de guardar la calma, eso era lo importante en una batalla.

\- No me preocupa si el [Equipo Plasma] quiera la dominación mundial o alguna canallada por el estilo – le habló - ¡Solo recuerden que estaré yo para detener sus planes! – endureció su mirada, una mirada de furia.

El sabio observó con enojo todo esto, mientras que Tiffany con admiración por la declaración de Ash. Era algo loable de su parte.

\- Tal parece que te he subestimado – susurró serio. Ludicolo se acomodaba un poco para la pelea - ¡Ve con tu verdadera velocidad, Ludicolo! – este solo gritó, arengándose a sí mismo.

Gracias a su habilidad [Nado Rápido], fue a una velocidad que era imperceptible para la rubia y su pokemon, más no para Ash e Infernape, quienes sintieron el peligro cercano. Esquivaron rápidamente.

\- ¡[Puño…]! – Ash iba a mandar la orden, pero Ludicolo fue más rápido.

\- ¡[_Busou _**(Armadura]: **[Bomba Germen]! – lanzó muchas esferas verdes que tomaron un aura negruzca, las cuales fueron a mucha velocidad. Infernape esquivó como pudo, para luego ver como estas atravesaban las columnas y los arboles lejanos como cuchillo con mantequilla. El ataque siguió, pero esta vez con Ludicolo manteniendo las esferas de la técnica en sus manos. El pokemon simio esquivó como pudo en varias volteretas para caer al suelo, pero Ludicolo fue contra él e impactó una de las esferas en el lugar donde estaba él. Esquivó como pudo, retrocediendo, ya que el Ludicolo giraba y giraba, para impactar las esferas contra él. El suelo estaba siendo cortado y destrozado a su paso, hasta que paró - ¡_Busou _**(Armadura): **[Cascada]! – impactó de lleno contra Infernape, mandándolo a volar. Ludicolo fue rápidamente contra él, para darle el golpe de gracia. Cuando estaba a punto de atacarlo, reaccionó.

\- ¡[Puño Trueno]! – el poderoso golpe cayó poderoso contra Ludicolo, apartándolo.

La pelea estaba bastante pareja ahora, ya que Sumra estaba yendo con todo su poder. Al parecer, esta clase de enfrentamientos era los que Ash necesitaba para demostrar los resultados de sus entrenamientos.

\- ¡[Combate Cercano}! – Infernape se lanzó con todo contra el Ludicolo.

\- ¡_Busou _**(Armadura)**! – tras la orden de Sumra, este se defendió de todos y cada uno de los ataques del pokemon fuego - ¡_Busou _**(Armadura)**: [Desarme]! – con una mano negra, Ludicolo estaba a punto de atacar a Infernape.

\- ¡Desvíalo! – y con una gran capacidad de reacción, el pokemon simio desvió el ataque hacia otro lado con una patada, sorprendiendo a Sumra por la velocidad del pokemon fuego, a pesar del uso de su _Kenbunshoku._

Ash miraba serio, mientras deshabilitaba su [Energía Natural] un poco, para poder estar tranquilo y que su cuerpo no sufra consecuencias.

_\- Pudo conseguir seguir la velocidad de mi Ludicolo en esta lluvia, predecir mi Kenbunshoku, bloquear y atravesar mi Busoshoku, y neutralizar mi Haoushoku con facilidad – _Sumra lo miró analíticamente – _Las capacidades físicas de este chico y su pokemon son difíciles de creer – _pensó sorprendido.

**(Fin del OST)**

Fue allí que Ash e Infernape sonrieron tranquilamente. Todos los veían como si hubiesen perdido el juicio ¿Cómo podían sonreír de esa manera en una situación así?

**(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube el OST: Shiai Kaishi – Carnival Phantasm OST)**

\- Así es inútil. Si seguimos combatiendo a este nivel, no llegaremos a nada – concluyó.

\- ¿Y qué piensas hacer? – preguntó serio.

\- Pensé que yo e Infernape podríamos pelear de una manera poco convencional, razón por la cual no perderemos – fue allí que Infernape se agachó un poco, mientras un aura rojiza lo cubrió por completo, a la vez que humo lo rodeaba. El mismo Ash estaba rodeado de esa aura rojiza, la cual aumentaba de a pocos - ¡Es por eso que no dejaré que nadie pierda los sueños que tiene, protegeré esos sueños!

_\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Qué diablos pasa dentro de sus cuerpos? – _se preguntaba.

\- Tú ya no serás capaz de seguir nuestro ritmo de pelea – le habló serio.

\- ¿Cómo? – le preguntó con una ceja alzada.

\- ¡Todas nuestras técnicas pasaron a un siguiente nivel! – le dijo, mientras Infernape adoptaba una pose de combate al estilo oriental. Fue allí que Ash habló - ¡[Modo Veloz]!...

\- ¿¡[Modo Veloz]!? – preguntaron todos allí.

\- Sí, es una técnica que canaliza parte del poder de [Llamarada] en el cuerpo del pokemon en su interior, a la vez que, gracias a la [Energía Natural], puede ser sincronizada y potenciada junto al entrenador. Es la primera vez que lo uso en combate, ya que todos los intentos anteriores en mis entrenamientos en Unova fueron un fracaso después de entrenar con Elder en secreto – comentó. Fue allí que se preparó - ¡[Puño…]! – Ash estaba diciéndolo lentamente, mientras Infernape se preparaba.

\- Tonterías, si quieres golpear a Ludicolo, hazlo. Él es muy veloz cuando hace [Cascada]! – Ash miraba seriamente – Apunta bien y golpea, porque será demasiado tarde ¡[Cascada]! – y a una velocidad endemoniada, Ludicolo fue contra el pokemon fuego.

\- ¡[…. Trueno]! – y a una velocidad muy superior, casi a la del sonido, Infernape le dio en la boca del estómago a Ludicolo, lanzándolo muchos metros contra un muro, impactándolo. Sumra sintió el golpe y se retorcía en el suelo. Una nube de humo se formó en el lugar. Sumra y Ludicolo se levantaron rápidamente. Ambos estaban con los rostros desencajados. Sin embargo, otro puñetazo venido de la derecha los mando a volar nuevamente. - ¡[Puño Trueno]! – otro puñetazo a gran velocidad de la izquierda los mandó hacia otro sitio. De allí, otro más los estampó contra la tierra. Infernape saltó hacia arriba hacia atrás.

Sumra y Ludicolo observaban a todos lados, desesperados de dónde vendría el siguiente ataque. No podían verlos.

\- Son difíciles de seguir – susurró - ¿Acaso están yendo a la velocidad del sonido? – se preguntó con dolor. Fue allí que un golpe a su espalda los trajo a la realidad. Era un golpe a distancia. Al parecer, Infernape podía canalizar el [Puño Trueno] en el aire, dándole forma de un cañón de aire electrificado.

\- ¡Y ahora: [Puño Trueno]! – otro cañón de aire electrificado más fue contra ambos, estampándolos aún más en la tierra - ¡[Bombardeo]! – e Infernape cayó como misil contra ellos, quemándolos en el proceso.

Con las justas, después del castigo, Sumra y Ludicolo se levantaron. Cuando lo hicieron, una lluvia de golpes de diversas direcciones les caía como gotas de agua, destrozándolos por completo.

Ambos, entrenador y pokemon estaban por completo moribundos, pero aún se levantaban, por honor, pero a la vez desencajados.

\- Ahora no hay duda. Este sujeto y su pokemon pueden moverse a la velocidad del sonido, incluso proyectar los golpes a través de corrientes de aire electrificadas – no pudo continuar ya que un golpe los mandó a volar hacia el cielo.

\- ¡Este es el final! ¡[Combate Cercano: Trueno]! – y cientos de cañones electrificados de aire a gran velocidad fueron contra Sumra y su pokemon, impactándolos de lleno contra el techo. El castigo siguió por mucho, empezando a destrozar todo arriba, generando grietas, ante los gritos y alaridos de dolor de Sumra y Ludicolo. Al final, estos atravesaron el techo y fueron mandados a volar hacia más arriba, por completo moribundos y, sobre todo, humillados. Tiffany y Fer estaban por completo incrédulas. Ambos eras ridículamente fuertes, en otro nivel.

Tras esto, Ash sonrió, junto a Infernape, quienes regresaban a su estado base tras el uso del [Modo Veloz]. Cayeron al piso, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

**(Fin del OST)**

**_Fin del Flash Back_**

Todos los amigos de Ash corrieron hacia el piso donde estaba el azabache y la rubia. Tras tanto correr, llegaron hacia donde estaban ellos. Vieron que Tiffany estaba apoyando a Ash para caminar, con sus dos pokemon guardados en sus respectivas pokebolas.

**(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube el OST: Gamanshite Kudasai – Baka to Test Original Soundtrack)**

Cuando Rosa, Serena y Milena observaron con detenimiento, se dieron cuenta que la rubia estaba pegada al azabache, más de lo normal. Cilan y Alice se dieron cuenta rápidamente.

\- Vaya, alguien hizo su jugada – habló la rubia ojiceleste de manera juguetona, con la mano derecha en la boca, ocultando su sonrisa.

\- Siento pena por Ash – fueron las palabras de un nervioso Cilan.

\- ¿Tú crees que la situación mejore con cuatro chicas? ¿Qué todo sea paz y tranquilidad? – le preguntó la rubia. Ambos se miraron.

\- ¡Nahhhhh!- negaron rápidamente con burla.

Mientras tanto, las chicas estaban con muchas preguntas en su mente, siendo una pelirroja la primera en preguntar.

\- Oye, Tiffany ¿Podrías no apegarte mucho a Ash? – pidió la joven, creando el efecto contrario en la rubia, quien se aferró más.

\- Creo que no se podrá, Milena. Después de todo, es mi querido _Darling_ – sonrió alegre.

Fue allí que la mente de todos se puso en blanco, mientras un extraño viento con una paja circular pasaba de quien Arceus sabe.

_\- Uno, dos, tres…. – _contaron Cilan y Alice al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡COMO QUE DARLING! – fue el griterío general, unos de sorpresa y otros de enojo por la enorme confianza.

_\- No respetaron el orden de declaratoria – _se dijo a sí misma una Milena que sentía como su alma salía de su boca, rodeada de un aura deprimente.

Cabe decir que Ash suspiró apesumbrado, preguntándose si su vida seguiría normalmente, o tal vez cambiaría para mejor, aunque esto último era realmente dubitativo.

**(Fin del OST)**

**_Time Skip. Una hora después. Salida de la cueva_**

Ash y el grupo estaba tranquilamente caminando a las afueras. Durante el camino, cabe decir que el azabache estaba sorprendido por toda la destrucción que llevaron a cabo, incluso con todos los reclutas que acabaron. Cabe decir que esto era un gran paso para que se abalanzaran contra Unova en una posible invasión, si es que la hubiese.

Por otro lado, preguntaron también sobre la técnica que Ash e Infernape habían realizado. Cabe decir que se anonadaron cuando se enteraron que era una técnica secreta de su propia invención. Lo felicitaron por el resultado, a su vez que le advirtieron sobre algún uso contraproducente por el uso desmedido de esta. Ash solo asintió.

Cuando llegaron a la salida, el pequeño Sandile estaba siguiendo a Ash. Este lo reconoció, siendo el Sandile que salvó cuando se encontraron con Elder la primera vez. Este quería seguir a Ash, quien no se negó al deseo del pokemon y lo recibió. Cilan le regaló una pokebola y, con esta, atrapó al pequeño pokemon tierra/siniestro.

Tras esto, Rosa y Serena iban a los costados del azabache. Tiffany se les unió, ya que ahora era la tercera novia del joven, quien les sonreía. Milena estaba apartada del grupo, por completo triste. Cilan quería ayudarla, pero Alice se puso a su costado, como negando y diciéndole con la mirada que la pelirroja necesitaba espacio.

**(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube el OST: Sanzu no Kawa – Baka to Test Ni Original Soundtrack)**

Fue entonces que el _Kenbunshoku _de Ash se manifestó, poniéndose alerta. Sin que Milena o el resto se diera cuenta, un más que lastimado Sumra los había seguido y vio en la pelirroja un principal blanco a matar. Se abalanzó contra Milena, quien reaccionó tarde.

\- ¡Al menos, mataré a las personas que amas! – gritó maniacamente el sabio.

Milena solo cerró los ojos, esperando su muerte, ya que era demasiado tarde para hacer algo. Fue allí que alguien se puso entre ella y el sabio, como escudo. Los demás estaban con las mandíbulas desencajadas por completo. Milena abrió los ojos de a pocos y vio el suelo. Sangre estaba goteando, sangre fresca. Fue allí que levantó de a pocos la mirada y se quedó anonadada: Ash se había puesto de escudo frente a ella, similar del caso de Tiffany, solo que esta vez el cuchillo fue clavado en un costado.

\- ¿Estás bien, Milena? – le preguntó con dolor, pero con una sonrisa reconfortante.

\- ¡ASH! – gritaron todos, desesperados.

\- ¡MUERE! – el sabio estaba extasiado. Su principal objetivo iba a morir, sin embargo, algo lo detuvo.

Una mano negra había traspasado su corazón de lado a lado, desde atrás. Con dolor e incredulidad, volteó de a pocos y vio de quien se trataba, abriendo bien los ojos. Esta persona le brindaba una sonrisa de sadismo puro, a la vez de una mirada que invitaba a la muerte.

\- ¡Adael!… maldición… - fueron sus últimas palabras, a la vez que el mencionado Adael, el [Campeón] de Kanto, sacaba el corazón y lo alzaba, como si fuera un trofeo de guerra.

**(Fin del OST)**

Todos vieron la escena como algo grotesco y se llevaron las manos a la boca, para no vomitar. Sin embargo, Milena, por la culpa de ver a Ash herido, se fue corriendo hacia el interior del bosque. Rápidamente, Adael le quitó el cuchillo del costado del azabache y le hizo tragar a la fuerza una semilla.

\- Oye, mocoso. La semilla que te he dado es de un Simisage, por lo que ya debes de estar curado por completo. SI las de un simple Pansage pueden devolver la vitalidad, la de su evolución pueden curar heridas mortales – le habló serio. Ash se quedó estático. Una vena resaltó en la frente del [Campeón] - ¡No seas idiota y ve a decirle a tu mujer que estas bien! ¡No he entrenado idiotas vírgenes que no saben cómo expresarse! – dicho esto, le dio un puñetazo que lo hizo comer el suelo. Ash se levantó y sonrió.

\- Gracias, maestro – y dicho esto, se fue a seguir a Milena.

Adael volteó y observó a los demás, quienes temblaban de miedo ante la vista intimidante del [Campeón] de Kanto. Se acercó a Cilan y lo noqueó de un solo golpe en la nuca. Se podía ver el alma del peliverde salir de su boca.

\- Decidido, me lo llevare a entrenar, junto a Ash – habló como si nada.

\- ¡¿No debió preguntar primero?! – le gritaron las chicas con dientes de tiburón graciosos.

\- Ya cuando estemos allá le preguntaré – comentó como si nada.

\- ¡Idiota! – gritaron ellas con una vena en la cien.

**_Con Ash y Milena_**

La pelirroja estaba sentada, mirando hacia el cielo, llorando silenciosamente. Fue allí que sintió que alguien le observaba desde atrás.

\- Ash – susurró la joven.

\- Milena, no tienes que sentirte mal – le habló calmadamente.

\- De todas maneras, lo siento… - le habló – Es mi culpa… mis inseguridades, celos y debilidades que te llevaron a ser herido – lo dijo con la mirada gacha.

\- Milena… - susurró el azabache.

\- Lo siento mucho – y fue allí que alzó la mirada, por completo dolida y destrozada, por completo insegura – Yo… yo ya no debería… Ya no debería de viajar junto a ti, junto a ustedes… Yo debería alejarme un tiempo – hizo una pausa, mientras gimoteaba – De ahora en adelante… - susurró llorosa.

**(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube el OST: Doku Dango – Baka to Test Ni Original Soundtrack)**

Sin embargo, para la sorpresa de la joven, Ash le tomó de los hombros y le miró a los ojos, con franqueza y cariño. Ella se quedó sorprendida por esto, pero fue allí que paró de llorar, al sentir al sentir lo que ella deseaba del hombre que se enamoró, quedándose anonadada.

Liberando la tensión de sus hombros, la joven pelirroja sintió un prolongado beso, la cual la había dejado conmocionada, haciendo que su corazón palpitara cada vez más rápido que si no lo detenía le daría un infarto, pero no quería detenerlo, más bien, lo disfrutaba.

Cerró los ojos con lentitud, Milena correspondió la caricia que su azabache le daba, con ternura, lo que le hacía sentir mariposas en el estómago. Posó sus manos con delicadeza en el cuello del azabache, no queriendo soltarse nunca, gimiendo por el placer que estaba sintiendo por aquella sensación cálida, gentil y amorosa. Era la primera vez que sentía algo tan reconfortante, algo que le hacía olvidar por completo sus miedos e inseguridades, algo que le daba fuerza para seguir con su vida, ese algo que la hacía sentir mujer. Ese algo llegó, con esta demostración de afecto tan estimulante que embriagaba, con su primer y ansiado beso.

Ambos se separaron pausadamente, tratando de recuperar un poco el aire por estos minutos en que demostraron lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Ash agachó la cabeza frente a ella.

\- Mi vida les pertenece a ustedes, no solo a ti, Milena, sino a las demás: Rosa, Serena y Tiffany. Por lo que pueden hacer lo que les plazca con ella. Permaneceremos juntos hasta el final de nuestros días – le hizo un juramento solemne.

\- Yo… Yo también te pertenezco, solo a ti… Te protegeré de cualquier cosa que quiera hacerte daño, por siempre… por lo que te pido que nunca cambies, sé tú mismo – imploró, mientras le abrazaba.

\- No importa lo que me pase, ocurra lo que ocurra, convierta en lo que me convierta, has de saber que siempre protegeré sus sueños, que siempre estaré para ustedes, que siempre estaré para ti, Milena – siguió el azabache. La pelirroja solo sonrió ampliamente, mientras una lágrima de felicidad salía de su ojo derecho.

\- Volvamos con los demás – le habló mientras se levantaban – Ash ¿Puedo llamarte _Honey_? – preguntó un poco tímida y en extremo sonrojada hasta la medula, algo que no era común en ella, mientras desviaba la mirada hacia otro lado. El azabache solo sonrió ante esto.

\- Por supuesto – respondió afirmativamente.

\- ¡Muchas gracias, _Honey_! – ella se aferró feliz, mientras le daba un fugaz beso en la mejilla. Ash solo sonrió.

**(Fin del OST)**

**_Diez minutos después. Con los demás._**

Alice trataba de alcanzar a un Cilan que estaba en el lomo del Tropius del [Campeón] de Kanto, por completo desmayado por el nockout de este, pero no podía por la mirada fatal que Adael les mandaba a todas, para que se calmaran las hormonas un poco, bueno, más que todo de la rubia ojiceleste, quien tenía a Tiffany como apoyo moral.

En ese justo momento, Ash había llegado, tomado de la mano de Milena. Las chicas se sorprendieron, pero, a la vez, estaban felices porque todas ya eran, oficialmente, las novias de Ash, algo que había llevado un poco de tiempo, pero que se había logrado a base de esfuerzo, sudor, lágrimas y sangre en batallas.

\- ¡Felicidades! – Rosa, Serena y Tiffany se acercaron a Milena y la rodearon para felicitarla por ser la última de las novias de Ash. Si tan solo supiera que pasará a futuro.

\- ¡Ahora entonces podemos pasar a la siguiente fase del plan! – habló Rosa con cara de felicidad, aunque esta se tornó pervertida, al igual que el resto, generando diversas reacciones: pena en Ash, Tiffany con burla y Adael con la de "Se prendió esta mierda".

\- ¡Quitarle la virginidad de Ash/_Honey/Darling_! – hablaron las cuatro, emocionadas. Fue allí que miraron a Ash, mismos lobos viendo a una deliciosa ternera. Sin embargo, lo que no contaban era que se estaban peleando para hacerlo de inmediato con el pobre azabache, quien estaba apenado.

\- Vaya, al menos no me saliste un mojigato como tu padre – le habló Adael a Ash.

\- Maestro – susurró calmado.

\- Sí, sí, no te preocupes. Después de daré tips para que las hagas gemir como golfas en una orgía inolvidable – le giñó pervertidamente.

\- Usted no cambia – murmuró apenado.

**(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube el OST: Cops'n Robbers – Bleach OST 03)**

\- Aunque debo decirte que elegiste muy bien, Ash. La de coletas tiene medidas 97-54-93; la peli miel, 93-55-92; la pelirroja, 71-52-97; y la rubia, 106-55-91 – calculó con exactitud. Alice se quedó de piedra al escuchar esto – Y verdad, tu rubia de ojos celestes que está interesada en el mesero que noquee – ella se señaló – Tienes medidas 110-53-97 – cabe decir que allí se quedó con la mandíbula en el suelo, mientras que las chicas estaban rodeadas de un aura deprimente, ya que la que mayor medidas entre ellas era Alice – Y déjenme decirles que mi alumno la tiene de ** cm y el peliverde la tiene de ** cm, por lo que les hará gemir como locas y tendrán noches inolvidables, además de volverse unas adictas al sexo ¡Se los aseguro! – les levantó el pulgar pervertidamente. Ash se quedó en blanco y entró en shock, mientras que Cilan, quien se había despertado cuando Adael estaba dando las medidas de las chicas, estaba entre sonrojado por saber las medidas exactas de Alice y azul del pánico por qué el maestro de Ash también usaba la [Energía Natural] para saber el tamaño de los hombres.

Cabe decir que cada mujer fue atacada por un derrame nasal masivo. Las cuatro chicas de Ash estaban en modo pileta, mientras que Alice sonreía pervertidamente, a la vez que sangre salía abundantemente, haciéndola volar a los aires y caer pesadamente. Tras unos minutos de respirar, las mujeres le devolvieron el pulgar arriba a Adael, con admiración y perversión. Ash miraba a su maestro como un bicho raro. Cilan hacía lo mismo. Lo que ambos coincidían era que tenían el rostro azul del miedo, además de sentirse violados por la [Energía Natural] de un hombre.

\- ¿Qué? No me miren así, que como hombres que somos debemos hacer saber a nuestras mujeres para que sepan que las vamos a hacer gemir como putas – lo dijo desinteresadamente.

\- ¡Ese no es el tema, idiota! – le gritaron Ash y Cilan. Tras esto, inmediatamente, Adael se acercó a velocidad contra ellos.

CRACK

De una doblada de cuello, los mandó al mundo de la inconciencia, dejando en shock a las chicas.

**(Fin del OST)**

\- Miren, me gustaría grabar las orgías que harán con este par de vírgenes, pero Unova no se va a defender sola, por lo que me llevaré a estos dos para que sean entrenados en todo. Esto durará unos tres meses siquiera, por lo que les pido comprensión – les habló – El destino de Unova y el mundo está en juego, ya que tengo información de primera mano que no solo Ghetsis está merodeando por la región, sino también Giovanni y el [Equipo Roquet] – esto las alertó – Por ahora, vayan a Ciudad Nimbasa, recupérense, descansen unos días y entrenen duro. Cada una de ustedes tiene un pokemon que puede mega evolucionar ¿No es así? – preguntó.

\- Yo tengo un Beldum – le dijo Rosa.

\- Yo, un Gible – esta vez habló Serena.

\- Charmander – fue el turno de Milena.

\- Bagon – comentó Tiffany.

\- El mío es Altaria – terminó Alice.

\- Ya veo, entonces esto será mejor. Necesitan que en dos meses esos pokemon lleguen a su última etapa. En el mes que les queda, aprenderán a controlar el poder de la mega evolución. La rubia de allí tiene mega piedras ¿Cómo lo sé? Puedo sentirlas por la [Energía Natural] – les habló – Hasta eso, entrenen en lugares inhóspitos y en tres meses se reunirán con los chicos que aman para seguir con sus sueños. En ciudad Nimbasa, la representante de la mega evolución de Kalos la estará esperando para el entrenamiento ¿Entendieron? – ellas solo asintieron.

**(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube el OST: Vanishing Soul – Bleach OST 04)**

Sabían muy bien que los retos y dificultades en el futuro serían más exigentes, por lo que ellas no querían ser un estorbo para Ash y Cilan. Les demostrarían que ellas también eran de armas tomar. Eran fuertes, valientes y decididas, por lo que ellas sonrieron con determinación.

\- ¡Sí! – respondieron.

\- Muy bien, señoritas. Yo y estos dos nos vamos para Tierras Devastadas. Nos vemos – y dicho esto, con un Ash y Cilan, con espuma saliendo de su boca y recostados en el lomo de Tropius, se fueron volando rumbo al lugar más recóndito de Unova, la tierra separada en el primer cataclismo de Unova, las Tierras Devastadas.

Cada una de ellos se llevó la mano al corazón, preocupadas por lo que les aguardaría en el futuro, y esperando que esos tres meses pasaran rápido. Querían verlos sanos y salvos.

**(Fin del OST)**

**_Time Skip. Un día después. En algún lugar de Unova._**

Ghetsis, junto a Colress y algunos sabios, estaban caminando por un bosque montañoso, directo hacia una de las bases principales del Equipo Plasma en la región. Hace unos días se habían enterado, por un recluta plasma sobreviviente, que Sumra había sido muerto, junto a muchos reclutas. Esto puso de mal humor al peliverde, quien estaba perdiendo la paciencia ante unos chiquillos que eran como una especie de resistencia contra él y sus planes. Tenía que sacarlos del camino sino quería que se vuelvan unas molestias más problemáticas.

\- Esos chicos están locos de remate – comentó Colress con suficiencia.

\- Al parecer, lograron destruir a uno de nuestros bastiones – habló el peliverde.

\- No parecen estar lejos. Podemos ir y matarlos de una vez por todas – comentó un recluta de elite que estaba allí.

\- Están a nuestro alcance, pobres de ellos – comentó un sabio – Y lo peor es que no tenemos información alguna de Galio – aseveró.

\- Ya mandé al [Trio Sombrío] para que se hicieran cargo. Obviamente, los entrené bien para que esta vez resistieran como debe de ser – puntualizó el padre de N.

\- Muy bien, entonces vamos por esos mocosos que nos dan problemas – les habló Colress con alegría contenida.

\- ¡Por supuesto que iremos! – les ordenó Ghetsis a todos.

**(Aquí, coloquen en Youtube el OST: Escalon – Bleach OST 03)**

Cuando se disponían a caminar rumbo a Ciudad Nimbasa, alguien los estaba observando desde una pequeña loma rocosa, con una sonrisa filosa y mirada fría. Ghetsis se dio cuenta de su presencia, gracias a su _Kenbunshoku _desarrollado. Todos miraron hacia donde observaba su líder.

\- ¿Qué no sabes esperar a tus invitados, Ghetsis? – preguntó esa persona.

\- ¿Ehhh? – susurró serio.

\- Te estaba buscando – le habló serio y mordaz. Personas destinadas a encontrarse algún día, personas que juraron matarse la una a la otra cuando tuvieran la oportunidad. Uno por ambición y el otro, por justicia.

\- Elder – susurró con malicia, mientras su sonrisa se afilaba cada vez más.

**(Fin del OST)**

* * *

_Continuará_

* * *

**Ending 2 (Kono Koe Karashite – Aisha ft. Chehon) (Ya saben, las letras en negrita son el desarrollo del Ending, mientras que las que no, la letra traducida, aunque prefiero que escuchen en la letra original, la de 1:34)**

**(Rosa, Serena, Milena y Tiffany estaban danzando alegremente, completamente felices. Ash, completamente somnoliento, bosteza en la grama verde. Estaba feliz y relajado)**

Muchas veces has superado el dolor y el pesar

**(Descubre un Ledyba, quien caminaba a su alrededor, para luego posarse en su cabeza)**

Quieres tratar de asegurarte de tu propio valor

**(Este pokemon empieza a volar hacia el cielo)**

Tu voz tembló

**(Ash miró hacia donde volaba)**

Mientras la multitud camina y se reúne

**(Fue allí que sonrió levemente)**

Hasta que se ha creado un símbolo con ustedes para siempre

**(Las hojas vuelan hacia el cielo y podemos ver a cuatro Ash de distintas edades, con cara de decepción y derrota. Estos eran sus yos anteriores de Kanto, Johto, Hoenn y Sinnoh. Todos ellos en una escena gris y oscura de su vida)**

…

Incluso si se pierde todo

**(Podemos ver un fondo de estrellas, mientras que Serena observaba sentada, con una mirada llena de ilusión, sonrojada)**

Tú tienes que continuar

**(Tiffany y Milena empiezan a sonreír con mucha confianza, sonrojadas, pensando en su futuro con cierta persona)**

Solo debes de abrir una puerta

**(Rosa, sonrojada, extendió los brazos hacia las estrellas)**

…

Como una herida profunda

**(En las manos de Rosa, aparece una imagen de Ash, quien empieza a mirar con dolor, para luego gritar, mientras su mirada se vuelve azul zafiro y un aura blanca dorada lo rodeaba de a pocos, para luego empezar a perder el control)**

Y a partir de esta voz

**(Justo en eso, aparecen Cameron, Iris y Cheren, con sonrisas. Rosa, Serena, Milena y Tiffany voltean y los miran sorprendidas)**

No pares de gritar, solo hay amor, el cual llegará

**(El trio CICH se lanza desde una formación rocosa hacia las jóvenes. El Ledyba aparece nuevamente aparece a la vista de Rosa, quien solo sonríe)**

….

Así que cree en que tu poder aumentará

**(El equipo de Cameron cae de cara hacia el suelo de manera cómica, para luego levantarse en pose de batalla, con los rostros un poco hinchados, mientras que un Riolu, un Axew y un Minccino imitaban a sus entrenadores. Luego, la escena cambia a un cuarteto de chicas, con rostros serenos, mirando el amanecer, junto a un Metagross, Garchomp, Charizard y Salamence, preparándose para una batalla. Liderando a todas ellas, estaba su maestra en el nuevo poder que desarrollan sus pokemon, junto a una Mega-Absol)**

Deja ir la posibilidad de renunciar, tenemos una maravillosa vida

**(Una Vaporeon llama la atención, para luego esta, junto a un par de hermanos de miradas grises y un Abomasnow, mirando el amanecer también, preparándose para la lucha. Cambia de escena, en la cual Delia y un hombre de cabellos azabaches, y tez como la de Ash, están con sonrisa burlona, mientras el entrenador de Pikachu cae cómicamente. De allí, Reggie trata de hacer sonreír a Paul, pellizcándole las mejillas. Después, cambia la escena, donde Ash, quien tenía un rosario como colgante, y Paul están en un terreno donde no existe la vida, las tierras devastadas, junto a un Mega-Sceptile y un Mega-Aggron. Ellos se preparan para una gran batalla contra el enemigo)**

Una montaña se levanta, hay un valle, si miras lo que hay que superar

**(Podemos ver a Burgh, Roxxie y a Elesa levantándose para la batalla. En otro lado, Cilan y Alice se levantan también, junto a un Mega-Gyarados y una Mega-Altaria. De allí, cambia la escena, donde Sigmund estaba haciendo poses raperas, para luego ser golpeado por Lenora en la cabeza, mientras que Rita miraba con sonrisa nerviosa. Atrás de ellos, un Mega-Kangaskhan, un Stoutland y una Mega-Mawille miran con gotas en la cien. Por otro lado, de Unova, Drayden, Brycen, Marlon, Skyla y Clay se levantan, listos para un enfrentamiento)**

Es un viaje que cualquiera quisiera empezar

**(Para finalizar, observamos a los miembros del alto mando de Unova, liderados por su campeón, además de unos cuantos entrenadores sobresalientes de la región, como el caso de Nate y Hugh, mientras que Ledyba sigue volando, para, al final, posarse sobre dos cajas, con escrituras antiguas, tituladas Fuujin y Raijin, mientras que estas eran iluminadas por los rayos del sol)**

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

Como están, mis queridos lectores y lectoras. Si han llegado hasta este punto, les agradezco de corazón.

Pues bien, después de tiempo, tenemos una actualización, la cual no es tan larga como su predecesora, pero que realmente valdrá la pena, para el desarrollo del fanfic. Apenas cuenta con 70 páginas de Word.

Vemos que, en primer lugar, el capítulo está más dedicado a Milena y Tiffany, más que todo en sus declaratorias hacia Ash, además de la aparición de algunos personajes de séptima generación, como lo son Kukui, Lillie y Burnet (Pimpinella es el nombre en España). Ahora bien, por qué decidí que aparezcan ellos, es por qué habrá desarrollo con un pokemon legendario de séptima generación en el siguiente capítulo, bueno, más que todo interacción de este con nuestro protagonista. Lillie no aparecerá simbólicamente en el fanfic, así que aquellos que están preocupados que si ella va entrar al harem en Dilemas de Campeón: Amor, no lo hará. Sin embargo, no niego que entrará cuando sea el momento requerido, y eso me refiero a las sagas. Cuando llegue a Alola (espero llegar), les adelanto que ella estará, aunque de una manera que todos no creerán.

Vemos también un pequeño pasado en la relación del padre de Ash con sus amigos de viajes, siendo, vaya sorpresa, Lusamine y Mohn (Polo en España), además de la posible causal de rompimiento de relaciones entre esta familia y el [Campeón].

Personajes nuevos hacen aparición y mención, como lo son Hugh e Hilda, siendo Hilda la hermana mayor melliza de Milena, y pareja de Hilbert (Donde estamos los Agencyshippers :v ), además de que ambos, Hilbert e Hilda, discípulos del actual [Campeón de Campeones] y Hugh un posible potencial de discípulo para Hilda, así como Nate lo sería de Ash. Se hace una mención honorífica al Kahuna de la Isla Ula-Ula, Nanu (Denio en la versión Española).

Revelaciones que cada vez se vuelven más interesantes, como los grupos de poder alrededor del mundo y como se mueven en torno a un equilibrio, un equilibrio que está a punto de romperse, además de una mención honorifica a la familia Ketchum, la cual se revelará de a pocos.

Ahora, con respecto a las técnicas, varios se habrán dado cuenta de dónde saque la nueva técnica de Ash e Infernape, sino lo saben, averigüen :v

Como en el aviso que hice anteriormente respondí varios reviews, favoritos y follows, ya no tendré que hacerlo, pero quiero hacer hincapié en agradecer gratamente a todos los comentarios, mensajes privados y demás en apoyo hacia mi persona, como los son Neopercival, Baraka108, DarkSoldier41, god of hope, Prietar, mafyabkn, Xonwa2016, Eleazar - yagami y MesserStone, además de muchos más que me enviaron mensajes privados por montón =)

Para esos haters, como dicen: haters gonna hate. A pesar de lo que me digan, a pesar de todo el maldito bullying que intenten hacerme, yo seguiré con todos mis fanfics (algunos están en hiatus, pero igual seguiré).

Ahora sí, como todo capítulo, dejaré el título del que viene, y se titula:

**Capítulo 18: Confrontación y Muerte**

Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado y espero que lo disfruten. Recuerden dejar sus sabrosos reviews.

Nos vemos y feliz Semana Santa 2017… ㈴2


	20. Anuncio de suma importancia

**ANUNCIO IMPORTANTE**

Saludos muy importantes para todos mis queridos lectores y lectoras, los cuales están todos dentro de mi corazón.

Disculpen si este no es una actualización de su fanfic favorito, pero lamentablemente no lo es.

Debo informarles brevemente que, en los últimos meses, me detectaron bacterias que me generaban un proceso de neumonía a mi persona (esto fue algo que acarreó mi asma desde un buen tiempo atrás), además de una hipertrofia en las fosas nasales (por nacimiento), las cuales me impedían respirar por la nariz.

Actualmente, ando en proceso de recuperación, además de que ya me intervinieron quirúrgicamente hace ya una semana, además de que ya, cerca de las once de la noche de ayer, me dieron de alta, pero ando en proceso de reposo absoluto. Los doctores me dijeron que no debo hacer esfuerzo alguno, ni físico ni mental, por lo que les tomaré la palabra. Lo bueno fue que di bien mis exámenes antes de entrar a la operación y por una parte ando tranquilo, pero, como dije, debo recuperarme.

Muchas gracias a todos los lectores que, desinteresadamente, me preguntaron por mensaje privado en Facebook y por Whatswapp, de manera muy especial y afectiva a mis amigos de México y mis amigos de Perú, ellos ya saben en sus corazones y les agradezco el apoyo moral en los que fueron mis momentos más difíciles. Algún día les enviaré algún recuerdo, así me cueste una fuerte suma de dinero, lo juro.

Bueno, ahora viniendo con los fanfics: debo decirles que me tomaré un tiempo de recuperación, pero no los abandonaré. Una vez me recupere hasta este fin de mes, incluso antes, retomaré mis escritos, ya que tengo varios avanzados, por lo que descuiden, pero como me dicen, primero es mi salud… ㈴2

Eso sería todo y nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.

Se despide cordialmente de ustedes, mis lectores y lectoras.

DarkTemplar28


End file.
